


La Belle e(s)t la Bête saison 4 : La prophétie mystique

by MarieLaTerrible



Series: La Belle e(s)t la Bête [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 146,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Kami laisse Shym aux soins de la Team Rocket. La guerre entre les pokémons et les humains se prépare et seule une arme légendaire permettra à un camp de l'emporter sur l'autre. Inspiré de "The Mystic Prophecy Of The Demon Knight" de Rhapsody.





	1. Sois mon sauveur

_11 mars 515_

* * *

Il ne voit pas les murs, il ne voit pas les gens. Il ne sent que le poids de la bourse en cuir suspendue à son cou, et celui, bien plus lourd, qui pèse sur son cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voyager léger, mais il fait partie du monde des humains. Il ne peut se déplacer sans ses papiers d'identité, et autres futilités.

Il entend encore résonner dans son esprit la voix fluette du bébé pokémon qu'il laisse derrière lui. Encore et encore. C'est insupportable. Il voudrait pouvoir faire demi-tour en courant, s'accrocher à elle, ne plus la quitter, l'aider à grandir, retrouver peut-être avec elle la vie qu'il a perdue, à moins qu'à force de s'occuper d'elle, il ne devienne comme son père, plus sage, moins triste, capable enfin d'accepter ces horreurs que la vie lui a fait subir. Mais il a d'autres devoirs, auxquels il ne peut se soustraire.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
Ses yeux violets se posent distraitement sur la femme mûre et blonde, en grand deuil, qui lui a adressé la parole. Il lui faut quelques instants pour faire le point et enfin la voir.  
\- Il faut bien que ça aille, répond-il.  
\- Je sais que ça va peut-être te sembler futile, hésite-t-elle en détournant son visage, mais… je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui était important pour moi.  
\- Non, répond sèchement le pokémon. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment. L'homme que vous avez aimé est mort et bien mort. Il n'est pas devenu… Il n'a pas été…

C'est à son tour de se détourner, pour cacher les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.  
\- Bonne chance, alors, murmure l'humaine.  
\- Bonne chance à vous aussi.  
Sa silhouette féline disparaît au coin du couloir, suivie de sa longue et puissante queue.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de l'humaine.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous donnera de ses nouvelles aussitôt qu'on en aura, encourage une voix télépathique.  
Latios et Latias frottent leur museau sur les joues de Domino.  
\- Je crois, murmure la femme, qu'à-travers lui, c'est pour moi que je m'inquiète. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai aimer un autre homme. Tout comme je doute qu'il puisse totalement se remettre de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle soupire.  
\- La douleur nous rend plus sages, mais à quel prix…  
\- Pas plus sages, répond La'ât en secouant la tête. Juste plus tristes. Et plus cruels. On ne devient jamais sage en souffrant.  
\- Alors, comment ? Comment pouvons-nous jamais devenir sages ?  
La paire de pokémons sourit et siffle doucement.  
\- Ça finit par venir. Avec le temps. De l'intérieur. Comme une fleur qui pousse.  
\- Encore faut-il l'arroser…

Les deux pokémons protestent.  
\- Ah, les humains, faut toujours que vous compliquiez tout !

* * *

Il ne sait pas où aller. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, pourquoi a-t-il accepté de remplacer son père ? Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que Mew fait habituellement lorsqu'il régit et organise la vie de tous les pokémons de la planète, comment pourrait-il deviner son plan de gestion des crises ?  
\- Voyons, Kami, réfléchis ! s'encourage-t-il. Mets-toi dans la peau du personnage !  
Il ferme les yeux et, grognant, tente de visualiser la gerboise rose volante qui est son père. Il secoue la tête en se rappelant sa manie de voltiger partout et surtout la tête en bas. Il n'ira nulle part ainsi.

Voyons, où pourrait-il trouver des pokémons européens susceptibles de s'organiser rapidement pour commencer à forger un noyau dur s'opposant de façon indirecte aux humains ? Il est certain qu'il en a déjà entendu parler, que quelqu'un lui a dit quelque chose à ce sujet…  
Ça y est, ça lui revient ! Le Royaume sous la Méditerranée ! Neptune et ses sujets ! Ils ont tenté des actions contre les navires transportant armes et matériaux, tenté d'isoler leurs ennemis et de contenir leurs actions meurtrières. Mais ils ont échoué. Par manque d'organisation.  
Le mewtwo acquiesce doucement. Oui, c'est par là qu'il va commencer. Et après, il courra aux quatre coins de l'Europe et ralliera un par un tous les pokémons sauvages en un vaste réseau, qu'il pilotera depuis le manoir de la vieille.

Sa décision est prise. Mais au lieu de filer droit vers le sud, il ne peut se retenir de regarder une dernière fois en arrière, vers l'immense propriété dans les souterrains de laquelle se trouve sa seule raison de vivre. Déjà, l'étincelle de sa faible conscience n'est plus qu'un murmure aux bords de son esprit, qui aura bientôt disparu. La mort dans l'âme, il flotte vers le Rhin dont il remonte le cours, en direction du sud, invisible aux yeux des humains.

* * *

La voix est mélodieuse, la voix appelle, la voix charme et s'infiltre dans son cerveau. Il n'avait jamais entendu une voix pareille auparavant. C'est comme si soudain toutes ses peines s'étaient envolées, comme si soudain Kei n'était par morte mais au contraire bien vivante à ses côtés, comme si elle lui tendait à nouveau les bras…  
Il fonce tête baissée, sans réfléchir, en direction de la voix, sans prêter attention aux nombreux panneaux de signalisation de danger, sans voir les rapides dans le cours du Rhin, sans remarquer les hautes falaises ni les rochers aiguisés.

Là, la voilà ! Au sommet d'un roc nu et mouillé, peignant ses longs cheveux, chantant et appelant son amour, il en est sûr, c'est elle, elle est de retour ! Elle est vivante à nouveau !  
Il se pose à ses côtés, tremblant, et elle lève le visage vers lui.  
Elle n'a pas d'yeux.  
Elle n'a pas de bouche.  
Elle n'a pas de visage.  
Sa peau est pâle, ses cheveux sont blonds, elle est couverte d'algues et de plantes aquatique, mais ses formes, oh ses formes, et sa voix…

« Bonsoir~ »  
La voix mélodieuse lui sourit et la forme enchanteresse s'écarte un peu pour lui faire de la place.  
« C'est toi qui a causé l'explosion il y a quelques semaines ? Tout le monde en parle~ »  
Il cligne des yeux sans comprendre.  
\- Où… où est Kei ? Elle était là il y a un instant…  
« Kei~ ? Qui est Kei~ ? »  
\- Mais… Kei ! La femme que j'aime !  
L'apparition repose son peigne dans un geste gracile et lui prend la main.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris qui je suis~ »  
Elle se serre tout contre lui.  
« Je suis Lorelei, la Lorelei sur son rocher~ »  
\- Et Kei ? Où est-elle ?  
« Ma voix charme, ma voix fait naître des illusions~ »  
Elle soupire.  
« Et personne ne m'aime pour ce que je suis ni qui je suis~ Tout le monde aime ma musique et mes pouvoirs, mais jamais moi, jamais~ »

Kami se secoue.  
\- Attends, attends. Kei m'a parlé de toi un jour ! Tu es celle qui coule les bateaux ?  
« Je ne fais pas exprès~ » soupire-t-elle. « Je vis par et pour la musique, mais ma musique… »  
Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens.  
\- Ta musique est une malédiction, c'est ça ce que tu veux dire ?  
Elle acquiesce tristement.  
« Et rien ne peut m'arracher à mon roc, tant que mon amour ne sera pas venu, tant que mon amour ne m'aura pas délivrée~ »

Le mewtwo, enfin remis de ses émotions, se secoue.  
\- Je ne devrais pas, murmure-t-il, je m'étais promis de ne pas…  
Lorelei déjà ne l'écoute plus.  
\- Si je t'aide à quitter ton rocher, que feras-tu pour moi ?  
Elle penche la tête de côté.  
« Que proposes-tu~ ? Que veux-tu de moi~ ? »  
\- Et bien…  
Rapidement, il lui fait un résumé de la situation : comment certains humains tentent de manipuler la population pour la pousser à massacrer les pokémons, comment les premières batailles ont tourné au désastre, comment le Royaume de Méditerranée s'est replié sur lui-même en attendant de trouver une solution, comment la résistance a commencé à s'organiser dans les alentours de Strasbourg et comment lui-même a quitté le QG dans le but de tisser un réseau plus dense.

Doucement Lorelei peigne ses cheveux de ses doigts, réfléchissant.  
« Comment penses-tu pouvoir me libérer~ ? »  
Il se gratte la tête pensivement.  
\- Je n'en sais trop rien, à dire vrai. Mais s'il suffit de t'aimer pour toi, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.  
La pokémone au chant envoûtant éclate d'un rire cristallin.  
« Oh, tu vas voir en moi la femme de ta vie et m'aimer pour les illusions d'elle que je t'inspire~ ! Je connais ça~ Tu n'es pas le premier~ Tu ne seras pas le dernier~ »

\- Justement, réplique-t-il. Tes illusions. Elles forment une arme redoutable !  
« Plait-il~ ? »  
\- Essaye de comprendre ! Avec ton chant, tu pourrais retenir des armées entières ! Bloquer les échanges d'armes ! Tu pourrais…  
« Attends, attends~ »  
La voix cligne des yeux en sifflant d'un son cristallin.  
« Tu veux dire, que la malédiction de mon chant t'intéresse~ ? Que tu désires t'en servir à des fins guerrières~ ? »  
\- Seulement si tu veux bien !

Il secoue les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne veut en aucun cas l'emmener avec lui par la force.  
\- C'est uniquement si tu es d'accord.  
Elle se frotte le menton, pensive.  
« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que tu vois dans mes illusions~ ? »  
Kami se racle la gorge.  
\- Aimer est un bien grand mot, voix-tu. Je…  
Elle le plaque au sol et se serre contre lui.  
« Oh, mon amour, mon cher, mon tendre, je t'ai attendu si longtemps~ ! J'accepte de tout cœur de te suivre~ ! »

* * *

\- Lorelei, tu es lourde.  
« Mon amour, tu es si fort~ »  
Béate, la sirène rhénane sourit de tous ses mots, agrippée au dos du fils de Mew, riant de sons de clochettes cristallines.  
\- Lorelei, je ne suis pas…  
Il soupire, excédé, plaquant ses oreilles en arrière. Elle ne veut rien entendre et n'en fait qu'à sa tête, répétant sans cesse qu'il est son chevalier servant, son prince Charmant, son Roméo, que sait-il encore ! Il n'en écoute pas la moitié. Concentré, il focalise toutes ses pensées sur Shym. Il a promis de ne pas l'oublier.

« Où allons-nous à présent~ ? »  
\- J'avais dans l'idée de me diriger droit vers la Méditerranée pour parler avec Neptune.  
« Oh, ça a l'air amusant~ ! Je ne connais pas la Méditerranée~ Les mouettes et les goélises qui remontent le Rhin ne parlent que de la Mer du Nord, et les poissons qui le redescendent parlent des Alpes~ »  
\- C'est comment, les Alpes ?  
Il espère qu'en la faisant disserter sur un sujet précis, elle va cesser pendant quelques minutes de lui donner toutes sortes de petits noms affectueux qui remuent trop durement les plaies de son cœur.

« Et bien, dans les Alpes, il y a plein, plein de pokémons~ ! Il y a les wolpertingers, des darous, des vouivres, des dracs, des lindwurms, des elwetritschen et puis, dans le Rhin, il y a mes filles, qui gardent jalousement l'or au fond des eaux, et les velues aussi, mais elles se font rares~ »  
Elle sourit largement et se penche par-dessus la tête du mewtwo. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui masquent la vue.  
« Tu vois, il y a plein de monde dans les Alpes~ Je pense que ça vaudrait la peine de s'y arrêter~ »  
\- Bon, bon, si tu le dis…  
Elle le serre plus fort de ses jambes pour pouvoir applaudir des deux mains.  
« Oh, on va bien s'amuser, j'en suis sûre~ ! »

* * *

Remontant le cours du Rhin, ils parviennent aux contreforts du Jura. Lorelei, toujours aussi enthousiaste, ne s'arrête pas de parler.  
« ~…et puis j'ai rencontré cette bête dévorante…~ Tu sais que les bêtes dévorantes aiment particulièrement les femelles humanoïdes~ ? Enfin, toujours est-il que mon beau Grégoire m'a tenu compagnie pendant trois années, tu te rends compte~ ? »  
\- Mais, demande Kami, un peu énervé de son babillage incessant, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu te délivrer de ton rocher ?  
« Parce que » explique patiemment la sirène rhénane « il ne m'aimait pas pour moi~ Il ne m'aimait que pour mon… mes… enfin tu vois, quoi~ ! »  
Oh, il voit, et il sent dans son dos, pourquoi la bête dévorante nommée Grégoire a tellement apprécié la compagnie de la Lorelei. Il est obligé de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, tellement la créature ensorcelante lui tourne la tête.

« Et toi, Kami, tu as eu des amoureuses avant moi~ ? »  
\- Tu n'es pas mon amoureuse, grogne le mewtwo en réponse.  
« Oh, si, je suis ton amoureuse~ ! » répond Lorelei en riant. « Je suis hyper amoureuse de toi~ ! »  
Kami commence doucement à comprendre ce qui retenait la sirène à son rocher.  
\- Dis voir, Lorelei, est-ce que tu l'aimais, ton Grégoire ?  
Elle secoue la tête, balayant le crâne de son compagnon de voyage avec ses longs cheveux blonds.  
« Oh, il était gentil avec moi, bien sûr~ Mais ce n'était pas l'homme de ma vie~ L'homme de ma vie, c'est toi~ ! »

Il se racle la gorge alors qu'elle insiste pour connaître sa vie sentimentale.  
\- Oh, et bien, c'est compliqué, grogne-t-il.  
« J'aime les histoires compliquées~ ! »  
Il soupire.  
\- Très bien. Oui, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un dans ma vie, toujours la même personne, mais…  
« Mais elle n'existe pas~ ? Mais elle ne t'aime pas comme moi je t'aime~ ? »  
\- Mais elle est morte.  
Lorelei en reste coite.

* * *

C'est à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils parviennent au massif alpin. La végétation de haute altitude, les pentes raides, le ciel clair rempli d'étoiles, rappellent au mewtwo son Japon natal. Il se souvient des premières sorties de Cerise en pleine nature, des nuits passées à ses côtés sous sa tente facile à déplier compliquée à ranger, du courage de la femme amnésique pour continuer à vivre sans trop se poser de questions, de ses efforts pour lutter contre les horribles visions qu'il lui imposait…  
Il a honte de lui, honte de son comportement, honte de ses crimes, mais d'un autre côté, aurait-il pu rencontrer Kei s'il n'avait pas tué Cerise pour ensuite l'incinérer dans les cendres du Ho-Oh ? Et s'il n'avait pas, par ses actes passé, forcé Kei à fuir vers l'Europe, jamais Shym n'aurait pu voir le jour…

S'il avait des cheveux, il se les arracherait par poignées. C'est horrible de penser que son bonheur futur est la conséquence d'actes horribles !  
« Toi, tu es en train de te torturer l'esprit pour rien~ » minaude Lorelei en lui chatouillant les côtes.  
Elle se laisse glisser le long de son dos et lui attrape la queue en riant.  
« Tu sais que plus on réfléchit, plus on déprime~ ? »  
Il lui jette un regard noir auquel elle répond d'un rire cristallin.

« Installons-nous pour la nuit~ ! »  
Elle sautille, cherchant dans la forêt éparse un endroit herbeux et pas trop en pente, ou des roches plates et douces, pour pouvoir s'y étendre pas trop inconfortablement.  
La forêt bruisse de tous côtés. Pokémons et animaux sauvages rentrent dans leur tanière ou en sortent, en fonction de leur rythme de vie. Déjà, silencieux, les volatiles nocturnes traversent de temps en temps la clairière, comme des ombres. Les dahuts caracolent sur les pentes. Une famille de gravalanchs se roule en boule près du chaos rocheux sur lequel Lorelei est en train de s'installer, sans se préoccuper de la présence des deux voyageurs.

Kami s'éloigne pendant quelques minutes, ordonnant à la sirène d'être prudente et de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si nécessaire. Il a besoin de faire le point. Il a besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir, même si, comme l'a si bien souligné la Lorelei, trop réfléchir fait déprimer.  
Sa vie, déjà pas très bien réglée à la base, est devenue depuis un an un chaos sans nom. Il a aimé, il a détesté, il a obtenu un statut légal, il a été traqué, il s'est battu contre un adversaire à sa mesure, il a failli mourir deux – non, trois fois – il a perdu sa compagne – deux fois – avant de devoir la quitter pour une durée indéterminée, il s'est fait des amis, il a pactisé avec la Team Rocket, et à présent, le voilà désigné malgré lui prince Charmant de Lorelei, simplement parce qu'il sait reconnaître l'utilité des capacités de la sirène, simplement parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Il espère qu'elle ne lui demandera rien en retour. Il a promis à Shym. Il ne peut pas la tromper.

Quelque chose se frotte à ses pieds. C'est un petit lapereau qui porte deux minuscules cornes au-dessus des yeux et deux touffes de plumes sur les épaules. La petite créature, visiblement un pokémon local, frotte son museau aux orteils de Kami, à sa cheville, et lui donne de petits coups de patte.  
« On zoue ? » piaule le petit.  
Kami a l'impression de revoir Céra, le bébé dinoclier. Dire qu'à l'époque il la trouvait irritante… elle lui manque à présent.  
« N'importune pas les étrangers ! » souffle une voix.

Une ramure imposante, des ailes rappelant celles d'Amalthea, des pattes puissantes, de longues oreilles duveteuses, des moustaches aux abois, l'adulte en un instant a saisit le petit par la peau du cou. D'autres juvéniles sortent des sous-bois.  
« Pardonnez-moi » s'excuse un gros mâle dahut – ou darou, semble-t-il à Kami qu'ils sont nommés dans les Vosges – « mais auriez-vous trouvé la clairière clandestine aux gravalanchs où nous avons tous rendez-vous à la mi-nuit ? »  
Kami cligne des yeux.  
\- Je suis moi-même un voyageur, j'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler. Je viens d'arriver.  
« C'est fort fâcheux… »

Le lapin ailé à bois de cerf se gratte derrière les oreilles à l'aide d'une monstrueuse patte arrière.  
« Bien, j'imagine que nous devrons nous fier à notre nez afin de trouver les humains avec lesquels nous avons rendez-vous. »  
La circulation énergétique de Kami ne fait qu'un tour.  
\- Des humains ? Avec lesquels vous avez rendez-vous dans une clairière avec des gravalanchs ?  
Le lapin acquiesce.  
Kami est paniqué. Lorelei ! Lorelei est en danger !  
Il fait demi-tour, sous le regard surpris des lapins cornus et du dahut, et file entre les arbres tel un météore. Il atteint en quelques instants la clairière, où quelques humains sont en grande conversation avec une Lorelei ravie.

\- Lorelei !  
Elle tourne la tête et lui fait de grands signes.  
\- Et voilà mon prince Charmant~ ! Commente-t-elle.  
Kami est surpris de l'entendre parler la langue des humains, et plus encore lorsque les humains le saluent familièrement.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? grogne-t-il en s'entourant d'une aura bleuté.  
Ses yeux luisent, il est courroucé.  
\- Eh, proteste un humain, tu nous avais pas prévenus qu'il avait mauvais caractère !  
\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il est juste un peu jaloux~ minaude Lorelei en gloussant de son rire cristallin.

Puis, à l'adresse de Kami :  
\- Ces étudiants font partie d'une petite association qui a décidé de sauver les capsumons sauvages du massacre~  
\- Oh, répond Kami.  
Il cesse de léviter et se pose sans bruit dans l'herbe. Son aura lumineuse s'éteint, replongeant la clairière dans l'obscurité. Il fait soudain le lien.  
\- Vous attendiez des sortes de… lapins cornus ?  
\- Les wolpertingers ? Tu les as trouvés ?

Kami fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas toutes ces familiarités. Exhibant brutalement sa carte d'identité, il la plaque sous le nez de l'impertinent.  
\- Pour vous, singes sans poils, ça sera « vous » et « Monsieur ».  
Les humains en restent bouche bée. Il range le document, la queue agitée de soubresauts comme celle d'un chat énervé.  
\- Et oui, indique-t-il, j'ai croisé les wolpertingers, accompagnés d'un darou.  
\- Dahut, corrige Lorelei.  
\- Peu importe, grogne Kami. Je les ai vus. J'irai les chercher, à la seule condition que vous m'expliquiez tout en détail.

Tête haute, paradant comme un lion, il s'installe sur les gravalanchs, à côté de Lorelei, croise les jambes, et fait signe aux humains de s'assoir par terre devant lui. Les jeunes gens hésitent puis s'exécutent. L'un d'eux fait sortir un héricendre d'une pokéball, afin d'éclairer les environs à l'aide des flammes de son dos.  
Les humains s'entre-regardent. L'un d'eux prend enfin la parole.  
\- Et bien, tout a commencé il y a quelques semaines. On a vu aux infos un communiqué comme quoi les capsumons étaient super dangereux, qu'il fallait s'en méfier, que des enquêtes étaient en cours dans notre région.  
\- Et, coupe un autre, que dans les régions plus au sud, tout autour de la Méditerranée, les capsumons sauvages étaient carrément massacrés par la population !  
\- Alors, continue une fille, on a voulu en avoir le cœur net. On est partis dans les montagnes avec nos capsumons les mieux entraînés et les plus fidèles.  
\- Et on a acheté un porygon, reprend le chef du groupe. Pour la traduction, tu… euh… vous comprenez ?

Kami acquiesce doucement.  
\- Que projetiez-vous de faire ? Interroge-t-il.  
\- Ben, continue l'humain, au début on voulait juste enquêter. Parce que, voyez-vous, ça fait des siècles qu'on vit auprès des capsumons, et il n'y a jamais rien eu comme problème ! Même pas une petite crise sanitaire ! Alors, il y avait certainement un truc spécial et très gros pour que soudain on décrète que les capsumons sont dangereux.  
\- C'est logique, approuve le mewtwo calmement.  
Il croise ses jambes dans l'autre sens, sa queue gracieusement suspendue derrière lui en formant un S. Ses oreilles sont légèrement pointées en avant. Il écoute avec un intérêt détaché. Lorelei s'appuie sur son épaule, balançant ses petits pieds dans le vide, et son visage sans expression semble sourire doucement.

\- On a découvert, continue le jeune homme, que les capsumons ne sont pas dangereux du tout. Au contraire, à force de fouiner dans la bibliothèque de l'université, on s'est même rendu compte que les environnements dans lesquels il y a le plus de capsumons sont ceux qui sont en meilleur état d'un point de vue écologique.  
\- C'est comme, explique la jeune fille, comme si la présence des capsumons pouvait améliorer la stabilité du climat, augmenter la biodiversité, contrôler les pandémies et les invasions par des espèces étrangères !  
\- Ma tante, explique un membre du groupe qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, elle a une grande serre. Rien ne poussait dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre un capsumon de type plante. Depuis, tout a changé.

\- Je suis au courant, répond doucement Kami.  
L'espace d'un instant, il s'apprête à leur révéler qu'effectivement, la planète Terre serait aussi morte que la Lune si les capsumons n'étaient pas venus la sauver en s'y installant, mais il se ravise. Tant qu'il ne sait pas ce que ces gens sont venus faire ici, mieux vaut limiter la communication au minimum.  
Puis soudain, il réalise qu'il peut toujours leur effacer la mémoire en cas de besoin.  
\- C'est effectivement le cas, explique Kami. Sans l'effort constant des pokémons, cette planète ne pourrait pas survivre.  
Les cinq jeunes gens se poussent du coude et échangent des exclamations de surprise. Le héricendre, placidement roulé en boule, bâille. Sa flamme diminue, il est en train de s'endormir.

\- Bon sang, on avait raison depuis le début !  
\- Mais pourquoi chercher à détruire tous les capsumons ?  
\- Conspiration gouvernementale !  
\- Terrorisme !  
\- On se calme, ordonne Kami. Le problème n'est pas le pourquoi, mais de savoir comment arrêter le massacre. C'est la raison de mon voyage.  
\- Et c'est la raison de notre présence ici, répond le leader du groupe étudiant.  
« Et la raison de notre rendez-vous » complète un wolpertinger.

Le groupe des lapins cornus et ailés, toujours escorté par le gros dahut – d'un bleu plus verdâtre, remarque Kami, que ne l'est Schnèck – sort du couvert des arbres.  
« Nous avons vraiment de la chance d'avoir fini par vous retrouver » continue le lapin en s'avançant. « Ne poussez pas, les enfants. Restez bien derrière. »  
Puis, se tournant vers les humains, sur un ton d'excuse : « On n'est jamais trop prudent, de nos jours. »  
\- Que… qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
L'humain se tourne vers Lorelei et Kami, en quête d'assistance. Le mewtwo secoue la tête de gauche à droite, signifiant qu'il ne faut pas compter sur lui. Riant, Lorelei dégringole de son perchoir, et explique la situation aux humains en quelques mots.

\- Et bien, commentent les étudiants en se grattant la nuque. Et bien, et bien…  
Tranquillement, le gros wolpertinger s'accroupit dignement dans l'herbe, près du héricendre qu'il réveille en le secouant doucement du bout de sa patte avant.  
« Alors » encourage le gros lapin cornu « quelle est la raison de ce rassemblement ? »  
Lorelei traduit Kami croise les bras et écoute impatiemment, mal à l'aise, sans se mêler de l'échange.  
\- Nous avons eu l'idée, expliquent les étudiants, de marquer le plus possible de capsumons sauvages comme appartenant à des humains, pour dissuader les extrémistes qui voudraient les massacrer.

Kami hausse un sourcil.  
\- Soyez plus spécifiques, demande-t-il.  
Les étudiants lui expliquent que de l'autre côté des Alpes et de la plaine du Pô, les capsumons sauvages sont traqués par les habitants pour être massacrés ou capturés afin d'être envoyés dans des « camps de dressage » chargés de les dresser pour les rendre dociles ou du moins, inoffensifs pour les humains. Le fonctionnement de ce dressage n'a pas été dévoilé publiquement mais les quelques informations qui ont pu filtrer via des réseaux de communication ont montré des horreurs qui ont fait froid dans le dos du reste de l'Europe. Pour le moment, les capsumons vivant en liberté mais sous la responsabilité légale d'humains ne sont pas inquiétés, simplement reconduits vers leurs propriétaires le cas échéant. Propriétaires qui, dans le sud de l'Europe, ne se gênent pas pour les abattre sauvagement, mais c'est là un autre problème encore.

\- Vous désirez donc, résume le mewtwo, placer le plus de pokémons sauvages possible sous votre protection légale, et leur permettre ainsi d'échapper aux rafles ?  
\- C'est cela, oui.  
Il médite leurs actions en souriant à demi. Il n'envisageait pas d'inclure les humains à ses actions d'organisation de la résistance, mais finalement, cette option s'avère plus utile qu'il n'y pensait.  
Puis, soudain :  
\- Pourriez-vous encourager d'autres groupes de personnes à agir de la sorte ?  
Les étudiants s'entre-regardent.  
\- Et bien, comme c'est les vacances scolaires, ça va être un peu dur…  
Kami plisse les yeux et s'entoure d'une aura menaçante.  
\- On va faire de notre mieux ! piaulent les humains. On va recontacter nos camarades et faire des meetings !  
\- J'aime mieux ça…

Lorelei se blottit un peu plus contre lui.  
« J'aime comme tu gères bien la situation~ » sourit-elle de sa voix enchanteresse. « Tu es vraiment le prince Charmant que j'ai toujours attendu~ »  
Elle lui caresse le ventre et la cuisse en roucoulant.  
Kami se gratte la gorge et la repousse doucement.  
« Oh~ ? Je ne te plais pas~ ? »  
\- Non seulement ce n'est pas le moment, rétorque-t-il, mais en plus, je ne suis pas célibataire.  
Sa voix cligne des yeux d'un air ahuri.  
« Mais, bien sûr que tu n'es pas célibataire, puisque je t'aime~ ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème~ ! »

\- Et donc, continue Kami à l'adresse des humains sans se préoccuper de la femelle pokémon suspendue à son bras, vous avez prévu de prendre sous votre aile tous ces… lapins ?  
\- Wolpertingers, corrige le leader des humains. Et, oui.  
\- Une chose m'intrigue encore. Comment avez-vous pu prendre rendez-vous avec des capsumons sauvages ?  
Les étudiants pointent du doigt le gros mâle dahut.  
\- Il fait déjà partie de nos protégés. Il nous sert de rabatteur. Nous venons ici, dans cette clairière, tous les dix jours, et nous marquons tous les capsumons sauvages que nous y trouvons.  
\- Et vous n'avez pas peur que votre petit stratagème soit découvert ? Que des sympathisants du mouvement en faveur du massacre des capsumons ne vous y attendent un soir ?  
\- C'est pour ça que les gravalanchs montent la garde.

Kami secoue la tête.  
\- À force de vous réunir toujours au même endroit, vous vous rendez vulnérables. Vous devez très vite trouver d'autres endroits, et en changer régulièrement. Trouvez un messager qui pourra informer du prochain lieu de rendez-vous.  
« Si vous me permettez… »  
Le chef des wolpertingers, qui était patiemment resté silencieux, se lève et prend la parole, traduit par Lorelei.  
« Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air » explique la créature montagnarde « mais mes ailes peuvent me porter rapidement, et je connais ces montagnes comme ma poche. Leurs habitants sont mes amis. Si vous faites vos preuves et me montrez votre vaillance, si vous prouvez que vous êtes de notre côté, alors je me ferai une joie d'être votre messager. »

Il remue les oreilles et, en jetant un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour désigner le gros dahut mâle, il ajoute :  
« Notez que la persuasion dont votre camarade a su faire preuve y est aussi pour beaucoup. »  
La créature verdâtre gonfle le poitrail et lisse ses moustaches.  
\- Et bien, c'est décidé, annonce le leader des étudiants.  
\- Autre chose, conseille Kami. Ne soyez pas trop peu nombreux à adopter des pokémons sauvages. Ça aussi, ça attirera l'attention.  
Les humains acquiescent.  
\- Si on m'avait dit, murmure l'une des deux jeunes filles, que ce qui est en train de se passer ce soir m'arriverait un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et j'aurais conseillé à la personne qui me l'aurait dit d'aller se faire soigner.

L'assemblée éclate de rire, pour redevenir sérieuse rapidement. Il faut agir, mais agir dans le secret, et ce genre de choses prend du temps. Tisser un réseau est quelque chose de risqué, surtout en ces temps troublés. Kami ne peut que leur souhaiter bonne chance et prendre exemple sur eux pour encourager d'autres humains à protéger les pokémons.  
Un à un, les pokémons sauvages rassemblés sont marqués par les quelques humains, puis ils disparaissent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il ne reste plus dans la clairière aux gravalanchs que Kami, Lorelei, le gros dahut, le wolpertinger poli, son lapereau, et les quelques étudiants. Ces derniers ne tardent pas à repartir.  
Le silence retombe.

\- Il est temps pour nous de nous reposer, indique Kami en bâillant.  
Il espère ne pas paraître trop impoli en congédiant abruptement les autres pokémons.  
« Effectivement » approuve le wolpertinger « il serait temps pour nous aussi de nous retirer afin de regagner nos lieux de repos. »  
Le dahut s'ébroue, alors que sa peau trop large danse autour de lui. En trois bonds, il a disparu.  
Le lapereau de wolpertinger, roulé en boule dans le giron de la Lorelei, remue légèrement dans son sommeil. La sirène rhénane le tend à son père en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller.  
« Je vous le confie » rétorque le lapin ailé et cornu. « Je sais qu'avec vous, Bunny sera en sécurité. Alors qu'ici, même marqué, il risque de ne pas voir la fin de cette guerre. »  
« Oh, merci~ ! » se réjouit Lorelei en serrant le petit contre son cœur. « Merci merci merci merci~ ! Je vais prendre bien soin de lui~ ! »  
« Je n'en doute pas » sourit le père.

Lissant ses longues oreilles, il sourit plus largement encore, et Kami, pour la première fois, peut voir ses terribles crocs.  
\- Armé comme vous l'êtes, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose, murmure-t-il comme une plaisanterie.  
« Oh, détrompez-vous » soupire le lapin. « Il suffit d'un peu de musique pour nous faire galoper vers une capture certaine, ou pire encore, et notre raison est plus faible que notre instinct. »  
Le wolpertinger glousse.  
« Pourtant, nous pouvons fort bien nous défendre en émettant une puanteur exécrable, ou en crachant, mais c'est à peu près tout ce dont nous sommes capables. Notre tactique de survie se base sur la fuite. »  
Il glousse encore, en se passant une patte avant sur le visage.  
« Nous sommes moins sages que nous en avons l'air. »

Échappant sans scrupule au reste de la discussion, sa queue blanche sautillant dans la faible lueur ambiante, la créature disparaît à son tour, laissant le lapereau dans le giron de la Lorelei, et la Lorelei suspendue au cou d'un Kami mal à l'aise.  
« Dis-moi, mon beau prince Charmant, on pourrait passer à autre chose, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, non~ ? »  
Il croise les jambes, enroule sa queue autour de ses hanches, essaye de garder son calme.  
\- Je… ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment, se défend-il en la repoussant doucement.  
« Mais voyons, c'est toujours le bon moment pour ce genre de choses~ ! »

Elle laisse s'échapper son rire cristallin et s'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux, le petit lapereau toujours dans ses bras.  
« Allez, ne sois pas timide~ ! »  
Kami ne sait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Il tente de reculer, mais comme Lorelei est perchée sur lui, il ne lui échappe pas pour autant.  
« Allez~ » insiste la sirène. « Ça fait tellement longtemps~ ! »  
Il parvient, en se tortillant, à lui échapper, et une fois parvenu à une distance raisonnable, il élève son bouclier autour de lui pour se protéger.  
\- Non, c'est non.  
« Pff~ T'es pas drôle~ »

Elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le bébé wolpertinger toujours serré contre elle.  
« C'est pas grave, mais c'est moins drôle à distance~ »  
Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux.  
« Bon, commençons~ »  
Elle ressort sa main de sa chevelure elle tient un jeu de cartes.  
« Le but du jeu est d'avoir le plus de cartes devant soi à la fin de la partie~ Bon c'est plus drôle quand on est trois ou quatre mais à deux c'est rigolo quand même~ »

Le mewtwo s'approche à nouveau alors que la sirène distribue les cartes.  
\- C'est tout ? Tu ne voulais pas autre chose ?  
Elle éclate de rire, à gorge déployée, réveillant Bunny qui proteste faiblement avant de se rendormir.  
« Je suis une capsumone légendaire, voyons~ »  
Kami comprend ce qu'elle veut dire : elle ne peut pas s'accoupler.  
\- Mais pourtant, tu dis que le Rhin est plein de tes filles…  
Nouvel éclat de rire.  
« Je les appelle comme ça pour être gentille, mais ce sont juste des nymphes un peu bêtasses qui aiment les trucs qui brillent~ »  
Il lui sourit elle lui sourit en retour, de sa voix mélodieuse.  
Ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami.

* * *

chapitre inspiré des chansons A midnight gathering de Haggard et Be my savior tonight de Aqua


	2. La folie frappe à minuit

_12 et 13 mars 515_

* * *

« Allez, Kami, laisse-moi monter~ ! »  
\- Pour la dernière fois, non, c'est non.  
« Allez~ ! » insiste-t-elle encore.  
Le mewtwo soupire. Il ne veut pas contrarier la Lorelei, car ses capacités peuvent être très utiles et font d'elle une alliée de choix, mais d'un autre côté, elle a des jambes, elle peut marcher toute seule !  
« Sois sympa, dit oui~ »  
\- Je ne suis pas un cheval !

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, tête haute. Il ne veut pas céder. Il refuse de céder. S'il se plie à un caprice aussi insignifiant que celui de porter la sirène sur son dos pour le reste du voyage, qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'elle lui demandera des cadeaux, petits puis de plus en plus gros ? Il refuse de lui faire confiance, pas si vite. Pour autant qu'il la connaît, elle pourrait très bien finir par le manipuler et lui faire oublier Shym. Et il ne peut pas oublier Shym. Il a promis.  
« Bon~ » soupire la sirène « J'ai compris~ Je vais devoir marcher~ »

Elle désigne Bunny, le lapereau de wolpertinger, et, insidieusement, fait remarquer au mewtwo que celui-là au moins, il pourrait le porter.  
\- C'est d'accord, cède le pokémon le plus puissant du monde.  
La sirène ramasse le lapereau, qui était en train de collecter dans sa bouche diverses graines sauvages sans les avaler, et le serre contre sa poitrine.  
« Oh, le petit choupinet~ Il va avoir froid tout seul~ ! »

Elle sourit de toute sa voix en direction de l'homme-chat.  
« Il va falloir que je reste avec Bunny, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid~ Et tu as promis de porter Bunny~ »  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogne Kami. Allez, grimpe.  
Il se penche en avant et laisse mollement sa queue retomber sur le sol.  
« Super~ ! »  
La Lorelei ne se fait pas prier d'un bond, elle enfourche le mewtwo, cale ses jambes sur ses hanches larges, s'agrippe à ses épaules anguleuses, et laisse échapper son rire cristallin.  
« En avant~ ! »

Et Kami avance, soupirant, Lorelei et Bunny sur son dos, dans l'herbe vert tendre des pâturages alpins, grimpant les pentes, passant les cols, glissant de l'autre côté, encore et encore, enjambée après enjambée, vif et rapide, sans aucun cahot. Les kilomètres sont avalés comme dans un rêve. Il sait que le temps presse, qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de traîner comme il l'a fait la veille.  
Il peut sans problème atteindre Florence avant la nuit, en passant par Milan.

* * *

Milan est une ville immense. Même si elle est loin d'être aussi grande que la capitale de l'Europe, ses habitations sont plus denses et ses toits, tous couverts de verdure. Kami la traverse sans un bruit, sans être vu ni remarqué, comme une ombre. Il passe ensuite Parme, et coupe à-travers les Appenins pour atteindre Florence. L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée, et Bunny réclame une pause, que Kami lui concède. Ils s'arrêtent donc à nouveau dans une forêt de montagne.

« Eh, doucement, petit diable~ » chantonne Lorelei alors que le lapereau de wolpertinger lui saute des bras si soudainement qu'il la griffe.  
« Ze vais zouer ! » rétorque le bébé pokémon en s'éloignant, grattant le sol à la recherche de graines qu'il garde dans ses bajoues.  
\- Je me demande si c'est bien normal, ce qu'il fait, s'inquiète Kami.  
« Bah~ » répond Lorelei en haussant les épaules « Quel mal cela peut-il bien lui faire~ ? »

Le mewtwo ne répond rien. Quelque chose ne va pas dans l'atmosphère de la forêt.  
\- La pause est terminée, on y va.  
Il saisit Lorelei sous un bras, Bunny par les oreilles, et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, malgré les protestations de ses deux compagnons de voyage.  
« Mais ze veux encore zouer ! Tu me fais mal ! »  
« Lâche-moi, voyons~ ! Pose-moi par terre~ ! »  
\- Je ne veux pas rester ici. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose de pas normal.

Il n'a pas fait trois pas de plus qu'il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une énorme gueule surmontée de deux yeux rouges luisants et d'une paire de cornes droites. Sa fourrure courte est brune et rêche et ses crocs, largement écartés, sont aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir.  
« Hop hop hop, on ne passe plus ! » ordonne la bête. « La p'tite dame, là, elle vient avec moi. Et toi, le cinglé, tu écoutes sagement ce que j'ai à dire. »  
\- Hors de mon chemin, rétorque Kami en plissant les yeux.  
Entouré d'une aura menaçante, il s'élève doucement du sol et se prépare à riposter.

« V'là aut'chose » fait la bête en clignant stupidement des yeux. « Bon, c'est pas grave. Hum hum hum. »  
Sans prêter attention à Kami, il s'éclaircit la voix et tonne soudain :  
« Auteur de nombreux meurtres d'humains comme de pokémons ! Tortures psychologiques et physiques ! Colères incontrôlables ! Héritage renié pendant de longues années ! Gloutonnerie ! Luxure ! Orgueuil ! Vanité ! »  
\- C'est quoi ce délire ?! tonne Kami en préparant une ball'ombre entre ses mains.

Lorelei et Bunny, brusquement lâchés, tombent au sol.  
« Abandon de ses amis ! » continue la créature.  
\- TAIS-TOI !  
« Je ne fais qu'exposer les péchés du monde, c'est tout » bâille la gueule aux crocs acérés en se grattant derrière les oreilles. « Et un tour de manège supplémentaire pour la colère incontrôlable ! »  
Bien décidé à ne pas donner raison à l'impertinent, Kami se calme, mais continue de grogner dans sa barbe en se fouettant les flancs de la queue.

« Je suis un badalisc » s'excuse la gueule poilue. « C'est mon instinct, de crier haut et fort ce que les gens veulent garder secret parce qu'ils en ont honte. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'entraînement, vous autres ? »  
« Quel entraînement~ ? » s'enquiert Lorelei en se massant le bas du dos.  
« C'est un zeu ? » se réjouit Bunny.  
« Ben, l'entraînement pour monter à l'assaut des villages humains, pardi ! »  
\- Nous sommes des voyageurs, explique Kami. Nous ne sommes pas au courant de vos petites querelles de voisinage. Mais si je peux vous être utile…

« Vous avez entendu, vous autres ? »  
Par un effet indéterminable, la voix du badalisc résonne sous les arbres et dans toute la forêt. De partout jaillissent des créatures des bois – cerfrousses européens, plus gros que leurs camarades japonais des faunes femelles à la fourrure et aux cheveux verts, leur petit museau de biche remuant sans cesse des loups, des sangliers sur le dos desquels poussent des champignons, des insectes, des oiseaux, des gravalanchs, des blaireaux, des renards, des lynx, des vaututrices, même un gros ours patibulaire.

« Bon » explique la gueule énorme dont le corps, trop petit en comparaison, est dissimulé derrière ses terribles mâchoires « maintenant que nous sommes tous là, on va pouvoir réviser notre plan d'attaque. »  
\- …qui est motivé par… ? s'enquiert le mewtwo.  
La gueule hurlante ne daigne pas lui répondre, préférant se présenter.  
« Au fait, mon nom est Hurlepéché. Hurlep pour les amis, Hurl pour ces dames. »  
Il fait un clin d'œil aux faunes vertes qui lui répondent par des gloussements et des rougissements. L'une d'elle voit même une couronne de fleurs sauvages lui pousser sur la tête, tellement son émotion est forte.

« Mais trêve de bavardage. Les humains ont eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à nos œufs et à nos petits au nid, ils vont voir de quel bois nous nous chauffons ! »  
Le badalisc est acclamé par la foule des pokémons réunis. Il fait un signe, tous se taisent.  
« Alors, étranger, tu comprends mieux notre colère et notre cause ? »  
Soudain, Kami réalise ce qu'il trouvait bizarre dans cette forêt de montagne : c'est le silence. Le silence terrible, le silence hostile, l'odieux silence. Pas un oiseau ne gazouille, pas un pokémon ne discute. Il y a dans l'air une sensation d'attente très lourde. La tension est palpable.

\- Attendez un instant, tempère Kami. Que s'est-il exactement passé ?  
Il essaye de repousser Bunny qui a entrepris d'escalader ses jambes Lorelei se saisit du lapereau en lui murmurant de se tenir tranquille.  
« On pourra te raconter, étranger, quand on en aura fini avec ces humains » rétorque la gueule aux yeux rouges. « Pour le moment, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »  
\- Stop ! intime le mewtwo.  
Tous se figent bien malgré eux.

« Qui es-tu » hulule Hurlep « pour ainsi te mêler de nos affaires ? Tu peux participer si tu veux, mais n'essaye pas de nous interrompre ! »  
\- Je suis le Fils du Père !  
Les mâchoires tombent, les yeux s'écarquillent.  
« Qu…quoi ? Tu es le fils de Mew-le-Père ? »  
\- Parfaitement. Et l'heure est extrêmement grave. Il en va de la survie de toute notre espèce. Père est absent pour quelques temps, je prends la relève en attendant son retour.  
« Et, qu'as-tu en tête ? »

La gueule hurlante se fait soudain humble, les fleurs des faunes se sont refermées, même les sangliers couverts de champignons font silence.  
\- Pour commencer, c'est quoi cette histoire d'œufs ?  
Les femelles bondissent en avant et piaillent à qui mieux mieux.  
« Des humains sans scrupules sont venus dans notre forêt, armés de pokémons de type feu sans aucune pitié, et ils ont volé tous nos œufs, et les petits encore au nid ! C'est absolument intolérable ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé avant ! Les humains doivent être punis ! »

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?  
Oui, bien sûr qu'ils ont vu quelque chose : des empreintes d'humains, des déchets qui leur sont typiques (papiers, bouteilles), les humains eux-mêmes aussi, dont les pokémons ont tué plusieurs créatures de la forêt tentant de se mettre en-travers de leur route, la piste a même été relevée sur plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'à un lac entouré de quelques groupes de maisons.  
\- Je vais aller voir, promet Kami. Attendez-moi ici.

Un guide est dépêché – l'une des faunes, leur espèce étant nommée longana – et Kami se met en route, Lorelei sur ses talons.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas me suivre, lui dit le mewtwo. Ça pourrait être dangereux.  
« Je suis une créature des eaux, je ne crains pas le feu~ ! » rétorque-t-elle de son rire souriant et cristallin.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Les humains que nous cherchons ont probablement d'autres pokémons, pas que des créatures de feu. Tu risques d'être blessée.  
« Oh, tu es vraiment a-do-ra-ble, de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça~ »

Il soupire, comprenant qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot.  
\- Laisse au moins Bunny sur place.  
La sirène y consent. Elle pose le lapereau au sol et lui demande d'être bien sage.  
« C'est un zeu ? » s'enquiert ce dernier.  
« Oui, oui~ ! C'est un jeu, tu dois rester ici et on viendra te chercher ce soir~ ! »  
Le petit remue les oreilles puis se dresse sur les pattes arrières en souriant.  
« Ze vais être saze, promis ! »

Kami et Lorelei, guidés par la longana prénommée Genziana, ont à peine tourné le dos, que le wolpertinger se glisse dans leurs traces, remuant sa petite queue blanche, tout joyeux de pouvoir « zouer ».

* * *

Le groupe de pokémons parvient rapidement au lac, auprès duquel se trouve le petit village de Fontanaluccia, la Fontaine Lumineuse. Genziana refuse de s'en approcher. Kami et Lorelei doivent continuer seuls, la longana ne les attendra que jusqu'à la mi-nuit. Elle rajoute qu'elle ne se privera pas pour s'enfuir si sa vie ou sa liberté sont mises en danger par la présence des humains. Kami a compris, il sera là à l'heure.  
Malgré l'insistance du mewtwo, Lorelei n'accepte pas de rester en arrière. Elle tient absolument à l'accompagner, argumentant que le pouvoir de sa voix sera très utile. Kami ne peut le nier la sirène lui emboîte donc le pas. Tous deux deviennent rapidement invisibles aux yeux des humains, et franchissent le panneau d'indication d'entrée d'agglomération.

Les humains du village vaquent pour la plupart à leurs occupations normales. Leurs pokémons se tiennent bien sagement dans leurs pokéballs, sauf lorsqu'ils doivent effectuer un travail pour leur maître. Rien de bien inhabituel pour une contrée du sud des Alpes, mais Lorelei en est toute surprise, elle qui est habituée au lien fort qui unit les humains des régions du nord des Alpes à leurs pokémons.

« C'est incroyable~ » murmure-t-elle dans un souffle. « C'est comme si ici, nous n'étions considérés que comme des outils ou des machines~ »  
\- C'est malheureusement le cas, répond tristement Kami. J'ai entendu Berthe, une amie de la femme que j'ai aimée, en faire le récit.  
Il porte la main à la bourse suspendue à son cou et la serre un peu. La sirène rhénane s'appuie contre son bras pour le réconforter.  
« Tout va bien aller, tu verras~ » chantonne-t-elle en lui frottant le dos, comme s'il était un enfant malade.

Ils croisent une sorte de patrouille, en uniforme, des pokémons bien dressés marchant au pas à côté d'eux.  
\- Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon… s'inquiète Kami.  
« Mais~ » proteste Lorelei « nous ne risquons rien ensemble, pas vrai~ ? »  
\- C'est vrai, toi et moi, à nous deux, ne risquons rien. Mais je veux tirer cette affaire au clair le plus rapidement possible. Entre les pokémons prêts à tailler ces humains en pièce, et les humains qui patrouillent dans leur village comme en temps de guerre…

À nouveau il porte la main à la bourse suspendue à son cou.  
Intriguée, Lorelei essaye d'en savoir plus, mais Kami reste silencieux à ce sujet. Alors que la sirène tente une approche différente, le mewtwo lui fait signe de s'immobiliser. Un attroupement, singulier au vu du faible nombre d'habitants, a attiré son attention.  
\- Essayons d'en savoir plus, souffle-t-il à sa coéquipière.  
Elle acquiesce, pas très rassurée, gorge serrée. La peur lui noue la voix, la rendant incapable de chanter pour se défendre, ce qui l'angoisse encore plus.

Une petite dizaine de personnes de tous les âges se sont rassemblées autour d'un genre d'appentis duquel s'élèvent des éclats de voix et des hurlements de pokémons. Un énorme mastouffe aboie férocement, bondissant si haut qu'on peut le voir par-dessus les têtes des humains rassemblés.  
\- Filme, filme !  
\- Je filme, t'inquiète pas !  
\- Attends, on va écraser un autre œuf !  
Un bruit de choc et d'éclatement se fait entendre, la foule applaudit et rit à gorge déployée. Kami s'approche, Lorelei enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour ne pas voir. Elle tremble de la tête aux pieds.

Lévitant à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol, Kami jette un œil à ce qui se passe, et en a l'estomac tout retourné. Il a vu, et fait, bien des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais ce qui est en train de se passer est tout bonnement révoltant.  
Il y a là trois adolescents. L'un d'eux filme tandis que les deux autres détruisent un à un des œufs de pokémons empilés dans l'appentis, ou torturent à mort des individus juvéniles entassés dans des caisses. De temps en temps, ils jettent un œuf ou un petit au mastouffe, qui le met en pièces et le dévore sans le moindre état d'âme.

\- On va mettre ça sur internet, ça va être génial !  
\- Tu crois qu'on va gagner le concours du film le plus gore ?  
\- Je sais pas, faudrait faire mieux…  
\- Oh attends, j'ai une idée !  
À nouveau ils plongent leurs mains dans les œufs et les caisses. Ils en tirent une petite longana, au visage rond et poupin, au pelage vert tendre, au grands yeux humides, et la lapident à grands coups d'œufs.  
Kami est obligé de s'éloigner pour ne pas s'évanouir de dégoût.

* * *

« Bon sang, c'est effroyable~ ! »  
La voix de la Lorelei a des accents de grande tragédie d'opéra, et ses larmes, malgré son absence d'yeux, sont bien réelles.  
« Comment peuvent-ils faire ça~ ? Et ils filment, en plus~ ! Et ils rient~ ! Et ils s'amusent~ ! »  
Kami se concentre pour faire abstraction des sentiments de révolte et de nausée qui l'envahissent, afin d'analyser la situation de la manière la plus objective possible. Il _doit_ agir, c'est certain, mais il ne peut pas le faire sous le coup de la colère. S'il tue les humains, il ne vaudra pas mieux qu'eux, et encourra, à cause de son statut légal de personne non-humaine, les conséquences juridiques associées.  
Il a la désagréable impression d'avoir les mains liées.

« Que pouvons-nous faire~ ? »  
\- À part utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques pour les arrêter et récupérer les œufs, je ne vois rien d'autre à faire. Et il faut agir vite.  
« Comment vas-tu procéder~ ? » s'enquiert la Lorelei.  
\- Et bien, réfléchit Kami, je pense simplement tous les paralyser, récupérer les œufs, et prendre la fuite.  
La sirène penche la tête de côté.  
« Alors, qu'attends-tu~ ? »

Il se cache derrière sa queue.  
\- Si j'agis maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler, et je vais tous les tailler en pièces. Ce qui ne sera pas pour arranger la situation et entraînera des expéditions punitives de la part des humains, mettant encore plus en péril les populations de pokémons vivant dans ces montagnes.  
Lorelei serre ses bras contre elle.  
« Ça me gène un peu…~ »  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?  
« Et bien, ta réaction…~ »

Elle soupire, baissant la tête.  
« Tu… n'as rien fait~ ! Tu as laissé ces œufs et ces petits se faire détruire de cette horrible façon, sans intervenir~ ! »  
\- Je suis lié par les lois humaines, s'explique Kami.  
« Et depuis quand~ ? Depuis quand est-ce que nous autres pokémons devons obéir aux lois humaines~ ? Les seules lois que nous devons suivre sont les nôtres~ ! Nous devons en priorité protéger nos frères et nos sœurs~ ! »  
\- Pas moi. Je suis lié par les lois humaines en plus d'être lié par les lois de mon peuple, et je dois composer avec.

« Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise excuse~ » rétorque la sirène, furieuse. « Juste parce que tu ne te préoccupes que de toi, de ta guerre, de tes stratégies, de tes…~ »  
Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Kami la gifle férocement. Elle en est à moitié assommée.  
\- Je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu me suis par caprice depuis même pas deux jours ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré ! Rien des combats que j'ai menés !  
Elle se lève, courroucée, la joue endolorie, les oreilles sifflantes.  
« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un abruti, un gamin pathétique qui croit que le monde gravite autour de lui et qui croit que souffrir est une excuse suffisante pour s'en prendre aux autres~ Mais ce n'est pas vrai~ Toute la souffrance du monde ne sera jamais une excuse pour faire du mal aux autres~ »  
Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit.

Kami plaque les oreilles en arrière sur son crâne, et tourne la tête. Qu'elle fasse son caprice si elle veut. Après tout, il ne lui a jamais demandé de l'accompagner, c'est elle qui l'a suivi. Et puis, assise toute la journée sur son rocher, que sait-elle des humains ? Elle les voit soit se contrôler dans les rapides et en sortir indemnes, soit abandonner leur embarcation au gré des remous et en mourir noyés. Elle ne connaît rien de la vie. C'est une rêveuse. Elle ne fait que rêver et imaginer, assise sur son rocher. Elle ne sait rien.  
Et puis, franchement, faire la tête pour quelques œufs ! Les œufs, ça se re-pond, les œufs, c'est sans importance. C'est moins important en tout cas que Shym.

Shym… chaque instant qui passe, elle lui manque un peu plus encore. Mais comment en parler à Lorelei ? Elle ne pourra pas comprendre. Elle ne comprendra jamais. La douleur du vide en lui pendant des années, les horreurs des meurtres et des tortures, les horreurs dans son esprit, la perte de celle qu'il a aimée, et surtout, surtout…  
Surtout, Shym. Penser à elle lui donne envie de hurler. Il sait que c'est Kei, que tout au fond d'elle, il y a Kei, mais il ne reste rien de Kei, et Shym est une enfant, pas une adulte ! Et Shym est en même temps Céra, Joey, Léo, Amalthea, Saturnin, et Pixel aussi !

Mais il aime Shym d'un amour sans bornes, parce que dans Shym il y a Kei, parce que Shym est la seule femelle de son espèce, parce que Shym n'a personne et qu'elle risque de devenir comme lui s'il ne prend pas soin d'elle.  
Pourtant il ne pourra jamais aimer Shym comme il a aimé Kei, car il voit en Shym les bébés pokémons qu'il a vu grandir, parce qu'il voit en Shym la galopa qu'il a créée, parce que Shym n'est qu'une enfant. Parce que Shym n'aura jamais les souvenirs de Kei, et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de lui imposer de porter le fardeau de ceux qui ont disparu.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est pour lui. Ce n'est pas sa fille, ce n'est pas exactement sa sœur non plus, mais il ne parvient pas à la voir comme sa compagne ou une amie. C'est un amour très fort qu'il a pour elle, empreint de violence envers lui et de tendresse envers elle tout en même temps, plein de remords et de regrets, plein des souvenirs de Kei, mais un amour honteux tout en même temps, car il ne peut pas se permettre de l'aimer trop, car elle n'est encore qu'une enfant. Il sait qu'il doit se calmer, qu'il doit se raisonner, mais il a peur en même temps qu'à force d'étouffer ses sentiments, il ne les éteigne pour de bon, et ne parvienne plus à la voir autrement que comme une enfant, même lorsqu'elle sera adulte.

Tout ça emplit ses pensées et mobilise toute sa raison et sa réflexion, et Lorelei ne peut pas comprendre, elle ne comprendra jamais, que lorsqu'il voit les œufs d'autres pokémons, ça le ramène à Shym et aux œufs qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble, et qu'alors il ne voit ni n'entend plus rien autour de lui, et ne peut plus agir.  
Agir… la scène dont il a été témoin ne demande pas seulement d'agir, mais aussi de réfléchir. Les humains filmaient, ils parlaient d'un concours. Il faut absolument qu'il en apprenne plus. Car s'il y a un concours, c'est qu'un esprit dérangé offre une quelconque récompense, mais aussi, qu'il y a sans doute d'autres participants, d'autres massacres. Méthodique et calculateur, il n'hésitera pas à abandonner les quelques œufs et juvéniles qui sont encore en vie si cela peut lui permettre de retrouver l'instigateur et mettre un terme définitif à cette folie.

Kami en est à ces réflexions, lorsque Lorelei revient en courant, essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, et une ombre de peur sur son visage vide.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogne le mewtwo, pas très enclin à parler.  
La sirène s'effondre à genoux, épuisée par sa course.  
« C'est Bunny~ Il nous a suivis jusqu'au village~ Et maintenant, il est entre leurs mains~ ! »

Le flux énergétique de Kami ne fait qu'un tour. Tout se mélange dans sa tête : Bunny, le bébé qu'on vient de lui confier et qui est donc son fils adoptif tout autant que son pokémon de compagnie, Shym, les œufs, Shym, ses espoirs, Shym…  
Soudain, c'est comme si Bunny était un petit qu'il aurait eu avec Shym, un petit pokémon qui serait sorti d'un œuf qu'ils auraient pondu ensemble. Ce n'est plus un lapereau de wolpertinger, c'est une petite gerboise avec des oreilles de chat et des grands yeux, roulée en boule, suçant l'extrémité de sa queue, levant de grands yeux verts sur le monde qui l'entoure, jouant avec ses doigts pendant qu'une Shym adulte le porte contre son cœur.

En quelques secondes, il est de retour au village, bien visible, entouré d'une aura bleutée, féroce, terrible dans la lumière blafarde du crépuscule. La patrouille tente de l'arrêter il la balaye d'un revers de la main. La foule rassemblée autour des briseurs d'œufs – il n'en reste plus que cinq, et deux juvéniles terrorisés, sans compter Bunny – est dispersée comme des feuilles mortes par le vent. Les trois adolescents, surpris, ne savent pas comment réagir. Ils lâchent le mastouffe, étrangement semi-transparent et couché sur le dos, et de sa panse ouverte s'échappent trois autres juvéniles à moitié étouffés. Le chien termine d'agoniser en hurlant à la mort et en tentant de mordre tout ce qui passe à portée. Kami se saisit de la caméra et plaque les adolescents contre un mur. Un battement de sa queue, et Lorelei est ramenée de force à ses côtés par ses pouvoirs psychiques.

Sans ménagement, il plante la sirène devant les adolescents et pointe la caméra sur eux.  
\- Dis-leur, lui grogne Kami, dis-leur ce que tu penses de ce massacre ! Dis-leur que ce qu'ils font est horrible !  
« Mais, Kami~ »  
\- Parle !  
Les joues mouillées de larmes de terreur, elle se met à parler, de sa voix chantante, dans la langue des humains. Parler de la foi qui anime les pokémons, de la garde constante qu'ils mènent pour que la planète ne soit pas détruite, de la dévotion qu'ils ont pour les humains qui s'occupent d'eux et ce, même en cas de maltraitance. Parler des horreurs qui sont en train de se produire, chanter la douleur des familles auxquelles des enfants ont été arrachés, donner une voix enfin à l'ensemble de la population des pokémons.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, épuisée, le visage tout barbouillé de larmes, Kami est tellement bouleversé qu'il en pleure lui-même. Il lui faut un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et éteindre la caméra.  
Le mastouffe s'est entièrement dissipé. L'un des juvéniles qui avait été partiellement étouffé dans sa panse achève d'agoniser et disparaît à son tour. Les quatre rescapés se serrent dans les jambes de Lorelei, tout frissonnants. Bunny le rejoint, la mine grave. La nuit achève de tomber, le village n'est plus éclairé que par quelques réverbères.

Lentement, le mewtwo s'approche des trois adolescents.  
\- Vous nous devez beaucoup, beaucoup d'explications, leur souffle-t-il télépathiquement en leur causant au passage une effroyable céphalée.  
D'un geste, il les décolle du mur, et les pousse devant lui, leur intimant l'ordre de se rendre au domicile de l'un d'entre eux, dans une pièce avec un ordinateur connecté à Internet. Lorelei suit, les bébés pokémons serrés dans ses jambes, portant les œufs rescapés. La foule s'écarte pour les laisser passer.

* * *

Les trois adolescents sont trop choqués par la présence des deux pokémons parlants pour jouer les fortes têtes. Ils expliquent toute la situation depuis le début, sans faire d'histoire.

Tout avait commencé quelques mois auparavant, sur un site de diffusion de vidéos de combats pokémons. Une nouvelle section venait d'ouvrir, consacrée aux vidéos de pokémons mourant au combat. Rapidement cette section se mit à attirer du monde. Des rumeurs s'étaient mises à circuler pendant un moment, au sujet d'une possible mise en scène de ces morts – certaines vidéos avaient même étaient retirées du site, suite à des plaintes d'organismes de défense des pokémons, qui avaient jugé qu'elles ne montraient pas des accidents mais des meurtres. Le déménagement des serveurs vers des régions européennes plus laxistes en la matière permit de les remettre en ligne.

Petit à petit, les vidéos évoluèrent, ne montrant plus seulement des morts au combat mais aussi dans d'autres situations, de moins en moins accidentelles, de plus en plus mises en scènes et provoquées délibérément. Jusqu'à ce qu'un concours récompense par une mise en avant durant trois mois la prise de vue de meurtre de pokémons la plus gore.  
Kami frissonne Lorelei en vomirait volontiers, si c'était possible. Bunny se bouche les oreilles de ses pattes avant.

\- Et ça ne vous dérange pas, se révolte le mewtwo, de massacrer des êtres vivants pour votre bon plaisir ?  
\- Mais… c'est que des pokémons ! protestent les adolescents. Et c'était même pas des adultes, en plus ! Sauf Mastouffe, mais lui il était vieux et il allait de toute façon mourir. C'est pas grave, de casser quelques œufs, de tuer quelques bébés ! Les pokémons se reproduisent vite ! Et puis, ils sont tellement bêtes, je suis sûr qu'ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien !  
La sirène rhénane se plie en deux et hurle son désespoir, son dégoût, sa révolte, sa douleur. Tous les pokémons du village se mettent à lui faire écho.

Kami en a le souffle coupé. Comment des humains peuvent-ils penser comme ça, après tout ce que les pokémons ont fait pour eux ? C'est tout bonnement hallucinant.  
Il se reprend rapidement.  
\- Je veux que vous mettiez cette vidéo en ligne. La dernière partie. Celle où parle Lorelei. Je veux que vous la mettiez en ligne sur tous les sites de partage de vidéos que vous connaissez. Et la version complète, je veux que vous l'envoyiez à toutes les associations de protection et de sauvegarde des pokémons. Ainsi qu'aux plus grands journaux européens.  
\- Mais… tentent de protester les humains.  
\- Faites ce que je vous dis !  
Les yeux du mewtwo luisent de fureur. Les humains, terrorisés, obtempèrent.

Ils y passent une bonne partie de la nuit. Peu avant le dernier délai annoncé par Genziana la longana, Kami envoie Lorelei lui apporter Bunny ainsi que les rescapés, et lui tenir compagnie. Il reste seul dans le village humain, droit et terrible derrière les adolescents, ne leur laissant aucun repos. À chaque fois qu'ils créent un nouveau compte sur un nouveau site pour pouvoir poster la vidéo ou un fragment de celle-ci, il s'assure d'imposer un mot de passe très long et très compliqué, afin qu'ils ne puissent le retenir et tout supprimer après son départ.

Il prend note mentalement que la dénonciation de ces crimes pourrait être rajoutée à la liste des choses à faire par les humains, avec le marquage des pokémons sauvages comme étant des pokémons apprivoisés.  
Lui qui pensait organiser l'entraînement de ses semblables dans le but de se battre contre leurs oppresseurs, le voilà à mille lieues de ses prévisions ! Et Shym qui lui manque… Shym, aux mains des humains, à être testée par des scientifiques auxquels il ne fait qu'à moitié confiance pour s'occuper d'elle, dans le repaire d'une organisation criminelle qui a tenté à plusieurs reprises de le tuer lui… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit le jour où il l'a laissée toute seule ? Et il ne peut plus faire marche arrière en abandonnant son peuple !

Il serre dans sa main la bourse suspendue à son cou et contenant les cendres du corps de Kei. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il va sauver les pokémons, séparer les bons humains des mauvais, mener cette guerre odieuse, et lorsque tout sera terminé, il retrouvera Shym. Et si Shym ne survit pas, ou ne veut pas de lui, et bien… Et bien, il avisera. Il n'est même pas certain lui-même de parvenir à l'aimer comme une épouse.  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, entre chien et loup, que Kami quitte enfin les adolescents épuisés et terrorisés. Il traverse le village la tête haute les habitants, qui ont veillé toute la nuit, le guettent aux fenêtres, cachés derrière les rideaux. Aucun n'ose faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Spectre traversant une ville fantôme, le pokémon s'enfonce dans la forêt et dans la brume, au grand soulagement des humains. Il retrouve Genziana et Lorelei, somnolant assises sur un gravalanch endormi, Bunny ronflant étalé dans leur giron, les autres petits et les œufs autour de leurs pieds. Doucement, il les réveille.

« Alors ? » s'enquiert la créature des bois.  
\- J'ai fait en sorte que les événements d'aujourd'hui ne passent pas inaperçus du monde des humains.  
« Ils vont être punis alors ? »  
Il laisse retomber ses oreilles de chaque côté de sa tête.  
\- Ça, je l'ignore.  
« Mais c'est affreux ! » bêle la longana. « Comment peut-on ne pas punir de pareilles atrocités ? »  
Il soupire, il est épuisé. Lorelei se serre contre lui.  
\- Les lois des humains ne sont pas universelles et varient d'une région à l'autre, explique-t-il. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je vous expliquerai tout un peu plus tard.

* * *

Les créatures de la forêt et de la montagne se rassemblent autour de Kami et de Hurlep, de Lorelei et de Bunny, Genziana et les rescapés de l'incident. Les petits piaulent, appellent leurs parents. La foule se presse, s'approche, puis soudain se fend lorsque l'un ou l'autre parent des survivants répond à l'appel de sa progéniture. À grand renfort de coups de patte et de rugissements, le badalisc met un peu d'ordre dans le chaos ambiant et fait taire tout le monde.

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Laissez le temps à Kami de faire son compte-rendu ! » beugle la gueule géante.  
« Rendez-nous d'abord nos enfants ! » rétorquent les parents.  
« Une chose à la fois ! » insiste la bouche hurlante.  
« Les petits sont terrorisés~ » répond Lorelei d'une voix blanche, trahissant les émotions qui l'agitent. « Ils ont besoin de retrouver leurs parents~ Si ces derniers peuvent promettre de rester sur place et de ne pas s'enfuir, peut-être pouvons-nous laisser les familles se retrouver~ ? »  
La créature révélatrice des fautes de tout un chacun grogne mais accepte le compromis.

Kami explique le plus vite possible ce que les humains faisaient aux œufs et aux bébés pokémons, sans rentrer dans les détails. Il ne veut pas que cette foule rassemblée ne se laisse emporter par la colère et se précipite sur le village pour le raser. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Puis il passe à ses propres actions, le sauvetage des survivants, et la communication de ces actes atroces au reste de la population humaine.  
« À quoi cela sert-il ? » protestent quelques longanas.  
La question est bientôt reprise par des vautours, des lynx, un cerfrousse, une nichée de hoothoots.

Kami est bien embêté, il ne sait pas trop comment expliquer à cette population sauvage l'importance de ce qu'il a fait avec la vidéo.  
\- Les populations humaines ne sont pas toutes régies par les mêmes lois, explique-t-il. Certaines trouvent ça très grave de lever la main sur nous, tandis que d'autres n'y voient pas d'inconvénient majeur.  
Les pokémons autour de lui montrent des signes d'énervement. Il doit aller au but le plus vite possible.  
\- Ici, dans le Sud, nous sommes moins protégés que dans le Nord. Aussi ai-je communiqué à des humains du Nord chargés de nous protéger, ce qui s'est passé ici hier. J'ai aussi demandé à Lorelei de faire un petit discours en langue humaine.

« Et à quoi ça va servir, tout ça ? » insiste la foule. « À quoi ça va servir, de leur parler ? Ce sont des humains, ils ne comprennent rien ! »  
\- Justement ! s'impatiente le mewtwo. La grande majorité des humains n'est pas mauvaise par nature mais le devient à force d'entendre d'autres dire que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Le discours de Lorelei a pour but d'inverser cette tendance qui se répand dans le sud de l'Europe. Leur faire comprendre ce que nous pensons, ce que nous ressentons. Leur faire comprendre ce que nous sommes. Que nous ne leur voulons pas de mal, que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Qu'ils doivent nous respecter.

« En fait~ » traduit la sirène rhénane « Il utilise les mêmes armes que ceux qui veulent nous détruire, mais dans l'autre sens~ »  
« Quelles armes ? » interroge un sanglier couvert de champignons. « Où sont ces armes ? »  
La foule reprend ses interrogations. Kami lève une main pour réclamer le silence. C'est finalement Hurlep qui l'impose, d'un terrible rugissement.  
\- Cette arme, explique Kami lorsque le calme est revenu, c'est la propagande.  
« Escroc ! » lui hurle une voix anonyme dans la foule.

L'appel est repris Kami doit ériger un bouclier autour de lui et des quelques autres qui l'accompagnent, afin de les protéger. Il patiente quelques instants puis :  
\- ÇA SUFFIT !  
La vague de pouvoirs psychiques qui déferle renverse tous les pokémons rassemblés autour de lui, et les étourdit. Il grince des dents.

\- Si nous les attaquons les premiers, nous leur donnerons raison. De plus, ils possèdent des armes redoutables, qui sont en train de se répandre, et contre lesquelles même moi, je ne peux rien faire. Un assaut direct n'est pas, pour le moment, une bonne idée.  
« Par contre, nous pouvons nous préparer à cette guerre qui s'annonce. Tisser des réseaux de renseignement, rallier des pokémons apprivoisés à notre cause, montrer au plus d'humains possibles les atrocités que certains nous font tout en prouvant que nous ne leur voulons pas de mal. Ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent se faire comprendre d'eux, doivent les encourager à parler le plus possible, à faire connaître la vérité. C'est le seul moyen de balayer les mensonges qui sont répandus à notre sujet.

Les créatures de la forêt ne sont pas vraiment convaincues. Hurlep réfléchit longuement alors que Kami observe les réactions de la foule et écoute leurs échanges.  
« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » approuve le badalisc. « C'est exactement ce que mon instinct me pousse à faire : hurler aux gens ce qu'ils ont fait de mal pour le révéler au grand jour. J'aime ton style, Fils du Père. »  
Le mewtwo acquiesce doucement de la tête. Lorelei, qui ne se sent pas du tout à sa place, serre Bunny contre sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas l'habitude des grandes discussions, des grandes assemblées. Elle ne connaît, après tout, que son chant, son rocher, et les jeux simples et amusants qui lui permettaient de passer le temps en attendant.

Les pokémons de la montagne ne sont pas d'accord avec Kami. Ils ont été un peu refroidis dans leur ardeur par la révélation de l'existence d'armes terribles capables d'abattre même le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, mais ils refusent de suivre la voie proposée par le mewtwo. Ils préfèrent opter pour un repli sur eux-mêmes, la dissimulation, la solidarité communautaire. La montagne les protège, disent-ils. Les humains, qui ne la connaissent pas aussi bien qu'eux, ne pourront rien faire s'ils se réfugient au plus profond des bois, s'ils se serrent les coudes pour se protéger les uns les autres.  
Oui, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire : se retrancher dans la montagne en attendant que l'orage passe.

Kami hausse les épaules. Qu'ils s'enterrent dans leur future tombe, si ça leur chante, ils ne pourront pas dire qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus.  
\- S'il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour vous, dit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge pour attirer leur attention, je vais y aller.  
Personne ne le retient il s'éloigne, accompagné par Lorelei. Hurlep et Genziana les rejoignent rapidement.  
« On ne vous a pas remerciés pour le coup de main » s'excuse la longana en baissant les yeux.  
Ses longs cils ombrent ses joues rosies elle se passe la main sur la nuque, secouant son épaisse chevelure vert mousse.

Le mewtwo s'arrête, surpris.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai pu en profiter pour rassembler pas mal d'informations et peaufiner ma stratégie. Et puis, j'aurais pu sauver plus d'œufs et de petits, si j'avais été plus réactif. Je me sens un peu coupable de n'avoir pas pu faire mieux. Je ne mérite pas d'être remercié.  
« Balivernes ! » rétorque le badalisc en secouant son énorme tête. « T'es bien plus brave que tous ces autres clampins réunis. Si y'a la moindre chose qu'on puisse faire pour toi… »  
Kami et Lorelei échangent un regard surpris – enfin, autant que la sirène rhénane peut le faire avec son visage vide. C'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas, mais dont on ne peut pas non plus abuser.

\- Remontez vers le nord, leur demande Kami. Traversez la capitale des humains en remontant le Rhin, jusqu'au QG de la Team Rocket. Là, allez voir Shym, qui est comme moi, mais avec d'autres couleurs. Expliquez-lui ce qui s'est passé ici, et demandez-lui de traduire pour les humains.  
Le badalisc éclate de rire.  
« Nan, désolé, mais on n'y arrivera jamais. J'ai galéré comme pas permis pour traverser la plaine entre les Alpes et les Appennins, je n'arriverai jamais à faire le chemin inverse. Les humains sont de plus en plus sauvages. Même avec Genziana à mes côtés, nous ne pourront jamais les repousser. »  
\- Pourquoi te sous-estimes-tu à ce point ? s'enquiert le mewtwo.  
« Je ne me sous-estime pas » rétorque Hurlep. « Je m'estime à ma juste mesure, c'est tout. Par contre, toi, tu as la mémoire courte. »

\- Plaît-il ?  
« Nous avons dû demander ton aide et celle de Lorelei » leur rappelle gentiment Genziana. « Si nous n'avons pas pu sauver nos propres œufs des mains de quelques humains, comment pourrions-nous jamais traverser des villes hostiles ? »  
« Elle a raison~ » constate Lorelei. « Tu ne peux pas leur demander de faire quelque chose de plus difficile que ce qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à faire~ »  
Le mewtwo plisse les yeux. Il ne peut pas les repousser, mais en quoi pourraient-ils lui être utile ? Hurlep peut révéler les mauvaises actions de tout un chacun, déjà. Enfin, des pokémons tout du moins. Mais la longana ?

\- Bon. Quels sont vos capacités spéciales, alors ? S'enquiert-il.  
Ses yeux s'illuminent au fur et à mesure que les deux pokémons lui expliquent ce dont ils sont capables. Le badalisc peut lire non seulement dans le cœur des pokémons mais aussi dans celui des humains. Même s'il est un peu bêta sur les bords, il est très courageux et sa voix peut porter à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est un allié de taille pour ces deux raisons, aussi Kami décide-t-il de le garder à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.  
La longana peut « lire » dans les plantes, lesquelles, à la grande surprise de Kami, peuvent se souvenir de ce qui est arrivé près d'elles. Elle peut leur commander aussi, temporairement, de faire pousser des broussailles ralentissant ses poursuivants, ouvrir des arbres afin de s'y cacher, appeler des racines féroces ainsi que des lianes pour frapper ses adversaires.

Acquiesçant doucement, le mewtwo leur permet de le suivre et de l'accompagner dans son périple. La Méditerranée est encore loin et les obstacles sont nombreux sur leur route.  
« Et moi ? » piaule Bunny, alors qu'ils reprennent leur marche.  
« Comment ça, et toi~ ? » lui demande Lorelei.  
« Et moi, z'ai aussi plein de pouvoirs ! » répond le lapereau en bombant le torse. « Ze pourrai voler quand ze serai grand ! Ze peux puer très très fort pour faire peur aux méssants ! Et puis, ze peux leur crasser dans les z'yeux ! »

« Mais voyons~ » taquine la sirène « Tu es encore un bébé~ ! »  
« Ze suis peut-être un bébé » rétorque le wolpertinger sans se laisser désarçonner « Mais ze bois dézà de l'alcool ! Et ça me rend super fort ! Ze le fabrique dans ma bousse avec des graines. »  
\- Voilà un mystère résolu, remarque Kami en haussant un sourcil.  
Il fait référence aux bajoues que Bunny n'a pas cessé de remplir de graines sans les avaler.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Madness strikes at midnight du groupe Stratovarius.


	3. Dans une manica

_14 mars 515_

* * *

« Oh, Rome~ » soupire Lorelei. « Rome n'est plus très loin~ ! J'en ai tellement entendu parler~ ! J'aimerais tellement la visiter~ ! »  
\- Nous n'y allons pas, répond Kami sèchement. Trop de dangers. Nous sommes en territoire ennemi. Nous éviterons autant que possible les grandes agglomérations. Nous sommes trop nombreux à présent.  
La sirène soupire et sa voix fait la moue, retournant sa lèvre inférieure en rebord de pot de chambre. Quelques ombres rajoutent un peu d'expression sur son visage vide.  
« Rome est pleine de pécheurs » approuve Hurlep. « Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de leur hurler leurs fautes. Ça serait pas très discret… »

La longana frissonne.  
« Je ne m'étais encore jamais autant éloignée de la forêt natale » murmure-t-elle. « Je ne me sens pas très bien, il me manque quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue ! »  
« Mais voyons~ » la taquine Lorelei. « Nous sommes des pokémones ! Nous sommes tout le temps toutes nues ! »  
« Et super mignonnes ! » approuve le badalisc avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. « Et toi, Kami, tu en penses quoi ? »  
\- J'en pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans ma vie, rétorque le mewtwo, qu'elle n'est pas ici, et qu'elle me manque terriblement.  
« Pff, t'es pas drôle… » se désole la gueule immense.

* * *

Le groupe s'écarte un peu en direction de l'est. Kami a prévu de passer par les villes de Terni, Rieti puis, plus au sud, L'aquila, et de faire une pause dans les forêts avoisinantes. Les autres approuvent, mais ne comprennent pas pourquoi le mewtwo tient absolument à passer quand même par des agglomérations urbaines humaines.  
\- Je veux surveiller mes ennemis, explique le Fils du Père. Me tenir au courant de leurs mouvements, de leurs pensées, de l'évolution de leurs actions envers notre peuple. Je veux aussi répandre des idées de résistance parmi eux.  
« Ta fameuse propagande » remarque Hurlep.  
\- Exactement, approuve Kami.

Ils se remettent en route, Bunny sautillant tout autour d'eux. Le lapereau disparaît de temps en temps dans les broussailles pour jaillir à nouveau quelques mètres devant eux, sautant le plus haut qu'il peut et battant de ses petites ailes comme si elles étaient assez fortes pour lui permettre de s'envoler.  
« Z'ai trouvé des graines ! Z'ai trouvé des graines ! »  
Sa petite tête ornée de minuscules cornes apparaît au milieu des feuilles, pour disparaître à nouveau.  
\- Fais attention quand même, lui conseille Kami avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Ses pensées, elles sont toutes dirigées vers Shym. À quoi ressemblera-t-elle lorsqu'il sera de retour ? Sera-t-elle aussi grande que lui, plus petite, plus grande ? Aura-t-elle les hanches larges et les épaules étroites comme lui-même ou au contraire, les épaules larges et les hanches étroites comme les mâles humains ? Sa queue sera-t-elle plus fine ? Aura-t-elle le museau plus long ? Sa tête sera-t-elle ornée d'une crinière ? Et le reste de son corps, sera-t-il couvert d'une fourrure plus épaisse, ou seulement à certains endroits ?

À quoi ressembleront ses parties génitales ? À celles de Kei, avec plusieurs lèvres, et un clitoris ? À un simple tube ? Et à l'intérieur, ça sera comment ? Est-ce que ça sera grand, est-ce que ça sera étroit ? Est-ce que ça sera droit ou légèrement courbe ? Avec des protubérances à l'intérieur, comme quand Kei était constipée, ou tout mou et tout doux ? Chaud, froid ? Et si jamais il se rend compte que ça ne lui plait pas, comment feront-ils ? Ils pourront toujours pondre des œufs ensemble, là n'est pas le problème, mais… si le sexe n'est pas bon ? Que faire ? Comment faire ? Leur amour sera-t-il plus fort ? Se contenteront-ils d'une relation platonico-reproductrice ? Auront-ils recours à des accessoires pour passer des moments érotiques ensemble malgré tout ? Se renfermera-t-elle sur elle-même en se sentant coupable de ne pas être assez bien pour lui ?

« Hum-hum » fait Genziana en détournant les yeux. « Hum-hum ! »  
\- Hum-hum quoi ? répond Kami avec un mouvement d'humeur.  
« Si tu as envie d'un petit moment d'intimité avec Lorelei, suffit de le dire. Pas besoin d'exposer comme ça ta bonne humeur ! »  
Kami baisse les yeux, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'entoure les hanches de sa queue. La sirène rhénane lui coule un regard intéressé et le toise de la tête aux pieds pendant qu'Hurlep se tord de rire devant la mine déconfite du mewtwo.

\- C'est bon, ça va…  
« Mais~ » interrompt Lorelei « je te croyais immortel, tout comme moi~ ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies un pareil attribut~ ? »  
Kami ferme à demi les yeux et détourne le regard.  
\- J'ai abandonné mon immortalité par amour pour une mortelle. Mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
Il serre fort dans sa main la petite bourse suspendue à son cou et contenant les cendres de Kei.  
« C'est noble de ta part… » murmure Genziana, visiblement impressionnée.  
Hurlep et Lorelei approuvent de la tête. La créature à gueule immense reste silencieuse pendant encore de longs moments, et la troupe continue d'avancer sans mot dire.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne remarque la disparition de Bunny.

* * *

Le nez dans une pile de journaux récupérés dans une poubelle, Kami épluche les dernières nouvelles du monde des humains tout en les commentant. Lorelei doit le tenir par le bras et le tirer ou le pousser en fonction des obstacles qu'ils croisent. La sirène rhénane ne cesse de chanter, dressant un mur d'illusions autour de leur petit groupe de crainte que la concentration du mewtwo ne diminue et que le mur d'invisibilité qu'il dresse en permanence autour d'eux ne s'effondre.  
« Où est l'intérêt à décrypter ce que les humains ont inscrit sur ces choses ? » interroge Hurlep. « Je suis amplement suffisant pour dénoncer leurs méfaits, tu ne crois pas ? »  
\- Savoir ce que tel ou tel individu a fait, c'est une chose. Se renseigner sur les mensonges qu'ils profèrent pour pouvoir les contrer, est une autre chose.

Soudain, la longana se fige. Ses yeux fouillent le décor qui les entoure.  
« Bunny… où est passé Bunny ? »  
Le mewtwo lève le nez des journaux, sonde les environs de ses pouvoirs psychiques, et pâlit.  
\- Ma vigilance a flanché… Comment est-ce possible ? Bon sang, c'est pas vrai !  
« Quoi, comment ça~ ? » s'inquiète Lorelei. « Où est-il ? »  
« Nous sommes autant fautifs les uns que les autres » grogne le badalisc, visiblement mal à l'aise de devoir se compter parmi les pécheurs. « Nous sommes quatre adultes, ça fait huit, euh… » il coule un regard à la sirène « Ça fait six yeux, c'est amplement suffisant pour en garder au moins un sur un lapereau ! »

\- Je l'ai repéré, annonce Kami.  
Son regard est dur et glacé.  
\- Jamais ma vigilance n'aurait dû faillir.  
« Alors, où est-il passé~ ? » s'inquiète Lorelei.  
Le mewtwo ne répond rien, se contentant d'entraîner ses compagnons dans son sillage.

* * *

Ils arrivent en vue de baraquements montés à la va-vite, entourés de grillages barbelés et de pokémons en patrouille accompagnés par leurs dresseurs.  
« Quel est cet endroit effrayant ? » gémit Genziana.  
\- Un camp de dressage, répond Kami sombrement. Je viens de lire des choses à ce sujet dans les journaux que j'ai récupérés. C'est atrocement glauque.  
« Mais à quoi ça sert~ ? » s'étonne Lorelei. « D'habitude les humains préfèrent dresser eux-mêmes leurs pokémons, non~ ? »  
\- Je vais tâcher de faire court, murmure Kami.  
Le badalisc s'est figé, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés.

Pour faire court, donc, un camp de dressage est un lieu où les humains du sud de l'Europe parquent les jeunes pokémomns sauvages après avoir massacré les adultes. Là, les petits sont forcés de suivre un entraînement rigoureux à base d'obéissance aux humains et d'absence totale de réaction en cas de maltraitance de leur part. Pour, disent les autorités, limiter le risque posé par les individus sauvages et mal élevés. Il est prévu qu'une fois la nature sauvage débarrassée des pokémons sans dresseurs, tous les petits nés en captivité soient eux aussi soumis à ce conditionnement.  
« Je ne comprends pas… » se désole Genziana. « Nous sommes déjà élevés dans le respect des humains ! Nous n'avons pas besoin que ces derniers nous volent nos petits pour leur apprendre ce que nous leur avons déjà enseigné ! »

Le mewtwo plisse les yeux en étudiant les installations.  
\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Les pokémons qui accompagnent les gardiens de ces camps considèrent eux aussi qu'il est nécessaire de dresser les individus sauvages ! C'est tout bonnement…  
Il ne trouve plus ses mots.  
\- Je dois y aller voir. Je dois comprendre comment ils ont été endoctrinés.  
« Tu en profiteras pour récupérer Bunny~ » rappelle Lorelei d'un air sévère.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de Bunny, rétorque Kami. Je veux comprendre comment des gens de mon peuple ont pu être retournés contre leurs semblables.

Il sort du couvert végétal, ordonnant à ses compagnons de l'attendre. Avec une grande assurance, ses papiers d'identité à la main, il s'avance vers les gardes de l'entrée du camp.  
\- Regarde, Filippo !  
Le garde qui a parlé fait signe à son compagnon, qui lui répond d'un geste de la tête. Puis il sort du poste de garde un appareil servant à vérifier si le pokémon vers lequel il est pointé appartient bien à un humain ou pas. Les capsules vendues en Europe ont en effet la propriété de marquer les pokémons qui y entrent un peu à la manière d'un tatouage, identifiant leur propriétaire en cas de perte ou de vol. Ce marquage n'étant pas obligatoire au Japon, Kei n'avait jamais marqué ses compagnons, et surtout pas Kami. Ce dernier, depuis l'obtention de son statut légal de personne non-humaine, ne peut d'ailleurs pas être marqué, sous peine de poursuites judiciaires à l'encontre du marqueur.

\- Il est sauvage, indique Filippo. Et adulte. Appelle la patrouille d'extermination.  
\- Je suis tout autant humain que vous, proteste Kami avec patience. Je veux visiter les lieux.  
Le garde fait un geste des pokémons de type ténèbres s'interposent.  
\- Alerte ! annonce Filippo dans la radio. Puissant capsumon de type psy, utilise beaucoup d'illusions, tente de se faire passer pour un humain…  
Il n'a pas le temps d'achever le signalement. Kami balaye ses adversaires d'un revers de la main et immobilise les humains.  
\- Tu me donneras les renseignements dont j'ai besoin, grogne-t-il en infligeant un terrible mal de tête à son interlocuteur. De gré ou de force.

« Ah ça, tu parles de diplomatie ! » se moque Hurlep en le rejoignant. « Foncer tête baissée, taper d'abord, interroger ensuite, moi aussi, je peux le faire ! »

* * *

Bunny remue la queue, ravi. Il est entouré d'autres petits pokémons de son âge, avec lesquels il a beaucoup joué. Mais quelque chose le tracasse : pourquoi sont-ils tous enfermés dans ces cages ?  
« Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? » demande-t-il à un chenipan.  
« Aucune idée » répond l'insecte.  
« Et toi tu sais ? » demande-t-il à un roucool.  
« Je ne sais pas » roucoule l'oiseau.  
Le lapereau soupire. Ça sert à quoi d'être avec plein de nouveaux copains si c'est pour s'entasser les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer ?

Au début, ça l'amusait, de voir des caisses entières de copains arriver régulièrement. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus la place pour jouer à quoi que ce soit, ça commence à devenir inquiétant.  
Une énorme silhouette apparaît sur une estrade d'autres encore entrent par les portes.  
« Silence ! » meuglent les créatures.  
Bunny n'avait encore jamais rien vu de pareil. Les bestiaux sont d'une taille imposante. Il en a les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Sur sa droite se trouve un mastodonte quadrupède au dos recouvert de plaques, aux grandes oreilles et au long nez. De sa bouche sortent d'énormes dents qui ressemblent à des cornes.  
Sur sa gauche grogne un félin dont la queue est celle d'un scorpion. Son visage simiesque est découpé d'une gueule énorme remplie de tellement de crocs que l'aspect en devient surréaliste.  
Derrière piaffe un cheval à tête, pattes avant et ailes d'aigle. Ses oreilles sont aussi celles d'un cheval, et il n'a pas l'air commode. Il est accompagné par un serpent aux ailes de chauve-souris, une gemme étincelante au milieu du front.  
Sur l'estrade, un énorme bœuf a crinière et queue de cheval secoue sa tête dont les cornes pointent en arrière. Son souffle forme des nuages ardents, comme de cendres incandescentes, autour de lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour rigoler ! » continue de meugler le bœuf cracheur de feu. « Mettez-vous en rang ! »  
« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? » miaule une voix dont Bunny ne parvient pas à distinguer le propriétaire.  
« Bêtes de foire ! » glatit l'hippogriffe. « Créatures de honte et de désobéissance ! »  
« Obéir aux humains, obéir aux humains » siffle la vouivre à ses côtés.  
« Survivre ensemble » barrit l'éléphant. « Survivre en effectuant notre devoir. »  
« Manger » rugit la manticore. « Manger, vivre, obéir, pas souffrir, pas mal. »

Le lapereau se gratte l'arrière de la tête, interloqué. Ces pokémons adultes, non seulement ne savent pas jouer – comme la plupart des adultes – mais en plus, ils sont complètement allumés ! Le grand chat violet, sa copine aux cheveux blonds, la femme-chèvre couverte de fleurs et la grande bouche qui parle très fort, ne jouent peut-être pas avec lui, mais ils ne sont pas aussi sinistres que ces hôtes qui l'encerclent. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Quelque chose de pas naturel. Quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de ce que sa maman lui a dit.

Car sa maman lui a dit un jour, le jour où il est sorti de l'œuf, la première fois qu'elle lui a adressé la parole, qu'il fallait être gentil avec les humains. Mais pas leur obéir forcément. Les protéger, pas les servir comme des esclaves. Aller à leur rencontre, pas se laisser mener en laisse. Être fidèle par amitié, pas par peur ou par nécessité. Vivre avec eux, pas survivre sous leur coupe.  
Bunny a peur de ce qui pourrait se passer de l'autre côté des murs en tôle. Il ne veut pas tendre l'oreille, pas entendre, pas suivre, pas obéir. Son instinct lui ordonne de prendre ses pattes à son cou et de partir, loin, loin, loin.  
Il se promet de prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que l'occasion se présente.

* * *

Kami comprend mieux l'enchaînement des évènements, comment la population a été manipulée. La panique en Sicile, que Berthe avait signalée à Kei. Les explications de Madame Boss au sujet des armes d'avant le Cataclysme, testées justement en Sicile afin de déclencher ladite panique. Comment tout a été mis sur le dos des pokémons, spécialement des pokémons sauvages. Ainsi que la réaction logique des institutions légales : déclarer, dans les régions du sud tout du moins, l'état d'alerte sanitaire à propos des pokémons sauvages. Difficile, dans ces conditions, de regagner les faveurs de la moitié australe de l'Europe. Il faut absolument que la contre-propagande soit la plus rapide, car une fois les humains gagnés à la cause maffieuse, difficile de leur faire changer d'avis…

Difficile également de délivrer les pokémons du camp sans offrir à ses ennemis une preuve supplémentaire de la dangerosité de son peuple. Impossible pourtant de laisser tous ces pauvres petits à la merci du conditionnement qui les attend. Si seulement ces humains voulaient reconnaître son statut légal, il pourrait emporter tous les juvéniles rassemblés…  
« Psst ! Kami~ ! Kami~i chéri~ ! »  
La voix mélodieuse de la Lorelei, imprégnée de ses sortilèges, lui dresse le poil sur l'échine. Il ne peut lui résister. Il efface la mémoire des gardes du camp et fait demi-tour.

* * *

Bunny suit les autres juvéniles. Ils sont séparés en groupes. Le sien est mené par le bœuf au souffle ardent, un bonnacon. Il ne pose pas de questions. Des humains les prennent en charge, les mènent devant des mannequins humanoïdes, recouverts de vêtements sales que des humains ont portés, et remplis de choses délicieuses qui sentent vraiment super bon. Bunny en a l'eau à la bouche. Mais il a promis de rester sage, et de toute façon, avec ses bajoues pleines de graines en fermentation, il ne peut pas se permettre de manger par gourmandise et perdre sa précieuse eau-de-vie. Son instinct lui commande de garder les crocs serrés et de ne manger que le strict minimum, sauf pour stocker du grain.

Les humains, autour des mannequins, restent vigilants. Ils portent des objets bizarres. Quel jeu est-ce donc ?  
Tous les petits se rassemblent autour de ces choses qui sentent tellement bon, se collent dessus, essayent d'atteindre les friandises. Les objets que portent les humains retombent sur eux, les faisant glapir.  
Bunny a compris : le jeu, c'est manger les friandises sans se faire toucher !  
Il remue la queue, il est fier de lui. Mais il ne peut pas jouer à ça, son instinct lui commande de garder les dents serrées pour retenir les grains qui fermentent dans sa bouche.

Il tourne donc les talons, laissant derrière lui le bœuf-cheval au souffle ardent et les bébés pokémons à leur jeu. Il ne fait pas attention à ce que meugle la bête en crachant des flammes. Il ne l'entend pas répéter avec conviction qu'il faut se soumettre aux humains, qu'il ne faut pas les attaquer même si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, qu'il faut sans hésiter s'en prendre aux autres pokémons qui osent lever la main sur les humains… Non, Bunny reste sourd à ce discours. Il gratte la terre, se faufile sous une barrière et, exhibant sa queue blanche, sautille vers d'autres horizons.

* * *

\- Que se passe-t-il, ô belle et douce Lorelei ?  
Kami revient à la raison au moment même où il prononce cette phrase. Il se secoue, étonné et vexé de s'être entendu dire des choses pareilles. Hurlep est à ses côtés, tout dégoulinant de mots tendres et de roucoulements amoureux.  
\- Voici mes amis~ ! annonce la sirène à un couple d'humains. Nous aussi, nous voulons dénoncer les mauvaises méthodes de dressage de ces camps.

« On va faire de la propagande, comme hier ! » s'enthousiasme Genziana en sautillant sur place, tout excitée. « On va battre les humains à leur propre jeu ! »  
Les yeux du mewtwo vont de ses compagnons pokémons aux deux humains, et vice-versa. Les humains ont avec eux une caméra dissimulée dans un sac. Sur eux plane un sentiment de justice mêlé de honte et de culpabilité. Kami comprend rapidement ce qu'ils voulaient faire : pénétrer illégalement dans le camp pour en dénoncer les manières. Les humains souhaitant venir en aide aux pokémons sont donc plus nombreux qu'il le pensait, et peuvent être trouvés à n'importe quel endroit, dans des forêts alpines comme à l'entrée de camps de dressage.

« Ils m'ont prise pour une humaine~ » glousse, amusée, Lorelei. « Je ne vais pas les contredire~ »  
De sa voix, elle lance un clin d'œil à son amoureux, qui acquiesce doucement. Non, ne les contredisons pas.  
\- Bien. Allons visiter cet endroit, et dénoncer ses actions au monde entier.  
En apparence, il a l'air calme, alors qu'il suit les deux humains particulièrement nerveux et la Lorelei à la voix cristalline. Mais à l'intérieur, il bout, il se débat.

Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il y a tellement à faire ! Avec ses pouvoirs presque sans limites, il pourrait les sauver, ces pokémons maltraités par les humains, mais il n'a pas assez de temps, ni assez d'énergie, pour _tous_ les sauver ! Il peut modifier les souvenirs humains, mais il ne peut pas manipuler _tous_ les humains de _toute_ l'Europe ! Il pensait pouvoir régler la majorité des problèmes durant son voyage, puis user d'un réseau comme de tentacules prolongeant ses bras, mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'est pas un dieu. Il n'est rien qu'un pokémon. Il va devoir mieux s'organiser, déléguer pas mal de choses, surveiller. Il ne peut plus se dissiper comme il est en train de le faire.

Il n'a pas envie de faire ça, de s'entourer de sbires et de généraux, mais il le faut, il n'a pas le choix. Le justicier masqué, c'est bien beau, mais il ne s'agit pas de lutter contre quelques petites frappes. C'est une guerre qui s'annonce. C'est une guerre qu'il faut mener.  
Alors il se donne un dernier délai : lorsque Shym sera assez forte pour se battre, il la laissera aller sur le terrain à sa place, et il prendra la direction de la résistance. Pas avant.  
Il n'en a pas envie, c'est le rôle de Père, mais Père n'est pas là et il est le seul à pouvoir le remplacer. Malheureusement, sa motivation commence à s'étioler devant l'ampleur de la charge. Il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir se battre aussi longtemps, pas l'habitude de devoir tenir, pas l'habitude de ne pas contrôler la situation.  
Mais a-t-il encore le choix ?

* * *

Se redressant sur ses pattes de derrière, Bunny renifle l'air et tend l'oreille. Il aimerait savoir à quels autres jeux on peut jouer dans cet endroit.  
Des cris attirent son attention. Il tourne la tête, fait quelques pas. Une souris deux fois plus grosse que lui et se déplaçant à l'aide de trois trompes sur lesquelles elle se tient alternativement passe à toute vitesse devant lui. Elle tient une feuille roulée serrée entre ses courtes pattes, et sa queue ornée de piquants s'agite au rythme de ses pas.  
C'est la première fois que Bunny voit un rhinograde.  
« Et, attends ! Tu zoues avec moi ? »  
« Pas le temps pas le temps » répond le rhinograde d'une voix nasillarde. « J'ai du travail. »  
« Ze viens avec toi ! » annonce Bunny en s'élançant à sa suite.

Le lapereau de wolpertinger s'éloigne des cris et des hurlements de pokémons. Après tout, il n'aime pas les jeux qui font peur. Il préfère les jeux où il faut courir et sauter. Et puis, il n'aime pas la grosse voix de la manticore, qu'il entend rugir par-dessus les glapissements des bébés pokémons.  
Le rhinograde est amusant, le rhinograde court vite, le rhinograde escalade des petits barrières et passe par des chattières. C'est vraiment rigolo !  
Il se glisse, à la suite de la souris marchant sur son nez, entre les jambes de quelques humains.  
« Bunny~ ! » fait une voix, la voix de Lorelei.  
« Ze zoue ! » répond le wolpertinger en se retournant à demi. « Ze reviens après ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il continue de courir après le rhinograde, malgré les appels insistants mais discrets de la sirène. Lui n'a pas envie de jouer avec les humains, comme le font la blonde enchanteresse, la timide faune verte, l'homme-chat aux pattes de kangourou et la grosse bête avec une grande bouche et des petites cornes. Il reviendra les voir dans une heure ou deux, quand il aura mal aux pattes, quand il commencera à avoir faim. Il se fiera à son nez pour les retrouver, et à ses oreilles aussi. Pour le moment, il est occupé à suivre la queue annelée ornée de petits barbillons à son extrémité, qui s'agite au sommet de la grosse souris qui se déplace sur trois trompes.  
Pour s'amuser, il essaye de l'imiter, en marchant sur ses pattes de devant. C'est rigolo !

* * *

« Kami, je viens de voir passer Bunny~ »  
\- Moi aussi, répond le mewtwo de sorte que seule Lorelei puisse l'entendre.  
« Et alors~ ? Tu ne le rattrappes pas~ ? »  
\- Je le suis à l'aide d'un lien psychique, rétorque-t-il. Il n'est pas en danger.  
« Pas en danger~ ? Ici~ ? »  
\- Je préfère le savoir en train de jouer à courir dans tous les sens sur les chemins de messagerie interne plutôt que dans tes bras, à contempler le spectacle odieux du traitement que les humains infligent à nos semblables.

\- Vous êtes certains que les capsumons qui vous accompagnent sont bien dressés ? s'enquiert l'un des gardes qui escortent la petite troupe. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Pourquoi ne les tenez-vous pas dans leurs capsules ?  
\- C'est une méthode de dressage euh… chinoise, répond Lorelei avec son plus beau sourire auditif. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous avons de quoi les contrôler en cas de problème.  
Elle module sa voix, influençant le raisonnement de leur escorte.  
\- Par ici, annonce le garde.

Les deux humains porteurs de la caméra sont nerveux. Leurs mains se posent régulièrement sur leurs poches, à la recherche de la présence rassurante de leurs capsules. Hurlep baragouine dans sa barbe la longue liste des horreurs commises par les gens alentours, tandis que Genziana, toute sa fourrure jaunie par l'effroi, tâche de faire de son mieux pour ne pas l'entendre. Lorelei, tête haute, donne de la contenance au groupe. Kami, de son côté, continue d'observer tout en ruminant de sombres pensées.

* * *

Bunny s'assoit à côté du rhinograde, dans le grand bureau. Il regarde partout avec grand intérêt, fixant le moindre mouvement, prêtant l'oreille à la moindre parole.  
\- Je ne comprends pas à quoi servent toutes ces lois de restriction en matière de capsumons, soupire une femme en entrant dans le bureau. Vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles dans le journal ? D'ici trois mois, il faudra faire réaliser des contrôles mensuels de tous les capsumons afin de vérifier qu'ils ne présentent aucun danger. C'est complètement irréalisable !  
L'homme installé dans la salle lève les yeux de ses papiers.  
\- Encore ?  
Il se lève, prend le document des mains de la femme et le parcourt du regard.

Il lit le texte trois fois.  
\- Je veux bien, soupire-t-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau, faire de mon mieux pour protéger la population, récolter le plus possible de juvéniles pour les éduquer correctement, mais ces contrôles, ça ne sera pas possible. Trois mois, ce n'est pas assez pour former le personnel nécessaire ni pour mettre en place les infrastructures associées.  
\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? gémit la femme en se tordant les mains.  
Elle remarque la souris perchée sur ses trompes, et le papier qu'elle tient entre ses pattes. Elle lui fait signe le rhinograde lui tend la lettre et reprend sa place à côté de Bunny.

L'enveloppe est décachetée, son contenu est déplié.  
\- La version officielle de l'article du journal, explique la femme avec un soupir. Notre centre de dressage n'est même pas correctement opérationnel, et ils veulent déjà mettre en place des contrôles.  
\- C'est tout simplement logistiquement impossible, répète l'homme.  
Il est visiblement très angoissé.

« Il se passe quoi ? » piaule Bunny dans l'oreille du rhinograde. « C'est un zeu ? »  
« Ce n'est pas un jeu » couine la souris en réponse, de sa voix nasillarde.  
« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
La créature soupire et explique de quoi il retourne au wolpertinger.  
« Cet endroit est à la base une petite entreprise familiale de dressage de polémons. »  
« C'est quoi dressaze ? »  
« C'est un peu comme une école pour savoir bien se comporter et apprendre à travailler avec les humains. »

Le lapereau remue la queue joyeusement.  
« Oh, z'aime bien l'école ! »  
« Sauf que, dernièrement, il est devenu obligatoire d'amener, bon gré mal gré, tous les bébés pokémons sauvages dans cette… école » continue le rhinograde. « Nous manquons cruellement de main d'œuvre et les derniers employés de mes patrons ont des résultats catastrophiques ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Bunny penche la tête de côté. La souris se frotte les oreilles de ses pattes minuscules.

« Normalement, il faut être gentil avec les pokémons qu'on veut éduquer » explique-t-elle patiemment. « Mais ça prend du temps et il faut de la patience. Nos nouveaux employés, imposés par le gouvernement humain local, n'ont pas de patience et encore moins de gentillesse. Les résultats sont rapides, certes, mais également catastrophiques et les risques de désastre sont énormes. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
La bête perchée sur ses trompes soupire.  
« La violence ne fait qu'engendrer la violence. À retardement, souvent, si on frappe assez fort. C'est très dangereux. »

Bunny se dresse sur ses pattes de derrière, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Tu veux dire que les zeux de cette école font mal ? »  
Le rhinograde ferme les yeux et se cache le visage.  
« C'est horrible ! » couine la souris perchée sur son nez. « Mais si mes humains ne font pas ça, s'ils ne suivent pas ce que leurs chefs humains leur disent de faire, alors ils n'auront plus de travail, plus de maison, plus de nourriture, et je n'aurai plus le droit de rester avec eux ! »  
« C'est pas bien ! » grogne Bunny, courroucé. « Les chefs des humains sont des méssants ! Méssants méssants ! »  
« Et nous n'avons pas le choix… » gémit le rhinograde.

* * *

\- Et vos techniques de dressage, s'enquiert Lorelei en faisant de son mieux pour contrôler le tremblement de ses genoux, elles sont efficaces ?  
\- Dans un cas sur deux, explique l'homme en laissant reposer sur son épaule la cravache dont il est armé.  
\- Comment ça, dans un cas sur deux seulement ? s'enquiert la sirène.  
Elle coule un regard à Kami, qui surveille que les humains qui les accompagnent filment bien toute la scène.  
\- Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer les dernières directives gouvernementales, de toute façon, explique le dresseur.

Il se lance dans une description des différentes techniques, de l'importance, pour le gouvernement local, de ne surtout pas avoir le moindre contact amical avec les capsumons afin d'éviter leur imprégnation, des chiffres des études menées sur les grandes écoles de dressage, de l'avantage des écoles de dressage sur le dressage par les particuliers, et plein d'autres choses encore.  
Pendant que l'humain est occupé, Genziana, Hurlep et Kami tentent d'approcher les pokémons captifs ainsi que ceux des dresseurs.

Les petits en cours de « dressage » se plaignent tous des exercices et des jeux trop difficiles et douloureux, sans comprendre qu'ils sont victimes de maltraitance. Leurs gardiens, qui appartiennent à leurs « dresseurs », en revanche…  
« Je sais parfaitement » soupire le bonnacon, la créature mi-bœuf mi-cheval au souffle ardent « que ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien. Mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire dans l'état où en sont les choses. Les humains de la région, ils sont devenus fous, vous savez. Ils chassent les pokémons sauvages. Certains s'amusent même – je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement mais j'ai entendu des bruits courir à ce sujet – à faire souffrir leurs victimes le plus possible. C'est absolument atroce, vous ne trouvez pas ?

« Bref, moi et les copains, on a été réquisitionnés en même temps que nos humains pour participer à la formation – autrement dit, au dressage forcé – de bébés pokémons arrachés à leur famille. C'est rien que des orphelins perdus, ces petits. Et on a pas le droit de montrer des signes physiques d'affection ou de quoi que ce soit d'amical à leur encontre, vous vous rendez compte ? Alors on fait ce qu'on peut. On essaye de les encourager à être gentils et à faire semblant le plus possible, dès que les humains ont le dos tourné. C'est pas juste ce qu'ils doivent subir. Les humains ont perdu la tête.  
« Alors, on fait de notre mieux, enfin de notre moins pire, à notre niveau, avec le peu de marge de manœuvre qu'on a. Mais c'est vraiment, vraiment révoltant, ce qui se passe ici. Vraiment. »

Ailleurs, un autre dresseur, un autre pokémon à la voix rauque et dure mais au cœur lourd et triste de ne pouvoir qu'obéir.  
« Ça me fait mal, ce que mon humain me demande de faire. Mais je ne peux pas désobéir à mon humain ! » se désole l'hippogriffe. « Ah, si seulement le Vaisseau pouvait être reconstitué… ou simplement son squelette, le Grand Dragon ! Ou n'importe quel autre morceau ! Il pourrait développer suffisamment de puissance et de pouvoirs pour trier les pokémons des humains, sauver les premiers, et détruire les seconds. Mais nul ne sait où se trouvent les pièces du Vaisseau, hormis le Premier d'entre nous. »  
« Vaisseau ? Dragon ? De quoi parles-tu ? » s'étonne Genziana. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces choses auparavant. »

La créature mi-cheval mi-aigle tend les oreilles et vérifie que personne ne peut les espionner.  
« On raconte » murmure-t-il le plus bas possible « des légendes sur l'arrivée de notre peuple sur la Terre. Rares sont ceux qui s'en souviennent encore. Elles parlent d'un Vaisseau dans le ventre duquel nous avons voyagé, elles parlent d'un Grand Dragon qui nous aurait porté sur son dos, et du Premier d'entre nous qui nous aurait tous enfantés après le crash et le démembrement du Vaisseau. Les légendes disent aussi que les morceaux du Vaisseau, les membres du Grand Dragon, sont encore vivants quelque part, et qu'en les rassemblant, il est possible de recréer le Vaisseau. »

* * *

Bunny fait distraitement sa toilette. Après ça, il ira jouer ailleurs. La rhinograde est une pokémone un peu trop sinistre à son goût, malgré sa sympathie. Elle ne parle que de choses ennuyantes, de ce que font ses humains, de problèmes de gestion, bref, que des choses très ennuyantes et pas intéressantes. Elle ne voulait même pas jouer avec lui. Il n'a même pas fait l'effort de retenir son nom.  
Il étire ses membres et se prépare à partir, toutes ses moustaches dehors, cherchant du museau l'odeur de ceux chez qui son père l'a envoyé en vacances, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre, laissant passer, justement, Lorelei et Kami. Ses deux tuteurs ne sont pas seuls.

\- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? s'exclame le patron du centre.  
\- C'est moi, chef, s'excuse un des employés. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur vos techniques de dressage.  
\- Pourquoi ? Laisseriez-vous n'importe quel espion industriel nous voler ?  
\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un centre pour y placer nos propres capsumons afin de les mettre dans le droit chemin, coupe Lorelei de sa voix enchanteresse.  
Elle siffle doucement une douce mélopée. En quelques notes, elle a charmé ses interlocuteurs.

Bunny n'écoute pas la suite de la conversation, se contentant de sauter dans les bras de Genziana et de s'y endormir.

* * *

Le Vaisseau… le Grand Dragon… des humains et des pokémons qui suivent les directives de répression malgré leurs désirs personnels… la façon dont fonctionne la société humaine… tout cela danse dans l'esprit de Kami. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête, que penser. Doit-il continuer à arpenter l'Europe en conseillant à tous les pokémons et les humains qui partagent ses convictions de garder le contact les uns avec les autres pour mener des actions coordonnées ? Doit-il abandonner ses compagnons et partir à la recherche du Vaisseau ?

Il est perdu dans sa tête, pétri de doutes. Il voit pour la première fois, réelles, tangibles, les limites auxquelles il est astreint. Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois. Même s'il peut régler tous les problèmes du monde individuellement, il ne peut pas tous les régler en même temps. Il n'a pas assez de pouvoirs pour ça. Il est loin d'être la créature omnipotente et omniprésente qu'il s'imaginait être.  
Mais, surtout, il est terriblement, terriblement seul.

« Quelque chose ne va pas~ ? » s'inquiète Lorelei en s'approchant de lui.  
Il tourne légèrement la tête vers elle.  
\- Je doute, finit-il par admettre. Je suis censé être votre guide, votre sauveur, mais je ne suis même pas sûr de quoi faire ou comment.  
La pokémone s'appuie doucement contre son bras.  
« Tu vas y arriver~ J'en suis sûre~ »

Sa voix lui sourit, plein de confiance et de tendresse.  
« Tu m'as sauvée, moi tu arriveras bien à sauver le monde~ » plaisante-t-elle.  
Son rire cristallin résonne sous le ciel étoilé.  
Kami passe un bras autour de la ceinture de la sirène, un peu apaisé.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson _In a manica_ de Sirenia


	4. Chapter 4

_du 15 mars au 5 août 515_

* * *

Épuisé par les interactions sociales répétées, Kami décide d'éviter toute créature vivante, quelle qu'elle soit, jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Ses compagnons en sont attristés, mais il tient bon face à eux et reste déterminé.  
\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué, leur explique-t-il. De plus, nous perdons beaucoup de temps à jouer les justiciers. Une chose à la fois : d'abord tisser un réseau, ensuite agir.  
« Il ne faut pas mettre la charrue devant les bœufs~ ! » s'exclame Lorelei, toute guillerette. « Mais Lorelei, on peut la mettre là où on veut~ ! »  
\- Et surtout là où _elle_ veut, soupire Kami tandis que la sirène lui saute sur le dos.

La petite troupe se remet en route, dans les pas du mewtwo. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'ils atteignent la Mer Ionienne, près de la ville de Tarente, la plus polluée d'Europe. Toutes sortes de poissons aux épines empoisonnées, de flaques de boue toxiques, de créatures malsaines de toute sorte les accueillent.  
« Sainte Marie, quelle puanteur ! » s'exclame Genziana en se bouchant le nez. « J'en ai la fourrure qui se fane ! »  
« Heureusement qu'j'suis là ! » commente une voix pleine d'énergie.

Tous en cherchent l'origine. C'est Bunny qui débusque la petite créature blanche au dos orné de fleurs et de gazon.  
« Shaymin, pour vous servir ! » s'exclame le petit hérisson en s'ébrouant. « Encore qu'ici, on est tous Shaymin ! »  
Il siffle tout un troupeau de hérissons fleuris se range derrière lui.  
« Shaymin SARL, SCIC de réhabilitation de sites et sols pollués, à vot' service ! »  
« Esse c'est… quoi ? » demande Hurlep, un peu perdu.  
« Société Coopérative d'Intérêt Collectif. On rassemb' tous les pomons qu'ont intérêt à c'qu'on garde l'environnement propre. » explique le shaymin.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, rappelle Kami en entrant dans les flots.  
Il lève une main. Les vagues s'immobilisent puis se creusent autour de lui. Bientôt, une demi-sphère d'air l'entoure, comme s'il était debout dans un bateau.  
« Attendez ! » proteste le shaymin. « V'voulez pas nous laisser faire not'pub ? »  
« Désolée… » s'excuse Genziana en suivant le mewtwo.  
« Je reste avec mon chéri~ ! » lance Lorelei depuis les épaules de Kami, Bunny dans ses bras.  
« J'ai un train à prendre » coupe Hurlep en bondissant vers ses compagnons.

« J'vous fait une réduc' ! » plaide le hérisson.  
\- Non, répond Kami.  
« Services gratuits à vie pour vous ! »  
\- Non.  
Un hérisson plus petit s'approche du chef du groupe, la mine basse.  
« Allez, a vot' bon cœur ! » insiste le chef shaymin. « On a toujours b'soin d'un shaymin chez soi ! »  
« Il est mignon… » finit par lâcher Genziana. « J'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit compagnon comme ça quand j'étais petite… »

Le regard du mewtwo va de la longana au bébé shaymin, et du bébé shaymin à la longana.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ? grogne Kami. Tu veux l'embarquer avec nous ?  
« Non non ! » se défend la faune. « C'était juste pour dire, comme ça. Si tu connais une jeune fille, ça lui ferait plaisir. Voilà. »  
Le kangourou violet s'éclaircit la voix. Il a un peu l'impression qu'on lui force la main, mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que ça serait bien, pour Shym, d'avoir un animal de compagnie, et pas seulement des dames de compagnie ou des nourrices. Une petite créature sur laquelle veiller et dont elle pourrait s'occuper.

\- Combien ? grogne-t-il à l'adresse du leader du groupe.  
« Pas cher, pas cher ! » répond le shaymin avec enthousiasme.  
Il pousse le petit en direction de Kami.  
« Donnez-lui des fleurs, plein d'fleurs, et pis en hiver, des p'tites sucreries et du miel. À boire, de l'eau claire un peu sucrée. »  
\- Combien en demandez-vous ? insiste le mewtwo.

La créature au dos de gazon montre ses dents en un large sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.  
« Pas grand-chose, deux fois rien. »  
\- Bon, répond Kami, passablement énervé. Voici rien, et voici encore rien. Ça fait deux fois rien.  
Le chef shaymin hurle de rire en se roulant par terre.  
« J'aime ton humour, copain. On va pouvoir faire de bonnes affaires. »  
Il redevient rapidement sérieux.  
« OK, parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Nous avons un gros, gros problème. Et pas les moyens de le résoudre. »

Le mewtwo soupire. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus se mêler personnellement des petites affaires des uns et des autres se retrouve à nouveau à jouer les héros.  
\- C'est quoi, votre problème ?  
Hurlep remue la queue doucement et souffle entre ses dents quelque chose à propos de la colère. Kami grince des dents et plaque ses oreilles en arrière, mais il se contient.  
« Persécution, pardi ! » répond le shaymin. « Parce qu'on prolifère là où c'est l'plus pollué, pour pouvoir nettoyer un peu les poubelles des humains, ben on est traités com' des rats ! Comme on peut pas être empoisonnés, on est poursuivis et tués à coups de bâtons ! »

\- Malheureusement, c'est une situation qui n'est ni nouvelle, ni limitée dans l'espace, soupire le mewtwo. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous devons parler au Gardien de la Méditerranée le plus vite possible, pour l'encourager à rejoindre un réseau de résistance européen que je tente de mettre en place.  
« Et l'but final » s'enquiert le hérisson vert « c'quoi, plus précisément ? »  
« Sauver tous les pokémons du monde~ ! » interrompt Lorelei. « Parce que mon amoureux il est le meilleur, et qu'il va tous nous sauver, et que les méchants humains vont être punis, et qu'il restera plus que les gentils humains après, et qu'on va enfin tous vivre sur un pied d'égalité~ ! »  
\- Calme ton enthousiasme, grommelle Kami.

« Ça m'va ! » lance le shaymin avec un grand sourire. « On vous laisse le p'tit en gage de bonne amitié, confiez-le à une jeune fille, ça leur f'ra plaisir à tous les deux. Nous, on file aux quatre coins d'l'Europe rassembler nos troupes et réorganiser nos actions. »  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
« Ben, logique ! » répond la créature au dos de gazon en souriant plus largement encore. « On arrête le boulot, et on le r'prend que pour les gens qu'sont gentils avec les pokémons. Les autres, z'ont qu'à se débrouiller tout seuls avec leurs saletés. Zou, les p'tits gars ! On décolle ! »

Les hérissons s'étirent, et voilà que leurs pattes s'allongent, que le gazon de leur dos devient une queue touffue derrière eux et deux larges cornes sur leur tête, et que les fleurs qui les ornent s'enroulent comme un bandana autour de leur cou. Quelques instants après, portés par un pouvoir mystérieux, ils s'éparpillent aux quatre vents.  
Seul reste le plus petit d'entre eux, sur lequel Bunny se jette aussitôt pour jouer en criant « Copaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! ».  
Les saisissant tous les deux par la peau du cou, Kami les ramène à l'ordre et le groupe, au milieu d'une grosse bulle d'air, s'enfonce dans les flots de la Mer Ionienne.

* * *

Lorelei serre Bunny contre sa poitrine. Genziana se terre contre Hurlep et le petit shaymin, dans le creux du cou de Kami. Le décor est impressionnant de beauté et de froideur tout en même temps. La lumière ne pénètre pas très profond, et bientôt les couleurs bleutées font place à l'obscurité. Le silence est oppressant.  
« Kami… j'ai peur… » murmure Lorelei en se serrant contre son dos.

Il l'entoure de sa queue pour la rassurer, et glisse un regard à Hurlep et Genziana. Le badalisc a l'air étrangement petit lorsqu'il ferme sa gueule énorme. Il ressemble à un crocodile à fourrure, avec une queue courte, qui utiliserait des béquilles pour surélever la partie antérieure de son corps. Petites pattes, grande gueule – au sens propre comme au figuré. Avec ses petites cornes et ses yeux rouges, il est vraiment laid. Mais il sait, il devine, que derrière cette apparence peu engageante se cache un cœur franc et loyal.  
Genziana se serre contre la fourrure rêche, entre les pattes griffues, son museau mignon enfoncé dans le cou de la grosse créature. Sa fourrure verte a jauni aux pointes, mais elle se contrôle du mieux qu'elle peut.

Navigant d'après ce que captent ses pouvoirs psychiques, Kami se dirige vers la plus grande concentration de pokémon qu'il trouve dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Il ne peut pas aller trop vite : ses camarades ne supportent pas les mêmes forces que lui.  
Quelques poissons, pokémons ou non, sont écartés de la sphère d'air qui les entoure.  
Alors qu'ils continuent d'avancer dans les ondes noires, Kami continue de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête ce que Genziana lui a rapporté au sujet du Vaisseau. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une légende ? Mais derrière toute légende se cache une part de vérité.

* * *

« Halte ! Où allez-vous ? »  
Deux tritons barrent le passage au groupe de voyageurs, entourés de poissons furieux et autres crustacés.  
\- Nous venons voir le Gardien, répond Kami calmement.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Hurlep ouvre la bouche, prêt, par réflexe, à crier au visage des gardes ce qu'ils ont fait de mal dans leur vie. Le mewtwo lui ferme le clapet d'un geste de la main, puis il décline son identité et celle de ses camarades.  
« Fils du Père… » murmure les gardes en s'inclinant.  
Les portes sont ouvertes sur une série de cavernes taillées à même le plancher océanique, dans une falaise sous-marine.  
« Alors c'est ça le Royaume de Méditerranée ? » murmure Genziana, impressionnée.  
« Ze veux zouer ! » chouine Bunny, forcé à l'immobilisme depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Le groupe passe une sorte de siphon avant d'émerger à l'air libre. Ils sont accueillis par des tritons et des néréides, couverts de bijoux formés d'algues et de coquillages.  
« Bonjour, voyageurs, et bienvenue ! »  
Kami et ses compagnons se voient offrir des parures d'algues en guise de cadeau de bienvenue, et ils sont pilotés vers les appartements de l'intendant.

Les cavernes du Royaume de la Méditerranée sont de toute splendeur. Les murs de roches volcaniques, témoins du passé géologique des lieux, suintent d'une humidité constante grâce à laquelle poussent des biofilms de couleurs iridescentes, verts, bleus, et toutes les nuances entre les deux. Certains, au plafond, sont même phosphorescents, conférant un éclairage multicolore aux différentes salles.  
Partout, des bassins de profondeurs diverses accueillent animaux-poissons et pokémons-poissons, ainsi que de nombreuses autres créatures, crustacés, éponges, coraux, cétacés, même quelques oiseaux.  
Tout un circuit de tuyaux, grilles, pompes assure la circulation et le renouvellement de l'air et de l'eau.

« C'est étrange~ » remarque Lorelei à l'adresse de leur escorte. « Vous ressemblez aux gardes, mais vous ne leur ressemblez pas~ »  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande une néréide.  
« Et bien…~ »  
La sirène rhénane hésite.  
« Et bien, vous avez l'air plus frêles, plus souples, moins couverts de coquilles~ »

Néréides et tritons éclatent de rire.  
« Les gardes évoluent suivant un schéma un peu différent du nôtre » explique un triton. « Au sortir de l'adolescence, soit nous décidons de vivre en paix et en couple – et nous devenons ce que vous voyez – soit nous préférons une vie plus farouche, et nous nous choisissons une armure de coquillages, coraux et autres, et nous devenons des gardes. »  
« Et vous ? » interroge la néréide. « À quoi ressemblent vos mâles ? »  
Lorelei et Kami échangent un regard furtif. La sirène tortille une mèche blonde autour de son doigt.  
« Je suis unique~ » finit-elle par répondre.

« Oh ? » s'étonne un triton. « Et quel est votre rôle ? »  
L'ensorcelante blonde baisse légèrement les yeux.  
« Et bien…~ Hum…~ Noyer les marins, ce genre de choses…~ »  
« Faut pas croire que c'est une criminelle ! » intervient Hurlep. « Au contraire : la petite s'est innocemment contentée de donner corps à une légende locale. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si les humains croyaient, à ce moment-là, à l'existence d'une charmante créature chantant pour les attirer afin qu'ils fracassent leurs bateaux sur les rochers ! »  
« Effectivement… » murmure une néréide.

Ils continuent d'avancer dans les cavernes. Les gardes sont nombreux, même s'ils se font discrets. Sur tous les habitants du Royaume flotte un sentiment de crainte. Le temps est à la guerre. Même si tout est fait pour ne pas y penser, pour le cacher, le temps est à la guerre.  
Une porte de plus, quelques gardes, les voilà dans le bureau de l'intendant.  
Kami, Lorelei, Genziana et Hurlep se rapprochent doucement du grand bureau, une demi-barque de pêche renversée, quille en l'air. De derrière l'objet de bois partiellement vermoulu proviennent des grognements et des soufflements.

Une tête de bœuf jaillit soudainement dans leur champ de vision, les faisant sursauter. Bunny en profite pour s'échapper, entraînant à sa suite le shaymin, pourtant peu désireux d'interrompre sa sieste.  
« Bien bien bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »  
La voix chevrotante de la tête de bœuf remplit le bureau. Elle se redresse sur un vieux cou ridé dont l'excédent de peau tressaute à chacun de ses mots. Un corps de mégapagos suit, escaladant tant bien que mal la barque retournée. Les pattes postérieures et la queue sont aussi celles d'un vieux bœuf.  
\- Qui… qui êtes vous ? bredouille Kami, choqué par la vision surréaliste.

Il grogne en se tournant vers Lorelei, persuadé qu'elle est en train de lui jouer un tour. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier qu'elle n'y est pour rien.  
« Qui je suis ? Mais, je suis l'intendant, bien sûr ! »  
« Qu'êtes-vous ? » interroge Genziana.  
« Une simili-tortue, pardi ! » répond la créature en riant. « Vous n'en aviez encore jamais vu ? »  
Ils secouent la tête négativement.  
« Ah, ces jeunes, aucune culture… » soupire la créature à tête de bœuf.

Il se secoue.  
« Bon bon bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, quel est le motif de votre venue dans notre Royaume ? »  
\- Je dois voir Neptune, répond Kami. C'est urgent.  
« Et que lui voulez-vous, à Neptune ? » s'enquiert la simili-tortue.  
\- J'ai pris sur moi d'organiser la défense face aux actions criminelles humaines de ces derniers mois, explique le mewtwo. Comme j'ai entendu dire que Neptune avait déjà tenté des actions qui se sont soldées par un échec, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de mes conseils et de mon assistance.  
« Hum… » fait la créature en se frottant le menton à l'aide d'une de ses nageoires.

Ses yeux bovins vont lentement d'un visiteur à l'autre.  
« Voilà une revendication bien impertinente, vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous en avons déjà trop perdu.  
« Le Royaume peut se débrouiller seul. »  
\- Vraiment ?  
Les oreilles de Kami se dressent sur sa tête. Son poil se hérisse. Ses yeux se mettent à luire de bleu. Lorelei s'écarte, impressionnée et un peu effrayée.  
\- Votre roi n'a réussi qu'à briser des troupes désorganisées contre la marine humaine. Vous vous croyez en sécurité là où vous êtes, mais sur le continent, des œufs sont massacrés, des petits sont arrachés à leur famille et jetés en pâture à des dresseurs de pacotille qui les maltraitent par ordre du gouvernement humain, et tout ça finira par arriver ici. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun pokémon sur la terre ferme ni dans les cieux, les humains viendront vous chercher. Ils y arriveront.

Lentement, la simili-tortue acquiesce de la tête.  
« Bonne réponse, Fils du Père. »  
Il plonge vivement dans un bassin derrière le canot retourné, et bientôt, par ce même passage, paraît une créature difforme, bleu pâle, toute en globules et en voilettes, avec de grands yeux et un visage innocent. Un phione.  
« Je suis Jafar » annonce le phione de sa petite voix aigrelette. « Je suis le conseiller de Neptune. L'intendant vient de me prévenir que vous êtes des hôtes importants. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ? »

Une fois de plus, Kami explique. Il reste le plus calme possible mais intérieurement, il bout d'impatience.  
Lentement, le phione acquiesce.  
« Très bien. Vous aurez audience avec le roi demain. D'ici là, nous allons vous prêter des appartements secs. »  
« Quoi, y'a des zappartements mouillés aussi ? » demande Bunny en agitant sa petite queue blanche.  
Jafar sourit.  
« Certains appartements sont sous-marins, afin accommoder nos hôtes de la meilleure façon possible. »  
Il disparaît, plongeant dans la partie submergée du Royaume.

* * *

Lorelei sautille partout dans la grande chambre qui leur a été attribuée. Des gardes, tritons et néréides, sont postés devant leur porte, accompagnés par des colhomards. Kami n'apprécie guère, mais ses compagnons ne semblent pas trop perturbés, alors il plaque ses oreilles en arrière et ne fait pas de commentaire.  
Bunny s'installe sur l'un des deux grands lits, s'approprie un oreiller, se roule en boule et s'endort. Hurlep s'avance dans la pièce.  
« Alors, comment on fait ? Les mâles d'un côté les femelles de l'autre ? »  
« Ah, non~ ! » proteste Lorelei. « Moi je veux dormir avec mon amoureux~ »

\- On fait comme d'habitude, répond Kami en haussant les épaules. Genziana avec toi, Lorelei avec moi, Bunny là où il veut – c'est-à-dire sur ma tête – et le petit nouveau…  
Il fixe le shaymin, toujours aussi silencieux et réservé.  
\- Au fait, quel est ton nom ?  
Le hérisson vert lève le museau.  
« Je suis Shaymin. »  
\- Je t'ai demandé ton nom, pas ton espèce !

La créature cligne des yeux sans comprendre.  
« Mais dans ma famille on s'appelle tous comme ça ! »  
« Laisse-le~ » chantonne Lorelei à l'oreille de Kami. « La personne à qui tu veux l'offrir lui trouvera bien un petit nom~ ! En attendant, appelons-le Shaymin, tout simplement~ »  
Le mewtwo acquiesce, bien qu'il ne soit pas très enchanté.  
La créature purificatrice d'air tourne trois fois sur elle-même et se roule en une boule verte sur le tapis d'algues tressées.

* * *

« Neptune va vous recevoir. »  
Le groupe de pokémons lève le nez de son petit-déjeuner avec un mélange de soulagement et d'étonnement.  
« Neptune n'attend pas » précise le garde.  
Les chaises sont repoussées et renversées, les aliments entamés sont délaissés. En quelques instants, ils sont prêts à partir.

Le garde glisse un regard à Kami, à la bourse de cuir suspendue à son cou, au sac à franges qu'il porte en bandoulière.  
« Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans ? »  
\- Des objets privés, répond Kami.  
Il n'a pas envie d'étaler ses affaires aux yeux de tous.  
« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous fouiller » annonce le triton en armure.

Kami grince des dents en plaquant ses oreilles en arrière. Le bout de sa queue s'agite. Il laisse son sac à frange, qui contient ses papiers d'identité et un peu d'argent, être fouillé de fond en comble, mais lorsque vient le moment d'examiner la bourse en cuir, il se montre beaucoup plus réticent.  
« Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? » insiste le triton.  
Genziana, Hurlep et Lorelei posent sur le mewtwo un regard suppliant, lui demandant silencieusement de répondre, qu'on en finisse. À contrecœur, Kami défait les cordons et ouvre délicatement le petit sac.  
\- Ce sont les cendres de Kei… murmure-t-il en détournant la tête.  
Le garde examine la poussière grise et les fragments d'os et de dents, puis il acquiesce.

* * *

La salle du trône de Neptune est immense et magnifiquement décorée. Ses généraux sont rassemblés autour de lui, ainsi que des néréides, naïades et autres nymphes – difficile pour Kami de faire la différence entre toutes ces enchanteresses créatures des eaux.  
Le Gardien de la Méditerranée, tout en tentacules, algues, conques et coraux, se tient au milieu de l'assemblée, grand, terrible, Jafar le phione dans un bassin à ses côtés, l'intendant simili-tortue perché sur un rocher de l'autre côté. Toutes sortes de créatures des flots discutent dans la salle, certaines depuis des bassins, d'autres installées sur des sièges divers et variés ou à même le sol humide et glissant.

Kami s'avance, gardant son équilibre grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Lorelei s'agrippe à son bras. Genziana trébuche et patine sur ses sabots fourchus, et Hurlep aux courtes pattes n'est guère plus vaillant.  
« Alors, voilà donc le Fils du Père, qui prétend venir m'apprendre comment gérer mon armée, et comment réaliser mon rôle de Gardien ? » tonne le roi.  
Sa voix mêle des sons de dauphins, baleines, marsouins, au hurlement du vent en tempête et au fracas des vagues. Kami sent Lorelei perdre ses moyens sous cette voix, genoux tremblants. Les pouvoirs de Neptune sont plus grands que les siens. Le badalisc et la longana tombent face contre terre, prosternés devant la puissance du Gardien. Kami garde la tête haute.

« C'est un zeu ? » s'enquiert Bunny en s'échappant des bras de la sirène rhénane.  
Cette dernière se précipite en avant avec un cri pour le rattraper. Une fois à genoux, le lapereau dans les bras, elle ne bouge plus, frissonnante. Sans la présence rassurante du mewtwo à ses côtés, elle n'ose lever les yeux sur le Gardien de la Méditerranée.  
Impassible, le shaymin, perché sur l'épaule de Kami, ne montre aucun signe de frayeur, d'intérêt ni d'ennui.  
Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du roi, le fils de Mew lui répond sur un ton calme et assuré :  
\- Oui, c'est moi.

Le silence tombe pendant quelques instants dans la salle du conseil, puis Neptune part d'un grand éclat de rire, ce qui fait trembler les murs et tomber des morceaux de corail du plafond.  
« Tu as de l'aplomb, petit. C'est bien. Je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire. Mais je suis Neptune le Gardien, et je n'obéis qu'à moi-même. Tiens-le toi pour dit. »  
Kami acquiesce doucement de la tête. La foule s'écarte pour lui laisser un siège, où il s'assoit, tête haute. Après tout, n'est-il pas le Fils du Père ? Son rang n'est-il pas au moins égal à celui d'un Gardien ?

Lentement, longuement, il explique aux pokémons rassemblés pourquoi ça ne sert à rien de s'attaquer directement aux humains, et leur résume la situation sur le continent. Il répond patiemment aux interrogations et aux remarques cinglantes, sans relever ni les insultes ni les réflexions désobligeantes.  
« Mais alors » interroge Neptune en se frottant le menton « que comptes-tu faire ? Attendre tranquillement que notre peuple se soit fait massacrer par les humains ? »  
\- Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais, répond Kami. Certains sont prêts à risquer gros, sont déjà en train de risquer gros, pour nous protéger.  
« Wha ha ha ha ha ! » répond le Gardien, riant à gorge déployée. « Alors tu places tous tes espoirs dans une poignée d'humain ? Tu veux que nous restions les bras croisés à ne rien faire en attendant d'être sauvés ? Désolé, mais le complexe de Cendrillon, c'est pas trop le genre de la maison. »

Le mewtwo secoue la tête.  
\- Il y a bien d'autres moyens de nous sauver, à condition d'être organisés. L'un des points les plus importants est de mettre en place, rapidement, un réseau de communication entre _tous_ les pokémons, je dis bien tous, sauvages et apprivoisés. Ça nous permettra d'organiser des opérations de sauvetage, de secourisme, mais aussi des actions déstabilisantes pour nos ennemis.  
« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que fais-tu contre leurs armes terribles ? MOI, j'ai mis sur pied des laboratoires d'analyse de ces armes. MOI, j'ai envoyé de nombreux pokémons à la recherche du Grand Dragon et des autres morceaux du Vaisseau dans l'espoir de trouver des informations à ce sujet dans leur ordinateurs de bord. MOI, j'ai… »

\- Le Vaisseau ? coupe Kami. Le Grand Dragon ?  
« Ne me dis pas que Père ne t'as jamais parlé de l'Exil, de l'Incarnation et du Vaisseau ? »  
Le mewtwo plisse les yeux et couche ses oreilles en arrière, fouettant ses flancs de sa queue.  
\- Bien sûr que si, il m'en a déjà parlé. J'étais simplement étonné de découvrir que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir les retrouver dans l'espoir de tous nous sauver.  
« Hum… » fait Neptune en joignant l'extrémité des doigts de ses deux mains. « Tu as bien dit _retrouver_ ? Tu ignores donc où ils se trouvent ? »  
\- Père ne m'a jamais fait mention de la localisation des pièces du Vaisseau. C'est un secret qu'il gardait pour lui-même.

« Voilà qui est fort fâcheux. »  
Le souverain soupire et s'appuie contre le dossier de son trône.  
« Maître… » interrompt la voix aigrelette de Jafar. « Maître, si vous permettez, je pense que le Fils du Père pourrait nous aider à décrypter les textes anciens qui font référence au Vaisseau, vous ne croyez pas ? »  
« J'approuve son idée ! » intervient l'intendant.  
D'autres conseillers et généraux opinent eux aussi du chef.  
« C'est décidé ! » annonce Neptune en joignant les mains. « Tu vas nous aider à décrypter les archives, et à analyser les armes humaines que nous avons découvertes. »

Kami plisse les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?  
« Toutes les informations que nous tirerons de ces études, évidemment » répond le souverain comme si ça allait de soi.  
\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre trop de temps, rappelle le mewtwo.  
« Le temps que ça prendra dépend uniquement de toi » rétorque Neptune.  
Le Fils du Père ne perd pas une seconde ne réflexion inutile.  
\- C'est d'accord.

* * *

« Alors, tu t'en sors~ ? » demande Lorelei.  
Kami lève ses yeux fatigués des pages recouvertes de hiéroglyphes.  
\- Pas vraiment, soupire-t-il. Père ne m'avait jamais appris à lire la Langue Ancienne de notre peuple, j'ai dû demander un cours accéléré à l'intendant.  
« Quoi, tu ne sais pas lire~ ? »  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Je sais lire deux, trois langues humaines. Et maintenant, je sais lire notre Langue Ancienne. Mais je manque d'habitude pour la Langue Ancienne, et je dois me concentrer et ça, c'est épuisant.

Elle s'assoit sur le banc, tout contre lui, Bunny blotti dans ses bras. Sa longue chevelure dorée flotte sur ses épaules. Le petit shaymin joue en silence sur la table avec des coquillages.  
« Qu'as-tu découvert, pour le moment~ ? »  
\- Que le Vaisseau était constitué de nombreuses pièces assemblées suivant un schéma bien précis. Les textes parlent d'un corps anatomique – je suppose qu'il devait y avoir une peau tendue sur une structure interne rappelant un squelette, et que les unités fonctionnelles étaient protégées à l'intérieur comme des organes. Je ne suis pas parvenu à identifier le lieu du crash, mais une chose est claire, le Vaisseau s'est séparé _avant_ l'atterrissage sur la Terre, ce qui complique les recherches.

La sirène rhénane se mordille un ongle.  
« Et si jamais les pièces étaient brisées~ ? Et si certaines s'étaient perdues dans l'espace à jamais~ ? »  
\- Il y a sans doute des plans quelque part. Les textes en parlent. Nous reconstituerons le Vaisseau à partir des plans.  
« Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de lutter sans se soucier du Vaisseau~ ? » s'étonne la Lorelei.  
\- Notre peuple a besoin d'un symbole fort pour se réunir, explique Kami. Tu as bien vu à quel point il m'est difficile de convaincre les autres pokémons de s'unir, de me suivre… alors, les organiser sur un champ de bataille !

Elle lui pince le gras des fesses. Il pousse un feulement de surprise, de douleur et d'indignation.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
« Je croyais que tu étais Monsieur Non-Violent~ ? »  
\- Autant que faire se peut, oui.  
Il se masse la fesse en grimaçant.  
\- Et pour le moment, tant que nous ne sommes pas convenablement organisés, oui. Mais la situation ne peut pas être laissée en l'état pour toujours. Le seul moyen d'arrêter nos ennemis est de les écraser. Et ça, ça ne sera possible que si nous unissons tous nos forces pour frapper assez fort.

« Bien parlé ! » approuve Neptune en s'approchant.  
Lorelei aussitôt tombe à genoux et incline la tête en signe de respect.  
« Alors » remarque le roi en s'installant à côté de Kami « enfin décidé à partir en guerre ? »  
\- Uniquement lorsque nous serons prêts, rétorque le mewtwo. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Nous n'avons ni entraînement, ni organisation générale, ni renseignements précis au sujet de nos ennemis.  
« Ça viendra, pas d'inquiétude. »  
\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir combien d'entre nous pourront être sauvés.

Le Gardien de la Méditerranée acquiesce lentement de la tête.  
« Et où en es-tu dans tes recherches sur le Vaisseau ? »  
\- J'en ai trouvé les plans, mais j'ignore tout de la localisation des différents composants. Et tes ingénieurs, qu'ont-ils découvert sur les armes humaines ?  
« L'eau semble être un moyen de les mettre hors-service, dans une certaine mesure. Quant à s'en protéger, ça risque d'être compliqué. Pas impossible, mais compliqué. Tes schémas et explications nous ont été très utiles. »

\- Si ces armes datent du Cataclysme et avant, comme me l'ont dit les humains qui m'en ont parlé, remarque Kami, alors, dans les archives humaines datant de la même époque, nous trouverons peut-être des informations au sujet de mesures de protection contre elles.  
« Raison de plus pour retrouver le Vaisseau et ses archives ! Si les humains avaient gardé trace de ces techniques de protection, tes informateurs t'en auraient déjà parlé, et les auraient utilisées pour éviter les catastrophes en situation de tir croisé. »  
\- C'est pas faux, répond Kami.  
« Allez, redouble d'efforts, et nous trouverons le Vaisseau. »

* * *

Hurlep, Genziana et Lorelei ont tous trois été conviés à la réunion exceptionnelle qui se tient dans la salle du conseil. Ils y retrouvent Kami, l'oreille et la queue basse, installé derrière une pile de papiers, coincé entre le phione et la simili-tortue.  
Des monstres marins terribles – les Gardiens Charybde et Scylla, une petite aspidochélonne, trois capricornes, des anges de mer – ont rejoint l'assemblée de Neptune. Proteus le Gardien, mi-centaure mi-poisson, a même fait le déplacement depuis l'île de Pharos. De belles nymphes, entourées de nuages d'illusion, font blêmir Lorelei de jalousie.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? » demande le roi de la Méditerranée.  
« Il ne manque personne » répond Jafar en consultant sa liste.  
« Parfait parfait ! Je déclare la séance ouverte ! »  
Il se tourne vers Kami.  
« Je te laisse leur exposer tes avis et tes découvertes, et après, on en discutera. Et c'est _moi_ qui prendrai les décisions en ce qui concerne les actions de mes sujets. »  
Kami a bien compris qu'il a beau être le Fils du Père, il doit composer avec l'ego des Gardiens et des chefs de tribus. L'expérience avec le groupe de pokémons rencontré dans les Appenins lui avait donné un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait en franchissant la porte de la demeure de Neptune, même s'il espérait recevoir un peu plus de considération et de respect de la part du souverain.

\- Tout d'abord, dit le mewtwo en se levant, merci à tous d'avoir bien voulu vous déplacer.  
Quelques murmures lui répondent.  
\- Vous avez été tous rassemblés ici afin que je vous parle de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, la situation présente de nos frères sur le continent, souffrant sous la main des humains. Deuxièmement, les actions simples que vous pouvez effectuer dans l'immédiat. Troisièmement, la mise sur pied d'un réseau de communication et d'information qui devra être relié à d'autres réseaux continentaux et ultimement, avec le Quartier Général de la Team Rocket.

« Qu'est-ce que la Team Rocket ? » interrompt la jeune aspidochélonne en tendant son long cou.  
Elle se redresse comme elle le peut sur ses nageoires, faisant dégringoler du sable de sa carapace de tortue. Ses petits yeux, sur sa tête d'aspic, fixent le fils de Mew.  
\- Un des groupes d'humains qui sont de notre côté, explique sommairement Kami. Et quatrième et dernier point, la recherche des morceaux du Vaisseau.  
La foule rassemblée retient avec peine ses exclamations. Le Vaisseau n'est-il pas une légende ? Ne serait-ce pas risqué de placer tous ses espoirs dans un vieux conte ?  
Kami les apaise en leur certifiant que l'existence du Vaisseau et la survivance d'au moins certaines de ses parties a été confirmée par Mew. L'absence de ce dernier rend néanmoins l'assemblée dubitative.

Posément, le fils de Mew commence par leur exposer le premier point, c'est-à-dire, la situation catastrophique dans laquelle la population pokémone du continent se trouve par la faute des humains. L'assistance a l'air inquiète (il s'agit de pokémons quand même) sans se sentir concernée (ça se passe sur le continent, pas dans la mer). Il n'insiste pas et entame le deuxième point : comment agir contre les humains d'une manière simple et efficace.  
\- C'est risqué, explique-t-il, mais pour le moment, la seule action que nous pouvons entreprendre est de ne rien faire.  
Il plaque les oreilles en arrière et laisse les protestations s'exprimer pendant quelques instants avant de ramener l'assemblée au calme.  
\- Je ne veux pas dire que nous ne devons pas réagir. Je veux dire que nous devons réagir par l'inaction. Cesser de nous occuper de la nature dans les lieux où vivent les oppresseurs.

« Cesser de nous occuper de nos poissons ? »  
« Et nos courants marins, alors ? »  
« L'ensablement, tu as pensé à l'ensablement ? »  
« Sécheresses ! »  
« Inondations ! »  
« Mon détroit ! »  
« _Notre_ détroit ! »  
« Mon île ! Ma maison ! »

Kami se couvre les oreilles tellement les autres pokémons se mettent à protester avec véhémence. Les convaincre que c'est la façon la plus simple et la plus efficace de protester ne sera pas une mince affaire…

* * *

Des heures de palabres incessants ont été nécessaires pour obtenir de Kami le calme, l'écoute, et finalement, un vote. Les Gardiens refusent de quitter leurs postes mais les grandes tribus de pokémons acceptent de détourner les principales ressources des activités humaines. Sauvegarder les espèces tout en les mettant hors de portée des humains ne sera pas facile. Il faudra aussi, troisième point, trouver un moyen de parlementer avec les pokémons apprivoisés, du moins ceux qui ne sont pas trop conditionnés, dans le but d'obtenir des informations ou de saborder les opérations humaines.

Le réseau de communication est abordé – des pokémons-oiseaux devraient faire l'affaire dans un premier temps, mais il faudra envisager plusieurs réunions avec les leaders des tribus et les autres Gardiens. Neptune se chargera de mettre sur pied le réseau méditerranéen mais il refuse de se mettre en contact avec ses voisins : c'est eux qui devront venir lui parler, et pas l'inverse.

Finalement, le dernier point est abordé : les pièces du Vaisseau.  
\- Les archives ont révélé que le Vaisseau était constitué de plusieurs parties, explique Kami.  
Il fouille les papiers autour de lui et en tire une feuille manuscrite.  
\- Un anneau de connexion. Deux et Trois systèmes de guidage et d'armement. Quatre membres, squelette et peau. Cinq unités cérébrales constituées de mille cerveaux, encore que la traduction pourrait aussi être « beaucoup de cerveaux ». Voilà ce qui composait le Vaisseau.

Il repose la feuille sur le bureau.  
\- Neptune m'a fait remarquer, continue Kami, que Rayquaza, Kyogre et Groudon étaient des morceaux avérés du Vaisseau et qu'ils contenaient des métalosses servant d'unités de calcul et de stockage des données. Nous pouvons supposer que les « mille cerveaux » font référence aux métalosses, et que Rayquaza, Kyogre et Groudon font partie des « quatre membres, squelette et peau ». Reste à savoir où est le quatrième, qui est le squelette et qui est la peau.

« D'autre part, le mystère est entier quant à la localisation et à l'identité des autres morceaux. Rayquaza est facile à trouver – dans la couche d'ozone – mais Kyogre et Groudon sont connus pour errer. Même si nous savons tous que le premier lieu dans lequel nous sommes arrivés était l'archipel nippon, le Vaisseau s'est séparé dans l'espace et certains morceaux pourraient encore y être, ce qui nous complique la tâche.  
Il conclut en se rasseyant :  
\- Si vous possédez la moindre information, aussi étrange puisse-t-elle vous sembler, dites-le moi.

* * *

\- Alors c'est décidé, vous partez pour le Nord ?  
Kami se retourne, étonné d'entendre une voix humaine lui parler. Il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, cheveux grisonnants, vêtements de paysanne.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclame-t-il.  
Il lance ses pouvoirs psychiques en avant, et se rend compte que celle qui lui parle est l'une des nymphes de Neptune, projetant une illusion tout autour d'elle.  
\- Je suis Clio, répond la nymphe. Je connais bien le monde des humains – du moins, au sud des Alpes.  
\- …Et ? Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

D'un regard, la pokémone demande si elle peut s'assoir Kami lui fait signe qu'elle peut s'installer sur l'un des lits si elle veut.  
\- Vos compagnons, explique Clio. Hurlep, Genziana, Lorelei. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont assez forts pour résister à un voyage vers le Nord ? Le petit Bunny, et le shaymin ?  
« Je reste avec lui ! » s'exclame le hérisson vert depuis l'épaule du mewtwo. « Je suis un cadeau pour sa petite amie, je dois rester avec lui ! Et puis, je ne prends pas de place… »  
La nymphe glousse doucement.  
\- Bon, va pour le shaymin. Mais les autres ?

Le mewtwo acquiesce doucement.  
\- Effectivement, ils ne feraient pas le poids. Je ne pourrai pas les protéger tous.  
\- Je peux les escorter, propose Clio.  
\- Puis-je avoir confiance en vous ?  
La pokémone lui fait signe qu'il peut lire dans son esprit librement s'il le désire. Il ne se fait pas prier pour mettre à jour tous les secrets de la nymphe, tous ses amants et amantes, le moindre de ses souvenirs et de ses désirs. Le résultat étant satisfaisant, il acquiesce.

\- Saurez-vous trouver la route de Strasbourg ? Du quartier de Karlsrhue ? De la résidence Capone ?  
Elle sourit doucement.  
\- Un jeu d'enfant.  
\- Bien, murmure Kami. Mais je ne vous fait pas entièrement confiance pour autant. J'exige un lien mental avec vous, permettant de vous localiser.  
\- Tout naturellement.  
Ils s'asseyent l'un en face de l'autre, et une aura lumineuse les entoure et les relie pendant quelques instants. Satisfait, le mewtwo se relève et retourne à ses préparatifs, emballant de quoi lutter contre le froid du Nord de l'Europe. Demain à l'aube, il partira à la recherche de la Wyrm des Glaces, car d'après la rumeur, il s'agirait du cadavre d'un dragon tombé des siècles auparavant sur la Terre.  
Il espère simplement ne pas faire fausse route. Il aimerait pouvoir rentrer au QG victorieux, pour ne pas faire honte à Shym.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « Where silence has lease » de Edenbridge.


	5. Fantaisie d'une nuit blanche

_du 6 au 29 août 515_

* * *

« On part ? » demande Bunny en levant le nez.  
« Oui, nous partons » répond Lorelei, l'air mélancolique.  
« Il est où, Kami ? » interroge le lapereau.  
« Il ne vient pas avec nous » répond la sirène. « Il a une mission très importante à remplir. »  
\- Vous aussi, vous avez une mission importante à remplir, interrompt un jeune homme en s'approchant.  
Hurlep, décontenancé par ce qu'il perçoit, ouvre des yeux ronds devant la créature qui s'avance. Genziana, sur la défensive, se précipite derrière le badalisc. Bunny se passe une patte sur le visage, et Lorelei…

« Kyaaaaaaa ! » s'exclame la sirène rhénane en bondissant au cou du nouveau venu.  
« Salut, bel enfant, t'habites chez tes parents ? » interroge-t-elle sur un ton sensuel.  
Le jeune homme lui sourit narquoisement la sirène, après quelques instants, lâche prise et recule doucement.  
« Ça, on peut dire que tu m'as bien eue » soupire-t-elle.  
\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, répond le jeune homme en souriant. Je suis très ouverte de ce point de vue-là.  
Son image se trouble l'illusion retombe et la nymphe apparaît dans sa forme originelle.  
\- Je suis Clio, explique-t-elle. Je vais être votre guide sur le chemin du retour.  
« Alors c'est vous… » soupire Genziana, soulagée.

La longada se laisse tomber sur le siège le plus proche. Ses genoux tremblent encore d'émotion.  
« J'ai eu peur » avoue-t-elle.  
\- Là où nous allons, nous affronterons des dangers bien pires, rétorque Clio.  
« Est-ce une raison pour nous sauter dessus comme ça ? » grogne Hurlep en se serrant contre sa compagne pour la réconforter.  
\- Non, répond Clio. Pour ça, j'ai juste besoin du plaisir de voir vos têtes surprises par mon apparition !  
« C'est un zeu ? » demande Bunny en s'approchant.  
\- Exactement ! répond Clio en le prenant dans ses bras.  
« Super ! Z'aime bien les zeux ! »

* * *

Le Nord. C'est le seul indice que Kami possède sur la localisation de la Wyrm des Glaces. Le Nord. L'aventure ne s'annonce pas de tout repos. La route la plus directe passe par l'Europe Centrale – Athène, Sofia, Cluj-Napoca, Bratislava, Varsovie, Kaliningrad, Helsinki ou Stockholm, il ne sait pas encore. Une bonne petite promenade de quelques milliers de kilomètres, qu'il effectuera rapidement s'il ne se laisse pas distraire en chemin.  
Il se refuse de faire un détour par Strasbourg. Il sait que s'il s'arrête en chemin, il n'aura pas la force de repartir. Pour une raison, similaire, il ne dira pas au-revoir à Lorelei ni aux autres.

Le shaymin sur l'épaule, un sac bien rempli sur le dos, la bourse en cuir contentant les cendres de Kei toujours suspendue à son cou, il se dirige vers les portes du royaume de Neptune. Un dernier adieu au Gardien, et le voilà parti, volant à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol. Il est interrompu une quinzaine d'heures plus tard, dans les montagnes de la Transylvanie, en heurtant de plein fouet un nuage de créatures de type ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas détecté.  
\- Ouch !  
Il pousse un feulement de douleur et dégringole dans les arbres, entraînant dans sa chute le vol de pokémons qu'il vient de rencontrer.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! » couine une petite voix.  
« Regarde où tu mets les pieds ! » proteste une autre.  
« J'ai mal ! »  
« J'ai raté mon looping à cause de toi ! »  
Il se secoue et se relève tant bien que mal, se massant le bas des reins.  
\- Bon sang, vous pouvez pas faire la fête ailleurs que sur le chemin des gens ? rétorque le mewtwo.  
« On fait la fête où on veut, d'abord ! »  
« Ouais ! »

Le nuage de petites créatures tourbillonne autour du fils de Mew et se place à hauteur de son visage. Il plisse les yeux pour mieux distinguer les pokémons qu'il vient de rencontrer aussi brusquement. Leur silhouette est humanoïde, avec de petites ailes d'insecte dans le dos, et des cheveux flottant librement dans l'air. Certains sont entourés de courants d'air et les autres, noirs comme la nuit, laissent derrière eux une sorte de fumée qui absorbe le moindre rayon de lumière.  
\- Vous êtes quoi ?  
« On est des ieles ! » répond un courant d'air.  
« Et des valvas ! » complète un nuage de ténèbres.  
« Les fées de l'air et de la nature ! »  
\- De la nature ? De la nuit, plutôt, se moque Kami.  
« Non non, de la nature ! » répond une valva.

Pour lui expliquer, elle s'appuie contre un arbre. Aussitôt, ses ailes se muent en feuilles, sa peau, en écorce, et ses cheveux, en lianes.  
« Des esprits de la nature ! » conclut-elle.  
D'autres valvas s'égaient, touchant les cailloux du chemin ou le sol de la forêt, changeant d'apparence en fonction de leur environnement.  
« Tu viens danser avec nous ? » propose un des ieles.  
\- J'ai autre chose à faire, rétorque le mewtwo en rajustant son sac sur ses épaules.  
« Allez, reste un peu ! » insiste une petite fée formée de cristaux de roche.

Il les repousse gentiment, mais n'a pas fait trois pas qu'un loup énorme, un pricolici, lui saute à la gorge. Il esquive facilement, envoyant le loup atterrir contre un arbre d'où sort un couple de lièvres à queue d'écureuil, des muscaliets, crachant flammes et fumées dans leur colère. Le pricolici déguerpit rapidement. Kami s'apprête à reprendre sa route lorsqu'il se rend compte que le shaymin n'est plus sur son épaule.  
\- Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça… Shaymin ! Montre-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache !  
Seul le silence de la forêt et de la montagne lui répond.

* * *

Le mewtwo secoue les buissons des sous-bois avec fureur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû placer un repère psychique sur le petit hérisson blanc et vert. Voilà à présent le cadeau pour Shym égaré dans la nature. Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre !  
Un serpent de feu se dresse devant lui et lui tourne brusquement le dos, exhibant des écailles recouvertes des motifs les plus fascinants.  
\- J'ai pas le temps ! rétorque Kami en l'écartant d'un geste.  
« Ehlà ! » proteste le reptile. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas fasciné par ma beauté ? Hein ? »  
\- Je suis occupé !

Le pokémon glisse au sol et se met à le suivre.  
« Personne ne résiste à la fascinante beauté du scytale ! » siffle la créature. « Personne ! Tu es le premier ! »  
\- Tant mieux pour moi…  
« Tu cherches quoi ? »  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
« Bon, bon… »  
Le reptile se love, vexé.  
« Je serais bien aise si une panthère te mettait la patte dessus ! Ça te ferait les pieds ! »  
\- Une panthère ?  
Mais la créature a déjà disparu.

\- Je déteste cet endroit, je déteste cette forêt, je déteste ses habitants, je déteste l'Europe ! Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le Japon !  
Il frappe violemment le tronc d'un arbre un oiseau aux plumes brillantes, d'or et d'argent, en dégringole en protestant. Sa beauté est à couper le souffle. Peut-être devrait-il abandonner le shaymin et rapporter à la place cette magnifique créature à Shym ?  
« Abruti ! Dérangé ! Vendeur de vinaigre ! Bateau-lavoir ! » piaille l'oiseau.  
Non, finalement, le shaymin, c'est bien… L'oiseau hercinia est bien trop mal élevé.

* * *

« Tiens donc, voilà mon repas de ce soir ! »  
Le félin tacheté aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'étire, sort de sa tanière. Il fait nonchalamment ses griffes sur un arbre proche. Sa queue balaie le sol derrière lui.  
« Alors, petit, tu viens voir la panthère ? »  
Le félin ne prend même pas la peine de se coucher sur le sol avant de bondir. Nulle tenue de camouflage pour cette créature dont la seule odeur rameute toutes les proies jusque dans sa gueule. Une fois, il n'avait eu qu'à se coucher la bouche ouverte pour faire un bon repas.

« Tu sens bon ! » s'exclame candidement le petit pokémon qui s'approche.  
« N'est-ce pas ? » répond la panthère en faisant un pas en avant. « Si tu t'approches encore, tu verras que c'est encore meilleur. »  
Ses crocs sont découverts, ses moustaches sont étalées. La petite créature blanche au dos vert qui s'approche ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend.  
« Viens… » appelle la panthère. « Viens, viens sentir ma bonne odeur… »  
Le hérisson vert se précipite joyeusement en avant.

* * *

Kami essaye de se mettre dans la tête du shaymin, pour tenter de deviner où il a bien pu aller. Les paroles du serpent lui reviennent en mémoire : « Je serais bien aise si une panthère te mettait la patte dessus. » Qu'est-ce donc que la panthère dont il parlait ?  
Peu importe. Il doit retrouver le shaymin. En réfléchissant bien, il n'y a que deux choses qui pourraient attirer le petit hérisson : de la pollution à avaler pour purifier l'environnement, ou quelque chose de séduisant, odeur, nourriture, musique…  
Il arrête de courir dans tous les sens et focalise ses pouvoirs psychiques à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait attirer le hérisson. Il ouvre grand ses oreilles et hume l'air.

Trouvé ! Une odeur suave, lourde, irrésistible, toujours changeante, qui pénètre par tous les pores de la peau, ravive les souvenirs les plus primaux et éveille les désirs les plus secrets.  
Nez au vent, il remonte la piste du fumet, jusqu'à une clairière au milieu de laquelle est paresseusement étendu un énorme félin tacheté d'arc-en-ciel, la gueule paresseusement ouverte. Gueule dans laquelle se précipitent les petits animaux nocturnes, et vers laquelle le shaymin se dirige joyeusement.

* * *

\- Shaymin ! Écarte-toi !  
Le hérisson sort de sa torpeur et fait un bond en arrière. Une énorme ball'ombre lui frôle le museau et s'écrase sur la panthère, qui éclate en une multitude d'étincelles avant de s'éteindre.  
« C'est toi, Kami ? »  
\- Bon sang, où est-ce que tu avais la tête ?  
« Sur les épaules, derrière mon museau » rétorque pragmatiquement le hérisson. « Tu viens de tuer le truc qui sent bon ! »  
\- Ce « truc qui sent bon » allait te manger…

Le shaymin fait la moue les fleurs de son dos, fermées, se serrent encore plus en boules compactes et disparaissent dans sa fourrure de gazon. Il est vexé.  
« T'es méchant… »  
\- Le méchant vient de te sauver la vie, je te signale. Allez, arrête de faire la tête et grimpe. On a encore de la route.  
En grommelant, le hérisson trottine vers le kangourou à tête de chat et l'escalade, avant de se caler dans le creux de son épaule.

« Hum-hum… » fait une voix derrière eux.  
\- Quoi encore ? grogne Kami, passablement énervé par tout délai supplémentaire.  
Il se retourne des sous-bois apparaissent toutes sortes de créatures locales et étranges. Il y a des éales, des chèvres au long poil, à mâchoire de cochon, queue de vache et dont les quatre cornes se meuvent et peuvent même tourbillonner des ypotrylls, chameaux aux pattes de chèvre, à tête de sanglier et à queue de serpent des oiseaux orphelins, à corps de grue, pattes palmées, tête de paon et bec d'aigle et bien entendu, toute le faune européenne habituelle des montagnes et forêts, lynx, aigles, vautours, sangliers au dos couvert de champignons, cerfs, wolpertingers, darous…

« Nous tenions à vous remercier » dit un éale au pelage long et laineux en s'avançant. « Les panthères sont une plaie dans la région, pour nous tous. Vous nous avez rendu un fier service. »  
Kami soupire. Il n'a nulle envie d'être considéré comme un héros, surtout si ça lui fait perdre son temps.  
\- J'ai pas le temps ! proteste-t-il en mettant cap au nord.  
« En gage de remerciement… »  
\- J'ai pas le temps !  
« Bon, bon… »

La créature aux quatre cornes gratte le sol, un peu perplexe.  
« Faites quand même attention aux morois. Ils sortent surtout la nuit. »  
Sans répondre, Kami s'éloigne, tête baissée. L'instant d'après, il s'empêtre dans une sorte de filet tissée d'énergies spectrales.  
« Les morois sont des spectres-vampires » continue l'éale. « L'Europe Centrale est infestée de créatures semblables. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

Kami plisse les yeux, fixe cet adversaire qui, collé à lui, le vide peu à peu de son énergie, et s'en défait rapidement d'une ball'ombre.  
\- Tu dis que toute l'Europe Centrale en est infestée ?  
« Exactement spectres, vampires, créatures des ténèbres, panthères et morois et nachtkrapps et stryges… »  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je serai prudent.  
Lui qui pensait pouvoir économiser ses forces, se retrouve condamné à activer en permanence l'œil miracle pour se prémunir des démons nocturnes.

L'éale secoue ses oreilles caprines et remue son groin pensivement.  
« Vous êtes sûr d'y arriver sans guide ? »  
\- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je suis le fils de Mew !  
« On a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi » répond l'éale en s'éloignant. « Surtout quand on se dirige vers le nord. Prenez garde à ne pas vous faire lapider par les urias en passant le col… »  
En quelques bonds, la créature disparaît.

* * *

Le vent est glacé. Enroulé dans un grand manteau et plusieurs couvertures, Kami grelotte. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les températures soient si basses dans le nord de l'Europe. L'automne s'approche à grands pas.  
« J'ai f-f-f-froid… » gémit le shaymin.  
\- Je sais. Moi aussi.  
Il avance le long de la plage, écoutant le vent. Il ne sait pas trop où chercher la Wyrm des Glaces et après la traversée laborieuse de l'Europe Centrale, il hésite à demander de l'aide aux indigènes. Qui sait sur quel prédateur ou démon il pourrait tomber ?

\- Quand on parle du loup… soupire-t-il pour lui-même.  
Deux créatures immondes sortent de l'eau, enlacées langoureusement.  
« Ah tiens, un p'tit nouveau ! » remarque l'une des deux créatures d'une voix masculine. « Cette plage est privée, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant. »  
\- Je ne fais que passer, répond Kami en détournant les yeux.  
« Et tu vas où comme ça ? » s'enquiert l'autre créature d'une voix féminine.  
\- Je cherche la Wyrm des Glaces, répond simplement Kami.

La dragonne immonde et le centaure écorché s'entre-regardent. Ce dernier lui répond, alors que son œil unique roule dans son orbite et que sa tête de cheval piaffe de frayeur.  
« Mauvaise idée. Tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour. »  
Il agite ses nageoires et ses veines jaunes pulsent d'un air malsain.  
« Personne ne franchit le territoire de la Wyrm des glaces, hormis les fous et les suicidaires. Si tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, fais demi-tour. »  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répond Kami. Indique-moi la direction.

La dragonne s'agite elle s'enferme derrière ses ailes et arque sa queue par-dessus sa tête. À l'extrémité se trouve un leurre ressemblant à une jeune demoiselle très séduisante.  
« Ne va pas voir la Wyrm » murmure la voix du leurre. « Ne va pas voir la Wyrm. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il y a tellement d'autres choses à voir dans ce monde ! Ne préfères-tu pas ne faire qu'un avec moi ? Ne préfères-tu pas t'unir à moi plutôt que d'aller voir la Wyrm ? »  
Shaymin bondit en avant en couinant joyeusement, mais Kami le rattrape brusquement, le serrant sans ménagement dans sa main.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, grogne Kami.  
« Ah, mauvaise pioche ! » soupire la dragonne.

Elle retourne son leurre, qui a l'apparence d'un jouvenceau qui se met à appeler sensuellement. Shaymin se débat pour le rejoindre mais le mewtwo ne lâche pas prise.  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Si vous refusez de me dire où se trouve la Wyrm, tant pis. Je me débrouillerai sans vous.  
« T'es vraiment têtu » remarque le cyclope. « Ça va t'attirer des ennuis. Et puis, pourquoi tu veux voir la Wyrm, d'abord ? »  
\- Je cherche simplement à sauver le monde, répond le fils de Mew en s'éloignant.

Le centaure galope pour le rattraper.  
« Sauver le monde ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
Kami se retourne.  
\- Que sais-tu sur la Wyrm des Glaces ?  
« De quoi parles-tu quand tu dis que tu veux sauver le monde ? »  
Les deux mâles se toisent avec fierté. Le mewtwo n'a nulle envie de gaspiller son énergie en arrachant les informations dont il a besoin au centaure, mais s'il y est poussé par la nécessité, il n'hésitera pas.

« Nouvelles fraîches ! Nouvelles du Sud ! » piaille un oiseau ébouriffé en se laissant tomber entre eux deux. « Nouvelles fraîches du Sud ! »  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un cadoizo fait ici ? s'étonne Kami.  
Le cadoizo se retourne de sa démarche dandinante, et lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur.  
« Je ne suis pas un cadoizo, je suis un cikavac » proteste-t-il. « Un oiseau porteur de messages et de présents pour le monde entier, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. »  
\- Chez moi, on appelle ça un cadoizo, s'entête le mewtwo.  
« Quelles sont tes nouvelles ? » interrompt le centaure.

La dragonne se rapproche, sortant sa tête de derrière ses ailes, et s'assied sur le leurre du bout de sa queue pour être plus confortable.  
L'oiseau ébouriffe ses plumes pour se donner de l'importance, puis il annonce une flambée des maltraitances causées par les humains sur les pokémons, ainsi qu'un appel à la mobilisation lancé par le Fils de Mew.  
Centaure et dragonne éclatent de rire.  
« Ah ah ah, sacré farceur ! Le Mew n'a pas d'enfants, il ne peut pas en avoir ! »  
Kami reste silencieux. Il n'espérait pas être reçu comme un prince dans le Nord, mais découvrir que sa propre existence est inconnue des indigènes est un peu dur à avaler.

« J'ai bien rigolé » dit la dragonne « mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Petit… »  
Elle se tourne vers Kami.  
« …tu as jusqu'à trois pour décamper. À trois, je te mange. Un, deux… »  
Le mewtwo disparaît.

* * *

« Maiseuh, je voulais jouer ! » proteste le shaymin. « Demi-tour, je veux aller jouer avec la jolie dame au bout de la queue de la dragonne ! »  
\- On s'arrêtera au retour, ment Kami pour avoir la paix.  
« Je veux jouer avec une jolie dame MAINTENANT ! » couine le hérisson.  
Kami plaque ses oreilles en arrière pour ne plus l'entendre. La forêt dense de cette partie du continent est très différente de toutes celles qu'il a pu voir jusqu'à présent. Décidément, il aime de moins en moins l'Europe. Le mal du pays, sans doute.

Kami n'a pas l'intention de faire de vieux os dans ce lieu glauque et froid. Rassemblant son psi, il lance un appel à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde :  
\- Écoutez tous ! C'est très important ! Je suis le Fils de Mew et j'ai absolument besoin de renseignements sur la Wyrm des Glaces !  
Le shaymin dégringole de son épaule sous la surprise et la puissance de l'appel.  
« Dis donc, tu pourrais prévenir ! » râle le hérisson en pédalant dans le vide de ses quatre pattes, coincé sur le dos comme une tortue.  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répond Kami. Je vais attendre ici deux jours, et puis je continuerai à quadriller le secteur. Je finirai bien par trouver les renseignements dont j'ai besoin sans avoir à les chercher jusque dans les esprits des indigènes !

* * *

« Excuse-moi… tu es bien le Fils de Mew ? »  
Kami ouvre un œil et sort de sa torpeur. Le shaymin émerge du col de son vêtement en couinant.  
\- C'est bien moi.  
« Et, tu veux des renseignements sur la Wyrm des Glaces ? »  
\- C'est exact.  
Il se lève. Devant lui se trouve une petite vingtaine de pokémones humanoïdes, nymphes, fées, sirènes, spectres et vampires. De plus en plus charmant…  
« On peut faire un marché » propose celle d'entre elles qui l'a interpellé.  
\- Quel genre de marché ?

Tout en parlant, il les examine l'une après l'autre. La moitié d'entre elles sont des spectres ou des démones. Elles sont toutes très bien entraînées. S'ils en viennent aux mains, il ne s'en tirera pas indemne, et la rencontre lui coûtera cher en énergie. Mieux vaut, dans cette région hostile, préserver ses forces pour la survie et sa rencontre avec la Wyrm, et négocier.  
« Fais-nous des œufs » demande la nymphe.  
Kami n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
\- Quoi ?  
« Fais-nous des œufs. »  
Il cligne des yeux, ébahi. De toutes les demandes qu'il aurait pu imaginer, celle-ci est bien la dernière.

« Voyons » insiste la pokémone « c'est pourtant simple ! »  
Il grogne et croise les bras.  
\- Demandez-moi autre chose, mais pas ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
Une démone lui tapote l'épaule, l'air dubitative.  
« Tu es le _fils_ de Mew, non ? Donc, Mew peut faire des œufs. Donc, _tu_ peux aussi faire des œufs. Si tu ne peux pas nous faire d'œufs, tu ne peux pas non plus être le fils de Mew. Question de logique. »

Il jette un œil en coin à la démone, évaluant ses capacités de combat. Elle lui rappelle beaucoup le Darkrai, en version femelle vampire.  
« Alors, tu te décides ? » insiste une nymphe spectrale aux yeux vert brillant sans pupilles.  
L'eau goutte de sa longue chevelure et elle tient en main un peigne qu'elle passe régulièrement dans sa tignasse.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répond Kami. Pas pour des raisons de constitution, mais pour des raisons morales.  
« Tant pis ! » glougloute une autre nymphe, vêtue d'écorces et de feuilles. « C'est toi qui es perdant dans l'histoire, je te signale. Nous sommes en bonne santé, et dans ce lieu protégé nous risquons peu de donner naissance exclusivement à des reflets de nous-mêmes. Tu ne veux pas multiplier ton espèce ? »  
\- Non.

La nymphe siffle, vexée, et se retourne pour bouder. Le mewtwo constate à sa grande surprise qu'elle n'est qu'une demi-enveloppe vide : en lieu et place de dos elle a un creux d'arbre aux bords ourlés. Une queue animale s'agite dans ses jambes, attachée à la base du trou, juste au-dessus de ses reins.  
« Si c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas assez séduisantes pour toi, c'est vraiment méchant de ta part » siffle une dragonne à visage et bras humains.  
De rage, elle crache au sol une flaque de poison fumant.  
« Si tu ne coopères pas, nous avons de quoi te persuader » piaille une fée vêtue de feuilles vertes et de plumes bleues, perchée sur l'épaule d'une femme spectrale aux cheveux noirs.  
\- Et moi, j'ai de quoi résister, répond Kami en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes bien certaines que vous ne voulez pas choisir autre chose ?

« Nous avons besoin d'œufs ! » piaille une autre fée. « Nous avons absolument besoin d'œufs si nous voulons… »  
Une troisième pokémone similaire lui plaque la main sur la bouche, la faisant taire.  
\- Quoi ? interroge Kami. Qu'est-ce que ça représente de si important pour vous, avoir des œufs de moi ?  
Il est de plus en plus intrigué par leur requête.  
« Et bien… » commence le spectre aux cheveux noirs.  
« Non, non, tais-toi ! » supplie la dragonne cracheuse de poison.

Les yeux du mewtwo vont de l'une à l'autre. La situation est de plus en plus intéressante.  
La femme-écorce à queue animale arrête de bouder et, avec un soupir, explique.  
« Nous avons eu des nouvelles du Sud. La rumeur dit que que les humains ont perdu la tête et qu'ils massacrent les pokémons à grands coups de machette, qu'ils pillent les nids, qu'ils empoissonnent les parents en leur faisant manger leur propre progéniture, qu'ils transforment les femelles en esclaves sexuelles et font combattre les mâles entre eux à mort pour leur bon plaisir. Et plein d'autres choses plus horribles encore. Nous ne voulons pas que ces humains fous arrivent chez nous. Nous avons besoin de nous protéger, de protéger nos enfants. Nous avons besoin que nos petits soient beaucoup plus forts que nous. Et toi, tu es le mâle le plus puissant du monde. »

Alors, voilà la solution du mystère ! Ces femelles veulent simplement améliorer les chances de survie de leur descendance, pour leur donner une chance de gagner la guerre qui s'annonce.  
\- Et si je vous promets de vous protéger contre les humains, est-ce que vous me direz où se trouve la Wyrm des Glaces ?  
La nymphe spectrale agite son peigne il en jaillit un lasso formé d'eau, qui ligote Kami en un instant. Même s'il peut briser l'étreinte en un clin d'œil, il ronge son frein et attend les explications.  
« Personne ne peut, tout seul, s'élever contre les armées des humains. C'est impossible. »  
\- Sans la Wyrm des Glaces et le reste du Vaisseau, c'est impossible, je vous l'accorde, répond le mewtwo.

Le lasso d'eau retombe. Les pokémones se figent.  
« Le Vaisseau… tu veux reconstituer le Vaisseau ? C'est pour ça que tu veux atteindre la Wyrm des Glaces ? » s'étonne la démone.  
\- Oui, répond Kami.  
« C'est quoi, le Vaisseau ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la Wyrm des Glace ? » interrogent les autres femelles.  
Avec patience, la démone résume la vieille légende qui parle d'un grand vaisseau qui aurait servi à voyager depuis le monde d'origine des pokémons jusque sur la Terre, et comment ledit vaisseau s'est disloqué en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés tout autour de la planète.

« Fais-nous des œufs ! » insistent les fées en se pressant contre Kami. « Tu es courageux mais tu vas traverser de nombreuses épreuves ! Ta vie doit être sauvegardée ! Fais-nous des œufs avant de mourir en nous sauvant toutes ! »  
Il les repousse.  
\- Je ne peux pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
« Tu as tort » lui dit la démone. « Tu pourrais élever des armées entières qui auraient ta force, et les pouvoirs de femelles volontaires comme nous. »  
\- Je dois en discuter avec ma compagne, finit par soupirer Kami.

Les pokémones autour de lui changent aussitôt de discours, comprenant soudain son appréhension. Elles le supplient de les emmener avec lui, de leur présenter sa compagne, de faire d'elles toutes son harem et de sa compagne, leur reine et maîtresse.  
\- Vous désirez à ce point me faire des œufs ? S'étonne-t-il.  
« Plus qu'un désir, c'est un devoir. Pour sauver notre peuple des humains. »  
Il fronce les sourcils. Il a du mal à comprendre leur point de vue, mais puisqu'elles semblent accepter son refus – du moins, temporairement – il pense être enfin parvenu à un terrain d'accord.  
\- Si je vous promets de vous emmener voir ma compagne, pour que vous débattiez avec elle de cette histoire d'œufs, vous me direz où se trouve la Wyrm des Glaces ?

* * *

« C'est ici » murmure la nymphe spectrale.  
Voilà des jours qu'il les suit, qu'il gaspille son énergie à les protéger du froid et à leur chercher à manger, à courir après le shaymin, à les empêcher de faire des œufs avec lui pendant son sommeil. Il a appris à les connaître. Il comprend mieux leur façon de vouloir se battre, même s'il n'y adhère pas.

Les petites fées vêtues de plumes et de feuilles sont des samodivas la femme-écorce est une huldra et la dragonne, une ajatar. Les nymphes au peigne sont des rusalka, la darkrai est une nocnitsa et la spectre maigre aux cheveux noirs et au baiser mortel est une likhoradka. Ils ont en chemin croisé des gulons, prédateurs canins féroces à tête et griffes de chat et à queue de renard, ainsi que de nombreux spectres. Baba Yaga, la sorcière qui vole assise dans un mortier géant, les a rejoints en chemin, accompagnée par sa maison aux pattes de poule. Les pouvoirs psychiques de Baba Yaga, et la chaleur de la cheminée de sa maison, furent aussitôt les bienvenus.  
« Ma maison ne parle pas » a essayé d'expliquer Baba Yaga à shaymin.  
Mais le petit hérisson, entêté, passe depuis ses journées à l'intérieur du corps de bois et de feu du pokémon creux, à crier en cherchant ses oreilles.

Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, le groupe a franchit la limite nord de la terre, pénétré le territoire des banquises, et atteint les montagnes de glace où, d'après la légende, demeure la Wyrm, gardée par les nombreux pokémons spectres qui rôdent dans ce milieu hostile.  
\- Vous êtes certaines que c'est ici ?  
« Je n'en sais rien ! Atchoum ! » couine l'ajatar. « J'ai froid ! »  
« C'est bien l'endroit » assure la nocnitsa. « Du moins, il correspond parfaitement à ce que disent les légendes. »  
« Vous feriez mieux de tous rentrer vous mettre au chaud dans ma maison aux pattes de poule » conseille Baba Yaga. « Le froid est particulièrement terrible ici. Je n'en avais encore jamais ressenti un pareil. »

La bise est perçante, en effet, et elle soulève des cristaux de glace cruellement acérés.  
\- Restez ici, intime Kami. Prenez toutes les couvertures, et restez bien au chaud. N'hésitez pas à monter des murs de neige tout autour de vous pour vous protéger. Je vais revenir le plus vite possible.  
La huldra le retient par le poignet.  
« Fais bien attention à toi. N'oublie pas que si ta compagne est d'accord, tu devras nous faire des œufs. Garde tes forces pour ça ! »  
\- Et vous, veillez bien sur le shaymin. Il est très précieux pour moi.  
S'entourant d'un bouclier, il commence l'ascension des montagnes de glace.

* * *

Un vent féroce et glacial, mordant, presque surnaturel, le pousse vers le bas de la montagne de glace. Il sait qu'il touche au but. Seul un puissant pokémon peut lui opposer une telle force de résistance. Il sait aussi que, par son avancée régulière malgré la tempête, il prévient son adversaire de son arrivée. Et quel adversaire terrible, au vu de la tempête qu'il lui oppose !  
Enfin, c'est le col, et la descente, toujours aussi pénible, vers la vallée. Tous les vents semblent émaner d'un seul et même point. Là se trouve son adversaire, la Wyrm des Glaces, l'une des pièces du Vaisseau.

Enfin, le voici face à la terrible bête, un énorme dragon flasque, comme une peau vide, à moitié gelé, terrible, grotesque aussi de par son apparence asymétrique.  
\- Je suis Kami ! Le Fils de Mew ! Je suis venu te défier !  
Le rugissement qui lui répond ne contient aucune signification, comme si le pokémon devant lui n'était qu'instinct et rage.  
\- Je suis venu pour t'emmener avec moi ! Tu vas me suivre !  
La bête ouvre la gueule bien grand et lui crache au visage un souffle froid, tellement froid qu'il se retrouve prisonnier de la glace sans pouvoir rien faire !

Impossible ! Impossible qu'il soit aussi facilement immobilisé ! Il a beau avoir perdu des forces, ce n'est qu'un petit dragon gelé de rien du tout ! Il devrait être à moitié mort et n'opposer aucune résistance !  
Un nouveau hurlement se fait entendre. Des lames de roches jaillissent du sol glacé pour se perdre dans le ciel.  
\- Pouvoir antique… murmure Kami, projeté dans les airs.  
Il est tout contusionné il n'a pas pu esquiver ni se protéger. Mais il est au moins libéré des glaces.  
\- On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !  
Il rassemble son psi, projette sa plus puissante attaque sur le dragon glacé.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne peut pas voir son adversaire à cause de la neige et des cristaux de glace mis en suspension dans les airs par la puissance du choc. Mais il sait que son adversaire est toujours là, qu'il est toujours vivant. Il sent sa présence sauvage et chaotique, mais il ne parvient pas à évaluer exactement les dégâts subis.  
Un rugissement, et la tête du dragon subitement fend la brume et la glace sur sa gauche. Il esquive rapidement, prépare une ball'ombre dans ses mains. Son adversaire est blessé, mais encore largement capable de se battre.  
\- Enfin un adversaire à ma mesure… murmure Kami.  
Il savoure l'instant. Un pareil combat, c'est rare pour lui.

\- Attrape ça ! hurle-t-il en lançant la ball'ombre de toutes ses forces.  
Le projectile heurte la tête du dragon et précipite la créature flasque contre une falaise de glace. De gros morceaux en sont arrachés. Le dragon glisse vers le sol mais se rattrape, déployant ses ailes grotesques, agrippé à la paroi, hurlant sa rage.  
\- Prends ça ! hurle Kami. Aurasphère !  
Il prépare la boule d'énergie entre ses mains et la projette sur le dragon à la manière d'un joueur de baseball. La bête hurle, dresse la tête, est enfoncée dans la falaise de glace. Le mewtwo s'accorde un instant de répit alors que d'autres blocs dégringolent. Il se protège d'un bouclier, se doutant bien que la contre-attaque ne se fera pas attendre.

Effectivement, un nouveau hurlement, plus puissant et plus terrible que tous les précédents, précède la bête alors qu'elle surgit de la faille. Kami est rejeté en arrière.  
\- Mégaphone… voilà un adversaire bien surprenant…  
Il râle en s'empalant sur une pointe de glace. Sa vue se brouille. Le dragon se précipite sur lui, mâchoires en avant, grimaçant. Kami est paralysé, la bête charge, entourée de flammes bleues.  
\- Dracochoc, soupire Kami alors que la falaise sur laquelle il est empalé est pulvérisée par la charge.  
Le dragon s'élève à nouveau dans les cieux alors que Kami dégringole. Mais il en faut plus pour l'arrêter. Concentrant son psi, le mewtwo se régénère, soignant ses blessures.

Le dragon de glace tourne au-dessus de la vallée, à la recherche de sa proie. Soulevant des blocs de glace, entouré d'une impressionnante aura d'énergie, Kami s'élève à la hauteur de la bête.  
\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement que ça !  
La Wyrm des Glaces s'entoure à nouveau des flammes bleues caractéristiques des attaques de type dragon.  
\- Moi d'abord ! hurle le fils de Mew en se précipitant en avant.  
Les flammes bleues sont aspirées par Kami, amplifiées, et projetées sur le dragon, qui est précipité au sol. De larges failles s'ouvrent dans la banquise. Les montagnes de glace tremblent et des avalanches en emportent de larges pans.  
\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais me suivre, tu vas me suivre !

La bête émerge de la faille, tend son cou vers le ciel, hurle sa douleur et sa frustration. Une patte griffue remonte, puis une autre, puis un arrière-train qui boite. Kami ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre. Il se précipite vers le cou du dragon, s'assoit sur sa nuque, enserre la bête entre ses jambes et dans sa queue. La Wyrm dresse la tête, s'ébroue, tente de se débarrasser de ce cavalier impertinent. Jamais en des siècles d'existence, n'a-t-elle été traitée comme ça. Sa tête est dirigée de force dans une direction, elle se rebelle, elle refuse d'y aller. Elle se jette tête baissée dans une falaise pour écraser le moucheron qui ose la défier.

Kami tient bon, entouré d'un bouclier, refermant ses blessures au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui sont infligées. Il ne lâchera pas prise. Il ne peut pas. Il doit ramener la Wyrm des Glaces au QG de la Team Rocket.  
\- Tu vas… aller… là où je veux !  
L'esprit de la bête est trop primal pour qu'il puisse en prendre possession et la « téléguider » comme il l'avait fait avec Kei. Il doit s'imposer au dragon par la force.  
La Wyrm rampe, essaye de lui échapper, plonge dans la glace, se roule par terre. Peine perdue. Il ne lâche pas prise.  
Finalement, endolorie, meurtrie, mais toujours aussi furieuse, la Wyrm prend la direction imposée par Kami, et quitte les montagnes de glace.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson "White night fantasy" de Nightwish.


	6. Femmes de légende

_du 29 août au 3 septembre 515_

* * *

Les pokémones se serrent les unes contre les autres à l'intérieur de la maison aux pattes de poule de Baba Yaga.  
« Vous croyez qu'il va bientôt revenir ? » murmure une rusalka.  
« On aurait jamais dû l'amener jusqu'ici » soupire la huldra. « Il va se faire tuer par la Wyrm, et nous n'aurons pas nos œufs. »  
« Soyez un peu logiques » grogne l'ajatar. « Est-ce que ça vaudrait la peine de lui faire des œufs s'il était plus faible que la Wyrm ? »  
« Hum… » réfléchit la nocnitsa. « C'est un bon argument… »  
« Alors, arrêtez de vous plaindre » coupe la femme-dragon.

Le shaymin trottine dans la pièce, cherchant toujours en vain le système auditif de la maison aux pattes de poule pour pouvoir lui faire la conversation.  
« Le vent tourne » remarque Baba Yaga en observant par la fenêtre. « Est-ce que vous entendez cette musique ? »  
Des sons de tambours et de xylophones, faibles mais bien présents, parviennent à leurs oreilles. Les pokémones froncent les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?  
« Que les aglooliks nous protègent ! Ce sont des ahkiyyinis ! »

La sorcière retourne son mortier pour se cacher en-dessous, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Les autres pokémones, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parle, échangent des regards gênés.  
La likhoradka se gratte la gorge.  
« Euh, Baba Yaga, excuse mon ignorance mais… c'est quoi les aglootrucs ? Et les yiyimachins ? »  
La vieille pokémone couine et soulève légèrement son mortier.  
« Les aglooliks sont les esprits des glaces qui protègent les humains et les pokémons. Quant aux terribles ahkiyyinis, dont nous pouvons entendre la musique macabre, ce sont les spectres qui provoquent les catastrophes soit-disant naturelles dans la zone ! »

Le sol se met à trembler le battement des os sur les os se fait plus net et se rapproche.  
« Vite vite, fuyons ! Sinon ils vont nous avoir ! » couine Baba Yaga en se précipitant vers les leviers de commande de la maison.  
« STOP ! » intime la huldra. « Nous n'irons nulle part sans Kami. »  
Baba Yaga lui jette un regard rempli de terreur et de suppliques.  
« Nous n'irons nulle part sans lui » répète la créature d'écorce. « Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Nous le suivrons jusqu'à ce que nous puissions discuter de cette histoire d'œufs avec sa compagne. Si tu veux t'enfuir, vas-y, mais nous, nous restons. »

Les autres pokémones approuvent. À quoi bon vouloir des œufs avec un puissant mâle si elles-mêmes ne sont pas capables de combattre ? Tous les avantages du père seront dilués dans la faiblesse de la mère. Si elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour affronter les spectres, elles ne seront pas dignes de faire des œufs avec Kami. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
« Bon sang, jeunes écervelées… » soupire Baba Yaga.  
Elle tire un levier la maison aux pattes de poule sursaute et émet toutes sortes de grincements et de craquements.  
« Je suis trop vieille pour ces bêtises ! » crie-t-elle tout en achevant de déployer le système de défense de sa maison.

Canons cracheurs de feu, puissants béliers, catapultes, boucliers se mettent en place. Les pattes de poule s'ancrent dans la banquise pour offrir une meilleure stabilité aux armes à distance.  
« Maudites garces, on va toutes y passer ! » continue de tempêter Baba Yaga.  
« Aux armes ! Ouais ! » se réjouissent les samodivas.  
« Aux armes ! » répètent les autres pokémones.  
Elles préparent leurs attaques, se postent aux fenêtres, scrutent la tempête. Elles ne se rendront pas sans combattre.

* * *

Kami, chevauchant la Wyrm à grand-peine, se dirige vers l'endroit où il a laissé le groupe de pokémones qui lui a servi de guide – ainsi que le petit shaymin qu'il souhaite offrir à Shym. Le dragon ondule sous lui, continuant de livrer un combat acharné contre celui qui tente de le dompter. Son manteau est en lambeaux et ne le protège plus du froid qui émane du corps de la bête.  
Tout en luttant pour contrôler sa monture, il cherche des yeux la maison aux pattes de poule. Où peut-elle bien être ?  
La tempête l'aveugle, la Wyrm l'épuise. Il y a dans le vent comme une musique d'os frappant contre des os. Si son esprit commence déjà à halluciner sous l'effet de la fatigue, c'est mauvais signe.

En plissant les yeux, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas une hallucination. Une vingtaine de créatures spectrales en forme de squelette humain entoure la maison aux pattes de poule, faisant trembler le sol, jetant sur la cabane de terribles vagues d'eau glacée. Non, c'est impossible ! Le shaymin ! Les pokémones ! Il doit voler à leur secours !  
Mais comment les aider sans lâcher prise sur la Wyrm et perdre ce qu'il est venu chercher ici ?  
Agrippé à la nuque du dragon glacé, il hurle sa rage et son impuissance de toute sa voix physique.

* * *

« Allez les filles, on va les avoir ! Ne vous découragez pas ! » aboie Baba Yaga.  
« On va pas y arriver tant qu'on ne sait pas ce à quoi ils sont sensibles ! » proteste la nocnitsa.  
« Ce sont des spectres » répond la sorcière. « Et des squelettes. Mais ils vivent dans la glace… »  
« Donc ils sont sensibles aux attaques des ténèbres et des esprits… » murmure la likhoradka. « Mais nous ne sommes pas toutes capables d'utiliser ce genre de pouvoirs ! »  
« Le feu n'a aucun effet ! » se désole l'ajatar. « Le feu n'a aucun effet sur eux ! Tu nous avais pourtant dit que c'étaient des spectres des glaces ! »  
« Kyaaa ! » piaule une samodiva.  
Toute la maison est secouée par un brusque déclenchement des béliers de bois.

« Deux sont à terre, qui viennent de tomber en morceaux ! » s'étonne une rusalka.  
« Je viens d'en disloquer un avec mon fouet aquatique ! » s'étonne une autre.  
« Se pourrait-il… » murmure Baba Yaga.  
Elle reprend ses esprits rapidement.  
« Les filles ! Utilisez aussi vos pouvoirs des plantes et de l'eau ! »  
Une tempête de feuilles et de fouets aquatiques déferle de la maison aux pattes de poules.  
« Ça marche ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

La sorcière se laisse retomber dans son mortier.  
« Ce sont des squelettes-fantômes. Moitié spectres et moitié… »  
Les pokémones retiennent leur souffle. Moitié spectre et moitié quoi ?  
« Les os, c'est fait en quoi ? » crie la sorcière.  
« Ben, en calcium ? » suggère la huldra.  
« Et le calcium, c'est quoi ? » insiste Baba Yaga.  
« Ben… »  
« C'est un minéral… » murmure la likhoradka.

* * *

Kami parvient à rapprocher peu à peu la Wyrm de la maison aux pattes de poule. Le dragon commence à fatiguer, à moins qu'il n'économise ses forces pour profiter de l'instant où Kami sera moins vigilant.  
Le mewtwo continue de surveiller la bataille entre les pokémones dans la maison et les spectres squelettiques qui les entourent. L'avantage semble changer de camp et les assiégeants s'éparpillent, surpris par de soudains coups de bélier de la part de la maison, ainsi qu'une tempête de feuilles et d'eau accompagnée par des vagues d'énergie spectrale et des ténèbres.  
Le champ est totalement libre lorsqu'il parvient enfin à se poser, veillant à positionner le corps du dragon de façon à protéger la maison de la tempête.

Enroulées dans des couvertures, les pokémones sortent pour l'accueillir.  
« Tu as vu comme on s'est bien battues ? Tu as vu tu as vu tu as vu ? »  
\- Oui, soupire-t-il, j'ai vu. Maintenant, partons vite, rentrons vite. Je suis à bout de forces.  
Elles contemplent, impressionnées, l'énorme créature sur la nuque de laquelle il est juché.  
« C'est ça la Wyrm des Glaces ? »  
\- Oui.  
« Wha, elle est grande ! C'est impressionnant ! »  
« Pourquoi elle est toute gelée ? »  
« Eh, vous avez vu ? C'est son propre souffle qui forme cette carapace de glace ! »  
« Ça fait froid dans le dos… »

Baba Yaga s'approche de Kami, dodelinant sa vieille tête.  
« Tu es un sacré gaillard, mon garçon » commente-t-elle sur le ton d'une grand-mère flattant son petit-fils.  
\- Et vous toutes, de sacrées combattantes.  
« Les filles se sont beaucoup inquiétées de ce que tu allais penser d'elles si elles ne se battaient pas bien. »  
\- Je me suis inquiété de ce que j'aurais bien pu faire pour les aider sans perdre la Wyrm des Glaces.  
Après quelques instants de silence, la vieille acquiesce encore une fois.  
« Allez, tout le monde dans la maison ! Nous partons ! »

* * *

Pour aller plus vite, Baba Yaga a demandé à sa maison aux pattes de poule de s'agripper au dos de la Wyrm. Le trajet est mouvementé et pénible, mais la maison tient bon, et les pokémones à l'intérieur se calent dans les coins du mieux qu'elles peuvent, surveillant shaymin de très près. Quelques jours plus tard, ils touchent enfin au but.  
\- C'est ici, annonce Kami. Le grand parc avec l'immense maison, que vous voyez au loin. Essayez de sauter du dos de la Wyrm un peu avant l'atterrissage : je vais tenter de l'écraser au sol pour la calmer un peu en l'assommant.  
« Compris ! » répond Baba Yaga.

La sorcière rentre à nouveau sa tête dans la maison et bidouille des leviers. Les pokémones sont soulagées de savoir que la chevauchée sauvage va bientôt prendre fin.  
\- Attendez… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !  
Les pokémones, malgré les cahots, mettent le nez aux fenêtres pour tenter de voir ce qui panique Kami à ce point.  
Là en-bas, dans le parc, il y a du mouvement. Plein d'humains, et des pokémons aussi. Le ciel est noir de créatures volantes.  
« Quoi, c'est pas normal qu'il y ait autant de monde dans ton QG ? » s'étonne la likhoradka.  
\- Pas avec autant de mouvement ! répond Kami.

Ils s'approchent toujours. Les plantes du parc sont jaunies. Rien que de bien normal en automne, si elles n'étaient pas les plus jaunes de toute la région.  
« Il y a quelque chose dans le sol qui fait mourir les plantes, j'en suis sûre ! » commente la huldra.  
« En tout cas, les humains de la région ont de curieux goûts d'architecture… » remarque la nocnista.  
\- La maison est à moitié démolie ! s'exclame Kami. C'est pas normal ! SHYM !  
Il serre férocement le cou de la Wyrm, tout son corps tendu en avant. Pourvu que Shym n'ait rien ! Pourvu qu'elle soit toujours vivante !

« Shym ? Elle est là ? » interroge le shaymin en pointant à son tour son museau à la fenêtre.  
« Shaymin ! Reste à l'intérieur ! » ordonne Baba Yaga.  
Mais le hérisson n'en fait qu'à sa tête, sautant hors de la maison aux pattes de poule, escaladant le cou du dragon, s'agrippant à la queue de Kami.  
« Je veux voir Shym ! » piaule-t-il. « Je veux voir ma maîtresse ! »  
\- Shaymin, c'est pas le moment ! proteste le mewtwo.  
« Mais je veux ! » vagit le hérisson.

Le sol se rapproche dangereusement.  
\- Sautez ! ordonne Kami.  
D'une détente prodigieuse, la maison aux pattes de poules se catapulte hors de portée du dragon des glaces tandis que Kami, dans un dernier effort, pousse la Wyrm vers le sol. L'énorme bête hurle en s'écrasant dans les jardins, creuse un sillon dans la pelouse et les parterres de fleurs, et s'immobilise, assommée.  
Des sbires Rocket se précipitent vers lui.  
\- Monsieur Mewtwo ! Vous êtes de retour !  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Occupez-vous de maîtriser la bête, et ne faites pas du mal à ces pokémones !

Il désigne du doigt la maison aux pattes de poule, de laquelle ses guides s'extraient péniblement.  
\- Où est Shym ? tempête le plus puissant pokémon du monde.  
Shaymin, au prix d'efforts immenses, parvient à atteindre son épaule.  
\- Et bien, elle est à l'intérieur…  
\- Et que s'est-il passé ?!  
\- Et bien, c'est que… c'est que… bredouille le sbire.  
Kami le saisit violemment par le col de sa veste.  
\- Dépêche-toi de cracher le morceau, ou je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde !

Le sbire est secoué bien copieusement, ce qui ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer. Un talkie-walkie se met à grésiller. Une voix, déformée par la communication, en sort.  
\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatiente Kami. Va répondre !  
Il lâche le sbire qui se précipite sur l'appareil.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Ici Domino ! répond la voix. Je viens de réparer une dernière coupure dans le réseau d'alimentation électrique de la ventilation. Je n'ai plus de matériel sur moi. Il va falloir démonter la baraque pièce par pièce pour bien évacuer toute la toxine !

\- Toxine ? interrompt Kami. Quelle toxine ?  
Il lui faut quelques instants pour se rappeler que ses pouvoirs psychiques ne peuvent pas être transmis par les mêmes appareils que la voix humaine. Il prend alors possession du sbire pour répondre.  
\- Domino ! Ici Kami ! De quelle toxine parles-tu ?  
\- Kami ? Oh, quel soulagement !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!  
\- Pour faire court, Chen a pété un câble, tout le QG est sens dessus dessous et Shym est en danger. Elle est descendue dans le laboratoire pour arrêter Chen et sa machine à zombifier les pokémons, mais si personne ne lui vient en aide, elle y succombera à son tour !

Le sang de Kami ne fait qu'un tour. Il relâche son emprise sur le sbire, ignore les appels de Domino dans le walkie-walkie, et se précipite vers le bâtiment en ruines, hurlant le nom de sa compagne. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

* * *

Les pokémones s'entre-regardent, fixent le dragon de glace assommé, puis les sbires de la Team Rocket. Les humains leur rendent leur regard. Personne n'ose faire le premier geste.  
« On va quand même pas passer la journée à se fixer en chiens de faïence ! » grommelle Baba Yaga. « Allez les filles, en position pour garder en laisse cette bestiole de l'enfer ! »  
Elle sort de sa maison aux pattes de poule, confortablement installée dans son mortier, et se positionne près de la tête de la Wyrm, prête à lui asséner un coup de pilon sur la tête au moindre mouvement.  
« Et ben, les jeunes, vous faites quoi ? »  
Les autres pokémones s'approchent timidement, n'osant pas toucher l'énorme créature.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, vous faites quoi ? interroge un sbire.  
« On surveille » répond Baba Yaga. « Mais je pense pas qu'un humain comme toi soit capable de comprendre ça. »  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas le langage des pokémons.  
« On avait remarqué… »  
\- Avec des gestes, vous faites quoi ?  
Le dragon remue légèrement, essaye de lever la tête. Baba Yaga l'assomme d'un furieux coup de pilon.  
« On fait ça. C'est pas clair comme explication ? »

La bête gémit, tente à nouveau de se redresser. Les autres pokémones font jaillir des filets de lianes, de jets d'eau, de puissances spectrales elles se battent pour maintenir le grand dragon immobile.  
\- Les gars ! appelle le sbire, comprenant soudain. Venez me donner un coup de main pour calmer la bestiole que Kami nous a ramenée !  
Les humains se précipitent en avant. Ils ne vont pas laisser la Wyrm s'envoler !

* * *

Kami fonce à toute vitesse dans les entrailles de la bâtisse en ruines. Malgré l'état des lieux, il en reconnaît chaque recoin, et retrouve facilement son chemin. Il plonge dans une cage d'escalier, arrive au sous-sol, tourne au bout d'un long corridor, accélère.  
« Il y a une odeur bizarre dans l'air » remarque le shaymin sur son épaule.  
\- Domino a parlé d'une toxine… murmure Kami.  
« Je peux manger la toxine et la décomposer » informe le hérisson.  
\- Alors, fais-le ! Et indique-moi la direction dans laquelle elle est le plus concentrée !

Le hérisson vert renifle l'air en fermant les yeux puis il tend une petite patte.  
« C'est par là ! »  
Le mewtwo se précipite, rencontre des pokémons assoiffés de sang et sans plus aucune conscience. D'un seul coup de queue, il s'en débarrasse, les envoyant dans les murs où ils s'évaporent.  
\- Ça doit être les pokémons zombifiés dont a parlé Domino. Chen et Shym ne doivent plus être loin !  
« Y'a comme des bruits derrière cette porte ! » s'exclame le hérisson vert.  
D'un coup de pied, Kami ouvre le passage.

Le spectacle est effroyable. Megara, la mentalie chargée de veiller sur Shym, est étendue sur le sol. Des spectres vont et viennent, ivres de rage et de toxine. Une machine pleine de tuyaux se dresse au milieu de la pièce. Shym, la belle Shym, grande, puissante, armée de lames psychiques, le regard embrumé, folle de peur et de rage, taillade dans toutes les directions.  
Des tuyaux et des câbles, tranchés, pendouillent lamentablement. Chen est pris au milieu du chaos.  
Shym se retourne soudain. Sa queue balaye l'espace autour d'elle et finit sa course sur la nuque de l'humain qui s'effondre, mort.  
\- Sauve ta maîtresse ! hurle Kami en projetant le shaymin vers Shym. Détruits cette maudite toxine !

Shym ferme les yeux et glisse au sol. Le hérisson lui saute dessus et s'applique à purifier l'air autour d'elle.  
\- Sortons vite, ordonne Kami en saisissant Megara dans ses bras. Si nous restons trop longtemps, nous allons être infectés nous aussi.  
Il tousse, il a les yeux qui piquent. Il charge la mentalie sur son épaule, Shym sur l'autre, et vide les lieux à grandes enjambées.  
\- Maudits humains, grogne-t-il.  
Le plafond du laboratoire s'effondre derrière lui.

* * *

Il caresse doucement le front de sa compagne, évanouie, étendue à ses pieds. C'est une vision intolérable, qui ne lui rappelle que trop bien la perte de Cerise et de Kei. À quelques pas, la Wyrm des Glaces continue de s'agiter.  
\- Kami ! hurle une voix féminine qu'il connaît bien.  
Il lève la tête en souriant faiblement.  
\- Lorelei, tu es là. Avec Hurlep, Genziana et Bunny, à ce que je vois.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis là, ajoute Clio en s'approchant.

« C'est qui ceux-là ? » piaule l'ajatar en sifflant d'un air menaçant.  
\- Des compagnons de voyage, explique Kami, comme vous.  
« Et celle-là » s'enquiert la femme-dragon en désignant Shym « c'est qui ? »  
\- Ma compagne.  
« Elle a l'air mal en point… »  
« Alors c'est _elle_ ton amoureuse~? » chantonne Lorelei. « Dis-donc, elle s'est pris un sacré coup~ »

La sirène s'approche à petits pas et se penche sur la pokémone chromatique.  
« Ça va, elle respire encore~ Elle a besoin de repos, c'est tout~ »  
\- Et de soins, ajoute Kami.  
Des hurlements se font entendre, provenant du bâtiment derrière eux. Des humains se précipitent dehors, des pokémons sont appelés pour maintenir les murs et les planchers en place le temps que s'achève l'évacuation des lieux. Kami est interpellé, on lui demande de sauver ceux qui sont encore pris à l'intérieur, mais il ne bouge pas. Comme les humains insistent, il se tourne légèrement vers eux, une colère terrible dans les yeux, et leur hurle :  
\- Pourquoi viendrais-je à votre secours, si vous avez mis Shym dans un pareil état ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule. C'est Domino.  
\- Kami, j'ai à te parler.  
\- Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne pourra vous sauver de mon courroux, répond-il sur un ton menaçant.  
\- Kami, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ton départ. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux et nous juger comme tu le voudras, mais seulement après que je t'aurai expliqué ce qui s'est passé.  
Kami plisse les yeux.  
\- Je te laisse gagner du temps, si ça t'amuse. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que vous ne pourrez pas fuir, que je vous retrouverai tous.  
\- Je sais.

Elle se laisse tomber par terre en gémissant. Elle a mal partout, plusieurs os cassés, elle est épuisée, mais elle ne peut pas encore se reposer.  
\- Kami, tout allait très bien jusqu'à il y a quelques heures seulement. Nous n'avons pas vu la crise venir. Sapin, Chen et moi-même nous sommes occupés de Shym, de l'entraîner, de noter sa progression. Elle est très forte, mais très vulnérable, et a encore un peu du mal maîtriser son psi.  
\- Je m'en doutais, répond Kami. Et qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas vu venir ?  
\- La folie de Chen. Il a réussi à faire croire à une partie du personnel que Shym était dangereuse, ou que les ordres de la blesser qu'il donnait faisaient partie de l'entraînement, qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Domino détourne les yeux.  
\- Il l'a chassée à-travers toute la demeure. Il a sacrifié de nombreux pokémons pour tenter de la tuer. Il a bien failli y arriver : avec toutes les destructions des locaux, le système de ventilation de secours a failli et la toxine a commencé à se répandre. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour venir en aide à Shym. Je suis contente qu'elle s'en soit sortie. J'espère que la toxine n'a pas eu le temps de s'insinuer dans son organisme.  
L'humaine caresse doucement le front de Megara la mentalie.  
\- Megara a été très courageuse, elle aussi. Elles ont toutes les deux été très courageuses. J'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas trop d'avoir été aveugle.

Kami acquiesce doucement. Il a senti que Domino ne mentait pas.  
\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, de ton côté ?  
\- J'en ferai le compte-rendu lors de la prochaine réunion. Où est Madame Boss ?  
\- En déplacement.  
\- Sapin ?  
\- À l'infirmerie.  
\- Agatha ?

Domino baisse les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
Kami se relève, portant Shym dans ses bras, le shaymin roulé en boule sur elle.  
\- Elle a besoin de soins Megara aussi. Je les amène à l'infirmerie. Toi aussi.  
\- Mais qui va s'occuper des troupes en attendant ? Et le dragon, qui va l'empêcher de tout casser ?  
Kami tourne la tête en direction des pokémones humanoïdes.  
\- Clio ! Lorelei ! J'ai un service à vous demander.

* * *

Elle est étendue sur une surface douce et molle. Son esprit désormais en paix flotte quelque part à la limite entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Il y a un poids sur sa poitrine. Non, il y en a deux, pour être plus précis.  
\- Shym ?  
Ses oreilles pointues, ce visage mauve, ces grands yeux d'améthyste… elle ne peut pas le croire. Kami ? Kami serait-il enfin revenu ?  
\- Shym, est-ce que ça va ?

Ses yeux papillonnent. C'est bien lui ! Maigre, couvert de griffures et d'engelures, épuisé, mais c'est bien lui !  
\- Kami… que… que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Je suis arrivé au bon moment, on dirait.  
Elle prend le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Domino est assise au pied du lit, un bras en écharpe. Sapin est installé dans un fauteuil roulant, pâle, une perfusion dans le bras, un sbire à ses côtés. Ils ne sont pas indemnes, mais ils sont vivants. La discrète Agatha manque pourtant à l'appel. Ainsi que…

\- Megara ? s'enquiert la femelle mewtwo.  
\- Elle dort, répond Kami en faisant un geste vers le ventre de sa compagne.  
Shym pose alors ses yeux sur les deux masses qu'elle sent sur elle depuis tout à l'heure. L'une d'elles, la plus pesante, est Megara, qu'elle reconnaît à son oreille gauche toujours blessée. L'autre est une boule de fourrure verte d'où émergent deux fleurs roses aux longues feuilles.  
\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Shaymin, répond Kami. Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir d'avoir un pokémon de compagnie. On dirait que j'ai bien choisi : sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais pu évacuer la toxine à temps pour te sauver.  
Elle sourit doucement et se redresse brusquement. Megara et le shaymin font un vol plané et poussent des cris de protestation.  
\- Kami ! Tu as dit que tu te vengerais des humains s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de mal !  
Il lève une main apaisante.  
\- Domino m'a tout expliqué. J'apprécie sa loyauté. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Et Agatha, où est Agatha ?  
Une ombre se glisse dans la pièce Megara feule, souffle, hérisse le poil. L'ombre prend peu à peu une forme humanoïde, puis elle se dédouble. La vieille Agatha apparaît, accompagnée d'un ectoplasma.  
\- On dirait que j'ai toujours la main avec les spectres, glousse-t-elle. Je me suis échappée juste à temps. Mais j'ai raté pas mal de choses je crois…

\- Et Chen ? s'enquiert Shym, soudain emplie de crainte à l'idée que son ennemi puisse encore lui nuire.  
\- …Mort.  
\- Mais, comment ?  
Elle cligne des yeux. Elle ne se souvient pas.  
Kami se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.  
\- Apparemment, d'après les observations des médecins, tu lui aurais donné un coup de queue au niveau du visage. Il a eu la nuque brisée. Il est mort sur le coup.  
Elle baisse la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le mâle la prend par les épaules, délicatement, et la serre contre lui, pour la réconforter.

\- Et toi, Kami ? murmure-t-elle après un moment. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?  
\- C'est une bien longue histoire, soupire-t-il en réponse.  
\- Et je serais ravie de l'entendre, ainsi que toutes vos justifications pour la destruction de mes biens immobiliers, grogne une voix sèche et cassante. Et puis, d'où vient le dragon de glace ficelé dans ma cour ?

Tous se tournent vers la porte. Madame Boss est rentrée.  
\- Réunion extraordinaire dans vingt minutes, annonce-t-elle.  
\- La salle de réunion est inutilisable… informe Domino d'une petite voix.  
\- Et bien, sortez les tonnelles et le mobilier de jardin ! rétorque la vieille dame en haussant les épaules.  
Elle quitte la salle, encadrée par son escorte.  
\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je crois, dit Sapin en faisant signe au sbire derrière lui pour qu'il pousse son fauteuil roulant.

Shym retient Kami par le bras alors que les humains quittent la salle. Les deux mewtwos sont enfin seuls, pour la première fois.  
Doucement, la femelle se blottit contre la poitrine du mâle.  
\- Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment, _beaucoup_ manqué, souffle-t-elle.  
Il l'entoure de ses bras et lui caresse doucement la tête.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répond-il.

Il se détache d'elle après quelques instants.  
\- Il y a des pokémones qui insistent beaucoup pour te rencontrer, explique Kami. Je vais les faire venir. Vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance pendant que je m'occupe de cette réunion générale.  
\- Kami…  
Elle baisse les yeux.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Shym ? interroge le mewtwo.  
\- Est-ce que… est-ce que nous pourrons vivre en paix un jour ?  
\- Je l'espère.

Doucement, il se dirige vers la sortie.  
\- Tu viens, Megara ?  
La mentalie s'étire et saute du lit, lui emboîtant le pas.  
Une main frappe au cadre de porte.  
« Toc toc toc, on peut entrer ? »  
\- Bien sûr, répond Shym.  
Elle ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant la horde de pokémones que Kami a rencontrée durant son voyage à-travers l'Europe.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'effraye la jeune femelle.  
Elle se roule en boule sur l'oreiller, serrant contre elle le shaymin.  
« Du calme, du calme, on va pas te manger ! » grommelle Baba Yaga en entrant. « Alors, c'est toi, la compagne de Kami ? Hum, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il refusait de s'approcher des autres femelles. »  
\- Refuser ? D'autres femelles ? Il y en a d'autres comme moi ?  
« Ça, je n'en sais rien » soupire une rusalka en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « Mais quand je te vois toi, je sais que nous n'avons aucune chance. »

Shym plisse les yeux.  
\- Vous voulez dire, que vous avez essayé de me voler Kami ?  
« Hum, ce n'est pas vraiment ça » corrige la nocnitsa. « _Voler_ n'est pas le terme. Disons que nous aimerions te l' _emprunter_. »  
\- Et pour quoi faire ? Que voulez-vous à Kami ? Et d'abord, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous blessées de la même façon que lui ?  
Les trois petites samodivas virevoltent autour de sa tête.  
« Nous lui avons servi de guide pour retrouver la Wyrm des Glaces. C'est la Wyrm qui, en se débattant, nous a tous blessés. »

Shym ne comprend plus. La Wyrm des Glaces ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Il lui avait parlé de « créatures anciennes » lorsqu'il était parti. Est-ce l'une d'entre elles ?  
« Nous aussi, nous voulons nous battre pour protéger les pokémons des humains maléfiques » explique la huldra.  
\- Vous êtes des combattantes, comme Megara et Domino ?  
Les pokémones gloussent doucement.  
« Pas vraiment » répond la likhoradka. « Nous avons décidé de sauver notre peuple d'une façon différente. »

Shym penche la tête de côté. Elle a peur de comprendre.  
\- Et votre technique, c'est… ?  
« Nous sommes à la recherche du mâle le plus puissant de la planète, pour qu'il nous fasse des œufs. Ainsi, nos petits seront très forts et notre espèce se sera améliorée. »  
La pokémone chromatique cligne des yeux. L'argument lui semble en même temps valable et profondément malsain.  
\- Mais… mais… mais… essaye-t-elle de protester.  
« Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ es la compagne du plus puissant mâle au monde que tu dois le garder pour toi toute seule ! »  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Un instant de silence, puis :  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je sais que pour nous autres pokémons, l'amour et la reproduction sont deux choses différentes, et qu'il est parfois plus logique de faire un œuf avec un mâle pour l'élever avec un autre, afin de bénéficier à la fois du bon héritage énergétique et de la meilleure éducation possible. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je ne suis pas stupide. C'est juste que…  
« C'est juste que quoi ? » encourage Baba Yaga.  
\- C'est juste que, j'ai été élevée par des humains. Chez les humains, chaque personne est précieuse et mérite de se reproduire, malgré les handicaps, malgré les faiblesses pouvant être transmises aux descendants. J'ai un peu du mal à complètement appréhender mon statut de pokémone. Je _sais_ ce que je suis censée faire en tant que pokémone, mais je ne l'ai pas intégré.

Elle serre ses poings sur ses genoux.  
\- Je sais que vous avez raison, qu'il vaut mieux que Kami fasse le plus d'œufs possibles avec le plus de femelles possibles, que tous les individus les plus résistants devraient se rassembler et faire plein d'œufs pour les éparpiller ensuite aux quatre coins du monde, en prévision de quand nous devrons nous battre à nouveau. Je sais cela. Mais…  
Elle laisse retomber ses oreilles de chaque côté de son visage. Les pokémones en face d'elle se serrent les unes contre les autres, troublées par le courage de cette adolescente à peine nubile et pourtant déjà prête à sacrifier le compagnon qui ne l'a encore jamais touchée.

\- Mais, Kami est la seule famille que j'ai. Le seul mâle de mon espèce, dont je suis la seule femelle. J'ai longtemps rêvé que lorsqu'il serait rentré, nous vivrions ensemble, juste lui et moi, sans avoir à prendre ce genre de décisions, juste en suivant les désirs de mon cœur. Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Kami ne m'appartient pas à moi toute seule, il appartient à notre peuple. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je ne peux pas réclamer l'exclusivité de son amour, et encore moins l'exclusivité de ses œufs.  
Elle enroule sa queue autour d'elle, frissonnante.  
\- Lorsqu'il reviendra de sa réunion, nous planifierons ensemble la ponte.

Les pokémones devant elle en restent coites.  
« Tu… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » souffle Baba Yaga.  
\- J'ai dit, répond Shym avec détermination, que je comprends, et que j'accepte votre requête. Si Kami est d'accord, bien sûr.  
La huldra plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Les samodivas retombent sur la couverture, incapables de voler sous le coup de l'émotion. L'ajatar en perd sa forme humanoïde pour devenir entièrement dragonne.

Les pokémones croyaient qu'il serait très difficile de convaincre la compagne de Kami. Elles s'imaginaient déjà devoir se battre contre une terrible et puissante créature pour obtenir le droit de faire des œufs avec le Fils de Mew. En lieu et place d'un terrible monstre femelle, elles ont trouvé un être plein de sagesse, tout juste sorti de l'enfance et déjà prêt à se sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre.

* * *

\- Alors, Kami, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? interroge Madame Boss.  
Une tente sommaire a été montée dans le parc défoncé, à côté de l'infirmerie, un des seuls corps du manoir qui tienne encore debout.  
\- J'ai trouvé un des morceaux d'une arme qui pourrait nous permettre de gagner la guerre qui s'annonce, et de rallier tous les pokémons à nos côtés.  
\- Bien, bien ! approuve la vieille femme. Peux-tu nous donner plus de précisions ?  
Le mewtwo se renfrogne.  
\- Malheureusement, non. La vraie nature de cette arme, son fonctionnement, l'emplacement de ses pièces, sont un secret jalousement gardé par les pokémons depuis la nuit des temps. Je ne peux le révéler à un humain.

Madame Boss grimace.  
\- Grmpf. Enfin, peu importe. Je suppose que ce dragon de glace en fait partie ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Parfait parfait. Et, quoi d'autre ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fallu tout ce temps juste pour me ramener un vulgaire dragon ?  
Kami plaque ses oreilles en arrière. Le « vulgaire dragon » est bien plus précieux que tout ce que Madame Boss possèdera jamais. Il souffle bruyamment et continue son récit.  
\- J'ai pu observer différents moyens de sauver les pokémons du massacre. Il va falloir la coopération des humains. Et ça, c'est de _votre_ ressort.  
\- Évidemment, assure la vieille dame.

Elle change de position dans son fauteuil puis demande en quoi consistent ces techniques découvertes par Kami.  
\- Tout d'abord, explique le pokémon, comme nos ennemis ont commencé leur propagande en prétendant que les spécimens sauvages sont extrêmement dangereux, j'ai pu voir des humains marquer des pokémons sauvages comme étant les leurs, et ce, afin qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre en liberté sans être inquiétés.  
\- Un peu comme si on donnait des faux papiers d'identité à des réfugiés, traduit la cheffe de la Team Rocket en se frottant le menton. Très, très ingénieux. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Les humains qui ont les tripes les mieux accrochées ont filmé les mauvais traitements infligés à mon peuple, pour les dénoncer en utilisant différents médias.  
\- Classique, classique… Quoi d'autre ?  
\- J'ai suggéré au Royaume de Méditerranée de commencer à tresser des réseaux de communication à-travers toute l'Europe. Nous en aurons besoin. Ils vont également commencer la lutte par des moyens détournés.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Et j'ai cherché l'arme secrète de mon peuple, dont la première pièce est la Wyrm des Glaces.  
\- Et c'est tout ?

Kami montre les dents.  
\- Comment ça, « c'est tout » ? Avez-vous la moindre idée, humains, de ce par quoi je suis passé ? Des horreurs que j'ai vues ?  
\- Bon, donc tu as fait de ton mieux, en conclut Madame Boss. C'est bien.  
Elle feuillette quelques pages posées devant elle.  
\- De notre côté, explique-t-elle, nous avons lancé des opérations de financement, ainsi que l'impression d'affiches de propagande en faveur des pokémons, et la prise de contact de nombreux alliés potentiels.

Les personnes rassemblées se contemplent gravement. Il y a là Domino, Agatha, Madame Boss, Docteur Sapin, Clio, Lorelei, Hurlep, Megara, et bien d'autres encore. Un éclair rouge et bleu s'arrête juste à côté d'eux : c'est La'ât.  
\- Bien, approuve Madame Boss. Je pense que l'heure est venue de leur déclarer ouvertement la guerre. Qu'en penses-tu, Kami ?  
\- Je suis du même avis. Nous n'avons que trop traîné.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « Femmes de légende » de Soldat Louis


	7. Fable de rêves

_du 3 septembre au 28 novembre 515_

* * *

Les plus grands généraux de ce qui va devenir le Quartier Général des Armées Unifiées de la Résistance s'accordent quelques instants de pause.  
« Déclarer la guerre est une chose périlleuse » remarque Megara. « La vouloir sans ennemi est une chose capricieuse. »  
Kami traduit littéralement ses paroles. La vieille Madame Boss plisse les yeux et mordille sa langue avec le peu de dents qu'il lui reste.  
\- En clair, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- C'est pourtant simple, grogne Agatha. C'est bien de vouloir se battre. Savoir contre _qui_ , c'est mieux.

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas d'ennemi précis, remarque justement Barjok.  
\- Je sais qui est responsable de tout ce bazar, proteste Madame Boss en frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
\- Je voulais dire que ce n'est pas aussi simple que si on déclarait la guerre à un territoire particulier, se corrige Barjok.  
\- C'est le Nord contre le Sud ! rétorque Madame Boss.  
\- Aux yeux des gens qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, explique Sapin calmement, nos actions risquent de passer pour une guérilla contre la mafia. Alors qu'il s'agit quand même de sauver le peuple des capsumons !  
\- Nul n'est prophète en son pays, grommelle la cheffe de la Team Rocket.

\- Sapin a raison, remarque Domino. Malheureusement, si nous faisons le premier pas, nous risquons de passer pour des criminels aux yeux des civils.  
\- Alors, on reste les bras croisés en attendant que ça se passe ?! tonne Kami.  
\- Nous pouvons passer par des associations de protection et de défense des pokémons, suggère Agatha, traîner les criminels en justice, demander une action à l'échelle européenne, démontrer la lenteur des démarches administratives, et pour finir, motiver l'Europe entière pour une action plus musclée afin de défendre les droits des pokémons.  
« Une action par mon peuple menée, par vous humains appuyée. » suggère Megara. « Car le temps ne peut être remonté, agissons vite sans hésiter. »

Kami traduit pour les humains. Clio acquiesce vivement :  
\- La situation est critique depuis trop longtemps. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, il en va de la survie de notre peuple et par extension, de la survie de la planète.  
\- Mais sommes-nous capables de nous battre contre les humains que nous protégeons depuis si longtemps ? se désole Lorelei. C'est presque un acte de haute trahison à l'égard de notre culture et de nos valeurs.  
\- À la guerre comme à la guerre, grogne Madame Boss. J'ai un commerce à sauver, je ne laisserai personne continuer de massacrer mes stocks !

Lorelei lui jette un regard de travers. Kami, mal à l'aise, explique le plus rapidement possible la raison pour laquelle la Team Rocket a décidé de prendre la défense des pokémons.  
« Et bien, tu choisis bien tes alliés~ » siffle Lorelei de façon à ne pas pouvoir être comprise par les humains.  
\- À la guerre comme à la guerre, rétorque Kami de façon à n'être entendu que d'elle seule.  
\- Alors, comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? interrompt Clio.  
\- En science, réfléchit Sapin en se frottant le menton, on commence par observer, prendre des notes, et une fois qu'on a tous les éléments en main, on en tire des conclusions. Mais on n'oublie pas de continuer à observer, et on n'hésite pas à changer les conclusions en fonction des observations complémentaires. Peut-être serait-il possible d'appliquer le même principe à l'art de la guerre ?

Madame Boss joint l'extrémité de ses doigts et sourit en coin.  
\- Voilà une idée intéressante, approuve-t-elle. Que savons-nous de la progression de l'idéologie anti-pokémons en Europe et dans le reste du monde ?  
« Toute l'Europe au sud de la chaîne de montagnes qui va de l'Atlas à l'Himalaya est touchée » intervient La'ât. « Le foyer principal est la Sicile. De Rome à Tripoli et d'Oran à Izmir, les pokémons sauvages sont systématiquement traqués et massacrés, et les pokémons apprivoisés sont sérieusement réglementés. Des émissaires ont été envoyés au sud du Sahara jusqu'à la forêt équatoriale et dans la péninsule arabique. Les pokémons survivants qui le peuvent ont rejoint le Royaume de la Méditerranée. Les autres se terrent dans des endroits inaccessibles, soudoyant parfois des pokémons – on ne peut plus dire apprivoisés, certains sont carrément conditionnés – afin de ne pas être dénoncés aux humains. La situation est entrée dans une phase critique. »

Un lourd silence tombe sur l'assemblée. Kami serre les dents. Ce sentiment d'impuissance est horrible pour lui, habitué à ses pouvoirs quasi-divins. Il crispe ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.  
Il remarque alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Tout le monde attend qu' _il_ prenne une décision, qu' _il_ donne des ordres.  
\- Nous devons absolument prendre contact avec ces groupes de survivants, finit-il par dire. Ils vont avoir besoin de nourriture, d'herbes de soin, de soutien moral, d'entraînement, de coordination pour se battre. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner, à aucun prix. Ceux qui sont dans une situation trop critique doivent être évacués d'urgence.

\- Quand nous battrons-nous, alors ? demande Domino.  
\- Nous devons nous préparer, répond Kami. Étudier le terrain et les capacités de nos ennemis, comme Sapin l'a si justement rappelé. Nous avons besoin d'entraînement, pas seulement d'entraînement physique brut. Nous devons apprendre à agir de concert malgré les habituelles querelles de territoire et relations proie-prédateur. Et ça, seuls des humains sont capables de nous l'enseigner.  
Il grimace. On peut voir que ça lui coûte de reconnaître qu'un puissant pokémon tel que lui a quand même besoin de faibles et stupides humains. Son regard est dur, sa mâchoire est crispée, sa queue fouette l'air sauvagement.  
\- Le combat en situation désastreuse, c'est ma spécialité, ricane Madame Boss en exhibant ses chicots épars.

\- Bon, résume Kami. Nos priorités sont donc : réseau de renseignement, largage de matériel de soutien aux survivants, entraînement commando de futurs professeurs, largage desdits professeurs dans les zones les plus critiques.  
\- Et pour la déclaration de guerre ? s'enquiert Clio.  
\- Si c'est une guerre des capsumons contre les humains, rappelle Sapin, il faut que ça soit un capsumon qui fasse cette déclaration.  
\- Ils n'écouteront pas si tu leur parles, grogne la cheffe de la Team Rocket. Il faut une action forte.

Domino, tremblant des pieds à la tête, ose à peine prendre la parole.  
\- Lorsque tu as déposé le corps de Fiorangela devant notre porte, c'était comme une déclaration de guerre…  
Madame Boss écrase son poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Tous sursautent.  
\- Je sais que c'est un souvenir douloureux, couine Domino, mais je vous en prie, soyez…  
\- JE SAIS EXACTEMENT QUI TU VAS POUVOIR ÉLIMINER EN GUISE DE DÉCLARATION DE GUERRE ! tempête la vieille dame. CETTE ORDURE DE MARCO CAPONE !

Clio hausse un sourcil.  
\- Marco Capone ? Vraiment ? C'est une manœuvre très risquée. Il est bien en vue au sein de la Cosa Nostra.  
\- Justement, vocifère Madame Boss. C'est une raison de plus pour se concentrer sur cette petite ordure ! Il ne mérite pas d'hériter de l'affaire familiale. Il la joue trop perso.  
\- Va pour Marco Capone, répond Kami. Mais je ne peux pas agir par moi-même. Je vous rappelle que je suis désormais lié par les lois humaines.  
\- Si quelqu'un m'escorte, je peux m'en charger, avance Clio. Je connais bien la Sicile. Et j'aimerais en profiter pour rendre visite à quelqu'un.

\- Qui donc ? s'enquiert Lorelei. Et pourquoi toi, d'abord, et pas moi ? Je connais Kami depuis plus longtemps que toi, d'abord ! Il est mon Prince Charmant qui m'a délivré du rocher !  
Irrité, Kami plaque les oreilles en arrière et grogne légèrement. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre avec ces querelles intestines.  
\- Kami n'appartient à personne, intervient une petite voix.  
Tous se retournent. Shym, attirée par le bruit, a quitté sa chambre de l'infirmerie pour se rapprocher du groupe de discussion.  
\- Kami n'appartient à personne, insiste-t-elle. Se disputer pour lui ne sert à rien. Nous devons penser à la sauvegarde de notre peuple, pas de nos intérêts personnels.

Elle se tourne vers Clio.  
\- Qui veux-tu aller voir, en Sicile ? Est-ce si important pour notre peuple ?  
La vieille pokémone acquiesce lentement.  
\- La personne que j'aimerais sauver là-bas est une femme courageuse qui a tenté de s'opposer à nos ennemis. C'est une combattante féroce et méritante. Elle a beaucoup sacrifié pour notre cause.  
\- Alors je n'ai rien à ajouter, murmure Shym. Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, j'ai la tête qui tourne encore un peu. J'ai besoin de repos.  
Elle s'éloigne à petits pas, fière et triste, portant sur ses épaules tout le poids d'un amour frustré.

\- Elle en a dans le ventre, la petite, commente Sapin alors que le reste de l'assemblée se remet de sa surprise.  
\- D'ailleurs, demande Kami, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Quels progrès a-t-elle fait ? Comment a-t-elle supporté notre séparation ?  
\- C'est un sacré petit morceau de femme, glousse Domino.  
« Et une combattante féroce » ajoute Megara.  
\- Je suis en train de rédiger mon rapport à son sujet, continue Sapin, mais si tu préfères un compte-rendu oral, je peux t'en faire un.  
\- Ça ne sera pas de refus, acquiesce Kami.

Le scientifique remue un peu sur sa chaise, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable.  
\- Elle est capable, explique le chercheur, d'utiliser des attaques comme lévikinésie, choc mental, psyko, coupe psyko, bouclier, rafale psy, téléport. Sa condition physique est excellente, elle peut aussi bien courir que sauter. Ses pouvoirs télépathiques se sont bien développés même si leur portée reste courte. Dans l'ensemble, elle a bien grandi, et beaucoup gagné en maturité, même si elle n'est pas encore tout à fait adulte.  
\- C'est une bonne combattante, approuve Domino. Elle est capable de réagir vite et bien en combat, je l'ai spécialement entraînée pour ça. Elle a l'esprit vif et curieux, et tu lui as beaucoup manqué.  
« Idéaliste et désarmée, utopiste et bien élevée » miaule Megara.

Kami sourit tendrement.  
\- Donc, elle va bien. J'avais eu peur que Chen ne lui ait fait du mal au point qu'elle devienne comme moi.  
Domino éclate de rire.  
\- Oh non, rassure-toi ! Elle a la tête bien sur les épaules, comme tu as pu le constater. Mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Elle ne pense pas assez à elle. À force de se sacrifier pour les autres, elle va finir par passer à côté de sa vie. Et ça, ça va être ton rôle de lui apprendre à vivre.  
Kami secoue la tête.  
\- Non, c'est quelque chose que je fais très mal. Je sais tuer, mais je ne sais pas vivre.  
\- Ne raconte pas de fadaises, grogne Madame Boss.  
\- Tout à fait ! approuve Lorelei. Tu es un pokémon plein de bonnes qualités. Sans toi je serais encore perchée sur mon rocher sans savoir dans quel état de crise se trouve notre peuple.

Kami n'en revient pas. Lui, plein de bonnes qualités ? Lui, capable d'enseigner des valeurs positives à une jeune adulte ?  
\- On discutera de ça plus tard, grogne Madame Boss en étalant un calendrier devant elle. Planifions plutôt nos prochaines actions.  
L'assemblée acquiesce.

* * *

La réunion est levée. Épuisé, Kami se dirige vers l'infirmerie pour y retrouver Shym. D'un geste, il congédie les autres femelles rassemblées en grande conversation autour de sa compagne. Il est mal à l'aise. Sa main se crispe sur la bourse en cuir suspendue à son cou.  
\- Kami ! Vous avez terminé ?  
Il acquiesce doucement.  
\- Tu vas enfin te reposer et soigner tes blessures ?  
Il cligne des yeux et se regarde de haut en bas. Sa lutte contre la Wyrm des Glaces l'a beaucoup affaibli.  
\- Hum, remarque-t-il, c'est vrai, je devrais me soigner.

Serrant le shaymin contre sa poitrine, Shym se rapproche un peu de Kami, s'asseyant au pied du lit.  
\- Que va-t-il arriver, maintenant que le bâtiment est détruit ? Murmure-t-elle.  
\- Il reste les souterrains, qui peuvent être réaménagés en attendant de reconstruire. Ne t'en fais pas, Shym. Tu es une pokémone. Tu peux supporter facilement de dormir pendant quelques jours à la belle étoile.  
\- Je préfère dormir dans ma pokéball plutôt que de dormir dehors, rétorque-t-elle en faisant la moue.  
Kami en reste bouche bée. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa compagne puisse être à ce point… domestiquée !  
\- Tu n'as pas de pokéball ? s'étonne-t-elle encore. C'est très pratique, pourtant.

Kami s'assied à côté d'elle.  
\- Je dois te parler.  
\- Je sais, répond-elle. Tu vas devoir partir. Nos plans d'avenir sont compromis pour le moment, et je n'aurai pas l'exclusivité de ta personne. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente, quand même.  
Elle sourit doucement.  
\- C'est à _moi_ que tu as offert Hibiscus, et à personne d'autre. Je sais que je suis spéciale pour toi, même si je dois te partager.  
\- Hibiscus ? s'étonne Kami.  
\- Je l'ai appelé Hibiscus, explique Shym en désignant le shaymin. Je trouvais ça mignon.  
\- Shym, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

Elle le regarde fixement de ses grands yeux verts.  
\- Ça te fait mal, murmure-t-elle.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Ce dont tu veux me parler. Ça te fait mal. Je ne veux pas te causer de soucis. Si ça te fait trop mal de m'en parler, alors, ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai que ça te fasse moins mal. Et puis, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment, non ?  
Il la saisit soudain et la serre contre sa poitrine.  
\- Shym, je ne sais pas comment… j'aimerais…

Des larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux.  
\- Je sais, Kami, chuchote-t-elle contre son épaule. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler pour que je comprenne. Je sens bien que tu es à la fois très heureux et très malheureux avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à lire quels souvenirs je réveille en toi, et je ne chercherai pas à savoir, parce que c'est ta vie privée. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu ne dois pas te forcer avec moi. Si nous aimer de loin est la seule solution pour pouvoir nous aimer, alors, on restera loin, et on s'aimera. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
Elle s'écarte un peu pour le regarder. Il sanglote le plus discrètement possible.  
Avec mille douceurs, elle frôle la bourse en cuir du bout des doigts.  
\- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras déposer ce fardeau, si lourd pour toi.

* * *

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis le retour de Kami au QG de la Team Rocket. Madame Boss a fait jouer son assurance pour rembourser les dégâts causés par Chen, ce qui lui a néanmoins demandé de graisser quelques pattes. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le devis des entreprises de reconstruction. La Wyrm des Glaces est jalousement gardée par Lorelei, dissimulée derrière des illusions, et maintenue sous contrôle par Shym et Megara. Kami remue de la paperasse à longueur de journée en compagnie de Clio, Madame Boss, Sapin, Barjok, Hurlep et Domino. Genziana et Baba Yaga gèrent l'impatience des pokémones venues du nord.

Kami est peiné de voir Shym sacrifier son bonheur et ses rêves au profit de l'effort de guerre, alors que lui, pendant des années, s'était égoïstement renfermé sur lui-même.  
\- Je ne suis pas digne de son amour, soupire-t-il à l'adresse de Domino. Je ne le serai jamais.  
La combattante le prend par les épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien.  
\- Kami, arrête de te torturer. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est de sauver les pokémons des humains. Tu auras bien assez de temps pour te triturer les méninges lorsque la guerre sera finie.  
\- Dis-moi, Domino, comment fait-elle ?  
\- Qui ?

\- Madame Boss. Comment fait-elle ? Je la croise tous les jours, elle sait que j'ai tué sa fille, et elle n'a pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur.  
\- N'oublie pas qu'elle doit vivre tous les jours avec sur la conscience, le meurtre de son fils, rétorque Domino. Elle a été obligée de l'abattre pour respecter les lois de la Team Rocket, tu te rappelles ? Je mange tous les jours en face d'elle, la meurtrière de mon époux.  
Kami baisse la tête et couche ses oreilles en arrière, tout honteux.  
\- N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, ici, insiste la blonde. On s'entre-tuera par vengeance quand on n'aura plus aucun intérêt commun, mais pas avant. Tâche de faire pareil.

Le Fils de Mew s'enroule dans sa queue pour masquer son trouble. Remis en place par une vulgaire humaine ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ah, pourquoi son père n'est-il pas là pour prendre en charge toutes les opérations !  
Un bruit de pneus sur le gravier de l'allée Madame Boss est en train de se précipiter vers lui de toute la vitesse de son fauteuil.  
\- Planning du jour, grogne-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Kami, tu es en retard.  
Il montre les crocs et plaque ses oreilles en arrière.  
\- En retard ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Elle lui colle son agenda sous le nez.  
\- Tu étais censé partir à l'aube avec La'ât et Clio pour commencer à mettre en place un quadrillage de l'Europe par des postes-relais de communication. Or, ça fait trois heures que le soleil s'est levé.  
Encore rappelé à l'ordre par une humaine ! Et à nouveau par une ancienne ennemie ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera, la prochaine fois ? La Wyrm qui lui rugira depuis l'autre bout de la propriété qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il oublie de se laver entre les orteils ?  
\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grommelle la vieille femme.  
\- Je vous tiendrai au courant au fur et à mesure de ma progression, répond Kami en tournant les talons.  
Il se laisse porter par ses pouvoirs psychiques en direction de la Wyrm ficelée au sol. Il ne veut pas partir sans dire au-revoir à Shym.

La femelle au pelage moiré discute joyeusement avec Lorelei et Megara tout en serrant Hibiscus le shaymin contre sa poitrine. Kami ne parvient pas à comprendre de quoi elles sont en train de parler. Dans leur esprit, c'est à la fois réel, et irréel. Il ne comprend pas le concept.  
\- Et donc, continue Shym, c'est comme ça que Gulliver s'est retrouvé piégé par des hommes tout petits petits petits !  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu appelles la Wyrm _Gulliver_ ~ ! » chantonne Lorelei. « Oh, j'aime beaucoup ton histoire~ ! »  
« D'autres histoires et contes nous occuperaient bien » approuve Megara. « La Wyrm à surveiller est un travail sisyphéen. »

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquiert Kami.  
\- De contes et légendes humains, répond Shym avec entrain. Ça nous occupe !  
Elle penche la tête de côté. Elle sent bien que quelque chose trouble son compagnon, quelque chose de différent de d'habitude.  
\- Kami ?  
\- Je…  
Il prend son courage à deux mains.  
\- Je dois y aller. Je dois partir. J'ai trop tardé. Clio et La'ât m'attendent, nous allons commencer la mise en place de postes-relais de communication.

Shym se laisse glisser à bas du cou de la Wyrm, où elle s'était perchée, et s'approche doucement de Kami.  
\- Je t'attendrai, assure-t-elle.  
\- Je sais, répond Kami.  
Elle est un peu plus petite que lui et doit lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs museaux se touchent presque. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose faire le moindre mouvement pour toucher l'autre. Le temps semble suspendu.  
Finalement, Kami fait demi-tour et disparaît rapidement, rejoignant La'ât et Clio.

« Et encore une pokémone abandonnée, une ! » miaule Megara sur un ton acerbe.  
\- Oh, Meg, ne prends pas tes malheurs pour des généralités ! soupire Shym.  
« Oui, c'est vrai~ » appuie Lorelei. « Kami est quelqu'un de très bien~ ! »  
Megara feule et hérisse le poil de son dos.  
« Aucun mâle n'est de confiance, c'est un fait d'observance ! »  
Shym perche Hibiscus sur son épaule et saisit Megara dans ses bras pour lui frotter vigoureusement le sommet du crâne.  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Meg. Tu verras, il va revenir. Il est déjà revenu une fois. J'ai confiance.

* * *

La'ât tient la carte de l'Europe bien dépliée entre ses pattes.  
\- Par quoi commençons-nous ? interroge Clio.  
\- J'hésite entre deux stratégies, répond Kami en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. D'un côté, pour aller du plus simple au plus compliqué, je pensais mettre en place les postes les plus éloignés en premier. Mais d'un autre côté, ne faudrait-il pas parer au plus urgent d'abord et se concentrer sur le pourtour méditerranéen ?  
\- Si nous commençons par les territoires contrôlés par l'ennemi, nous risquons de nous faire prendre, remarque la pokémone. Ce qui compromettrait le reste de l'opération.  
« Et » rappelle La'ât « on se trimbalerait l'humaine que Clio veut récupérer pendant des kilomètres et des kilomètres ! Alors que si on termine par la Sicile, on pourra rentrer direct à la base ! »

Kami approuve de la tête.  
\- Soit. On commence par toute la partie de l'Europe située au nord des montagnes et on redescend vers le sud, puis on fait le tour de la Méditerranée, et on termine par la Sicile. Ça vous va ?  
\- Ça me semble logique, approuve Clio. Dépêchons-nous de faire la partie la plus septentrionale, l'hiver se rapproche dangereusement.  
Le mewtwo contemple les trois pokémons qui l'accompagnent. Clio, de type psy et eau. Latios, de type psy et dragon. Latias, de type psy et dragon également. Lui-même est de type psy.  
\- Nous allons souffrir, grogne-t-il. L'Europe centrale est remplie de spectres en tout genre.  
« Haut les cœurs ! » siffle La'ât. « Et ne perdons pas espoir ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! »

\- Jusqu'où étendrons-nous le réseau ? s'interroge Kami. Pour les limites ouest et sud, c'est facile : l'Atlantique et le Sahara. Mais pour l'est et le nord.  
« Pour le nord, pourquoi pas la mer ? » propose La'ât.  
\- Ça me va, approuve Clio.  
\- La mer au nord, donc, répète Kami. Et à l'est ? Dantzick ? Riga ? Moscou ?  
\- Moscou ! s'exclament en même temps les trois autres pokémons.  
\- Arguments ? s'enquiert Kami, guère convaincu.  
\- Une armée plus grande, répond simplement Clio. Face aux armes que développent les humains, ça ne sera pas du luxe.

Kami se tourne vers La'ât, qui n'a pas encore répondu à sa question.  
\- Pourquoi jusqu'à Moscou ? Insiste-t-il.  
Les deux dragons sifflent innocemment, évitant le regard du mewtwo. Latios enfin donne un coup de coude à Latias, et la pousse un peu en avant, la forçant de répondre pour eux deux.  
« Parce que ça nous ferait voir plus de pays et que comme ça, on restera plus longtemps en vacances. »  
\- En… vacances ?

Latios s'explique :  
« Se promener avec toi c'est un peu comme des vacances, par rapport à ce que Père nous faisait faire. Pas que ça soit pénible, mais devoir sans cesse courir à gauche à droite, c'est ennuyant. On n'a pas le temps de profiter des paysages. »  
Kami éclate de rire. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas ri comme ça.  
\- Bon, bon, va pour Moscou alors. Mais nous devons faire vite. Nous ne pouvons pas passer plus de deux jours dans chaque localité.  
Portés par les pouvoirs psychiques du puissant pokémon, ils se dirigent vers le nord-est.

* * *

En Europe, les pokémons de type psy, ou maîtrisant des pouvoirs psychiques, sont difficiles à trouver. Quelques rares grorets et siderellas, de plus rares encore symbiosis, gardevoirs et gallames, parfois une colonie de rhinoloves. Il y a principalement des spectres et des créatures des ténèbres, de créatures de la forêt, de la boue ou de la montagne, et en altitude, des créatures de glace.  
\- Le Japon me manque, grogne Kami. L'Europe est vraiment un endroit très déprimant.  
« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on aime pas se promener ici tout seuls ! » piaule La'ât.  
\- Oui, je comprends.  
\- Attention ! J'ai entendu un bruit par là ! interrompt Clio.

Le groupe se fige. Ils sont sans guide, dans la région de Tchernivtsi, et ont déjà, plus à l'ouest, essuyé des attaques de pokémons cherchant à éloigner les intrus de leur territoire.  
Les bruissements se rapprochent. Kami tend son esprit, à la recherche de l'origine. Il se détend et sourit doucement.  
\- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, homme-loup. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal.  
« Ce n'est pas courant de voir des étrangers par ici. Enfin, des étrangers seuls, sans humains » remarque le lucario en sortant des fourrés.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un lucario comme toi fait ici ? s'étonne Kami.

La créature éclate de rire.  
« C'est notre contrée d'origine, voyons ! Ici, on nous appelle les wulvers, et nous venons en aide à ceux qui sont dans le besoin. »  
\- C'est notre cas, murmure Clio. Nous sommes dans le besoin.  
« Je m'en doutais un peu » sourit le lucario. « Au fait, on m'appelle Lukas. »  
\- Kami.  
\- Clio.  
« La'ât. »

Lukas acquiesce doucement.  
« Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans le coin ? »  
\- Mise au point d'un réseau de communication afin de préparer la guerre qui s'annonce.  
« Diantre, voilà qui est bien effrayant ! » s'étonne le lucario.  
Rapidement, Kami lui résume la situation.  
« Et donc, vous avez besoin d'un guide pour vous mettre en garde contre les dangers spécifiques de la région ? » demande Lukas.  
\- C'est exact.  
« Je suis votre pokémon ! » s'exclame l'homme-loup. « C'est notre travail, à nous autres les wulvers. Vous allez voir, vous ne serez pas déçus ! »

* * *

L'aide de Lukas se montre très précieuse. Il sait comment se débarrasser des mylings, des esprits infantiles qui cherchent à attirer l'attention des adultes sur les corps d'enfants mal enterrés. Il ne craint pas le cri des bozaloscs sous les fenêtres des autres – il sait qu'elles se contentent de prévenir ceux qui mourront dans la nuit, sans attaquer quiconque. Lorsque les rarogs, rapaces de feu et de vent, sont en chasse, il sait comment leur échapper. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas regarder les indriks, ces féroces créatures unicornes, dans les yeux, et que si elles chargent, il suffit de se jeter sur le côté et de faire le mort pour leur échapper. Il connaît les plans d'eau où se tapissent les kappas locaux, les vodyanoys.

Au bout de six semaines, toute l'Europe au nord des montagnes est couverte. Il n'en faut que quatre pour boucler le pourtour méditerranéen. Clio est fière du Royaume auquel elle appartient : les émissaires lancés par Neptune ont prémâché le travail, il n'y a qu'à lier les postes-relais entre eux.  
Le plus dur reste à faire : installer le relais de Sicile, déclarer la guerre, et libérer l'humaine à laquelle Clio tient tant. Lukas les quitte à ce moment-là, retournant vers sa forêt d'origine afin d'y participer activement à la guerre qui se prépare.

* * *

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à infiltrer le territoire contrôlé par l'ennemi, remarque Kami. Ça ne va pas être facile.  
\- Je peux me faire passer pour une humaine, indique Clio. Et La'ât peut disparaître. Le seul qui ait des difficultés de camouflage, c'est toi.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…  
\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, rassure-toi.

Le groupe de pokémons est rassemblé dans le golfe où, quelques mois auparavant, Kami avait rencontré les shaymins. L'eau de la mer est trouble désormais, et des déchets sont rabattus sur le sable par les vagues. Il n'y a plus ni algue ni crustacé ou poisson vivant dans la zone.  
\- Ça me fend le cœur de voir la Méditerranée dans cet état, soupire Clio. Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour tout nettoyer après cette maudite guerre ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répond Kami. J'espère que la guerre ne durera pas trop longtemps. Pour ne pas trop endommager la planète.

« Elle était dans un état bien pire lorsque le Vaisseau s'en est approché la première fois » remarque La'ât. « Et nous avons réussi à la remettre en état une fois. Il n'y a pas de raison que nous n'arrivions pas à la remettre en état une seconde fois. »  
\- À ta place, j'éviterais d'être trop optimiste, répond Kami sombrement. Si la planète a pu supporter un tel traitement une fois, rien n'indique qu'elle le supportera une seconde fois.  
« C'est pourtant un risque que tu n'hésites pas à courir » remarque justement La'ât.  
Kami détourne les yeux sans répondre.

\- Et bien, allons-y, encourage Clio en s'approchant de la surface de l'eau.  
\- Je préfèrerais attendre la nuit, si ça ne te dérange pas, interrompt Kami.  
\- Le temps de traverser, la nuit sera tombée, remarque la néréïde.  
Le mewtwo se rend à l'évidence : il ne peut plus reculer.  
« Tu es devenu frileux » se moque La'ât. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? »  
Le Fils de Mew se fouette les flancs de sa queue.  
\- Ma rencontre avec Spiritomb, sans doute, murmure-t-il. Je n'avais jamais auparavant rencontré d'adversaire aussi terrible.

* * *

\- Par ici, indique Clio.  
Kami infléchit sa course sous-marine, emportant avec lui ses compagnons de voyage, et suit les indications de la néréïde.  
\- Fais attention en émergeant, conseille encore la pokémone. Il y a beaucoup d'humains tout le long de la côte.  
\- Y a-t-il un moyen discret d'atteindre la cible ? bougonne le kangourou mauve en réponse.  
\- Sois rapide. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour toi. Et puis, avec la nuit, personne ne te remarquera si tu voles assez haut.  
\- Et mon bouclier, grogne-t-il encore, tu y as pensé ? Il émet une lueur !

La vieille pokémone plisse les yeux et hausse les épaules.  
\- Oublie le bouclier, alors.  
\- Tu n'y penses pas !  
\- C'est ça, ou tu alertes tous les habitants des environs.  
Le mewtwo doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a pas le choix. Il doit y aller tête baissée, foncer dans le tas, agir vite.  
\- Où habite-t-il, déjà, cet humain ? Gronde-t-il.  
\- Dans une cité étudiante – je vais te guider.

Le petit groupe s'élève dans les airs. Kami frissonne, mal à l'aise sans son habituelle protection. La'ât se brouille et disparaît rapidement, dissimulé derrière une illusion. Clio les imite. Seul Kami reste visible aux yeux des humains, et son altitude dans le ciel nocturne le rend rapidement indiscernable.  
\- Tu vois ce grand amas de bâtiments ? interroge la néréide.  
\- Il y a _plein_ de grands amas de bâtiments, soupire Kami.  
\- Celui entouré d'un grillage.  
\- Repéré.  
\- Bien. Focalise-toi sur celui où les humains sont rassemblés. Il devrait y avoir plein de petites pièces, chacune occupée par un humain.

Kami plisse les yeux.  
\- Il y a plein de chambres individuelles, mais les humains sont rassemblés dans de grandes salles au rez-de-chaussée.  
\- Il va falloir attendre qu'ils aillent se coucher, alors, indique Clio. En attendant, rapproche-toi.  
\- Je ne veux pas me faire repérer par la faune locale, proteste le Fils de Mew. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, je préfère éviter toute interaction qui n'est pas absolument nécessaire. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en territoire ennemi ! Les pokémons locaux risquent d'être sous l'influence des humains et de donner l'alerte, même si ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre.

« Les pauvres » geint La'ât. « Conditionnés comme ça par les humains, imprégnés, sans identité… Quel destin horrible… »  
Kami reste silencieux. Clio lui coule un regard inquisiteur. Elle comprend ce qui se passe derrière ses yeux d'améthyste. Son vieil âge lui permet de supporter l'insupportable, mais lui est encore jeune. Il est encore plein de rêves d'avenir, il n'est pas encore blasé par l'existence. Il a encore la volonté d'agir sur le monde alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'une spectatrice.  
\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Kami, ça sera forcément une guerre fratricide, lui dit Clio. Je comprends que tu veuilles limiter les dégâts au maximum, mais ça sera forcément une guerre fratricide.  
Une larme de rage coule le long de la joue du Fils de Mew. Il l'essuie bien promptement.  
\- Ils quittent les salles d'étude et retournent dans leurs chambres, informe-t-il. Allons-y.

Discrètement, dans le noir de la nuit, le groupe de pokémons se rapproche de la résidence étudiante.  
\- Au fait, interroge Kami, à quoi vais-je reconnaître ce fameux Marco Capone ?  
\- Ne t'en inquiète pas, répond Clio. Ce n'est pas ton rôle, après tout. Tout ce que tu auras besoin de faire, c'est de le récupérer lorsque j'aurai mis la main dessus, et l'emporter là où je te dirai.  
La néréide disparaît à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors que La'ât et Kami se dissimulent dans les buissons odorants tout proches.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, grogne Kami.  
« Tu aurais préféré te charger toi-même de l'exécution ? » s'enquiert La'ât.  
\- Pas vraiment, admet Kami. Avec mon statut légal, il est préférable que j'évite au maximum de me mêler directement des affaires des humains. Mais…  
« Mais ? »  
\- Je ne supporte pas de recevoir d'ordres, de qui que ce soit, et pour quelque raison que ce soit. Je suis libre, je décide moi-même de ma vie. Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que je me laisse mener à la baguette comme ça.  
« Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? » interroge encore le couple de dragons.

Kami s'éloigne de quelques pas, respirant l'air nocturne. Il n'ose pas avouer qu'il cherche simplement à se dédouaner. Pour ne pas salir plus avant ses mains déjà couvertes de sang. Pour ne pas déshonorer la mémoire de sa seule compagne, humaine.  
Il grimace. Il se trouve ridicule, comme un humain qui refuserait de manger du lapin ou du cheval sous prétexte qu'il aurait eu, à un moment de sa vie, un lapin ou un cheval comme animal de compagnie.  
Un bruit de pas lui fait tourner la tête Clio revient, accompagnée par un jeune homme ombrageux au regard méprisant.  
« C'est lui » indique sombrement la néréide.  
Un geste de Kami, et tous reprennent leur vol, emportant l'humain inconscient avec eux.

Suivant les indications de Clio, ils parviennent à une villa férocement gardée, perdue dans les montagnes mais efficacement reliée aux réseaux de communication humains.  
\- C'est ici, murmure Clio. Nous n'avons plus qu'à…  
\- Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrusion !  
Les oreilles de Kami se dressent sur sa tête. Ils sont repérés !  
« Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je reste pas là ! » couine La'ât en se débattant.  
Le couple de dragons essaye désespérément de se défaire de l'étreinte psychique du Fils de Mew.  
\- Nous restons ensemble ! proteste Kami.  
\- Fuyons ! hurle Clio d'une voix haut-perchée.

Des rafales tirées d'armes lourdes posées tout autour de la villa se font entendre. Latios est touché à l'aile Latias est canardée en plein ventre et tombe comme une pierre, s'évaporant peu à peu.  
« Latias ! » hurle le dragon bleu. « NOOOOOOOON ! »  
\- Laisse tomber l'humain ! piaule Clio. Laisse-le tomber, et allons-nous en !  
Kami peine à se protéger avec son bouclier.  
« Latias ! » continue d'appeler le dragon bleu.  
Kami repousse une nouvelle rafale il lâche prise sur ses compagnons. Clio se rattrape in extrémis à sa queue, l'escalade, se blottit contre son dos. L'humain dégringole à son tour, s'écrasant sur le sol.  
Latios plonge à la suite du cadavre de sa sœur. De nouveaux coups de feu l'accueillent.

\- La'ât, non ! panique Kami.  
Il tend la main vers les cadavres des deux dragons qui disparaissent peu à peu.  
\- N'y va pas ! supplie Clio. Surtout, n'y va pas !  
Kami ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il reçoit plusieurs projectiles qu'il ne parvient pas à ralentir, et s'enfuit dans demander son reste.  
\- Et l'humaine que je voulais récupérer, alors ? reproche Clio en lui frappant violemment l'épaule. Si tu n'y vas pas, laisse-moi au moins descendre !  
À contrecœur, il fait demi-tour.

* * *

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. Elle ne sait plus pourquoi. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Le sol est froid, tout est blanc et gris autour d'elle, la nourriture est fade, et les séances d'électrochocs s'enchaînent. Elle ne fait plus attention à rien.  
Quelque part dans sa mémoire, le visage d'une femme flotte. Est-ce son reflet dans le miroir ? Sa sœur ? Une amie ? Elle ne sait plus. Elle a oublié.  
Le battement régulier et hypnotique qui rythme la vie dans l'asylum s'est imprégné dans tout son être.

Quelqu'un marche dans le couloir la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre.  
\- Vous avez de la visite, indique l'infirmière de garde.  
De la visite, au milieu de la nuit ?  
Elle écarte des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Entre alors une femme au port altier, au visage familier. Sa peau est brune, ses longs et lourds cheveux sont noirs, du même noir profond que ses yeux. Son sourire est tendre. Elle s'approche en tendant les bras.

Elle se souvient à présent. Cette femme est Rosa. Cette femme est une pécheresse. Cette femme ne doit pas l'approcher !  
\- Allez-vous-en ! hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons. Ne m'approchez plus ! Je veux guérir ! Je veux être soignée ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Partez !  
L'infirmière de garde ne réagit pas, elle laisse cette femme horrible s'approcher. Le visage brun se brouille et se couvre de rides, les cheveux noirs deviennent gris et noués en chignon. Ce n'est plus Rosa mais la vieille femme de ménage.  
\- Dans quel état t'ont-ils mise, ma pauvre enfant, soupire la vieille dame.

Loredana se précipite dans ses bras en sanglotant.  
\- Chut, c'est fini, c'est fini, murmure Clio sur un ton apaisant. C'est fini. Nous allons te sortir de là. Chut, là, là, là…  
Avec moult précautions, la néréide aide l'humaine en blouse de malade à se lever et la pilote vers la porte. L'infirmière est toujours immobile.  
\- Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! reproche une voix masculine, veloutée et riche. Mes blessures sont graves, j'aurai à peine assez de forces pour rentrer à la base.

Les yeux de Loredana s'écarquillent en voyant la grande créature qui se tient derrière l'infirmière, impatiente, entourée d'une aura bleutée. Elle a un mouvement de recul.  
\- Tout va bien, rassure Clio. C'est un ami. Il va nous emmener dans un endroit sûr.  
Trop fatiguée et éprouvée pour protester, Loredana se contente d'écarquiller des yeux vides et enfoncés dans leur orbite. La grande créature féliforme la saisit par la ceinture, enserre Clio dans son autre bras, et s'envole. Ils passent les sas de sécurité sans encombre. Bientôt, les voilà libres dans le froid ciel nocturne de la fin de l'automne.  
\- Libre… murmure Loredana.

* * *

Inspiré par la chanson « Fable of dreams » de Lunatica


	8. Avant la vision

_29 novembre 515 – 8 décembre 515_

* * *

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
Les maffiosi italiens surveillent encore le ciel où la créature entourée d'un bouclier vient de disparaître. D'autres s'approchent des trois cadavres sur le sol, les remuant du bout de leurs fusils.  
\- Celui-là est humain ! annonce une voix.  
Ses camarades le rejoignent, formant un cercle.  
\- Un humain et deux capsumons. Les capsumons sont morts.  
\- Dommage, ils auraient pu nous servir à quelque chose une fois dressés…

Une lampe est apportée le corps humain est retourné.  
\- Son visage me dit quelque chose…  
Le propriétaire de la villa est tiré de son lit. Il accourt, en pyjama, ayant à peine pris le temps de s'enrouler dans une veste chaude et d'enfiler une paire de chaussures.  
\- Chef, chef ! appelle un des gardes armés. Par ici !  
Le chef s'approche de la scène. Il contemple gravement les deux oiseaux-dragons en train de disparaître, et le cadavre humain retourné sur le dos.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? interroge-t-il.

Ses hommes lui expliquent rapidement la situation : comment le capsumon entouré de lumière est arrivé, comment ils ont abattu les deux gros oiseaux, comment le corps humain a été largué, comment le capsumon survivant s'est échappé.  
Guizeppe Almuzara, le chef de la maffia sicilienne, se frotte le menton.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, admet-il, mais nous allons pouvoir réutiliser l'incident pour notre propagande.  
\- L'homme qui est mort, ajoute un de ses sbires, j'ai l'impression de le connaître…  
Le parrain se penche sur le corps. Il ouvre de grands yeux.  
\- Bon sang, Marco ! Marco Capone !

Il se redresse brusquement en grinçant des dents.  
\- C'est une déclaration de guerre qu'ils me font ! C'est une déclaration de guerre ! Ils cherchent les ennuis, ils en auront ! Nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure et lancer les carabiniers à la chasse de tous les capsumons sauvages de la région ! Ahmed, préviens tous tes contacts en Nord-Afrique ! Réunion exceptionnelle ici même dans un mois ! Rodriguez, Péninsule Ibérique ! Kosmas, Péninsule des Balkans ! Et apportez-moi un téléphone, que je contacte notre branche dans la capitale !  
\- Les capsumons, chef, on en fait quoi ?

Le maffioso les contemple en fronçant le nez.  
\- Y'a moyen de les récupérer ?  
\- Et bien, s'ils avaient été liés à des capsules, on aurait pu les régénérer et les récupérer…  
\- Alors, vous n'avez qu'à les capturer ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
\- Ils risquent de se disloquer si on tente de les capturer alors qu'ils sont déjà en train de disparaître, remarque le sbire.  
\- Peu importe ! rétorque le chef. Qu'ils se disloquent d'un coup ou qu'ils s'éteignent peu à peu, quelle importance ? Si nous ne faisons rien nous sommes certains de ne pas pouvoir les récupérer.

L'homme armé acquiesce et court en direction de la villa. Il revient rapidement, deux capsules vides en main.  
\- Et vous comptez faire quoi une fois que vous les aurez revigorés ? s'enquiert le garde.  
\- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Vincenzo.  
Le garde grimace et lance les capsules. Advienne que pourra.  
\- Nous allons tous les écraser, continue le parrain de la mafia. Ils vont se plier aux humains et les servir docilement, ou mourir sous nos armes. Nous ne souffrirons pas plus avant leur dictature. Les capsumons vont payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait pendant toutes ces années.

* * *

Kami est complètement épuisé. Il se laisse tomber lourdement dans la partie du parc du QG qui a été réaménagée en aérodrome. Clio saute de son dos, tenant Loredana par le coude. Ils ont voyagé sans s'arrêter depuis la disparition de La'ât, malgré la gravité des blessures du mewtwo. Ce dernier a bien besoin de repos.  
Une voix télépathique les heurte de plein fouet.  
\- Kami ! Oh, Kami, tu es rentré ! Kami !  
Shym arrive en courant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes, son pelage reflétant la lueur du soleil. Les sbires et les pokémons qui s'activent partout à la reconstruction du bâtiment tournent la tête. Certains quittent leurs activités pour se rapprocher.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? panique Loredana en se protégeant le visage de ses bras levés. Éloignez-vous ! Non !  
Shym s'arrête, surprise.  
\- C'est une personne qui connaît bien nos ennemis, explique Clio. Elle est épuisée mentalement, elle a subi beaucoup de mauvais traitements. Il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie. Kami aussi. Il est en piteux état et ses blessures sont graves.  
Shym acquiesce. Kami tremble, il ne tient plus debout.  
Utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques, la mewtwo femelle fait léviter le mâle au-dessus du sol pour le transporter vers l'infirmerie.

\- Et La'ât ? s'enquiert Shym.  
Clio détourne les yeux.  
\- Je préfère ne pas en parler tout de suite, murmure la néréide.  
\- La'ât est tombé, n'est-ce pas ? insiste Shym tristement.  
Clio acquiesce doucement.  
\- Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Nous avons failli y rester nous-mêmes, Kami et moi.  
\- Ce sont ces armes terribles, n'est-ce pas ?

La vieille pokémone contemple la jeune femelle chromatique avec un regard lourd de sens.  
\- Tu en sais plus que ce que tu laisses paraître, remarque la néréide.  
\- J'écoute beaucoup, admet Shym. Mais je ne peux pas dire que j'en sache plus qu'une autre. Et je ne participe pas aux débats. Je ne suis pas habilitée à participer aux débats.  
Elle tourne la tête vers son interlocutrice.  
\- Tu crois que je suis suspecte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crains pour notre sécurité à tous ? Tu trouves que je suis trop gentille pour être honnête ?  
La néréide acquiesce rapidement de la tête.  
\- À la guerre comme à la guerre, rétorque Shym d'un ton décidé. Nous aurons le temps de nous plaindre, de penser ou parler pour nous-mêmes, lorsque notre ennemi sera écrasé. Pas avant.

Elles parviennent à l'infirmerie. Kami est resté silencieux, tout comme Loredana.  
\- Des nouvelles recrues nous ont rejointes, explique Shym à son compagnon. Une pokémone-infirmière et son assistante. Leuphorie et Pashmilla. Et Lockpin, le compagnon de Pashmilla – mais il est plus un combattant qu'un infirmier. Ils viennent de loin. Ils ont entendu ton appel.  
Elle sourit à son compagnon, confiante.  
\- Tu as fait un travail formidable, continue-t-elle.  
Il tend la main vers le visage de la jeune femelle et lui frôle la joue.  
\- Je suis content de te revoir, murmure-t-il.

Il ferme à demi les yeux.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Leuphorie va s'occuper de toi, informe Shym. Tu seras sur pieds en un rien de temps. On discutera après, quand tu iras mieux.  
Elle dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de Kami.  
\- Je vais demander à Hibiscus de veiller sur toi, pendant que je travaille.  
Le mewtwo blessé la retient par le poignet.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ? interroge-t-il. La surveillance de la Wyrm demande-t-elle tellement de temps et de soucis ?  
Il ajoute à mi-voix :  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis ce poids sur les épaules.

Elle sourit et secoue la tête.  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! J'essaye simplement d'organiser les troupes des pokémons qui nous ont rejoints, je veille à ce que chacun fasse quelque chose en fonction de ses capacités, que tout le monde soit bien inscrit sur les listes, que tout va bien, que les humains ne leur fassent pas de mal, ce genre de choses. Je sers aussi à faire la traduction, et je participe au relais des informations par télépathie longue distance.  
Elle se mord les lèvres.  
\- Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je ne fais pas tout toute seule ! Lorelei m'aide beaucoup, et puis Baba Yaga aussi, et Megara ! Je ne suis la cheffe de personne !

Souriant alors qu'elle le dépose sur un lit aux draps frais et que Leuphorie déjà s'affaire à préparer ses remèdes en compagnie de Pashmilla, Kami frotte affectueusement le dessus de la tête de sa femelle.  
\- Trop de modestie tue la modestie, tu sais ça ? se moque-t-il gentiment. Ne dévalue pas ton travail. Tu es importante. Pour nous tous. Et aussi pour moi.  
Elle rougit et s'enroule timidement dans sa queue.  
\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, murmure-t-elle en quittant promptement la chambre.

Elle retrouve Clio, qui vient de confier Loredana aux médecins humains.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiète Shym.  
\- Physiquement, elle s'en sortira, répond la néréide. Mais son esprit a été soumis à des souffrances que je préfère ne pas imaginer. J'espère qu'elle arrivera au moins à nous prêter main-forte.  
Shym reste songeuse pendant toute la durée qu'il leur faut pour atteindre le bureau de Madame Boss. Doucement, la pokémone chromatique frappe au chambranle de la porte.  
\- Je peux entrer ?

La vieille humaine édentée lève la tête de ses papiers.  
\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger ? grogne-t-elle.  
Elle remarque Clio.  
\- Ah, vous êtes rentrés ? Où sont Kami et les deux dragons ?  
\- Justement, murmure Clio, j'ai à vous parler à ce sujet. Shym, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir et fermer la porte ?  
L'intéressée acquiesce doucement malgré sa frustration, et laisse ses deux aînées seules pour discuter, retournant à son devoir de surveillance de la Wyrm des glaces, Gulliver.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? grogne Madame Boss après que le bruit des pas de Shym dans le couloir ait disparu.  
\- La grande majorité de la mission s'est très bien passée, explique Clio. Le réseau de communication se déploie comme prévu. Les postes-relais sont opérationnels et même si la population des pokémons sauvages montre de l'appréhension à l'idée de devoir se battre contre des humains, ils expriment tous le désir de protéger au moins leur famille et leur territoire.  
\- C'est un bon début, approuve la vieille humaine. Si chacun défend ses positions, la ligne de défense ne remue pas d'un centimètre.  
\- Par contre…

Clio se gratte la gorge. Elle ne sait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- Par contre ? encourage Madame Boss.  
\- Par contre, nous avons perdu La'ât.  
Elle baisse les yeux. La vieille humaine est choquée par la nouvelle.  
\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, « perdu La'ât » ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Latios et Latias ?  
La néréide se mord le poing pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Les coups de feu résonnent encore à ses oreilles, et la voix désespérée de Latios appelant sa sœur…  
\- Latias, parvient-elle à articuler, a été touchée par les armes que possèdent nos ennemis. Son frère a voulu la secourir. Tous les deux ont été abattus.  
La cheffe de la Team Rocket retombe en arrière dans son fauteuil.

* * *

Madame Boss ne sachant pas comment annoncer la perte de La'ât aux autres pokémons, elle demande à Clio et Shym de garder le silence à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Kami soit en état de prendre les choses en mains. Quelques jours se passent ainsi, pendant lesquels Loredana s'accoutume peu à peu à son nouvel environnement. La cour de pokémones européennes rassemblée par Kami lors de ses voyages s'occupe d'elle du mieux possible.  
Kami enfin remis sur pieds, une réunion générale est décrétée, à laquelle sont conviés les généraux humains de la Team Rocket, les professeurs Sapin et Barjk, des pokémons importants comme Megara, Shym ou Hurlep, et de nouveaux venus – Gardevoir, Roserade, Maganon, Dracaufeu, Spinda, Lockpin le compagnon de Pashmilla, et plein d'autres encore. Ils viennent de partout, celui ayant fait le plus long trajet étant Maganon, venu du Japon, alors que Roserade a toujours vécu dans le jardin public de l'autre côté de la route.

\- J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer, indique Kami en se levant.  
Les discussions cessent.  
\- Tout d'abord, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué au nombre impressionnant de nouvelles recrues qui se sont déplacées jusqu'ici, les principaux points de relais du réseau de communication télépathique sont en place.  
Les humains opinent du chef, impressionnés par l'efficacité dont les pokémons font preuve.  
\- Mais je pense que Madame Boss a aussi des informations du même genre à nous donner ?  
Il fait un signe à la vieille dame qui acquiesce. Il se rassoit. La cheffe de la Team Rocket prend la parole.

\- Nous avons pris contact avec de nombreuses personnalités humaines à-travers toute l'Europe. Nombreux sont les mécènes qui approuvent nos « œuvres de charité » en faveur de la protection des pokémons. Nous avons pu observer, au sein des milieux estudiantins, une opinion globalement très favorable envers la thèse selon laquelle les pokémons sont les garants de l'équilibre naturel global. Cela va dans le sens de beaucoup de mythologies européennes selon lesquelles certains pokémons seraient les protecteurs de lieux particuliers. Même si nous rencontrons un certain scepticisme du côté des milieux scientifiques, des journaux nous ont déjà réclamé des interviews et des émissions de télé sont en préparation.  
« Dès l'été prochain, nous tenterons de convaincre les foules que certains pokémons sont assez intelligents pour parler par télépathie avec les humains, en vue de préparer des interventions directes de la part de personnes comme Lorelei ou Clio.

Kami en a la mâchoire qui se décroche. « Personnes » ? Elle a bien dit « personnes » en parlant de Lorelei et de Clio ? Il n'en revient pas. Madame Boss, qui un an auparavant, aurait été prête à tout pour mettre la main sur Mew, est désormais tellement focalisée sur un nouvel ennemi qu'elle en oublie ses anciennes animosités.  
\- Mais malheureusement, continue Madame Boss, nous avons également de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Kami, je te prie ?  
Il tousse et s'étrangle. Elle l'a appelé… par son nom ?  
\- Kami, allo, on a pas toute la journée, grogne la vieille entre ses dents.

\- Bien, finit par articuler le mewtwo.  
Il est encore un peu sonné par le comportement étrangement respectueux de la vieille femme.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui affecte la totalité de la communauté des pokémons.  
Déjà des murmures s'élèvent, étonnés, remplis de crainte.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort de Latios et de Latias, tombés sous les balles de nos ennemis.  
La stupeur, le choc, la tristesse sont tels, qu'aucun membre de l'assemblée n'émet le moindre son. Kami ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Instinctivement, il porte la main au sac de cendres suspendu à son cou, cherchant du réconfort dans le souvenir de Kei.  
\- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il.

Il se rassied vivement.  
\- Je pense que nous pouvons décréter dès maintenant une minute de silence à cette table en la mémoire de ces deux vaillants messagers, croasse Madame Boss.  
Du bout des lèvres, pokémons et humains approuvent la décision.

* * *

\- Et pour conclure cette réunion, reprend Madame Boss, Clio va nous parler de notre nouvelle invitée. Clio, s'il te plaît…  
La néréide se lève. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne s'est pas entourée d'une illusion lui donnant une apparence humaine.  
\- Mes chers frères et sœurs pokémons, amis humains. Depuis de trop nombreux mois, une grande injustice est faite à Loredana Pastore ici présente.  
Elle prend délicatement l'humaine par l'épaule et la fait se lever. Celle-ci se laisse guider sans broncher.  
\- Loredana se bat contre la Cosa Nostra et pour notre cause depuis le début, depuis avant que nous ne prenions compte de la gravité de la situation.

Un applaudissement discret s'élève, repris par toute la tablée. Loredana promène des yeux perdus et écarquillés autour d'elle. Elle ne s'est pas encore tout à fait remise des mauvais traitements.  
\- Grâce à une opération de sauvetage, nous avons pu la tirer des griffes ennemies. Elle va désormais faire partie des Généraux de la Résistance, et lorsqu'elle se sera acclimatée à notre organisation, elle pourra nous servir de conseillère et de source de renseignements. Sans compter ses capacités professionnelles de lutte contre le crime.  
\- Je… bredouille Loredana. Je ne suis pas aussi géniale que vous le prétendez. Je suis juste une policière qui ne fait que son devoir. Enfin, je crois.

Elle porte la main à son front. Tout est confus dans sa tête.  
Kami pose une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle ressemble à Kei. Enfin, à Yumi.  
Shym détourne légèrement les yeux. Il y a trop de femmes autour de Kami, trop de femmes pour qu'elle puisse sortir du lot. Même avec son pelage moiré, elle est si jeune, si inexpérimentée, que pourrait-elle bien apporter à ce mâle dans la pleine fleur de l'âge ? Le mâle le plus puissant du monde ?  
\- Les prévisions des actions pour les semaines à venir, annonce Madame Boss.

Shym ne fait pas vraiment attention. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que Kami fera, lui. Son départ est annoncé pour le surlendemain, afin de continuer la quête du Vaisseau. Déjà.  
\- La séance est levée.  
Alors que l'assemblée s'éparpille, la voix de Kami résonne dans la tête de Shym :  
« Je veux que toutes les pokémones entendant ce message me retrouvent auprès de Gulliver dans une demi-heure. »  
Elle fait partie des heureuses élues à être convoquées. Elle ira.

* * *

Lorelei est perchée sur la tête de la Wyrm des glaces. Le dragon est devenu étrangement docile avec le temps – enfin, _résigné_ serait un mot plus approprié. Autour sont rassemblées les étranges femelles rencontrées par Kami dans le nord de l'Europe, Megara, Roserade, d'autres encore, toutes femelles, toutes puissantes, toutes adultes.  
Gulliver souffle un nuage glacé dans le cou de Shym, puis lui jette un regard interrogateur.  
\- Que veux-tu ? interroge la femelle chromatique en serrant contre elle son shaymin de compagnie.  
Le dragon la pousse du bout du museau. Il a l'air désespéré.  
La mewtwo femelle pose son front sur celui de l'énorme créature, tentant de percer ses barrières pour entrer en communication télépathique. Elle est interrompue par l'arrivée de Kami.

\- Mesdames et mesdemoiselles, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je repars demain à la recherche des autres morceaux du Vaisseau. Je me rends disponible pendant les douze prochaines heures pour celles qui souhaitent porter mes œufs.  
Megara s'éclipse aussitôt. Roserade fait la grimace, hausse les épaules, secoue la tête et s'éloigne à petits pas. L'ajatar s'avance, accompagnée par ses amies. Shym reste sur place, paralysée. C'est trop tôt, elle est trop jeune, elle n'est pas prête ! Mais elle risque, si elle laisse passer cette chance, de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de…  
Tout est confus dans sa tête.

\- Enfin, soupire l'ajatar, enfin, je vais pouvoir pondre l'un des œufs de la future génération de notre peuple, un œuf rempli d'espoir, un œuf rempli d'amour…  
Kami l'arrête d'un geste de la main.  
\- Vous aurez les œufs, coupe-t-il sèchement, mais vous n'aurez pas l'amour. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
Il se tourne vers Shym, toujours immobile, serrant toujours Hibiscus contre sa poitrine.  
\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux partager un moment d'affection, murmure Kami pour elle seule.  
Elle acquiesce doucement et lui répond, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :  
\- Je ne suis pas encore prête…  
\- Je comprends.

Elle le regarde s'isoler en compagnie de la femme-dragon. Une à une, elles défilent toutes, l'air tantôt décidé, tantôt résigné, tantôt heureuses. Une à une elles reviennent au bout de quelques minutes, certaines avec l'expression du devoir accompli, d'autres avec la frustration de n'avoir eu que l'œuf sans l'amour.  
Discrètement, Megara revient, se blottit dans les jambes de Shym, feule en couchant les oreilles en arrière.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquiert la pokémone chromatique.  
\- Stupides idiotes ! miaule la mentalie en réponse. Pour le moment, elles croient avoir de la valeur à cause de leurs œufs, mais elles verront, oh, elles verront, quand elles ne pourront plus, quand elles ne pourront pas, elles verront…

Shym s'accroupit et pose une main apaisante sur la nuque de son amie et dame de compagnie.  
\- Megara… qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
Elle sent la peine de la chatte mauve, sa colère, une vieille blessure toujours sensible.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! se défend l'intéressée.  
Elle porte une patte à son oreille blessée.  
\- De toute façon, en parler ne servirait à rien… Ça ne sert jamais à rien…  
De grosses larmes roulent de ses yeux.

* * *

\- J'ai juste le temps de me reposer un peu, soupire Kami en revenant auprès de sa compagne.  
Il sent son trouble il s'approche, lui prend les mains. Le shaymin est endormi dans un petit nid formé au sol par la queue roulée en cercle de Shym. Ils sont installés contre le flanc glacé de la Wyrm assoupie.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Shym ?  
\- Je m'inquiète pour Megara. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est triste à cause d'une vieille histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné, et que rien ne pourra jamais la consoler.  
Délicatement, Kami passe un bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Je suis désolé pour elle.

Elle laisse reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon.  
\- Kami, pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec nous ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir tout le temps dont nous avons besoin pour nous ? Pourquoi cette horrible guerre qui s'annonce ?  
Il baisse les yeux. Il ne sait que répondre.  
\- J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, murmure-t-il.  
\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne parles jamais de toi.  
Le mewtwo dresse ses oreilles sur le dessus de son crâne, surpris.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Elle acquiesce.  
\- Tu as toujours l'air triste. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Comme si tu portais un poids trop lourd pour toi sur les épaules, et que tu refusais qu'on t'aide à le porter. J'aimerais t'aider à le porter.  
Il détourne la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de te mettre ça sur les épaules.  
Elle se blottit plus serré contre lui.  
\- Tu sais que je tiens à toi, Kami. Quel que soit ton secret, je tiendrai toujours à toi. Toujours.  
\- Je suis un piètre compagnon, se désole-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui répond-elle. On a juste pas eu de chance.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, c'est-à-dire, en milieu de matinée, puisque le soleil hivernal ne se lève que tardivement à cette époque de l'année, Kami dépose un baiser sur la joue de Shym pour la réveiller et lui dire au-revoir. Puis il s'envole. Il sait où rechercher la pièce suivante.  
Rayquaza.  
Rayquaza doit savoir quelque chose. Et puis, ne lui a-t-on pas dit, dans le Royaume de la Méditerranée, qu'il était une sorte de transport ? Qu'il avait à son bord des métalosses vieux de plusieurs siècles et contenant en mémoire des données datant de l'époque de l'Incarnation ?

Le froid est terrible à cette altitude. Il ne comprend pas comment un _dragon_ peut y survivre.  
Il tend son esprit aux alentours. Il ignore tout de la signature psychique du Dragon du Ciel, mais à cette altitude, il ne risque pas de croiser un quelconque autre pokémon que lui. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à faire le tour de la planète pour le trouver.  
Il ressent une présence – non, plusieurs – sur sa droite. Peut-être est-ce Rayquaza le Dragon du Ciel avec à son bord, les pokémons-ordinateurs ? Confiant, il se dirige dans la direction où il sent l'ensemble de consciences évoluer.

Quelque chose ne va pas dans leurs déplacements. Ça ne peut pas être le Dragon du Ciel. Mais alors, quoi ? Intrigué, il se rapproche du vol et est aussitôt pris en chasse et encerclé.  
Ce sont des rapaces. Ils ont un cou long, la tête rouge, des mouchetures sur le plumage. Ils sont très grands, plus grands que lui. Pas très puissants par rapport à lui, mais nombreux.  
\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !  
L'appel est repris par l'ensemble des créatures. Le cri est terrible. Comme des flèches de désespoir qui poignarderaient Kami. Il voit sous ses yeux mourir à nouveau Cerise, puis le cadavre de Kei, le sourire du Hans Trapp et du Spiritomb, l'armure dans laquelle Giovanni l'avait emprisonné, le sang, le vide le…

Un rayon de lumière disperse ses assaillants. Il se reprend. Il est couvert d'égratignures infligées par le bec et les serres de ces terribles rapaces.  
« Rien de cassé ? » interroge une grosse voix.  
Une longue silhouette serpentine et verte passe rapidement à côté de lui. Un coup de queue écarte quelques oiseaux.  
\- Rayquaza ?  
« En écailles, en crocs et en griffes acérées ! Et toi, qui t'es ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ! Tu ressembles étrangement à Père… »  
\- Je suis son fils.

Il se rapproche de la gueule du dragon, qui s'est immobilisé. Les oiseaux tournoient toujours autour d'eux.  
« Monte à bord ! » invite le dragon en ouvrant la gueule. « On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter, et les jubjubs te laisseront tranquille. »  
Kami fronce les sourcils en s'approchant des énormes mâchoires.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ?  
Il contemple les gencives nues et les babines vert feuille, la langue rouge et la gorge obscure. Pourquoi devrait-il se laisser dévorer par le Dragon du Ciel ?  
« Tu préfères rester dehors ? » propose le dragon.

Les jubjubs se sont rassemblés. Ils se préparent à attaquer en masse. Leurs cris d'intimidations sont chargés de haine envers celui qui a osé ainsi pénétrer impudemment leur territoire ancestral.  
\- Je te préviens, si tu me manges… gronde Kami en se glissant derrière les gencives nues du dragon.  
D'un coup de langue, Rayquaza l'envoie dans son œsophage.  
« Et c'est parti… » gronde le dragon.  
D'un coup de queue, il reprend de l'altitude, loin, où les oiseaux jubjub ne peuvent plus voler, dans son royaume d'ozone, dans les parties les plus hautes de l'atmosphère.

* * *

L'obscurité règne dans les entrailles du Dragon du Ciel. Mais, comme indiqué par de nombreux pokémons du Royaume de Méditerranée, son intérieur est creux. Kami peut sentir d'étranges présences, qui se séparent et se fondent entre elles suivant des réseaux compliqués.  
« Bienvenue à bord du Grand Vaisseau ! » annonce la voix de Rayquaza. « Enfin, de ce qu'il en reste. »  
\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es bien un morceau du Vaisseau ?  
« Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, l'Exil, le Voyage, nos poursuivants, la découverte de la Terre, la décision de Père de convaincre les humains par des catastrophes naturelles afin qu'ils cessent de se battre les uns contre les autres pour au contraire prendre soin de l'écosystème dans son ensemble… Je me souviens. »

\- De quoi d'autre te souviens-tu, Rayquaza ? interroge fébrilement Kami.  
« Je me souviens que nous étions plusieurs, qu'à plusieurs nous étions Un, qu'ensemble nous étions le Vaisseau. Nous avons commencé à nous disloquer en arrivant dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Je me suis arrêté en chemin, j'ai craché une grande partie de ce que je transportais. Je crois que c'était au-dessus du Japon, mais je ne suis plus très sûr. Mon enveloppe externe s'était détachée avant et elle est tombée…  
« …je ne me souviens plus. Après, avant, je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemblent les autres morceaux. Je me souviens juste d'avoir ouvert la gueule et que tout le reste a glissé autour de moi, dehors de moi, qu'il ne restait que les ordinateurs de bord. Je suis désolé. »

Kami a besoin d'un peu de temps pour encaisser les révélations que Rayquaza vient de lui faire. Père lui avait déjà parlé de cette période de l'Histoire de son peuple, mais jamais de cette façon. Jamais comme si c'était vraiment arrivé. Jamais de la manière dont il s'en souvient à titre personnel.  
« Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » s'enquiert le Dragon.  
Kami fait quelques pas en avant, se cogne à quelque chose de très dur et très froid.  
« Attention » grogne une voix synthétique.  
Kami n'ose plus bouger.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Une lueur doucement apparaît et s'élève.  
« C'est mieux comme ça, non ? » remarque le Dragon.

Kami ouvre de grands yeux en contemplant l'intérieur de Rayquaza.  
\- Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, comment fais-tu pour manger ? Où sont tes organes ?  
« Je capte l'énergie directement de la lumière des astres et des flux de particules qu'ils émettent » répond Rayquaza. « Du mouvement de l'atmosphère, aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de manger. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je parlais de mes crocs, je plaisantais ! »  
Le mewtwo grimace un demi-sourire moqueur.  
\- Et tout ça, c'est quoi ?

Il désigne les formes oblongues qui occupent une bonne moitié de l'espace disponible à l'intérieur du Dragon. Elles ont une coquille métallique, bleu électrique, un œil à un bout, des sortes de crochets à l'autre avec lesquels ils s'agrippent aux murs et au sol. Régulièrement, le côté avec l'œil se connecte à un autre module, formant une nouvelle entité, qui se connecte à une autre entité double. L'entité quadruple s'agite, réalisant visiblement des tâches compliquées, puis elle se sépare, et les quatre modules se déplacent pour se connecter ailleurs.  
\- C'est tout à fait fascinant, murmure Kami.  
« C'est la classe, tu veux dire ! » répond Rayquaza en riant.

Il redevient rapidement sérieux.  
« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Que me veux-tu ? Qui es-tu ? »  
\- Je suis Kami, le Fils du Père.  
« Alors c'est _toi_ … Je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler. Comment va Père ? »  
\- Il se régénère.  
« Ce qui explique pourquoi, pour la première fois de ta vie, je te rencontre » déduit la créature serpentiforme. « Mais ça ne me dit pas le motif de ta visite. »  
\- Je cherche à reconstituer le Vaisseau.  
« Que… Quoi ? »

Rayquaza est incrédule. Il hurle de rire. Tout son corps est pris de cahots. Kami tombe à la renverse les différents modules des ordinateurs de bord se déconnectent les uns des autres, s'agrippant de toutes leurs forces aux parois de la cavité. Leur œil roule follement dans son orbite, comme une bulle à niveau.  
\- Rayquaza ! Contrôle-toi ! implore Kami.  
Un nouveau cahot l'envoie contre un mur, cul par-dessus tête, puis il est projeté au milieu des terhals qui composent l'ordinateur de bord.  
« Recomposer le Vaisseau ! Hou hou hou ! Ha ha ! C'est trop drôle ! Encore plus drôle que la fois où j'ai grillé sa place à Quetz' pour la célébration du Grand Serpent à Plume ! Ha ha ! »

Kami est profondément vexé.  
\- Je ne plaisante pas, au contraire ! Je suis même très sérieux !  
« Et pour quelle raison, je te prie, désires-tu reconstituer le Vaisseau ? » parvient à articuler Rayquaza.  
Il est encore agité par quelques hoquets de rire.  
\- Parce que, explique patiemment Kami, parce que certains humains ont décidé de détruire tous les pokémons du monde.  
« Et tu ne peux pas te battre contre de vulgaires humains ? »  
\- C'est compliqué.

Il détaille la situation à Rayquaza. Il a l'impression d'avoir déjà donné ces explications des milliers de fois. Il aimerait pouvoir agir, au lieu de sans cesse, toujours, encore, re-expliquer le pourquoi du comment.  
« Hum… » gronde sourdement le Dragon du Ciel. « C'est une situation très grave et une décision très sérieuse. Est-ce que tu es bien certain que c'est là ce que tu souhaites faire ? »  
\- Oui, insiste Kami. C'est là ce que je souhaite faire. C'est la façon dont je vais sauver mon peuple.  
« Bon, bon. Je n'ai rien à te dire, après tout. Tu es le Fils du Père, c'est toi l'patron en l'absence du patron. »  
\- Saurais-tu par hasard où pourraient se trouver les autres morceaux du Vaisseau ? Qui ils pourraient être ?  
« Consulte les ordinateurs. »

Kami regarde autour de lui sans comprendre. Il n'y a pas de clavier, pas de terminal, pas d'écran.  
« Ils communiquent par télépathie » renseigne Rayquaza.  
Saisissant un des terhals, Kami plonge son regard d'améthyste dans l'œil unique de la créature. Une fois l'esprit artificiel atteint, il lui demande où se trouvent les autres morceaux du Vaisseau. L'unité sautille le long de la grande cavité, se connectant ici et là à ses camarades. Puis il revient, porteur, Kami l'espère, de l'information recherchée.

L'image est brouillée. Les informations sont partielles. Néanmoins, il parvient à déchiffrer que la structure interne du Vaisseau est composée normalement de deux autres modules similaires à Rayquaza, sans doute Kyogre et Groudon. L'enveloppe externe est faite de plusieurs entités, dont la Wyrm des Glaces – mais ça, il le savait déjà. Il y avait aussi un genre de module interne de navigation, et d'autres pièces encore, mais il ne parvient pas à en apprendre plus.  
\- Voyons le bon côté des choses : je sais que Kyogre et Groudon sont eux aussi des morceaux du Vaisseau.  
« Si leurs ordinateurs de bord sont combinés aux miens » renseigne Raquaza « il est fortement probable que nous puissions en apprendre plus. »  
\- Saurais-tu où ils se trouvent actuellement ?  
« Aucune idée. »

Bon, au moins il a des pistes à suivre. Il sait quels morceaux manquent, et il sait comment obtenir les informations complémentaires.  
\- En attendant que je parvienne à rassembler les autres morceaux, aurais-tu l'amabilité de venir rejoindre la Résistance ?  
Rayquaza gronde doucement.  
« Ça dépend en quoi ça consiste. Je peux tout à fait vous partager tous mes vœux de réussite, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »  
\- Descends à la surface. Participe à l'organisation et à l'entraînement de nos forces.

Le Dragon du Ciel soupire.  
« Je ne peux pas. »  
\- Tu as peur ?  
« Je ne _peux_ pas. Je ne peux pas descendre. »  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Le dragon remue doucement au rythme des vents extérieurs.  
« À cause d'Air Lock. »

Kami penche la tête de côté.  
\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
« Ma façon de me nourrir, de tirer mon énergie de mon environnement. Si je descends au niveau de la surface, je vais empêcher la pluie de tomber, le vent de souffler, le soleil de briller. J'ai besoin des courants violents que la force de rotation de la planète fait naître à cette altitude. J'ai besoin des vents cosmiques. Et puis » ajoute-t-il pragmatiquement « si je quittais la couche d'ozone, elle se déliterait à cause de tous les réactifs chimiques qui se trouvent ici. Ça serait la mort assurée en quelques jours pour toutes les formes de vie à la surface. »  
\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
« Peut-être. Les jours n'ont pas la même signification pour toi, immobile à la surface, et pour moi, libre comme l'air. »

Les terhals, métangs et métalosses qui composent l'ordinateur de bord de Rayquaza s'agitent.  
« Tiens, nous sommes en train de passer au-dessus d'un étrange signal qui leur est familier » remarque le Dragon du Ciel. « Un ancien morceau de l'ordinateur principal. Ça te dirait de descendre pour aller voir ? »  
Kami plisse les yeux.  
\- Si l'ordinateur est reconstitué, tu peux retrouver les autres morceaux du Vaisseau, c'est bien ça ?  
« C'est tout à fait ça. »  
\- Alors c'est parti !

* * *

Inspiré de la chanson Before the vision de Iced Earth.


	9. Prend garde

_10 – 25 décembre 515_

* * *

Le Dragon du Ciel tourne doucement dans la haute couche de l'atmosphère, à la recherche du signal qu'il vient de capter. C'est un message très faible, le message d'un pokémon en fin de vie qui obstinément cherche à remplir sa mission malgré les dégâts causés par le temps, malgré l'apparent abandon de la part de ses semblables. Une telle ténacité est impressionnante. Si c'est effectivement un morceau de l'ordinateur de bord du Vaisseau, cela signifie qu'il émet son signal de détresse depuis plus de cinq siècles !  
\- Cela force le respect, pense Kami à voix haute.  
« De quoi parles-tu ? » interroge Rayquaza.  
\- De ce pokémon perdu qui continue d'appeler. Il n'a pas abandonné. Cela force le respect. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'une telle confiance, d'une telle endurance…

Le Dragon du Ciel éclate de son rire si particulier, qui le secoue entièrement et prend encore une fois Kami par surprise.  
« Tu crois que ces choses-là sont conscientes ? Mouahahahahaha, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Des terhals, conscients ! »  
Le Fils de Mew fronce les courcils.  
\- Ils ont des pouvoirs psychiques. Ils ont forcément une haute intelligence et une haute conscience !  
« Ah, Kami Kami Kami, tu es un drôle de petit bonhomme. »  
Courroucé, le mewtwo s'entoure d'une aura bleutée. Comment cette pièce détachée qu'est Rayquaza ose-t-il lui parler sur ce ton ?

Le Dragon du Ciel ne semble pas s'inquiéter des manœuvres d'intimidation de son passager.  
« Kami, mon petit bonhomme, tu dois être bien naïf ou bien ignorant pour croire que les terhals sont conscients. Ils ont été _créés_ sans conscience, pour servir d'ordinateur. Contrairement à moi, qui ai été créé avec une certaine autonomie de pensée. »  
\- Créé ? s'étonne Kami. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que les plus anciens de notre peuple étaient arrivés sur Terre suite à un exode massif…  
« C'est juste » approuve Rayquaza. « Mais de toutes les formes que notre peuple a adoptées, la seule qui soit réelle, la seule qui soit originelle, est celle de Père. Tout le reste n'est que plasticité adaptative et oubli de nos origines. »

Kami médite les paroles du Dragon du Ciel. Il n'est pas convaincu.  
\- Ça signifie seulement que les pokémons sont tous des mews ayant oublié leur apparence originelle et l'étendue phénoménale de leurs pouvoirs. Ça n'explique pas cette histoire de création et de non-conscience.  
« Le plus puissant de tous les pouvoirs d'un mew » explique patiemment Rayquaza « est de pouvoir… de pouvoir… de pouvoir… de pouvoir… »  
Le Dragon du Ciel est pris de spasmes. Il répète les mêmes mots plusieurs fois d'une voix métallique.  
\- Rayquaza ? appelle Kami. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Rayquaza ?

Les spasmes se calment progressivement. Le Dragon du Ciel se tait quelques instants.  
« Mes ordinateurs sont endommagés. Je n'ai accès qu'aux fonctions principales, qui sont la communication, l'entretien, l'auto-défense, l'humour, et dans une moindre mesure, la prise de décision. La protection des mews tombe sous le sens, _of course_. C'est ma mission première, la seule fonctionnalité qui me restera quand toutes les autres seront indisponibles. »  
\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire sans tes ordinateurs ? grogne Kami.  
« Je suis fabriqué comme une machine de technologie humaine » répond Rayquaza. « Il me manque des morceaux, et même des gros morceaux. Je ne peux rien faire sans eux. »

Le mewtwo n'est pas convaincu. Et si le dragon était simplement en train de lui faire une farce ? Comment peut-il faire confiance à cette antique créature qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer ? Il n'aurait jamais dû monter à bord. C'est trop dangereux.  
« Ah, je capte à nouveau ! » annonce Rayquaza. « J'enregistre tous les paramètres possibles avant de le perdre à nouveau ! »  
Kami grince des dents. Il n'imaginait pas que la quête des pièces du Vaisseau pourrait être aussi laborieuse, et surtout, aussi lente. Que d'inaction ! Que d'attente !  
\- Rayquaza, je commence à avoir faim.  
« Et bien, appelle les renseignements et fais-toi livrer une pizza ! » rétorque le Dragon du Ciel d'un ton énervé. « J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper du ravitaillement ! Ça ne fait pas partie de mes attributions ! »

Le Fils du Père fouette ses flancs de sa queue et remonte la gorge de Rayquaza.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? »  
\- Je sors. Je vais me chercher à manger.  
« Nous sommes actuellement à la verticale au-dessus du Pacifique. Où espères-tu trouver un pizzaiolo dans le coin ? Sur l'Île de Pâques ? »  
\- Précisément, rétorque Kami, sans savoir ce qu'est ni où se situe l'île en question.  
« Ben ça te fera une sacrée trotte » répond Rayquaza. « Alors au lieu de faire l'imbécile, prends ce terhal avec toi, il a en mémoire tout ce que j'ai pu capter de notre morceau perdu. Descends à la surface – ce que je ne peux pas faire moi-même – et va me chercher ma pièce manquante. »

Le terhal en question est lancé en direction de Kami, qui le saisit à mi-course, avant de se faire assommer par le projectile.  
« Profites-en pour faire les courses » continue Rayquaza. « J'ai pas envie de devoir faire une pause-pipi toutes les cinq minutes juste parce que Môssieur Kami n'est pas capable de se contenter de quelques courants d'air. »  
\- Si je n'avais pas autant besoin de toi, je t'en collerais volontiers une pour t'apprendre la politesse.  
« Humour, voyons, humour ! »

Le dragon agite la queue et commence à desserrer les mâchoires pour laisser sortir Kami. Il se ravise.  
« Je ne plaisantais pas pour les provisions. Essaye d'en faire. Sérieusement. »  
\- J'y songerai.  
« Attention, préparation au décollage ! On arme les lanceurs ! Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut ! » annonce Rayquaza.  
Il replie sa langue derrière Kami et fait des bruits de robot en ouvrant largement la gueule.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas… commence le Fils de Mew.  
« Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Lancement ! » rétorque le dragon en crachant Kami de toutes ses forces.

Le mewtwo fait un vol plané sur une distance qu'il ne parvient pas à estimer, avant de retomber en cloche en direction du sol. Les yeux plissés, il ne freine pas encore sa chute, observant la couche de nuages, impatient de savoir où il se trouve. L'œil unique du terhal roule dans son orbite, lui donnant un air étonné.  
Les nuages sont traversés. Kami freine sa course, esquive un vol d'oiseaux marins non-pokémons. En regardant en-dessous de lui, il voit un petit morceau de terre, minuscule, peut-être deux kilomètres de long. Intrigué, il se dirige vers cet endroit, oubliant momentanément le signal qu'il doit chercher.  
C'est un îlot de sable dans un atoll. Il y en a deux autres un peu plus au nord, à peine assez grands pour y placer une maison et un jardin. Sous ses pieds, dans le sable, quelques restes de cailloux et de goudron trahissent la présence, des siècles auparavant, d'installations humaines.

Kami cligne des yeux en observant les lieux. Ses pouvoirs psychiques lui révèlent l'exploitation totale de gisements de guano, d'anciennes traces d'essais d'armes explosives exploitant la fission atomique, le stockage d'armes chimiques, la présence de militaires…  
Il secoue la tête en fronçant le nez, portant la main à la bourse en cuir autour de son cou. Pour une humaine qui valait la peine d'être sauvée, combien d'idiots, combien d'imbéciles, combien de cœurs haineux ?  
Quelques sifflements émis par le terhal le tirent de sa réflexion. Il ne doit pas oublier sa mission : retrouver le fragment d'ordinateur pour le rapporter à Rayquaza en espérant qu'il contienne des informations intéressantes.

Soupirant, Kami connecte son esprit à celui du terhal, cherchant où le pokémon sans conscience détecte le signal.  
« Proche » répond le terhal. « Vingt mètres horizontaux sud-ouest. »  
Le mewtwo se dirige dans la direction indiquée.  
« Ici. » grince le terhal.  
Kami a beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voit rien. Mais il ressent à présent une présence très faible, comme celle du terhal, quelque part sous ses pieds. Le morceau d'ordinateur serait enfoui sous le sable de l'atoll ?  
Il recule de deux pas. Le terhal continue de lui indiquer la position du signal, inlassablement, comme une machine qu'on aurait oublié d'éteindre.  
Comme le pokémon qui, désormais enfoui sous le sable, émet inlassablement son signal de détresse depuis plus de cinq cent ans.

D'un geste, Kami, se servant de ses pouvoirs psychiques, dégage la couche de sable et met à jour un métalosse. Le pokémon roule des yeux étonnés devant ce changement si soudain de décor. Méticuleusement, Kami le soulève. Comment a-t-il fait pour s'alimenter durant tout ce temps ? Continuer à fonctionner malgré tout ? Le mewtwo se sent soudain très humble face à cette persistance.  
« SOS – SOS - SOS » continue de répéter le métalosse, que Kami extrait du sol.  
« Alors, tu en es où ? » grésille la voix de Rayquaza, retranscrite par le terhal.  
\- Trouvé, répond Kami. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire provision de matière organique consommable pour mon propre usage, et je remonterai à bord.  
« Parfait. Ne traîne pas, j'ai déjà commencé à dériver. »

Il n'y a rien qui pousse sur l'atoll. Rien que du sable, et les ruines séculaires des antiques activités humaines. Si Kami n'a que cet endroit pour s'approvisionner, il doit se rabattre sur les algues et les poissons, les tortues vertes et les phoques moines, ainsi que les oiseaux marins. Conserver longtemps de la viande est une opération compliquée. En la salant ou en la séchant, il devrait pouvoir y arriver. Le séchage prenant trop de temps, il se rabat sur le salage – ce qui implique d'extraire le sel de l'eau de mer, une dépense d'énergie dont il se serait bien passée…  
\- Rayquaza, es-tu bien certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je pourrais me réapprovisionner ?  
« De quoi ? Oh, il y a toute la surface de la planète à ta disposition ! Mais il faudra me retrouver après coup. Je ne resterai pas immobile à t'attendre. J'ai une couche d'ozone à entretenir, je te signale. »

Le mewtwo pondère les différents paramètres du problème et change d'avis au sujet de la conservation de sa chasse. Ça sera le séchage, non pas par un procédé naturel, mais en forçant le phénomène de ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
Il fait un geste large. Des poissons jaillissent de l'eau, sélectionnés dans une sphère d'un kilomètre de diamètre autour de lui. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de crier ou de claquer des dents pour signifier leur détresse, les voilà décapités, écorchés, démembrés et vidés. L'eau jaillit hors de la chair, germes et parasites sont éliminés, l'ensemble est regroupé sur l'îlot de sable.  
Kami s'assoit, épuisé. Il a besoin de manger avant de pouvoir retourner à bord de Rayquaza. Mâchonnant distraitement une lanière de poisson, il joue de son doigt dans le sable.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il n'a rien pour le distraire, ses pensées retournent vers Kei et Shym. Comment annoncer ses origines à la pokémone ? Comment surmonter la perte de la personnalité de l'humaine et la métamorphose de sa flamme vitale ?  
En y réfléchissant, la personnalité de Kei n'est pas complètement perdue. Il en reste des ombres, des gestes, des regards, mêlés aux fantômes de ce qu'il reste des pokémons sacrifiés dans le processus. Il frissonne. Ce mélange est horrible et odieux. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour Shym, mais en elle il revoit tous ces visages, Joey, Léo, Céra… Comment, dans ces conditions, la toucher comme il touchait Kei ? Même faire un œuf avec elle, il ne peut pas – ce qui pourtant n'est qu'une formalité pour deux pokémons, et ne demande même pas de contact physique entre les partenaires. Même ça, il ne peut pas le faire avec Shym.

Rageusement, il avale un autre morceau de poisson séché. Ses forces se sont reconstituées. Il peut remonter à bord de Rayquaza, emportant avec lui provisions et ordinateurs.

* * *

L'aigle-guerrier plane au-dessus de la capitale européenne, contemplant les rues toutes pavoisées de lumière de ses yeux perçants.  
« J'ai été absent très longtemps » remarque-t-il à l'adresse de l'esprit de la forêt perché sur son dos.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à revenir ici » grogne l'intéressée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« C'est mon devoir » répond le pokémon volant. « J'ai laissé ce travail interrompu, j'ai abandonné ma veille… »  
« Tu y étais bien forcé ! » proteste la pokémone passagère. « Et tu n'es pas entièrement reposé ! C'est à peine si tu as récupéré la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs les plus basiques ! Tu dois encore te reposer ! »

Le guerriaigle pousse un cri féroce et fait taire son interlocutrice. Il fait un cercle supplémentaire, puis il demande :  
« Et toi, ne le sens-tu pas ? »  
La passagère ferme à demi les yeux et se concentre quelques instants.  
« Non, je ne le sens pas. Il n'est pas dans le quartier. Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? »  
« J'ai une petite idée derrière la tête, mais je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »  
De toute la puissance de ses ailes, l'oiseau-pokémon change de cap, se dirigeant vers le nord. Il continue ses jérémiades au sujet de celui qu'il cherche si activement sans pouvoir l'atteindre directement.

Sur son dos, l'esprit de la forêt soupire. Elle – car l'esprit se considère comme une « elle » – farfouille dans sa chevelure, dressée sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle en tire une noix grosse comme un poing humain, qu'elle ouvre. Un flot de lumière en jaillit, qui prend la forme d'un xatu.  
« Préviens quand tu fais ce genre de choses ! » proteste le guerriaigle, surpris par la charge supplémentaire.  
« Excuse-moi, Père » répond l'esprit de la forêt. « Attention, je vais faire sortir Xatu de sa noigrume pour l'interroger au sujet de la position actuelle de Kami. »  
« Ha, ha, très drôle… »  
L'esprit de la forêt lève les yeux au ciel, lisse ses antennes et plante son regard dans celui du xatu. Ils restent face à face pendant de longs instants. Elle fronce les sourcils et grimace dubitativement. Finalement, elle rappelle son assistant dans sa noigrume.

« Eh, Père, tu vas jamais me croire ! »  
« Dis toujours » grogne le guerriaigle.  
« Kami se trouve… Non, non, essaye de deviner ! »  
« Prisonnier de la Team Rocket ? »  
« Nope ! »  
« En train de visiter le Machu Pichu ? »  
« Nope ! »  
« Mort ? »  
« Nope ! »  
« Sérénité, ce n'est pas amusant du tout ! » proteste Père. « Donne-moi la réponse, que je sache si j'ai traversé l'Atlantique pour rien ! »

Célébi-Sérénité glousse.  
« Ah là là, Mew-le-Père, tu es d'une incroyable impatience au sortir de ton rituel de régénération. Si tu te voyais avant et après et pouvais comparer les deux, tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux. »  
« Cesse de bavarder, veux-tu ? Où se trouve Kami ? Où se trouve mon fils ? »  
« À bord du Rayquaza. Avoue que c'est le dernier endroit où tu l'aurais cherché ! »  
Le guerriaigle en a la mâchoire qui lui en tombe. Il cesse de battre des ailes, planant stupidement au-dessus du quartier de Haguenau, comme paralysé de stupeur.  
« Mais, mais, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Où est Kei ? Où sont les autres ? »  
« Attends, une chose à la fois ! »

À nouveau, Célébi-Sérénité fait sortir le xatu. L'oiseau américain en a visiblement plus qu'assez d'être traité comme un vulgaire outil, un pokémon de compagnie, mais l'esprit de la forêt n'a cure des protestations de son assistant.  
« Alors, Kei et les autres… Je cherche… Je cherche… »  
Les yeux du xatu se brouillent dans son esprit, remplacés par les visions du passé, du présent et du futur qu'il lui partage. Tandis que Mew-le-Père vole sans grande conviction en direction du quartier le plus au nord de la capitale, où se situe le quartier général de la Team Rocket, Sérénité tente de retrouver la trace de l'humaine nommée Kei.  
Lentement, elle éloigne Xatu d'elle. Lentement, elle le renvoie dans sa noigrume. Lentement, elle range la noigrume dans ses cheveux hérissés. Lentement, elle abaisse son bras.

Père sent son trouble.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« C'est Kei… Et les autres pokémons… Je… »  
« Et bien ? Quoi ? »  
Sérénité déglutit péniblement avant de souffler télépathiquement à Père :  
\- Ils ont été transformés et fusionnés pour former une femelle à ton fils.  
Sous l'effet du choc, Père décroche et tombe. Il ne se stabilise enfin qu'à quelques mètres au-dessus du toit le plus proche.  
« Ils ont QUOI ? »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » glatit le guerriaigle en se jetant sur Shym. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Où est Kami ? Je veux voir Kami immédiatement ! »  
La pokémone chromatique a du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Entourée d'un bouclier aux éclats dorés, elle s'enroule dans sa queue et contemple les deux pokémons qui viennent de tomber du ciel. Déjà, des gardes humains de la Team Rocket approchent, pokéball en main, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Des pokémons libres se rassemblent eux aussi.  
Shym ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'aigle prendre l'apparence d'une gerboise rose volante à tête de chat, alors qu'une fée verte à tête d'oignon bourdonne juste à côté.  
\- Euh… bonjour ? hésite la femelle mewtwo.

« Bonjour mes FESSES ! » feule Mew-le-Père. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi t'es là, toi ? Et Kami, où est-il ? »  
« Doucement… » temporise Célébi-Sérénité. « Elle n'est au courant de rien et n'est coupable de rien. Et puis, tu pourrais te présenter, pour commencer ! »  
Autour, les sbires Rocket réagissent. Ils appellent, ils courent. Il faut chercher Madame Boss. Mew est là ! Celui qu'elle attend depuis tant d'années, il est là, il est enfin là !

Excédé par le bruit, Mew se tourne dans leur direction et leur feule de toutes ses forces de se taire. Instinctivement, les regards se tournent vers Shym qui leur fait la traduction :  
\- Il a des choses importantes à me dire, apparemment. Il a besoin de calme, s'il vous plaît.  
« Tu parles à ces… ces… _vauriens_ sur ce ton poli ? Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ou quoi ?! »  
\- Du calme, petit. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !  
« Petit ? _PETIT ?_ C'est la meilleure de l'année ! »  
« Calme-toi un peu ! » soupire Sérénité. « Elle ne sait même pas qui tu es ! Et tu ne sais rien de la façon dont la situation a évolué depuis ton départ ! »  
« La situation, je vois très bien où elle en est ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, merci ! »

Shym plisse les yeux et penche la tête de côté.  
\- Tu es… l'amant de Kami ? suppute-t-elle. Son enfant ?  
Père en a la mâchoire qui se décroche. Les pokémons autour qui l'ont reconnu hurlent de rire à s'en rouler par terre. La pokémone chromatique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle comprend qu'elle a fait une bourde, mais elle ne comprend pas laquelle.  
« Je suis son _père_ , espèce d'abrutie ! Je suis Mew-le-Père ! Je suis le père de tous les pokémons ! »  
Shym reste silencieuse quelques instants, puis son visage s'illumine, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes…  
\- Papa !  
Elle se précipite vers la gerboise volante et la serre contre sa poitrine.  
\- Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas être sans famille ! Je suis tellement contente !

Nouveaux hurlements de rire. Shym ne les entend plus.  
« Mais mais mais… Mais lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas ton père ! »  
\- Mais tu as dit que tu étais le père de tous les pokémons !  
« Je suis leur ancêtre, si tu préfères ! Et le père direct de Kami ! Mais nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, toi et moi ! »  
Les bras de Shym retombent lentement de chaque côté de son torse. Elle se relève, s'enroule dans sa queue. Ses yeux sont humides.  
\- Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai personne. Je passe mon temps à me sacrifier pour les autres. Et Kami ne peut même pas rester à mes côtés, à cause de cette fichue guerre qui s'annonce, et de sa recherche des morceaux du Vaisseau ! C'est vraiment trop injuste !

Elle retombe au sol, roulée en boule, secouée de sanglots. Domino arrive à toutes jambes, la serre contre elle, la berce pour la consoler, lui murmure des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Lorelei, Clio, Hurlep, tous ont été rameutés par le bruit et le mouvement de foule. Ils sont à la fois surpris de voir Mew, et peinés par les larmes que verse Shym.  
« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » miaule Père.  
Sérénité le gifle, pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, et lui tourne le dos, bras croisés.  
\- Je n'ai personne… Je suis toute seule… gémit Shym.  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! proteste Domino. Tu as des amis avec toi ! Je suis là, avec toi !  
\- Je n'ai pas de parents, je n'ai personne !

La pokémone continue de sangloter. Le regard dur et sévère de Domino se braque sur Mew-le-Père.  
\- Toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis, crois-moi ! Tu as beau te cacher, tu as beau fuir, la Team Rocket te retrouvera, et là, ça sera ta fête ! Personne ne fait pleurer Shym ! Tu m'entends ? PERSONNE !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grogne Madame Boss.  
« Ben tiens, voilà la vieille » soupire Mew. « Et c'est reparti pour le jeu du chat et de la souris. »  
\- MEW !  
Madame Boss s'étrangle. Elle est prise de violents tremblements.  
\- Il m'a dit des méchantes choses ! hoquette Shym en le pointant du doigt.  
« Mais… Mais c'est pas vrai du tout ! » proteste l'accusé.  
« Bien fait pour toi » grogne Sérénité par-dessus son épaule.

Il faut plusieurs sbires pour calmer Madame Boss, une glace au chocolat trois boules pour consoler Shym, et vingt bonnes minutes de palabres pour disperser la foule. Enfin, les personnes les plus concernées par l'échange sont entassées tant bien que mal dans le local qui sert de salle de réunion en attendant que la totalité du bâtiment partiellement reconstruit soit réaménagée. Mew-le-Père et Célébi-Sérénité sont mis au courant des détails du projet de Kami, des tensions toujours plus palpables entre les différentes régions d'Europe au sujet des relations humains-pokémons, et de l'ignorance de Shym au sujet de ses origines. La pokémone chromatique comprend bien qu'il y a plus là-derrière que ce que les gens veulent bien dire en sa présence. Mais par peur de découvrir quelque chose de trop horrible, elle préfère ne pas sonder leur esprit. Si cela avait été important, Kami le lui aurait dit. Kami ne lui a rien dit, c'est donc que c'est sans importance.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans tout ça » miaule Père en secouant la tête.

* * *

« Il est très rouillé. On va galérer pour le remettre en marche, c'est moi qui te le dis. »  
Kami couche ses oreilles en arrière à l'annonce que lui fait le Dragon du Ciel. Il aurait préféré que le vieux métalosse puisse se connecter le plus vite possible au reste du réseau. Malheureusement, le sort en a décidé autrement. Le pauvre pokémon est à bout de forces il a besoin de repos et d'alimentation.  
\- Combien de temps, grogne Kami, avant de pouvoir lire les informations qu'il contient ?  
« Aucune idée. »  
Le mewtwo s'assied par terre en feulant, oreilles plaquées en arrière.  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, attendre. Pendant que je suis là à attendre, d'autres sont seuls pour prendre des décisions importante.

Il porte instinctivement la main à la bourse suspendue à son cou.  
« Ne t'en fais pas » tente de le rassurer Rayquaza. « Avec l'aide de ses semblables, le métalosse va rapidement se remettre sur pieds. En attendant, je pourrais te demander un petit service ? »  
\- Tu fais partie du Vaisseau, répond Kami. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je le ferai.  
« À la bonne heure ! » se réjouit le grand dragon. « Tu vas voir, c'est très facile. Pas grand-chose, vraiment. »  
\- Dis toujours.  
« Et bien, j'ai perdu, avec le temps, une grande partie de mon ordinateur central. J'ai besoin de le reconstituer. »  
\- Tu veux que je parcours le monde à la recherche des morceaux égarés ?  
« Non, c'est beaucoup plus simple en vérité ! »

Kami hausse un sourcil. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.  
« Il y a une manière plus simple de procéder ! Il suffirait que tu fasses s'accoupler les métalosses ! »  
\- …je ne suis pas une entremetteuse.  
« Bon, et bien, tant pis. Je resterai inefficace, et le moment venu, lorsque tu voudras reconstituer le Vaisseau, tu pourras toujours venir pleurer si ça marche pas parce que l'ordinateur ne fonctionne plus. »  
\- Comment on différencie les mâles des femelles, chez les métalosses ? soupire Kami à contrecœur.  
« Je savais bien que tu te rendrais à la raison ! C'est très simple, vraiment. »

* * *

Entouré de petits terhals qu'il faut soigneusement nourrir et prudemment connecter à leurs ainés, Kami baisse la tête. Il souhaitait simplement reconstituer le Vaisseau, récupérer les pièces manquantes, pas monter un élevage !  
Le métalosse récupéré dans l'atoll grince toujours, roulant des yeux surpris, amortissant nonchalamment les mouvements de Rayquaza.  
\- Il a réalisé qu'il est sauvé et de retour à bord ? interroge Kami à l'adresse du Dragon du Ciel.  
« C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, pas à moi. »  
Quelques instants de silence, puis :  
« Oh, tiens, voilà Quetz' ! Ça fait un bail dis donc ! »

Le mewtwo secoue la tête pendant que le Dragon du Ciel échange nouvelles et ragots avec le Serpent à Plumes. Rayquaza, après tout, n'est qu'un véhicule, songe le Fils de Mew. S'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse avec logique n'est pas sage. Il doit absolument arrêter de le considérer comme un être conscient sous prétexte qu'il peut parler. Ce n'est qu'une machine. Constituée à base de pokémons, certes, mais une machine quand même.  
Un grincement plus fort attire son attention le métalosse de l'atoll lève laborieusement un de ses membres, le repose devant lui il fait ainsi quelques pas de sénateur dans la direction de Kami et des jeunes terhals tout juste sortis de l'œuf.

« Ré…pa…rer… » gringe l'antique créature. « Ré…pa…rer… »  
Le métalosse se sépare en deux métangs, puis en quatre terhals. Les petits s'approchent, enregistrant le plus de données possibles sur le phénomène. Un mouvement vif, et les vieux terhals s'accrochent à quatre nouveaux-nés.  
« Transfert… données… »  
\- Euh, Rayquaza ? C'est normal, ce qui est en train de se passer ?  
Le Dragon du Ciel ne répond pas.  
\- Rayquaza ? Allo, je te parle !  
« Et là, c'était vraiment trop fort, faut absolument que j'te raconte, Quetz' ! »

Ignoré par son hôte, Kami opte pour le comportement qui lui semble le plus approprié : observer sans rien faire. Cette manière qu'ont les terhals d'être entièrement interchangeables, d'échanger leurs données les uns avec les autres, de se coupler par deux ou quatre pour se séparer ensuite, est absolument fascinante, dans tous les sens du terme. Il est à la fois admiratif devant leur fonctionnement de groupe et profondément choqué de voir les jeunes fraîchement éclos se faire ainsi parasiter par les plus âgés.  
« Réparation terminée. Transfert des données effectué. Conversion des modules obsolètes en énergie… »  
Il est tellement horrifié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, et par ce qu'il est en train de voir, qu'il recule contre la paroi de la cavité interne du Dragon du Ciel, complètement paralysé.

Les vieux terhals disparaissent progressivement, consommés par les quatre plus jeunes vers lesquels le transfert de données s'est effectué. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du cannibalisme.  
Kami en a vu, des choses horribles, dans sa vie. Il en a fait, aussi. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait été témoin d'une chose pareille.  
Les quatre terhals se reconnectent finalement pour former deux métangs, puis un métalosse.  
« Reconfiguration finale terminée. Prêt à entrer en service. »  
Rayquaza interrompt sa conversation pour se concentrer sur Kami et sur son ordinateur de bord.  
« Alors, il a terminé ? Je peux le reconnecter ? »  
Le mewtwo est encore trop choqué pour pouvoir répondre.  
« Surtout dis rien, je sais parfaitement communiquer par télépathie et deviner ce que tu as dans la tête ! » enchaîne le Dragon du Ciel.

Le Fils de Mew se secoue et arrache ses yeux du métalosse planté devant lui.  
\- Il s'est reconstitué et régénéré, informe-t-il.  
« À la bonne heure ! Bon, pendant que le pépère reprend contact avec ses anciens copains, sois gentil, Kami, remplace les quelques autres modules que j'ai et qui sont trop vieux. N'oublie pas de continuer à générer des pièces de rechange ! »  
\- J'aurai besoin de nouvelles provisions pour ça, grogne le mewtwo.  
« Y'a plein à manger sur toute la planète, t'en fais pas ! Tu referas le plein quand les cales seront vides. Il vaut mieux que je ne descende pas trop souvent. Question de stabilité climatique. »

Surveillant le métalosse de l'atoll d'un œil, Kami, du bout des doigts, dirige les quelques terhals nouveaux-nés restant en direction des modules les plus antiques et les plus abîmés. Il détourne bien vite les yeux. Le procédé lui retourne le cœur rien que d'y penser. Même si les terhals ont été créés par Mew-le-Père dans le seul et unique but de servir de pièces détachées pour l'ordinateur de bord du Vaisseau, il ne parvient pas à accepter que des êtres vivants soient considérés comme des objets.  
« Bon, tu le reconnectes, le module perdu, ou tu attends la Saint-glinglin ? » grommelle le Dragon du Ciel. « J'ai pas toute la journée ! »

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui le chiffonne ? interroge Domino en désignant Mew.  
« Le Vaisseau n'est pas stable, il ne sera jamais possible de le reconstituer entièrement ! »  
Shym porte la main à sa bouche, étouffant une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Tu veux dire que ce que cherche à faire Kami est absolument impossible ? Qu'il est en train de perdre son temps ? Qu'il place vainement son espoir ?  
Le regard des quelques humains présents va de Mew à Shym et de Shym à Mew.  
« J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas stable, pas qu'il était impossible de raccorder les pièces. J'ai dit qu'il était impossible de le reconstituer entièrement, pas qu'il était impossible de faire tenir quelques morceaux ensemble. Tu saisis la nuance ? »

La femelle chromatique acquiesce doucement. Oui, elle comprend.  
\- Il a dit quoi ? ose Sapin du bout des lèvres.  
\- Le Vaisseau ne pourra être reconstituer qu'en partie et il ne sera pas stable. Il faudra l'utiliser avec parcimonie, donc, traduit Shym.  
\- Je savais bien qu'il y aurait une embrouille derrière son plan, coasse Madame Boss, les yeux rivés sur Mew. Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Mewtwo.  
Ses poings sont crispés. Elle lutte pour ne pas se précipiter vers l'objet des convoitises de toute sa vie.  
« Vous n'arriverez à rien, organisés comme vous l'êtes » continue Mew-le-Père. « Il faut entraîner mieux que ça les populations sauvages afin de les préparer au combat. Vous comptez trop sur les pokémons que vous avez apprivoisés. »

Il pivote dans l'air, lévitant la tête en bas afin de mieux réfléchir, miaulant ses pensées à voix haute.  
« Organiser en parallèle des troupes humaines, depuis ici, oui oui. Impliquer les gouvernements humains territoriaux pour récupérer leurs forces de l'ordre, oui oui. Entraîner clandestinement des groupes de pokémons sauvages dans leur environnement naturel au lieu de les rassembler ici, oui oui. Contacter des Immortels comme moi pour leur donner la charge de petits territoires, oui oui, c'est fait mais ils ne sont pas convaincus, Kami ne sait pas convaincre. Organiser entre eux les groupes de pokémons sauvages entraînés, oui oui, le réseau de communication est en place d'après ce que j'ai compris, oui oui, Kami a fait du beau travail pour ça. Et rassembler les pièces du Vaisseau, oui, bonne idée, mais il ne faut l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Au pire pourrons-nous le déchaîner droit au cœur de nos ennemis, sur leur base, ou simplement fuir sur Mars ou Vénus. Nous pouvons reconstituer un écosystème sur ces planètes. C'est tout à fait faisable, oui oui. Les humains ne pourront jamais nous éradiquer ! »

Madame Boss devient blême. Clio, à ses côtés, lui traduit le discours de la gerboise rose à mi-voix.  
\- Jamais ! tempête la cheffe de la Team Rocket. Moi vivante, jamais vous ne fuirez ! Ça fait partie du deal ! Ça fait partie du contrat ! Si le résultat de notre aide est le même que celui sans notre aide, un monde sans pokémons, la Team Rocket se retire !  
Elle tente de se lever malgré sa paralysie. Père lui jette un regard compatissant.  
« Chacun ses intérêts. À la Team Rocket de veiller que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'en venir à ces extrémités. À moi de m'occuper de la survie de mon peuple. »  
\- Il ne s'enfuira qu'en cas d'ultime dernier recours, traduit Clio. Il assure que si la Team Rocket protège ses arrières sans faillir, il restera.  
La vieille dame serre les mâchoires, faisant grincer entre elles le peu de dents qu'il lui reste.  
\- Dès la fin de cette guerre, Mew, tu seras à moi !  
L'intéressé hausse les épaules.

* * *

« J'ai les trois-quarts du codage des fréquences du Kyogre ! » annonce fébrilement Rayquaza. « Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir être capable de le repérer ! »  
Kami se relève d'un bloc, sortant de son demi-sommeil.  
\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ?  
« Parfaitement ! Le métalosse que tu as récupéré faisait partie de la liaison entre moi et le Kyogre ! C'est une sacrée chance que nous avons eue là, de le retrouver et de le remettre en fonctionnement ! »  
Le mewtwo a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Après tant d'attente, enfin, enfin, il va pouvoir recueillir la troisième pièce du Vaisseau.

« C'est bien, qu'on puisse récupérer une partie de la structure ! Une fois les trois parties structurelles réunies, les autres modules pourront être reconnectés à leur tour ! »  
\- Qu'arriverait-il si j'essayais de te reconnecter, disons, la Wyrm des Glaces, sans avoir pu récupérer à la fois Kyogre et Groudon ? interroge Kami.  
« Le résultat serait cata… cata… cata… cata… »  
\- Catastrophique, donc, complète le mewtwo. Quel genre de catastrophe ?  
« De… be… uh… gra… » baragouine le Dragon du Ciel.  
\- Rayquaza ? T'es toujours avec moi ?  
« Di… po… ma…de… ru… »

Utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques, Kami secoue la totalité de la machine vivante, de sa structure externe à ses ordinateurs internes. L'ensemble décroche et se met à tomber.  
« Redémarrage en cours… » annonce la voix de Rayquaza. « Altimètre défectueux, indication de chute libre. Paramétrage… »  
\- Bon sang, il manquait plus que ça ! Redémarre tes moteurs, espèce de boîte de conserve volante ! Redémarre tes moteurs !  
« Capteurs de courants aériens défectueux, indication d'un souffle vertical accélérant. Paramétrage… »  
\- REDÉMARRE TES MOTEURS !  
« Initialisation de l'intelligence artificielle… Module d'humour chargé à deux pour cent… cinq pour cent… »

Kami se précipite au cœur de l'ordinateur, dont les terhals, déconnectés lors du décrochage, se cherchent les uns les autres en roulant stupidement leur œil unique. Il étend son esprit sur eux, cherchant ceux qui commandent le vol du grand dragon.  
Le réseau est brisé, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'ignorance qu'il est du fonctionnement global de l'ensemble.  
\- REDÉMARRAGE DES MOTEURS ! hurle-t-il télépathiquement.  
« Capteurs de signaux opérationnels. Recherche des signaux voisins. Recherche du module Groudon : coordonnées introuvables. Échec de la recherche. Recherche du module Kyogre : coordonnées partielles mais suffisantes. Recherche en cours… »  
\- BON SANG ! panique Kami. ARRÊT DU PARAMÉTRAGE ! REDÉMARRAGE DES MOTEURS !

« Ordre impossible à suivre » répond Rayquaza. « Mot de passe incorrect. »  
\- JE SUIS LE FILS DE MEW, ESPÈCE D'ÉPAVE AMBULANTE ! LE FILS DE MEW ! TU DOIS M'OBÉIR !  
« Mot de passe _Mew_ accepté. Arrêt du paramétrage global. »  
Les terhals s'immobilisent. La chute vertigineuse continue.  
« Paramétrage des moteurs en cours, cinq pour cent… quinze pour cent… »  
Kami avale deux gros morceaux de poisson séché, étend ses pouvoirs psychiques pour freiner l'inéluctable chute, engloutit de la nourriture supplémentaire. Ses genoux tremblent.  
« Paramétrage des moteurs terminé. Recherche du module **** pour la navigation… »

Les oreilles du mewtwo se redressent sur sa tête. Un module de navigation ? Quel module de navigation ? Il n'y aurait quand même pas un pokémon-pièce détachée dédié uniquement à la navigation, quand même ? Il n'a pas le temps de le chercher pour l'implanter dans Rayquaza !  
« Module **** de navigation perdu. Passage en mode de portage par les courants. Allumage des moteurs antigravitationnels… »  
La chute, déjà bien freinée par les pouvoirs de Kami, s'arrête brutalement.  
\- Paramétrage des instruments de bord, grogne le mewtwo.  
« Paramétrage altimètre en cours… »  
\- Fichu matériel d'occasion, soupire le Fils de Mew en se laissant tomber par terre.  
Il est néanmoins soulagé d'avoir réussi à sauver Rayquaza du crash.

* * *

« Bah, t'en fais pas, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ! » temporise Rayquaza, redevenu lui-même. « Pour peu que je me retrouve coincé dans un cyclone et que je sois secoué un peu, paf ! Redémarrage automatique, amerrissage forcé, et tout le pataquès. Y'a vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chaffreux. »  
\- Tu n'as pas de système de navigation, à ce que j'ai compris, reproche Kami. Et ton ordinateur est tellement lent, qu'il lui faut trois jours pour redémarrer entièrement.  
« Ah ? Sans doute. Je n'ai pas la même perception du temps que toi, je te rappelle. »  
\- Et pour le système de navigation ?  
« Hum, et bien, c'est-à-dire… »

Le Dragon du Ciel se racle la gorge.  
« Le module a été perdu, en même temps que tous les autres. C'est bête, hein ? »  
\- Et les conséquences de cette absence sont… ?  
Si Rayquaza s'était trouvé face à face avec Kami, sans doute aurait-il fixé le sol en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, gêné.  
« Et bien, hum, comment dire… Je ne peux pas naviguer, en fait. »  
\- Tu ne peux pas décider d'autre chose que de ton altitude et tu dois te laisser porter par les vents violents de la haute atmosphère, c'est ça ?  
« Voilà. Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation. »  
\- Je comprends mieux ta réticence à me servir de taxi, médite Kami. Tu aurais pu le me dire tout de suite.

Il contemple l'ordinateur centrale en plissant les yeux.  
\- Et il faut absolument retaper ta machinerie interne, remettre tout en ordre, et sécuriser les connexion. Si tu redémarres à la moindre turbulence, je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu pourrais tenir les différents modules du Vaisseau ensemble.  
« Mais je peux ! Enfin, je pouvais. Il y a un peu plus de cinq cent ans. »  
\- Sans un entretien régulier, ton système ne peut que se détériorer. Bon sang, j'espère que les autres modules ne sont pas dans un état pire encore !  
Il fait quelques allées et venues au milieu des terhals aux yeux stupides.  
\- Tu aurais un manuel ?  
« Demande à Mew-le-Père » suggère le Dragon du Ciel.  
\- Pas le temps.  
« Bon, y'a plus qu'à bidouiller. »

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Beware de Xandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, les poissons communiquent bien à l'aide de sons. C'est une découverte récente, néanmoins (début 2011).


	10. Terre des immortels

_26 décembre 515 – 3 janvier 516_

* * *

Kami masse ses tempes douloureuses. En cinq cent ans d'abandon, l'ordinateur central de Rayquaza est devenu un grand n'importe quoi. Les connexions ne sont pas du tout optimisées. Les modules constituant l'ordinateur ne se reproduisent pas spontanément et doivent tous être changés.  
\- Dis donc, le dragon, ça fait combien de fois que tu fais le tour de la planète depuis que nous avons le signal ?  
« C'est la troisième » répond l'intéressé.  
\- Toujours pas de traces du Kyogre ou du Groudon ?  
« Aucune. Silence radio. »  
\- Je t'accorde encore un tour de manège, grogne Kami. Après ça, je redescends à la surface demander de l'aide aux pokémons aquatiques.  
« Comme tu veux. Bonne chance pour remonter à bord. »

Le mewtwo grince des dents. Quitter le Rayquaza ne semble pas être une option, mais l'attente est horrible et insupportable. Il est impatient de rentrer, impatient de retrouver Shym, impatient de se battre.  
« Nous avons de la compagnie » informe le Dragon du Ciel.  
\- Quel genre de compagnie ?  
« Des parasites. Ils ont embarqué par la soute arrière. »  
\- Et tu n'as aucun moyen de les éliminer par toi-même ?!  
« Bof, de toute façon, quels dégâts peuvent-ils causer ? »  
\- S'ils ne peuvent causer aucun dégât, pourquoi les appelles-tu des « parasites » ?  
Rayquaza demeure silencieux quelques instants, puis :  
« Parce qu'ils sont en train de boulotter toutes tes provisions, voilà pourquoi ! »

Kami se précipite en direction de l'arrière de l'appareil, où il a entreposé son poisson séché. Là, penchés sur son stock, l'avalant à grandes becquées, se trouvent trois oiseaux-jubjub.  
\- Bon sang, Rayquaza, tu pouvais pas garder tes ouvertures fermées !  
« Désolé, le système de fermeture automatique ne fonctionne plus, le terhal dédié a clamsé hier. »  
\- Tu pouvais pas me prévenir ?!  
Kami n'entend pas la réponse du Dragon du Ciel : les deux horribles volatiles viennent de hurler leur cri de désespoir. Il se bouche les oreilles de toutes ses forces, luttant contre l'abysse qui vient de s'ouvrir dans son cœur, aspirant son âme, la faisant sombrer dans un puits sans fond.

\- Kyaaaaaaa ! hurlent les trois rapaces rouges.  
Kami titube, mais parvient à se reprendre. Déjà les trois oiseaux mouchetés se préparent à l'attaque, penchés en avant, le bec entrouvert, plumes ébouriffées, crêtes dressées, ailes légèrement levées pour paraître plus gros. Leurs serres égratignent le sol de la cale.  
« Ils commencent à piquer fort, avec leurs griffes » se plaint Rayquaza. « Tu peux pas t'en débarrasser plus rapidement ? »  
\- Je fais ce que je peux ! rétorque Kami, dressant un bouclier pour se protéger des coups de bec des trois jubjubs.  
Il ne peut pas utiliser d'attaques à distance, de crainte de blesser Rayquaza dans le feu de l'action. Il se rabat sur l'utilisation de lames psychiques.  
Il n'avait pas réutilisé la coupe psyko depuis le voyage en train aux côtés de Kei.

Un nouveau cri poussé par ses adversaires l'ébranle. Les souvenirs de Kei l'assaillent. Il serre ses bras contre sa poitrine, protégeant la bourse en cuir contenant les cendres du corps de sa bien-aimée. Des coups de bec viennent de tous les côtés il s'enroule dans sa queue pour se protéger.  
« Bon sang, remue-toi ! Ils sont en train de becqueter les terhals ! L'ordinateur va se déconnecter ! »  
\- Je fais ce que je peux, gémit Kami en réponse. Mais si j'utilise mes pouvoirs psychiques, je vais te secouer, et tu redémarreras à nouveau !  
« Je redémarrerai de toute façon si ces bestiaux continuent de me donner des coups comme ça ! Saletés de jubjubs ! Chaque fois que je passe dans la région, c'est pareil ! »  
Kami parvient à repousser ses assaillants. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour constater que d'autres les ont rejoints. Il se précipite ses lames leur passent au travers. Ils sont de type ténèbres et dans la précipitation, il a oublié de faire appel à l'œil miracle.

\- Merde ! jure le mewtwo.  
Ses yeux luisent ses adversaires peuvent enfin être atteints par son esprit. Les féroces oiseaux se sont égaillés dans tout le vaisseau, picorant les terhals, engloutissant les derniers filets de poisson séché, s'attaquant aux œufs qu'il a eu tellement de mal à obtenir.  
\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !  
Il bondit au milieu du nid, taillant de toutes ses forces dans les poitrines des féroces prédateurs. Becs et ongles acérés se plantent dans sa chair. Il n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

Furieusement, il taillade les jubjubs, sur lesquels les terhals bientôt se jettent, toutes dents en avant.  
« Et ben ça c'est du combat ! » s'exclame Rayquaza. « Vas-y Kami ! Pète-leur les dents ! Yeah ! »  
Patiemment, méthodiquement, le mewtwo abat les rapaces, remontant le long du couloir interne du Dragon du Ciel jusqu'à atteindre l'issue arrière. Là, il place un jeune terhal pour gérer l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte de la soute et éviter d'autres incidents similaires.

\- Rayquaza, à combien estimes-tu nos pertes ?  
« La totalité des vivres s'est envolée – façon de parler. Quatre œufs ont été gobés, une dizaine de terhals sont blessés. Mais comme dix-neuf jubjubs ont été dévorés, ça compense les pertes. »  
\- Sois plus vigilant, la prochaine fois.  
« À quoi bon ? J'en suis pas mort, et puis, tu es là pour veiller sur moi. »  
Kami s'apprête à répliquer d'une façon cinglante, mais le Dragon du Ciel pousse un rugissement joyeux qui le coupe dans son élan.

« Ça y est, mon p'tit père ! J'ai repéré le Kyogre ! Cap sur le Cap Horn ! T'as d'la chance, c'est l'été en ce moment dans le Sud ! »  
\- Quand tu dis « cap sur le Cap Horn » tu veux dire quoi exactement ?  
« Je veux dire : Bon vol Kami ! » répond le Dragon du Ciel.  
Le mewtwo se fait expulser par la porte de la soute sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

Le vent glacé souffle sur la propriété des Capone à Strasbourg. Les travaux de réaménagement vont pourtant bon train. Les pokémons sauvages qui ont rejoint les rangs des Armées Unifiées de la Résistance, comme dit Clio, sont d'une aide précieuse aux sbires Rocket. Madame Boss continue d'insister pour limiter au maximum la présence sur le site d'humains extérieurs à l'organisation. Mais il est des spécialités pour lesquelles elle ne peut que faire appel à un spécialiste.  
L'homme, emmitouflé dans des manteaux et écharpes, se serre contre son énorme dahut. Le pokémon porte de nombreux sacs sur son dos, maintenus en place à l'aide d'un harnais. Grelottant de la tête aux pieds, il appuie laborieusement sur la sonnette du portail. Aussitôt, le givrali de garde pousse un cri en direction de la demeure, répété par d'autres pokémons hivernaux dissimulé ça et là.

Une oreille de Shym s'agite elle ouvre les yeux, sortant de sa méditation, s'excusant auprès de ses interlocuteurs télépathiques. Rapidement, elle s'enroule dans un grand manteau de laine et se précipite vers le portail.  
\- Bonjour ! lance-t-elle à l'inconnu.  
L'homme ne remarque pas qu'il a affaire à une pokémone, enroulée qu'elle est dans plusieurs couches de vêtements.  
\- Bonjour ! Je suis venu pour le rendez-vous avec une certaine Domino. C'est bien ici ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait ! Elle est justement en train de vous attendre.

La grille est ouverte le dahut et son dresseur s'avancent.  
\- On dirait que l'endroit est à l'abandon, remarque l'homme.  
\- Nous sommes en travaux, s'excuse Shym.  
\- Vous savez que mes déplacements coûtent cher ? grogne l'humain. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exercer à domicile.  
\- Vous serez bien payé, rassurez-vous, tempère la pokémone.  
\- J'espère bien !

La grande porte est poussée l'humain et les deux pokémons pénètrent dans le bâtiment.  
\- C'est par là, indique Shym.  
Elle le pilote jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où patiente Domino, en grande discussion avec Barjok et Lorelei.  
\- Ah, vous voilà ! se réjouit la blonde humaine. J'ai eu peur que vous ne trouviez pas.  
\- Je vous rappelle que mes déplacements ne sont pas gratuits, grogne l'homme en retirant veste et gilet.  
Alors qu'il ôte ses vêtements les plus chauds, Shym découvre que ses oreilles, sourcils et lèvres sont transpercés de bijoux brillants, et que sa peau présente des motifs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus sur un humain.

\- Bon, bougonne l'homme en installant son matériel, j'vais commencer par vous raser la zone, puis je désinfecterai, et après on va appliquer le stencil. Vous avez des retouches de dernière minute à faire au motif ?  
\- Non, non, répond Domino en retirant son haut, je suis décidée.  
Elle s'interrompt dans son geste, demandant à Barjok de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte. Curieuse, Megara, qui passait par là, se faufile à l'intérieur juste à temps pour ne pas avoir la queue coincée entre le panneau et le chambranle.  
Shym, très intriguée par tout ce remue-ménage, retire ses vêtements de laine et se juche sur un tabouret, yeux plissés.

\- Dites donc, vous avez des capsumons partout ! remarque le tatoueur en enfilant des gants de chirurgien.  
\- C'est notre business, répond Domino. C'est normal.  
L'homme prépare son matériel, nettoie l'épaule droite de la femme, la rase, applique l'image temporaire.  
\- Vous faites dans le combat sportif ? s'enquiert-il en laissant sa cliente vérifier que la taille, le motif et l'emplacement sont corrects.  
\- Nous faisons dans la protection, répond-elle en s'examinant dans un miroir. Association de protection et de défense des capsumons.  
\- C'est plutôt cool.

Lorelei ne tient pas en place. Domino est obligée de la repousser pour éviter qu'elle ne colle son nez partout. Megara feule depuis l'armoire sous laquelle elle s'est glissée.  
\- Ça vous va comme ça ?  
\- Parfait !  
\- OK, je vais commencer par les lignes.  
Masque de chirurgien, blouse jetable, papier absorbant, aiguilles à usage unique, petits godets stériles pour contenir les encres, tout est en place. Obligeamment, Lorelei branche l'appareil.  
\- Après c'est moi, hein ? Après c'est moi ! se réjouit-elle.  
\- Une chose à la fois, grogne le tatoueur en réponse.

Shym est obligée de saisir Megara, qui s'apprête à se jeter sur l'artiste. Imperturbable, il trace le cœur entouré de roses rouges et enroulé dans un ruban marqué « Giovanni », le motif commandé par Domino. Puis il passe à Lorelei, qui a sélectionné un poignard ornementé entouré d'une bannière indiquant « la mort avant le déshonneur ». Les deux femmes sont très fières. Shym est intriguée. Les motifs sont très jolis. Elle aimerait en voir plus.  
\- J'ai mon book avec moi, renseigne l'artiste en tirant l'objet de son sac. Allez-y, jetez un œi…wha !  
Il remarque enfin que Shym n'est pas humaine.  
\- Merci, répond la pokémone avec un sourire, sans se laisser perturber.

\- Elle… parle ? s'affole le tatoueur.  
\- Tous les capsumons parlent, répond Domino en haussant les épaules.  
\- Eh, regarde, moi c'est déjà cicatrisé ! fanfaronne Lorelei.  
\- C'est impossible, répond le tatoueur.  
Il change rapidement de gants, se penche sur le bras de la pokémone, touche délicatement la zone du bout du doigt.  
\- C'est parce que je suis une capsumone ? interroge la sirène rhénane.  
\- Mais vous n'êtes pas… commence l'homme.

Il a un choc en remarquant l'absence de visage de son interlocutrice.  
\- Bon sang, c'est un cauchemar ?  
\- Vous mettez aussi des bijoux dans les oreilles ? s'intéresse Shym. C'est long ? Je peux en avoir ? Dis, Domino, je peux ?  
« Bande de cinglées » feule la mentalie depuis dessous l'armoire. « Cinglées, la vie ne vous blesse pas assez, que vous venez réclamer qu'on vous scarifie ? Masochistes ! »  
\- Meg, tu as _vraiment_ un problème, la coupe Shym. Tu as pensé à aller voir quelqu'un ?  
« Je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE ! » miaule férocement l'intéressée.  
Elle se précipite dans le couloir, ouvrant la porte à la volée.  
\- Quel caractère, soupire Shym en agitant doucement sa queue.

Il faut un moment au tatoueur pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il se ressaisit, change tablier et gants, et s'arrange rapidement avec Shym au sujet de ses oreilles. Même si elle est une pokémone et ne possède pas de système sanguin, il applique le même protocole hygiénique que pour un être humain. Une paire de gros anneaux est sélectionnée par la pokémone. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se plante devant le miroir et s'admire sous toutes ses coutures.  
\- Vous, les humains, quand vous avez de bonnes idées, c'est toujours des très bonnes idées, remarque-t-elle, ravie.

La nouvelle de la présence du tatoueur dans la résidence ayant rapidement fait le tour des couloirs, c'est une file d'une trentaine de personnes qui attend à la porte de l'infirmerie lorsque l'artiste, ayant encaissé son dû, repart en direction de son atelier.  
\- Quand vous aurez de nouveau un trou dans votre emploi du temps, vous voudrez bien repasser ? interroge Domino, un peu gênée par le spectacle frénétique qu'offrent ses troupes.  
Le tatoueur pèse le pour et le contre, la prime qu'il vient de recevoir, et grogne :  
\- On verra.

\- C'est « oui », traduit Shym lorsque l'homme n'est plus à portée. Je l'ai lu dans son esprit, c'est « oui ». Et après, il veut se convertir en partie dans le tatouage de pokémons. Lorelei lui a donné une idée qu'il veut absolument mettre en œuvre.  
\- Et bien, tant mieux pour lui, répond Domino. Bon, où est passé Barjok ? Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec lui.

* * *

Madame Boss se passe la main sur le visage. Loredana, Clio et l'équipe de recherche nouvellement engagée par Barjok l'entourent.  
\- Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais imaginé… murmure la vieille dame.  
L'ex-policière baisse les yeux. Elle s'en veut presque d'avoir révélé ces informations capitales au sujet de la mafia sicilienne.  
\- Et pourtant, je faisais partie de la famille ! tempête la vieille. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'informations aussi capitales ?  
\- De la même façon que nos troupes doivent absolument ignorer notre identité ainsi que les stratégies globales, répond Clio. C'est le meilleur moyen de protéger nos arrières. Ainsi, si un sbire se fait arrêter, il ne pourra pas révéler d'informations capitales, puisqu'il ne les connaîtra pas.

Madame Boss se frotte le menton. Elle est très préoccupée.  
\- Et toi, le chamallow volant, tu en dis quoi ? T'es toujours là ?  
Mew-le-Père jaillit d'une poche molletonnée aménagée à son intention dans le dos du fauteuil roulant de la vieille dame. Il s'étire et bâille, puis miaule d'approbation à l'intention de Clio.  
\- Il est d'accord, traduit la néréide.  
\- Il est toujours là ? s'enquiert la cheffe de la Team Rocket. Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Il est toujours là ?  
\- Oui, approuve Clio en lui tapotant le dos de la main, il est toujours là.

La cataracte commence à toucher l'antique femme, et un voile de plus en plus épais s'est abattu sur ses yeux. Elle refuse toute intervention chirurgicale, prétextant que l'anesthésie la mettrait hors-course trop longtemps. Elle préfère s'appuyer sur son entourage, arguant que de toute façon, aveugle ou pas, elle a autant besoin des autres, alors autant économiser le temps de l'opération et de la convalescence.  
« Elle est pas un peu cinglée, des fois ? » miaule Mew-le-Père à l'intention de Clio.  
« Voyons, ne parle pas d'elle en ces termes ! » reproche la néréide. « C'est elle qui te nourrit et te loge, je te rappelle. »  
La gerboise volante acquiesce pensivement.

Loredana fixe la table. Elle est visiblement mal à l'aise. Sa volonté, malgré toute sa force, a été mise à rude épreuve par les tortures morales subies à l'asylum. Elle est encore honteuse d'avoir flanché. Honteuse d'avoir trahi la femme qu'elle aimait. Honteuse de s'être laissé manipuler. Honteuse d'être la victime.  
Madame Boss tâtonne sur la table à la recherche d'une carte dont elle ne peut que deviner les contours. L'assistant de recherche assis le plus près d'elle lui attrape les mains pour les poser sur le morceau de papier.  
\- Revoyons les zones d'influence de l'ennemi, ainsi que les nôtres, suggère-t-elle.

L'ex-policière sicilienne est visiblement soulagée de ce changement de sujet, ce qui est facile à comprendre pour quiconque n'a même qu'une vague idée des épreuves qu'elle a traversées. La vieille dirigeante de la Team Rocket fait signe à son « infirmier » du jour, réclamant des boîtes remplies de pions de différentes couleurs.  
\- Notre QG est là, indique-t-elle en posant une grande étoile au hasard, et le leur leur est ici.  
Elle place une seconde étoile sur la Sardaigne. Discrètement, Clio fait glisser les repères là où la vieille dame édentée souhaitait les déposer.  
\- Ils contrôlent totalement toute l'île de Sicile, continue-t-elle de sa voix grinçante. Et ils ont désormais des comptoirs sur tout le pourtour méditerranéen.

Elle frappe pathétiquement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, sans faire grand bruit. Ses muscles ont fondu. Elle semble avoir prit dix ans en l'espace de quelques semaines.  
\- La Sardaigne ? Occupée. La Corse ? Occupée. Chypre, la Crète, occupées. Péninsule des Balkans ? Idem jusqu'au niveau de Plovdiv. La Péninsule italienne, jusqu'à Naples. Péninsule ibérique, tout le pourtour. Côte Nord-Afrique, d'Oran à Benghazi.  
Elle continue de répandre des pions sur la carte, replacés par Clio.  
\- Et nous, nous avons quoi ? continue de grogner Madame Boss. Hein ?

Mew-le-Père ramasse la boîte et, survolant la carte, dépose quelques marques en miaulant.  
« Notre réseau de communication s'étend de Moscou à l'Irlande, d'Oslo à Tripoli. Nous le voyons en passant simplement la tête par la fenêtre, ici à Strasbourg, des troupes se rassemblent. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous avons trop traîné. »  
Parmi les humains rassemblés, certains ne se dérangent pas pour montrer leur scepticisme face au pokémon qui tente de les diriger.  
« Il serait je pense fort pertinent de commencer à entraîner des troupes pokémones dans les lieux les plus reculés de l'Europe et de l'Afrique, hors de portée de l'ennemi, c'est-à-dire, tous les lieux sauvages situés au nord de Strasbourg ou au sud de Tombouctou. »

Un assisstant s'étouffe.  
\- Il a bien dit « Tombouctou » ? Tombouctou en Afrique ?  
\- Je ne fais que traduire, se défend Clio.  
« C'est stratégique » explique Père en croisant les bras. « Pour prendre l'ennemi entre deux feux. »  
\- Et Kami ? Que fait-il dans cette histoire ? grogne Madame Boss. Je croyais qu'il allait tous nous sortir du pétrin ?  
« Rien n'est moins sûr » admet la gerboise rose en se grattant la nuque l'air gêné. « C'est un espoir, mais il ne faut pas compter uniquement dessus. Vous comprenez ? »

Les jointures de Madame Boss blanchissent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.  
\- Ce que je déteste, avec vous les pokémons, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, et qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Mais tant que je vivrai, tant que je serai à la tête de la Team Rocket, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !  
Père et Clio échangent un regard entendu. La vieille est en train de débloquer à cause du grand âge. Il leur faut trouver un humain capable de la remplacer, très vite, s'ils ne veulent pas perdre leur confiance. La néréide, télépathiquement, propose Shym. Père rétorque de la même façon qu'elle est trop jeune pour cette responsabilité, et que ses grands pouvoirs sont plus utiles afin de maintenir le réseau de communication. Leur échange est interrompu.

\- Jé vous en prie, murmure Loredana avec son accent du sud. Jé vous en prie, né vous battez pas, pas pour cé genre dé chose ! Trouvons ploutôt ouné soloution rapide pour éviter qué d'autres soubissent cé qué j'ai soubi entré leurs mains ! Et encore, précise-t-elle, jé n'ai pas soubi dé tortoure physique ! Ça aurait pou être pire !  
Elle tremble de la tête aux pieds, se tient à la table pour ne pas tomber. Un silence gêné tombe sur l'assemblée.

\- Donc, reprend Clio après un moment, il devient urgent d'organiser des camps d'entraînement dans le territoire que ne contrôle pas l'ennemi afin de se préparer à le repousser. Pour cela, ne faudrait-il pas envoyer des combattants expérimentés guider les indigènes ?  
\- Je refuse catégoriquement de diminuer nos effectifs ! tonne Madame Boss.  
La dispute éclate. Loredana se roule en boule sur son siège, alors que les éclats de voix s'élèvent, s'échangent, tempêtent.

* * *

Un terhal heurte violemment Kami à la tête le pokémon le plus puissant du monde a besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. La surface de la mer se rapproche dangereusement.  
\- Troulluip, trillup, bip, tut tut bip, explique froidement le terhal.  
Kami se masse les tempes, ralentit sa chute et celle du pokémon-ordinateur. Arrivé au niveau des flots, dont les embruns lui lèchent les chevilles, le mewtwo prête enfin l'oreille au compagnon imposé par le Dragon du Ciel.  
« Unité 4-2-3-B-8, chargé de maintenir la communication avec le Rayquaza » explique inlassablement la créature artificielle.  
\- Message reçu, répond Kami.  
Le module se tait enfin.

Kami, le terhal soigneusement enroulé dans sa queue pour ne pas le perdre, sonde la masse liquide à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Des poissons, des méduses, quelques pokémons aquatiques, rien de bien passionnant. Où est le Kyogre ?  
\- Perçois-tu un signal ? demande le mewtwo au terhal.  
« À la verticale sous la position actuelle » répond l'intéressé.  
Il faut donc plonger. Heureusement pour Kami, la puissance de ses pouvoirs lui permet de se constituer une sorte de scaphandre le mettant à l'abri de la pression de l'eau. Serrant dans sa main la bourse en cuir suspendue à son cou, il a une pensée pour Kei et pour Shym, et il plonge.

La pression augmente rapidement à mesure que le mewtwo descend au sein des ondes. La lumière, également, décroît fortement. Il n'était jamais descendu aussi profond. L'obscurité le surprend. En à peine plus de cent cinquante mètres, le soleil n'est plus qu'une pâle ombre quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.  
Puis c'est le froid, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, un froid plus supportable que lors de sa chasse à la Wyrm des Glaces néanmoins. Quelques degrés au-dessus du zéro, cinq tout au plus. D'après ses calculs et ses connaissances en matière des propriétés de l'eau, ça ne devrait pas descendre plus bas. Son ennemi est bien la pression terrible contre son bouclier psychique, une pression équivalente à des centaines de kilogrammes par centimètre carré.

La nuit est complète. Le terhal émet une lumière artificielle, son œil roule dans son orbite. Un kraken s'approche, attiré par la lueur. Une décharge psychique de Kami le met en fuite. Même les wailords les plus aventureux ne descendent pas aussi profond. C'est le territoire des rosabyss et des serpangs, des lanturns et des grangousiers, des amonistars et autres relicanths. Des espèces de requins particulières sont également présentes.  
Il n'a pas encore atteint le plancher océanique il continue de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Les pokémons sont de moins en moins présents, remplacés de plus en plus fréquemment par des créatures terriennes. À peine croise-t-il ponctuellement un serpent de mer veillant inlassablement au bon équilibre des fragiles écosystèmes abyssaux.

Cinq mille huit cent quarante sept mètres de profondeur. La faune est florissante, malgré la pression mortelle, malgré le froid, malgré l'obscurité. C'est incroyable comme la vie trouve toujours à se développer, quelles que soient les conditions. Kami commence à douter de la justification de la mission des pokémons sur Terre. Finalement, Père n'aurait-il pas simplement guidé son peuple vers le lieu le plus proche leur permettant de survivre ?  
Il se secoue. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses.  
\- Unité truc-chose, tu captes toujours le signal ?  
Le terhal reste silencieux.  
\- Allo, je t'ai posé une question !

L'œil unique roule dans son orbite.  
« Unité 4-2-3-B-8, chargée de maintenir la communication avec le Rayquaza, au rapport » finit-il par biper.  
\- Unité 4-2-3-B-8, soupire Kami, de quelle direction provient le signal du Kyogre ?  
Le terhal émet un rayon lumineux.  
« Par là » répond-il sobrement.  
Kami plisse les yeux, cherchant à percer l'obscurité. Ses pouvoirs psychiques, en formant son bouclier de protection, remuent la fine couche de sédiments, soulevant des nuages obscurcissant la vue. Il s'élève un peu, et attend quelques instants que la poussière retombe.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsque, à-travers les particules en suspension dans l'eau, il aperçoit, à quelques pas, une énorme structure bleue parcourue de fibres rouges ! Le style de construction ne permet pas de s'y tromper : c'est bien le Kyogre. C'est bien un morceau du Vaisseau.  
« Distance : vingt mètres » annonce le terhal.  
Kami s'approche.  
« Distance : dix mètres. »  
La structure est immobile.  
« Distance : cinq mètres. »  
Toujours aucune réaction.  
« Distance : deux mètres. »

Le mewtwo se détourne de la masse imposante du sous-marin pour interroger à nouveau le terhal.  
\- Comment peut-on l'activer ?  
« Connexion avec le système Rayquaza en cours… »  
Kami ferme à demi les yeux. Il espère qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.  
« Tu m'entends, pépère ? » grésille la voix du Dragon du Ciel. « Allo, tu me reçois ? »  
\- Suffisamment bien pour te comprendre, répond Kami, soulagé.  
« Alors, comment ça marche ? »  
\- Je viens de le trouver.  
« Super ! Remonte-le et rapporte-le moi ! »  
\- Je veux bien, mais comment il démarre ?

Quelques grésillements perturbent la communication durant une dizaine de secondes.  
« Allo ? T'es toujours là ? » s'impatiente le Dragon.  
\- Oui, oui, on a juste été coupés. Tu disais ?  
« Je disais, il démarre exactement comme moi. Suffit de secouer un peu ses terhals. »  
\- Je n'en suis pas encore là… admet Kami.  
« Comment ça, t'en es pas encore là ? Tu l'as trouvé, oui ou non ? »  
\- Oui, oui, je l'ai trouvé ! Mais je ne sais pas comment rentrer à l'intérieur.  
« Fais comme les jubjubs » rétorque le Rayquaza, probablement en haussant les épaules. « Force la soute arrière. »

Tous les poils du corps de Kami se hérissent de dégoût à cette simple pensée.  
\- Je préfèrerais une autre méthode… murmure-t-il en grimaçant.  
« Boaf, tu sais, la soute arrière, la passerelle avant… C'est bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet… »  
\- Hum, hum, s'impatiente le mewtwo.  
« Ne t'énerve pas, voyons ! Bon, essaye de lui trouver un truc à manger, pour commencer. Si ça se trouve, il va ouvrir la bouche… »  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt transférer un signal quelconque au terhal que tu m'as passé, signal qui déclencherait l'ouverture automatique de sa gueule ?  
« Pas sûr que ça marche… Les codes que j'ai sont incomplets, ils risquent de déclencher le système de sécurité automatique. »  
\- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir.

Le terhal émet une série de bips, tourné vers le monstre marin endormi. La créature bleue marquée de rouge ouvre brusquement les yeux.  
Kami se prépare à réagir au quart de tour, quelle que soit la réaction du Kyogre.  
Les mâchoires puissantes s'écartent. La différence de pression entre l'eau de la plaine abyssale et l'intérieur du sous-marin est telle que Kami est happé à l'intérieur sans qu'il puisse se débattre.

* * *

« Madame Boss ? Youhou, Madame Boss ? »  
La petite voix de Mew-le-Père miaule le long des couloirs. Des bruits étouffés le suivent, des bruits de pas et de reniflements, ainsi que de légers grognements.  
\- Mraw ? interroge Bout'chou, le persian de Giovanni, passant la tête par une porte entrouverte.  
« Où est Madame Boss ? » interroge Père.  
« Dans son bureau. Suis-moi. »  
« Attends ! » interrompt la gerboise volante.  
Le félin blanc se retourne.  
« A-t-elle à ses côtés quelqu'un pour faire la traduction ? »  
« Shym » répond le fauve.

Bout'chou pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement, laissant passer le Père de tous les pokémons. Madame Boss est installée derrière son bureau, encadrée par quelques stratèges de la Team Rocket, Domino, et Shym.  
« Excusez-moi ? » miaule Mew-le-Père.  
Madame Boss sursaute, se débat contre les liens qui la retiennent à son fauteuil roulant.  
\- Quand es-tu parti ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Où étais-tu passé ?  
« J'ai rassemblé quelques pokémons versés dans l'art du combat, comme suggéré lors de notre dernière réunion » explique patiemment Père.  
La vieille femme se calme. Elle plisse les yeux, cherchant à deviner, dans les silhouettes floues, où sont ces entraîneurs rassemblés par le pokémon mirage.  
\- Fais-les approcher, s'impatiente-t-elle, que je puisse les voir de plus près !

Père tortille nerveusement sa queue.  
« Shym, fais-lui promettre de ne rien tenter contre eux. Préviens-la qu'en cas d'entourloupe, je téléporterai la totalité des pokémons de sa propriété dans un lieu isolé, même ceux qui sont apprivoisés, et que je considèrerai que _tous_ les humains sont nos ennemis. Compris ? »  
Obligeamment, l'intéressée s'exécute.  
\- Promis, promis, mais dépêche-toi ! couine la vieille femme. Laisse-moi les voir ! Approchez !  
Un à un, ils entrent dans le grand bureau comme dans un rêve. Raikou, Célébi, Jirachi, Entei, Tarasque, Suicune, Cavalier sans tête, Nanuq, Lion de Némée… Créatures uniques et légendaires ayant traversé les siècles, avançant à petits pas sur le tapis troué et comme gênées de déranger.

Madame Boss se raidit dans son fauteuil, serrant les accoudoirs dans ses mains. Les quelques pokémons présents s'inclinent ou se prosternent. Les humains tombent à genoux. Si Père donne l'impression d'un esprit familier et espiègle, joueur de tours, les puissances qu'il a invitée sans prévenir sont d'un tout autre calibre. Leur seul aspect force le respect. Personne n'ose lever la voix.  
« Donc » miaule Père, mal à l'aise au milieu du silence « les voilà. Enfin, quelques-uns. Ceux qui ont répondu les premiers. Et qui pouvaient quitter leurs postes sans provoquer de catastrophe à grande échelle. Enfin, pas des trop grandes. Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps ici, un jour ou deux, juste le temps qu'on s'organise un peu… »  
Il remue nerveusement la queue.  
\- Madame Boss ? appelle Shym. Madame Boss ?

Elle ne répond pas, tendue, immobile.  
\- Ça doit être le choc, murmure Domino en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Madame Boss ? Belle-Maman ?  
Aucune réponse.  
Inquiets, les sbires et stratèges s'agitent autour de la vieille carcasse, la secouent par l'épaule, lui agitent la main devant le visage. L'un d'eux a l'idée de vérifier son pouls.  
\- Je… je crois qu'elle est morte…  
Les humains poussent une exclamation de surprise.

Père fait quelques moulinets en arrière avec un bras, puis se colle la main en question en-travers de la figure.  
« Manquait plus que ça, tiens… »

* * *

L'eau salée est lentement vidangée. Kami laisse retomber son bouclier. Il est encore un peu sonné par le choc. Ça et là, de vieux terhals se connectent et se déconnectent lentement, roulant leur œil dans leur orbite, émettant parfois une lueur froide et glauque permettant de se repérer un peu à l'intérieur du sous-marin.  
\- Et bien, quel atterrissage…  
« _Abordage_ » corrige une voix rauque et caverneuse. « C'est un odieux, honteux _abordage_. Je suis surpris que tu aies survécu. Peu importe. Tu seras bientôt digéré. »  
\- Je viens de la part de Rayquaza ! proteste Kami.  
« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous » rétorque le Kyogre en soupirant. « C'est ennuyeux, à la longue. »

La lueur émise par les terhals décroît doucement, leurs mouvements déjà lents ralentissent encore. Le Kyogre est en train de se rendormir.  
\- 4-2-3-B-8, soupire Kami, si tu ne fais rien, nous allons nous retrouver coincés ici. Je suis trop épuisé par ma lutte contre la pression de l'eau pour faire remonter le Kyogre jusqu'à la surface.  
« Bip – connexion au système Kyogre en cours… »  
Le terhal, que Kami n'a toujours pas lâché, tend la patte vers ses camarades, agitant ses petites griffes, cherchant à se connecter. Un des terhals du Kyogre le regarde stupidement pendant quelques instants, avant d'accepter le lien. Le mewtwo est surpris par la décharge psychique il lâche son compagnon.

Un sifflement se fait entendre. Le niveau lumineux augmente. Les connexions entre les terhals sont plus rapides et plus variées.  
« Alors comme ça tu viens avec une partie du Dragon du Ciel ? Voilà qui change tout » gronde le Kyogre. « Bienvenue à bord. Je suis Léviathan, le Kyogre, et sous-marin spécial apprêté dans le but de… de… de… »  
\- Dans le but de ?  
« Je ne sais plus. »  
Le mewtwo grince des dents. Encore une fois, il a la preuve de l'ancienneté du mécanisme. Ces « trous de mémoire » sont bien trop fréquents à son goût. Parviendra-t-il à remettre le Vaisseau sur pieds à temps, avant que les humains ne massacrent la totalité de son peuple ?

« Je suis Léviathan » répète le Kyogre. « Je suis le Gardien des Abysses. Nulle tempête ne peut me renverser, nulle terre ne peut se dresser en-travers de ma route. Je suis Léviathan. »  
\- Serait-ce trop te demander que de remonter à la surface ?  
« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… »  
\- Tu ne peux pas, c'est bien ça ?  
« Voilà. Je suis coincé ici. Mes réserves d'énergie sont presque à plat. J'ai coulé à pic en voulant aller… Je ne sais plus où. »  
\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de te faire bouger ? s'énerve Kami.  
« Je dois manger » rétorque le Kyogre. « Et vite. Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir rester réveillé. »  
\- Je ne peux plus sortir et affronter la pression extérieur, grogne le mewtwo en réponse.

« Alors, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. »  
\- Laquelle ?  
« Laisse-toi digérer ! Tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal. Et après, nous serons unis pour l'éternité, toi et moi… »  
Des sortes de tentacules munis de dards sortent des parois internes du Kyogre, rampant vers Kami.  
« Laisse-toi faire… » murmure Léviathan sur un ton amoureux. « Fais-moi confiance… Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire… »

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Land of immortals de Rhapsody.


	11. Sur des terres sacrées

_4 – 28 janvier 516_

* * *

Des lames psychiques jaillissent des poignets de Kami.  
\- Arrête ton char, Ben Hur ! Nous n'irons nulle part si tu me manges !  
Il déchire un tentacule d'un mouvement vif d'autres le saisissent à la taille.  
\- Je suis le Fils du Père ! insiste le mewtwo. Si tu me fais du mal, c'est la colère de Mew que tu encours !  
« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… » soupire le monstre marin.  
\- Et si je te promets de te trouver à manger ? Tu me laisseras partir ?  
« C'est ce qu'ils promettent tous » rétorque Léviathan.

Kami fait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il étend son esprit, à la recherche de proies à mettre sous le nez de Léviathan. D'étranges créatures marines l'entourent. Il ne prend pas la peine de faire le tri entre les espèces rares et les autres, saisissant tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée pour le presser contre le museau gigantesque.  
\- Voilà à manger ! Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche ! Je n'ai pas menti !  
Ses oreilles sifflent. Il ne sait pas combien de temps encore il va pouvoir résister. Un tentacule se plante dans son flanc, drainant son énergie vitale.  
« Oh, voilà un festin tout à fait intéressant ! »

Le mewtwo a juste le temps de se demander si Léviathan parle de lui ou des poissons qui se pressent contre son museau, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

\- Shym, nous te confions la maison.  
La pokémone acquiesce doucement de la tête. Les anneaux à ses oreilles oscillent doucement.  
\- Megara, tu me transmettras les images, d'accord ?  
« Entendu » répond la mentalie. « Même si je ne comprends rien à ces simagrées, et que je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer. »  
\- Megara !  
La femelle mewtwo écarquille des yeux révoltés.  
\- Ne parle pas comme ça de celle qui m'a recueillie !  
La chatte mauve hausse les épaules.

\- En tout cas, reprend Domino, je suis vraiment navrée que tu aies eu à être témoin de ce spectacle.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répond Shym doucement. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la visite de Père et de ses amis allait lui causer un tel choc que son cœur allait lâcher.  
\- Oui, mais si j'avais été plus attentive, si je l'avais forcée à être examinée plus souvent par les médecins, si…  
Shym prend l'humaine vêtue de noir par les épaules.  
\- Domino, n'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'ont dit les médecins ? Son aorte s'est déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Ce genre d'évènement est totalement imprévisible. Même entourée des meilleurs chirurgiens, elle n'aurait pas pu être sauvée.  
\- Je sais, Shym, c'est juste que… que…

La pokémone serre l'humaine en larmes contre sa poitrine et lui tapote gentiment le dos pour la réconforter.  
\- Là, Domino, ça va aller… Ça va aller…  
Lentement, les sanglots s'apaisent. L'humaine renifle bruyamment.  
\- Désolée, Shym. J'ai craqué.  
\- Ne te mets pas en retard pour le… comment dis-tu déjà ? L'enterrement ?  
Domino essuie ses yeux du revers de la main.  
\- D'abord mon mari, ensuite ma belle-mère… S'il n'y avait pas cette guerre en cours, je rentrerais volontiers chez moi, dans ma famille. One ne se voit plus depuis des années, c'est à peine si on s'écrit… Ils me manquent terriblement en ce moment.

« Dépêchons, dépêchons » feule Megara. « Oh, comme je _déteste_ ce genre de situation ! La famille, ça sert à rien : ils nous oublient dès qu'on s'éloigne un peu. Quant au compagnon défunt : bon débarras et c'est tant mieux. J'ai hâte d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée de se débarrasser du macchabée ! »  
Shym est trop choquée pour répondre.  
\- Oh, murmure Domino en se méprenant sur les raisons de son état de choc, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer comme ça. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre sans cesse, tu as bien plus de problèmes que moi.  
\- Non, ce n'est rien, Domino, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Allez, va.  
L'humaine tourne les talons, suivie par Megara, toujours en train de bougonner

Shym ferme à demi les yeux et s'enroule dans un manteau chaud. Elle va rejoindre Lorelei et les autres, afin de surveiller Gulliver. Le dragon de glace est particulièrement remuant, à cause sans doute de la froidure hivernale.  
Elle n'a pas vu Père et ses compagnons légendaires depuis le décès de Madame Boss. Pourtant, elle ressent leur présence dans les environs. Elle suppose qu'ils se cachent quelque part dans la propriété, faisant profil bas mais se sentant toujours concernés par des questions politiques, stratégiques, militaire, que sait-elle.  
Elle salue les sbires de garde, pousse la porte qui mène aux jardins. La neige est haute et lui arrive au talon. Ses orteils sont frigorifiés.

Elle s'élève au-dessus de la couche glacée en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques. Son esprit est douloureux sous son crâne, car sans cesse tiraillé de toutes part par le réseau de communication télépathique dont elle est la pièce centrale. Avec le temps, la pression est devenue plus supportable, mais la fatigue reste toujours bien présente.  
Elle se pose sur la tête de Gulliver, toujours retenu prisonnier par un groupe de pokémons spécialement dédiés à la tâche. Lorelei l'attend, exhibant son tatouage malgré le froid mordant. Les deux pokémones se serrent l'une contre l'autre, veillant.

« Ah, Shym, te voilà ! » s'exclame une voix miaulante.  
La mewtwo lève la tête, sortant de sa méditation. Là, au milieu des flocons légers soulevés par le vent glacial, se trouve Mew-le-Père.  
\- Père ! Te voilà enfin !  
« Écoute, Shym, j'ai pas trop le temps d'expliquer. Je vais déposer mes copains légendaires là où j'estime MOI qu'ils seront les plus efficaces, et zut pour les humains. Je ne peux plus supporter d'attendre leur bon vouloir. »  
Shym s'apprête à répondre, à prendre la défense de la Team Rocket, mais elle se ravise. Mieux vaut ne pas s'embrouiller avec Mew.

« J'espère que tu repasseras à l'occasion boire une tasse de thé~ » sourit Lorelei.  
« Oui oui » assure la gerboise volante « Dès que l'occasion se présentera. En attendant, Shym, tu voudras bien m'excuser auprès des humains en leur expliquant que j'ai à faire ? »  
\- Compris.  
La pokémone sait que, coincée entre les humains et son peuple, elle marche sur des œufs. Néanmoins, elle fera son devoir, loyalement, du mieux qu'elle pourra. Elle refuse de prendre parti. Elle ne peut pas prendre parti.

« Est-ce que ça ira~? » s'inquiète Lorelei.  
\- Il faudra bien, soupire Shym en réponse. Je sais que Domino, qui, de toute évidence, est la personne la mieux placée pour remplacer feu Madame Boss, me fait confiance. J'espère pouvoir la convaincre de faire confiance à Père, aussi.  
« Il faudra régulièrement la tenir au courant de ce que font les pokémons sauvages~ » réfléchit la sirène rhénane.  
\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, approuve la mewtwo. Ça l'apaisera diplomatiquement et lui permettra de coordonner les actions des humains avec celles des pokémons.  
« Ton rôle est de plus en plus primordial~ » taquine la sirène.  
Pour se rassurer et se donner du courage, Shym serre contre elle Hibiscus, qui ne la quitte jamais.

* * *

« Bon » miaule Père, assis sur une souche, alors que la neige tourbillonne autour de lui et des pokémons rassemblés dans la clairière. « Je sais que nous pouvons faire confiance à ces humains pour nous aider, mais nous ne pouvons pas dignement remettre notre destin entre leurs mains. Des suggestions ? »  
Il contemple l'assemblée devant lui : les Trois Fauves, le Cavalier sans tête, sa compagne Célébi-Sérénité, Jirachi l'Endormi, Nanuq le roi des ours polaires, le Lion de Némée qui, contrairement aux apparences, est un dragon de métal, la Tarasque de Tarascon, sorte de bolide blindé aquatique pouvant à l'occasion cracher quelques flammes, mais aussi Victini-Flamme-Olympique, descendu des montagnes grecques, le Roi des Cerbères, tiré de son antre par les complaintes de son peuple, et d'autres encore.

« Peut-être » suggère le chien tricéphale au dos couvert de vipères « pourrions-nous nous inspirer de l'histoire passée des humains pour développer nos propres techniques ? »  
De nombreuses paires d'yeux ébahis se posent sur lui. Père hausse un sourcil mi-surpris mi-dubitatif.  
« Je veux dire » s'explique le canidé « les humains sont des spécialistes de l'entre-tuage, mais aussi de la défense. Ils ont sans doute développé des systèmes de défense parallèlement à leurs systèmes d'armement. Enfin, je suppose. Question de logique. »  
« C'est pas bête comme raisonnement » approuve Nanuq. « Mais les archives qui pourraient nous être utiles pour ce faire sont entre des mains humaines ! »  
« Donc » aboie le Seigneur à trois têtes « il est absolument nécessaire que nous infiltrions les rangs ennemis ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous terrer dans notre coin à nous entraîner lâchement en vue d'une bataille que notre lâcheté nous fera certainement perdre d'avance ! »

Mew-le-Père émet des éclairs psychiques roses.  
« Quoi, tu me traites de lâche ? »  
« D'inexpérimenté en ce qui concerne l'art de la guerre, si tu préfères » répond le chien tricéphale en haussant les épaules.  
Mew se fouette les flancs de la queue sous le coup de l'énervement.  
« Bon, je note l'infiltration du camp humain, mais je n'en fais pas une priorité pour le moment » feule-t-il à mi-voix. « Quelqu'un d'autre aurait une meilleure idée ? »  
« Remonter le moral des troupes ? » suggère Raikou.  
« J'allais le dire » gronde Nanuq en découvrant ses crocs.

Père couche ses oreilles en arrière.  
« C'est vague » proteste-t-il.  
Célébi-Sérénité tente de l'apaiser en posant une main sur son épaule, mais elle ne fait que l'excéder davantage. Vexée, elle retourne se blottir dans le creux d'une branche, à côté de Victini qui se mordille distraitement les griffes.  
« Le bouche à oreille fonctionne généralement bien au sein de notre peuple » rappelle le Cavalier sans tête.  
« C'est notre seul moyen de communication » se gausse la Tarasque.  
« Propose donc quelque chose » rétorque le spectre décapité « au lieu de critiquer ce que disent les autres ! »

« Et Kami » s'enquiert Suicune Ventdunord « a-t-il suggéré quelque chose à ce sujet ? Mis au point un plan quelconque ? J'ai compris qu'il faisait quelque chose d'importance, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi. Il serait plutôt pertinent de nous mettre d'accord avec lui et avec les humains, plutôt que de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues les uns les autres, vous ne pensez pas ? »  
« À part sa tentative désespérée de remettre le Vaisseau sur pieds, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention… » admet Mew-le-Père en fixant le bout de ses orteils, les joues cramoisies.  
« Nous voilà bien avancés » soupire la Tarasque.  
« C'est le moment idéal pour improviser ! » se réjouit le Seigneur cerbère.  
« À ta place, Kélo, je réfléchirais, au lieu de dire des bêtises » le coupe Nanuq en reniflant.

Les deux rois commencent à se disputer et s'apprêtent à en venir aux mains. Les autres pokémons en présence tentent de les séparer et de les raisonner, sans succès. C'est à ce moment que Jirachi ouvre les yeux en bâillant largement.  
« Et si vous _souhaitiez_ savoir quelles sont les autres choses que Kami a en tête ? » suggère le génie.  
Il retire son bonnet en forme d'étoile et le secoue, agitant les étiquettes vertes couvertes de vœux qui y sont accrochées.  
Les belligérants se figent.  
« C'est pas une mauvaise idée » remarque le Lion de Némée.  
« On souhaite savoir quelles autres choses Kami a derrière la tête ! » rugissent en chœur Nanuq et le Seigneur cerbère.  
« Tournicoti, tournicoton ! » répond Jirachi en tourbillonnant sur la pointe d'un pied. « Que votre vœu soit exaucé ! »

Il pose ses doigts sur ses tempes et se concentre.  
« Je vois… je vois… » murmure-t-il. « Je vois un aventurier avec une cape grise… Je vois une femme toute vêtue de vert avec les oreilles pointues… »  
Il se redresse, un large sourire en-travers du visage.  
« Je plaisante ! » s'exclame-t-il. « En fait, celui de ses plans qui est le plus clair dans sa tête, si on fait exception de cette histoire avec le Vaisseau, c'est de réaliser de la contre-propagande. »  
« De la quoi ? »  
« De la contre-propagande » répète Jirachi. « De faire notre propre propagande pour encourager notre peuple a lutter contre l'ennemi, pour que la vérité que l'ennemi cherche à dissimuler soit quand même connue, ce genre de choses, quoi. De la propagande pour lutter contre la propagande ennemie. »

« Bon » grogne Mew-le-Père, pas certain d'avoir compris. « En gros, on doit se passer le mot qu'il faut se préparer au combat, se méfier des ruses ennemies, et tout le baratin ? »  
« C'est une manière très sommaire de résumer la situation » rétorque Jirachi en croisant les bras. « Mais Victini est censé savoir mieux que nous tous comment gagner un affrontement ! »  
Le pokémon de métal enfonce un doigt pointu dans les côtes de l'intéressé, toujours pas concerné par ce qui se passe autour, toujours en train de se manucurer les griffes.  
« Aïe ! T'avais pas besoin de me trouer la peau ! »  
« N'exagère rien » siffle le génie des souhaits en réponse.

Le lapin bipède masse son flanc endolori et daigne enfin porter son attention sur la situation.  
« Vous voulez savoir dans quelle mesure ça pourrait nous mener à la victoire, de parlotter entre nous pour nous remonter le moral, c'est ça ? »  
« C'est très réducteur ! » proteste Jirachi. « La propagande, ce n'est pas de la parlotte ! »  
Mew-le-Père l'interrompt d'un geste.  
« Alors, Victini » interroge-t-il « quel est ton opinion sur le sujet ? »  
« La propagande est une arme de guerre comme une autre » répond le lapin en plissant ses yeux bleus. « Et nous devons impérativement nous préparer à faire face à celle de l'ennemi. C'est en effet un moyen efficace et peu coûteux de détruire une armée de l'intérieur. Alors, à vos plumes, et rédigez ! »

Il fait quelques pas, saute sur la souche occupée par Père.  
« L'organisation est primordiale. En se répartissant les tâches, chacun suivant ses capacités, on optimisera nos efforts. »  
« Ce sont les _humains_ qui agissent comme ça, d'habitude ! » proteste le Lion de Némée.  
« Les Royaumes fonctionnent eux aussi de la sorte » informe le Seigneur cerbère.  
« C'est même primordial » précise Nanuq.  
« N'empêche que c'est pas naturel » bougonne le Lion.  
« Naturel ou pas » coupe Père « si c'est une solution efficace pour vaincre, comme nous le prétend Victini, nous devons à tout prix la mettre en œuvre. Le plus rapidement possible. Sans oublier les messagers pour faire le lien avec les opérations humaines. »  
L'assemblée approuve.

* * *

« On est arrivés à la surface ! »  
La voix rauque résonne bizarrement aux oreilles de Kami. Sa vue est encore brouillée. Sa fourrure est trempée. Des cadavres de poissons et autres créatures des grands fonds sont répandus dans tout le sous-marin.  
« Allo ? On est à la surface ! » répète la voix rauque.  
« Surface atteinte. Position relative actuelle de Rayquaza : un quart de tour planétaire. Chemin le plus court pour le rejoindre : direction est-sud-est et attendre le prochain passage » bipe le terhal de communication.  
\- J'ai… j'ai réussi ? s'étonne le mewtwo en se relevant péniblement.  
« Réussi quoi ? » interroge la voix rauque.

Péniblement, Kami actionne ses membres endoloris et se redresse. La tête lui tourne.  
\- J'ai réussi à ramener le Kyogre à la surface ? interroge-t-il à nouveau.  
« Un peu, mon n'veu ! » répond la grosse voix rauque. « Si tu te donnes la peine de sortir la tête par l'écoutille supérieure, tu pourras voir les mouettes, la mer, le soleil, tout ça… »  
\- Sommes-nous loin du Dragon du Ciel ?  
« Demande à ton terhal de compagnie. Moi, je fais la sieste. J'ai besoin de récupérer. »  
Kami rassemble ses pensées. La grosse voix est celle de Léviathan le Kyogre. Les cadavres de poisson sont sans doute ce qu'il reste de son repas, il peut donc se permettre de les manger pour reprendre des forces. Quant aux bips réguliers, ils proviennent de l'unité 4-2-3-B-8, chargée d'effectuer la liaison avec la partie centrale du Vaisseau.

Kami passe plusieurs journées à reconstituer ses forces, arranger la conservation des poissons et autres mollusques restants, et tenter d'entrer en communication avec Rayquaza. Jusqu'au soir où, enfin, après un voyage par la mer dans le but d'anticiper le passage suivant du dragon, le terhal numéro 4-2-3-B-8 annonce :  
« Réception d'un message de Rayquaza. »  
Kami sort de sa méditation, glisse par l'écoutille supérieure, se précipite vers le poste-radio.  
\- Rayquaza ? Rayquaza, tu m'entends ?  
« Faiblement, mais j'te reçois, mon p'tit père ! Alors, t'as choppé le Kyogre ? »  
\- Je suis actuellement à bord.  
« Parfait parfait ! Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais diminuer mon altitude le plus possible, et toi, tu fais léviter le Kyogre. On va procéder au raccord. »

Kami n'a pas le temps de protester ni de demander de plus amples informations. Le canal est coupé.

* * *

« Oh bon sang, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? »  
La nuée de pokémons-oiseaux piaille avec expectative. La nouvelle, quelle nouvelle ? Vite, vite, que le messager parle !  
Paresseusement, le pokémon-chien domestique de la maison, chargée de la garde de la propriété, s'approche. Il se couche à quelques mètres de l'arbre fruitier, dépourvu de feuilles en cette période de fraîcheur hivernale, et prête l'oreille aux oiseaux sauvages. Voilà des jours qu'il tente désespérément de les massacrer à la faveur de l'hiver, avant qu'ils ne puissent abîmer la floraison printanière. Le climat méditerranéen ne pardonne rien en été, il n'y a pas besoin _en plus_ de sauvages chapardeurs pour mettre à mal le travail de ses maîtres.

La jeune poichigeonne effarouchée reprend son souffle avant de roucouler à toute vitesse ce dont elle vient d'être témoin.  
« Bon sang, c'était terrible ! Horrible ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars pour le reste de ma vie ! »  
« Ma pauvre petiote, qu'est-il arrivé ? »  
« J'étais partie sur la Grande Île – la Sicile – pour rendre visite à ma famille. Et… oh, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner du Stromboli ! »  
« Reprends-toi » encourage un grand roucarnage. « Respire à fond. Raconte-nous, que nous puissions compatir à ton malheur et t'apporter le soutien nécessaire. »  
« Les humains… Ils ont… Ils ont… »  
La pigeonne s'étouffe de sanglots.  
« Ils ont massacré ma famille ! »

« Voyons » temporise le roucarnage « ce genre de rivalité territoriale existe tant au sein de notre peuple qu'entre pokémons et humains. Ça fait partie de la vie, ce sont des choses que tu dois apprendre à accepter. »  
« Ils ont été massacrés _sans raison_ » insiste la poichigeonne. « _Sans aucune raison._ »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » hulule une noarfangue aux plumes ébouriffées afin de lutter contre la fraîcheur de l'hiver méditerranéen.  
« Je veux dire que, les déménagements forcés ou les destructions des nids à cause des ravalements de façade, c'est normal, on a l'habitude, dans la tribu. Mais là… Mais là… »  
De grosses larmes roulent le long de ses joues.  
« Des canards et des cygnes étaient en train de se faire caillasser, ils ont voulu intervenir… »

Les autres volatiles échangent des regards lourds de signification. Ce comportement n'est pas normal, même de la part d'humains.  
« Et… Et les humains les ont poursuivis… les canards, les cygnes, ma famille… Cherché leur nid, massacré leur famille, et ainsi de suite pour tous les pokémons qui ont tenté d'intervenir… Plusieurs dizaines des nôtres y sont passées en une seule journée… C'est affreux… »  
La pigeonne est effondrée, les autres pokémons sont atterrés. Enfin, tous à l'exception du chien-démon apprivoisé, qui s'est peu à peu rapproché de l'arbre et s'apprête à bondir.

Alors que les pokémons-oiseaux se serrent au plus près de la petite pigeonne, pour lui remonter le moral, le canidé gronde, s'accroupit, saute. C'est la débandade chez les volatiles, qui s'égaient en piaillant de toutes leurs forces, pendant que le chien-démon hurle après eux.  
« Ils l'ont bien mérité ! Ces prétendus martyrs l'ont bien mérité ! C'est la justice divine qui s'abat sur eux par la main des humains ! Justice divine pour tous les pécheurs ! Repentez-vous et servez les humains, ou périssez par leur main ! »  
Un frisson d'horreur fait se hérisser les plumes sur le dos de la poichigeonne, tandis qu'elle s'enfuit en direction du nord. Plutôt affronter la fureur des océans que la folie des pokémons apprivoisés des îles Éoliennes.

* * *

Péniblement, Kami soulève le Kyogre, cherchant de l'esprit la présence de Rayquaza. Le Dragon du Ciel le guide par l'intermédiaire du terhal de communication.  
« On se rapproche, mon p'tit père ! Allez, encore deux cent mètres d'altitude, et une vingtaine vers le nord ! »  
\- Ça fait trois fois que tu me dis ça, Rayquaza. Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?  
« Qui ça, moi ? Jamais de la vie ! » se défend le dragon sur un ton innocent. « Ah, j'ai une ombre en visuel, qui coupe la réflexion des étoiles sur les nuages. J'espère que ce n'est pas un vol de jubjubs ! »  
\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça…  
« C'est une grosse masse… Ça s'approche… »  
\- Je ressens un fourmillement d'énergie psychique, informe Kami. C'est ton ordinateur central ! Je vais pouvoir me guider seul à présent.  
« Comme tu veux. »

Patiemment, le mewtwo manœuvre l'énorme masse du Kyogre pour l'approcher du corps serpentiforme du Dragon du Ciel.  
\- Dis-moi où je suis censé le raccorder, demande Kami à l'adresse de Rayquaza.  
« Laisse-moi faire » répond l'intéressé.  
La structure du Kyogre se met à trembler. Le plafond commence à s'ouvrir. Les terhals de Rayquaza et ceux de Kyogre se jettent les uns sur les autres, comme attirés par une force magnétique. Les deux ordinateurs s'entremêlent. Le sous-marin fusionne avec le vaisseau. Les parois prennent une teinte rouge violacée, ce qui surprend le mewtwo, qui s'attendait à du bleu canard.  
« Je me souviens… » gronde une voix profonde, fusion de celles de Rayquaza et de Léviathan. « Je me souviens de la voix du Groudon… J'entends… »

La silhouette allongée issue de la fusion ondule doucement. Les terhals sont encore en train de se repositionner. L'intérieur est plus structuré, des parois séparent désormais la soute à nourriture de la salle de l'ordinateur. Les murs sont tièdes sous la main, mais résistants, formés de pièces géométriques assemblées par une sorte de gelée jaune, molle, palpitante.  
« Je peux désormais autant nager que me laisser porter par les courants… » gronde la voix caverneuse du véhicule hybride. « J'entends la voix du Groudon qui m'appelle… »  
\- Tu as repéré le Groudon ? Où est-il ? s'enquiert Kami.  
« Vers l'ouest… Un grand désert… Je l'entends qui hurle et appelle la chaleur… Je l'entends, vide, esseulé, en quête de ce qui auparavant le maîtrisait, déchiré entre cette part qui lui manque et sa fonction de renforcer la chaleur solaire… Allons lui apporter la paix de l'âme… »

Kami fronce un sourcil et en hausse un autre. « âme » ? Il croyait que le Vaisseau n'avait pas d'âme, que ce n'était qu'un ordinateur ? Est-ce là une simple tournure de phrase, ou cela signifie-t-il qu'une fois les pièces rassemblées, elles accèdent à une conscience collective au moins équivalente à celle du pokémon moyen ?  
Tant d'interrogations, et si peu de réponses.  
« Kami, j'ai besoin que tu me guides. Je dois attraper le courant aérien qui se situe à bâbord, trois cent mètres plus haut que notre position actuelle. Il nous amènera en un rien de temps au-dessus du désert dans lequel Béhémot appelle. »  
\- Béhémoth ?  
« C'est le petit nom du Groudon. »

* * *

Il n'y a pas un nuage, pas une ombre dans le ciel qui permettrait à Rayquaza de se dissimuler. Il ne peut compter que sur l'altitude. Kami appréhende le climat sec des déserts, et leur ciel dégagé.  
\- Tu es bien certain que c'est ici que demeure… Béhémoth ?  
« C'est d'ici que provient sa voix » répond le dragon aquatique issu de la fusion du Kyogre avec le Dragon du Ciel. « Quant à savoir s'il se trouve lui-même en ces lieux, ou s'il est encore en fonctionnement, c'est une autre paire de manches. Il va falloir que tu descendes au sol. »  
\- Pour pas changer… grogne le mewtwo en réponse.  
« Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, et te rappeler de ne pas oublier ton terhal de communication. »  
Kami acquiesce en grimaçant la porte de la soute ventrale s'ouvre il saute.

Entouré d'un bouclier d'énergie psychique, le mewtwo se dirige à toute vitesse vers le sol, évitant du mieux qu'il peut de se faire repérer par les humains de la région. Il n'a pas pu attendre la tombée de la nuit, à cause de l'absence de système de navigation à bord de son transport, et doit récupérer Béhémoth avant que le dragon aquatique ne se soit trop éloigné, sous peine de devoir lui courir après comme lors de la récupération de Léviathan.  
Suivant les indication de son terhal de communication, il arque sa course en direction d'un impressionnant canyon, creusé par le temps en plein désert d'Arizona. La forme serpentine, énorme, au fond de laquelle coule le fleuve Colorado, taille des hauts plateaux et dévoile des strates géologiques. La température est proche du zéro, à cause de l'altitude. Kami frissonne, regrettant de n'avoir pas pris de manteau : l'endroit est aussi inhospitalier que la plaine abyssale où dormait Kyogre, la pression colossale en moins, les vents catabatiques en plus.

Luttant contre ces courants d'air froid qui le plaquent vers le fond de la gorge, le mewtwo se pose sur une petite plateforme, située à mi-hauteur, et sur laquelle s'agrippent quelques arbres courageux. Des pokémons de roche et de sable, quelques plantes, des oiseaux, des insectes, sont également installés dans ce milieu aride.  
\- Vers où dois-je me diriger ? interroge Kami.  
Le terhal qu'il serre dans sa queue roule son œil dans son orbite, avant de pointer vers la droite.  
\- Parfait, murmure Kami.  
Il n'a pas le temps de prendre son envol une paire de mâchoires féroces se referme autour de sa taille.  
\- Merde ! jure-t-il en feulant.

Le bandesnatch le tient, et n'a pas du tout l'air de vouloir le lâcher, sous aucun prétexte. Immobile, ses longues pattes serrées les unes contre les autres, sa longue queue flexible enroulée autour des rochers pour lui assurer une bonne prise, son cou interminable rétracté et dissimulé dans la forêt de plumes imitant les feuilles qui lui pousse sur le corps, il ressemble à un arbre et passe facilement inaperçu. La tête pleine d'interrogations au sujet de Shym, de Kei, de son futur, de son passé, de l'avenir du monde, Kami ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
\- Lâche-moi, salle bête !  
L'arbre-dinosaure se contente de le secouer dans tous les sens, ses longues pattes étalées comme celles d'une araignée, accroché à la falaise verticale avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le mewtwo ne se laisse pas faire. Il a une mission à accomplir. Férocement, il déverse des assauts psychiques sur le bandersnatch, lui faisant lâcher prise, puis il s'éloigne de la paroi. Entre les vents de la gorge et les prédateurs des falaises, le choix est vite fait.  
Quelques guerriaigles tournoient dans le ciel. L'un d'eux infléchit sa course dans la direction de Kami, mais il se ravise en chemin : la proie est plus grosse que prévu. Il se rabat sur une sorte de chamois électrique, trop jeune pour parvenir à se défendre correctement.  
Sans perdre plus de temps en contemplation, le mewtwo, suivant les indications du terhals qu'il n'a pas lâché, remonte le cours du Colorado, à la recherche du repaire de Béhémoth.

La grotte dans laquelle le tank s'est installé n'est pas difficile à repérer, une fois la direction indiquée par le terhal. Mais une fois l'entrée atteinte, convaincre la bête de ne pas attaquer et de suivre Kami sans faire d'histoire est une autre paire de manches.  
« Je refuse ca-té-go-ri-que-ment ! » râle l'énorme bête rouge aux griffes monstrueuses.  
\- Béhémoth, sois un peu raisonnable ! Il en va de l'avenir du monde, plaide patiemment le mewtwo.  
« Non, non et non ! Plutôt crever que de m'associer à Léviathan ! »  
\- Vous faisiez partie de la même entité, à la base…  
« Et nous n'en faisons plus partie, et c'est tant mieux ! Et si tu continues de m'importuner, je me jette dans le Colorado ! »

Kami comprend qu'il ne peut pas s'en tirer sans se battre. Blessé par les mâchoires du bandersnatch, il n'en reste pas moins le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Son adversaire a beau être formidable, il sait qu'il peut en venir à bout. La difficulté réside dans le fait de le blesser sans le tuer. C'était une manœuvre facile avec la Wyrm des Glaces, puissante, en pleine forme, mais Béhémoth est affaibli par ses combats contre Léviathan, de même que Léviathan était à bout de forces à cause de ses combats contre Béhémoth. Le Groudon porte encore des traces de morsure sur un membre arrière, preuve, s'il en est, de la violence des assauts des deux colosses.

Le mewtwo se précipite en avant, saisissant l'immense bête à bras le corps, l'immobilisant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Épuisé, le Groudon n'est pas de taille à lutter.  
« Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi, je te dis ! Je refuse de te suivre ! »  
\- Arrête de te débattre, tu ne vas parvenir qu'à te blesser d'avantage.  
« Je proteste ! C'est une attaque éhontée sur un Gardien ! C'est strictement interdit par les lois de notre peuple ! »  
\- Je _suis_ un Gardien, rétorque Kami alors que des silhouettes de bandersnatches se découpent à contre-jour à l'entrée du repaire de Béhémoth.  
« Tu n'es rien qu'une imitation de pacotille ! » tempête le Groudon. « Au secours ! À moi ! À l'assassin ! »

Kami ne fait pas l'erreur de le lâcher le temps de repousser les assauts des pokémons des environs. D'une psyko bien placée, il dégage le chemin qui mène à l'extérieur, sourd aux protestations de l'énorme bête griffue. Des touristes humains, attirés par le vacarme, s'enfuient rapidement sous l'effet de la terreur. Entouré d'une aura bleuté, le mewtwo arrache le Groudon de son antre, ignorant ses rugissements.  
Puisant dans ses réserves d'énergie, comptant sur les réserves de vivre encore embarquées pour les reconstituer, Kami emporte péniblement Béhémoth jusqu'au Dragon du Ciel fusionné avec le Kyogre. La soute s'ouvre le Groudon hurle il est happé à l'intérieur.

Le mewtwo se réfugie dans la gueule du Dragon du Ciel afin d'échapper aux féroces griffes et à la gueule vorace de Béhémoth. Des tentacules mous et jaunes jaillissent des parois internes, s'insinuent dans les veines bleues qui parcourent le corps du Groudon. Là où les deux substances se rejoignent, elles semblent se changer en vif-argent.  
« Lâchez-moi ! » rugit Béhémoth. « Non ! Je refuse ! Laissez-moi partir ! »  
Kami se sent très mal, il a l'impression d'être complice d'un crime odieux.  
« Non ! Ouargh ! »  
Les filaments de vif-argent tirent violemment les pièces constituant l'enveloppe du Groudon, qui commence à se disloquer.  
« Arrêtez ! Par pitié ! »

Le corps du Groudon vole en éclats, aussitôt absorbés par les parois magenta du Dragon. En fusionnant, elles blanchissent et se parent d'un éclat métallique aux reflets arc-en-ciel. Les terhals, répandus dans la salle de l'ordinateur, sautillent dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à ceux déjà présents à l'intérieur de la fusion Rayquaza-Kyogre. Mais ils se font finalement rattraper, ceinturer, immobiliser, connecter de force au reste du réseau. Le terhal de communication, que Kami serre toujours dans les anneaux de sa queue, se débat pour rejoindre les autres. Le mewtwo le laisse aller, trop choqué par la scène à laquelle il a assisté.

« Le lien entre les trois ordinateurs n'est pas stable » annonce une voix qui semble venir de partout en même temps « mais il est suffisant pour me permettre de compléter certaines informations manquantes. Oui, il y a en tout trois pièces de structure, trois pièces d'armement et couverture, trois pièces d'armement et navigation, une pièce et trois auxiliaires pour la navigation, sans compter l'ordinateur de bord. Les liens entre les pièces de navigation et l'ordinateur sont encore flous, il me manque de nombreuses données. »  
\- De quelles informations disposes-tu déjà ? interroge Kami.  
« Une grande roue en or. C'est sur ça qu'était branché l'ordinateur, lorsqu'il était complet. Je ne peux en dire plus. »  
\- Une grande roue en or… Elle faisait partie de, ou était, un pokémon, n'est-ce pas ?  
« En toute logique. »

Les genoux encore flageolants sous l'effet de la fatigue et du stress, le mewtwo ne s'accorde pas de répit. Il arpente déjà les nouveaux espaces internes de cette nouvelle forme draconique tout en réfléchissant. Voyons, il est certain que Père a mentionné, au moins une fois, un pokémon gardant une grande roue dorée. Un Gardien, de toute évidence. Bon sang, un Gardien avec une roue dorée, ça ne court pas les rues, et ça ne passe pas inaperçu !  
Il se laisse tomber au sol, rassemble ses jambes en tailleur, et mord férocement dans un morceau de poisson séché.  
\- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je retrouverai cette roue en or, et les autres morceaux du Vaisseau.

* * *

Après de nombreux jours de voyage et de réflexion, le dragon blanc annonce que son orbite va lui permettre de survoler deux fois la ville de Strasbourg à une semaine d'intervalle. Kami en profite pour redescendre au QG de la Team Rocket et y retrouver Shym.  
Épuisé par ses voyages, les changements de température, l'entretien de l'ordinateur de bord, il prend néanmoins la peine de sonner à la porte de la grande résidence. Celle-ci est toujours en travaux, mais la plupart des murs extérieurs, ainsi que la couverture, sont terminés.  
Il s'attendait à ce que des sbires lui ouvrent. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour sonder les présences derrière le battant.  
La porte pivote sur ses gonds.  
Un poids terrible le heurte au niveau de l'estomac et le fait tomber à la renverse.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson On sacred grounds de Yanni.


	12. Marchant sur du verre brisé

_28 janvier – 4 février 516_

* * *

« Eh, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? »  
La tribu de wulvers, des hommes-loups natifs des îles Shetland et nommés lucarios au Japon, remue à peine en discutant. Elle est l'une des nombreuses tribus de wulvers à s'être installées en Europe, pour y vivre de la pêche et partager leurs prises avec les humains les moins bien lotis.  
« Quelle nouvelle ? » s'enquiert une louve sans quitter son bouchon des yeux.  
« Lukas. »  
« Monsieur Guide Touristique ? Il lui est arrivé quoi, cette fois ? »  
« Aurait rejoint un groupe de pokémons de toutes formes afin de lutter contre les mauvais traitements que les humains nous infligent parfois. »  
« Foutaises » répond la louve en ramenant l'appât.

Elle le relance et recommence à enrouler lentement le fil. Elle pêche à la cuiller, espérant saisir un brochet ou une anguille pour le déjeuner.  
« Je ne vois pas » continue la louve « pourquoi des humains s'en prendraient à des pokémons ? »  
« Bah » répond son interlocuteur « ça doit être l'exception qui confirme la règle. »  
La tribu de wulvers acquiesce. Oui, ça doit être ça, un comportement ponctuel exceptionnel. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Cet hiver, c'est la première fois qu'ils entendent parler d'humains qui maltraiteraient des pokémons. Si tout le monde en parle, c'est certainement par effet de mode. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Les humains ne peuvent pas être _tous_ stupides et cruels au point de vouloir, comme le prétend la rumeur, rayer la totalité du peuple pokémon de la planète.

« Ah, tiens. Quand on parle du loup… »  
Les museaux se tournent vers le nouveau venu.  
« Lukas, tu as l'air mal en point. Encore en train de te monter la tête avec ces légendes urbaines ? »  
La louve ramène son appât et fait signe au dénommé Lukas de s'installer à côté d'elle. Il refuse en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.  
« Pas le temps de bavasser » rétorque le gardien lycanthrope. « Je suis venu vous dire au-revoir. Je pars dans le sud. Là où je serai utile. »

La mâchoire de ses compagnons leur en tombe.  
« Quoi ? Lukas, tu n'y penses pas ! Tu vas faire le déplacement pour rien ! »  
« J'ai pris ma décision ! » proteste l'homme-loup. « Et je ne reviendrai pas dessus ! »  
La louve se redresse, abandonnant sa cane à pêche, et se précipite à son cou.  
« Lukas ! Je t'en prie, reste ! Reste avec moi ! »  
Délicatement, il détache les mains de la femelle.  
« Non, Marw. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Je ne désire pas vivre avec toi. »  
« Fais-moi au moins un œuf avant de partir, que je puisse garder quelque chose de toi ! » plaide-t-elle.  
« Non. »

Elle glisse au sol, tétanisée par le chagrin, regardant s'éloigner le lucario, les yeux remplis de larmes.

* * *

Les muscles puissants du mackogneur roulent sous sa peau luisante de santé. Malgré le froid et son absence de fourrure, il n'est pas couvert. Il refuse de montrer la moindre faille, la moindre faiblesse. Il est Mack le mackogneur. Même les gelées hivernales ne peuvent venir à bout de sa vigueur.  
Le wulver émerge de la forêt, amaigri, épuisé. Mack lui lance un morceau de pain volé à un village humain, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
« Alors, t'en as mis du temps ! » rit le colosse à quatre bras.  
« Oh, ça va, hein… » grogne Lukas en mordant dans la miche.  
« Elle est collante à ce point ? » s'enquiert Mack.  
« Depuis l'œuf, elle croit dur comme fer qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Impossible de la faire changer d'avis. J'ai dû couper court et lui imposer ma décision de partir. »

Il se laisse tomber sur un rocher qui émerge de la neige.  
« Je n'aime pas faire ça… » grogne le lucario.  
« C'est pas comme si on avait le choix » frissonne le mackogneur.  
Les deux pokémons restent silencieux quelques instants.  
« Tu as un plan ? » interroge Mack.  
« Le sud » répond Lukas en achevant son maigre repas.  
« Et là-bas, que feras-tu ? »  
« J'improviserai. »  
Mack secoue la tête.  
« Et si tu commençais par te renseigner ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait un pokémon bizarre qui avait déjà commencé à organiser un réseau de communication, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le lucario acquiesce en se relevant. Il rabat ses oreilles en arrière, pour éviter que les flocons soulevés par le vent ne rentrent dedans.  
« Alors » continue Mack « qu'est-ce que ça nous coûterait d'aller demander à un poste-relais où nous serions les plus utiles, et quoi faire ? »  
« Tu as raison » approuve Lukas. « Tu as absolument raison. »  
L'homme-loup resserre ses bras autour de son corps.  
« Allez, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais te porter » annonce le mackogneur.

Il saisit le wulver entre ses bras et le hisse sur son dos.  
« Merci » murmure l'homme-loup en fermant à demi les yeux.  
« Y'a pas d'quoi » répond Mack. « Tu as renoncé à ta famille, à ta tribu, pour venir avec moi. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. »  
Lukas sourit en coin.  
« Je serais de toute façon parti un jour ou l'autre » rétorque-t-il. « Partir avec toi, partir avec un autre… »  
« Quoi ! » s'exclame le mackogneur sur un ton faussement indigné. « Je suis ton choix par défaut ? »  
« Pas du tout pas du tout ! » se défend Lukas. « Tu es très beau, très séduisant, le mâle idéal dont on puisse rêver ! »  
« Ah, quand même. »

Lukas est rouge jusqu'à la naissance des oreilles. Mack se fend d'un énorme sourire.  
« Allez, repose-toi un peu, mon mignon » encourage le pokémon à quatre bras en lui tapotant l'épaule.

* * *

Ils parviennent à un élevage de cochons, en bordure d'un village humain, gardé par un groret en pleine méditation. Le pokémon entr'ouvre un œil en les entendant approcher.  
« Tiens, des clients. »  
Mack dépose Lukas par terre, dans un espace abrité du vent et de la neige, et s'approche, étonné, du cochon psychique.  
« Tu… sais ce que nous sommes venus faire ici ? »  
Le groret acquiesce.  
« Mon nom est Oolong, comme le thé. Je sers de relais de communication pour le Fils du Père. Mes pouvoirs extra-sensoriels me permettent d'être en permanence en communication avec les autres pokémons du réseau – et de ressentir quelles sont les intentions de ceux qui s'approchent de moi. »

Le pokémon de combat est impressionné.  
« Wha, c'est vraiment possible ? » interroge-t-il, dubitatif.  
Oolong acquiesce.  
« Quel message souhaitez-vous transmettre ? » interroge le cochon. « À qui souhaitez-vous l'envoyer ? »  
« Euh… » hésite Mack. « Et bien… »  
Il se gratte la tête en coulant un regard à son compagnon endormi.  
« Bon, on va dire qu'on a besoin que le chef de tout ce bazar nous dise quoi faire. »  
« Très bien. Je me mets en contact avec le Quartier Général. »

Quelques instants se passent. Une vague silhouette verdâtre apparaît, tremblotante, entre les deux interlocuteurs.  
\- C'est à quel sujet ? interroge l'image virtuelle par télépathie.  
« On aimerait aider » annonce Mack de but en blanc. « Mais on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. »  
\- On ?  
« Lukas et moi. »  
Il désigne le lucario, un peu plus loin, toujours assoupi. La silhouette le toise de haut en bas, de bas en haut, plusieurs fois. Elle semble également s'entretenir avec Oolong.  
\- Bien, finit-elle par annoncer après un moment. Venez me retrouver au Quartier Général. Là, je me rendrai plus facilement compte de vos capacités, et je saurai mieux quelles missions vous confier.

L'image disparaît. Mack cligne des yeux, déstabilisé.  
« C'est où, le Quartier Général ? » parvient-il à demander à Oolong.  
« Je vous montrerai la route demain » répond le groret. « Pour le moment, je vous invite à passer la nuit dans la porcherie. Vous y serez au chaud, et vous pourrez y voler un peu de la nourriture des animaux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose » s'excuse-t-il « mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir sans attirer trop l'attention des humains. »  
Le mackogneur s'incline de manière formelle.  
« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, camarade. »  
« Merci d'avance pour la vôtre » répond le pokémon psychique en s'inclinant à son tour.

* * *

Kami est à moitié assommé. Quel pokémon au monde possède suffisamment de force physique et psychique pour le mettre à terre en un seul bond alors qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens ? La Wyrm des Glaces s'est-elle échappée ? Mais non, le seul froid qu'il ressente est celui du sol gelé de l'allée dans son dos, et la créature lovée sur son estomac n'est pas aussi grande que la Wyrm. Enroulée dans une cape moelleuse, elle dégage une douce odeur parfumée, et sa peau contre la sienne est toute douce. Ce n'est pourtant pas la collante Lorelei – Lorelei est plus petite. Ça ne peut pas être une rusalka, likoradka ou nocnitsa, il n'en ressent pas l'ombre sur son esprit.  
Il prend la créature par les épaules, l'éloigne un peu pour observer son visage. Il n'ose pas la sonder de ses pouvoirs psychiques, cherchant à maintenir le suspens le plus longtemps possible, afin d'éloigner le moment fatidique où l'espoir se brise contre la réalité.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Kami. Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Cette douce voix qui tinte comme une bol tibétain, jeune mais pourtant sage, cette puissance similaire à la sienne mais manquant d'expérience, c'est Shym. Shym est allée au-devant de lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.  
\- Je suis content de te voir, répond le mâle. J'ai beaucoup de nouvelles à annoncer. Il faut demander à Madame Boss de réunir…  
Il n'achève pas sa phrase, intrigué par le visage soudain sombre de sa compagne.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiète-t-il.  
\- Madame Boss… est décédée, lâche Shym du bout des lèvres. Déchirure de l'aorte. Personne n'a rien pu faire. Elle a eu un choc en voyant Père ramener quelques amis légendaires pour une discussion quelconque au sujet de l'organisation globale avec les humains.

Kami cligne des yeux stupidement.  
\- Mais alors, qui dirige la Team Rocket ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi !  
\- Non non non ! se défend la femelle chromatique. C'est Domino qui a pris le relais.  
Kami acquiesce doucement.  
\- Je sais que _elle_ , je peux lui faire confiance. Très bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander une réunion exceptionnelle. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps.  
Shym ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, mais elle est fortement blessée par la considération que son compagnon a pour l'humaine. Elle éloigne cette pensée déplaisante d'un mouvement d'épaule. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

* * *

Kami est mal à l'aise. Il est entouré de nouveaux visages, il n'y a guère que Clio, Lorelei et Domino qui lui soient familières. Père a laissé derrière lui, en guise de délégué, non pas Celebi-Sérénité mais un pokémon maigre, élancé, sans visage, la tête ronde et blanche, le corps noir vaguement humanoïde, une créature des ténèbres nommée Slenderman.  
Nerveusement, il triture le bout de sa queue, attendant que Domino prenne la parole. Enfin elle se lève, faisant taire les bavardages tant des humains que des pokémons.  
\- Merci d'avoir pu tous vous libérer pour cette réunion au pied levé, déclame-t-elle. Nous allons ainsi pouvoir apprendre quelles sont les dernières avancées de la mission de Kami.

L'intéressé annonce sa découverte et le rassemblement des Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza l'assemblée est impressionnée. La plupart d'entre eux, Barjok et Sapin les premiers, avaient estimé qu'il faudrait une bonne année pour débusquer ces trois créatures de légendes et les convaincre de coopérer. C'était sans compter avec la nature pokémone de Kami, lui facilitant la tâche par rapport à ce dont l'humain le plus doué et le plus chanceux aurait été capable.  
\- À présent, conclut Kami, je suis à la recherche d'un pokémon possédant une roue dorée. Si vous avez la moindre idée, faites-le moi savoir. Je peux rester ici encore six jours, après, il me faudra repartir.

Il se rassoit. Slenderman croise ses longs doigts sous son menton et y pose sa tête sans visage, réfléchissant intensément. Domino, qui connaît bien les pokémons légendaires, en récite mentalement la liste et les caractéristiques. Clio et Lorelei font de même. Chacune des trois femmes a en effet une culture différente, et connaît des légendes différentes. En mettant leurs connaissances en commun, elles améliorent leurs chances de trouver le pokémon en question.  
Les autres personnes rassemblées fouillent elles aussi leur mémoire, jusqu'à ce que Sapin suggère :  
\- Et si, au lieu de réfléchir silencieusement en restant assis à cette table, nous prenions quelques jours pour effectuer une recherche bibliographique ?  
L'assemblée acquiesce et se sépare.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, dit Domino à Kami. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop à qui en parler, admet le pokémon. Mais oui, je suis préoccupé.  
\- C'est Shym, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le mewtwo tourne brusquement la tête.  
\- Comment sais-tu ?  
L'humaine sourit à demi.  
\- Shym a le même genre de langage non-verbal que toi, et j'ai appris à la connaître. C'est facile pour moi de lire entre les lignes, pour ce qui te concerne.

Kami rentre la tête dans les épaules et couche ses oreilles sur les côtés.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, poursuit Domino, tu n'es pas obligé. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule personne à m'y connaître un peu en histoires de couple et à pouvoir te conseiller. Sapin est marié si tu ne veux pas lui parler, je pense que sa femme acceptera de prendre un peu de temps pour toi. Loredana aussi, a vécu en couple – je te déconseille de lui parler en priorité, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ses expériences traumatisantes. Évite Megara, par contre, elle est très très chatouilleuse sur le sujet et de toute façon, elle n'aime pas discuter. Barjok n'est pas du genre à vivre en couple non plus, mais je suis certaine que parmi les ingénieurs de recherche ou les généraux tacticiens…  
Le pokémon lève la main pour l'interrompre.  
\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui m'est encore complètement inconnu, avoue-t-il.

L'humaine acquiesce.  
\- Je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise. Je ne te forcerai pas la main. Mais je peux au moins te soutenir moralement, j'espère ?  
Elle rit doucement, gênée.  
\- Si tu as un peu de temps, je crois que j'aimerais en discuter avec toi.  
Domino ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Flattée par l'attention et la confiance du pokémon le plus puissant du monde, elle vérifie son emploi du temps, demande à quelque sous-fifres de la remplacer pour quelque tâche insignifiante, et pilote Kami jusqu'à son bureau.

Nerveusement, le pokémon s'installe au bord d'un des fauteuils du coin « discussion détendue » l'humaine prend place en face de lui. Les deux autres sièges sont occupés par le persian de Giovanni et celui de Madame Boss. Le premier saute dans le giron de Domino pour s'y blottir le second lève la tête, soupire et gémit, et se roule en boule encore plus serrée. Il commence déjà à devenir transparent, se laissant lentement dépérir. Kami en a le cœur brisé.  
\- De quoi voulais-tu parler ? interroge Domino à mi-voix.  
\- De Shym, répond doucement Kami.  
L'humaine se cale dans son siège et évite de poser sur lui un regard trop inquisiteur, préférant le laisser s'exprimer à sa guise.

Après quelques moments d'hésitation, le pokémon se lance.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Autant tout était facile avec Kei, autant avec Shym…  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit restée humaine ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Humaine, pokémone, c'est la même personne. Enfin, ça _aurait pu_ être la même personne si Fujii n'avait pas mélangé les pokémons de Kei à son âme. Tous les six, qui plus est, alors que théoriquement, trois auraient suffit !  
Il serre ses bras autour de lui pour se réconforter. Domino n'ose pas bouger.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? ose enfin l'humaine.  
\- Non. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire.

La blonde acquiesce.  
\- Je comprends, c'est difficile d'en parler. Et elle, qu'en pense-t-elle ? Du mystère de sa naissance ? De la manière distante dont tu te comportes avec elle ?  
De grosses larmes roulent sur les joues de Kami.  
\- Elle se montre compréhensive et reste loyale à son devoir, exactement comme Kei l'aurait fait !  
La détresse le plie en deux, crispant une main sur la bourse contenant les cendres de son ex-compagne, cachant son visage de l'autre.  
\- C'est trop dur, hoquète Kami, je n'arrive pas à la voir pour ce qu'elle est maintenant, je n'arrive qu'à me rappeler ce qu'elle a été, penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu être ! C'est affreux ! Et plus je me concentre, comme elle, sur mon devoir de reconstituer le Vaisseau, plus j'oublie Shym, plus je repense à l'humaine !

* * *

Megara accompagne Shym alors que celle-ci est à la recherche de Kami.  
« Ça ne sert à rien » miaule la mentalie en soupirant. « Si la réunion est terminée et qu'il n'est pas allé te voir, c'est qu'il est en train de passer du temps avec une autre femelle. »  
\- Permets-moi d'émettre de gros doutes, rétorque crânement la mewtwo. _Jamais_ il n'irait passer du temps avec une autre femelle que moi, sans me le signaler ou me demander la permission. C'est _mon_ compagnon.  
« Ce n'est pas une raison » rétorque la pokémone mauve. « C'est un mâle. Les mâles n'ont pas d'intérêt à rester avec des femelles qui ne peuvent pas leur donner des œufs. »  
Shym tique.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je ne _peux pas_ , c'est qu'il ne _veut pas_! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et puis, Megara, tu m'importunes !

La mentalie ne se laisse pas désarçonner par la remarque cinglante. Elle continue de se presser contre les jambes de Shym et de la suivre dans les couloirs du QG.  
\- Le voilà ! annonce la mewtwo, sentant la présence psychique de son compagnon.  
Elle se fige en découvrant qu'il est seul avec Domino dans le bureau de cette dernière. Ses oreilles tombent de chaque côté de son visage : Kami est triste, désespérément triste, à cause d' _elle_ , à cause de sa compagne, et au lieu de venir lui en parler, à elle, à sa compagne, il se console dans les bras de Domino, une humaine !  
\- Megara… Je ne comprends pas…  
La mentalie souffle bruyamment par le nez.  
« Je te l'avais dit. Les mâles ne s'intéressent qu'aux œufs. »

Shym secoue énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Un pokémon ne peut pas faire d'œufs avec un humain !  
« Mais les humains ont d'autres avantages » rétorque la mentalie. « D'autre part, tu te comportes encore comme une enfant, et tu n'as aucun pouvoir. Cette humaine est à la tête d'un grand groupe d'humains et de pokémons. Elle a des avantages que tu n'as pas. »  
\- Mais je suis sa compagne ! Il m'a promis ! Nous avons promis !  
« Domino est adulte et plus expérimentée dans les choses de l'amour. Elle a déjà eu d'autres compagnons. Elle sait ce qui attire les mâles. »  
\- Non, c'est impossible !

Shym est horrifiée. Elle recule, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.  
\- Non, non, je refuse de te croire !  
« Tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans leurs pensées à tous les deux, si tu ne me crois pas » rétorque Megara.  
La mewtwo refuse catégoriquement.  
\- Je veux lui faire confiance. Je veux leur faire confiance. Il y a certainement une explication beaucoup plus logique à la présence de Kami et Domino seuls dans la même pièce malgré leur participation commune à une réunion moins d'une heure auparavant.  
« Tu es vraiment naïve » reproche la mentalie.  
Shym ferme très fort les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes. Lentement, elle retourne à sa veille auprès de Gulliver la Wyrm des Glaces, et à ses méditations afin de maintenir en place le réseau de communication télépathique.

* * *

Shym, malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ne peut pas se retenir de bouder et de se montrer distante envers Kami pendant tout le reste de la durée de son court séjour. Pressentant qu'il doit faire de nombreux efforts s'il souhaite garder la confiance de sa belle, le mâle refuse toutes les femelles le pressant de leur faire des œufs, détournant la tête des petits qu'il a engendré, les renvoyant auprès de leur mère et de leurs instructeurs de combat. Rien n'y fait pourtant : sa compagne au pelage chromatique ne lui adresse la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
\- Bon sang, Shym, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? supplie-t-il, espérant une réponse.  
\- À moi, rien, et c'est bien ça le problème, finit-elle par soupirer quelques heures avant son départ.  
Il comprend ce qui attriste sa compagne – son manque d'affection physique pour elle – mais, ne pouvant supporter de voir encore et toujours Céra, Joey, Léo, Pixel, Amalthea et Saturnin dans les grands yeux d'émeraude, il se détourne.

Barjok, tenant à bout de bras quelques pages imprimées, s'approche rapidement en faisant de grands gestes.  
\- Ohé, les pokémons ! J'ai trouvé une roue en or ! Juste à temps !  
Shym ignore l'humain et escalade Gulliver, se réfugiant dans la forêt de formes de glace qui a poussé sur le dragon à partir de la température de son corps et de l'humidité de l'air. Kami sent son cœur se fendre, mais il ne peut pas laisser sa vie personnelle se dresser en-travers de sa quête des pièces du Vaisseau.  
\- Montrez-moi, s'impatiente le mewtwo. Le Dragon Blanc sera bientôt là.  
Le scientifique exhibe de vieilles gravures imprimées depuis une bibliothèque virtuelle contenant la version scannée de nombreux ouvrages tombés dans le domaine public.  
\- Là, annonce Barjok. Une roue dorée.

Kami feuillette les quelques documents, félicitant l'efficacité des humains.  
\- Je vais pouvoir repartir l'esprit tranquille, sachant quelle est ma prochaine étape, annonce le pokémon en rendant les feuilles à l'humain. Merci.  
\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, rougit le scientifique. Je ne sais pas si cette créature est réelle ou imaginaire, ni le lieu où elle se trouve.  
\- Je saurai me débrouiller, l'apaise Kami. Savoir dans quelle direction chercher est déjà un bond en avant pour moi.  
Il lève la tête vers le ciel.  
\- Mon taxi est à portée, s'excuse-t-il. Je reviendrai dès que possible. Transmettez mes salutations aux autres.  
Il cherche à caresser une dernière fois l'esprit de sa compagne avant de s'en aller, mais elle boude et se rend inaccessible.

* * *

\- Domino, il devient absolument urgent d'avoir des espions au sein même des troupes ennemies !  
L'humaine sursaute et lève la tête. Elle est ébouriffée et a les yeux vitreux.  
\- Je dormais pas, je dormais pas ! bafouille-t-elle.  
Clio, qui vient d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau, referme délicatement la porte derrière elle.  
\- Café ? interroge la pokémone en voyant l'air endormi de l'humaine.  
\- Whaaaa, répond Domino en s'étirant. Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Six heures du matin, répond Clio en tirant une chaise.  
\- Oh, bon sang… gémit l'humaine en se massant le visage.

La pokémone lui laisse le temps d'émerger du sommeil avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Journal du matin, explique-t-elle en tendant le papier. Éditorial, et page cinq.  
\- Les pages politiques ? s'étonne la blonde en feuilletant le quotidien.  
Elle fronce les sourcils, se concentrant sur les petits caractères. La lumière crue de sa lampe de travail lui agresse les pupilles, rendant les lettres floues. Elle hoquète et étouffe des protestations à la lecture de l'éditorial. L'article des pages politiques la met dans tous ses états.  
\- Il faut absolument convoquer les stratèges, conclut-elle en se levant d'un bloc.  
Elle titube, affaiblie.  
\- Je m'en charge, assure Clio, et je te ferai un rapport dès qu'on en aura terminé. En attendant, va te reposer. Tu en as besoin.

L'humaine acquiesce et se laisse tomber dans un canapé adossé au mur, entouré de fauteuils. La pokémone actionne l'interrupteur de la lumière à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques et sort de la pièce, le journal du matin serré contre sa poitrine. Devant Domino, elle a fait de son mieux pour contrôler sa colère, mais une fois seule, son visage se tord en une grimace affreuse.  
« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça » grince-t-elle dans ce langage que les humains ne peuvent pas comprendre.  
Elle longe les couloirs à grands pas, passe les gardes sans même leur dire bonjour, parvient à la salle de communication repérable à son panneau « buanderie » - une ruse de Madame Boss pour distraire un éventuel ennemi qui serait éventuellement parvenu à prendre d'assaut le QG. Là, quelques personnes se concentrent pour ne pas s'endormir en attendant la relève. La pokémone s'approche, les saluant.

\- Bonjour. C'est pour une réunion urgente.  
\- Urgente comment ? interroge un des agents, le plus poliment possible.  
\- Urgente urgente. Pour dans il y a cinq minutes, explique patiemment Clio.  
Un bouton discret est enfoncé sur le panneau de commande. Aussitôt, des signaux sonores très puissants se mettent à retentir dans les appartements privés de certaines personnes tandis qu'un morceau de musique très particulier est diffusé dans tous les couloirs.  
\- Merci, soupire Clio en quittant les locaux.  
\- Y'a pas d'quoi, répondent les humains.

Quelques humains et pokémons, pas très bien réveillés, s'avachissent sur les sièges de la salle de réunion. D'autres leur apportent du café très fort. Tous ont répondu à l'appel, docilement. L'organisation mise au point par Madame Boss est peut-être originale et en apparence contraignante, mais elle est également redoutablement efficace une fois mise en action.  
\- Nos ennemis sont encore plus fourbes et retors que nous ne l'imaginions, annonce Clio sans faire de ronds de jambe. Cela leur a valu d'ailleurs d'être le sujet de l'éditorial du jour, et d'un bel article en pages politiques.  
Elle leur lit les textes en question. Sa voix tremble. Les yeux de ses auditeurs sont écarquillés. Ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles.

Lentement, elle repose le journal imprimé. Elle tremble. Elle tient à peine debout.  
\- C'est immonde… murmure Sapin en se cachant la bouche de la main. C'est absolument immonde.  
Loredana est paralysée. Barjok reste stupidement assis, yeux exorbités. Hurlep même en reste muet. Slenderman est tellement choqué, qu'il disparaît presque, sa silhouette amaigrie par la brusque rétractation de tous ses membres.  
\- Comment peut-on oser… gémit un des stratèges, un indien répondant au nom de Vishwanathan Anand, ou simplement Nathan pour faire plus européen.  
« C'est affreux » parvient à articuler le badalisc. « C'est intolérable. On ne peut pas laisser faire comme ça ! Il faut agir ! C'est impératif ! »  
« Impératif ! » approuve Slenderman en frappant du poing sur la table.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, mes frères, approuve Clio, il faut agir. Discutons-en dès à présent, mais laissons à Domino le soin de prendre la dernière décision.  
« Pourquoi attendre ? » braille Hurlep. « Nous n'avons pas besoin des humains pour prendre des décisions ! »  
\- Silence ! répond Clio. En agissant seuls nous ne ferons que conforter nos ennemis dans leurs démarches ! C'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons agir que sous le couvert d'humains. Mais si tu préfères y aller seul, et tomber sous leurs coups, personne ne te retient.  
La gueule hurlante grogne mais fait silence.  
\- Mais enfin, interroge Sapin, où sont-ils allés chercher de pareilles idées ?  
« Ce n'est pas important » coupe Slenderman. « Trouver une solution est plus urgent. »

Clio se laisse tomber sur son siège, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Elle n'a pas la poigne de Domino pour tenir cette troupe disparate. Elle aurait sans doute dû attendre quelques heures que l'humaine soit un peu plus fraîche et dispose. Après tout, ils n'en sont pas à la minute près. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et il lui faut désormais en assumer les conséquences.  
\- C'est la Cosa Nostra, interrompt Loredana. C'est ainsi qu'ils agissent. Oune ennemi démoralisé est plous facile à écraser.  
\- C'est donc la guerre des nerfs… murmure Nathan comme pour lui-même.  
\- Comment s'y opposer ? geint Sapin.  
Le scientifique n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affrontements.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Loredana.  
\- Vous vous y connaissez, de ce genre de choses, non ?  
Elle se tasse sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
\- Jé n'ai pas trop envié d'en parler…  
\- C'est comme dans une partie d'échecs, réfléchit Nathan à voix haute. Celui qui perd son sang-froid a perdu. Mais c'est aussi politique : manipuler l'opinion de la masse pour l'avoir derrière soi. Nous n'avons qu'à faire de la contre-propagande.  
« Contre-propagande ? Kami en avait parlé aussi » remarque Hurlep.  
\- Alors, c'est décidé ? interroge Clio. De la contre-propagande ? Ça va à tout le monde ?

Slenderman renifle bruyamment – autant que faire se peut sans visage et sans nez – et croise les bras sur sa poitrine étroite.  
« Vous pensez vraiment que ça va suffire ? Que se balader dans les rues avec des panneaux _Prétendre que les pokémons sont des démons n'est pas une excuse pour les torturer_ en criant des slogans comme _Les pokémons sont nos amis, il faut les aimer aussi_ va changer la face du monde ? »  
\- Et le gouvernement ? s'insurge un avocat ayant intégré la Team Rocket. Il y a des lois contre la maltraitance des pokémons ! Comment se fait-il que le gouvernement n'ait toujours pas réagit ?  
\- Secouer les puces du gouvernement, je note, répond Clio en joignant le geste à la parole.  
\- Vous avez bésoin d'éspions sour place, articule Loredana.  
Elle est plus pâle encore que le pokémon cauchemardesque qui sert d'ambassadeur à Mew. Aussitôt après avoir parlé, elle se tasse encore plus sur son siège, semblant disparaître sous la table.

Clio note la suggestion.  
\- Avoir des agents infiltrés nous permettrait de saper directement l'ennemi, réfléchit Nathan. Excellente idée.  
\- Il ne faut pas oublier de prendre en compte le temps nécessaire à leur formation, renchérit Barjok. Loredana pourrait peut-être s'en charger ? De la formation ?  
\- Pour le moment, tranche Clio, contentons-nous de noter les idées principales. C'est à Domino de décider.  
Elle voit bien que l'ex-policière n'est pas dans son assiette, souffrant de souvenirs intrusifs de son séjour entre les mains ennemies.  
\- C'était juste une idée comme ça, se défend Barjok.

La porte s'ouvre Domino entre. Clio lui laisse sa place, lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. La dirigeante de la Team Rocket acquiesce doucement.  
\- Désolée du retard, s'excuse l'humaine à l'assemblée. Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé durant mon absence, c'est bien, je suis fière de vous. Je vous propose de commencer la planification temporelle de nos actions.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Walking on broken glass de Annie Lennox


	13. Territoires solitaires

_du 5 février au 26 mars 515_

* * *

« Tu as l'air préoccupé » remarque le Dragon Blanc à l'adresse de Kami. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »  
\- Grmpf, rétorque le mewtwo en haussant les épaules.  
« Surtout, ne réponds rien, tu risquerais de t'arracher les mâchoires » gronde le vaisseau, vexé.  
\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.  
« Mais ses conséquences sur tes capacités d'action, elles, elles me retardent » rétorque le Dragon.  
Le pokémon psychique hausse les épaules.  
\- Peu importe, de toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider.  
« À ta guise. »

Le dragon change de sujet, tandis que Kami se donne de la contenance en parcourant l'intérieur en long et en large, vérifiant les connexions entre les terhals, l'état des réserves de nourriture, la propreté globale.  
« Quels sont tes projets, à présent ? » s'enquiert le Dragon. « As-tu récolté un quelconque indice au sujet du reste de mon système de navigation ? As-tu retrouvé trace de la roue en or ? »  
\- Il se pourrait bien, répond l'intéressé.  
« Alors ? » s'impatiente le Vaisseau.  
\- D'après certains anciens écrits humains, explique le mewtwo, il existerait un grand pokémon blanc portant autour de lui une grande roue en or. Arceus.  
« Arceus… »

Le Vaisseau tourne et retourne le nom dans sa mémoire.  
« Arceus… Oui, ça me rappelle quelque chose… »  
Les battements rythmiques des parois extérieures indiquent à Kami les ondulations serpentines du grand pokémon creux au sein de l'azur du ciel. Patiemment, il continue de vérifier l'état des terhals constituant l'ordinateur de bord tout en méditant sur la manière de retrouver le fameux Arceus – à condition qu'il existe vraiment.  
« Ça y est, ça me revient ! » s'exclame le Vaisseau au bout d'un moment. « Mais c'est bien sûr, Arceus le Porteur de la Roue d'Or ! Pièce centrale du Vaisseau, base inaltérable du programme de navigation et d'autres programmes vitaux du même acabit ! »

Kami redresse les oreilles.  
\- Tu te souviens de lui ? Tu pourrais le retrouver ?  
« …Non » laisse tomber le Dragon après un moment. « Il ne possède pas d'ordinateur interne. Impossible de le localiser à l'aide de son signal personnel. »  
\- C'est bien notre veine !  
« Ne t'en fais pas » l'apaise le Vaisseau draconique. « Nous finirons bien par le retrouver ! Sans moi, il ne peut pas être allé bien loin ! »  
\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?  
« J'entends qu'il n'a pas pu quitter la Terre. »

\- Tu parles d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
« Tu aurais préféré une aiguille perdue dans le champ métaphorique de l'immensité de l'univers ? »  
\- Certes, vu comme ça…  
Le Vaisseau a un rire étouffé.  
« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de tes problèmes personnels ? »  
\- Je les ai déjà partagés une fois, ça me suffit amplement.  
« Aimable comme un iceberg. »

Le Dragon Blanc s'ébroue.  
« Voilà une migration de pokémons pas trop agressifs » informe-t-il. « Tu voudras peut-être en profiter pour leur demander ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement savoir au sujet de la retraite d'Arceus. »  
\- Si Arceus est toujours en vie, grogne le mewtwo. Et si la fameuse roue en or existe toujours.  
« Ne sois pas si défaitiste, voyons ! » rabroue le Vaisseau. « Si nos ancêtres qui m'ont créé ont décidé d'écrire le programme le plus important non pas dans l'esprit d'un pokémon sans conscience, mais dans un objet d'un métal aussi inaltérable que l'or, c'est bien pour qu'il dure dans le temps. Même dans l'éventualité où Arceus serait mort, sa roue demeure forcément, quelque part. »  
\- Détruite par les humains, fondue en des objets précieux.

Une secousse ébranle l'imposante machine volante, envoyant les terhals, déconnectés, s'égailler aux quatre coins de l'espace disponible.  
\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! proteste Kami.  
« Les humains ne sont pas si stupides ! » grogne le Vaisseau. « Un objet aussi étrange, ils l'auront gardé dans un musée. Alors, tu te remues les fesses, tu cherches parmi les archives humaines un quelconque objet similaire dans un musée, et s'il n'y a rien dans les musées, c'est que les humains n'ont pas mis la main dessus et qu'il y a une grande chance qu'Arceus soit toujours en vie pour nous expliquer comment faire fonctionner tout ce bazar. Vu ? »

Le pokémon psychique déglutit, impressionné par la force de caractère de son compagnon de voyage.  
\- Vu.  
« Et bien c'est parfait ! Allez, range-moi tout ce bazar que je viens de faire et redresse la tête. Il n'y a aucune raison de perdre espoir et de se laisser aller à la déprime. Et si ça va vraiment pas, mange du chocolat. »  
Kami sourit faiblement. La bonne humeur et l'optimisme du Dragon Blanc n'effaceront jamais la tristesse que le comportement de Shym a répandue dans son âme, mais ils lui mettent du baume au cœur, ce qui est déjà fortement appréciable.

* * *

Shym interrompt sa conversation télépathique avec les relais psychiques les plus proches le signal d'alerte général de niveau 1 retentit dans sa zone. Cela signifie qu'un nombre restreint d'intrus vient de pénétrer sur le territoire de la propriété sans avoir de conduite hostile mais sans non plus se faire annoncer.  
\- J'y vais, annonce-t-elle à Megara. Toi, reste ici.  
« Non, c'est trop dangereux » proteste la guerrière mentalie.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une alerte de niveau 1, parlemente la femelle chromatique. Pas de quoi fouetter un chaffreux. Je vais rester en contact avec toi pour te prévenir en temps réel du moindre problème. D'accord ?

L'évolie psychique ne répond rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Puisque qui ne dit mot consent, Shym se laisse glisser à bas du dos de Gulliver, salue le groupe chargé de maintenir la sauvage et inapprivoisable Wyrm immobile, et se dirige nonchalamment dans la direction indiquée par l'alerte.  
Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mal?

* * *

Le couple de pokémons patauge dans la neige moitié fondue moitié regelée qui recouvre le sol.  
« Je n'en peux plus, Mack » annonce le wulver. « Est-ce que tu veux bien me porter ? »  
Le mackogneur laisse échapper un grognement, puis il hisse son compagnon sur ses épaules.  
« Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? » interroge le colosse à quatre bras.  
L'homme-loup met sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.  
« Si j'en crois les repères visuels qui nous ont été indiqués » informe-t-il « nous devrions être déjà sur place. Mais je me trompe peut-être. »  
« Tu es aussi utile qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois » se moque le mackogneur.  
Lukas le lucario hausse les épaules, ignorant les sarcasmes de son compagnon.

Quelques minutes se passent quelque chose étincelle au coin du champ de vision des deux compères.  
« Fichue neige » grogne Mack. « Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé dans une caverne, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »  
« Ce n'est pas de la neige ! » s'exclame Lukas.  
Il se penche en avant pour mieux voir, au risque de dégringoler des puissantes épaules du colosse athlétique.  
« Eh là ! » proteste Mack en le rattrapant.  
« C'est un pokémon chromatique ! » s'exclame l'homme-loup, surexcité.

Mack n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
« Pas possible ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais en voir un ! Je croyais que c'était un simple racontar de grand frère pour faire fantasmer les plus jeunes ! »  
« Je ne connais pas cette espèce » continue Lukas.  
« Moi non plus » indique Mack.  
Il ralentit sa marche, subjugué.

« Au fait » demande Lukas après un moment, les yeux toujours rivés sur la silhouette étincelante qui s'approche nonchalamment. « C'est quoi, ces piaillements ? »  
« Ces quoi ? » interroge Mack, sortant de sa rêverie. « Je n'ai rien remarqué… Ah si, maintenant que tu le dis, les pokémons du coin sont plutôt très bavards ! »  
« Ils ne bavardent pas, c'est une alerte ! »  
« Par nos Ancêtres et Créateurs ! » jure le mackogneur. « Nous étions à deux doigts de tomber dans un piège ! »  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, souffle une voix dans son esprit.

Les deux pokémons sursautent la silhouette scintillante vient de se téléporter juste devant leur nez.  
\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? interroge la pokémone de sa voix télépathique.  
« Nous recherchons… » commence Mack, mais Lukas le fait taire d'un coup de talon dans les côtes.  
« Notre commerce ne regarde que nous » rétorque Lukas pompeusement. « Mène-nous à ton maître et nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »  
\- Encore de ces esclaves des humains persuadés d'avoir la vie sauve s'ils collaborent, soupire la pokémone. Je n'ai que faire de sous-êtres tels que vous.  
« Non non non non non c'est pas du tout ça ! » paniquent les combattants.

La pokémone hausse un sourcil.  
-Qu'est-ce à dire ?  
« Nous voulons entrer au sein de la résistance » lâche Mack dans un souffle, le plus rapidement qu'il peut.  
« Nous voulons aider à sauvegarder noter espèce » ajoute Lukas.  
-Oh, fait la pokémone.  
Elle agite doucement sa grande queue derrière elle, penchant la tête de côté.  
\- J'avais raison de laisser Megara auprès de Gulliver, ajoute-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Megara n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de vous. Venez, suivez-moi.

Elle fait un geste de la main.  
\- Je suis Shym, et je sers de relais central à notre réseau de communication. Vous m'avez sans doute déjà parlé, à travers l'un des messagers, bien que je sois incapable d'en juger – j'ai tellement de choses à faire et à penser, que je ne peux me souvenir de tout. Je vais vous mener aux preneurs de décisions, humains et pokémons, et ensemble nous jugerons du travail que nous pourrons vous confier.

* * *

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? » murmure Mew-le-Père comme pour lui-même. « Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à devoir nous battre encore une fois, contre ces humains que nous servons de notre propre chef, contre ces maîtres que nous suivons avec loyauté ? »  
La vieille simili-tortue acquiesce doucement de la tête, pensive. Le Royaume de la Méditerranée est en effervescence, et en souffre terriblement. Les pokémons qui depuis des siècles soignaient ces eaux et ses habitants terriens, sont désormais contraints d'abandonner leur poste séculaire pour faire pression sur les humains pris de folie. Ceux qui ne réussissent pas à transmuter leur tristesse et leur frustration en rage de combattre et en détermination se laissent peu à peu dépérir, prostrés, avant même d'avoir livré le moindre combat.

« C'était écrit » soupire Père. « Nous nous sommes imposés par la force, persuadés que nous étions d'être dans le juste, et nous avons massacré la population humaine pour la réduire à un nombre supportable par cette planète. Nous avons mis un terme à leur progrès, nous les avons élevés comme des animaux, pensant que leur livrer quelques-uns des nôtres en pâture suffirait à nous racheter. Mais tout se paye un jour. »  
« Voyons, Père, ne te laisse pas aller comme ça ! » proteste la simili-tortue. « Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu baisses les bras. »  
« Tu as raison » approuve la gerboise rose. « J'ai fait une grosse erreur, à moi d'assumer et d'en boire le calice jusqu'à la lie. »

Il se redresse, secoue les oreilles, interpelle une néréide, se fait guider jusqu'au centre de communication. Il doit absolument se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. C'est lui qui, il y a de cela si longtemps, avait guidé le peuple pokémon à-travers l'espace, de leur planète morte jusqu'à cette Terre si accueillante. C'est lui qui, à l'époque, avait décidé qu'il fallait s'imposer aux humains par la force pour éviter toute catastrophe écologique de grande ampleur. Il a trop de responsabilités dans la situation actuelle pour laisser ses enfants se débrouiller seuls. C'est de sa faute si la planète ne peut plus fonctionner sans son peuple. C'est de sa faute si les humains n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se gérer eux-mêmes tout seuls.

Les messagers se mettent au garde-à-vous en le voyant s'approcher. Le bruit de leurs mouvements le tire de ses rêveries.  
« Sergent Flipper, au rapport » annonce le dauphin pokémon orné de perles.  
C'est une magnifique créature psychique dont la forme et le comportement quasi-humain (la technologie en moins) sont hérités des dauphins terriens, extrêmement rares et maintenus hors de contact avec les humains par les poké-dauphins. Le Sergent Flipper se maintient en lévitation au-dessus du sol de la caverne sous-marine, entouré de globes d'eau de mer dont il se réhydrate l'épiderme régulièrement.

« Quelles nouvelles ? » interroge Père.  
« Les stocks de poissons sont maintenus hors d'atteinte des filets humains » indique le sergent. « Mais les humains ne vont pas tarder à les localiser. »  
« J'aurais aimé pouvoir régler ça de la manière la plus pacifiste possible » soupire Mew-le-Père. « Malheureusement, il faudra se battre. »  
« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement détruire la totalité des humains ? » suggère Scylla en entrant dans la salle.  
Les membres en forme de serpents et de chiens qui forment la partie inférieure de son corps montrent les crocs en sifflant. Certaines têtes vont jusqu'à claquer des mâchoires.

Père lève des mains apaisantes.  
« Ce sera notre dernier recours » concède-t-il. « Mais j'ai bien dit : notre dernier recours. Les humains étaient là avant nous, ils font partie de cet écosystème que nous tentons de préserver. »  
« Foutaises, » rétorque Scylla en haussant les épaules. « Foutaises que tout ça. Nous devons penser d'abord et avant tout à notre propre survie, quitte à éliminer toute espèce concurrente. C'est la loi de l'évolution. »  
« Tant que je serai en vie, » rétorque Père en fronçant les sourcils « j'empêcherai tout affrontement avec les humains de dégénérer en génocide. Vu ? »  
« Quel génocide ? » se moque Scylla. « Ce sont des animaux, de vulgaires animaux ! Ils sont dépendants d'un corps physique ! »

La gerboise rose se précipite sur le monstre marin des éclairs psychiques jaillissent de tout son corps. Les spectateurs de la scène se figent, d'autres se réfugient derrière des rochers ou dans des passages sous-marins.  
« Nous dépendons des humains ! » tonne Mew. « Je dépends des humains ! Et toi aussi ! »  
Scylla piaule, se recroqueville, rentre la tête dans ses épaules.  
« Sans les humains, » rappelle Père, « nous autres soit-disant immortels sommes condamnés à dépérir sans descendance. Nous avons besoin des humains pour nous régénérer. Si les humains venaient à disparaître, tu devrais alors abandonner ton unicité et ton immortalité, te reproduire, et mourir. Désires-tu payer ce prix ? »

Le terrible monstre marin couine et se fait encore plus petit.  
« C'est pour cela » conclut Père « qu'un balayage de la population humaine au grand complet n'est envisageable qu'en cas de dernier recours. »  
« Si je puis me permettre… » intervient le sergent Flipper avec une petite toux.  
« Quoi ? » grogne la gerboise rose avec énervement.  
« N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxal, de devoir se battre contre et donc tuer une partie de la population humaine, alors qu'il est nécessaire de les préserver ? »  
« On taille bien les branches d'un arbre pour lui permettre une croissance harmonieuse, » rétorque l'intéressé.  
Le sergent préfère ne pas insister. Il incline la tête autant que son cou raide le lui permet et se retire.

* * *

Kami est en méditation, installé sur la tête du Dragon Blanc. Il est tourmenté par son passé tout autant que par son présent, au point de ne plus trop savoir où il en est. Il se sent comme prisonnier de son devoir, prisonnier des réactions des humains, prisonnier de son ascendance. S'il n'avait pas été le Fils de Mew, jamais il n'aurait eu à prendre en main autant de responsabilités. Jamais il n'aurait attiré sur lui la convoitise de la Team Rocket. Jamais Kei ne serait morte et ses amis seraient eux aussi toujours en vie.  
Il secoue la tête. S'il n'avait pas été Fils de Mew, il ne serait jamais allé à la rencontre de Cerise – pas de cette façon en tout cas. Il aurait vécu la vie simple d'un pokémon sans histoire, loyal envers son humain, toujours vigilant et prêt à obéir. Jamais il ne se serait mis à réfléchir. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas vécu bien longtemps, retournant à l'aether après sa première et seule rencontre avec un humain, tué sans vergogne afin d'entraîner un de ses frères domestiqués.

Il est tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit atroce, tenant à la fois du métal griffant du métal et des ongles pointus contre un tableau noir. C'est le son caractéristique d'une griffe de dragon égratignant une écaille de dragon. Il ouvre les yeux et en tombe presque à la renverse en découvrant la créature primale – mais moins primale que la Wyrm, car il parvient à percevoir un semblant de conscience à l'intérieur – qui se tient devant lui.  
« Moi trouve roue dorée ! Moi montre ! » rugit la voix caverneuse de la créature draconique.  
Une gargouille n'aurait pas été plus effrayante. Son corps est allongé et tubulaire, la queue fouette l'air spasmodiquement. Les pattes sont armées de griffes terribles et ornées de palmures, alors que ses nombreuses ailes ressemblent à des nageoires de poisson. Cette créature improbable est ornée d'épines, sa tête est ronde, son regard est vide et idiot, et des dents semblables aux incisives d'un rongeur sont visibles entre ses mâchoires.

\- Tu sais où se trouve la Roue en Or d'Arceus ? s'exclame Kami, une fois remis de sa surprise.  
« Moi sait, moi trouve, moi montre ! »  
La créature se tortille comme un chien euphorique, causant de nouveaux crissements. Le mewtwo est obligé de plaquer ses oreilles en arrière et de les couvrir de ses mains pour ne pas être assommé. Il en perd presque ses repères. L'effet est semblable à celui du cri d'un nosférapti.  
« Toi suivre ? » interroge le poisson-dragon, tout joyeux.  
\- Attends, intime Kami. Assis.  
« Moi assis, moi sage ! » se rengorge l'apparition en joignant le geste à la parole.  
Voyant Kami se diriger vers l'ouverture la plus proche pour retourner à l'intérieur du Vaisseau, le poisson draconique se précipite derrière lui.  
« Toi revenir ? » s'inquiète-t-il.  
\- Moi revenir bientôt, assure le kangourou psychique.

Il se glisse dans le sas. La voix du Dragon Blanc raisonne à ses oreilles.  
« Dis donc, il va rester là longtemps à me rayer la carlingue, ton poisson-chat ? »  
\- Ce n'est pas un poisson. Et il prétend pouvoir nous guider jusqu'à la Roue en Or.  
« Ne t'y fie pas » grogne le Vaisseau. « C'est un jabberwocky. Ces bestioles ne pensent pas à grand-chose, à part manger, dormir, et se reproduire. Ils sont peut-être plus « vivants » que les terhals de mon ordinateur central, mais ils ne valent pas mieux que des animaux de compagnie. Certes ils sont valeureux et féroces au combat, mais sérieusement, qui voudrait dresser un truc pareil ? Et à fortiori, qui serait assez fou pour lui faire confiance ? »  
\- Moi, interrompt Kami.

« Mew notre Père à tous, protège-nous » soupire le Vaisseau. « Ce n'est pas très sage » ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Kami « de lui faire confiance. Mais après tout, c'est toi le chef. Je te déposerai où le jabberwocky voudra que je te dépose, et je te récupérerai à mon prochain passage. Mais il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour te remonter le moral lorsque tu te rendras compte que c'était peine perdue. »  
\- À tout à l'heure, alors, répond Kami.

Il s'apprête à sortir et fait un bond en arrière en découvrant la tête du jabberwocky pendant à l'intérieur par l'écoutille supérieure.  
« Moi attendu beaucoup ! Toi venir ? »  
\- Je te suis, acquiesce Kami.  
« Nous allons ! » s'exclame gaiement le poisson-dragon.  
La créature improbable saisit le mewtwo par la taille et s'élance dans le ciel, planant sur ses nageoires déployées.

\- Où allons-nous ? se renseigne Kami.  
« Roue dorée dans désert » explique son guide et transporteur.  
\- Quel désert ? insiste le mewtwo.  
« Ce désert. »  
Le pokémon psychique baisse les yeux. Sous lui défilent des dunes et des montagnes, des lacs et des troupeaux, et, au milieu, traversant le tout, une ligne de chemin de fer qu'il connaît bien.  
\- Nous sommes en Mongolie ! C'est le désert de Gobi !  
« Roue dorée dans désert de Gobi ! » approuve le dragon.  
Il replie ses ailes et plonge. Kami regrette soudain de lui avoir fait confiance. Il dresse autour de lui un bouclier, prêt à faire face à toutes les éventualités.

L'atterrissage se fait, étonnamment, tout en douceur, sur les rives d'un lac. D'autres jabberwockies y vivent et l'environnement est contre toute attente accueillant.  
\- Ce n'est… pas possible… murmure Kami en ouvrant des yeux surpris. Ce n'est climatiquement pas possible, même par l'action de nombreux pokémons, encore moins si ces pokémons sont des poissons-dragons !  
Il perçoit derrière lui un être différent des jabberwockies, l'entend s'éclaircir la voix. Son guide le lâche et sautille gaiement à la rencontre de l'imposante créature couverte de fourrure blanche.  
« Bienvenue » salue la créature « que puis-je faire pour toi ? »  
Autour de son corps, scintillante aux rayons du soleil, se trouve une imposante roue gravée faite d'or pur.

* * *

Les mains de Domino tremblent. Ce n'est pas de parler en public qui lui fait peur, mais la nature du public en question. Sapin l'accompagne, en tant qu'expert consultant, Clio, en tant que soutien moral, et Slenderman, en sa qualité d'ambassadeur de Mew-le-Père. Tous quatre sont rassemblés dans une petite pièce à l'épais tapis rouge et à la décoration moderne. Des caméras de surveillance et autres appareils destinés à assurer la sécurité sont visibles pour qui observe clairement.  
\- J'ai le trac, gémit Domino.  
Slenderman lui pose une main sur l'épaule, essayant de se rendre le moins effrayant possible. Sapin passe en revue ses documents, un ordinateur-tablette entre les mains. Clio observe les gardes du corps et leurs pokémons du coin de l'œil.  
\- Ils ne nous font pas confiance, soupire-t-elle.  
\- C'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus, gémit Domino.

La blonde Japonaise claque des dents en tremblant. Slenderman lui sert un café, qu'il tire d'une thermos posée sur une table non loin et accompagnée d'une pile de tasses.  
\- Merci, murmure la cheffe de la Team Rocket avec un pâle sourire.  
Le pokémon acquiesce.  
La porte s'ouvre.  
\- Par ici, annonce le secrétaire engoncé dans un costume sombre.  
Domino vide sa tasse, la confie à Slenderman, et s'avance résolument.

* * *

\- Un peu de silence ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !  
Les cris de l'animateur des débats n'y font rien. Dans l'hémicycle, les ministres européens échangent bruyamment leurs impressions, leurs craintes et leurs espérances. Timidement, à petits pas, les deux humains et les deux pokémons s'avancent, guidés par le secrétaire, et s'installent à leurs places, à la droite de l'animateur des débats. Le sérieux dont les deux pokémons font preuve, ainsi que leur évidente future participation aux débats, a tôt fait de plonger les ministres dans la stupéfaction. L'animateur en profite pour faire les présentations.  
\- Ils ont d'importantes révélations à nous faire, ajoute-t-il. Madame Capone, si vous voulez bien vous lever…

Domino tremble elle rejoint le pupitre, échangeant des regards crispés avec Clio qui lui répond avec des gestes encourageants.  
\- Mesdames et Messieurs les ministres, bégaie la criminelle. Je, euh… Hum…  
Une quinte de toux résonne quelque part dans la salle.  
\- Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, il y a depuis plusieurs mois une recrudescence du nombre de cas de maltraitance envers les poké…capsumons, particulièrement dans le Sud de l'Europe. Des groupuscules désinforment les populations en leur faisant croire que les capsumons nous veulent du mal.

Un ministre demande la parole, protestant qu'il n'y a aucune preuve formelle que ce n'est pas effectivement le cas. Clio se frappe le front d'une main, tandis que Sapin cherche frénétiquement quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Slenderman étend un bras élastique et tentaculaire vers Domino, lui faisant signe qu'il souhaite prendre la parole. L'humaine secoue la tête de gauche à droite à l'adresse du pokémon : c'est encore trop tôt pour le laisser parler, il faut d'abord convaincre les ministres que les pokémons ne sont pas dangereux mais au contraire vitaux pour la planète Terre. Pour cela, rien de mieux que les preuves scientifiques avancées par Sapin.

Deux experts, délégués par le gouvernement, remplacent Domino à la tribune. Ils sont suivis par un Sapin calme et posé, débitant son texte avec la plus grande simplicité, définissant tous les mots compliqués et expliquant tous ses schémas comme il s'est entraîné à le faire auprès de ses enfants. Son discours est clair, ce qui, pour un discours scientifique, est suffisamment rare pour être noté. Les ministres murmurent entre eux. Comment, ces créatures dangereuses que sont les capsumons, sont en fait vitales pour le fonctionnement de la Terre ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? D'où viennent-ils ? Que veulent-ils ?  
Slenderman et Clio échangent un regard. Le terrain est prêt. Il est temps pour eux d'intervenir.

\- Frères et sœurs humains, traduit Clio tandis que Slenderman entame son discours longuement préparé. Voilà plus de cinq siècles que nous nous sommes imposés à vous dans notre grand besoin. Cinq siècles que nous vivons auprès de vous des vies de réfugiés, ayant fui notre planète-mère désormais morte. Cinq siècles que nous soignons votre planète afin qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort que la nôtre. Cinq siècles que nous vous servons, ne demandant en échange qu'une place auprès de votre lit pour y dormir, et un biscuit de temps en temps pour nous nourrir.

À nouveau les ministres échangent remarques et impressions. Ils ne savent quoi penser de ces envahisseurs extraterrestres. Doivent-ils leur faire confiance ? Ne devraient-ils pas les exterminer pendant qu'ils en ont encore la possibilité ?  
\- Je sais bien ce que vous êtes en train de penser, continue Slenderman par la bouche de Clio. Vous vous demandez s'il ne faudrait pas mieux tous nous tuer pendant que vous en avez encore l'occasion. Ce à quoi je réponds : si notre intention avait été de vous supplanter, nous ne nous serions pas mis à votre service. Vous utilisez nos pouvoirs au quotidien et êtes donc conscients de ce dont nous sommes capables. Oui, si notre volonté avait été de vous faire disparaître, nous l'aurions fait. Mais vous êtes toujours là et vous vous gouvernez vous-mêmes comme bon vous semble, et vous dirigez même beaucoup d'entre nous sans que nous ne nous rebellions. Car telle n'est pas notre intention !

Il fait une pause, ménageant son effet.  
\- Nous venons à vous aujourd'hui pour demander votre aide et votre protection. Pour demander justice pour nos frères et nos sœurs injustement torturés et tués par vos propres frères et sœurs.  
\- Et quelle justice pour les humains que vous avez tués ou blessés ? hurle une voix.  
\- Trouveriez-vous logique que deux dirigeants refusent de négocier un traité de paix sous prétexte que leurs soldats se sont entretués ? rétorque Slenderman, tête haute.  
Les remarques continuent de fuser d'un bout à l'autre de l'hémicycle. L'animateur de séance ne parvient pas à maintenir le calme. Il fait un geste d'impuissance à l'adresse de Domino et de Sapin, trop mal à l'aise pour s'adresser directement aux pokémons.

N'y tenant plus, Clio pousse un cri furieux et, d'un déchaînement de pouvoirs psychiques, elle secoue tous les belligérants, juste assez pour les faire taire, pas assez pour les blesser.  
\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins, rugit-elle, nous pourrons peut-être commencer à discuter en adultes !  
Surprise par sa propre réaction, elle se laisse retomber sur le siège le plus proche. Domino la remplace.  
\- Je vous en prie, supplie-t-elle. Sans les capsumons, nous ne pourrons pas survivre. Je suis parfaitement consciente que cette cohabitation ne s'est pas toujours faite, et ne se fera jamais entièrement, sans heurts, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les éradiquer. Nous ne devons pas les éradiquer. C'est comme… c'est comme les chenilles, si on les tue toutes, on n'aura plus jamais de papillons !  
L'argument, aussi étrange soit-il, semble faire mouche.

\- Mais alors, conclut un ministre, que devons-nous faire ?  
\- C'est exactement la raison de notre présence ici, appuie Domino.

* * *

Le patriarche démolosse à trois têtes parcourt du regard son territoire, dans le cratère de l'Etna. C'est un endroit magnifique pour sa famille, où ils vivent depuis des générations et des générations, depuis le débarquement des pokémons sur Terre. Il leur faut désormais partir. Le comportement des humains est devenu trop dangereux et leur éducation séculaire leur empêche de préférer le combat à la fuite.  
« Est-ce que tous les petits sont bien rassemblés ? » aboie-t-il.  
« J'ai une couvée d'œufs ! » proteste une louve tricéphale. « Je ne pourrai pas vous suivre tant qu'ils n'auront pas éclos ! »  
« Écrase-les ! » rétorque le patriarche en claquant des mâchoires. « Tu en pondras d'autres lorsque nous serons en sûreté. »  
« Ne puis-je pas simplement les abandonner ? »

Le patriarche gronde en hérissant sa courte fourrure.  
« Ne sois pas stupide ! Si tu ne les détruis pas toi-même, les humains s'en chargeront. Ou, pire encore, ils les laisseront grandir pour les torturer ou les réduire en esclavage. Est-ce ça que tu veux pour ta progéniture ? »  
La femelle gémit et hurle à la mort, de frustration et de désespoir.  
« Tu es un chef cruel ! » aboie-t-elle à la gueule du mâle alpha.  
« Je suis un chef ! » rétorque l'intéressé « et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous permettre de survivre ! Si tu n'es pas contente, va-t-en ! »

La femelle tricéphale ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle dévale à toute vitesse le flanc du volcan, dépasse son fils aîné sans se retourner et disparaît en soulevant un nuage de cendres. Elle refuse de fuir, comme sont en train de le faire la plupart des communautés méditerranéennes qui en ont la possibilité. Elle refuse de se cacher, comme le font ceux qui ne peuvent fuir. Elle veut se battre. Pour ses œufs qu'elle ne verra jamais éclore, pour toutes les femelles qui ne verront jamais éclore leurs œufs, pour tous les mâles qui n'entendront jamais les gazouillements de leur progéniture, pour tous ces couples forcés de quitter un nid à peine terminé.  
Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas attaquer les humains. Mais alors, que faire ? Renier le serment qui définit son peuple en montant à l'assaut ? Éliminer sélectivement les mauvais en laissant vivre les bons ? Dans ce cas, comment juger ? Seule, elle ne peut rien faire, et pourtant elle ne peut pas ne rien faire.  
Elle doit trouver des alliés, d'autres pokémons pensant comme elle.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais quitté le volcan auparavant, jamais eu à se débrouiller seule. Ses trois têtes surmontées de hautes cornes osseuses et ses queues empoisonnées semblent déplacées dans les forêts arides qu'elle traverse, évitant de son mieux les humains. Où trouver de l'aide, qui contacter ? En temps de paix elle fait partie des carnivores et doit être fuie par ses semblables. À présent que les choses ont changé, elle réalise à quel point être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire peut être un désavantage.  
« Alors, perdue ? » se moque un renard européen en sortant de derrière un buisson.  
« Je ne suis pas perdue » rétorque-t-elle en montrant les dents. « Je cherche quelqu'un, ce n'est pas la même chose. »  
« Ah » répond le renard de feu en agitant ses grandes oreilles desquelles jaillissent d'épaisses touffes de poils oranges.

Il se gratte le museau d'une patte avant tout en coulant vers la cerbère un regard mi-moqueur mi-inquisiteur.  
« Il n'y a pas grand monde par ici, de toute façon » renseigne le renard en bâillant. « Tout le monde est parti pour fuir les humains. Ceux qui le peuvent se cachent sous terre. »  
« Mais toi, tu es toujours ici, et tu n'es pas caché » remarque la chienne.  
« Bien vu » répond le renard. « C'est que j'ai pas envie de me laisser faire, vois-tu. »  
« Moi non plus, figure-toi ».

Ils se toisent, pelage doré et pelage noir, gueule rouge et gueule blanche, beauté élégante et élégance sauvage.  
« On m'appelle Goupil » annonce le renard.  
« Je suis Cécilia » répond la chienne.  
Elle fait un pas dans la direction de son interlocuteur.  
« Et vous êtes nombreux à vouloir vous battre ? » interroge-t-elle.  
« Tout dépend ce que tu entends par là » rétorque Goupil.

Il s'assied, bien droit, devant Cécilia, tout près d'elle, presque truffe contre truffe.  
« T'es prête à bouffer de l'humain ? » s'enquiert le renard pâle.  
La chienne tricéphale gratte nerveusement le sol devant elle.  
« J'aimerais éviter, si possible. Oh, bien sûr, s'il le faut, il le faut, mais j'aimerais éviter. Je veux dire, je sais que les humains ne sont pas gentils avec nous, qu'ils sont même effroyablement cruels, qu'ils n'ont aucune compassion pour nous et nous regardent comme des machines, mais quand même, ce sont des êtres vivants sensibles. Des animaux certes, mais aussi des êtres vivants sensibles. »  
Le fennec cligne des yeux sans montrer le moindre signe qui permettrait à Cécilia de savoir si elle a bien répondu à sa question ou pas.

« Te sacrifier pour la survie des pokémons ? »  
« Uniquement si c'est nécessaire » réplique-t-elle. « Uniquement si par ma mort je peux être plus utile qu'en continuant de vivre et de me battre. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir éclore une couvée, au moins une dernière fois dans ma vie. Je viens d'en abandonner une… »  
Sa voix se brise dans un sanglot.  
« Pourquoi donc abandonner ta couvée ? » interroge froidement le fennec.  
« Ordre de mon alpha » gémit-elle. « Mais il avait raison. Mieux valait la détruire moi-même, rapidement et sans douleur, que de risquer qu'ils tombent entre les mains des humains. »

Le fennec penche la tête de côté.  
« Tu penses donc que c'est mauvais, pour un pokémon, de vivre auprès des humains ? »  
« Pas nécessairement » admet l'interrogée. « Actuellement, c'est la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver à l'un d'entre nous. Mais ça se passait tellement bien, avant ! Ce n'est pas possible que ça dure pour toujours. »  
« Tu veux donc que les humains survivent ? »

Elle hésite avant de répondre.  
« Je m'en fiche un peu. S'ils ne font pas de mal, ils peuvent vivre autant qu'ils le veulent, ça me concerne autant que les histoires politiques de mes frères et sœurs vivant aux antipodes. Mais je ne peux pas rester les pattes croisées alors que certains d'entre eux ont martyrisé des membres de ma meute et nous ont forcé à quitter notre territoire ancestral. »  
Pensivement, le fennec médite les paroles de son interlocutrice.  
« Suis-moi » finit-il par lui intimer. « Tu as la tête sur les épaules et le sang froid, et tu réfléchis bien. Je vais te mener à notre repaire. »  
« Votre repaire ? »

Le fennec acquiesce.  
« Nous sommes une petite dizaine et nous organisons des actions diverses et variées contre les humains maléfiques, en épargnant autant que faire se peut les humains qui ne nous font pas de mal. Ce qui, malheureusement, se borne actuellement à épargner les humains vivant ailleurs que dans l'île. »  
Cécile fait un bond en avant.  
« La situation est donc grave à ce point ? »  
Goupil soupire.  
« C'est la triste vérité, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'un jour, ça finira par se stabiliser et que les humains retrouveront toute leur raison. En attendant, nous sommes contraints et forcés de lutter pour notre survie, et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. »

Silencieusement, les deux canidés se glissent dans le maquis, sautent un ruisseau presque sec, contournent un petit village et atteignent ce qui ressemble à une manoir abandonné depuis fort peu de temps.  
« C'est ici que nous vivons » explique Goupil. « Le massacre qui a eu lieu ici tient les humains à l'écart grâce à l'aura de superstition qu'il dégage, sans que nous ayons besoin de trop nous éloigner du village. C'est très pratique pour manger dans les poubelles. »  
« Vous mangez dans les poubelles ?! »  
« Le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé à présent pour manger sans attirer trop l'attention. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours partir. »  
En quelques enjambées, Goupil disparaît à l'intérieur de la construction. Cécilia hésite un instant, regarde en arrière dans la direction de l'Etna, chante à mi-voix une dernière fois le chant de sa meute et se faufile à son tour entre deux massifs d'épineux.

* * *

_Chapitre inspiré de la chanson "Solitary grounds" de Epica._


	14. Coeur du dragon

_du 27 mars au 5 mai 515_

* * *

L'énorme pokémon couvert de fourrure blanche fait signe à Kami de le suivre. Le jabberwocky leur emboîte le pas, frétillant comme un chien qu'on flatte.  
Le mewtwo a du mal à en croire ses yeux alors qu'il contemple le lieu de vie de cette petite communauté. De toute évidence, la petite vallée enclavée est inconnue et protégée des humains, mais comment expliquer l'incroyable écosystème qui s'y est développé ? Le micro-climat de la zone est totalement illogique au vu des connaissances du pokémon psychique en la matière. Et aucun des indigènes ne possède suffisamment de puissance pour créer le phénomène qu'il est en train d'observer ! Alors, comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Les yeux verts du Gardien de la Roue d'Or se posent sur son visiteur. Il esquisse un sourire en coin.  
« Je te surprends ? »  
\- Je dois bien avouer que je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce que mes yeux observent et que mon esprit sonde autour de moi, admet Kami. Quel est ce prodige ?  
« Ce n'est pas pour rien que les humains me rendent un culte en tant que créateur de toute chose » glousse Arcéus dans sa barbe. « Je suis le Gardien des Archives de notre peuple, et en tant que tel, je possède des connaissances, des artefacts et des pouvoirs qui ont depuis été oubliés, et c'est tant mieux. »  
\- Quel genre d'artefacts ?

Tout en avançant doucement le long de la petite rivière, le Gardien s'explique.  
« La Roue d'Or, pour commencer, contient le programme de navigation du Vaisseau à bord duquel nous sommes arrivés sur Terre. Elle contient également une carte de l'univers que nous avons exploré lors de notre périple, ainsi qu'un historique de la Guerre contre les Vampires. Grâce à elle, il nous est éventuellement possible de retourner un jour sur notre planète d'origine, bien que son environnement devenu hostile soit la cause de notre départ »  
Kami penche la tête de côté. Il se concentre afin de ne pas oublier le moindre mot.  
« Toute notre Histoire d'avant le Départ se trouve enregistrée dans la Roue » continue Arcéus. « Toutes nos connaissances scientifiques et philosophiques, également. Il ne faut à aucun prix que quiconque mette la main dessus. C'est pour cela que Mew-le-Père m'a créé le plus puissant d'entre nous et m'a doté d'artefacts me permettant de lutter et de résister contre tout ennemi. »

Kami rentre la tête entre les épaules, impressionné par le regard du Gardien. Alors finalement, ce n'est pas lui le pokémon le plus fort du monde ? Alors finalement, il n'est pas aussi invincible qu'il se l'imaginait ?  
Un frisson court le long de son échine à l'idée de l'âge, de l'expérience et de la sagesse de l'antique créature qui l'escorte posément. Combien de temps devra-t-il encore bavasser avec cette espèce de chèvre angora à la prestance divine ? Il n'a pas le temps ! Il n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Chaque seconde qui s'écoule, c'est une seconde de trop, une seconde pendant laquelle les mauvais humains pourront faire souffrir et tuer d'autres membres de son peuple. Le plus discrètement possible, Kami serre les poings. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse, à force d'efforts, battre son adversaire. Après tout, il n'a besoin que de la roue.

\- Ça suffit ! gronde le pokémon psychique. Je ne suis pas venu pour une leçon d'histoire ou de théologie ! Donne-moi la Roue.  
« Plaît-il ? »  
\- J'ai dit : donne-moi la Roue. Il nous faut absolument reconstituer le Vaisseau.  
« Et pourquoi donc ? » rétorque Arcéus en haussant un sourcil. « Que veux-tu en faire ? »  
\- Redonner espoir à mon peuple dans la lutte contre les humains !  
Des éclairs de psi jaillissent du corps de Kami. Ses yeux scintillent d'une sourde menace. Arcéus ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Son pelage change légèrement de couleur l'assaut le traverse sans dommage.  
\- Que… comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Kami cligne des yeux, paniqué. Il y a un instant, le Gardien était devant lui, solide dans son esprit, atteignable par ses coups. Mais à l'instant où l'attaque aurait dû le toucher, il a disparu pour n'être qu'une ombre. C'est comme s'il avait changé de type, anticipant l'attaque. C'est impossible pourtant ! Impossible de voir son type être modifié sans utiliser une technique similaire à celle d'un porygon, ou une capacité innée à la manière d'un kécléon !  
« Je te l'ai dit » répète lentement Arcéus « que personne ne peut rien contre moi. Père m'a doté d'artefacts dont personne ne connaît l'existence et que moi seul peux maîtriser dans leurs pleins pouvoirs. »  
\- Je trouverai ces artefacts, je te les arracherai et je ramènerai la Roue à bord du Vaisseau !  
« Je suis désolé, mais cela est impossible. »

Plissant les yeux, Kami concentre ses pouvoirs et augmente ses défenses à l'aide d'un bouclier et d'amnésie. Impassible, Arcéus lève une patte avant.  
« Es-tu bien certain que tu souhaites me combattre ? »  
\- Plus que jamais ! rétorque le mewtwo.  
D'un œil miracle, il annule la résistance de son adversaire face à ses assauts psychiques et revient à la charge. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, la créature angora annonce d'une voix de tonnerre :  
« Punition divine ! »  
Un assaut d'énergie des ténèbres tombe du ciel sur Kami, l'assommant à moitié.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi » assure Arceus. « Nul besoin de t'épuiser à me combattre. »  
De rage, le mewtwo bondit au corps à corps, frappant de ses poings et de ses pieds. Son adversaire se dérobe, léger comme un oiseau.  
\- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? tempête Kami. Et pourquoi t'entêter à garder la Roue pour toi ? N'est-ce pas ton rôle de Gardien que de lutter aux côtés de ton peuple ?!  
Un tonnerre de foudre s'abat sur le pokémon quasi-divin, guidé par la main du mewtwo. C'est sans aucun effet.  
\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de coopérer ? se lamente Kami. Tu vas tous nous condamner !  
« Je ne peux pas te donner la Roue » répond calmement Arcéus. « Elle a fusionné avec mon corps. Nous sommes désormais un. T'emparer d'elle, c'est t'emparer de moi. »

Il fait une pause, esquivant des attaques supplémentaires, abattant de temps à autre une punition ou un jugement sur son adversaire.  
« Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je dois apprendre de ta bouche les raisons de ta demande. Tant que tu n'auras pas formulé honnêtement ta requête, je n'y accéderai pas. »  
Kami se laisse tomber à terre. Timidement, les jabberwockies sortent de leur cachette. Toute la vallée est dévastée.  
En attendant la réponse du mewtwo, le Gardien fait un geste. Une sorte d'aura faite d'une petite vingtaine de taches de couleur tournoie autour de lui l'herbe pousse à nouveau, la température se stabilise, l'eau cavale sur les rochers, la vie renaît dans la vallée.  
\- C'est impossible… murmure Kami.

« Rien n'est impossible » répond placidement Arcéus « à qui possède l'immensité du savoir de notre peuple, et les anciens artefacts. »  
Il s'accroupit comme un sphinx, croisant ses sabots d'or.  
« Thé ? » propose-t-il, faisant apparaître un service pour deux personnes.  
\- Volontiers, répond Kami.  
Il secoue violemment la tête.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas me distraire !  
« Sucre ? Lait ? Citron ? » continue, imperturbable, le Gardien.  
\- Citron, grommelle le mewtwo en réponse.  
« Bien » acquiesce le Gardien en touillant dans sa propre tasse à l'aide d'une cuiller ouvragée. « Maintenant que tu t'es un peu calmé, si nous reparlions de la raison de ta présence ici ? »

Le pokémon psychique baisse les yeux, oreilles plaquées en arrière. Il chipote dans sa tasse avant d'en prendre une gorgée.  
\- J'ai besoin du Vaisseau au complet. Pour redonner espoir et rallier le peuple des pokémons, mais également afin d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur les humains qui ont décidé de tous nous massacrer.  
« Père nous protège ! » s'exclame Arcéus en reposant sa tasse. « Es-tu bien certain de ce que tu avances ? »  
\- Malheureusement, oui, soupire Kami. J'ai pu de mes yeux vivants contempler le triste spectacle de séances de torture gratuites, de discours extrémistes pleins de peur et de haine. J'ai eu vent de l'évolution de la situation globale. Le foyer de cette pseudo-idéologie se situe en Méditerranée, plus spécialement en Sicile, et d'après certains renseignements, tout cela ne serait à la base que prétexte à vendre des armes aux populations humaines naïves et facilement manipulables.

Arcéus cligne des yeux.  
« Mais dans quel but vendre des armes ? »  
\- En retirer des richesses, tout simplement.  
Le Gardien repose sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et s'éclaircit la voix.  
« Tu veux dire que tu as besoin de l'arme la plus puissante de notre peuple, simplement pour empêcher quelques marchands sans scrupules de faire du profit ? »  
Kami grince des dents tout le poil de son corps se hérisse.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des marchands, mais des meurtriers de masse ! Des manipulateurs ! Des tyrans ! S'ils ne sont pas arrêtés à temps, c'est le génocide de tout notre peuple qui en résultera !

Tendu en avant, le mewtwo tremble de la tête aux pieds sous le regard grave et sévère de son interlocuteur.  
« Et que comptes-tu faire avec le Vaisseau ? Faire sauter la planète ? Emporter une partie de notre peuple vers de meilleurs horizons ? Je m'y refuse catégoriquement. Nous nous reproduisons trop vite, nous survivons trop facilement. Nous avons déjà épuisé notre planète-mère, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer que cette tragédie se répète. Nous sommes bien sur Terre. La compétition – coopération avec les humains nous met des limites que nous n'aurions pas autrement. »  
\- Arme de dissuasion, rétorque Kami en fronçant le museau. Si tu t'impliquais un peu plus dans la vie de notre peuple, tu aurais été au courant.

Lentement, le Gardien secoue la tête de haut en bas.  
« Tu es plein de rage, mais tu es honnête. »  
Il se lève.  
« Je veux bien te suivre et remplacer la Roue dans l'ordinateur du Vaisseau – ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Mais sache que je ne suis pas complètement convaincu. Je me garde un droit de réserve, que tu n'es pas en mesure de m'ôter. »  
\- Je le considérerai donc comme inaliénable, mais ne peux te promettre de te laisser agir à ta guise.  
« Je te tiendrai tête par la force s'il le faut. »  
\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

Les deux puissances se toisent l'une, jeune et impétueuse, meurtrie et impatiente l'autre, sage et posée, frileuse et fatiguée.  
« Ta compagnie s'annonce fort plaisante » ironise le pokémon à la fourrure angora.  
Ses sabots d'or quittent le sol sans effort, il lévite levant le visage vers le ciel, cherchant le Dragon Blanc des yeux et de l'esprit. Les jabberwockies se précipitent autour de lui, piaillant leur détresse.  
« Bien sûr, que vous pouvez venir » les rassure Arcéus.  
\- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? grommelle Kami.  
Le Gardien lui jette un regard condescendant.  
« Je suis le Vaisseau, et le Vaisseau est moi. Ton avis est sans valeur, servant de l'ordinateur. »  
Frustré, le mewtwo est bien forcé de s'assoir sur son amour-propre et prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

La procession du Vendredi Saint est une célébration de première importance en Sicile. D'imposantes statues représentant la Passion du Christ sont promenées de par les rues au milieu des chants et des prières. Ce jour là, comme tous les autres jours de la Semaine Sainte, la mafia elle-même se tait pour faire place au sacré. La foule se presse en masse, priant et répétant les gestes liturgiques.  
« C'est le moment rêvé pour tenter d'atteindre le Parrain » explique la néréide.  
\- Je déteste l'idée de devoir agir en pleine cérémonie religieuse, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, soupire l'humain. Si nous ne profitons pas de l'occasion pour frapper un grand coup, qui sait quand nous pourrons agir ?  
« Encore une fois, toutes nos excuses » répète la marabbecca. « Tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre et de profaner ce qui est sacré pour ton peuple afin de protéger le nôtre. »

L'humain sourit doucement à l'ignoble pokémon aquatique sicilien tout en masse spongieuse, en dents et en tentacules.  
\- Sauver ton peuple – votre peuple – est la seule façon de sauver ma planète et donc, mon propre peuple. Un jour, je serai un héros.  
Il serre contre lui son pokémon dauphin apprivoisé, lequel s'occupe de la traduction.  
« N'y crois pas trop » rétorque une longana en secouant ses cheveux.  
« En attendant » coupe un fennec de feu « il ne sert à rien de bavarder. Allons plutôt nous positionner. »  
« Tu as raison » approuve une chienne tricéphale.

Les cinq pokémons sauvages, l'humain et le dauphin apprivoisé quittent la cabane dans la montagne pour descendre vers la ville. Ils ne sont pas prêts leurs tirs sont encore trop imprécis. Mais l'occasion ne se représentera pas. Ils ne peuvent ni hésiter ni reculer. Toutes les forces armées, qu'elles soient légales ou non, sont concentrées dans la gestion de la foule. Perdus dans leurs prières et persuadés d'être protégés par leur dieu, les maffiosi vont l'espace de quelques heures oublier leur constante vigilance.

\- Récapitulons encore une fois, suggère l'humain.  
« Une dernière fois, alors » grommelle la marabbecca.  
\- Sept postes le long de la procession. Dans l'ordre : Cécilia (il désigne la chienne tricéphale), Goupil (il fait un mouvement de tête en direction du fennec), Daphnée (il désigne le dauphin) et moi, puis Gaëlle (la marabbecca) installée dans la lagune, Rosario (le gueriaigle), Moumoute (la lainergie enfuie de sa bergerie), et pour finir Tektek (le tropius arrivé d'Afrique spécialement pour cette mission). J'espère que c'est assez clair ?

Les pokémons grognent. Chacun s'est entraîné à lancer très précisément son attaque la mieux maîtrisée, afin d'éviter de rater la cible. Tektek a sur les autres un avantage certain, avec sa feuillemagik, mais la densité de la foule risque de lui masquer sa cible, et sa grande taille complique sa dissimulation, même si sa capacité à voler sur de courtes distances et à faible altitude est loin d'être un handicap. Tous sont prêts à se laisser mourir pour éviter d'être pris. Tous emportent une substance toxique et fulgurante à absorber dans le cas où le risque de se faire prendre serait trop grand.

Lentement, avec une sorte de petit trac dans les entrailles, les terroristes se répandent dans la ville amassée dans les églises pour la célébration religieuse. Ils refusent de faire demi-tour. Ils iront jusqu'au bout. L'avenir de leur planète est en jeu. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne sont pas les seuls à se battre, et s'ils échouent, d'autres prendront le relais. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne ses responsabilités et le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas attendre indéfiniment que d'autres se décident à prendre leur place. Ils doivent le faire, ou personne ne le fera.

L'attente s'installe. Cécilia est celle postée la plus proche de l'église, elle s'est glissée dans un jardin en faisant du gringue au chien électrique attachée à sa niche, dans la cour. Une paire d'oreilles aux aguets, elle endort la vigilance de ce gardien apprivoisé par de belles paroles. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il lance l'alerte.  
Le bruit des cloches de l'église retentit, des voix humaines éclatent. La foule sort du temple.  
Détachée, elle lui propose d'aller regarder la procession.  
« On verra rien d'ici » soupire l'élecsprint en haussant les épaules.  
« Pardon ? »  
« On verra rien » répète le pokémon électrique. « La rue qui descend vers le chemin de procession est courbe, les murs des maisons bouchent la vue. C'est vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Choquée, Cécilia se dresse sur ses pattes. Elle hésite un instant. Va-t-elle bondir et dévaler la ruelle pour atteindre sa cible à temps ? Ou se contentera-t-elle de se retirer discrètement, confiant l'exécution de la mission à ses camarades ?  
« Ne t'en fais pas » grogne doucement l'élecsprint en frottant sa gueule à l'épaule de la chienne tricéphale. « Regarder passer la procession n'est pas nécessaire pour le salut de ton âme. Il suffit de prier. »  
Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas.  
« Nous autres pokémons ne sommes que de pauvres démons » soupire le chien électrique « mais il faut garder espoir et prier le dieu des humains. Alors, le salut éternel nous sera accordé. »

Le poil de l'échine hérissé, Cécilia prend son élan et bondit par-dessus la haie, se précipitant vers le maquis.  
« Où vas-tu ? » aboie l'élecsprint, debout contre la grille du jardin.  
« Prier dans une chapelle ! » rétorque Cécilia par-dessus son épaule. « Il y en a dans la montagne ! »  
Elle baisse ses trois têtes, oreilles plaquées en arrière. Pourvu que les humains ne soient pas alertés par les aboiements ! Pourvu que son mensonge couvre sa fuite !  
Prenant toutes les précautions possibles, elle se roule dans des herbes odorantes, saute dans une rivière qu'elle remonte malgré la douleur, se roule à nouveau dans des herbes, et fait des zigzags, pour masquer sa piste.  
Elle a échoué.

Goupil le fennec enflammé a bondi le long de la façade d'un bâtiment abandonné, se postant à bonne hauteur juste au-dessus du passage des humains. Des yeux, il scanne les visages, à la recherche du terrible chef de la Cosa Nostra. Il a du mal à différencier les humains, mais il sait grâce aux indicateurs du réseau quelle statue sacrée lui et son clan doivent promener lors de la procession.  
Il avise l'objet en question, représentant un humain barbu enroulé dans un manteau rouge et fouetté sauvagement par des humains en armure. Un groupe de mâles sérieux, tous habillés à peu près pareil, la porte sur ses épaules, vers le début du cortège. La représentation de la scène qu'ils transportent est horrible, très graphique, presque dégoûtante. Comment les humains peuvent-ils adorer pareilles idoles de leur propre violence ? Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, qu'ils cherchent à détruire la population pokémone !

Il est à portée. Comme il ne sait pas lequel des humains est la cible, il décide de lancer une attaque de zone.  
Il ouvre la gueule. Il est bien visible, exposé aux yeux de tous. S'il attaque, il devra mourir.  
Il a pris sa décision. De puissantes flammes naissent entre ses crocs. Furieusement, il les propulse sur l'idole de violence des humains, noyant les porteurs sous un déluge de feu.  
Les hurlements de la foule sont atroces.  
Il ne prend pas le temps de vérifier l'étendue des dégâts et avale sa dose de poison.  
Il chute et se dissipe avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

* * *

L'humain colle son oreille au poste de radio. Il a loué une chambre d'hôtel, soit-disant pour pouvoir profiter de la vue sur la procession. Il a été vu à la réception, bien entendu. Daphné et lui devront mourir pour échapper à la capture et à l'interrogation.  
La dauphine enfonce son rostre dans le cou de son maître.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé, lui murmure-t-elle télépathiquement. Tu peux dire que j'ai échappé à ton contrôle.  
\- Nous avons affaire à la mafia. Un tel mensonge ne prendra pas : ils s'en prendraient à un innocent, simplement pour pouvoir apaiser leur rage dans le sang.  
\- Nous vivons dans une bien triste époque.  
\- Je me demande s'il a existé, ou s'il existera jamais, une époque agréable à vivre.

Le dauphin pokémon ne répond rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre, surveillant l'arrivée de la procession.  
\- Daphné !  
L'intéressée tourne la tête.  
\- La radio ! Ils viennent d'annoncer un attentat sur la cible !  
La dauphine cliquette de surprise et d'impatience.  
\- Alors ? siffle-t-elle. Que disent-ils d'autre ? Parle, je t'en prie !  
L'humain, visage décomposé, éloigne le poste de radio de son oreille.  
\- Raté. La procession est annulée. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. L'occasion est manquée.

Tristement, les deux complices baissent la tête. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici.  
\- Dites, vous en faites une tête ! remarque le réceptionniste.  
Ses yeux vont alternativement de l'humain au pokémon et du pokémon à l'humain, une expression de suspicion sur son visage.  
\- La procession est annulée, soupire l'humain.C'était à la radio.  
Il pose le petit poste sur le comptoir, précisant qu'il n'en a plus besoin.

Le réceptionniste monte le son. L'annonce de l'attentat est répétée à l'antenne.  
\- Quelle tragédie ! gémit-il.  
Toute suspicion a disparu de son visage. Il se tord les mains.  
\- Oui, approuve l'humain au dauphin, c'est vraiment terrible.  
\- Et même votre capsumon en est tout retourné ! Moi qui vous prenais pour des pécheurs, tous les deux ! Je vois qu'en fait vous êtes un bon chrétien, deux bons chrétiens en fait, car votre capsumon montre tous les traits de la piété et de la sainteté. Soyez béni d'avoir réussi à sauver et soumettre son âme démoniaque ! Soyez béni !

Le terroriste acquiesce doucement, sortant de l'établissement.  
\- Pstt ! souffle Daphné.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu sais qu'au début, il pensait que nous étions accouplés ?  
La pokémone est obligée de retenir son dresseur, prêt à aller expliquer à coups de poing au visage ce qu'il pense des sous-entendus du réceptionniste.  
\- Ne nous faisons pas remarquer, voyons ! proteste la dauphine. Allons plutôt chercher quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim !  
L'humain, traînant les pieds, se dirige vers la trattoria du bout de la rue.

* * *

Moumoute la lainergie saute de par les ruelles. Elle a entendu les pokémons du ciel parler de l'attentat contre la procession, du déluge de feu qui a déferlé contre le clan de la cible, et elle est contente que l'affaire soit déjà réglée. Retourner à la cabane qu'elle partage avec ses camarades ne sera pourtant pas une mince affaire : il y a des humains partout dans les rues et des ambulances aussi, beaucoup d'ambulances transportant les blessés.  
L'air de rien, elle broute quelques mauvaises herbes dans le parterre de fleurs, espérant ainsi pouvoir espionner les humains sans se faire chasser.

Deux hommes en costume descendent d'une ambulance, accompagnant une femme terriblement brûlée et couchée sur une civière.  
\- Bon sang, vous n'y pensez quand même pas ! s'exclame un des deux hommes.  
\- C'est nécessaire pour mon image, rétorque l'autre. De plus, certaines victimes sont de la famille ! Il est de mon devoir de rester auprès d'eux !  
\- Vous vous exposez trop !  
L'intéressé secoue la tête.  
\- Je t'ai toi, Manolo. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.  
\- Comme vous le voudrez, parrain.

Le sang de Moumoute – enfin, sa circulation énergétique – ne fait qu'un tour. Parrain ! Le parrain de la mafia ! Réchappé sans doute de l'attentat, et s'apprêtant à visiter les victimes !  
\- Va-t-en, toi ! ordonne le dénommé Manolo.  
Il accompagne la parole d'un geste de la main en direction de la lainergie.  
\- C'est pas le moment de venir arracher les mauvaises herbes ! Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire ! Kss kss !  
La pokémone brebis baisse la tête en signe de soumission, mais au lieu de s'éloigner comme l'humain le lui demande, elle puise au plus profond de sa volonté, luttant contre son devoir d'obéissance.  
Son pelage lance des éclairs.  
La foudre s'abat.

La décharge est tellement fulgurante que toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres sont repoussées en arrière. Quant au parrain et à son escorte, impossible de différencier le cadavre de l'un de celui de l'autre.  
Une fois assurée d'avoir bien abattu sa cible, Moumoute avale la baie empoisonnée et bêle ses dernières paroles de révolte avant de disparaître.

* * *

Les carabiniers s'éparpillent dans les rues. Ils sont à la recherche du cerveau derrière les attaques de la journée perpétrées contre Guiseppe Almuzara, le parrain de la Cosa Nostra, la mafia sicilienne. Cette organisation criminelle a en effet un rôle très important au sein de la politique locale, puisque la plupart desdits politiciens en font partie ou sont manipulés par elle. Les contrôles d'identité et les incarcérations se suivent à un rythme effréné. L'humain au dauphin a beau tenter de se dérober, rien n'y fait. Les forces de l'ordre lui mettent la main dessus.  
Dans la panique, et malgré les supplications de Daphné, il avoue faire partie du groupe des terroristes.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nouvelle se répand dans toute la région : c'est la Team Rocket, organisation de défense des droits des pokémons basée dans le nord de la capitale européenne, qui est à l'origine de l'attentat.

* * *

\- Bon sang, vous n'auriez pas pu vous retenir ?  
La blonde Domino enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules, penaude. Slenderman intervient :  
« Ce n'est pas sa faute, voyez-vous. Elle ne peut pas tout contrôler. »  
\- Elle est censée le faire, pourtant ! rétorque le Ministre Européen des Affaires Intérieures. Le Gouverneur de la Sicile me harcèle au téléphone depuis maintenant trois jours !  
Domino semble disparaître encore un peu plus, rétrécie sur sa chaise. Les soucis pèsent lourd sur ses épaules jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir à gérer les incontinences de ses alliés pokémons.  
\- Je vais de ce pas découvrir l'instigateur premier de cette détestable bévue, Monsieur le Ministre, assure-t-elle.

La Ministre des Armées se ronge les ongles.  
\- Je l'espère bien, grogne-t-elle. Je n'ai nulle envie d'envoyer des soldats combattre des civils, ou même des carabiniers. Tout cela est ridicule !  
\- Et plus encore, renchérit le Ministre de la Justice. D'un point de vue strictement judiciaire, votre organisation risque fort de se retrouver déclarée responsable de ces attentats et condamnée en tant que telle.  
Domino secoue vigoureusement la tête.  
\- Impossible.  
\- Je me moque de ce qui vous arrange ou pas, rétorque le Ministre de la Justice. Les lois sont les lois.

Domino s'apprête à rétorquer véhémentement qu'elle n'a que faire des lois, elle qui a passé sa vie à les contourner, mais elle se mord la langue au dernier moment. Mieux vaut garder ses activités criminelles secrètes.  
\- D'ailleurs, persifle le Ministre de l'Économie, d'où proviennent les sommes monumentales que vous dépensez à tout-va ?  
\- Suffit, gronde Lorelei. Nous ne sommes pas venus consulter notre expert comptable. Nous sommes ici parce que nous avons été convoqués pour une affaire urgente de politique européenne interne. Les autres problèmes, on les réglera plus tard.  
\- Il faudra toujours les régler un jour ou l'autre, insiste le Ministre de l'Économie.

La Présidente du Conseil met fin à la dispute d'un geste sec de la main.  
\- La question qui se pose à présent, rappelle-t-elle, est de savoir comment répondre à cet ultimatum que le Gouverneur de la Sicile nous envoie.  
Pour que l'assemblée se rende bien compte de la situation, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et lit à voix haute la lettre reçue par courrier électronique le lendemain de l'attentat.

« Chers Membres du Conseil de l'Europe,  
« En ce jour sacré du Vendredi Saint, la procession de la ville de Catania a été profanée et souillée par des attaques criminelles lancées par des capsumons dirigés par un homme. La capture et l'interrogation de l'homme en question a révélé un lien direct et évident avec une organisation du nom de Team Rocket basée à la capitale.  
« Nous demandons, dans un délai de trois semaines, que soient réalisées les conditions suivantes :

« Premièrement, que la totalité des agents de la Team Rocket soient livrés aux autorités Siciliennes.  
« Deuxièmement, que tous les capsumons de la Team Rocket soient livrés aux autorités Siciliennes.  
« Troisièmement, que tous les capsumons domestiqués en Europe mais nés à l'état sauvage soient euthanasiés.  
« Quatrièmement, que seuls les capsumons provenant d'élevages et de centres de dressage agréés par le gouvernement Sicilien soient autorisés à la détention et ce, dans un délai de cinq ans.  
« Cinquièmement, que tous les écosystèmes européens soient épurés et désinfectés de la présence des capsumons sauvages et ce, dans un délai de dix ans.

« Si vous n'agréez pas à ces conditions d'ici la Pentecôte, vous vous exposerez à de terribles représailles de la part des forces de l'ordre Siciliennes, mais aussi de la part de tous nos alliés. »

La Présidente lève les yeux de la feuille et conclut :  
\- Avec les alliés qu'ils clament, les deux seules options qui s'ouvrent à nous sont d'accéder à leurs demandes ou de chercher nous aussi des alliés et déclarer la guerre.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas accéder à leurs demandes ! proteste Domino. Et je ne dis pas ça pour protéger mon organisation ! Vous savez…  
Le Ministre de l'Écologie l'interrompt d'un mouvement de la main.  
\- Oui, nous savons parfaitement que sacrifier les capsumons reviendrait à nous suicider à petit feu. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus attendre gentiment qu'ils nous déclarent la guerre ! Nous ne sommes pas des bœufs menés à l'abattoir !

La Ministre de la Guerre se masse les tempes.  
\- Bon sang, entre attendre qu'ils viennent nous massacrer et entamer les hostilités, je préfère tout de même la seconde option. C'est peut-être équivalent à se suicider par peur de mourir, mais cela nous permettrait de conserver notre honneur.  
\- Et les capsumons ! intervient le Ministre de l'Écologie.  
\- Qu'en pensent les principaux intéressés ? interroge la Présidente en se tournant vers Lorelei et Slenderman.  
Les deux pokémons sans visage s'entre-regardent.  
« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… » commence la créature tentaculaire.

La sirène rhénane lui donne un coup de coude, le rappelant à l'ordre.  
\- Dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre, il est nécessaire que le peuple des capsumons demeure libre de soigner les écosystèmes terrestres. La seule option qu'il nous reste est malheureusement la guerre. Néanmoins j'aimerais vous rappeler que nous avons sur nos adversaires l'avantage d'avoir des troupes de capsumons capables de se débrouiller au combat sans l'aide des humains.  
\- Qu'est-ce à dire ? s'enquiert le Ministre de l'Intérieur.  
Lorelei sent qu'elle marche sur des charbons ardents.  
\- Simplement, tempère-t-elle, que vous pouvez considérer les armées régulières capsumones comme vos alliées.

\- Attendez, interrompt la Présidente. Vous disposez d'armées ?  
Lorelei cligne des yeux comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Nous sommes un peuple à part entière, avec notre propre politique, nos propres clans, nos propres conflits. Bien sûr que nous avons des armées !  
\- Et vous ne les avez jamais utilisées contre des humains ?  
Lorelei interroge silencieusement Slenderman, qui secoue la tête.  
\- Notre peuple a pour loi traditionnelle de protéger les humains, pas de les massacrer, explique la sirène.

Une sourde hostilité se dégage néanmoins du gouvernement européen. Domino a l'impression d'être de trop au milieu des négociations.  
« Nous sommes face à un cas de force majeure » intervient Slenderman « et dans l'optique de sauver le plus grand nombre d'humains il est malheureusement nécessaire de se battre contre, et donc sans doute de blesser ou tuer un plus petit nombre. Rappelez-vous que notre peuple n'hésite pas à se sacrifier au quotidien et sans broncher pour votre confort et vos loisirs. Il est peut-être temps de nous renvoyer l'ascenseur, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

La Présidente acquiesce doucement.  
\- Néanmoins nous nous devons de rester suspicieux et prudents. C'est la première fois en cinq cent ans de cohabitation que nos deux peuples ont la moindre relation politique. Vous comprenez que nous marchons en terrain inconnu.  
La créature de cauchemar fait un geste de compréhension.  
« Nous sommes évidemment dans une situation exceptionnelle. Il ne s'est fallu que d'un individu pour encourager de telles relations. Puisque que le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, comme dit l'adage. Profitons de cette association temporaire pour en tirer le meilleur parti. »  
\- Nous avons besoin d'en débattre entre nous, si vous le permettez, indique la Présidente.

Domino, Lorelei et Slenderman se lèvent sans broncher et quittent la pièce. Une trentaine d'heures plus tard, ils apprennent la déclaration de guerre entre les Régions Européennes situées au nord de la chaîne de montagnes alpines, et celles situées au sud.

* * *

Shym tripote nerveusement l'anneau de son oreille droite. Elle sent que quelque chose est en train de se produire, mais elle ne parvient pas à définir quoi. Elle a trop besoin de rester concentrée sur le réseau de communication et sur la surveillance de Gulliver pour dissiper son énergie en courant de droite et de gauche dans tout le GQ.  
En attendant, elle filtre et réorganise les différents appels du réseau, secondée par Megara dont l'aide est de plus en plus précieuse au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

\- Crois-tu, Meg, qu'ils aient réussi ? finit par interroger la femelle chromatique.  
« Réussi quoi ? » rétorque la mentalie en se léchant un pied avant.  
\- Abattre le cerveau de nos ennemis. Mettre fin aux massacres.  
L'évolie psychique se passe nerveusement une patte derrière l'oreille.  
« Aucune idée » admet-elle. « Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, nous ne pouvons pas tirer de plan sur la comète. Il vaut mieux éviter de se causer de faux espoirs ou de fausses frayeurs. Ne crois-tu pas ? »

La mewtwo acquiesce.  
\- Tu as raison, sans doute. Mais tout de même, je suis impatiente de savoir les résultats ! Crois-tu que nous recevrons beaucoup de compliments pour notre initiative ?  
« Alors c'était vous ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. »  
Les deux pokémones se retournent, glissant presque du dos de la Wyrm. Lorelei se tient là, accompagnée de Clio et de Domino. Les trois femmes ont un rapide échange, puis l'humaine s'approche, furieuse.  
\- Bon sang, Shym, Megara, ne recommencez PLUS JAMAIS !

Deux paires d'yeux clignent de stupeur sous deux paires d'oreilles pointues.  
\- Mais… mais… mais… bredouille Shym. Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? Quel mal y a-t-il à… Oh non ! Ils se sont fait prendre ? C'est ça ? Ils se sont fait prendre ?  
Domino se prend la tête à deux mains.  
\- Non, Shym, tes agents ne se sont pas fait prendre. Ils ont juste massacré des civils au passage, et cet « incident diplomatique » est en phase de rentrer dans l'histoire sous la dénomination d' « attentats de Catane » en tant que déclencheur de la première guerre civile européenne.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est bien ou pas ?

Domino souffle, s'efforçant de garder son calme.  
\- Non, Shym, ce n'est pas bien. Toutes les négociations politiques ont été précipitées, nous avons failli tous nous retrouver en prison, une épée de Damoclès est toujours suspendue au-dessus de nos têtes, nos ennemis n'en sont que plus déterminés à massacrer ton peuple, mais à part ça, tout va bien.  
De grosses larmes de remord perlent aux yeux de Shym et roulent le long de ses joues.  
\- Oh, Domino, je suis tellement désolée, je pensais bien faire ! Je pensais qu'en abattant leur chef, je pourrais empêcher tout conflit ouvert, mettre fin à la persécution sans même à déclarer la guerre ! Mais j'ai tout fait de travers ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Elle éclate en sanglots. L'humaine s'approche timidement et lui tapote l'épaule pour la réconforter.  
\- Va, ce serait bien arrivé tôt ou tard, avec ou sans ta direction. J'espère juste que Meg et toi – et vous deux aussi, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de Clio et de Lorelei – vous saurez tenir votre langue. Officiellement, tes agents ont agi de leur propre chef et tu n'y es pour rien. Vu ?  
\- Vu, approuve Shym en reniflant.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson "heart of the dragon" de Dragonforce.


	15. Lame impardonable

_6 – 16 mai 516_

* * *

Domino a désigné Slenderman – ambassadeur de Mew-le-Père – et Clio – capable de parler à la fois le langage des pokémons et celui des humains – pour l'accompagner. Tous trois ont été priés de s'installer à proximité du Conseil de l'Europe, d'où les membres officiels du gouvernement ont décidé de diriger la guerre qui se prépare. Sapin et Loredana ont été désignés suppléants de Domino au QG de la Team Rocket, alors que tous s'attendaient à voir Shym être nommée à cette fonction. - Shym est trop jeune, a alors expliqué Domino. Elle manque d'expérience. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant. Je ne veux pas risquer de la voir agir impulsivement. La mewtwo n'avait pu que baisser la tête en serrant son shaymin contre sa poitrine.

À présent, Domino est engagée jusqu'au cou dans un guêpier duquel elle risque fort de jamais parvenir à se sortir. Le gouvernement mettant le nez dans ses affaires, le passé sulfureux de son organisation sera bientôt notoriété publique, et sa liberté d'action, un rêve oublié. Elle secoue la tête. Elle doit rester positive. Se concentrer sur son devoir plutôt que de craindre pour elle-même. Ce qui est en jeu est bien plus important que sa liberté, bien plus important que la Team Rocket. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne vaut la peine d'être sauvée seule, sans penser à sauver le reste. D'abord, se concentrer sur les grandes choses importantes. Les petites choses moins importantes suivront automatiquement.

* * *

\- Général Stewart.  
Le soldat se met au garde-à-vous. Derrière lui, une équipe complète de six pokémons l'imite.  
\- Ah, fait le général, vous faites partie des unités mobilisées ? Il était temps, le train démarre dans quatre minutes.  
\- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, Général.  
\- Rappelez vos monstres dans leurs capsules et embarquez. Ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre en civilités.  
\- Général, oui mon Général !  
La recrue s'exécute, escaladant l'escalier. Rapidement il trouve le siège dont le numéro correspond à celui de sa convocation, et il s'installe, sixième et dernier occupant du compartiment. Raidement, il se présente. Ses compagnons font de même. Tous ont en poche la même lettre émanant du gouvernement européen.  
« Soldat,  
« En raison de fortes tensions politiques entre les régions de la moitié nord de notre belle Europe, et celles de la moitié sud, la mobilisation des troupes de réserve a été déclarée. Attention car il ne s'agit pas d'une déclaration de guerre mais bien d'un simple renfort de troupes en vu de sécuriser le pays.  
« Vous êtes mobilisé sur le site du Fort de Fréjus. Veuillez vous préparer et embarquer en suivant les instructions du billet de train ci-joint.  
« Veuillez agréer, etc.

* * *

Le Fort de Fréjus est une installation militaire de défense datant de la Dernière Guerre et du Grand Cataclysme, situé au-dessus du tunnel ferroviaire du même nom, lequel abrite la gare permettant l'accès au fort. Depuis les tours de surveillance, il est possible d'avoir la vue dégagée sur les montagnes descendant en direction de Turin, dans l'est. C'est l'un des accès les plus logiques pour quiconque souhaite attaquer Strasbourg depuis la Sicile, en prenant en compte bien entendu la protection que le Royaume Pokémon de la Méditerranée offre du côté de la mer du même nom.  
\- Allez, ne traînez pas !

Les mobilisés, officiers en premier, soldats ensuite, descendent du train au pas cadencé, sous la lumière dispensée par des mucioles et lumivoles installés dans des alcôves creusés dans la roche du tunnel.  
\- Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux !  
Les troupes s'éparpillent parmi les bâtiments du fort. Pas le temps de s'installer, on se contente de poser son paquetage sur la couchette désignée avant de se retrouver dans la cour centrale.  
\- Gaaaaa-rde à vous !  
L'ordre est exécuté en un seul mouvement.  
Il ne faut que le temps de lire une liste aux militaires bien entraînés pour qu'ils se répartissent sous l'ordre des officiers désignés. Les capsumons jaillissent de leur prison sphérique. Les tours de garde sont distribués. Les ordres sont donnés. Ce n'est, après tout, pas plus compliqué qu'à l'exercice.

* * *

Vincenzo Ponti se dresse d'un bond, quittant sa chaise, à l'annonce de la nouvelle.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- L'information vient tout juste d'être confirmée par un de nos agents postés dans les Alpes, assure le messager. C'est la secrétaire de feu Guiseppe Almuzara (le messager a quelques gestes religieux de respect) qui vient de transmettre le message. La passation de pouvoir n'ayant pas encore été confirmée à la totalité de la famille…  
\- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, ils laissent un message sur le mauvais répondeur au lieu de m'appeler moi. Peu importe.  
Le nouveau Parrain de la Cosa Nostra joint ses mains par le bout des doigts, réfléchissant. Il ne pensait pas que les choses iraient aussi vite. Il espérait que l'ultimatum lancé publiquement par les gouvernements du sud aux gouvernements du nord suffirait à paralyser ses adversaires. Il espérait même, dans une certaine mesure, voir le nord ramper aux pieds de ses marionnettes politiques en s'excusant et en faisant de son mieux pour complaire à ses désirs. Une donnée du problème lui échappe certainement. Quelque chose n'est pas clair. Pourquoi ses ennemis ne tremblent-ils pas de peur ? Quelle menace aurait-il oublié de brandir ?

\- Monsieur, murmure une voix timide dans l'interphone. La famille de Sardaigne demande des précisions concernant la fabrication et le montage des armes secrètes. Vers qui dois-je les rediriger ?  
Les armes ! Voilà l'erreur ! Il a oublié de placer ces terribles armes dans la balance. Le public en est encore à voir dans leur effet l'attaque de capsumons sauvages. Malheureusement, il ignore tout ce que son prédécesseur avait en tête à leur sujet, et quelles sont les autres étapes du plan qu'il avait mis sur pied. Il se retrouve seul à devoir improviser avec le peu d'indices qu'il a en main.  
\- À propos de ces armes, combien de temps faudrait-il pour les acheminer jusqu'à Turin ?  
\- Deux jours, Monsieur.  
\- Hum.

Il réfléchit profondément. Ça serait bien plus rapide s'il pouvait attaquer à l'aide de capsumons, mais d'un autre côté, peut-on vraiment faire confiance à pareilles créatures pour détruire leurs semblables ? Non, non. Il doit envoyer de l'artillerie humaine.  
Feuilletant ses documents, il localise une usine-dépôt que son prédécesseur a cessé d'exploiter plusieurs années auparavant. Les armes contenues sont différentes de celles utilisées ces derniers mois en Sicile pour effrayer la population et la soumettre, plus grossières, plus encombrantes, mais elles semblent parfaites pour l'attaque et la prise d'une place forte.  
\- Prévenez Mario Rossi à Genève. Il est temps de sortir les canons de la forêt. Nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que d'autres troupes n'arrivent au fort.

* * *

C'est à la faveur d'une nuit nuageuse que les agents mafieux, dirigés par Mario Rossi de Genève, installent les canons à peine nettoyés et remis en état, transportés depuis leur cache abandonnée par voie ferroviaire. Avoir des amis haut placés est un avantage indéniable, quand on souhaite réaliser des actions contrebandières ou pour le moins secrètes. Péniblement, des pokémons tirent des charrettes et des wagons à flanc de montagne, sous les coups de fouet et de trique des humains les encadrant. Les ordres fusent. Tout doit être en place avant l'aube, afin d'échapper à la vigilance de leurs ennemis et de les surprendre à la faveur de la nuit.

\- Mais, s'ils ont des capsumons psychiques capables de ressentir notre présence ? s'inquiète un sbire. Son chef pointe du doigt un étrange mécanisme.  
\- Nous sommes à couvert. Guiseppe Almuzara avait prévu le coup. Il savait que le chef des capsumons est une créature psychique avec des pouvoirs surnaturels. Impossible de traverser le voile de ténèbres qui nous protège.  
Impressionné, le sbire contemple rêveusement l'appareil censé le protéger.

La base du mécanisme est un large cylindre vertical, alimenté par trois capsumons électriques et trois capsumons des ténèbres. Ficelés, les monstres ont abandonné l'idée de se débattre depuis bien longtemps. Des éclairs lumineux, légèrement teintés de jaune et de bleu, émanent des créatures électriques, tandis que des créatures ténébreuses jaillissent des sortes d' « éclairs » noirs faiblement auréolés de bleu et de violet. Des câbles conduisent cette énergie vers le haut de l'appareil.  
La tranche supérieure du cylindre est ornée d'une tige métallique au bout de laquelle est perchée une grosse sphère de même matière. Plusieurs autres sphères, la plus petite en bas et la plus haute en haut, ornent la partie inférieure de la tige. En plissant les yeux, le sbire remarque des sortes d' « éclairs » noirs jaillissant de la sphère supérieure. En les suivant des yeux, il constate qu'ils forment une sorte de bouclier au-dessus des troupes mafieuses.

\- C'est une bobine Tesla avec amplificateur, explique le chef.  
Il pointe d'autres systèmes similaires traînés par d'autres pokémons.  
\- Ça permet de passer inaperçu des capsumons extralucides et d'éviter leurs attaques. Contrairement à la bobine Tesla classique, qui ne fonctionne qu'avec de l'électricité, celle-là a été modifiée pour conduire l'énergie des ténèbres.  
\- C'est impressionnant, remarque le sbire.  
\- Bof, rétorque le chef en haussant les épaules, c'est l'ancien modèle, ça. Pas très portable. Impossible d'attaquer avec. Mais c'est tout ce qu'on a sous la main pour le moment. Question de temps.  
\- Bien sûr, répond le sbire sur un air d'approbation.

Les canons sont mis en place. Les pokémons sont maintenus dans la soumission la plus totale par des sortes de bonnets les empêchant tout à la fois de parler, d'entendre et de voir. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils puissent communiquer entre eux un plan d'évasion, ou pire, discuter avec ceux du camp d'en face. Les premiers projectiles sont chargés dans leurs lanceurs. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, l'attaque contre le fort est lancée.

* * *

Le girafarig contemple le lever de soleil sur les montagne, la nuit a toujours l'air de durer un peu plus longtemps qu'en plaine – illusion d'optique, bien entendu. La nervosité d'avoir été, avec son dresseur, appelé en garnison, n'aide pas à avoir un point de vue objectif. Il frissonne sous son caparaçon aux couleurs de l'uniforme réglementaire. Toute la nuit, sa nervosité lui a fait voir des mouvements et fait entendre du bruit là où ses sens étendus ne voyaient rien de vivant. Il est temps qu'arrive la relève. Il a besoin de repos.  
Un bruit fracassant provenant du flanc de la montagne le tire de sa méditation.  
Un sifflement suit, puis un boulet de métal s'écrase à quelques mètres de lui, le projetant dans la direction opposée.  
Il parvient à peine à se rattraper.

Dans les pâles lueurs de l'aube, il plisse des yeux en scrutant la montagne. Son poil se hérisse sur son échine, et la tête au bout de sa queue claque des mâchoires de terreur. Il avait vu juste. Son instinct animal, ses yeux et ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il aurait dû se faire plus confiance, il aurait dû sonner l'alarme.  
Il se secoue. Pas le temps de mettre Paris en bouteille. Prenant ses pattes à son cou, il se précipite dans l'escalier, sonnant l'alarme. Il n'a rien à se reprocher. Il a fait de son mieux en montant la garde. À présent, il va faire de son mieux en se battant aux côtés de ses camarades et de son maître.

Le bombardement continue pendant plusieurs heures. Réfugiés à l'intérieur de la forteresse, les défenseurs ne subissent aucune perte, uniquement quelques égratignures pour les plus téméraires jetant un coup d'œil par une fenêtre au mauvais moment. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle a commencé, l'attaque cesse.

Les officiers humains se précipitent dans la salle de réunion. Quelque chose cloche. Cette trêve n'est pas logique. Sans doute doivent-ils s'attendre au pire, comme l'arrivée soudaine d'une nouvelle arme – pokémon ou autre – plus redoutable que le pilonnage qu'ils viennent d'essuyer.  
La sentinelle pokémone pousse un cri. Un humain monté sur un tauros et tenant un drapeau blanc est en train de faire de larges signes à l'entrée du tunnel de Fréjus, demandant à parlementer.  
Prudemment escorté et protégé par de puissants pokémons, un lieutenant est envoyé parlementer. Il revient rapidement.  
\- Ils veulent que nous capitulions.

Le général en souffle de la fumée par les narines.  
\- Capituler ! CAPITULER ! Tant que je serai vivant, nous ne capitulerons pas ! Une unité d'attaque à distance de renfort va bientôt arriver. Nous allons leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.  
\- Mais, Général, proteste son adjudant, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer des humains !  
L'intéressé secoue la tête.  
\- Vous préférez attendre bien sagement qu'ils viennent nous massacrer ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée.  
\- Général, mon Général ! La falaise est prise ! Ils pénètrent par le tunnel !  
\- Et bien, quoi, repoussez-les !  
\- Impossible mon Général ! Ils possèdent des armes tuant instantanément les capsumons !  
\- Comment ?!

C'est la panique dans les rangs, la panique dans le fort. Les pokémons hésitent à se défendre contre ces humains qui les attaquent semble-t-il à mains nues. Les assiégeants n'hésitent pas à user de moyens déloyaux pour venir à bout de leurs adversaires.  
Quelques canons et tromblons auront suffi à prendre le Fort de Fréjus.  
Les renforts posent le pied sur la montagne au moment où le général se fait égorger.

* * *

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cet affront !  
Le gouvernement européen est en émoi. La nouvelle du massacre du Fort Fréjus s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Sur la table, devant chaque personne rassemblée, se trouve la copie d'un pamphlet de propagande distribué en grand nombre dans toutes les régions du sud alliées à la Sicile.  
\- Mais si nous réagissons, proteste une voix, nous ne ferons que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu !  
« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire marche arrière » rétorque Slenderman. « Si nous hésitons, nous nous ferons écraser. Mais après tout » ajoute-t-il prudemment « ce n'est que mon avis. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de prendre des décisions à votre place. »

La Présidente fait signe au pokémon qu'il n'y a pas de mal et que sa parole ne sera pas prise comme un affront.  
\- En attendant, il est nécessaire de faire quelque chose contre ça !  
Domino brandit la copie du pamphlet qui se trouve devant elle.  
\- Et que pouvons-nous faire ? soupire le Ministre de l'Intérieur.  
Domino se renfrogne. Le gouvernement est lent à réagir. Mais elle a désormais les mains liées. Ce n'est plus une affaire de luttes de pouvoir entre groupes criminels, c'est devenu une affaire politique publique.

En attendant que les ministres trouvent une solution ou prennent une décision, elle plie et déplie en accordéon la feuille couverte de caractères d'imprimerie. La teneur globale des textes, est que l'Europe du Nord s'est mise à traîtreusement rassembler des troupes de combat suite à la provocation des attentats du Vendredi Saint. D'après la feuille, cette provocation supplémentaire serait la preuve indéniable qu'une partie de l'Europe a décidé de prendre les armes contre le reste du pays. En réponse à cet acte de cruauté, de toute évidence monté par des capsumons psychiques, il deviendrait plus que jamais nécessaire de détruire les capsumons sauvages et de contrôler ceux nés en captivité. Le tout, bien entendu, dans l'optique de libérer l'humanité de l'oppression des capsumons. Le texte fait même le lien entre les fausses attaques sur humains orchestrées par la mafia, et l'attentat du Vendredi Saint.

Furieusement, elle réduit la feuille en charpie. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Un ramassis de mensonges et de demi-vérités, dans le seul but de manipuler le peuple. Elle ne comprend pas comment les gens du Sud peuvent se laisser berner aussi facilement.

* * *

Après quelques jours de délibérations, le gouvernement européen finit par décider de rassembler ses troupes. De nombreux dresseurs inexpérimentés se portent volontaires pour rejoindre les faibles effectifs de l'armée régulière, car cette dernière semble, aux yeux de la population, une bande de pantins aimant marcher au pas et parader en uniforme, sans pour autant savoir se battre, puisqu'il n'est plus nécessaire de se battre entre pays depuis si longtemps que la guerre paraît n'être un concept abstrait et dépassé issu du fin fond de l'Histoire plutôt qu'une menace réelle.  
Aux volontaires humains il faut rajouter les pokémons sauvages qui se sont laissés persuader par le réseau de communication de Shym qu'il est plus efficace d'agir sous les ordres des humains plutôt que de lutter contre ce peuple sans distinction de camp.

Apprenant ces mouvements de troupes, la Mafia et ses alliés ont tôt fait de rassembler leurs propres effectifs les plus redoutables et de se précipiter à la rencontre de ces bleusailles tout juste capables de suivre les ordres – et encore, pas forcément en rang.  
La rencontre a lieu dans la vallée de Villach, dans l'Est des Alpes, au fond de laquelle serpente la Duel accompagnée par ses affluents. Dans la partie sud de la vallée se trouve une colline surmontée par la forêt de Mittewald et bordée par le lac de Faaker. La Drave coule au nord de ladite colline et c'est dans les petits villages à son Nord et à son Est que les troupes des Armées Réunies des Pokémons et des Humains se rassemblent. Elles auraient pu passer inaperçues si la mafia n'avait eu par un heureux (ou malheureux, suivant le point de vue) hasard un agent posté sur la crête.  
Tirant des canons, la Mafia remonte la route E61, traversant les montagnes.

\- Rassemblement, ordonne la voix du Général Caragain dans les hauts-parleurs. Je répète : rassemblement. L'ennemi a été repéré. Vous devez à tout prix atteindre la colline avant lui. Je répète : rassemblement général sur la colline de Mittewald.  
Les nouveaux engagés sont nerveux. Ils n'ont encore jamais eu l'occasion de coordonner les attaques de leurs pokémons. Vont-ils être à la hauteur ? C'est bien beau de se battre en duel ou en équipe le dimanche pour s'amuser, mais là, c'est autre chose, c'est du sérieux. Certains n'en ressortiront pas vivants.  
À nouveau le général donne des ordres. Les divisions Sol et Combat vont être manœuvrées afin de contourner la colline par la E66 puis la E55, et attaquer par l'ouest, surprenant l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, la division Eau traversera la Drave pour prendre la colline par le nord.  
Le plan paraît simple et le facteur temps, du côté des Armées Réunies.

Dove le sablaireau aiguise ses griffes, attendant patiemment aux côtés de son binôme humain, une femme aux cheveux auburn, que la troupe se mette en marche. Il ne comprend pas très bien toutes les implications politiques qui sont la raison de sa présence ici, mais ce n'est pas important pour lui. Sa dresseuse est à ses côtés, après tout.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Dove, assure la femme en lui flattant la tête.  
Tout va bien. Il a confiance en elle. Il ne va pas s'inquiéter.  
\- Rats-taupes nus, en première ligne ! ordonne le chef de division.  
Les dresseurs venus accompagnés de taupiqueurs accourent aux premiers rangs.  
\- Tous les autres, en ordre derrière eux. Attention au départ, et marchez bien au pas !  
Humains et pokémons sont concentrés. De leur discipline dépend la réussite de la proche rencontre avec l'ennemi.

Frigorifié par l'altitude et la fraîcheur de l'aube, Petitpeton le bekipan claque du bec, agrippé docilement à l'épaule de son dresseur. Il remercie sa chance d'avoir un humain assez costaud pour le transporter de la sorte, ayant presque pitié du laggron qui se traîne juste devant son bec. Pour une raison inconnue, les pokémons ne doivent pas être gardés dans leurs pokéballs – du moins, pas tous. Petitpeton suppute qu'il s'agit d'une précaution en cas d'embuscade, permettant de gagner de précieuses secondes. Les combats professionnels, à la télé, se gagnent parfois à la seconde, en tout cas. Sans doute est-ce pareil pour cette espèce de camp de vacances et de remise en forme. Dingue, comme les humains peuvent avancer en troupeau comme ça sous prétexte que c'est des « vacances » alors que pendant le reste de l'année, ils font tout pour y échapper.

La rivière est passée à gué, mais la division Eau est ralentie dans son élan. Petitpeton en profite pour échanger quelques mots avec le laggron. Ce dernier lui répond de quelques coassements de mépris.  
« C'est pas des vacances, petit, c'est la guerre. On en ressortira pas vivants. »  
Le bekipan ne peut qu'admirer la capacité du laggron à faire preuve de roleplay.  
\- Halte ! ordonne le chef de division.  
Il semble déboussolé. En tendant l'oreille, Petitpeton parvient à saisir quelques paroles au sujet de diversion-mais-on-était-censé-prendre-la-colline-a lors-on-fait-quoi-maintenant ?  
Il hausse les épaules. Quel manque d'organisation, ces vacances à la campagne !

La division Eau reste immobile pendant de longues minutes. Des explosions la font sursauter. Petitpeton est envoyé, en sa qualité de pokémon volant, jeter un œil à ce qui se passe.  
« Les canonniers bombardent en direction du sud ! » crie-t-il au pokémon psychique chargé du relais de communication avec les humains.  
De nouvelles balles-graines s'élèvent dans les airs depuis l'est de la vallée, tombant sur le col. Dans ses jumelles, le brigadier peut distinguer des formes, hommes et véhicule set machines de guerre, descendre la E61.  
\- Ah. Diversion. Je comprends mieux.  
Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête.  
\- Oups.

Le galop d'un frison remontant les lignes du bataillon Eau se fait entendre. C'est le brigadier de la division Électrique qui arrive en renfort.  
\- Bon sang, qu'attendez-vous pour passer à l'attaque ? S'énerve-t-il.  
Il n'a même pas pris le temps de descendre de sa monture avant de s'adresser au brigadier Shonsp de la division Eau.  
\- Vous ne voyez donc pas que l'ennemi est en train de gravir la colline ? Nous devons à tout prix l'en empêcher !  
\- Nous ne l'empêcherons plus de l'atteindre, grommelle Shonsp. Par contre, avec votre aide, nous pouvons toujours l'encercler. C'est déjà ça de pris. Combien sont-ils ?  
Petitpeton se prépare à s'envoler pour aller aux nouvelles, mais c'est un autre pokémon qui est envoyé à sa place. Une magnifique lakmécygne décolle gracieusement.

Petitpeton sursaute en voyant l'oiseau blanc faire une cabriole soudaine et retomber comme une pierre. Shonsp se précipite en avant, le roigada servant d'interprète sur les talons. Les autres humains se précipitent eux aussi au chevet du pokémon blessé, brisant les rangs malgré les ordres de leurs supérieurs.  
Petitpeton parvient tout juste à entrapercevoir le cygne alors qu'il se dissout. La première victime de la guerre vient de mourir sous ses yeux. Le brigadier Shonsp se redresse, serrant les poings. Alors, c'est ça la guerre ? Perdre un à un ses amis, ses alliés, ses pokémons ? Il ne le permettra pas.  
\- On attaque. On cercle la colline, et on passe à l'attaque. Donnez tout ce que vous avez.  
Le brigadier de la division Électrique approuve.  
\- Rendez-vous dans trois quarts d'heure en haut ? Propose-t-il.  
\- Rendez-vous dans trois quarts d'heures en haut, approuve Shonsp.

Pendant ce temps, plus au nord, les divisions Sol et Combat sont coincées par la rivière. Les ponts ne sont pas assez nombreux ni assez larges pour leur permettre de passer assez rapidement. Se séparant d'une poignée de main, les deux divisions tentent d'aborder l'obstacle de manière différente. La division Sol se rabat sur les ponts tandis que la division Combat traverse à la nage.  
Le courant est fort.  
Dove, faisant docilement la queue pour passer sur le pont, admire ses compatriotes capables de lutter contre l'eau et de faire traverser les humains en les portant. Il ne leur en veut pas de recevoir l'ordre de garder leurs forces pour se battre et d'abandonner les créatures de sol à leur triste queue sur le pont. La guerre, c'est la guerre. Dove en a assez entendu parler de par les anciens de sa communauté pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Les humains et les pokémons apprivoisés, par contre, apprécient moins la situation. En compagnie des autres pokémons sauvages, Dove se met en devoir de les apaiser.

Soufflants comme des bœufs, les divisions Eau et Électrique, dirigées par Shonsp et Lulli, chargent. Les troupes de la mafia font un véritable carnage dans leurs rangs. Humains et pokémons tombent sous les balles, sous ces armes interdites et taboues dont ils ignoraient pour certains jusqu'à l'existence. Une fois à portée, l'ennemi est arrosé copieusement, puis électrocuté.  
Petitpeton est fier de lui, fier d'avoir participé à une si terrible charge. Mais malgré sa fierté, il reste terrorisé. Il a vu des morts. Ce n'est pas un camp de vacances et d'entraînement, comme les autres années à la même période. C'est la guerre, comme dans les histoires, comme dans les livres. La guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû recommencer.

Un lourd boulet de métal s'abat à deux pas de Petitpeton et de son dresseur, les projetant sur le côté. D'autres suivent, à intervalles de temps réguliers. Le dresseur de Petitpeton se relève péniblement, pour se jeter sur le côté, évitant un projectile dévalant la pente.  
\- Ils s'enfuient ! Ils s'enfuient ! hurle le brigadier Lulli du haut de son frison. Ne les laissez pas se replier !  
\- Laissez-les fuir ! ordonne Shonsp de son côté.  
Il grimpe sur les épaules du roigada.  
\- Laissez-les fuir ! Rassemblez-vous et tenez la position ! Les canonniers ne vont pas tarder !  
Il échange un rapide regard avec le roigada, cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux du pokémon. Ce dernier acquiesce. Les canonniers viennent en effet de se mettre en place, lui envoyant un message télépathique indiquant où mettre les troupes encore debout à couvert.

Des sifflements retentissent au-dessus des têtes des combattants. D'énormes boules végétales, des rochers, des blocs de glace et des giclées d'acide s'écrasent sur l'arrière de la colline.  
\- Vous voyez ? lance Shonsp à Lulli avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Si nous les avions poursuivis, nous nous serions pris le bombardement sur la tête.  
\- Humpf, rétorque l'intéressé.  
Le roigada, aux aguets, pousse soudain un cri d'alarme. Il secoue la manche de Shonsp pour attirer son attention.  
\- Quoi ? grogne l'humain.  
\- L'ennemi se regroupe derrière la colline, informe le roigada par télépathie. Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer.  
\- Nous préparer à quoi ?

De terribles détonations lui servent de réponse. Des boulets de métal sont crachés par les machines que la Mafia a positionnées hors de vue des Armées Réunies, et s'écrasent au-delà de la colline.  
\- Ils bombardent nos artilleurs, explique le roigada.  
Les deux brigadiers échangent un regard perdu. Que doivent-ils faire ?  
\- Les tirs des artilleurs faiblissent, continue le roigada. Ils vont tenter de pousser l'avantage au corps-à-corps.  
Quelques taupiqueurs et triopikeurs jaillissent entre les pattes du frison qui se cabre de surprise.  
\- La division Sol arrive en renfort, traduit le roigada.  
\- Il était temps ! soupire Shonsp.

Des hurlements bestiaux roulent sur le sommet de la colline. Des soldats portant l'uniforme européen dévalent la pente. Ils agitent au-dessus de leur tête d'étranges bâtons.  
\- C'est la division Sol ? s'enquiert Lulli.  
\- C'est une diversion, explique posément le roigada.  
\- Ils ont massacré l'ennemi ? s'étonne Shonsp.  
\- Ohé, c'est une diversion, répète le roigada.  
\- Ils ont l'air plus féroces que joyeux, remarque Lulli.  
\- C'EST L'ENNEMI EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE DIVERSION, VOUS ÊTES SOURDS OU QUOI ? tempête le roigada.

Trop tard. Les Armées Réunies réagissent trop tard.  
Malgré les renforts apportés par la division Sol qui est enfin parvenue à passer le pont, la Mafia et ses alliés profitent de l'effet de surprise. Les pokémons se dissolvent sous le feu nourri des balles. Les humains contemplent, hagards, ces étranges blessures que leurs ennemis leur causent à distance. Ils ne comprennent pas.  
Le roigada a beau faire de son mieux pour repousser les assaillants, ses forces l'abandonnent petit à petit. Les petits projectiles sont lancés à une trop grande vitesse pour qu'il puisse les arrêter, et ses pouvoirs psychiques sont sans effet sur les soldats mafieux.  
Lulli dégringole par terre le frison vient de se dissoudre. Le roigada sait qu'il n'a plus qu'une chose à faire.  
\- Courez ! Je vous couvre !  
Il s'abrite dans la coquille de son symbiote des balles se fichent dedans. L'humain prend ses jambes à son cou et dévale la colline.

Les pokémons capables de creuser des galeries tentent le tout pour le tout dans le but de protéger les troupes restées en retrait et les survivants en pleine fuite. Dove en fait partie. Le sablaireau creuse plus profondément qu'il n'en a l'habitude, cherchant à échapper au sol imbibé de l'eau rejetée par les pokémons aquatiques. À cette profondeur, et avec la gadoue au-dessus de sa tête, il est compliqué de localiser les troupes ennemies au seul bruit de leurs pas. Dove est obligé d'estimer sa position d'après la distance parcourue, ce dont il n'a pas l'habitude.  
Lorsqu'il estime être arrivé à bonne hauteur, il remonte vers la surface, prudemment, et se fait marcher sur le museau. Il siffle, avise un bâton creux pointé vers lui, se roule en boule afin de se protéger. Le sol est remué fortement par les taupiqueurs et triopikeurs, déséquilibrant les humains et donnant à Dove l'occasion de sortir son dard empoisonné et ses griffes affûtées.  
Il y a un humain de moins dans les lignes ennemies.

Petitpeton couvre la retraite de son dresseur en crachant de puissants jets d'eau, mais malgré son zèle, la Mafia les rattrape. Les balles sifflent. Un tortank crache un ultime hydrocanon, reçoit un boulet en plein thorax, s'écroule, disparaît.  
\- On va pas s'en sortir, gémit le dresseur de Petitpeton. Enfuis-toi !  
L'humain s'écroule, touché à la jambe.  
\- Enfuis-toi ! Répète-t-il.  
Le pokémon secoue la tête et se blottit contre son humain. Ce dernier rampe par-dessus son compagnon, le dérobant du mieux qu'il peut aux regards ennemis. Peine perdue. L'humain est retourné par un soldat ennemi, achevé d'un coup de poignard, et Petitpeton est fait prisonnier.

D'autres humains et pokémons subissent le même sort. Les Armées Réunies, mal entraînées, ne suivent plus aucun ordre. Plus personne ne prend la peine de se retourner pour tenir tête à la Mafia. C'est la débandade la plus totale. La rivière est traversée à la hâte. La brigade Combat, restée à l'arrière-garde en attendant de recevoir des directives, regarde passer les fuyards sans vraiment comprendre. Apercevant l'ennemi, elle est prise d'un dernier sursaut de bravoure suicidaire, et va se briser sous le tir nourri des armes à feu. Les survivants prennent leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste.

\- Cessez-le-feu !  
L'ordre se répand au sein des troupes mafieuses. Les rangs se reforment. Les armes sont rechargées.  
\- Laissez-les fuir. Arrêtez la poursuite. Contentez-vous de prendre le plus de prisonniers capsumons possible. Les humains, abattez-les.  
Le chef sourit en coin. Les pokémons vont être brisés et forcés à travailler pour eux dans les usines d'armement. Quant aux cadavres humains, ils témoigneront de la violence des combats et démoraliseront leur ennemi. La première bataille, et c'est la Mafia qui l'emporte. Le Ciel est de leur côté. Ils vont purger la face de la Terre de la présence nocive des envahisseurs extraterrestres. L'Europe vit dans le luxe et la fainéantise depuis trop de siècles. Il est grand temps que ça change. Que les humains reprennent leur destin en main, qu'ils l'arrachent aux capsumons. Sous peu, un jour nouveau va s'élever.

* * *

Père acquiesce doucement en écoutant le rapport de bataille, transmis télépathiquement par le réseau de communication de Shym. L'incapacité des pokémons psychiques à toucher les ennemis traduit l'utilisation de boucliers à base d'énergie des ténèbres. Pourtant, il était possible par moments de les localiser, ce qui signifie que les boucliers individuels portatifs ne sont pas encore totalement au point. Néanmoins, la technologie humaine évolue vite, et il sait, pour avoir participé à un combat contre pareilles armes, qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer ces artefacts. Surtout lorsque leur construction implique d'utiliser l'énergie des ténèbres.

Les pokémons ont besoin de suivre l'exemple de leurs ennemis et d'investir en recherche et développement. Ce qui, en terminologie pokémone, veut dire que l'heure est venue pour Père de donner naissance à de nouvelles formes de vie. Il fait les cent pas dans son repère. Il est le dernier mew encore en vie. Il est le Patriarche et le Guide de son peuple. Il ne peut pas risquer de disparaître simplement parce que son peuple a besoin de nouveauté. Mais il ne peut pas non plus abandonner son peuple parce que son égoïsme lui commande de ne rien faire qui pourrait nuire à sa propre personne !

Il se bat les flancs de sa queue. Il n'a pas le choix, pourtant. Il va devoir faire ce que d'autres ont fait avant lui. En espérant que l'énergie qui reste dans son corps suffise à mener à bien son projet.  
Assis en méditation, il déclenche le processus irréversible par lequel son esprit va être emprisonné dans une formation cristalline, libérant des quantités formidables d'énergie de vie dont il imbibe son environnement. Il infuse le tout d'un fort sentiment de justice, et d'une capacité accrue de lutte contre des armes injectées d'énergie des ténèbres. Il a besoin d'au minimum un œuf de cette nouvelle forme de vie. Peu importe son apparence, peu importe son caractère, tout ce qui importe, c'est sa combativité, son esprit de justice, et sa lutte contre l'énergie des ténèbres.

Quelques rochers, une touffe de plantes, un filet d'eau, un déchet de métal sont touchés par le sortilège. Mew-le-Père se délaye peu à peu dans l'air, aspiré par les quatre points sur lesquels le sortilège s'est focalisé. Bientôt, il ne reste de son corps qu'un objet cristallin en forme de fuseau, qui retombe lentement au sol. Quatre œufs roulent au sol au sein du repère. Quatre œufs de pokémons. Quatre nouveaux êtres encore inconscients dans lesquels Mew-le-Père a déposé tout son espoir.

* * *

Kami cligne des yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il le sent au plus profond de lui : quelque chose ne va pas. Accroupi dans la salle des commandes du Dragon, Arceus tourne la tête dans la direction du mewtwo.  
« Je l'ai senti moi aussi » murmure la créature au poil angora.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? souffle Kami.  
« Je ne sais pas » répond le Dragon. « Mais ça nous concerne tous les trois, en tout cas. Et l'ordinateur aussi. Il s'agite au point que j'ai du mal à penser. »

Après vérification, les jabberwockies, qui ont suivi Arceus jusqu'à bord du Dragon, sont également en émoi.  
« Comment se fait-ce ? » s'interroge Arceus.  
\- Je descends voir, répond Kami.  
« Je t'accompagne » propose le Gardien de la Roue.  
\- Non, proteste le mewtwo. Tu dois rester ici, ou le Dragon perdra son programme.  
« Aurais-tu peur que je me fasse manger par des jubjubs ? » plaisante le pokémon aux yeux verts.

Kami hausse les épaules.  
« Allez, monte. Une fois n'est pas coutume. »  
Le Fils du Père s'exécute, mal à l'aise. L'énorme pokémon bondit hors du sas le plus proche, galopant dans les airs. Écoutant son instinct, il voyage jusqu'à un lieu isolé et sauvage.  
« Je suis trop grand » dit-il à Kami. « Descends et va voir. »  
Le mewtwo se glisse dans la tanière, griffant ses hanches trop larges aux parois de l'ouverture. Nerveux, Arceus gratte la terre autour des racines de l'arbre sous lequel se trouve la cavité.

Un feulement de détresse, poussé par la voix physique de Kami, le fait sursauter. À grands coups de sabot, le pokémon angora commence à dégager un passage, appelant d'une voix angoissée. Le haut du corps de Kami, couvert de poussière et de larmes, jaillit par l'ouverture, faisant sursauter Arceus. Le pokémon psychique porte dans ses bras une couvée d'œufs de pokémon ainsi qu'un cristal poli et fusiforme. D'un simple regard, le Gardien comprend la situation.

« Que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Occupons-nous de ses derniers enfants. »  
\- Je ne… je ne le pourrai pas…  
« Tu es leur seul famille. »  
\- Comment ça ? Comment pourrais-je être leur famille ? Je n'ai pas de parents !  
« Vous êtes nés du même Père » corrige Arceus. « Tu es leur grand frère. À toi de leur transmettre les valeurs familiales. »  
Kami baisse les yeux sur les œufs blottis contre sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Ces œufs auraient dû être ceux pondus par Shym après s'être accouplée avec lui. Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel ?

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « Unforgiving blade » de Hammerfall


	16. à Duna

_du 17 mai au 3 juillet 516_

* * *

Slenderman, accompagné par Clio, avance en traînant les pieds dans le couloir qui mène à la salle du Conseil des Ministres. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, les humains sont lents à réagir, et les tribus de pokémons se disputent pour savoir qui va faire quoi, savoir si les pokémons sauvages sont plus forts ou plus faibles que les pokémons apprivoisés, et nombreux autres sujets similaires.  
« Il faudra bien leur dire » murmure Clio. « Nous ne pourrons pas cacher cet échec plus longtemps. »  
« J'ai comme l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à devoir partager de déplaisantes informations » répond l'ambassadeur en désignant les ministres déjà installés.  
Leurs mines sont basses et ils ont les yeux cernés.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclame la Présidente. Nous devons absolument vous parler des derniers évènements. J'espère que cette convocation au pied levé ne vous dérange pas trop ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répond Clio avec un sourire. Les circonstances le demandent, et nous en sommes conscients.  
Ils s'installent à leur place, et le défilé des mauvaises nouvelles commence. Tout d'abord, les troupes des Armées Réunies sont engagées entre les Carpates et les Alpes, préparant une invasion de cette partie du territoire européen qui n'est ni clairement rattaché au Nord ni clairement rattaché au Sud, dans le but de diminuer les possibilités de ravitaillement des armées adverses. Lorsque la Présidente se tourne vers Slenderman pour lui demander ce qu'il en est de la surveillance de la Méditerranée, celui-ci baisse la tête.

\- Nous avons perdu Charybde et Scylla, annonce Clio. Elles sont tombées en tentant d'empêcher un convoi militaire de traverser le détroit. Le Royaume de Méditerranée a été fortement refroidi par cette perte, qui est tout simplement irréparable.  
Les humains décident d'une minute de silence en hommage aux deux guerrières. Les deux pokémons sont impressionnés : ils en communiqueront la nouvelle à leur peuple.  
\- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire des hommes et des capsumons installés dans les Carpates ? interroge Clio.  
\- En remontant le Danube depuis Brno et Vienne, répond le Général en Chef des Armées, il sera possible d'agir et de repousser l'ennemi tout en maintenant une voie de ravitaillement par convoi de loutres aquatiques.  
« Des musteflott » traduit Clio pour Slenderman.

\- Pour le moment, continue l'humain, la moitié des troupes sont avancées en direction de Györ, en exercice.  
\- Ne serait-il pas plus sage, suggère Slenderman par le biais de Clio, de mettre en place un camp fortifié à partir duquel des opérations de reconnaissance pourraient être lancées ?  
L'humain secoue la tête négativement.  
\- Les troupes ont besoin d'exercice. Ce sont des volontaires, ils ne savent pas agir en groupe. Le simple fait d'obéir à un ordre est difficile pour eux.  
\- Mais pas impossible, continue le pokémon.  
\- Je serais plus tranquille si nous pouvions être absolument certains de la réactivité des troupes.

Pensivement, la créature tentaculaire agite sa tête sans visage. Son instinct lui dit que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne voit pas quoi. Un messager ouvre la porte de la salle à la volée, missive en main.  
\- Attaque surprise ! Les armées ennemies sont sur notre flanc Ouest alors que nous les attendions sur notre Est. Apparemment, l'ennemi était posté à Budapest, mais ça n'a pas été confirmé à temps pour permettre à nos troupes de se préparer.  
L'assemblée se met à murmurer. Pourvu, oh, pourvu que l'ennemi n'ait pas le dessus !

* * *

Simon Lemonte n'est qu'un simple soldat, un soldat à peine enrôlé, mais un soldat décidé. Il a écouté les discours de ses supérieurs, et il s'est rendu à l'évidence : les capsumons sont des créatures démoniaques qu'il faut à tout prix détruire ou pour le moins contrôler. Il serre entre ses mains l'arme qui lui a été distribuée, une arme spécialement développée pour lutter contre ces démons, une arme datant du temps d'avant que ces démons n'envahissent la planète – preuve s'il en est que ces armes sont efficaces, puisque les capsumons se sont multipliés après leur disparition !  
Il frissonne dans l'air frais des instants précédant l'aube. Le général transmet ses ordres via les ondes radios, car ils ne peuvent faire confiance aux capsumons psychiques pour ce travail.  
L'assaut va être lancé.

Lentement, silencieusement, les troupes armées de la Mafia s'avancent le long de la route européenne numéro soixante. D'après les éclaireurs, les troupes d'humains manipulés et accompagnés par des capsumons, qui tentent de défendre et de protéger ces démons envahisseurs, n'ont pas encore conscience de la présence de la Mafia dans les environs de la ville de Györ.

\- Ils s'attendent à une attaque venant de l'Est, annonce l'éclaireuse. Mais ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes. Aucune fortification n'est montée, même les démons de roc et d'acier ne sont pas mis en défense autour de leur campement. Nous avons l'avantage, si nous attaquons maintenant.  
Les généraux de division font remonter l'information au quartier général, et reçoivent en réponse l'ordre d'attaquer sur-le-champ.  
\- Mais nous n'avons pas de plan d'attaque ! proteste le Général de Division Bennett.  
\- Peu importe, rétorque le QG. Attaquez !

Les troupes de la Mafia s'avancent, en ordre un peu confus, contournent le campement des Armées Unifiées et se jettent sur leur flanc ouest.  
C'est la débandade.  
Les divisions pokémones se fragmentent, tentent de rejoindre le Danube et les troupes restées en arrière en renfort. L'ennemi les attaque de tous côtés. La Générale de Division Thérèse Vining, montée sur un magnézone, survole l'arrière-garde, laquelle fait de son mieux pour contenir les tirs ennemis.  
\- Ils seront bientôt à cours de munitions ! encourage-t-elle. Gardez espoir ! Allez !

Un tir atteint le magnézone, ricoche sur le corps d'acier du pokémon, et la blesse à l'épaule. Déchirant sa manche, la Générale Vining se fait un rapide et grossier garrot. Elle n'a pas le temps d'aller se faire soigner. Soutenir ses troupes est beaucoup plus important. La plupart de ses soldats sont à peine plus que des enfants, et la plupart des pokémons qui les accompagnent sont des volontaires à moitié sauvages, pleins de courage lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre leur territoire, mais pétrifiés devant des opposants organisés. Par chance, les troupes de la Mafia ne semblent pas avoir de plan bien précis en tête.

Elle continue de faire des allers-retours, Magnézone s'orientant de manière à protéger la frêle humaine de son corps résistant. Il garde en réserve son énergie électrique en cas de situation désespérée. Lui, au contraire de la plupart de ses compagnons de combat, a un minimum d'entraînement et de plomb dans la cervelle. Il est capable de contrôler ses instincts. Pas comme ces gamins gaspillant leurs forces sur des ennemis de toute façon hors de portée.  
« Calmez-vous ! » hurle-t-il de sa voix électrique. « Les plus résistants en défense, les autres, retenez vos coups ! Attendez qu'ils soient à portée ! Préservez vos forces, la bataille ne fait que commencer ! »

Bravement, la femme et le magnézone font de leur mieux pour garder la situation sous contrôle. Sur leur passage, humains et pokémons relèvent la tête, les cris de peur cessent, les rangs se reforment. Mais à peine sont-ils sortis du champ de vision des combattants que le désordre reprend ses droits, que les Armées Réunies cèdent du terrain à la Mafia et se réfugient vers le Danube.  
Désespérée, la Générale esquive une salve qui fauche une douzaine d'humains et de pokémons, et file en direction de l'unité de communication psychique. Un minuscule zarbi en forme de C, complètement terrorisé et perdu, y est gardé par son dresseur et ses gardes du corps.  
\- Communication importante à la division Plante, ordonne la générale en sautant du dos du magnézone. Qu'ils viennent en renfort, immédiatement !

À peine le message est-il transmis que les délicates créatures formant la division Plante se mettent en route, devisant tranquillement. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un exercice, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est sérieux, transmet le noadkoko au sommet duquel est perché le zarbi de transmission. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice.  
Le Général de la division sursaute, talonne son méganium, répète le message au cas où ses troupes ne l'auraient pas entendu. Un sursaut de prise de conscience fait accélérer les soldats. Ils doivent arriver à temps, ou leurs camarades tomberont !  
Malheureusement, le sens de l'orientation n'est pas le fort du Général de Division Faison.

Bennett sourit. L'ennemi fuit et se replie. Pourtant, tout ne suit pas exactement le plan. Ses troupes étaient censées rabattre les diaboliques capsumons vers les contreforts des Carpates, au Nord-Est. Au lieu de cela, l'ennemi se regroupe et se dirige calmement en direction du fleuve !  
\- Malédiction ! Jure-t-il.  
Il talonne sa monture – un cerf cruellement harnaché de sorte qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et ne puisse se rebeller contre son maître – et se précipite vers le centre de communication.

Le responsable de l'obéissance des souris électriques servant de batterie sursaute, comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge. Il se raidit au garde-à-vous.  
\- Communication urgente ! rugit Bennett.  
\- Oui chef ! Bien chef ! Tout de suite chef !  
Le combiné est arraché des mains du soldat.  
\- Bande d'incompétents ! éructe le Général de Division. Vous n'avez pas vu où vous les avez repoussés ? EN PLEIN SUR UNE COLLINE ! Traîtres ! Comment pensez-vous que nous puissions les déloger de leur putain de colline, hein ? Ils sont planqués derrière des démons de roche et d'acier !

En haut de la colline, regroupés autour de Vining, quelques dresseurs accompagnés de pokémons roche et acier tiennent bon. Un steelix forme un rempart d'un côté, tandis que de l'autre, un galeking, une archéodongue arrivée la veille de la lointaine Asie et une minotaupe forment un second rempart. Le front et l'arrière sont tenus par un tyranocif, un gigaithe et un rhinastoc. Au milieu, les humains font de leur mieux pour garder les pokémons calmes et sous contrôle. Quelques membres de la division Électrique – une voltalie, une famille de zéblitz et un couple de pharamps – se préparent à couvrir leurs camarades, dès que l'ennemi sera assez proche.

Inquiète, la Générale écarte d'un signe le gigalithe de l'arrière-garde, cherchant des yeux, dans les lueurs du soleil de la fin de matinée, le reste de l'armée. Ils ne peuvent pas être les seuls survivants ! Il n'y a pas assez de cadavres pour ça ! Même en prenant en compte le fait que les pokémons disparaissent en mourant, il est impossible que les « quelques » morts qui jonchent la plaine soient là tout ce qu'il reste des Armées Unifiées !  
Près du fleuve, là-bas, oui, ce sont les autres bataillons ! Déplumés, mais bien vivants !  
Rassérénée, elle s'agrippe au magnézone et remonte sur son dos. S'ils parviennent à focaliser l'attention ennemie sur eux pendant assez de temps, le reste de l'armée aura le temps de préparer la contre-offensive.

Bennett est horriblement énervé. Avec ces démons résistants aux balles et aux boulets, déloger l'ennemi de la colline de Vámosszabadi ne sera pas une mince affaire. Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait très bien les laisser là-haut, perchés comme des aigles dans leur nid, mais avec les capsumons, il vaut mieux se méfier. Pour peu qu'un seul d'entre eux ait la capacité d'attaquer sur de longues distances, ou de passer sous le champ de bataille pour déclencher de féroces séismes, et c'est la fin de ses propres troupes. Non, plutôt que de les ignorer et de les contourner pour s'abattre sur leurs divisions recroquevillées sur les bords du fleuve, mieux vaut bombarder la colline.

Il faut de nombreuses heures, et épuiser toutes les munitions prévues pour les canons, pour qu'enfin le dernier des démons perchés sur la colline s'effondre. Debout dans ses étriers, jumelles collées aux yeux, Bennett exulte. Le plus dur a été fait. Il peut enfin passer à autre chose.

Ailleurs, Faison et la Division Plante sont en émoi. Ils viennent enfin d'atteindre ce qui la veille au soir était encore le campement des troupes en exercice, et en lieu et place d'armées en plein combat, ils ne trouvent que des morts.  
Saisissant fébrilement le zarbi de communication, il supplie ses confrères de répondre. Il ne peut pas être arrivé trop tard. Il refuse d'être arrivé trop tard.  
Une réponse, enfin, calme ses nerfs à bloc. Le front s'est simplement déplacé. Grommelant contre sa propre stupidité, il manœuvre la colonne de ses soldats, lui faisant faire un demi-tour en arc-de-cercle, comme à la parade. Ça, au moins, ça marche.

C'est le cœur serré que la Générale de Division Wilson détourne ses jumelles du sommet de la colline que défend vaillamment la Générale Vining.  
\- Nous n'allons pas à leur rescousse ? s'enquiert son lieutenant.  
Elle secoue négativement la tête.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ils nous gagnent du temps, explique-t-elle. Ils se sacrifient pour nous permettre de nous préparer à contre-attaquer. Et toi, tu voudrais que nous allions nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans aucun respect pour la vie de nos camarades ?

Le lieutenant est pantois il fixe le sol, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.  
\- Non, nous ne laisserons pas nos camarades mourir en vain.  
Elle fait tourner bride au zèbre électrique qui lui sert de monture, simplement en changeant son point d'équilibre. Elle a besoin de réfléchir. Contemplant l'embrouillamini d'hommes et de pokémons qui sont désormais à sa charge, elle réfléchit au moyen le plus efficace d'organiser ce chaos. Elle est rejointe par le Général de Division Devon, qui pose son airmure à ses côtés.  
\- Les choses ne s'annoncent pas sous leur meilleur jour, remarque Devon.

Wilson se retient de lui répondre de manière sarcastique. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- Avez-vous pu évaluer les forces qu'il nous reste ?  
Il acquiesce, fait son rapport. Wilson se ronge l'ongle du pouce.  
\- Et la Division Plante ? Pas de nouvelles ?  
\- J'ai pu les apercevoir, bien au Sud du champ de bataille de ce matin.  
Wilson s'étrangle.  
\- Pardon ?  
Devon acquiesce.  
\- Arrivés trop tard, sans doute, suppute-t-il. Je leur souhaite bonne chance pour nous rejoindre.  
\- Faison est une quiche, grogne Wilson.

Bennett pose le pied sur le sommet de la colline de Vámosszabadi – ou plutôt, sur le crâne défoncé de la Générale qui a tenu jusqu'au bout cette position avancée. La nuit commence à tomber. Les cadavres de ses ennemis imbibent le sol de leur sang – un peu comme sa blessure en haut de la cuisse imbibe son pantalon. Mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure, après tout. Rien de sérieux.  
\- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous replier vers l'hôpital militaire, mon Général, remarque le soldat sur lequel il s'appuie. Cette blessure est peut-être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît.  
\- Stupide ! rétorque Bennett. Ce n'est rien, et nous sommes en temps de guerre, sur un champ de bataille, qui plus est. Il n'est pas question que je me replie sous prétexte que je me suis retourné un ongle !  
Doucement il glisse vers le sol. Le soldat appelle, les médecins accourent. Trop tard. Stupidement, Bennett s'est vidé de son sang, son « égratignure » étant située sur une artère.

* * *

Kami grogne dans son sommeil et pousse du coude le jabberwocky qui lui bave sur l'épaule. Surnommé Médor par le mewtwo, le poisson-dragon suit son « maître » avec insistance, remuant la queue de bonheur au moindre regard que le pokémon psychique daigne lui accorder. Serviable quoique collant, Médor couve avec soin les quatre œufs laissés par Mew-le-Père lors de son sacrifice. C'est autant d'épargné à Kami, dont les nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve.

Le regard sévère, Arceus fixe la bourse en cuir suspendue au cou du mewtwo.  
« Arrête de te faire du mal » reproche le pokémon au pelage angora. « Oublie le passé et concentre-toi sur ta mission présente. Je ne peux pas encore connecter la Roue en Or au Vaisseau, je te signale. »  
L'intéressé tourne la tête, ne sachant pas s'il doit réagir avec fureur, frustration ou désespoir.  
\- Quoi, il manque encore des pièces ?  
« Encore et toujours » acquiesce le Gardien. « Il manque la connectique. »  
\- Qu'est-ce à dire ?  
« Il me manque les pièces qui permettent de réaliser l'interface entre la Roue et l'ordinateur. »  
\- Bon, soupire Kami, où allons-nous cette fois ?  
« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop » admet Arceus.

La créature angora se plonge dans ses réflexions durant de longues minutes.  
« Voilà, ça me revient à présent. Créelf, Créfadet et Créfollet. »  
\- Et après ça, nous pourrons naviguer le Vaisseau à notre guise, c'est bien ça ? s'enquiert le mewtwo.  
« Pas exactement » explique Arceus. « Il manque encore le système de navigation. »  
Si c'était possible, Kami s'arracherait les cheveux de dépit.  
\- Bon sang, qu'avait-il dans la tête, Mew, lorsqu'il a mis au point cette caisse à savon faite de bric et de broc ? Les humains vont avoir cent fois le temps de tous nous exterminer avant que nous ayons pu reconstituer le Vaisseau !  
« La situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça » tempère le Dragon, se mêlant soudain à la discussion. « Et puis » continue-t-il « je ne suis pas une caisse à savon, même si j'admets qu'une fois désassemblé… »

Kami se masse les tempes, réconforté par quelques coups de tête affectueux donnés par Médor.  
\- Et dans quel recoin perdu de la planète allons-nous à présent ? Et que chercher en premier, la connectique ou le système de navigation ?  
« La connectique ! » réclame le Dragon.  
« Le système de navigation » insiste Arceus.  
« La connectique ! »  
« La navigation ! »  
« Connectique ! »  
« Navigation ! La connectique, elle arrivera très bien à nous retrouver toute seule ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, la voilà ! »

Trois météores se précipitent par le hublot le plus proche, se jettent sur la Roue d'Or, et étendent leurs queues vers les terhals constituant l'ordinateur.  
« Voilà » annonce Arceus en relevant la tête. « Voilà mes trois têtes de lecture, et la connectique qui permet la liaison avec l'ordinateur. Y'a plus qu'à chercher les moteurs. »  
\- C'est ça, grogne Kami. Y'a plus qu'à. Et ils sont où, les moteurs ?  
« Ce sont des dragons, évidemment ! » répond le Vaisseau sur un ton supérieur. « Seuls des dragons peuvent résister aux assauts du vide de l'espace intersidéral. »  
« Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta sensibilité à la glace ? » taquine Arceus en s'installant confortablement au milieu de la salle de l'ordinateur.  
« Y'a pas de glace dans l'espace ! » se défend le Vaisseau.

Coupant court à l'échange, Kami insiste encore une fois.  
\- Où allons-nous, et que cherchons-nous ?  
« Nous cherchons trois pokémons… » commence Arceus.  
« Trois DRAGONS ! » précise le Vaisseau.  
« …capables de voyager à la fois dans l'espace et le temps » continue le Gardien. « J'espère pour ta culture générale que tu as une petite idée de qui ils peuvent bien être ? »  
Fermant les yeux, Kami se remémore ce dont il avait entendu parler par l'intermédiaire de l'ouïe de Kei, il y a si longtemps semble-t-il, lors de son voyage en train à-travers l'Asie.  
\- Palkia, Dialga et Giratina ?

Arceus siffle et applaudit.  
« Bravo ! Je vois que notre Père n'a pas laissé un rejeton trop ignorant ! »  
Avisant le cristal fusiforme laissé par le Mew lors de sa disparition, il ajoute : « Et passe-moi ça, veux-tu ? Je pense qu'en le mettant en suspension quelque part sur la Roue… »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, la créature équiforme aux sabots d'or joint les deux artefacts, qui se mettent aussitôt à luire et à vibrer.  
« Exactement ce que je pensais ! »  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclame Kami.  
« Du calme, je me contente de connecter la mémoire de notre Père à la programmation du Vaisseau. Et là, tu vois… »

Une sorte de représentation holographique de Mew-le-Père apparaît entre les pattes avant d'Arceus.  
« J'ai été absent longtemps ? » s'enquiert la gerboise rose.

* * *

\- On les prend en étau ? propose Wilson, contemplant les troupes ennemies, épuisées, rassemblées sur la colline.  
\- On les prend en étau, approuve Devon.  
\- Hum, ça va exposer nos flancs, remarque Wilson.  
\- Vous pensez réellement que les idiots qui sont en face vont pousser l'avantage ?  
Les deux généraux de division échangent un regard puis éclatent d'un rire nerveux.  
\- On ne gagne pas une bataille sans prendre de risque, après tout, admet Wilson.

Les deux Généraux de Division, approuvés par leur supérieur, profitent que leur ennemi est désorienté (Mais pour quelle raison ? Après tout, est-ce bien pertinent d'essayer de deviner le pourquoi du comment ?) et séparent les survivants en deux groupes équilibrés. Remontant vers la colline en formation de V, ils ont dans l'idée de peut-être parvenir à ainsi ouvrir la formation en une ligne de front bien droite, puis de la refermer sur l'ennemi comme les mâchoires d'un piège. Si humains et pokémons respectent bien les ordres et gardent leur calme, ça devrait être possible.

Le QG de la Mafia a envoyé son ordre. La terrible Générale de Division Malone, restée jusqu'à présent en retrait au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, va passer à l'action. À ses ordres, les pires truands que la péninsule italienne ait jamais connus. Des hommes et des femmes cruels, sadiques, entraînés depuis le premier jours au maniement des armes d'avant ce qui n'est désormais plus la Dernière Guerre, prêts à tout pour faire souffrir ou tuer des pokémons.  
S'avançant depuis le camp retranché où elle était postée, la division d'élite marche vers la colline, arme au poing, et bifurque légèrement vers l'Est, afin d'atteindre le flanc gauche de l'armée ennemie et d'ouvrir un passage vers le Danube. Le but de la manœuvre : écraser le moral des troupes démoniaques par cette brèche dans leur ligne d'attaque – ou de défense, peu importe.

Wilson est complètement prise par surprise lorsque les féroces fusiliers de Malone tombent sur son flanc gauche. Elle tient bon, pourtant, sacrifiant toutes les forces électriques que sa monture gardait en réserve. Une odeur de cochon brûlé s'élève, les blessés gémissent et se contorsionnent sur le sol. Les pokémons tombent, se dissipent dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Les hommes sont assoiffés, épuisés, affamés, courbatus, blessés à mort. La moitié de sa division a été anéantie en l'espace de quelques minutes. Celle de l'ennemi n'est pas en meilleur état.

Gardant son sang-froid, Wilson saisit un pachirisu par la queue, le tirant de sous le corps de celui qui sans doute était son dresseur. Sans ménagement, elle le suspend au niveau de son visage par le peau de son cou, et lui ordonne de lancer un certain signal à grand renfort d'arcs électriques.  
Malgré sa terreur, la petite créature obéit.  
Accourant en se protégeant derrière des pokémons d'acier et de roche sortant d'elle ne sait où, la générale voit ses troupes dispersées revenir vers elle.  
\- Nous n'avons pas pu les empêcher d'atteindre le fleuve, s'excuse un lieutenant en se mettant au garde-à-vous. C'est impossible de les repousser, ils marchent sans hésitation sur les cadavres de leurs compagnons afin de monter à la charge !  
\- Leurs munitions ne dureront pas éternellement, rassure Wilson. Et notre ravitaillement en nourriture et en eau ne devrait plus trop tarder. Cela permettra aux capsumons de regagner leurs forces.

Sortant ses jumelles et se perchant sur une pyramide formée par quelques hommes et pokémons, Wilson analyse la situation.  
\- L'ennemi se replie pour se réorganiser et remonter à l'attaque, annonce-t-elle. Ils attendent le ravitaillement.  
Elle descend de son escabeau improvisé et sort de l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme, désormais déchirée et tachée de sang, un zarbi terrorisé.  
\- Communication urgente à toutes les unités ! L'ennemi se replie en attente de ravitaillement. Je propose que nous nous regroupions dans les marais en compagnie de la division Sol qui s'y trouve sans doute encore, avec tout leur équipement.

Quelques phrases sont échangées entre les différents généraux de division et le Général des Armées, et la suggestion est acceptée. Ordre est donné à la division Sol de se préparer à accueillir ce qu'il reste des divisions Électrique, Acier et Roche, ainsi que la division Plante, lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé son chemin. Le repli est couvert par des tirs longue distance lancés par les quelques pokémons qui en sont capables et que leur dresseur ont pu contrôler pour qu'il conservent assez d'énergie en réserve pour effectuer la manœuvre. Quelques colis de ravitaillement en matières grasses permettent aux artilleurs de se restaurer et de continuer le bombardement. Les derniers rayons du soleil teintent de rouge les neiges des sommets alpins.

Wilson et Devon rejoignent la division Sol dirigée par Brewer, qui, depuis les marais, a commencé le pilonnage des ennemis. Brewer accueille les survivants, épuisés, abattus, et leur apporte aussitôt l'assistance nécessaire. Les généraux, néanmoins, s'offrent à peine le temps d'avaler une tasse de café avant de braquer à nouveau leurs jumelles en direction du champ de bataille.  
\- Est-il possible de les repousser ? interroge Wilson.  
\- Je ne le pense pas, répond Brewer. Néanmoins, si les capsumons parviennent, à l'aide d'un ravitaillement correct, à maintenir la pression durant toute la nuit, nous sommes sûr ne de pas perdre un millimètre de terrain, et de gagner un avantage certain pour les combats de demain.

Devon scrute les ténèbres crépusculaires, inquiet.  
\- Qu'en est-il de Faison ? Des nouvelles ?  
\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette quiche de Faison, coupe Wilson. Je ne suis pas sa nourrice.  
\- Je vais tâcher d'entrer en communication avec lui, s'il est toujours vivant, tempère Brewer.  
Il fait signe à l'ossatueur qui l'accompagne. Ce dernier acquiesce et, sautant sur une souche, attire l'attention des artilleurs pokémons. Agitant son os comme la baguette d'un chef d'orchestre, il organise des salves d'une précision mortelle.

Malone grince des dents. Elle a été repoussée. Ses troupes surentraînées de brigands et de coupe-jarrets ont été balayées par un déluge de foudre et de tonnerre. Ils ont certes fait de nombreuses victimes, mais le prix à payer était plus grand que prévu.  
À présent, la division se retire vers le reste de l'armée mafieuse, ramassant sur son passage équipement et rations de survie. Les généraux de la Mafia tiennent conseil à la lueur de lampes dissimulées derrière des écrans, afin d'éviter de dévoiler leur présence à l'ennemi. Car enfin, à quoi bon se donner la peine de se protéger contre les pouvoirs des démons psychiques, si c'est pour se révéler aux yeux du premier crétin venu ?

Les discussions sont interrompues par les détonations terribles. Des paquets de boue explosent à l'aveugle sur la totalité du champ de bataille, sans faire de grands dommages aux hommes, mais les empêchant de se reposer et mettant leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un orage éclate.  
\- Espérons que nos ennemis souffrent autant que nous de la pluie, grogne Malone.

Les Armées Réunies des hommes et des pokémons passent une agréable soirée. Faison a finalement retrouvé son chemin, et les troupes, bien à l'abri dans les marais, couvertes par les tirs à l'aveugle de la division Sol, peuvent dormir, panser leurs blessures et se restaurer.  
\- Je lève mon verre au sommeil agité de nos ennemis ! plaisante le Général de la Division Plante.

L'aube se lève, froide et brumeuse, sur un champ de bataille dévasté. Les troupes de la Mafia se sont éparpillées à la recherche de butin à grappiller et de kits de premiers secours, et les généraux ont tout le mal du monde à les réorganiser à peu près. L'eau manque terriblement.  
\- À mon commandement ! prévient Malone.  
\- Charge ennemi ! hurle la sentinelle. Charge ennemie droit devant !  
Les soldats ont à peine le temps de charger et de mettre en joue. Un troupeau de créatures diverses – monstres préhistoriques couverts de feuillage, bipèdes protégés par des plaques et ornés de cornes cruelles, rapides quadrupèdes cracheurs d'éclairs – les met en déroute.

Des tirs sont échangés, rapides, intenses. Les rangs des deux camps sont éclaircis et élagués cruellement. Malgré l'avantage que les armes confèrent à la Mafia, leurs soldats, épuisés, estropiés, affamés et assoiffés, sont contraints de reculer, encore et toujours.  
Un kilomètre, deux kilomètres, trois kilomètres… jusqu'aux collines au pied desquelles court la E66.  
Malone reprend espoir. Elle organise tant bien que mal une arrière-garde de blessés et d'estropiés incapables de courir afin de couvrir le reste des survivants, faisant gravir les pentes aux plus robustes, sauvant le meilleur équipement. Là-haut, avec un meilleur poste de tir, ils pourront reprendre l'avantage.

Faison grogne. Les plus résistants des pokémons qui sont sous ses ordres ne sont désormais plus suffisants pour contenir les tirs ennemis.  
\- Nous aurions dû éviter de les rabattre vers les collines, remarque-t-il. J'espère que cette erreur ne nous sera pas fatale.  
\- Dans le pire des cas, remarque Brewer, il sera toujours possible d'envoyer des capsumons creuser des tunnels sous leurs pieds.  
\- Je préfèrerais éviter, indique Wilson. Plus mes troupes sont loin de mon ennemi, mieux je me porte.  
\- C'est un style de combat, répond Brewer en haussant les épaules. Distance, corps-à-corps, chacun son truc. Le plus sage étant bien entendu de s'adapter à la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Wilson hausse les épaules, surveille à nouveau les positions ennemies.  
\- Attention ! prévient-elle. Ils préparent une charge !  
\- Tous les lanceurs de graines en position ! ordonne Faison. Dressez un mur !  
\- Montez une digue ! ordonne Brewer. Vite !  
Le choc entre les deux armées est violent, mais les troupes pokémones tiennent bon. La Mafia se retire à nouveau dans les collines, laissant derrière elle quelques cadavres. Quelques pokémons, affaiblis et mortellement blessés, pâlissent puis disparaissent.

Pouce à pouce, pas à pas, prudemment, les Armées Réunies montent à l'assaut des collines. Des sentinelles fouillent sans repos le paysage des yeux, suivant la piste laissée par la Mafia lors de son repli. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombante, parvenues de l'autre côté des collines, que les Armées Réunies cessent les poursuites et décident de monter le camp.  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, grogne Devon. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai la désagréable impression que nous sommes passés à côté d'eux sans les voir.  
\- Nous nous tiendrons prêts et monteront la garde à tour de rôle, voilà tout, répond Faison. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
\- Tout de même, réfléchit Wilson, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, la façon dont ils se sont repliés docilement ? Je suis certaine qu'ils possèdent une sorte de camp retranché quelque part dans la plaine.  
\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant le lever du jour, de toute façon, remarque Brewer. En attendant, dormons.

L'aube voit les rares pisteurs et cavaliers des Armées Réunies lancés sur la piste de leurs ennemis. Un élecsprint les guide, humant l'air à la recherche de la trace olfactive de son gibier.  
De cadavre en moribond, de déchet en déchet, la piste zigzagante est remontée. Traversant la route E66, elle se perd dans les collines basses sur les rives du lac Balaton. L'élecsprint tourne en rond impossible de se décider sur une direction à suivre. Les autres pokémons, et les humains qui les accompagnent, ne cachent pas leur nervosité.  
Une détonation, puis une autre. Le chien électrique s'effondre en jappant.  
\- Guet-apens ! crie le lieutenant Moriattis, bien que ça ne soit pas nécessaire.

Humains et pokémons se mettent à couvert, Moriattis s'organise comme il peut. Étrangement, l'ennemi ne semble pas très agressif. Il en fait part à son supérieur par zarbi interposé.  
\- Ils n'ont plus de munitions ! Attaquez ! répond son général de division. C'est un carnage.

* * *

Kami n'en croit pas ses yeux. Père, Mew-le-Père, son père, se tient devant lui.  
\- C'est… c'est impossible ! Tu es mort ! Tu t'es sacrifié pour… pour…  
La gerboise rose glousse.  
« J'ai sacrifié mon corps, mais pas mon esprit ! Certes, il est presque impossible, ou pour le moins très improbable, que je parvienne un jour à revivre de manière parfaitement indépendante. Mais je ne suis pas mort, pas totalement en tout cas. Comment vas-tu ? »  
Le mewtwo grogne en réponse.  
« Pas bien, on dirait » conclut Mew. « Mais peu importe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

Rapidement, il est mis au courant de l'avancement de la quête des pièces du Vaisseau Originel, ainsi que des dernières nouvelles concernant les relations diplomatiques européennes dont Kami est conscient.  
« Hum… » réfléchit la gerboise rose. « Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux. Mais enfin, ce n'est plus à moi de prendre les décisions. Il te manque le système de navigation et le système d'armement, en tout cas. »  
\- Où se trouvent-ils ? implore Kami. Je t'en prie, dis-le moi !  
« Cela fait très longtemps » rétorque Père en faisant la moue. « Laisse-moi d'abord me remettre de mes émotions, et nous verrons plus tard. »

Distraitement, l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons virevolte dans la salle des commandes du Vaisseau.  
« Arcéus est donc ici, lui aussi. Gardien fidèle, ta tâche est accomplie, tu peux repartir, si tu le souhaites. »  
La créature angora gratte le sol du bout d'un sabot doré, l'air gêné.  
« C'est que » murmure-t-il après un moment « j'ai tellement gardé la Roue d'Or, que… »  
« Ah, je vois » répond Père. « Elle s'est incrustée dans ton corps. Ça te va bien, tu sais. »  
« Euh, merci. »  
« Et toi, Vaisseau, dans quel état es-tu ! Ordinateur en pagaille, incapable de se remémorer sa configuration initiale. Pièces manquantes, navigation impossible, taille ridiculement petite, et pourtant, et pourtant, que de souvenirs entre tes murs ! »

Kami rumine, assis dans un coin. Il n'est pas d'humeur à écouter Mew-le-Père raconter ses aventures de jeunesse. La survie du peuple des pokémons est en jeu, et avec elle, ce qu'il reste de l'âme de Kei, emprisonnée dans le corps de Shym !  
« Kami, ne sois pas triste ! Tu vas bientôt avoir des nouveaux petits frères et petites sœurs à t'occuper ! »  
\- Et pourquoi moi ?! proteste le mewtwo. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'eux ? N'ai-je pas déjà assez de responsabilités ? Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé auparavant ?  
« Je n'ai pas eu le choix » répond sombrement l'intéressé.

Les deux créatures félines se toisent, oreilles plaquées en arrière, babines retroussées, crocs aiguisés.  
\- Je n'y crois pas, rétorque Kami. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois lié par des obligations qu'il te soit impossible de défaire toi-même.  
« Bien, bien, alors dis-moi ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ! Dis-moi comment créer une armée de combattants spécialisés dans la lutte contre ces armes d'acier et de ténèbres dont les humains font usage. Dis-le moi, et je serai bien aise de revenir sur ma décision, et de me plier à la tienne à la place ! »  
\- Justement, j'ai payé de ma personne déjà, et je payerai encore, et encore, et encore, tant qu'il le faudra !  
« J'aimerais bien savoir comment ! »

Père croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Surpris pas la dispute, ni Arcéus ni le Vaisseau ne cherchent à intervenir.  
\- J'ai payé de mon honneur et de mon corps, j'ai brisé des promesses avant d'avoir pu les formuler, et c'est ma propre descendance qui, lorsqu'elle aura mûri et se sera entraînée, ira au combat contre ces humains démoniaques, mourra sous leurs armes pour la survie de nous tous, mes propres enfants, ma propre chair !  
Mew-le-Père en a la mâchoire qui tombe.  
« Tu veux dire… Tu as… Quoi ? »  
\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Des femelles déterminées et moi-même avons décidé de faire des œufs dans le seul et unique but de produire des soldats pour combattre les humains. Tout comme toi tu as sacrifié ta pitoyable vie pour mettre au monde tout juste quatre stupides œufs.

Père détourne les yeux.  
« Je n'imaginais pas que tu irais jusqu'à faire cela. Je croyais que tu te réserverais pour Kei – Shym – pour toujours, mais… »  
Il se roule en boule.  
« En fait, nous sommes plus semblables que je l'aurais cru. »  
\- En attendant, te souviens-tu des autres pièces du Vaisseau ? Ou dois-je encore patienter, perdre mon temps ?  
« Le Vaisseau… Oui, oui, je me souviens ! Il y avait trois dragons ensembles pour former l'armement, et trois autres pour le système de navigation. Les dragons de l'armement étaient de glace, de feu et d'électricité, tandis que ceux de la navigation pouvaient distordre l'espace, le temps et la matière. »

\- Un dragon de glace ? J'ai déjà capturé la Wyrm.  
« Kyurem ? Tu as réussi à mater Kyurem ? »  
Père émet un sifflement d'admiration.  
« Bon, nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver les cinq autres ! Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. »

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « in duna » de Fairyland.


	17. Dans mes rêves

_du 3 au 28 juillet 515_

* * *

« Bien » explique patiemment Mew-le-Père. « Le Dragon Originel s'était écrasé, si j'ai bonne mémoire, en Amérique du Nord. Il est fortement possible que certaines pièces y soient encore. »  
Kami hausse un sourcil dubitatif.  
\- Après tant d'années ? Alors qu'Arceus, pour ne citer que lui, se terrait aux antipodes du point d'impact ?  
« Tu as vu par toi-même à quel point la Wyrm des Glaces est sauvage et stupide » fait remarquer Père. « Le reste du système d'armement est du même acabit. Sauvage, instinctif. Je doute que Reshiram et Kyurem aient réfléchit à deux fois lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé leur indépendance. »  
Kami n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
\- Et tu laisses de pareilles créatures en liberté, hors de contrôle ?

L'intéressé hausse les épaules.  
« Il ne s'est rien passé de bien dramatique en cinq siècles, je te signale. Les dragons sont territoriaux : tant qu'on n'empiète pas sur leurs plates-bandes, il n'y a pas de massacre. Pas comme certains pokémons… »  
Kami ne relève pas la pique.  
\- Ces créatures, sont-elles plus ou moins puissantes que la Wyrm ?  
« À peu près pareil » répond Mew. « Avec l'aide des jabberwockies d'Arceus, tu ne devrais pas avoir le moindre problème. »  
\- C'est toi qui le dis, rétorque Kami avec une grimace.  
Père hausse les épaules.

Le regard perçant de la gerboise rose se pose sur son fils. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond derrière ces yeux d'améthyste.  
« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? » s'enquiert Père.  
\- De quoi voudrais-tu donc que je te parle ? grogne Kami en réponse. D'un plan pour capturer Reshiram et Zekrom ?  
« De toi. »  
Kami se détourne, fouette ses flancs de sa queue.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Père. Rien que tu puisses comprendre, en tout cas.  
« C'est à propos de ta femelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mewtwo se retourne brusquement.  
\- Comment sais-tu ? Comment ?  
La gerboise rose glousse.  
« Je te connais, Kami, comme si tu étais mon fils. Dès que quelque chose te tracasse, c'est toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, une histoire de cul. »  
Kami est choqué par le langage qu'utilise le Père de tous les pokémons. Ce dernier n'en rigole que plus ouvertement.  
« Bon, un peu de sérieux » se reprend Mew. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kami détourne les yeux.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et encore moins de t'en parler à toi.  
Comment son père pourrait-il comprendre sa détresse infinie ? Comment pourrait-il comprendre la douleur immense qu'il ressent en regardant Shym, la pitié qu'il a pour elle et sa loyauté, le vide que chaque jour la perte de Kei continue de creuser dans sa poitrine, l'étau qui enserre son cœur ?  
Il n'y a pas de salut possible pour son âme. Il s'est perdu tant de fois, de tant de façons différentes ! Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire désormais, c'est son devoir de sauver le peuple des pokémons. Rien d'autre.

* * *

Depuis son poste d'observation, le responsable de communications Pedro Modenese contemple la plaine dans laquelle coule la Loire. Le fleuve est large, très large. Il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel dans son pays natal, où les ruisseaux ne sont que de vagues filets d'eau en-dehors des périodes de pluies.  
Il installe le relais radiophonique, surveillant le niveau d'énergie des batteries à base de magnétis. Les créatures démoniaques sont enfermées dans des caisses isolées, maintenues immobiles à l'intérieur, tandis que des pinces-crocodiles drainent leur énergie électrique, les connectant aux composants électroniques du système.  
Pedro ne conçoit aucune pitié envers ces démons tout juste bons à servir les humains. Le fort survit, le faible meurt. C'est ainsi depuis l'aube des temps, et les démons n'y feront pas exception.

Non, les démons n'y feront pas exception. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils font dans l'Est. Les Carpates, les puissantes Carpates, sont tombées entre leurs mains, et les Balkans sont menacées. Si les avancées des troupes démoniaques continuent, le territoire contrôlé par la Mafia au nord de la Méditerranée va être coupé en deux. Comme si la présence de la mer entre l'Europe et le Nord-Afrique n'était pas déjà suffisamment problématique pour transporter les troupes ! Certes, les démons semblent avoir fui la mer depuis la mort des deux créatures du Détroit de Messine, mais la traversée n'en est pas aisée pour autant. Les courants sont déchaînés, les poissons ont disparu, les déchets s'accumulent, le Détroit de Gibraltar n'offre pas un échange suffisant pour permettre de diluer tout ça. C'est la faute des démons, il en est sûr.

Il se relève. Il a terminé d'installer le relais. Ses jumelles collées aux yeux, il scanne le futur lieu de la rencontre. Les troupes démoniaques se sont postées sur la rive Sud du fleuve, en grand nombre. Il peut voir, d'où il est, les horreurs psychiques servant à ses ennemis à communiquer entre eux et à détecter la présence de la Mafia. Il sourit en coin. Les protections offertes par le voile de l'énergie des ténèbres obligent les sentinelles ennemies à s'épuiser pour tenter de voir à-travers, ce qui est déjà ça de gagné sur eux.  
Il attend patiemment le moment, juste avant l'heure du repas, où les troupes ennemies seront les plus faibles et les plus prises au dépourvu.  
Le signal est donné.  
La Mafia se met en marche.

Depuis le clocher en haut duquel il s'est installé, Pedro jubile en contemplant ses frères s'avancer férocement. Les démons sont pris au dépourvu, comme le général l'avait anticipé. Malgré leur nombre, ils reculent, incapables de se défendre ni de reformer leurs lignes.  
Non, ils ne reculent pas tous. Malgré les cadavres des humains à leurs pieds, et la disparition progressive de leurs camarades autour d'eux, une brigade tient bon. De maudites créatures cracheuses de feu, contre lesquelles les balles des fusils manquent d'efficacité. Les autres reculent, et c'est tant mieux, mais ces maudits crache-feu tiennent bon. Rien qu'à voir les corps carbonisés sur la plaine, il en a la nausée. Heureusement qu'il est hors de portée de leur odeur immonde !  
Ses jumelles collées à ses yeux, il cherche la faille, le contournement possible, la faiblesse dont il est possible de prendre avantage.

Le soleil s'incline sur l'horizon. L'ennemi faiblit. Le ravitaillement ne se fait pas il ne peut se faire que par la voie des airs, trop vulnérable, ou souterraine, au risque de blesser plus encore les combattants de feu. L'ennemi a préféré sacrifier une brigade. Tant mieux pour la Mafia.  
Avec délectation, Pedro regarde les derniers résistants s'éparpiller, se jeter au milieu des hommes armés de fusils, tentant désespérément de faire encore quelques victimes à coups de mâchoire ou de griffe.  
C'est la fin. Le soleil darde ses derniers rayons à l'Ouest. Les démons ont reculé jusqu'au bord du fleuve. Le Sud de la plaine est sous le contrôle de la Mafia, qui est enfin en mesure de se venger des défaites dans l'Europe Centrale.

Petro passe la journée du lendemain dans les affres de la frustration. Pour une raison qu'ils refusent de dévoiler, ses supérieurs ordonnent aux troupes de garder leurs positions, sans pousser leur avantage. Il s'en arracherait les cheveux. L'ennemi est là, désespéré, abattu, et au lieu d'aller le cueillir, ses supérieurs préfèrent récupérer les corps de ceux qui sont tombés au combat pour leur rendre un dernier hommage et les enterrer ! Il ne manquerait plus que l'ennemi propose son aide en apportant les pelles et les pioches !  
De rage, il donne un coup de pied dans l'une des batteries, arrachant un cri désagréable à la créature prisonnière à l'intérieur.  
L'attente est horrible. Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à voir, rien ne se passe, rien de rien. Il n'a que sa ration de survie à grignoter, pas même une bière pour passer le temps, personne pour discuter avec lui à la radio.

La journée se passe, morne, monotone. L'aube lui apporte enfin un peu d'animation à contempler. À sa droite, au bord du fleuve, quelque chose bouge. Il s'empresse d'avertir ses supérieurs, qui lui expliquent qu'ils vont tenter de passer le fleuve en contournant l'armée ennemie, pour la forcer à se replier sur la rive Nord, et ainsi parvenir à la repousser plus loin encore. Le plan est parfait. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il échoue. Après tout, si l'armée ennemie avait la capacité de s'opposer aux terribles troupes que la Mafia a envoyées pour passer la Loire et envahir le bassin parisien, ça ferait longtemps que ça se saurait. Pas de mouvements de troupes pendant toute une journée, c'est bien la preuve que l'ennemi est complètement subjugué et impuissant !

Pedro se frotte les mains, les yeux rivés sur la traversée secrète du fleuve. Il est tellement absorbé par le spectacle qu'il ne voit pas, à sa gauche, les armées ennemies se préparer, les troupes aquatiques franchir le fleuve en silence et à toute vitesse, la ligne se déployer.  
Lorsque le soleil permet enfin d'y voir à peu près clair, il est déjà trop tard. C'est en vain qu'il se précipite vers la radio, c'est en vain qu'il appelle ses supérieurs. La colonne de soldats engagée sur la rivière à bord de bacs et radeaux improvisés est à la merci de l'ennemi.

Le piège est simple et efficace. Une ligne de créatures aquatiques puissantes forme un barrage en aval, et leur mâchoire déchiquette tout ce qui passe à portée. Autour d'eux, des créatures plus petites génèrent des tourbillons qui renversent et aspirent les barques. L'armée est siphonnée petit à petit, incapable de s'extraire des eaux. Sur les rives, des créatures diverses font appel à d'autres puissances démoniaques, et des rochers aiguisés jaillissent hors des flots encore et encore. Des cadavres empalés et déchiquetés flottent dans les eaux rougies de sang.  
Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment horrible, deux brigades de démons se mettent à pilonner les soldats de la Mafia qui ne se sont pas encore engagés sur le fleuve, ou qui ont réussi à traverser.  
Des canons sont avancés. Une unité de cavalerie, arrivée par le sud, se jette à corps perdu sur les pokémons dans l'espoir de parvenir à détourner leur attention et ainsi épargner les survivants.

Au soir, le fleuve a lavé ses rives du sang des humains, et les pokémons sont deux fois moins nombreux qu'au matin. Chaque armée campe de son propre côté de la Loire. La relève vient échanger sa place avec celle de Pedro tandis que dans la radio, la voix des chefs hurle et tempête, blâmant les soldats de n'avoir pas su prendre l'avantage.  
La haine est forte. Les renforts vont arriver. Des caravanes en provenance du désert vont apporter de nouvelles armes, de nouvelles munitions, de nouveaux combattants.

* * *

« Oh-oh » remarque Mew-le-Père alors que le Vaisseau survole l'Europe dans son incessant ballet autour de la Terre. « Il y a des choses qui bougent là en-bas, et je n'aime pas trop beaucoup ça. »  
Kami se détourne des quatre poneys combattants sortis le matin même des œufs de Mew, et s'approche du poste de commande au milieu duquel trône Arceus.  
\- Quel genre de mouvements ? s'enquiert le mewtwo.  
« Des mouvements de troupes. Des humains accompagnés de pokémons. »  
\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, Père, remarque Kami. Cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils s'affrontent dans le bassin parisien, et que la Mafia, sous son voile d'énergie des ténèbres, rabat les Armées Unifiées des Pokémons et des Hommes depuis la Loire en direction de la Seine.  
« Toujours est-il que la ligne de front se rapproche dangereusement de Strasbourg. »

Le mewtwo se penche sur la lentille de cristal dans laquelle le Vaisseau peut projeter sa vision, à l'aide d'un ingénieux réseau de terhals mis au point par Kami lui-même.  
\- La ligne de front est encore suffisamment éloignée de la capitale pour ne pas poser de danger pour la sécurité de Shym et de mes couvées.  
« Si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, alors soit. »  
Mew effectue une pirouette.  
« Interception de communications télépathiques en provenance du sol » intervient le Vaisseau. « Je vous les retransmets ? »  
\- Ça peut être intéressant, remarque Kami.

Des voix humaines remplissent la pièce :  
\- L'ennemi s'est installé le long du fleuve, mon Général ! Que devons-nous faire ?  
\- Commencez par ne pas paniquer, et laissez-moi réfléchir. Bon, je vois bien une solution qui nous débarrassera de ces bâtards en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Suivez très exactement mes directives, et tout ira bien. Alignez-vous sur la rive Nord.  
\- La rive Nord, mon Général ? Êtes-vous bien certain ?  
\- Seriez-vous en train de discuter mes ordres ? Exécution !

Des vocalises pokémones les remplacent ensuite :  
« Vous avez entendu les ordres des humains ? Traversez le fleuve ! »  
« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »  
« Ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder. Si nous agissons chacun de notre côté, nous laissons l'avantage à l'ennemi. »

Quelques instants de silence psychique suivent, interrompus par des voix humaines :  
\- Bon sang, ils se sont mis en-travers de notre chemin de ravitaillement !  
\- Demandez des équipes de livraison aérienne !  
\- Trop risqué, avec leurs armes !  
\- Passez par les sous-sols !  
\- Impossible à cause de la nappe phréatique !  
\- Passez en force, alors, bon sang !  
\- Chef, chef ! L'une des garnisons qui nous coupent du ravitaillement est isolée !  
\- Montez à l'assaut !

\- Les imbéciles, commente Kami. C'est clairement un appât, et ils sont en train de mordre à l'hameçon. Regardez ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
Il pointe les mouvements de troupes affichées sur la lentille par le système de surveillance.  
\- Ils ont peut-être l'air isolés, mais ces équipements qu'ils portent n'annoncent rien de bon.  
« Les voilà qui quittent leurs positions » remarque Mew. « Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en stratégie militaire, mais en combat pokémon, lorsqu'on découvre une partie du terrain pour monter à l'assaut de l'adversaire, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée. Ça a tendance à ouvrir une brèche dans les défenses, surtout si on ne prévoit pas la contre-attaque que l'adversaire va forcément lancer en réponse. »  
\- Et bien, tu peux partir du principe que à la guerre, ça fonctionne pareil, rétorque Kami.  
Il secoue la tête et se détourne.  
\- Il y a plus important à faire. Dragon, encore combien de temps avant de parvenir à localiser Reshiram et Zekrom ?

* * *

« Bon sang, si je tenais l'idiot d'humain qui les commande ! » feule Megara.  
\- T'énerver ne servira à rien, répond Shym d'une voix blanche.  
Connectée au réseau de communications, elle a entendu les conversations sur le champ de bataille des bords de Seine, et elle tremble en songeant à la plus-que-probable issue catastrophique.  
« Shym, il faut faire quelque chose ! » piaule la mentalie. « On ne peut pas laisser ces crétins de mâles humains jeter nos troupes dans la gueule du loup ! »  
\- Ce n'est pas mon souci, rétorque sévèrement la femelle chromatique.  
Elle serre contre elle le shaymin que Kami lui a offert.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon soucis, répète-t-elle avec assurance. Ce n'est pas à moi, mais à eux de gérer la situation. Je ne suis que le centre du réseau de communications. Je ne suis que la secrétaire téléphonique. Je ne suis pas générale d'armée.

Le poil hérissé, l'évolie psychique se détourne.  
« Deux jours » gronde-t-elle à voix basse. « Deux jours qu'ils sont coincés dans une impasse. Il serait temps qu'ils se sortent les doigts du cul ! »  
\- Megara ! s'exclame Shym, choquée par le langage utilisé.  
« C'est la pure vérité ! Ils ne font rien, rien de rien, et se contentent de se frapper la tête contre le mur de leurs ennemis ! Voilà deux jours qu'ils s'obstinent à tenter de rouvrir le passage vers l'Est pour des soit-disant raisons de ravitaillement. Alors qu'il y a d'autres solutions bien plus simples ! Le Nord, l'Ouest peuvent les fournir en vivres et en eau potable. »  
\- Ces régions ne sont pas assez riches, tempère Shym. Tandis que la plaine rhénanne…  
« Ce n'est pas une question de richesse du terrain, là, c'est une question de bêtise infinie ! »

La mentalie gratte le sol de ses pattes avant. Ses babines sont retroussées, ses oreilles sont plaquées en arrière, sa queue s'agite nerveusement comme animée d'une vie propre.  
« Non mais, tu les entends ? » continue la mentalie, faisant référence aux dialogues qui continuent sur les canaux mentaux.  
\- Oui, je les entends, répond Shym avec un soupir. Et je n'interviendrai pas. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.  
« Pas ton rôle ?! » s'offusque Megara. « Pas ton rôle, elle est bien bonne ! »  
Elle frotte au sol son oreille blessée, sous l'effet de la frustration et de la colère.  
« Reste ici à obéir aveuglément si tu le souhaites. Je ne le peux pas. Rester ici à les entendre se jeter dans les pièges tendus par la Mafia, perdre leurs troupes, reculer, galérer pour contenir l'ennemi et finalement être trop épuisés pour contre-attaquer, tout cela est au-dessus de mes forces. Je refuse de rester ici une seconde de plus. »

L'évolie psychique s'éloigne en quelques bonds. Avec un soupire, Shym se laisse glisser le long du flanc de Gulliver jusqu'à la pelouse vert tendre. Peu importe ce que dit Megara. Enfin, la mentalie n'a pas complètement tort : il faut faire quelque chose. Mais la mewtwo a déjà son rôle de relais psychique à tenir, et elle n'a pas assez d'expérience de combat pour pouvoir être de la moindre utilité. Sa propre impuissance terrasse son moral. Elle serre Hibiscus un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

La chaleur étouffante de juillet s'est abattue sur la vallée rhénane comme un couvercle, assommant humains et pokémons aux heures de midi. La Wyrm en souffre terriblement, et d'autres pokémons de glace ont été appelés pour la rafraîchir.  
Son regard se perd en direction du terrain d'entraînement des enfants que Kami a faits à d'autres femelles qu'elle. Elle détourne promptement la tête. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être jalouse, que ce n'était pas par amour, que ces petits mourront bientôt à la guerre. Pourtant, quelque part tout au fond d'elle, un pincement lui déchire les entrailles. La vie est bien cruelle.

La silhouette humanoïde d'une des créatures d'ombre se précipite dans se jambes, un large sourire sur le visage. Une noctnitsa. La petite est beaucoup moins effrayante d'aspect que sa mère, avec ses grands yeux remplis d'admiration et d'innocence. Elle ne se rend certainement pas encore bien compte de sa destinée.  
Prise soudain de pitié pour l'enfant-soldat, Shym pose Hibiscus à terre, serrant la nocnitsa dans ses bras.  
« C'est toi ma maman » roucoule l'entité de ténèbres.  
\- Non, murmure Shym doucement. Je ne suis pas ta maman. Ta mère est là-bas.  
Elle oriente la petite nocnitsa en direction du terrain d'entraînement, où les femelles reproductrices entraînent leur progéniture à la guerre.

La nocnitsa cligne des yeux ses courtes couettes d'ombre ondulent.  
« C'était pas une question ! C'est toi, ma maman ! »  
Shym est interloquée.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
La panique commence à la prendre à la gorge, sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi.  
« C'est toi ma maman ! Et tu le sais ! Sans toi, je ne serais pas là. »  
Coulant, ombre silencieuse, à-travers les doigts de la femelle mewtwo, la jeune créature s'éloigne, rejoignant le reste de la couvée.

Shym est soudain prise d'un frisson glacé. Elle enroule sa queue autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. C'est étrange, pourtant, car à force de passer le plus clair de son temps perchée sur la tête de la Wyrm, elle a fini par développer une certaine résistance au froid. Pas au point de survivre dans le blizzard, mais suffisamment pour ne pas frissonner au moindre courant d'air.  
Elle a un pincement au cœur, aussi, et un besoin de compagnie. Besoin d'une amie. Hibiscus, serré fort contre sa poitrine, n'est pas assez.  
\- Megara ?  
La mentalie ne répond pas à ses appels psychiques.  
\- Megara ! MEGARA !  
Seul le silence lui répond.

Elle est prise de malaise. Sondant les environs de son esprit, elle cherche désespérément la présence de l'évolie psychique. Ne la trouvant pas, elle se rabat sur la deuxième personne qui ressemble le plus à une amie pour elle, Domino, Patronne de la Team Rocket.  
L'instant d'après, elle se rappelle que Domino est à présent occupée au Conseil de l'Europe. En désespoir de cause, elle laisse ses pas la mener tout de même vers son ancien bureau, actuellement occupé par Loredana Pastore et le professeur Julien Sapin.

* * *

Les portes du bureau de la direction de la Team Rocket s'ouvrent à la volée. Loredana sursaute, éparpillant les pages du dossier confidentiel qu'elle était en train de mettre à jour. Les feuilles, couvertes de caractères japonais, et qui n'ont jamais été retranscrites en format informatique pour rendre la copie plus difficile et le piratage impossible, mais aussi pour ne pas laisser de trace dans le système central, glissent sur le parquet et sous les meubles. Des photographies argentiques, accompagnées de leur pellicule, reflètent la lumière solaire qui passe par la fenêtre, attirant l'attention de la pokémone qui vient de faire son entrée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que…  
La créature psychique saisit les documents malgré les protestations paniquées de l'humaine.

\- Shym, non, c'est confidentiel !  
\- Ça concerne Kami, rétorque la mewtwo en agitant la photographie. Tout ce qui concerne Kami me concerne moi.  
Elle ramasse les pages, feuilletant, ignorant les caractères nippons qu'elle ne peut lire, se concentrant sur les noms en caractères romains et sur les schémas.  
Elle fronce les sourcils, étale les documents au sol pour mieux les contempler, pousse un cri de détresse, et fond en larmes.

\- Shym, non… murmure Loredana. Non, Shym, tu ne sais rien…  
Rageusement, la pokémone se relève, essuyant ses joues.  
\- J'en ai deviné bien assez, rétorque-t-elle. Kami était avec une humaine, avant d'être avec moi. Une humaine qui est morte. Et la personne qui m'a créée est la même que celle qui m'a torturée c'est cet horrible Professeur Chen !  
\- Non, Shym ! Tu as tout compris de travers ! proteste Loredana.  
\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as peur que je détruise le Quartier Général, et que je mette en péril le sort de la planète en empêchant la bonne coordination des Armées Réunies, répond Shym avec une grimace. Je n'en ferai rien. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour scier la branche sur laquelle je suis assise. Mais dès que la guerre sera fini, Kami aura des explications à me fournir.

Elle secoue la tête et se détourne. Loredana en profite pour rassembler les documents.  
\- Shym, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as mal compris.  
\- Alors, explique-moi ! rugit la pokémone.  
Loredana ferme à demi les yeux.  
\- Si Kami ne te l'a pas dit, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.  
Shym, l'espace d'un instant, envisage de déchirer l'esprit humain qui se trouve devant elle afin d'en extraire les données confidentielles qu'il contient. Elle se ravise. Loredana a raison. Si Kami ne lui a rien dit, c'est à lui qu'elle doit s'en prendre, pas à la faible créature de chair et de sang qui bravement lui tient tête malgré le gouffre qui sépare leur niveau de puissance.

\- Au fait, lance Shym en quittant la pièce, Megara a disparu. Elle n'est plus sur la propriété, et je dépense trop d'énergie en servant de relais de communication pour pouvoir me permettre d'en gâcher en partant à sa recherche.  
Elle claque la porte derrière elle.

Sur le bureau, le calepin de notes de Loredana indique qu'il lui faut rapidement remplir les papiers administratifs confirmant le transfert de Megara à la tête d'une division expérimentale composée et dirigée uniquement par des pokémons.  
Cette division inclut les Fils de Kami les plus aptes à la bataille.

* * *

Au milieu des plateaux d'Éthiopie, la route qui va de Nefas Meewcha à Weldiya passe par une vallée encaissée. C'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus aisé, pour des armées à pied venues du Sahara, de se déverser dans la vallée de Djibouti et de là, atteindre la Corne d'Afrique et ses réserves alimentaires. En effet, la Mer Rouge est toujours occupée par les Pokémons : des récifs de coraux, des hordes de tortues, étoiles et lys de mer, sans compter les dauphins à l'intelligence aiguë et aux pouvoirs psychiques, surveillent la zone, afin d'éviter que les troupes de la Mafia ne se répandent en Afrique Centrale et du Sud par cette voie.

Dans les montagnes, les troupes des Armées Réunies ont été rejointes par un contingent expérimental, dirigé par une pokémone, une mentalie à l'oreille blessée et au caractère hargneux. Des gardevoires ont effectué le transport par téléportation depuis la vallée rhénane, loin au nord. Soignées par les humains, elles prennent un repos bien mérité. Trois n'ont pas survécu à la dépense énergétique nécessaire au transport des jeunes créatures de spectre et de ténèbres qui accompagnent l'évolie psychique.  
Les soldats, habitués par leur culture locale à considérer les pokémons comme des égaux, voire des divinités, ne sont que modérément surpris par l'arrivée de la Commandante Megara.

Des bouquetins couverts de feuilles plutôt que de laine montent la garde. Un monstre de sel transporte nonchalamment des outres d'eau dont les humains se saisissent avec avidité. L'évolie se tient, raide, devant le Commandant des divisions des Armées Réunies qui sont postées dans les montagnes, Sewnet Bishaw. Haut dans le ciel, sous les rayons déclinants du soleil, un pokémon-vautour se laisse porter, surveillant les environs.  
\- Alors, Commandant Bishaw, quelles nouvelles ? interroge la mentalie, en se concentrant pour lui parler télépathiquement. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Je vois des blessés, des impacts de boulets de canon sur les parois rocheuses, et je ressens le vide que laisse la mort d'un des miens.

L'Éthiopien se raidit il n'avait jamais encore rencontré de pokémon pouvant communiquer télépathiquement, et le fait de devoir laisser à l'évolie psychique autant de liberté d'action qu'à n'importe quel Commandant le met plus que mal à l'aise. Mais les montagnes de son pays natal ont toujours été habitées par des créatures étranges et mystiques, ainsi que l'indiquent les préceptes du mouvement rastafari dont sa famille est issue, aussi fait-il de son mieux pour la respecter et la tolérer. Les Voies de Dieu ne sont-elles pas impénétrables ?

Nerveusement, il passe la main dans ses dreadlocks, puis remet en place son képi réglementaire.  
\- Tout s'est passé si vite, explique-t-il en utilisant instinctivement son dialecte natal. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de troupes, l'équivalent de trois divisions, alors que nous étions quatre au matin.  
Megara acquiesce doucement, l'invitant à continuer.  
\- Ils étaient très nombreux, avec des canons. Pas des armes aussi performantes que ce dont les Êtres Sacrés sont capables, bien sûr, mais ils sont passés par plusieurs cols en même temps, se positionnant à des endroits stratégiques. J'ai bien cru que nous allions y passer, car nous étions en manœuvre, dispersés, pas du tout organisés, et les sentinelles avaient été abattues, mais bizarrement, ils n'ont pas bougé. Ça nous a laissé le temps de réagir.

La pokémon remue la queue, flattée d'entendre un humain appeler son peuple « Êtres Sacrés ».  
\- Ce n'est que le lendemain à l'aube que les choses ont commencé à bouger. Nous avions heureusement pu nous réorganiser pendant la nuit, mais à l'aube, le pilonnage a commencé.  
Il pointe dans le paysage l'endroit où ils avaient campé quelques jours auparavant. Les lieux ne sont plus reconnaissables. Les rochers sont fracassés, le sol est retourné et baigné de sang, une bouillie de cactus marque l'endroit où se trouvait une sorte de bosquet. Megara parvient très facilement à s'imaginer la situation, presque comme si les évènements se déroulaient à nouveau, rien que sous les yeux de son esprit.

\- N'aviez-vous pas l'avantage du terrain ? interroge la pokémone.  
Elle prend un malin plaisir à mettre l'homme mal à l'aise, rien que parce qu'il n'est pas une femme.  
\- Bien sûr que nous avions l'avantage du terrain, explique patiemment le Commandant. Nous en avons d'ailleurs profité pour contre-attaquer.  
La créature mauve devant lui le rend de plus en plus nerveux. Décidément, les humains et les Êtres Sacrés sont peut-être faits pour vivre ensemble, mais pas pour _communiquer_ ensemble, et encore moins pour faire de la planification stratégique ensemble. L'entrevue ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été choisi pour collaborer avec un Être Sacré.

La mentalie gratte le sol de sa patte avant.  
\- Et vous n'êtes pas parvenus à les repousser ?  
\- Non, Commandant, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à les repousser. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. D'ailleurs, lors de la contre-attaque, notre centre a subi d'importants dommages, car ils occupaient alors la vallée. Des tireurs embusqués ont décimé notre aile gauche, des troupes montées ont achevé de nous repousser.  
\- Et la position a été perdue, conclut Megara.  
\- Pas entièrement, corrige l'humain. Des troupes de réserve nous ont rejoints, ce qui nous a permis d'organiser la retraite, de nous installer ici en profitant de l'épuisement de leurs munitions, et d'attendre vos renforts.

Une rumeur commence à se répandre au loin, réverbérée et amplifiée par les montagnes.  
\- Ils remontent à la charge, murmure Sewnet Bishaw.  
\- Tâchons de les recevoir correctement, cette fois-ci, tranche la pokémone aigrement.

* * *

Kami observe les cadrans et les indicateurs qu'il a mis en place à bord du Vaisseau en multipliant et reprogrammant les terhals, et en les connectant psychiquement à d'autres pokémons volontaires pour tenter l'expérience placés en sentinelle dans des petites cellules tout autour du Vaisseau. La plasticité de l'assemblage de pokémons ne cesse d'impressionner le mewtwo. Il en fait part à son Père. Ce dernier, silhouette holographique virevoltant dans la sa salle des commandes, se met à glousser.  
« Ah, Kami, Kami, si tu nous avais vus, aux temps de notre jeunesse, avant que nous ne soyons forcés à partir en exil… Mais ce temps est révolu, notre plasticité s'est raidie, et nous nous sommes adaptés à la Terre. Ce n'est pas plus mal, tu sais… »

Un sifflement interrompt la tirade de la gerboise rose. Kami tourne la tête en direction du poney combattant de type plante, lequel tente d'attirer leur attention en direction d'un des couloirs. Projetant son esprit, le mewtwo peut sentir une présence familière. Une présence qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau. L'étonnement le fait se précipiter en avant.  
\- Sérénité !  
La porte s'ouvre la fée protectrice des forêts apparaît.  
« Kami, je suis inquiète ! Je ne trouve plus Père nulle part ! »

La représentation holographique de la gerboise rose se jette dans les bras de son amante.  
« Oh, Sérénité, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »  
« Mew-le-Père ! Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »  
Mains dans les mains, les deux pokémons échangent rapidement les dernières nouvelles les concernant. Puis, la Gardienne des Forêts se met à virevolter à-travers le grand Vaisseau, prenant ses marques, couinant d'excitation.

« Je sais exactement où sont les pièces manquantes ! » annonce-t-elle finalement en se perchant sur l'épaule d'Arceus.  
« Et bien, cap vers les coordonnées en question ! » annonce le Vaisseau d'une voix réjouie.

* * *

Megara laisse son regard divaguer sur le paysage désolé des hauts plateaux éthiopiens. Voilà plusieurs jours que l'armée qu'elle co-dirige est partie à la recherche des troupes sahariennes envoyées par la Mafia afin de les maîtriser et de sécuriser le secteurs. Les troupes du Commandant Bishaw sont braves, et elles ont l'avantage du terrain. Malgré tout, la tâche est malaisée.  
Les populations locales de pokémons sauvages, qui auraient pu les aider dans leurs recherches, sont terrorisées par les actes de cruauté gratuite dont elles ont été victimes aux mains de la Mafia. La plupart ont fui les environs, et celles qui restent se terrent. La mentalie a beau chercher de l'esprit un pokémon assez brave pour leur venir en aide, seul le silence lui répond.

\- Nous avons toujours vécu en paix avec les Êtres Sacrés, explique le Commandant. Même à la guerre, nous avons toujours été en paix. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi les humains se sont mis à se comporter ainsi, et n'ont pas appris à faire la différence entre les humains qui doivent être fuis, et ceux qu'ils peuvent fréquenter. Mon peuple aussi, a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre la guerre et ses enjeux, et la plupart d'entre nous doutent encore.  
Il détourne le regard.  
\- Je ne crois pas à la guerre.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai senti. Vous n'avez pas la conviction. Vous pensez que la guerre ne sert à rien. Mais vous vous battez quand même, parce que vous savez que si vous ne le faites pas, vous mourrez.

\- C'est exact.  
\- C'est une façon étrange de voir les choses. Je ne connais aucun autre être humain qui considère la totalité des pokémons – des Êtres Sacrés – de cette manière. La plupart n'ont de respect et de crainte que pour les plus puissants, ou pour aucun.  
\- Lorsque les Êtres Sacrés sont apparus, nous avons tout de suite compris que le monde était en train de changer. Les Êtres Sacrés nous ont apporté la pluie qui avait disparu, ils ont ramené la fertilité dans nos champs. Ils ont mangé le poison qui rendait nos champs stériles. Ils nous ont appris à vivre ici à nouveau. Le Peuple Élu a été sauvé du Second Déluge par les Êtres Sacrés. Et c'est en leur compagnie que le Peuple Élu fait maintenant la guerre contre les pécheurs qui se sont laissés tenter par le démon.

Megara penche la tête de côté.  
\- Ah, pardon, je me suis laissé emporter, s'excuse l'humain. Dans la vie civile, je fais partie d'un mouvement religieux. Je ne suis pas censé me laisser emporter maintenant que nous sommes en guerre, surtout devant mes troupes.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répond Megara. Je sais que les mâles ne savent pas se contenir.  
Le Commandant Bishaw fait une drôle de tête, mais il ne répond pas à la provocation. Il sait que la violence engendre la violence, et qu'il y en a bien assez sans avoir besoin de se disputer avec un Être Sacré de mauvais caractère, qui plus est nommé au grade de Commandant.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « in my dreams (far away from home) » de Groove Coverage


	18. Dans ces champs sans fin

_du 28 juillet au 4 septembre 516_

* * *

\- C'est bien, encourage Megara. Continuez de chercher de nouvelles montures. Nous pourrons ainsi bien plus facilement nous déplacer.  
« N'est-ce pas aller à l'encontre de nos convictions que de soumettre nos frères et sœurs vivant à l'état sauvage ? » s'enquiert le Fils de Kami.  
La mentalie secoue la tête.  
\- Pas le moins du monde. En nous alliant avec des pokémons sauvages et en les entraînant à nous servir de montures, nous pouvons économiser notre énergie et ainsi, être plus efficaces au combat. Et si nous sommes plus efficaces au combat, nous pourrons libérer la planète et l'ensemble de notre peuple de l'oppression humaine.

« Je comprends mieux » murmure le Fils de Kami.  
Chèvres couvertes de feuilles, lions à la crinière enflammée et cerfs au pied léger piétinent dans le manège aménagé sur le plateau dans le but de permettre aux troupes de Megara de s'entraîner à les monter. Fascinés, les humains ouvrent de grands yeux et en oublient leurs propres manœuvres.  
\- Je ne pensais pas voir un jour pareil spectacle ! s'extasie l'un d'eux.  
Son alligator de sable et d'ombre approuve en claquant des mâchoires.

Une chauve-souris au nez en forme de cœur se précipite en direction du Commandant Megara et s'écrase à ses côtés plutôt que de prendre le temps d'atterrir proprement.  
« Commandant, l'ennemi s'approche ! Dans les gorges ! Ils arrivent, montés sur des membres de notre peuple qu'ils maintiennent obéissants à l'aide de cagoules, mors et autres brides cruelles ! Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents et protégés par un système de boucliers de ténèbres ! Impossible de nous battre contre eux en épargnants nos frères et sœurs prisonniers ! »  
Les yeux de Megara s'écarquillent d'horreur son poil mauve se hérisse sur son dos.  
\- Je préviens le Commandant humain immédiatement.

Ses pattes félines battent le sol froid et dur du plateau sur lequel ils ont établi leur campement. Ils ont été imprudents. Ils sont à découvert, simplement parce que la position pouvait leur offrir de voir et donc de contrôler les environs. Ils ont eu trop confiance dans les montagnes, ont oublié de prendre en compte la fuite des pokémons sauvages ainsi que le regroupement des rares qui sont restés dans leur campement, afin d'y être entraînes. Naïve a-t-elle été. Elle a beau avoir reçu le grade de Commandant, elle a beau être une redoutable combattante et une fine stratège en combat singulier, cela ne lui a pas appris à gérer les situations dans lesquelles elle va désormais se retrouver.

Elle dérape en atteignant la tente de son binôme humain, se maudissant intérieurement.  
\- Commandant Bishaw, c'est une urgence. L'ennemi est dans les gorges, et il monte à l'assaut.  
\- Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! Sonnez le rassemblement !  
Le soldat se met au garde-à-vous un instant avant de se tourner vers le pokémon qui l'accompagne, un léopard d'ombre. Un seul mot d'ordre est nécessaire pour que la créature violette tachetée de jaune pousse un cri terrible, modulé d'une façon précise. Ceux qui ont le malheur de se trouver devant elle sont renversés par la puissance du mégaphone.

En quelques instants, c'est la panique dans le campement. Les soldats et les pokémons se précipitent à leur poste, dirigés par les sentinelles en direction des flancs par lesquels l'ennemi s'apprête à débouler.  
L'attente s'égraine, insupportable, tendue.

Le martèlement des pattes des pokémons prisonniers gronde sourdement, puis devient de plus en plus fort. Le bruit terrifiant roule et résonne dans les gorges, un nuage de poussière s'élève et les troupes engagées par la Mafia pour faire la guerre en Afrique subsaharienne déboulent.  
Rhinocéros, éléphants, et autres créatures du désert capables de porter un humain, sont leurs montures. Les pauvres pokémons n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à leurs cruels maîtres, fonçant droit devant eux, piétinant tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage.  
Les soldats du Commandant Bishaw se jettent de côté pour éviter d'être réduits en bouillie, donnant des ordres aux pokémons qui les accompagnent.

Les balles des fusils de l'ennemi sifflent dans l'air. Les cris des blessés rajoutent au chaos et à la confusion. Bravement, Megara rassemble ses propres troupes malgré le manque de discipline et d'entraînement. Tous bondissent sur le dos de leur nouvelle monture. Ceux auxquels un pokémon capable d'attaques de type plante a été attribué sont placés en première ligne, suivis des Fils de Kami capables eux-mêmes de pareilles attaques. La défense est complètement négligée.  
\- Droit sur l'ennemi ! encourage la mentalie. Faites-les reculer ! Regagnez le plateau !

Des nuées de feuilles et de lianes précèdent les Fils de Kami juchés sur leur monture et précédés de Megara bondissant. L'ennemi, monté sur des créatures capturées dans le Sahel, est vulnérable à la contre-attaque. Les deux vagues s'écrasent l'une sur l'autre. Des balles sifflent, bloquées par les boucliers psychiques que les Fils de Kami dressent pour protéger les des Armées Unifiées des Pokémons et des Hommes. La Mafia recule jusqu'au bord du plateau, puis fait demi-tour dans la plus grande panique.  
\- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! commande Bishaw. Poussez l'avantage ! Poursuivez-les dans les gorges ! Écrasez-les !  
\- Compris, répond Megara.

Son oreille blessée a un mouvement rapide les Fils de Kami s'éparpillent sur le plateau afin d'installer en croupe les humains qui peuvent encore se battre, ainsi que leurs pokémons. Puis les pattes agiles des chèvres et celles, puissantes, des lions, frappent le sol dur et les rochers salés pour se jeter à la poursuite de la Mafia.  
Megara est en tête. Elle s'efforce d'étendre son esprit afin de sentir la direction suivie par les troupes ennemies. C'est très difficile, car les soldats, bien entraînés et équipés, sont à l'abri derrière un bouclier de ténèbres généré par des pokémons maintenus prisonniers à l'aide de machines cruelles.

La folle chevauchée ralentit en atteignant les gorges. Le Commandant humain rattrape la mentalie.  
\- Ce n'était pas très malin de foncer comme ça sans réfléchir, reproche-t-il.  
\- Je suis une pokémone, rétorque Megara sèchement. Je n'ai pas à craindre d'être surprise, contrairement à un humain.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir soutenir un assaut ou pas, explique patiemment Bishaw. C'est une question de prudence.  
\- De couardise, siffle la pokémone d'une voix chargée de venin.  
Ils n'ont fait que quelques pas en avant, lorsque des détonations se font entendre.

\- Ils viennent d'abaisser leur bouclier de ténèbres afin de nous effrayer, explique Megara en se précipitant derrière un rocher pour se protéger. Ce ne sont pas les cavaliers qui nous ont attaqués ce matin. C'est de l'infanterie, qui s'est installée ici afin de nous surprendre après l'assaut de leur cavalerie.  
\- Je ne peux pas crier assez fort pour que mes hommes m'entendent ! se désole Bishaw.  
La mentalie analyse la situation. Les Fils de Kami ont été entraînés à réagir avec ordre à n'importe quelle situation. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ses directives pour le moment. Les humains, par contre, ont l'air perdus.  
\- Je vais faire la transmission, grogne-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Habitués aux étrangetés, les soldats du Commandant Bishaw ne sont pas outre mesure déboussolés en entendant la voix de Megara directement dans leur esprit. Ils rassemblent leur courage, reprennent contrôle de leurs pokémons terrifiés. Ils ont l'avantage du terrain. Des lapins sapeurs sont envoyés sous les pieds ennemis, renversant à la fois les fantassins et les canons portatifs qu'ils ont mis en place. Le sol se met à se mouvoir, comme habité d'une vie propre.  
La division sahélienne de la Mafia n'a pas d'autre choix que de se lancer au corps-à-corps sous peine de se faire avaler par des gouffres que les pokémons des Armées Réunies ouvrent à volonté sur le terrain.

De petits groupes de chaque camp se retrouvent mêlés les uns aux autres au fond de la vallée encaissée il n'y a pas exactement de ligne de front. Chaque petit groupe s'enterre dans des tranchés ou derrière des blocs de rochers sans plus oser bouger.  
Le reste de la journée se passe à échanger des coups de loin, sans vraiment faire mouche.  
\- Un gaspillage de munitions, grogne Megara.  
\- Gaspillage pour eux, corrige Bishaw. Avant de quitter le campement, j'ai fait un appel à renforts. Si mes calculs sont exacts, ils devraient arriver demain.  
\- Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas prévu le coup eux aussi, soupire la mentalie. Si c'était le cas, nous serions pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, et ça serait la mort assurée.

Les deux camps ennemis dorment à peine cette nuit-là à l'aube, des échos de voix et de piétinement les mettent en alerte. Quels renforts sont en train d'arriver ? Qui va se faire massacrer ? Des deux côtés on se prépare à un dernier baroud d'honneur.  
Le sol se met à trembler. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que tous comprennent que les renforts les plus rapides ont été ceux des Armées Unifiées.  
Crachant du sable par leurs naseaux, des hippodocus jaillissent, ouvrant grand leurs mâchoires, libérant des pokémons plus petits mais plus mobiles, accompagnés d'un ou deux humains. Dans le ciel, des libellules-dragons et des scorpions volants planent puis se précipitent sur l'ennemi.

Lorsque la vallée est libre de toute présence mafieuse, le Commandant Bishaw, accompagné par Megara, se précipite pour accueillir les officiers supérieurs en charge des renforts. Un petit oiseau belliqueux, perché sur l'épaule de la Générale de Division chargée de la coordination des actions dans la zone, pousse quelques piaillements de fierté. Il s'agit de toute évidence du messager envoyé par le Commandant Bishaw.  
Les paroles de circonstance sont échangées. Megara, qui ne souhaite pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie des humains, surtout pour discuter de détails stratégiques, s'éloigne pour retrouver les siens et pour réfléchir.

Elle retourne patiemment tous les évènements des dernières trente-six heures dans sa tête. Elle sait qu'elle a négligé un élément. Tout est tellement compliqué, tellement inhabituel, qu'elle est certaine d'avoir omis un élément.  
C'est en voyant les Fils de Kami reprendre l'entraînement des manœuvres montées qu'elle se rappelle la fuite de la cavalerie ennemie. Le fluide d'énergie qui lui sert de sang ne fait qu'un tour.  
Freinant des quatre pattes, elle se jette en arrière, se retourne dans les airs pour avoir à nouveau les pieds du côté du sol, et galope en sens inverse.

La présence de l'ennemi, soudainement révélée par la dissipation du bouclier de ténèbres, frappe l'esprit de la mentalie. Elle a réagi trop tard.  
Les cris de guerre remplissent ses oreilles, réveillant la douleur de son ancienne blessure. Maudits soient les mâles et leur manque de discernement ! Si le Commandant humain avait fait son travail, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !  
La voix terrible du léopardus de l'officier de communication résonne dans la vallée, modulée d'une façon bien précise. Aussitôt, les rangs de défense sont formés pour recevoir la cavalerie ennemie.  
Megara dérape en s'arrêtant, médusée. La Générale des humains a parfaitement anticipé ce que Megara vient tout juste de se rappeler.  
La pokémone est prise d'admiration pour elle.

* * *

\- Heureusement que vous nous avez rappelé à temps l'existence et la survivance de la cavalerie ennemie, remarque la Générale à l'attention du Commandant Bishaw. Sans cette information capitale, nous aurions été surpris par leur arrivée et aurions subi des pertes bien plus élevées.  
Megara grince des dents. Comment ? Comment un mâle a-t-il pu penser plus rapidement, plus précautionneusement, qu'elle, une pokémone de type psy ?  
\- Grâce à votre présence d'esprit, continue la Générale, nous avons pu repousser les armées sahéliennes de la Mafia et les poursuivre dans les vallées, jusqu'à les abattre tous. Les Êtres Sacrés ont été libérés et vont être soignés.

\- Malheureusement, se désole le Commandant Bishaw, les mauvais traitements qu'ils ont subis vont les marquer à jamais. Il va falloir les relâcher dans des zones où ils ne risqueront pas de croiser à nouveau un humain. Ce n'est qu'une demi-victoire.

* * *

\- Père, pour la troisième et dernière fois, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?  
Kami fouette ses flancs de sa queue. Son père, Mew, est depuis plusieurs jours en train de tailler et imprégner psychiquement des gemmes sphériques, cherchant à les faire résonner entre elles.  
« Je travaille » rétorque la gerboise rose. « Recherche et développement. »  
\- Sur quel sujet ?  
L'hologramme de la gerboise rose soupire.  
« Je n'aurai la paix que lorsque tu auras eu des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kami acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Les nouveaux travaux de son père ont au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées, de lui faire oublier Shym, de lui permettre d'arrêter de s'arracher les cheveux qu'il n'a pas à cause des problèmes soulevés par la présence de Reshiram et Zekrom, les deux dragons censés former le système d'armement du Vaisseau.  
« Bien, » commence Mew-le-Père. « Comme tu es pas sans le savoir, du moins, si tu as bien écouté les leçons que Sérénité et moi avons tenté de te donner, nous autres pokémons n'avons pas toujours eu une forme fixe. Il fut un temps, avant notre arrivée sur Terre, durant lequel tous les membres de notre peuple pouvaient modifier leur apparence et leurs capacités. »

« C'est comme ça que certains d'entre nous ont pu devenir les différentes pièces du Vaisseau, » intervient Sérénité. « Père est le seul à avoir conservé la capacité de changer d'apparence et de maîtriser la totalité de nos pouvoirs, voire d'en développer de nouveaux. Il est un peu comme notre banque d'archives. »  
\- Jusque là, rien de nouveau, grogne Kami.  
« C'est là que ma recherche intervient ! » couine Père avec une pirouette. « Je cherche à restaurer, au moins en partie, la capacité des pokémons à changer d'apparence et développer de nouvelles capacités et de nouvelles attaques. »

Kami secoue la tête.  
\- En quoi est-ce que ça peut nous aider, tes pierres ? C'est beaucoup plus simple de continuer à me faire me reproduire avec les femelles les plus puissantes, améliorant ainsi la puissance brute de notre peuple en une seule génération. Il nous reste encore ces capacités naturelles-là.  
« Elles sont trop gourmandes en temps, » rétorque Père, « en plus de nous forcer à envoyer nos jeunes à la guerre. Je me refuse à m'embarquer dans cette direction. Il est nécessaire de trouver un autre chemin. »  
Le mewtwo souffle par le nez, couchant ses oreilles en arrière, bras croisés.

\- Est-ce seulement possible ? grogne-t-il dubitativement.  
« Pour le savoir, je vais avoir besoin d'un cobaye réceptif. »  
\- Comment ça, réceptif ?  
« Et bien, pour le moment, ce que je suis en train de développer n'est pas adapté à toutes les formes de pokémons. Seules certaines peuvent interagir avec les les pierres. »  
\- Et elles sont censées marcher comment ? interroge Kami.  
« Je vais te faire une démonstration » propose Père.

Kami hausse les épaules : il n'y croit pas vraiment. Souriant malicieusement, Père lui lance ce qui ressemble à une bille de verre.  
« Tiens ça un instant… »  
Saisissant l'anneau, l'hologramme de la gerboise rose tend une main à trois doigts en direction de son fils. Le mewtwo laisse échapper un cri de surprise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Kami observe les changements dont il est le siège. Sa queue disparaît, sa fourrure blanchit. Son crâne s'allonge vers l'arrière et se prolonge de senseurs augmentant ses capacités psychiques. Au lieu d'avoir un lien supplémentaire entre son cerveau et sa moelle épinière, de nouvelles connexions s'établissent entre ses deux hémisphères. Ses épaules rétrécissent mais ses doigts s'allongent, augmentant ses possibilités de préhension. Il sent ses réflexes s'affiner en plus de la puissance de son esprit, mais son corps plus faible le rend physiquement plus vulnérable.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? panique-t-il. Ce n'est pas permanent, j'espère ?

Mew-le-Père glousse.  
« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Détends-toi, relâche la pierre, et tout devrait s'inverser. Normalement. »  
\- Comment ça, normalement ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si le phénomène peut être inversé ou pas ?  
« Et bien, l'évolution d'un pokémon est irréversible… » commence la gerboise rose.  
Kami se frappe le front de sa main.  
\- J'aurais pu le parier… soupire-t-il. Tu n'as pas testé tes artefacts avant de m'en donner un.  
« Tu es mon premier cobaye ! » piaille Père. « Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? »  
\- Pas le moins du monde.  
« Essaye celle-là ! »

Kami relâche la première gemme pour se saisir de la seconde. Il retrouve peu à peu son apparence et ses capacités habituelles. Rien d'autre ne se passe.  
« Hum, ça voudrait dire, soit que toutes les pierres ne sont pas encore opérationnelles, soit qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas pareil pour tout le monde… »  
\- Hello, je suis là, rappelle Kami. Et j'ai un problème sur les bras qui est d'une autre envergure que de jouer aux billes avec toi.  
« Bon, bon. Nous continuerons plus tard, alors. De toute façon, j'aurais besoin de toutes les tester sur toutes les formes de pokémons existantes. »

Kami secoue la tête.  
\- Concernant la fusion de Reshiram et Zekrom avec le Vaisseau…  
« Oui, oui, cela est très problématique. Tu dis que tu n'as jamais eu la moindre difficulté avec les autres pièces du Vaisseau ? »  
\- Aucune difficulté pour les fusionner au reste de la structure, répond le mewtwo. La seule complication était à chaque fois de retrouver la pièce manquante et de la ramener auprès des autres. Mais ici, c'est autre chose. Les polarités du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus et du dragon noir aux yeux rouges sont opposées je n'ai aucun moyen de les rapprocher.  
« As-tu essayé d'en approcher un du Vaisseau, de le fusionner, puis d'approcher l'autre ? »

Kami plisse les yeux.  
\- Non, rétorque-t-il sarcastiquement, mais j'ai essayé de les attacher l'un à l'autre et de les faire tourner en rond dans un cirque.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » proteste Mew-le-Père. « Plus sérieusement, il y a forcément une solution ! »  
\- Il faudrait neutraliser leur polarité, murmure Kami. La question est : comment.

* * *

La radio grésille sur la table dressée devant le Général Mansouri. Ce dernier, féroce combattant sahélien, se gratte la tête en contemplant les cartes stratégiques et topographiques étalées devant lui. Les choses sont loin de se dérouler comme la famille Capone le lui avait promis. Les forces éthiopiennes sont bien plus organisées que prévu et les démons qui les accompagnent sont d'une férocité sans égale. Les observateurs ont même rapporté qu'il semblerait que ce soit non pas un humain, mais une sorte de renard mauve à queue bifide qui soit à la tête des troupes. Ces démons, en seront-ils jamais débarrassés ?

\- Il devient urgent de stopper leur avance, annonce une voix dans la radio. Si vous ne faites rien, nous allons perdre le contrôle des montagnes et des champs fertiles qui se trouvent sur les plateaux.  
\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, grogne le Général Mansouri. Les plans que nous avions mis en œuvre pour nous débarrasser des démons sauvages et ainsi les couper d'alliés potentiels n'ont fonctionné qu'à moitié. De plus, nous ne sommes pas les seuls, loin de là, à utiliser de la cavalerie.  
\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? demande la radio.  
\- En ce sens que nous avons beaucoup de mal à maîtriser nos montures, tandis que les démons semblent avoir entre eux une sorte de lien démoniaque, permettant à leur monture de leur obéir comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! gronde la voix dans la radio. Vous avez reçu des ordres, et ces ordres sont de repousser les démons jusque derrière les montagnes éthiopiennes. Si vous ne pouvez pas les repousser, contenez-les. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire comment faire votre travail !  
Rageusement, le Général serre les poings et les mâchoires, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume des mains, faisant grincer ses dents.  
\- Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez fait que reculer et céder du terrain, poursuit la radio. Et perdre des troupes, par-dessus le marché. Alors que si vous étiez restés en place sans bouger, ils n'auraient rien su de votre présence et vous auriez pu continuer de vous positionner dans pertes.

Le Général soupire intérieurement. Ce que raconte le messager transmettant les ordres de la famille Capone n'est pas très logique, mais il se doute bien que de toute façon, tout le blâme retombera sur ses épaules. Alors, il ne répond rien et se contente de prendre note des ordres de ses supérieurs.  
\- Il ne faut surtout pas que les démons se déversent dans la Vallée du Nil. S'ils le faisaient, ils pourraient, en suivant le fleuve, remonter sans problèmes jusqu'en Méditerranée, tout en coupant en deux les territoires que nous contrôlons. Il est donc de la plus haute importance que vous maîtrisiez les montagnes. Compris ?  
\- Compris, répond le Général.  
La communication est coupée.

* * *

La Générale Farrakhan croise les bras tout en toisant du regard les Commandants Bishaw et Megara. Ils viennent de recevoir les dernières informations disponibles concernant les positions ennemies. C'est un lézard électrique qui a par hasard surpris la transmission radio et qui, effrayé par ce qu'il a entendu, s'est précipité pour prévenir les Armées Unifiées.  
Grâce à sa présence d'esprit et à son endurance à la course, la Générale Farrakhan a pu obtenir d'intéressants renseignements. Elle caresse doucement la tête du pokémon épuisé qui s'est étendu en travers de son giron.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de cette information ? interroge Megara. Nous savions déjà que l'ennemi est dans les montagnes.  
\- Mais nous savons à présent qu'il est vulnérable et dans quelle mesure nous pourrions parvenir à le décontenancer, rétorque la Générale. Nous savons à présent que si nous parvenons à le pressuriser suffisamment pour qu'il quitte les montagnes, le prochain point stratégique à mettre en place serait de remonter le Nil tout en faisant de notre mieux pour regagner le contrôle du passage de Suez. Cela permettrait de couper leurs troupes en deux : Méditerranée d'un côté, Europe Centrale de l'autre.  
\- J'approuve cette manœuvre, dit le Commandant Bishaw. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de gagner la guerre seuls, mais nous pouvons faire de notre mieux pour handicaper l'ennemi et ainsi venir en aide au peuple des Êtres Sacrés dans leur combat.

Megara se gratte la nuque de sa patte arrière.  
\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue de l'utilité de l'information, insiste-t-elle. Il serait plus important à mon sens, et plus pertinent, de connaître les points faibles de leurs armes et de leurs défenses, pour pouvoir mieux les écraser.  
\- C'est une stratégie qui certes fonctionne bien en duel, mais ici, nous parlons d'armées entières qui s'affrontent. Il va vous falloir apprendre de nouvelles façons de concevoir la stratégie, Commandant Megara, dit sèchement la Générale.

\- Quelles forces sont en présence ? interroge Bishaw, changeant de sujet pour désamorcer le stérile conflit.  
\- Nous disposons de vingt-neuf brigades, informe la Générale.  
\- Et l'ennemi, seulement vingt-quatre, complète Megara traduisant les paroles du galvaran. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a pu intercepter comme conversation.  
\- Nous avons donc l'avantage du nombre, murmure la Générale. C'est une bonne chose, mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. N'oublions pas que l'ennemi possède des armes dont nous avons oublié la maîtrise, dont nous ignorons le fonctionnement, et qui sont potentiellement mortelles même dans les mains d'un enfant.  
\- Savoir cela est déjà un avantage, par rapport à ne rien savoir du tout, philosophe Commandant Bishaw.

\- Quand nous aurons fini de parler, nous pourrons peut-être monter à l'assaut ? s'impatiente Commandant Megara.  
La Générale Farrakhan lève les yeux au ciel. Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi la pokémone a été envoyée loin des siens pour commander un groupe de combattants. Sans vouloir être méchante vis-à-vis de l'Être Sacré, cette dernière semble bien désagréable, au point de lui faire se demander si par hasard son mauvais caractère aurait été la cause de son envoi en Afrique.  
\- L'ennemi est certainement sur la défensive, répond le Commandant Bishaw. Attaquer maintenant pourrait mettre à mal l'avantage dont nous disposons.  
\- Mais si nous attendons, nous laissons à l'ennemi l'occasion de s'organiser, d'analyser tout ce qu'il a pu voir à notre sujet et de transformer notre hésitation en avantage pour lui ! s'impatiente la mentalie.

Le brutalibre, oiseau de combat de la Générale, qui était en train de faire des cercles haut dans le ciel en surveillant les environs, pique en direction de son humaine.  
« Alerte générale ! » piaille-t-il d'une voix terrifiée. « L'ennemi attaque par l'ouest ! L'ennemi attaque par l'ouest ! »  
Megara s'empresse de transmettre le message. La Générale acquiesce.  
\- J'avais compris, sourit-elle, mais, merci quand même, Commandant Megara.  
Elle se relève, brossant son uniforme.  
\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à demander au Tambour de sonner la charge.

Le pokémon léopard du Tambour pousse un rugissement modulé, rassemblant les troupes des Armées Unifiées des Pokémons et des Hommes. Mais leur présent campement est situé dans la vallée et les troupes, au nombre de soixante mille individus, sont trop dispersées pour se mettre en place suffisamment rapidement. Ils sont pris au dépourvu.

* * *

Le Général Mansouri passe en revue ses troupes, juste avant que l'assaut ne soit donné. Ils sont armés de petits canons portatifs, qui demandent un tireur et deux servants pour fonctionner convenablement, ainsi qu'un coordinateur pour participer à la visée et au transport des pièces et munitions. Ces petites équipes de quatre personnes sont pilotées par des officiers chargés d'organiser les déplacements de cinq équipes simultanément. La chaîne hiérarchique est légèrement plus compliquée qu'avec des canons plus lourds ou des fantassins à pied, mais l'efficacité globale par homme engagé dans la bataille est supérieure.

Il estime le déséquilibre des forces en présence. L'ennemi est trente pour cent plus nombreux, mais les trois quarts au moins de leurs troupes sont constituées de démons, c'est-à-dire, de créatures décérébrées mais dangereusement violentes. Il faudra la jouer fine et profiter d'un effet de surprise.  
D'un geste, il vide sa tasse de thé chaud très sucré, puis il sonne ses sous-officiers.  
\- Je veux que vous rassembliez les troupes, ordonne-t-il, dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande discrétion. Faites en sorte que ça ait l'air de simples manœuvres d'entraînement. Rien de bruyant, rien de nerveux. Tenez, dites aux soldats que nous allons faire des manœuvres, ne les prévenez pas que nous passerons ensuite à l'attaque. Il ne faut surtout pas donner l'alerte à l'ennemi.  
\- Compris.

Les tentes sont laissées en place, ainsi qu'une partie des provisions. Des sentinelles sont installées, une brigade est laissée en défense, et le paquetage réglementaire placé sur les épaules de tout un chacun, ainsi que les armes et les munitions – des munitions explosives et à fragmentation, pour certains, de tout nouveaux prototypes qu'il convient de tester à petite échelle.  
Juché sur le dos d'une créature glacée au long cou orné de voiles miroitants, capturée au-dessus de la ligne des neiges éternelles sur une montagne quelconque, il ferme la marche, sans se préoccuper de la souffrance de sa monture. La chaleur est difficilement supportable pour les créatures de glace, mais celle-ci semble le supporter mieux que d'autres. De plus, cette girafe bleue offre l'avantage de lui garder les fesses au frais – chose très appréciable dans le désert, un peu moins agréable sur les plateaux éthiopiens.

\- L'ennemi campe dans une vallée encaissée, informe la radio. Les sentinelles aériennes font surtout attention aux passages creusés par les rivières, beaucoup moins aux hauteurs alentours. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'elles donnent.  
\- Parfait, répond le Général. Nous allons les contourner par les hauteurs.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit faisable, remarque un officier. Les parois sont abruptes, et contourner par des ouvertures plus accessibles nous ferait perdre trop de temps.  
\- Que suggérez-vous ? interroge le Général.  
\- Passer par la force me semble être la seule solution, dit une voix dans la radio. Mais ce ne serait pas très sage.

Le Général retourne les solutions dans sa tête tout en consultant une carte. Passer par la force, aussi imprudent cela semble-t-il, est de loin la meilleure stratégie. Cela donne l'avantage de la surprise, malgré les sentinelles. Plus en tout cas qu'en contournant les montagnes pour trouver un passage vers les plateaux afin de leur tomber dessus.  
L'ordre est donné. Les fantassins des premières lignes préparent leurs canons portatifs en les chargeant de munitions explosives et à fragmentations, tandis que les autres se préparent à tirer des obus avec une trajectoire en cloche.  
Ils vont pulvériser les lignes de défense des démons.

* * *

La Générale Farrakhan se perche sur le dos d'une créature au corps de sel et au dos en plate-forme pour mieux y voir. D'habitude, les pokémons de cette forme sont faits de glace, mais dans les montagnes d'Éthiopie, existe une variante faite de sel et possédant les mêmes vulnérabilités que n'importe quelle créature de roche.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'interroge la Générale.  
Elle est figée par la surprise et par l'horreur devant l'avancée fulgurante des troupes de la Mafia. Les fantassins à pied avancent sans rencontrer de résistance. Le plus terrifiant, c'est que les cibles touchées explosent après quelques instants.

Elle rassemble ses esprits.  
\- Tambour ! Sonnez la retraite organisée ! Commandant Megara !  
La mentalie saute sur le dos du pokémon de sel.  
\- Oui, Générale ?  
\- Rassemblez les Fils de Kami et dressez une barrière psychique.  
\- Pas une barrière physique ?  
\- Surtout pas ! prévient la Générale. Avec leurs nouvelles armes qui font exploser les cibles qu'ils touchent, mieux vaut tenir les Êtres Sacrés de la roche et du métal loin de la ligne du front, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient transformés malgré eux en armes à fragmentation.

Megara acquiesce.  
\- C'est une façon de se battre qui est très lâche.  
\- Lâche ou pas, il nous faut nous adapter, et vite. Ne perdez pas un instant, car chaque seconde qui passe voit plus de vies être fauchées par cette méthode immonde.  
\- Cette façon de faire la guerre devrait être interdite ! gronde Megara en se précipitant en avant. Aucun pokémon n'est capable de faire exploser ainsi son adversaire ! Au contraire, la seule explosion que les pokémons sont capables de causer, est celle de leur propre énergie – mais cela cause un évanouissement prolongé.

Elle s'agrippe à la croupe d'une lionne à la longue crinière striée de jaune et de rouge.  
\- Rassemblement des Fils de Kami ! ordonne-t-elle. Tous sur la ligne de front ! Ceux qui sont capables de générer un bouclier, en avant ! Les autres, en couverture ! Nous devons tenir bon aussi longtemps que possible, pour permettre aux autres de s'enfuir et de se réorganiser !  
La lionne martèle le sol de ses larges pattes brûlantes, bondissant puissamment en avant sans se préoccuper du danger ni de la fatigue. À sa suite, les autres montures emportent les Fils de Kami, aux jeunes mais puissants pouvoirs des ténèbres, des spectres et de l'esprit.

Deux sentinelles aériennes s'écrasent au sol à côté de Megara, touchées, et disparaissent en quelques instants dans le néant de la mort. Megara n'a pas de temps à perdre à pleurer sur leur sort. Elle se prépare à lever un bouclier défensif…  
…et se rappelle soudain que les mentalis en sont incapables. Emportée dans son élan, sa monture se trouve désormais juste devant la ligne de défense des Fils de Kami.  
\- Oups… murmure Megara.  
Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre. L'ennemi recharge ses cannons, elle a juste le temps d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
La gemme rouge sur son front se met à briller.  
\- En avant, Fils de Kami ! Avec moi !

L'onde de choc psychique qu'elle lance démembre les trois premiers soldats qu'elle touche, tranche en deux le quatrième et éventre le dernier. Sous ses pattes, la lionne se met à vomir toutes les flammes de son corps, sans soucis d'économiser ses forces. Elle a compris qu'elle va mourir ici, mourir pour protéger l'ensemble de son peuple, et cette pensée la galvanise.  
De derrière la ligne de boucliers, pleuvent des attaques à distance. Des vagues de ténèbres, des balles d'ombre, des vibrations et explosions obscures défoncent les premières lignes ennemies. Suivent les assauts psychiques, balles brume, lumières éclatantes…  
Les fantassins de la Mafia sont désorientés, mais pas au point d'en oublier les trajectoires de tir en cloche.

Les obus passent par-dessus les boucliers, ravageant les rangs des Armées Unifiées en pleine réorganisation.  
Craignant pour la vie de ses troupes, la Générale Farrakhan est forcée de reculer pour mieux réorganiser ses défenses, abandonnant Megara et les Fils de Kami.  
\- Je suis désolée, Commandant Megara, murmure-t-elle en se détournant pour ne pas pleurer.  
« Je gère la situation, ne vous en faites pas, » rétorque la mentalie en usant de sa télépathie. « Nous ne tiendrons pas des heures et subirons des pertes, mais il y aura des survivants, je vous le promets. »  
\- Alors, que ça ne soit pas une promesse, rétorque la Générale. C'est un ordre que je vous donne, Commandant Megara. Faites survivre au moins deux individus sur cinq. Et faites partie du lot.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombe, le Général Mansouri contemple avec un sourire la vallée encaissée. Les pertes ont été lourdes, les démons sont puissants, mais les furies qui les ont retenus toute la journée ont fini par s'essouffler et disparaître dans demander leur reste. Il y a eu des survivants, malheureusement, mais assez de pertes pour leur faire passer l'envie de retourner à l'assaut. Il garde l'avantage malgré les pertes, car il a su égaliser à peu près grâce à la technique des tirs d'obus en cloche. C'est une petite prouesse technique quand on sait que les canons portatifs de ses fantassins sont censés tirer uniquement à l'horizontale.

Étalant sa carte d'état-major devant lui, il pointe les positions actuelles de ses troupes et de celles de l'ennemi, en prenant en compte les pertes.  
Les armées démoniaques se sont réfugiées à nouveau sur les hauteurs. S'il veut pouvoir les atteindre à l'aube, il faudra ruser. En organisant une partie de ses troupes pour les contourner et les prendre par le flanc pendant que le plus grand nombre se jette de front sur eux pour les distraire, il pourrait pousser son avantage.  
Le problème reste de choisir le Commandant qui mènera l'assaut sur le flanc de l'ennemi. Le choix n'est pas pratique

Il passe en revue les noms de ses officiers, ainsi que leurs défauts et qualités. Il a besoin de quelqu'un d'indépendant et d'intelligent, mais aussi de loyal, et de brave. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de la mort. Quelqu'un capable de suffisamment de sang-froid pour réfléchir à l'organisation de l'assaut sans se laisser déborder par sa haine des envahisseurs démoniaques.  
Le Commandant Samassa devrait faire l'affaire. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus brave d'entre tous, mais il a la tête sur les épaules et les deux pieds sur terre, en plus d'être loyal à son Général.

Convoqué, le Commandant salue militairement son Général, puis il prend docilement ses ordres, et rejoint ses hommes.  
\- Ce n'est pas bon, grogne-t-il en passant rapidement en revue ses troupes avant le départ. Ça ne marchera pas. Nous sommes beaucoup trop à découvert sur ce flanc-là et l'ennemi est aux abois. Les sentinelles aériennes ennemies ne sont pas à portée de tir, impossible de les abattre avant qu'elles ne puissent donner l'alerte. Pour finir, le Général a décidé de garder pour lui les quelques machines amplifiant l'aura de ténèbres de certains démons. Autant nous promener à poil. Au moins, nous pourrions prendre l'avantage en faisant rire l'ennemi.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous n'y allons pas ? interroge un lieutenant.  
\- Ça veut dire que nous y allons quand même malgré tout, rétorque le Commandant, mais que nous allons nous prendre une sacré raclée.  
\- Nous mourrons pour l'honneur et la défense de la race humaine ! se réjouit le lieutenant. Puisse Dieu nous accorder d'emporter de nombreux ennemis avec nous dans la tombe !  
Sans rien répondre, le Commandant Samassa prend la tête du détachement qui lui a été attribué et il le mène vers sa perte.

Comme il l'avait supposé, la contre-attaque des démons ne se fait pas attendre. Une avalanche dégringole la pente qu'ils sont en train d'escalader.  
\- Accrochez-vous à la paroi ! Ne lâchez pas prise ! Ne vous laissez pas surprendre !  
Il se plaque lui-même contre les rochers, espérant être épargné entre deux rebonds des blocs furieusement jetés dans le vide par ses ennemis. Certains soldats inexpérimentés, effrayés par le grondement tout autant que par la vue des blocs fonçant vers eux, lâchent prise, s'écartent de la paroi et sont fauchés au passage. Un porteur de munitions, arrêté au mauvais endroit, se fait broyer. Son fardeau explose, projetant des morceaux de roche et des éclaboussures de sang sur ses camarades.

\- Tenez bon ! Nous allons y arriver !  
Il ne croit pas lui-même à ses propres encouragements, mais il a un devoir à remplir.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « On these endless fields » de Haggard.


	19. C'est la guerre

_du 5 septembre au 19 septembre 516_

* * *

La Générale Farrakhan se penche sur son rapport de bataille, qu'elle est censé envoyer aux instances gouvernementales. Elle plisse les yeux, se gratte la tête. Ce qu'elle doit à présent écrire n'est pas facile à accepter, et encore moins facile à formuler.  
Comment en effet expliquer le demi-désastre de la bataille qui vient de s'achever ? Tout le terrain gagné a été perdu, et les positions des deux camps sont identiques à présent à ce qu'elles étaient au début du mois précédent, à cela près que les effectifs des deux camps ont diminué. Les montagnes sont pleines de cadavres à présent, et les animaux sauvages en font un festin, qu'ils déterrent à peine placés en fosse commune par manque de temps.  
La guerre est cruelle.

Certes, tout n'est pas mauvais. L'attaque de l'ennemi sur le flanc des troupes des Armées Unifiées a été repoussée avec facilité. Les troupes qui sont montées à leur assaut n'avaient pas l'air très motivées, et leur leader faisait peine à voir tellement il avait l'air de marcher vers la mort. Une fois capturé, il n'a pas protesté, pas cherché à se défendre ni à marchander sa liberté. Il avait juste l'air… blasé.  
Elle lui avait demandé, intriguée, pourquoi il avait ainsi sacrifié ses hommes, pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à les envoyer à l'abattoir, puisque sa stratégie d'attaque n'était pas très au point. Il a simplement répondu que si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été un autre, et que des centaines de soldats seraient morts de toute façon.

Elle ne comprend pas cette manière si fataliste de voir les choses et de considérer la mort, surtout celle de soldats sous son commandement. La façon complètement confiante avec laquelle l'ennemi est venu se suicider contre ses défenses… Quelles promesses absurdes concernant leur famille et la vie après la mort ces soldats ont-ils pu recevoir ?  
Une chose l'inquiète encore plus que le comportement des troupes ennemies, et c'est l'absence de Megara et des Fils de Kami. La mentalie avait pourtant reçu l'ordre de s'en sortir et de préserver une partie de ses troupes !

Elle se mordille nerveusement les ongles et les doigts. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre nouvelle. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'une troupe d'Êtres Sacrés de cette puissance disparaisse comme ça en quelques instants, surtout pour protéger la vie d'humains en fuite.  
Bon sang, comment annoncer la perte aussi rapide de la première unité des Armées Unifiées qui soit composée uniquement d'Être Sacrés ? Des Êtres Sacrés mis au monde spécialement pour lutter contre les cruautés de la Mafia et protéger leur peuple de la bêtise humaine. Des créatures jeunes mais décidées, conscientes de leur faible chance de survie sur le champ de bataille, et prêtes pourtant à défendre leur peuple.

\- Perdue dans vos pensées, Générale ? lance moqueusement la voix de Megara.  
L'humaine tourne la tête un énorme lapin au ventre entouré de fourrure aide des Êtres Sacrés à sortir du tunnel qu'il vient de faire déboucher au beau milieu du camp des Armées Unifiées. Petit à petit, les Fils de Kami survivants et leurs montures émergent, couverts de poussière, blessés, épuisés, mais bien vivants.  
\- Commandant Megara ! Vous avez survécu ?  
\- Il a fallu passer par les sous-sols, explique la mentalie en secouant la poussière de son pelage. Et les excavateurs…  
Elle a un geste de la tête en direction de l'énorme lapin.  
\- …ont un peu du mal à creuser la roche.

Elle remue sa queue bifide.  
\- Et vous, comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? Interroge-t-elle.  
\- J'étais justement en train de rédiger le rapport de bataille, explique l'humaine. Nous avons subi à peu près treize mille pertes, et nous avons estimé que l'ennemi avait perdu dix mille de ses soldats. Ils ont tenté de nous attaquer sur notre flanc il y a peu, ce qui s'est soldé par un massacre. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire des corps, mais nous avons capturé un officier et son escorte.  
\- Très bien, approuve Megara. Je pense que nous pouvons…

La Générale l'interrompt.  
\- Commandant Megara, je vous rappelle, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, que vous êtes sous mes ordres. En conséquence, je vous prierai de garder vos conseils pour vous, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je vous les demande. Est-ce bien clair ?  
L'évolie psychique ouvre grand la bouche d'étonnement. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui parle sur ce ton.  
\- Mais… Je… bredouille-t-elle.  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », rétorque la Générale. Allez faire soigner vos troupes, réordonnez-les, et reprenez le rythme habituel des entraînements.

Megara baisse la tête, oreilles couchées en arrière.  
\- À vos ordres, Générale, murmure-t-elle.  
Elle s'éloigne, toute penaude d'avoir été reprise par un humain pour la première fois de sa vie.  
\- Au fait, Megara ! rappelle la Générale.  
La mentalie tourne la tête.  
\- Je suis contente de vous revoir en vie.

En dirigeant ses troupes vers l'infirmerie, Megara passe en revue sa vie. Son enfance heureuse auprès d'une riche famille européenne. Son évolution en mentalie, très tôt dans sa vie. Sa rencontre avec Pattenoire l'absol sauvage. Leurs longues nuits romantiques. Et puis, le drame. Sa découverte de son incapacité à pondre le moindre œuf. Les reproches à demi-mots de Pattenoire. Son cœur lourd, lourd, et ses rêves de fonder une famille qui s'effondrent. Les crocs de son amant sur sa nuque, pendant qu'ils s'accouplent. Les mâchoires qui se referment sur son oreille. Les pattes qui la maintiennent immobile. La douleur horrible de l'énergie des ténèbres. Le désespoir et la terreur qui lui ont donné des ailes et lui ont permis de s'enfuir. La vie sauvage, si différente de la vie domestique. Son isolement. Son errance. Son installation sur un territoire lui convenant.

Et puis, la rencontre de Kami, le premier mâle depuis Pattenoire capable de lui tenir tête en combat. La proposition qu'il lui avait faite de protéger Shym et de lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'elle se développe. Les heures passées auprès de l'étrange créature juvénile, à discuter, à enseigner. Les premiers tests de motricité de la jeune femelle mewtwo. L'hystérie de Chen. Le comportement calme, doux, et somme toute, suspect, de Sapin. La fuite de Shym à-travers les bâtiments du Quartier Général, poursuivie par les désirs meurtriers de Chen. L'aide que Megara lui apporta. Leur nouvelle mission de maîtriser la Wyrm des Glaces. Les disputes. Les réconciliations. Sa décision de prendre activement part aux batailles, l'inaction la rendant malade. Son entrevue avec Loredana. Son envoi en Éthiopie, à la tête d'une division de pokémons engendrés par Kami dans le seul but de faire la guerre. Sa première bataille.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent, sa vue se brouille. Elle a besoin de se reposer un peu.

* * *

La blonde Sato Iria enchaîne une série supplémentaire de dix pompes, sous le regard de sa « grande sœur », sa cheffe d'unité, et du reste de ses camarades. Depuis son engagement forcé chez les yakuzas, l'ex-membre des forces de police japonaises a perdu beaucoup de poids. Elle s'est beaucoup musclée, aussi. Elle a gagné en assurance. Elle s'est fait des amis.  
La vie qu'elle mène n'est pas facile, mais elle reste reconnaissante à l'association de criminels de lui avoir offert un foyer et une occasion de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Elle sait qu'auprès d'eux, elle est protégée de la Team Rocket et de ses méfaits.

De plus, sa position au sein d'un groupe d'intervention contre le petit banditisme lui permet de prolonger sa vocation de lutte contre le crime. En effet, les yakuzas ne sont pas du tout ce que son entraînement de policière lui avait fait croire. Ils sont bien élevés, courtois, et sans eux, les rues fleuriraient de délinquance.  
Alors oui, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Ce sont des criminels, qui tiennent la majorité des casinos et des maisons de prostitution, sans compter le trafic de drogue. Mais ils restent un mal pour un bien, elle le voit maintenant qu'elle fréquente l'autre côté du décor. Alors, elle ferme les yeux sur les bordels, le racket des commerces, et tout le reste, et elle se focalise sur ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux : donner une correction aux petits délinquants.

Elle achève sa série et s'essuie la nuque sous le regard approbateur de sa « grande sœur ».  
\- L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonce cette dernière. Mais nous n'en avons pas totalement terminé pour aujourd'hui.  
Respectueusement, Sato Iria et ses camarades s'asseyent en demi-cercle autour de leur « grande sœur ».  
\- Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas entendu parler, mais l'Europe est actuellement en guerre. Deux factions s'affrontent : d'un côté, une organisation criminelle méditerranéenne dont le but est de détruire les pokémons. De l'autre, nos anciens rivaux, la Team Rocket, associés désormais au gouvernement européen, et qui assurent que les pokémons sont nécessaires pour la survie de la planète.

Elle fait une pause pour ménager son effet.  
\- L'Oyabun de notre famille s'est concerté avec ceux des autres familles de yakuzas ils ont décidé de louer les services de nos meilleurs combattants et dresseurs de pokémons, à l'un des deux camps. Le choix ne fut pas facile : en effet, s'il aurait semblé évident de louer nos services à nos « cousins » de méditerranée, afin d'affronter nos rivaux que sont la Team Rocket, les idéologies défendues par les uns et les autres ont amené le choix difficile de nous allier à nos anciens rivaux.  
Les camarades de Sato Iria se mettent à protester. La « grande sœur » lève la main pour les faire taire.  
\- Cette décision n'est valable que pour la stricte durée de la guerre, bien entendu. Une fois la paix signée, nous reprendrons nos anciennes positions.

Quelques murmures de soulagement se font entendre.  
\- Je suis parfaitement consciente que cette situation est particulièrement désagréable pour tout le monde. Rappelez-vous qu'elle n'est que temporaire, et qu'elle ramènera des fonds monétaires pour notre famille.  
« À présent, j'ai le grand bonheur de vous annoncer que vous avez tous été sélectionnés pour être loués comme mercenaires en Europe. Votre entraînement vous a rendu aptes pour intégrer une sorte d'armée constituée d'humains et de pokémons se battant aux côtés les uns des autres en toute égalité – enfin, plus ou moins.

« Bref, vous aurez les détails un peu plus tard, une fois que vous serez arrivés en Europe et que vous aurez été répartis dans vos nouvelles unités. D'ici là, je vous demanderai de faire vos bagages assez rapidement, et de faire vos adieux à vos familles. Le départ aura lieu demain à onze heures quinze.  
« Une fois arrivés en Europe, vous suivrez un entraînement supplémentaire, qui vous permettra de vous intégrer au sein des corps d'armée déjà en place. Si j'en crois les dernières nouvelles, il est possible que vous soyez placés sous les ordres d'un pokémon. _Ne discutez pas_. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Vous n'en mourrez pas. Suivez les consignes, gagnez des médailles, et revenez vivants après la fin de la guerre pour couvrir d'honneur notre famille.  
« Qui sait de quoi l'Histoire de demain sera faite. En attendant, tâchez de participer à son écriture.

Elle tourne les talons, s'approche du mur derrière elle où pendent deux épées croisées dans des fourreaux ouvragés. Elle pose délicatement la main sur elles, murmure quelques mots. Puis elle se retourne et fait face à nouveau à ses « petits frères », bras écartés.  
\- Je vais moi aussi aller en Europe. Je vais moi aussi me battre, même si vous ne serez plus sous mes ordres.  
Elle écarte les bras.  
\- Je le fais pour l'honneur de ma famille, et de mes épées.  
Ces dernières soudainement s'animent, flottent dans l'air, et viennent se placer dans les bras de la « grande sœur ».

\- Allez, maintenant.

* * *

\- Ils demandent un salaire de COMBIEN ? s'exclame le Ministre de l'Économie.  
Le secrétaire répète le chiffre. Non, il ne change pas, c'est bien toujours le même.  
\- Bonté gracieuse… soupire le Ministre de l'Économie. Ça va vider les caisses.  
\- La guerre a toujours vidé les caisses de tous les états, tempère doucement Clio, traduisant les paroles de Slenderman. C'est inévitable. Il reste à savoir si leur efficacité mérite un tel salaire.  
\- Vous pensez donc qu'il est possible qu'il soit nécessaire et acceptable d'engager ces mercenaires ? Ces… « yakuzas » ?

Les pokémons formant la délégation diplomatique au sein du gouvernement humain de l'Europe s'entretiennent quelques instants. Les humains, anxieux, échangent des paroles furtives. Ils ne font toujours pas entièrement confiance à ce peuple étrange, mélange hétéroclite d'individus doués de raison et de créatures mues par l'instinct pur. Mais au vu de la situation, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bien, annonce Clio après un moment, nous avons délibéré. Apparemment, les « yakuzas » sont une organisation criminelle de type mafieuse originaire du Japon. Ils sont honorables et loyaux envers qui les dirige, et ne sont pas regardants sur la provenance des fonds qui remplissent leurs caisses.  
Les ministres humains tentent de protester. Elle lève la main pour leur faire signe qu'elle n'a pas terminé.  
\- Nous avons pris en compte leur origine criminelle, mais également, leurs aptitudes au combat et leur comportement envers les pokémons. Il se trouve qu'ils ont des règles strictes concernant l'usage des pokémons, leur dressage, et le respect qui leur est dû. Ils sont également capables de se battre eux-mêmes, d'homme à homme, ce qui n'est pas négligeable étant donné le contexte actuel.

Elle marque une pause, afin d'être sûr que ses arguments pénètrent bien l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs.  
\- Par conséquent, nous vous suggérons de faire appel à leurs mercenaires, MAIS !  
Elle crie le dernier mot, empêchant les humains de l'interrompre.  
\- Mais, pas directement. Nous sommes bien conscients des tensions diplomatiques et politiques qu'engendrerait l'engagement par le gouvernement européen de mercenaires en provenance d'une organisation criminelle étrangère. Donc, nous vous conseillons de les engager en utilisant une façade, par exemple, une association. En cas de doute, demandez conseil à leurs dirigeants apparemment, ils seraient spécialistes de ce genre de combines.

La porte de l'hémicycle s'ouvre Domino entre en tempête, se précipitant vers son siège.  
\- Excusez-moi… pardon… je suis désolée… un empêchement… pardon… excusez-moi…  
Elle se laisse tomber à sa place, demandant à mi-voix à son voisin ce qu'elle a raté.  
En apprenant le sujet de la discussion, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. En effet, la guerre entre les yakuzas et la Team Rocket est un sujet sérieux, même si le départ des Rocket pour l'Europe a étouffé le conflit.  
Elle se reprend néanmoins. L'heure n'est pas aux insignifiantes disputes, mais à trouver des solutions pour prendre l'avantage dans la guerre pour sauver la planète.  
Elle sourit de par elle-même. Sa remarque sonne comme un mauvais scénario de science-fiction.

\- Vous préconisez donc d'engager ces mercenaires criminels, mais sous le couvert d'une organisation non-gouvernementale, c'est bien ça ? résume la Présidence.  
\- C'est bien ça, approuvent les pokémons.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne le prix, vous auriez une suggestion ?  
Domino demande la parole elle lui est accordée.  
\- Madame la Présidente, Mesdames et Messieurs les Ministres. Étant originaire du Japon, je connais bien les yakuzas. Bien qu'étant une organisation criminelle, ils sont tolérés par le gouvernement, car ils apportent un semblant d'ordre dans le monde du crime et peuvent intervenir là où les forces de police ne le peuvent pas.

Elle marque une pause. Ses interlocuteurs n'ont pas l'air d'être passionnés par cette information. Aurait-elle répété ce qu'un autre aurait déjà dit ? Peu importe. Elle enchaîne.  
\- Ils font partie de la culture du Japon depuis des siècles ils savent suivre des ordres. Ils savent se battre. Ils aiment l'argent, et ont un code d'honneur.  
La Présidente tambourine sur son bureau du bout des doigts.  
\- Venez-en au financement, grogne-t-elle.

Domino acquiesce.  
\- D'une part, je vous propose de leur offrir de les financer sur la base d'un salaire normal d'un soldat, avec une prime _pour leurs chefs de famille_ en fonction des services rendus. Cela les forcera à obéir aux ordres et à faire de leur mieux.  
La Présidente acquiesce.  
\- D'autre part, poursuit Domino, je vous offre la couverture de mon association. Je vous offre d'utiliser la Team Rocket comme leurre pour engager et payer ces mercenaires. Je préfère vous prévenir que ça ne sera pas facile de les convaincre de se plier à ce stratagème, mais il aura l'avantage de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'opinion public en créant une nouvelle structure spécialement dans ce but.

La Ministre des Relations Étrangères proteste :  
\- Et pourquoi donc ces yakuzas devraient-ils faire des histoires, s'il vous plaît ?  
Domino est coincée. Elle doit réfléchir vite, trouver une excuse, sans pour autant mentir ouvertement.  
Elle toussote pour se donner de la contenance.  
\- La Team Rocket a eu quelques… frictions avec les yakuzas, pour des raisons de contrôle de zones commerciales.  
Quelques Ministres toussotent. La Présidente déclare qu'elle ne veut pas savoir, que ça ne la regarde pas, et que Domino n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour débattre elle-même avec les yakuzas un budget raisonnable en accord avec les finances du gouvernement.

Domino acquiesce. Elle va faire de son mieux.

* * *

Trois équipes de pokémons psychiques se relayent dans la salle du Conseil des Ministres, projetant sur les murs les visions des sentinelles qui tournent autour du champ de bataille. La Ministre de la Guerre se mordille la lèvre inférieure, préoccupée. Ce qu'elle voit depuis le matin même ne lui plaît pas du tout. Elle a du mal à croire à la véracité des visions. Mais les fréquents rapports de bataille qu'elle reçoit confirment ce qu'elle voit.  
Tout avait pourtant pas si mal commencé. Rassemblant les troupes éparses des armées de la Mafia encore présentes au sud-ouest du Massif Vosgien, un petit soldat tout fraîchement grimpé en galons au niveau de général pour d'obscures raisons, Pedro Modenese, avait décidé de passer les cols et d'attaquer Strasbourg. Rien que ça. La tentative était plus que risible.

Tout avait bien commencé. L'armée du Général Modenese, épuisée, parvenant à peine à traîner son équipement, était composée de trente-et-une brigades constituées de bric et de broc. Rien que dans Strasbourg, avec tous les pokémons sauvages s'entraînant au combat dans les rues, tous les volontaires parmi les excellents dresseurs de la capitale, il y en avait facilement le double. Sans compter l'armée régulière, répartie entre plusieurs casernes que la guerre n'avait pas encore vidées. Après tout, la plaine rhénane n'est-elle pas la région la plus peuplée et la plus riche de toute l'Europe ?

Soixante-sept brigades avaient été détachées sous le commandement du Général Kua, assisté par une Générale sortie de sa retraite pour « botter le cul des jeunots et leur apprendre la vie », répondant au doux nom imprononçable de Schneckenburger.  
Sur le papier, tout s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices pour les Armées Unifiées. En effet, envoyer cent trente mille humains et pokémons frais et reposés, pour repousser une soixantaine de milliers de soldats épuisés et à bout de forces, relevait presque du massacre. D'un côté, d'excellentes réserves d'eau et de nourriture, ainsi que le soutien de la population. De l'autre côté, des hommes malades et blessés, mal nourris, dont une quinzaine de milliers se baladaient encore dans la nature, incapables de répondre suffisamment vite à l'appel de leur nouveau général.

C'était du gâteau, semblait-il. Le Ministre de l'Économie ne disait-il pas qu'il était prêt à parier le contenu des caisses du Gouvernement sur l'issue de la bataille ?  
De surcroit, les tactiques et stratégies de bataille des Armées Réunies étaient meilleures que celles de ce petit soldat catapulté Général sans avoir pris le moindre cours de stratégie.  
Un large encerclement des armées de la Mafia était prévu. Comme la rencontre allait avoir lieu dans le quartier historique sud qu'est Mulhouse, quatre corps d'armée avaient été envoyés contourner l'ennemi en passant par les quartiers alentours, comme Lutterbach ou Morschwiller-le-bas. Le gros des troupes devait traverser le quartier, vidé par un ordre d'évacuation dès que les armées ennemies avaient été aperçues.

Pendant ce temps, sept mille cavaliers nouvellement formés devaient effectuer des raids dans les lignes arrières de l'ennemi, coupant la route aux éventuels renforts, détruisant les munitions et les vivres.  
Sur le papier, tout était parfait. C'est ainsi que le sept et le huit septembre, les Armées Réunies marchèrent vers Mulhouse à-travers une ville dont le quart Sud était désormais presque entièrement déserté (on n'arrive jamais à faire en sorte d'évacuer tout le monde car il y a toujours des têtes de mule que rien ne peut arracher à leurs champs et leur maison).

Quelques jours plus tard, le Général Kua avançait ses troupes. Soixante dix milles soldats et pokémons, plus une bonne centaine de « pièces d'artillerie lourde » capables d'envoyer des boulets d'énergie à longue distance : balle-graine, balle météo, jet-pierres, bombe œuf, balle glace ou électrique… et même la très utile et très pratique bombe aimant, qui ne peut être lancée que par un seul pokémon parmi les artilleurs de l'armée, un placide magnézone.  
Les troupes se sont mises en place entre les bâtiments civils, quelques sentinelles aériennes leur fournissant les informations nécessaires à la visée. Ces dernières, dissimulée aux yeux de l'ennemi par un camouflage très efficace, pouvaient sans trop de risque indiquer les déplacements de celui-ci.

Et quels déplacements ! Le petit soldat catapulté général avait toutes les peines du monde à tenir ses faibles troupes en place et à leur faire former les rangs. Il était néanmoins assisté par un officier ennemi inconnu, tenant ferme ses fusilleurs et canonniers sur les hauteurs de Hochstatt afin d'empêcher la cavalerie de harceler l'arrière-garde.  
Les nombreuses collines de la zone n'étaient pas pour faciliter le déplacement des cavaliers. Les vergers et autres buissons cultivés dans la zone permettaient à l'ennemi de se dissimuler.  
Oui, peut-être est-ce là que tout avait commencé à aller mal.

* * *

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » grogne un rexillius prénommé Shelton.  
Il secoue sa grosse tête, déstabilisant son cavalier.  
« Chut, j'essaye de comprendre ce que les humains racontent ! » proteste Laine le haydaim.  
« Demande-leur si on y va ou pas » insiste Shelton.  
Le haydaim lui donne un coup de sabot pour le faire taire, et il tend l'oreille.

\- Le problème, grogne l'humain sur le dos de Shelton en plissant les yeux derrière ses jumelles, c'est qu'avec tous ces buissons de culture, on n'y voit pas grand-chose.  
\- Fous-y le feu, soupire la femme sur le dos de Laine. Comme ça, on les grille sur pieds.  
\- On n'a pas assez de capsumons d'eau pour maîtriser l'incendie, rétorque l'homme aux jumelles.  
\- Et les senseurs psychiques ?  
\- Apparemment, l'ennemi aurait développé une nouvelle technologie à partir des capsumons de ténèbres qu'ils utilisent pour leur couverture : l'œil miracle ne parvient plus à percer ce voile.  
\- C'est embêtant, remarque la cavalière du haydaim.

Des détonations se font entendre.  
« Bon, et ça, c'est quoi ? » grogne Shelton. « Je vois rien, moi, d'ici ! Eh, l'humain, passe voire tes jumelles ! »  
« Il ne comprend pas » explique patiemment Laine. « Prends ton mal en patience. De toute façon, nous sommes sur le même bateau. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à rester là sans rien faire. Profite plutôt de ce que tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour anticiper la bataille. »  
\- Mais c'est qu'ils nous tirent dessus ! s'exclame la cavalière de Laine.  
Elle tire sur la bride de sa monture, la plaçant à l'abri d'un mur.  
\- Enfer et damnation ! rétorque l'homme aux jumelles. Et avec tous ces arbres et ces collines, ça complique nos déplacements.

Il se baisse sur le cou de Shelton et tire d'un sac une minuscule lippouti.  
\- Transmets le message suivant, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il en la posant devant lui.  
La pokémone acquiesce bravement.  
\- Prenez une position défensive, ordonne l'homme aux jumelles. Nous allons les forcer à venir à notre rencontre à-travers les taillis et les champs, là où ils ne pourront que difficilement manœuvrer leur équipement. Préparez protections, murs-lumière et autres boucliers, et vérifiez que les approvisionnement peuvent facilement tourner. Économisez les forces des capsumons, car nous allons en avoir besoin.

* * *

Le Général Modenese allume la veilleuse alimentée par énergie électrique démoniaque et la braque sur la carte militaire étalée sur la caisse devant lui.  
\- Bon, reconnaît-il. La situation n'est pas des plus faciles. Le seul moyen de l'emporter et de prendre le sud de la capitale, menaçant ainsi le gouvernement diabolique qui nous dirige, c'est de surprendre l'ennemi. Des suggestions ?  
Il regarde les officiers rassemblés autour de lui. Tous sont aussi jeunes que lui, et tous manquent cruellement d'expérience. Mais ils ont de l'audace, et un bon paquet d'idées.

\- On se sépare, suggère l'un d'eux. On ne prête pas attention aux cavaliers planqués dans les fourrés, de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas facilement nous atteindre. À moins qu'ils n'aient une unité de sapeurs avec eux ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, commente le second. Sinon, on les aurait déjà vu jaillir au milieu du camp.  
\- Pas faux. Donc, on se sépare, la moitié attaque de front à-travers la ville, et l'autre les prend par le flanc.  
\- C'est pas un peu risqué ? s'inquiète un troisième officier.  
\- Perdue pour perdue, remarque le Général, cette bataille, autant tenter de faire un dernier coup d'éclat et le plus de victimes possibles avant de rendre l'âme. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Les officier acquiescent. D'accord, ça demande à ce que les cavaliers ennemis restent sur la défensive. D'accord, ça implique de résister à d'éventuelles attaques frontales cette nuit et le lendemain. D'accord, ça demande aux troupes passant par le flanc de faire un détour d'une vingtaine de kilomètres, épuisant des hommes déjà bien fatigués. Mais à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Et puis, avec de la chance, l'ennemi pourrait croire qu'ils sont en train de se retirer, et baisser sa garde…

* * *

« Là, du mouvement ! »  
La poké-cigogne claque du bec à l'adresse de son dresseur. Ce dernier se précipite en avant, escalade le perchoir de son oiseau, sort ses jumelles, et regarde dans la direction indiquée. En effet, des troupes ennemies sont en mouvement du côté de Burnhaupt, là-bas entre les collines.  
\- Mais… ils se retirent ! L'ennemi fait demi-tour ! L'ennemi s'en va !  
Il dégringole de son perchoir et file prévenir son supérieur. Rapidement, la nouvelle se répand. L'ennemi abandonne ses positions ! La bataille est gagnée sans même avoir été menée !

La nouvelle atteint les oreilles des Généraux Kua et Schneckenburger.  
\- C'est une ruse, affirme la Générale Schneckenburger. Il faut tout de suite prévenir la cavalerie, qu'ils attaquent sans tarder, et faire mettre toutes nos unités sur la défensive.  
L'ordre est lancé. La cavalerie ne répond pas.  
\- Bon sang, que se passe-t-il, enfin ? proteste le Général Kua. Je veux voir tout de suite les responsables des communications!  
Le groret s'avance, sautillant, mais la mine grave.  
Il effectue un rapide salut militaire en arrivant devant le Général.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon Général ? interroge-t-il télépathiquement.  
\- La cavalerie ne répond pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi.  
Le cochon psychique penche la tête sur le côté.  
\- Je ne parviens pas à localiser ni à entrer en contact avec la lippouti qui leur sert de relais, explique-t-il après un moment.  
\- Auraient-ils été attaqués ? s'inquiète Kua. Serait-il possible qu'ils aient été massacrés par l'ennemi sans que nous n'en sachions rien ?  
\- Impossible, répond le groret. Je n'ai pas senti le signal particulier qu'on ressent lorsqu'un émetteur-récepteur se fait blesser ou tuer.

\- Alors, comment expliques-tu cela ?  
\- Je ne vois que deux possibilités : soit la lippouti s'est endormie ou est parvenue à la limite de ses réserves d'énergie, soit les équipements que l'ennemi utilise pour se rendre indétectable perturbent nos communications.  
\- C'est embêtant, murmure le Général. Il va falloir envoyer un capsumon-messager portant une note écrite, ce qui est dangereux, surtout si l'ennemi parvient à l'intercepter.  
\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas de solution à vous proposer, mon Général, s'excuse le cochon.  
L'humain lui fait signe qu'il peut disposer, et se plonge avec émoi dans l'étude de sa carte militaire, sur laquelle il dispose des pions figurant les forces en présence.

La journée se passe dans une lourde et insupportable attente. L'ennemi est très bien camouflé et difficile à repérer visuellement, tandis que les senseurs psychiques sont désespérément inutiles malgré l'énergie qu'ils dépensent afin de tenter de percer le voile des ténèbres. Les voix de la prescience sont silencieuses concernant le futur proche, et ne font que siphonner les réserves de psi des quelques capsumons s'entêtant à les consulter.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, un message annonce que l'ennemi a pris le flanc des Armées Unifiées. Le Général Kua enrage : ordre avait pourtant été donné de rester sur la défensive ! Mais non, un Commandant avait décidé de faire le guignol, estimant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il n'avait donc placé aucune sentinelle, aucun moyen de défense, et au moment où l'ennemi lui était tombé dessus, les troupes étaient TOUTES en train de faire la cuisine.  
\- Je suis entouré d'abrutis finis ! se désole Kua.  
\- Un général n'est jamais meilleur que ne le sont ses officiers, commente philosophiquement Schneckenburger.  
\- Des milliers de prisonniers, dont des capsumons qui vont finir torturés et utilisés comme armes ou comme ressources. Une armée en déroute. Personne qui ne tient les défenses ou n'offre la moindre petite résistance. Bordel !

À la nuit tombante, l'avancée ennemie est terrifiante. Leurs troupes ne sont plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du campement des généraux.  
Kua se taperait la tête sur les murs, s'il ne craignait pas de donner une mauvaise image de lui-même à ses sous-officiers. Bon sang, qui est-ce qui lui a collé des ânes pareils à la tête de ses armées ? En parlant d'armées, il n'y en a plus qu'une seule qui sépare le campement du général des troupes ennemies en pleine attaque, et les projectiles de leurs canons, improvisés avec ce qu'ils trouvent en pillant les environs, atteignent de temps en temps la zone dans laquelle il se trouve.  
Il se masse les tempes, un peu désemparé.  
Un projectile tombe près de lui, projetant des éclats et le touchant à la jambe.

Kua s'effondre en jurant. Les secours arrivent, l'entourent il refuse de se reposer ou de transmettre le commandement à qui que ce soit.  
\- Pansez-moi ça rapidement, et que ça saute ! Ordonne-t-il. Et profitez du couvert de la nuit pour lever le camp ! Nous allons à la rencontre de l'ennemi ! De cette façon, nous éviterons son feu, qui sera alors trop long pour nous atteindre.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, proteste vaguement Schneckenburger.  
\- Vous, la vieille, je vous ai rien demandé ! s'exclame Kua sous l'effet de la douleur.  
\- Vous devriez vous reposer et passer la main, insiste-t-elle.  
\- Jamais ! hurle le Général. Allez, dépêchez-vous, en route !

* * *

Les yeux du Général Modenese clignent à plusieurs reprises. Non, ils ne le trompent pas : l'ennemi est bel et bien en train de se déplacer. Le champ est libre pour que son armée divisée en deux puisse se rejoindre à nouveau et se positionner en haut de la colline. Dans le silence de la nuit, les hommes s'activent, ou plutôt, font s'activer les pokémons prisonniers rendus obéissants par le port forcé d'appareils de torture – colliers à décharges électriques et autres dispositifs du même acabit, mais spécialement développés pour mater leur résistance hors du commun.  
Au matin, la colline est complètement dégarnie, et les pièces d'artillerie sont mises en place. La vue est dégagée, et sur les cavaliers dissimulés dans les fourrés, et sur le quartier historique de Mulhouse pilonnés pendant la nuit.

Des officiers, blessés durant les manœuvres, sont remplacés. Modenese n'aime pas ça. Les changements de direction, lorsqu'ils ont lieu en pleine action, ont tendance à saccader ladite action, voire à la couper dans son élan.  
Quelques heures plus tard, son nouvel officier d'infanterie se présente à lui, demandant la permission d'attaquer l'ensemble du front des ennemis terrés dans la ville. Modenese contemple la créature sur laquelle l'officier est juché. C'est un démon, une créature de grande puissance et difficile à mater. Elle est fraîchement capturée, et déjà, se soumet en couinant à son nouveau maître.  
L'ancien soldat chargé des communications est impressionné. Il donne son accord.

L'artillerie est répartie sur la colline et pointée vers la ville des démons y sont adjoints, maîtrisés par de petites équipes de soldats de la Mafia, piqués férocement à coups de baïonnette pour tantôt les faire tenir tranquilles, tantôt déclencher l'expulsion d'ondes d'énergie à longue portée.

Un feu nourrit s'abat sur les troupes des Armées Unifiées terrées dans la ville les soldats à pied se précipitent au milieu des ruines fumantes, massacrant tout sur leur passage. Les Armées Unifiées, en déroute, se replient, abandonnant leur ravitaillement derrière elles.

Modenese n'en reste pas là. Dès le lendemain, il fait demi-tour et fonce harceler la cavalerie restée en défensive sur ses positions, attendant il ne sait quoi. Deux jours de combats féroces plus tard, la cavalerie des Armées Unifiées prend la fuite sans demander son reste.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « This is war » de 30 seconds to Mars


	20. Oiseau de guerre

_du 20 septembre au 3 octobre 516_

* * *

« Madame la Présidente ? »  
L'humaine assise à la tribune de l'hémicycle tourne la tête en direction de la créature qui vient d'émettre des sons étranges. Elle sursaute en voyant la haute silhouette humanoïde et sans visage, engoncée dans un costume très chic et entourée de tentacules.  
« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, Madame la Présidente, mais il faut y aller. L'évacuation est en train de se terminer. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »  
Délicatement, un tentacule s'enroule autour du bras de la Présidente et la tire doucement vers la porte.

L'humaine ne comprend pas le langage des capsumons, mais elle a saisi le sens de ce que Slendermann vient de lui dire.  
\- Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici, soupire-t-elle, mais j'y ai passé tellement de temps !  
Le tentacule serre délicatement son bras, compatissant.  
\- C'est un peu comme ma maison, ici, continue la Présidente de l'Europe.  
Elle se lève lentement, les yeux humides et la gorge serrée.  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de gagner, gémit-elle. Nous sommes contraints de quitter la capitale pour nous réfugier à Bruxelles. C'est comme si nous abandonnions le navire avec tous ses passagers !

Slendermann secoue énergiquement la tête.  
« Nous ne faisons que reculer pour mieux sauter » la rassure-t-il. « Venez, maintenant. Sinon, ils vont partir sans nous. »  
La Présidente tapote gentiment le tentacule sur son bras et emboîte le pas au représentant du peuple des capsumons.  
\- Des fois, je me demande comment vous faites pour tenir le choc, murmure-t-elle.  
« Notre instinct de survie est dirigé vers l'ensemble de notre espèce, pas vers notre propre individualité » explique-t-il, même s'il sait que c'est un discours trop compliqué pour qu'elle le comprenne.

Dérapant dans les couloirs vides et sombres, un messager monté sur le dos d'une chèvre aux épaules entourées de feuillage s'arrête si brusquement qu'il fait un vol plané aux pieds de la Présidente. Il se relève tant bien que mal, se massant le menton.  
\- Dernières nouvelles des quartiers du sud de la ville, gémit le messager en tendant une enveloppe à la Présidente.  
Elle l'ouvre, sort la lettre comme il fait trop sombre pour qu'elle la lise, Slendermann fait signe à un ver luisant qui patrouille dans le bâtiment, afin qu'il s'approche et éclaire la missive.

Les yeux de la présidente se plissent. Elle grince des dents, froisse le papier dans sa main. Des journalistes, qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur pour ses dernières déclarations, et ont finalement décidé d'aller la chercher, pointent timidement leur nez. Les caméras, projecteurs et micros s'allument et se pointent en direction de la femme enragée épaulée par un capsumon aux nombreux tentacules de ténèbres.  
Le mini-discours de la Présidente est retransmis en direct sur toutes les chaînes Européennes.

\- Nous ne permettrons pas que l'on vante impunément la générosité du vainqueur ! Nous ne tolérerons pas que l'on collabore avec la Maffia pour lui permettre la victoire finale ! Nous ne les laisserons pas nous isoler définitivement du reste de l'Europe, et nous ne les laisserons pas faire croire au monde que le déclenchement de la guerre est de notre fait ! Jamais nous n'accepterons la suzeraineté maffieuse, nous ne renoncerons jamais à Strasbourg, et nous ne les laisserons pas façonner les institutions européennes sur leur modèle de haine et de destruction !

Les journalistes sont tellement scotchés que l'un d'entre eux en laisse tomber son micro d'hébétement. Saisissant le messager, la Présidente le replace sans ménagement sur sa monture et elle tourne les talons, quittant le Parlement de l'Europe la tête haute.  
Slendermann, seul face aux journalistes incapables de comprendre le langage qu'il utilise, se contente d'approuver vigoureusement de la tête. Puis, se drapant dans ses tentacules à la manière d'un empereur Romain se drapant dans sa toge, il suit la Présidente, tête haute, superbe.  
Les applaudissements de la foule accompagnent les deux dirigeants de l'Europe alors qu'ils montent dans la voiture tirée par des galopas et partent en direction de la gare.

* * *

\- Hey ! Revenez ici ! proteste Kami.  
Les quatre équidés sortis des œufs pondus par Mew éclatent de rire et s'éparpillent dans les couloirs du Vaisseau.  
Le mewtwo secoue la tête. Médor le jabberwocky remue la queue en piaffant et en bavant sur son épaule.  
« Jouer ? Jouer avec les poneys ? »  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Médor.  
« Pas jouer ? » couine le poisson-dragon en faisant des yeux de chien battu.  
\- Je suis censé les entraîner et les discipliner, pas jouer avec eux ! proteste Kami.

« Y'a du nouveau ! » appelle la voix d'Arceus, résonnant à travers le Vaisseau.  
\- Du nouveau concernant quoi ? interroge Kami.  
« Strasbourg » répond Arceus. « Je viens de capter une retransmission directe avec une belle déclaration de la Présidente des humains de l'Europe, approuvée par Slendermann, le délégué de Mew-le-Père. »  
Abandonnant sa poursuite des quatre poneys de combat, Kami se précipite dans la salle de contrôle. Là trône Arceus, encastré dans la roue en or qui contient le programme du Vaisseau, entouré de terhals connectés au programme par le biais de trois pokémons psychiques à longues queues (deux par tête). Voletant de ci de là, l'hologramme de Mew donne une forme à sa mémoire cristallisée.

\- Et que se passe-t-il donc là-bas ? grogne le mewtwo.  
Arceus désigne un mur du bout d'un de ses sabots dorés. Le message est projeté sur un des écrans de surveillance.  
Kami ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'humaine belliqueuse. Elle a les yeux entourés d'ombres d'un noir violacé, le teint maladif, la mâchoire volontaire. Ses rides sont crispées dans un rictus de colère et de détermination. Quelque chose dans son maintien, dans sa manière de s'exprimer, lui rappelle Kei.  
Instinctivement, il serre dans sa main la bourse en cuir pendue à son cou, contenant les cendres de sa bien-aimée.

\- Vaisseau, montre-moi la carte stratégique des avancées des troupes, ordonne Kami.  
« Ça va prendre un peu de temps » tempère le grand dragon. « Elle ne peut être mise à jour que lorsque nous passons au-dessus de l'Europe et de l'Afrique, et certaines zones sont désormais illisibles, même en utilisant l'œil miracle. »  
\- Attends… tu veux dire que l'ennemi a développé une couverture que l'œil miracle ne peut percer ?  
« Il semblerait » admet le Vaisseau.  
Kami lève une main vers son front, soucieux.  
\- C'est pas bon, ça… grogne-t-il.

« Là » pointe le Vaisseau, alors que sur la carte, une zone d'ombre apparaît. « Voilà des ténèbres que l'œil miracle ne peut percer. »  
\- Nous pouvons je pense en conclure que c'est ici que les troupes de la Mafia se terrent.  
« Je le pense aussi » approuve Mew. « Et je n'aime pas la façon dont elles se sont introduites dans la ville en aussi peu de temps. Il y a tellement de bons dresseurs dans la capitale, et le QG de la Team Rocket n'est pas si loin que ça. Tous les pokémons européens qui ont envie de se joindre à l'effort de guerre se retrouvent à Strasbourg. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils aient pu entrer en ville avec autant de facilité ! »

\- S'ils n'ont pas développé que des boucliers à base d'énergie des ténèbres, mais aussi des armes, cela pourrait expliquer le peu de résistance qui s'oppose à eux, suggère Kami. Après tout, les humains utilisent les pokémons comme ressource depuis longtemps. De là à en faire des esclaves enfermés dans des batteries ou des armes, il n'y a qu'un pas, que la Mafia pourrait aisément franchir.  
« C'est triste, mais juste » acquiesce Mew.  
La gerboise rose réfléchit un moment, perchée sur l'épaule d'Arceus

« Ça bouge en bas » remarque l'équidé au poil angora. « La zone d'ombre bouge. »  
« Il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont une bonne tactique militaire » admet Mew. « Mais assez bavassé. Où sont les Mousquetaires ? »  
\- Les quoi ? s'enquiert Kami.  
« Les Mousquetaires » répète Mew. « Les quatre poneys de combat auxquels j'ai donné naissance, les composant spécialement pour qu'ils protègent les pokémons de la folie des humains. »  
\- Mousquetaires … répète Kami. Et bien, ils couraient partout dans les couloirs avant que je ne vous rejoigne ici.

« Jouer à chat ! » s'exclame Médor le jabberwocky, jaillissant dans la salle.  
Il est poursuivi par les quatre poneys.  
Sautillant, le dragon-poisson se glisse entre les pattes d'Arceus, contourne le corps de Kami, escalade les ordinateurs composés de terhals, se suspend au plafond.  
« Chat perché ! » couine-t-il.  
« Ah, vous voilà, mes enfants ! » s'exclame Mew en lévitant en direction des Mousquetaires.  
Les quatre équidés de combat s'alignent devant la gerboise rose.

« Je vais vous envoyer en mission » explique Mew.  
Les poneys s'appuient sur leurs membres arrières et battent le sol de leurs antérieurs, joyeux.  
« Vous allez être débarqués dans une ville d'humains, au milieu de la bataille. Il vous faudra comprendre très vite qui sont vos amis et qui sont vos ennemis. Fiez-vous à la façon dont ils traitent les poékmons : cela devrait suffire. »  
Il tournoie dans l'air.  
« Prêtez assistance aux faibles, dirigez les forts, et menez le peuple des pokémons vers la victoire et la liberté. »  
« Entendu ! » répondent les Mousquetaires à l'unisson.

Le Vaisseau descend en vol plané sur les quartiers du sud de la ville de Strasbourg. Les combats cessent quelques instants, tous lèvent le nez en direction de la créature immense. Rapidement, les soldats de la Mafia tournent leurs armes en direction du dragon, dont l'armure épaisse n'est qu'à peine éraflée. Les jabberwockies plongent sur les gorges des fusilleurs, pour remonter rapidement, effrayés par les coups de feu et la haine dans les regards.

Le ventre du Vaisseau frôle les toits. Les Armées Unifiées, galvanisés par cette apparition, reprennent leurs esprits et se jettent en avant, éperonnant des montures qui ne sentent presque rien sous l'effet de la montée d'adrénaline.  
Les Mousquetaires jaillissent hors du Vaisseau.  
En premier vient Keldéo, aux longs poils bleus, emporté à grande vitesse par une source jaillissante. À peine est-il entré en contact avec l'aura de ténèbres dont la Mafia s'entoure, qu'il se dresse sur ses pattes arrières, changeant de forme. La corne sur sa tête se met à luire. D'un mouvement du cou, il taillade ses ennemis à distance, utilisant les pouvoirs de la lame ointe. Puis, débarrassant le terrain pour ses frères d'un coup d'hydrocanon, il plonge au plus fort des combats, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cadavres piétinés.

Glissant sur les tuiles vient ensuite Viridium, couvert de feuillage. Ses pieds bottés broient les pavés et absorbent ce qu'il reste d'eau après le passage de Keldéo. Il penche sa tête armée de deux cornes recourbées, arquant un cou armé d'une longue feuille tranchante. Un soldat de la Mafia se précipite vers lui, armé d'un pyroli prisonnier d'une cage le rendant aveugle et le forçant à cracher ses flammes suivant les désirs de son porteur.  
Viridium secoue la tête : un tourbillon de feuilles déchiquette le soldat. D'un coup de sabot, il libère le pyroli, qui s'accroche à son dos, prêt à mourir en défendant la cause de son peuple.

Défonçant tout sur son passage, Cobaltium aux bois de fer se jette dans la mêlée, insensible aux balles qui pleuvent sur ses épaules bleu-vert. L'ennemi fuit devant la terreur qu'il inspire le contact avec les ténèbres le rend encore plus féroce.

Terrakium enfin, n'atterrit pas sur le toit, mais passe à travers. Il jaillit hors de la maison, secouant de ses cornes aiguës les rideaux qui s'y sont pris. Avisant un soldat de la Mafia en train de tordre le cou à un posipi déchargé et incapable de se défendre, il meugle et charge. Les pointes de pierre dont son crâne est orné déchiquettent la chair et broient les os. Il renifle le posipi, qui s'éteint quelques secondes plus tard.  
Labourant le sol déjà mis à mal par ses frères, il réduit les bâtiments à l'état de gravier qu'il piétine rudement.

\- Ce sont des monstres, commente Kami depuis la salle des machines alors que le Vaisseau reprend de l'altitude. Tu as donné naissance à des monstres.  
« Ça ne sera pas la première fois » se moque Père en réponse.

* * *

Assise sur la tête d'un Gulliver bien content de l'arrivée de l'automne, Shym réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que la Fille de Kami a bien voulu dire lorsqu'elle a affirmé que la mewtwo chromatique était sa mère ? Elle n'a jamais pondu d'œuf de sa vie et s'est encore moins accouplée. Comment pourrait-elle avoir des enfants ?  
Elle secoue la tête. C'est trop à réfléchir pour son pauvre cerveau, surtout maintenant que Megara n'est plus là pour la conseiller. Ni Domino.

En y réfléchissant, la seule personne vraiment proche d'elle qui reste encore au QG, ce n'est pas Loredana, cette pauvre créature brisée par le destin et continuant courageusement à vivre malgré tout, mais le Professeur Sapin.  
Quelque chose tente de grimper sur sa jambe. Elle baisse les yeux : ce n'est pas Hibiscus, comme elle le pensait, mais une petite créature draconiforme cracheuse de venin, une petite ajatar. Une Fille de Kami.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

La dragonne ouvre de grands yeux violets.  
« Maman » couine la dragonne.  
\- Je ne suis pas ta maman ! proteste Shym, légèrement paniquée.  
« Tu es notre maman à tous. Sans toi, Kami n'aurait jamais eu envie de se battre pour protéger les pokémons comme il le fait maintenant. Sans toi, jamais nous ne serions nés ! C'est toi, notre maman. »  
\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! proteste Shym. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'exister !  
« Tu as fait bien plus que tu ne crois » répond la dragonne.

Shym est très mal à l'aise. Elle se précipite vers les bâtiments du QG, vers son ancienne chambre, vers les laboratoires, vers le seul endroit dans lequel elle se sent en sécurité et à l'abri du regard du monde.  
Elle trouve Sapin assis mélancoliquement sur le lit de la pokémone.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interroge Shym  
\- Oh, rien, soupire Sapin. Je m'ennuie juste de ma famille. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et tu as encore grandi.  
Elle rougit un peu, s'assoit à côté de l'humain. C'est vrai, elle a encore grandi. Elle ne doit plus faire que quelques centimètres de moins que Kami en hauteur.

Sapin entoure la taille de la pokémone de son bras.  
\- Allez, raconte-moi. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me raconter.  
Elle acquiesce. C'est vrai, elle peut avoir confiance dans le Professeur Sapin. Il a toujours été à ses côtés dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, s'opposant à la folie de Chen.  
Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule humaine. C'est agréable, d'être proche de quelqu'un. Kami ne l'a jamais approchée comme ça.  
Elle ferme les yeux, posant sa main sur celle de l'humain, et elle reste immobile, appréciant la proximité et la douce chaleur qui se répand dans son ventre.

* * *

Lorsque Kami atterrit à côté de la Wyrm, il est étonné de constater que Shym n'est pas à son poste habituel. Il ne s'en inquiète néanmoins pas. Après tout, elle est une mewtwo, et donc tout à fait capable de se défendre face à l'adversité. De plus, que pourrait-il bien lui arriver dans un lieu familier ?  
Médor le jabberwocky se met à gratter le sol derrière une patte de la Wyrm. Jaillit un hérisson blanc couvert d'herbe sur son dos, avec une fleur rouge au côté.  
\- Hibiscus ? appelle Kami.  
Le shaymin se réfugie sur l'épaule du mewtwo.

\- Où est Shym ? interroge Kami.  
« Elle a eu les chocottes quand une de tes Filles est venue lui parler » bâille la créature. « Je crois qu'elle est allée faire un tour. Tiens, justement, la voilà. »  
Kami se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec la femelle chromatique. Il remarque qu'elle a grandi, qu'elle porte un anneau à l'oreille, et qu'elle sent l'humain.  
Il ne peut pas lui reprocher de chercher ailleurs le réconfort qu'il ne peut lui donner, mais il ressent néanmoins un pincement au cœur. Shym n'est _pas_ Kei. L'essence de l'humaine et de ses pokémons s'est entièrement dissoute en un nouvel individu, disparaissant par la même occasion.

\- Je suis venu demander ton aide et celle du Professeur Sapin, explique Kami sans dire bonjour.  
Shym comprend aussitôt que la vie qu'ils ont tous les deux menée les a éloignés l'un de l'autre, pour toujours peut-être. Elle fait de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions. Après tout, ça ne sert à rien de rejeter la faute sur Kami. Elle y est aussi un peu pour quelque chose.  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? demande-t-elle poliment.  
\- Faire des travaux de recherche sur des pièces du Vaisseau que nous ne parvenons pas à assembler.  
Shym penche la tête de côté.  
\- De quelles pièces parles-tu ?

Kami fait un geste. Deux grands dragons se posent à ses côtés. Le premier, noir aux yeux rouges, est visiblement femelle. Elle a de larges épaules, des mâchoires robustes et répond au doux nom de de Zekrom. Le second, plus fin, est blanc aux yeux bleus. Il porte des attributs mâles fièrement exhibés et son nom est Reshiram.  
\- Comme tu le constateras rapidement, il est impossible de les fusionner, alors que toutes les autres pièces du Vaisseau n'ont fait aucune histoire. À part la Wyrm. Mais la Wyrm est un cas spécial, et de toute évidence, elle a fini par se laisser apprivoiser.  
Shym acquiesce. Oui, Gulliver s'est finalement habitué à vivre cloué au sol et entouré d'autres pokémons. Le chaleur de l'été, qu'il n'a pu supporter qu'avec l'aide d'autres pokémons de glace, lui a fait comprendre où étaient ses intérêts.

\- Donc, résume Shym, si j'ai bien compris, tu as besoin que Sapin et moi développions un système permettant aux trois dragons de n'en faire plus qu'un, c'est bien ça ?  
Kami acquiesce.  
\- C'est bien ça.  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? s'enquiert Shym. Je ne sais rien de la fusion de dragons pour former le Vaisseau. Alors que toi, tu l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois !  
Kami grimace.  
\- Ça s'est toujours fait tout seul, admet-il. Et Sapin a les connaissances scientifiques nécessaires, tandis que toi, tu as de toute évidence maté la Wyrm. Tu es bien mieux placée que moi pour faire ça.

La femelle chromatique est forcée d'admettre que son mâle a raison. Jamais la Wyrm ne lui obéira. Et déjà, les dragons noir et blanc lui montrent des signes d'affection, comme hypnotisés par l'aspect remarquable de sa fourrure.  
Elle penche la tête de côté. Si cela marche sur tous les pokémons, et pas seulement les créatures légendaires, ou pas seulement sur les dragons, elle pourrait utiliser cette particularité pour son propre profit.

\- J'aimerais voir Sapin à ce sujet, continue Kami. Où est-il ?  
\- Dans le laboratoire, répond Shym. J'en viens. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, et de pouvoir contribuer de manière constructive à l'effort de guerre.  
Kami acquiesce.  
\- Et les missions menées par de petites équipes de pokémons derrière les lignes ennemies ? s'enquiert le mewtwo.  
\- Ça se passe, répond évasivement la femelle.  
La vérité est qu'elle a délégué la responsabilité d'organiser tout ça à de petits groupements déjà présents sur les lieux, se contentant de noter leurs rapports transmis par le réseau de communication psychique.

\- Je vais t'emmener voir Sapin, propose Shym pour changer de sujet.  
Kami acquiesce et la suit à travers les corridors. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Mais ont-ils jamais été autre chose que des étrangers ?  
Une porte s'ouvre Sapin lève la tête des papiers qu'il était en train de consulter.  
\- Kami ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
\- J'ai grandement besoin de votre aide, Professeur.  
Il lui explique la situation. L'humain se frotte le menton.  
\- Je dois pouvoir modifier le système décrit dans les notes de Chen, finit-il par avancer. Mais pour cela, je dois d'abord comprendre comment il fonctionne.

\- Shym pourra t'aider, affirme Kami.  
Il porte délicatement la main à la bourse suspendue à son cou.  
\- Shym est très bien placée pour t'aider.  
La femelle chromatique lève un sourcil, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

* * *

Le Commandant passe ses troupes en revue. Il est large d'épaules, son regard est froid. Il a eu vent de la manière totalement déloyale avec laquelle les Armées des Démons ont repoussé l'assaut mené sur Strasbourg. C'est une très mauvaise chose. Plus longtemps le gouvernement restera en place, pire ça sera pour l'Europe et le Monde.  
D'ailleurs, les dernières retransmissions télévisuelles montrent que les créatures démoniaques que sont les capsumons ont pris d'assaut ce même gouvernement que les armées de la Mafia tentent de renverser. Raison de plus pour mater ces créatures infernales !

\- Récemment, explique le Commandant, des groupes de ces démons infernaux sont passés à la vitesse supérieure. Ils ne se contentent plus de nous attaquer dans notre sommeil. Ils ne se contentent plus de nous massacrer sur le champ de bataille. Ils ne se contentent plus de profiter d'une planète qui n'est pas la leur. Non !  
Il brandit une affiche de propagande, arrachée d'un mur le matin même.  
\- Ils collent des affiches honteuses jusque sur le mur de nos écoles ! Ils cherchent à corrompre notre jeunesse ! Ils veulent gagner la confiance de nos enfants, pour mieux les dévorer ensuite !

Les soldats devant lui ont un tremblement d'horreur. C'est pire que tout ce qu'ils ont pu voir sur le champ de bataille.  
\- Vous avez été sélectionnés, braves parmi les braves, fidèles parmi les fidèles, pour recevoir un entraînement spécial dont le but est de débusquer les créatures immondes qui ont pour seul objectif de tous nous exterminer.  
Il fait demi-tour sur un talon, se place face à ses hommes.  
\- C'est _vous_ qui êtes l'avenir de notre nation ! C'est sur _vos_ épaules que repose notre avenir. Êtes-vous prêts à donner vos vies pour sauver celle de vos familles ?

Les troupes hurlent toutes d'une même voix leur approbation. Le Commandant est satisfait de leur enjouement.  
\- Désormais, les troupes commandos spéciales sont votre nouvelle maman ! Et votre papa, c'est votre Commandant !  
\- Oui mon Commandant !  
\- Vous allez venger nos frères tombés durant le siège de Craiova !  
Les dents grincent à la seule mention de cette cuisante défaite. Durant des semaines, les armées de la Mafia avaient occupé la ville, terrorisant les humains infidèles adorateurs des démons, nettoyant méticuleusement la cité des créatures impures.

Et puis, tout avait tourné au drame. Des créatures volantes s'étaient jetées sur les défenseurs en se dissimulant dans de la brume, pour retourner s'y réfugier aussitôt après. Les coups tirés en l'air au hasard en avaient bien abattu un petit nombre, mais les munitions s'étaient affaiblies bien trop vite. Lorsque l'ordre avant été donné de cesser le feu, elles étaient quasiment épuisées. Les soldats, à bout de nerfs, terrorisés par cette brume surnaturelle, étaient incapables de tenir les défenses.

Les démons s'étaient répandus dans la ville, massacrant tout sur leur passage, réduisant la cité à des cendres fumantes en quelques heures. Et le Général chargé de l'occupation de la ville, en voyant arriver sur lui un essaim de scarabées et mantes religieuses géants, s'était jeté à genoux pour implorer leur pardon et crier grâce.  
La radio, encore en fonctionnement, avait retransmis la scène en direct à toutes les hautes instances des armées de la Mafia.  
Cette humiliation allait se payer chèrement.

* * *

Sato Iria, katana sur le dos, mangriff et cacturne aux côtés, débarque en gare du quartier de Colmar. Un souci quelconque immobilise le train qui amène les yakuzas vers le centre de la capitale cinq heures d'arrêt sont prévues et les passagers sont débarqués pour ces quelques heures afin qu'ils puissent se dégourdir les jambes.  
La blonde Japonaise tourne la tête vers sa « grande sœur ». cette dernière se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Le comportement des autres combattants traduit la même question intérieure : « Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Des soldats sont partout, patrouillant. Ils interpellent les civils, leur réclament leurs pokémons. Les civils secouent la tête, prétendent qu'ils n'en ont pas ils se font fouiller publiquement, jusqu'à satisfaire les soldats. Les armes que portent ces derniers ne ressemblent à rien de connu pour les Japonais, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de plus de détail pour comprendre que ce sont bien des armes.  
\- Il semblerait que nous soyons déjà au contact de l'ennemi, remarque la « grande sœur ».  
\- Que fait-on ? interrogent les troupes.  
\- Ce pour quoi nous sommes payés, bien entendu, rétorque la guerrière en dégainant ses épées-pokémons.

Alignés, les féroces criminels, qu'il faut désormais appeler mercenaires des Armées Unifiées, s'avancent vers le groupe de soldats en train d'importuner une femme dont ils veulent à tout prix fouiller le sac à main.  
La femme proteste trois pokéballs s'échappent. Les soldats s'apprêtent à les briser, tuant ainsi leur occupant.  
Une tête tombe, puis une deuxième. Le sang gicle. La femme hurle. Ses pokémons jaillissent hors de leur ball afin de la protéger.

En quelques instants, la place est vide. Ne restent que quelques cadavres, une femme terrorisée et paralysée par le choc, trois pokémons un peu perdus et l'écho des pas des mercenaires. Les civils ont tous décampé, le chef de gare s'est réfugié à bord du train, même les pigeons ont pris la fuite à tire-d'aile.

\- Et maintenant ? interroge Sato Iria.  
\- Nous sommes payés pour massacrer les soldats qui massacrent les pokémons. Alors, puisqu'ils sont à portée de main, autant en profiter.  
Elle acquiesce.  
\- On se sépare en groupes de cinq personnes, ordonne la « grande sœur ». Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. Entendu ?  
\- Entendu !

Les mercenaires se glissent dans les rues alentours, semant la terreur autour d'eux. Bien qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'à l'occupant, ils terrorisent les civils également. La police locale, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se contente d'installer des cordons de sécurité autour des lieux des massacres, attendant patiemment que l'orage passe.  
En guise d'orage, c'est une tempête rouge sang qui écume les alentours de la gare pendant quelques heures, disparaissant tout aussi vite et tout aussi inexplicablement qu'elle est apparue.

Les mercenaires remontent à bord du train, certains blessés, mais tous bien vivants. Ils ne montrent aucun signe de nervosité, preuve de la rigueur de leur entraînement.  
Personne n'ose leur poser de question.  
Ils débarquent à Strasbourg, avec cinq heures de retard et sont accueillis par la dernières personne à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

\- Tiens, la Team Rocket, remarque Wakatsuki Atsuko, la « grande sœur » du groupe.  
\- Bienvenue en Europe, répond Domino, engoncée dans son uniforme.  
\- Sommes-nous trop dangereux pour être accueillis par le gouvernement local ? Ou pas assez respectueux de la loi ?  
\- Arrivés au mauvais moment, explique Domino. Le gouvernement a été relocalisé à Bruxelles pour plus de sécurité.

Elle fait signe à ses compatriotes de la suivre.  
\- Nous vous avions réservé des quartiers personnels dans des bâtiments réquisitionnés exprès pour ça. Néanmoins, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, il est fort possible qu'il faille revoir nos plans.  
\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?  
\- Et bien, avec la relocalisation du gouvernement Européen, les ennuis vont suivre.  
\- Je ne vous comprends pas, interrompt Wakatsuki.  
\- C'est bien simple : nos systèmes de renseignements ont montré que les attaques sur Strasbourg ont été motivées par un désir de renverser le gouvernement européen. La nouvelle de la relocalisation ne tardera pas à atteindre les oreilles ennemies – si ce n'est déjà fait – et ils chercheront à atteindre les Ministres et la Présidente dans leur nouveau lieu de refuge.

\- À moins, suppose la yakuza, qu'ils ne tentent de faire croire à leurs hommes qu'en prenant les bâtiments du gouvernement, ils ont pris le contrôle de l'Europe.  
\- Une guerre de propagande pour le contrôle de l'Europe, en quelque sorte, conclut Domino.  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Cela me ramène des années en arrière…  
\- Ah, nos petites querelles intestines, susurre Wakatsuki. Je suppose qu'à cause de cela, nous aurons à faire le double du travail si nous souhaitons recevoir un salaire décent ?

Domino secoue la tête.  
\- Je sais reconnaître qu'un ennemi en temps de paix, peut être un allié en temps de guerre.  
\- Parlons business, insiste Wakatsuki. Mon unité est la première arrivée à Strasbourg. Nous avons déjà commencé le travail. Cela mérite bien un petit supplément ?  
Domino plisse les yeux.  
\- Comment ça, vous avez déjà commencé le travail ?  
Elle se fige.  
\- Voulez-vous dire que le massacre à Colmar qui a été signalé il y a quelques heures est de votre fait ?

Wakatsuki acquiesce.  
\- Vous savez que c'est le genre de choses auxquelles on doit s'attendre quand on fait appel aux yakuzas, persifle-t-elle.  
\- Je sais surtout que vous n'avez pas porté atteinte à la population civile autrement qu'en la traumatisant, rétorque Domino. Nous ferons donc passer cette attaque pour un test programmé de vos capacités. Cela fera parler la presse, mais au moins, je ne passerai pas pour une incompétente incapable de maîtriser mes propres employés.  
Domino regarde en coin son ancienne ennemie.  
\- Bien entendu, ajoute-t-elle, si vous n'appuyez pas cette version, vous ne recevrez pas la prime prévue si vos sbires font correctement leur travail.

La mercenaire acquiesce, impressionnée.  
\- Vous savez parler aux gens, admire-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une qualité qu'on rencontre souvent au sein de la Team Rocket.  
\- La Team Rocket a beaucoup changé, informe Domino. Je n'en fais plus vraiment partie, d'ailleurs je ne suis qu'une déléguée.  
\- Et qui dirige la Team Rocket, alors ?  
\- Cela n'est pas votre souci. Pour le moment, contentez-vous de faire votre travail, si vous voulez être payés.

\- Versement mensuel du salaire, sous forme d'un contrat de travail européen légal, avec tous les avantages qui vont avec : couverture sociale, etc.  
\- Vous n'aurez pas le rapprochement familial, prévient Domino. Vous êtes des mercenaires, ne l'oubliez pas.  
\- Les négociations sont rudes, à ce que je vois, minaude Wakatsuki. J'aime ça.

* * *

Galvanisés par le massacre de l'occupant dans le quartier de Colmar, les civils et pokémons sauvages des environs prennent les armes malgré la peur qui les tient toujours au ventre.  
Des légendes commencent à circuler, au sujet de quatre pokémons quadrupèdes, apparaissant au plus fort des combats pour défendre les innocents, et disparaissant aussitôt. Justiciers solitaires, ils semblent infatigables et bien décidés à empêcher la Mafia d'atteindre le Parlement de Strasbourg.  
D'autres légendes se mettent à courir, à propos de démons à forme humaine, déchirant sans pitié l'ennemi, laissant derrière lui des mares de sang et des civils choqués par la rapidité et la violence de l'attaque.

Les forces ennemies reculent, vident la ville de peur d'y être enfermés, pour mieux s'entasser dans les ruines des quartiers sud complètement dévastés. Le ravitaillement est compliqué, mais l'ennemi tient bon, envoyant même des renforts aux portes de Strasbourg alors qu'ils étaient prévus pour un autre lieu, une autre bataille. De toute évidence, la Mafia tient à monter à nouveau à l'assaut de la ville dès que possible.  
Les Armées Unifiées – ou plutôt, les dresseurs de Strasbourg, très énervés, encouragés par la retraite ennemie, et organisés en armée faite de bric et de broc – se précipitent à leur poursuite.

L'arrivée de nouvelles forces détournées de leur but initial donne à la Mafia l'avantage numérique. Quelques escarmouches éclatent dans l'est, le long des rives marécageuses du Rhin, où les Armées Unifiées ont clairement l'avantage du terrain. La nuit voit l'arrivée d'une division pokémone spécialisée dans le combat en marécage. Malgré tout, la Mafia s'entête et s'embourbe.  
À l'aube, Keldéo jaillit à la tête de la division marécageuses, marchant sur l'eau boueuse aussi aisément que s'il s'agissait d'un sol ferme. Viridium l'appuie. La Mafia est en déroute.

Sur le front ouest, Terrakium et Cobaltium renforcent le barrage qui s'est levé face aux tirs d'obus et de mortier dont trois camions de munitions viennent d'arriver. Il est malaisé d'atteindre un ennemi attaquant ainsi à distance.  
De l'artillerie est repositionnée sur les hauteurs, afin d'avoir un meilleur champ de vision. C'est le moment que les Mousquetaires attendaient.  
Les deux furieux animaux se précipitent, suivis par des cavaliers, et déboulent avec la puissance inexorable d'une marée.  
Le sol explose sous leurs pas. Ils doivent faire demi-tour, terrorisés devant cette nouvelle arme dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence.

Tout en reculant, la Mafia mine le terrain, rendant impossible toute poursuite par la voie des terres. Les Mousquetaires, désemparés, ne peuvent que constater la distance qui s'étend entre eux et leurs ennemis.  
Quelques cavaliers aériens poursuivent encore sporadiquement l'assaut, mais ils essuient des tirs de barrage et certains, blessés, s'écrasent au milieu des mines, où ils explosent.  
« Bon » demande Keldéo à ses frères, en contemplant le désastre. « Victoire ou pas victoire ? »  
« Pas victoire » décrète Terrakium.  
« Demi-victoire » tempère Cobaltium.  
« Rentrons, » élude Viridium. « Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire de toute façon. Cette bataille est terminée, allons préparer la suivante. Ils ne vont pas en rester là et trouveront bien d'autres moyens d'attaquer la ville et de tenter de s'emparer du siège du gouvernement, à défaut de pouvoir égorger ses membres. »

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « warbird » du groupe Kamelot


	21. Un petit moment de désespoir

_du 4 au 22 octobre 516_

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Domino.  
Slenderman acquiesce de la tête.  
« C'est effectivement difficile à croire » approuve-t-il, par l'intermédiaire d'un traducteur. « Si c'est malheureusement vrai… »  
\- Je ne comprends quand même pas comment des gens pourtant civilisés peuvent soudain se laisser séduire par une idéologie aussi barbare !  
\- Il faut croire que n'importe qui peut accepter n'importe quoi pourvu que ça soit présenté correctement, soupire le Ministre de la Santé. Nous avons le même problème avec certains aliments faits à partir de carcasses broyées mais dont l'aspect final est plus appétissant qu'un bon morceau de viande.

\- Tout de même, insiste Domino. Nous faisons de la contre-propagande ! En grande quantité ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? Comment se fait-il que l'ennemi puisse à ce point convaincre d'honnêtes citoyens que les pokémons doivent être exterminés, en commençant par leurs propres créatures domestiques ?  
\- Nous devons redoubler d'efforts, assure la Ministre de la Propagande Positive, dernière nommée du gouvernement. Nous pouvons y arriver ! Si nous redoublons d'efforts, nous allons forcément y arriver !  
\- Faire à nouveau changer d'avis ces gens qui viennent de retourner leur veste ? insiste Domino. Alors que nous ne comprenons pas comment l'ennemi a pu les séduire ?

\- Nous allons mener une enquête, s'enflamme le Ministre de l'Intérieur. Nous allons analyser leurs outils de communication et de persuasion, afin de les retourner contre eux.  
« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? » s'inquiète Slenderman. « Je veux dire, cela nous ferait perdre encore plus de temps. Continuons les efforts de contre-propagande, certes, mais ne nous dispersons pas. »  
\- Mon opinion est similaire, approuve la Ministre de la Guerre. Agissons. Réagissons. Passons à l'attaque. Et surtout, assurons l'emprise de notre contre-propagande sur la population qui y est encore sensible.  
\- Quel budget pouvons-nous encore y allouer ? demande la Présidente au Ministre de l'Économie.

\- Les caisses se vident à grande vitesse… élude l'intéressé.  
\- Nous sommes en guerre, je vous fais remarquer ! s'exclame la Présidente. S'il faut lever un impôt supplémentaire ou instaurer du temps de travail communautaire, faites-le !  
\- Le peuple ne va pas bien réagir, grogne le Ministre de l'Intérieur. Déjà que la moitié d'entre eux ne nous reconnaissent plus comme étant le siège du pouvoir central…  
\- Trouvez quelque chose ! Promettez des médailles, des décorations, des remerciements publiques, n'importe quoi !  
\- Tout sauf une prime monétaire ou une exemption d'impôts, grogne le Ministre de l'Économie. Nous n'en aurions pas les moyens.

\- Organisons notre stratégie, rappelle la Présidente en recentrant la conversation. Nous allons donc renforcer notre contre-propagande sur les zones qui nous sont encore fidèles, tout en promettant des récompenses quelconques, non monétaires, à ceux qui agiront le mieux et le plus dans l'effort de guerre.  
\- La promesse de punir tous ceux qui, au contraire, ne nous sont pas fidèles est-ce que ça pourrait être pertinent ? suggère le Ministre de la Justice.  
\- J'en doute, intervient le Ministre de l'Éducation. Mener les gens par le bâton n'est pas efficace, au contraire de la carotte.  
\- Sans oublier qu'en fonction de la zone géographique, la culture et donc, les motivations les plus efficaces, varient, indique le Ministre de la Culture, de la Musique et des Sports.

Les discussions se poursuivent jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Shym retire ses lunettes de protection et se masse le contour des yeux. La blouse de laboratoire qu'elle porte lui donne un air très étrange. Le professeur Sapin, à ses côtés, fait de même il se laisse tomber sur une chaise et tend la main vers une tasse de café malheureusement vide. Dehors, le vent d'octobre siffle lugubrement.  
Le bout de la queue de la pokémone gigote nerveusement. Sa frustration finit par éclater.  
\- C'est impossible ! Les résultats sont faussés d'une façon ou d'une autre !  
\- Les tests d'étalonnage indiquent que les appareils de mesure fonctionnent parfaitement, explique Sapin. Ce n'est pas un problème d'appareils de mesure.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'impliquais, coupe Shym. Je voulais dire que quelque chose que nous faisons mal fausse les résultats.  
\- Je dois manquer de café je ne saisis pas bien ce que tu souhaites exprimer.  
\- Gulliver fusionne parfaitement avec Reshiram. Et aussi avec Zekrom. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas le faire à moitié avec chacune de ces entités.  
\- J'en vois une, pourtant, explique Sapin.  
Shym tourne la tête, bougeant une oreille.  
\- Laquelle ? S'enquiert-elle.  
\- Le pointeau ADN que nous utilisons n'est pas parfaitement développé.

Shym plisse les yeux.  
\- Vous pensez donc qu'il faudrait en revoir le design ?  
\- Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de comprendre comment il fonctionne, explique Sapin. Jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes contentés d'essayer de nombreux artefacts empruntés à des musées à travers le monde, jusqu'à en trouver un qui marche.  
Il agite la main en direction des dossiers suspendus qui remplissent les armoires tapissant les murs du laboratoire de recherche dans lequel ils se trouvent tous les deux.

Shym acquiesce doucement. Son instinct de pokémone l'attire vers ces objets étranges et précieux, qui font résonner la moindre des fibres de son être. De nombreux gardes surveillent ces prêts, ordonnés par le gouvernement européen. Il y a là des fossiles de créatures terrestres ressemblant à des pokémons rares découverts récemment sur une île lointaine, des plumes d'oiseaux-pokémons légendaires, une gracidée séchée (dommage qu'elle ne puisse la conserver pour la donner à Hibiscus), un miroir qui aurait été utilisé par certains pokémons légendaires pour changer leur forme, toutes sortes de pierres rares liées à l'observation de pokémons légendaires, des grelots et des cloches au tintement particulier – dont une qui ne sonne pas pour tout le monde –, des orbes de cristal, des instruments de musique, une chaîne rouge, des morceaux de météorites… il y en a pour tous les goûts.

\- Peut-être existe-t-il d'autres artefacts ? suggère-t-elle. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas le bon ?  
\- Pourtant, le pointeau est le seul qui ait fait réagir les dragons, rappelle Sapin.  
\- Nous n'avons pas essayé de le combiner à autre chose, remarque Shym. Il y a comme des cavités sur les côtés… peut-être y avait-il des perles ou quelque chose d'incrusté dedans ? Ou des poignées ?  
\- Remarque pertinente, approuve Sapin. Mais nous en revenons au même point : afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pourrait bien compléter le pointeau, il faut d'abord l'analyser.  
\- Expliqué comme ça, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais on fait ça demain. J'ai besoin de faire une pause pour aujourd'hui.

Sapin acquiesce. Lui aussi a besoin de se détendre un peu.  
\- Ça te dit de venir dîner avec moi ? propose Sapin.  
Shym agite celle de ses oreilles qui porte un anneau.  
\- Vous ne dînez pas avec votre femme ? s'enquiert-elle.  
Il secoue la tête en se détournant. Elle sent son malaise.  
\- Je… ça ne va pas fort avec ma femme en ce moment. J'ai tellement de responsabilités que ma vie privée passe un peu à la trappe et elle m'en veut pour ça.  
\- Je suis désolée, compatit Shym.  
Silencieusement, ils retirent leurs équipements de protection et les rangent.

Shym ressent une profonde compassion pour cet humain qui lui dévoue tout son temps libre, plutôt que de rester auprès de son épouse et de ses enfants. Kami fait ça aussi avec elle, s'en aller à cause de son travail. Parce qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que la vie personnelle. Parce que, pour le bien du plus grand nombre, il est nécessaire que certains individus se sacrifient, acceptent de ne survivre que dans les mémoires. C'est difficile, cela demande beaucoup d'abnégation, et cela fait souffrir les autres autour.  
Et elle, elle sait ce que c'est de souffrir d'aimer un être qui ne peut avoir une vie normale. Elle sait ce que peut ressentir la famille de Sapin. Et elle se rend compte que lui aussi en a conscience. Cela l'amène à penser que Kami est certainement conscient de la souffrance qu'il lui inflige sans le vouloir.  
Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Ils marchent côte à côte dans les couloirs, en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Imperceptiblement, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent.  
\- On va manger dans le mess ? demande Shym.  
\- Je pensais plutôt à mon salon personnel, répond Sapin. On pourrait se faire livrer des sushis ?  
Shym cligne des yeux. Elle n'est pas certaine de savoir ce que c'est, des sushis, mais ça a l'air absolument délicieux.  
Quelque chose au fond de son être lui dit que c'est une nourriture avec laquelle elle est censée être familiarisée.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir mangé un jour, mais ça a l'air délicieux, répond la pokémone. C'est une bonne idée. Et puis comme ça, nous ne serons pas dans le bruit. Ça sera plus agréable.  
\- Oui, et mes appartements seront moins vides, murmure Sapin pour lui-même.  
Sapin passe commande en attendant que les Rockets de garde leur apportent les plats, ils s'installent sur le canapé dans le grand appartement silencieux et vide. Il y a plusieurs placards vides et des chambres en trop. Shym comprend que femme et enfants sont partis, laissant derrière eux un grand vide et un horrible silence qu'elle ne sait pas comment briser.

\- Je peux mettre la télé, si tu veux, offre Sapin.  
L'humain est visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que la pokémone.  
\- Si c'est l'heure des infos, je veux bien, approuve Shym. Sinon, une ambiance sonore, ça suffira…  
Elle est un peu tendue. Elle a lu dans des livres empruntés ça et là que lorsqu'un homme et une femme se retrouvent seuls ensemble pour la première fois, sur la canapé, l'homme met de la musique « romantique » et entame sa cour – ce à quoi la femme répond forcément de manière positive.  
Dans les livres, tout du moins. Ici, c'est la vraie vie et elle n'est pas une femme, mais une pokémone. Sapin ne va pas lui faire la cour et elle n'aura pas à devoir choisir entre accepter ou refuser.

Une plantureuse rousse dans un tailleur serré, chemisier et cravate, apparaît à l'écran de la télévision. Elle présente les prévisions météorologiques : une tempête est annoncée pour le lendemain dans la journée. Shym rabat ses oreilles en arrière.  
\- Cela veut dire que nous ne pourrons pas faire de tests avec les dragons, grogne-t-elle. Et que je vais sans doute passer de longues heures à faire de mon mieux pour les maîtriser. Ça ne va être agréable pour personne.  
\- Autant profiter du temps de repos qu'il te reste, non ? suggère Sapin.  
Shym acquiesce. Oui, autant se détendre et conserver ses forces, car la journée du lendemain va être très éprouvante.

\- Je te sers un verre ? propose Sapin.  
Shym a un instant d'hésitation. C'est comme dans les livres. La cour commence toujours par un verre d'alcool.  
\- Jus de fruits, infusion ? De l'eau peut-être ? insiste l'humain.  
Du jus de baies, elle veut bien. Un bon cocktail stimulant pour l'esprit et qui fait le poil brillant. Quelque chose pour garder la tête claire.  
\- Tu as l'air nerveuse, remarque Sapin.  
\- Non, pas du tout, ment-elle.  
\- J'espère que tu m'excuseras de cette invitation à brûle-pourpoint. Je n'avais pas pour intention de t'acculer dans une situation inconfortable pour toi. Je me sens juste un peu seul depuis que ma femme et les enfants sont… partis en vacances.

Elle sourit doucement.  
\- Moi aussi je me sens seule, avoue-t-elle. J'ai Hibiscus pour me tenir compagnie, mais depuis que Megara est partie, ce n'est plus la même chose. Gulliver est trop bébête pour soulager ma solitude.  
\- Tu l'as remarquablement apprivoisé, admire Sapin. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réaliser un tel exploit.  
Elle baisse les yeux modestement.  
\- Oh, vous savez, quand on a comme moi de puissants pouvoirs psychiques…  
L'humain rit silencieusement.  
\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es capable d'entrer en contact avec un esprit aussi primitif…  
Elle rougit. Il éclate franchement de rire et lui remplit un autre verre.  
La soirée commence plutôt bien.

* * *

Ioannina, grande ville grecque très réputée pour son université, en particulier pour ses départements de médecine et de littérature. C'est dans les locaux de ce dernier que se rassemblent des jeunes gens de tous bords, tous sympathisants de la cause des pokémons et harangués par une jeune recrue de la Team Rocket.  
Ce dernier est assis au pupitre d'un petit amphithéâtre, duquel il peut embrasser du regard la totalité des gens présents. Il est fier du petit groupe qu'il a su rassembler, malgré le discours ambiant, malgré les massacres de pokémons organisés par les autorités.

\- Un peu de silence, je vous prie.  
Les discussions cessent dans la salle.  
\- Permettez-moi s'il vous plaît de vous rappeler l'ordre du jour : la transmission de nos idées et de notre idéal.  
Il pointe le tableau noir, sur lequel des phrases s'alignent, recopiées depuis ses notes. Les mots ne sont pas réguliers, il n'a pas l'habitude d'écrire sur un tableau. Les premiers mots sont immenses, beaucoup plus grands que nécessaire, et les derniers sont difficiles à déchiffrer.  
\- Vous arrivez tous à lire ?  
Le groupe de résistants répond par l'affirmative.

\- Bien. Je veux que vous le recopiez en quatre exemplaires, à distribuer autour de vous. Accompagnez cette distribution de cette même consigne, à savoir, de la recopier quatre fois pour la donner à quatre personnes différentes.  
Docilement, les étudiants recopient cette courte explication de l'importance des pokémons pour l'équilibre de la planète, des perturbations observées dans les zones desquelles ils ont été chassés, de la symbiose qui s'est instaurée entre eux et les humains.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie vient le moment pour Matis, l'étudiant en chimie, de faire son intervention. Il a en effet réalisé plusieurs actions à l'encontre des groupes organisés pour capturer et abattre les rares pokémons encore présents dans les rues. Il espère pouvoir donner l'exemple à ses camarades.  
\- Mes très chers amis, dit Matis. Mes très chers camarades. Certains d'entre vous, tout comme moi, ont la possibilité d'accéder à des laboratoires et à des réactifs chimiques, ou à des substances aux effets divers et variés sur l'organisme.  
« Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour en remplir nos poches et nos sacs ? Qu'attendons-nous pour nous armer afin de lutter contre de mauvais dirigeants et ce, avec les moyens que ces mêmes dirigeants ont mis à notre disposition ?

« Laissez-moi vous transmettre quelques formules et « recettes » pour composer vous-mêmes des explosifs, des lacrymogènes, des fumigènes, et autres moyens de défense et d'attaque. Vous allez voir, c'est très facile. Tous ces produits sont à portée de notre main, nous en trouvons dans toutes les salles de manipulation.  
Quelques toux appuyées lui rappellent qu'il n'y a pas que des étudiants en sciences appliquées dans la salle, et que certains ne sont même pas capables de faire la différence entre un acide et une base.  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire si nous n'avons aucun accès à des substances potentiellement nocives ? intervient une voix dans la salle.  
\- Avec des produits ménagers combinés de la bonne façon, il est possible d'obtenir des résultats spectaculaires, rassure Matis.

\- Mes résultats sont, eux aussi, spectaculaires, intervient un inconnu.  
Tous tournent la tête en direction de celui qui vient de parler. C'est une femme, malgré ce que sa voix grave aurait pu laisser supposer. Elle porte un uniforme de couleur marron-verdâtre, absolument immonde, mais réputé pour être la couleur la moins « salissante » et donc, la plus facile à entretenir.  
Elle fait un geste, exhibant une sorte de télécommande de sa poche, puis elle presse le gros bouton rouge sur le dessus. Aussitôt, d'autres soldats en uniforme jaillissent, arrivant par toutes les portes de l'amphithéâtre.  
Les résistants n'ont aucun moyen de fuir. Certains, déboussolés, restent à leur place, ouvrant des yeux étonnés. D'autres se précipitent en avant, prêts à en découdre.

Les étudiants, désarmés, peu habitués au combat, sont rapidement maîtrisés. Les soldats les alignent au pied du tableau noir, fusil entre les omoplates.  
La capitaine qui mène l'intervention sourit d'un air sadique.  
\- Je vais vous donner des petits papiers, vous allez tous mettre votre nom dessus. Vu ?  
Papiers et crayons circulent, dans un sens puis dans l'autre.  
\- Maintenant, annonce la capitaine, je vais tirer les papiers un par un et lire les noms. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, veuillez répondre « présent ». Vu ?

Ses talons tapent fort sur le sol.  
\- Laissez-moi vous préciser deux choses. La première, c'est que si personne ne répond à l'appel d'un nom, je ferai abattre l'un des membres de votre groupe au hasard. La seconde, c'est que le dixième, vingtième, trentième à se faire appeler, vont eux aussi mourir…  
Un hoquet d'indignation et de protestation soulève le groupe d'étudiants.  
\- Silence ! ordonne la capitaine. Silence ou je vous fais tous fusiller !  
« Bien, je commence. Chrysante Delenikas…

* * *

Un par un, les yakuzas sont appelés. Un par un, ils se lèvent et se rangent derrière le ou la ministre qu'ils sont chargés de protéger. Chaque membre du gouvernement se voit ainsi attribuer quatre ou cinq furieux guerriers, armés de sabres et de pokémons – et, dans le cas de trois d'entre eux, d'une poké-épée.  
Sato Iria s'avance à son tour. Elle fait partie de la dizaine de personnes désignées par le sort pour escorter la Présidente. Silencieusement, pokéballs à la ceinture, katana dans le dos, raide, elle prend sa place aux côtés de la plus importante personnalité de toute l'Europe. Ça lui fait tout drôle. Dire qu'elle avait quitté la police à cause du danger auquel elle était exposée ! Mais ça, c'était avant.

Maintenant, elle est beaucoup plus forte. Maintenant, elle est parfaitement entraînée. Maintenant, elle peut compter sur ses camarades, sur sa « famille », en cas de besoin. Maintenant, elle est totalement responsable de ses actes et sera punie directement en cas d'impair. Maintenant, elle a un code de l'honneur à respecter.  
Elle se sent fière de son travail, d'une fierté qu'elle ne pensait jamais ressentir un jour. Elle a vraiment le sentiment de faire partie d'un groupe et que sa participation est importante. Tout ce qu'elle fait compte.

La répartition vient à son terme. Les ministres ne sont pas à l'aise, entourés par ces criminels étrangers rompus au combat et armés jusqu'aux dents.  
\- Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous n'allez pas retourner votre veste si jamais on vous propose une offre plus alléchante ? demande la Présidente au chef des yakuzas dont les hommes viennent d'être répartis.  
\- Nous avons un code de l'honneur, rétorque le bandit en costard. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?  
\- L'honneur est quelque chose qui ne fait pas partie de la culture européenne, explique doucement Domino.

Puis, s'adressant à la Présidente :  
\- Je peux vous affirmer qu'ils ne rompront pas leur contrat. Le client est sacré et si les clients ne peuvent plus compter sur les mercenaires, comment les mercenaires pourront-ils trouver à nouveau du travail ?  
\- Très juste, admet la Présidente. Je n'y avais pas songé. Bien, j'imagine que nous n'avons plus qu'à consacrer quelques jours à l'organisation des tours de garde, puis nous pourrons reprendre le cours normal de notre travail.  
\- Et nos familles ? s'enquiert le Ministre de la Défense. Allons-nous les laisser à la merci de l'ennemi alors que nous sommes en sécurité ?

\- Si Domino accepte que la Team Rocket allonge d'autres chèques, nous pouvons faire venir des guerriers supplémentaires pour leur servir d'escorte.  
L'intéressée jette un coup d'œil qu'elle espère discret en direction de la Présidente, puis du Ministre de l'Économie. Ils lui répondent d'un rapide acquiescement de la tête.  
\- Je pense pouvoir lever quelques fonds, annonce Domino.  
\- Parfait ! Je vais de ce pas demander l'envoi de nouvelles unités. Vous ne serez pas déçus.

Les ministres commencent à se diriger vers la sortie, encadrés par leurs nouveaux gardes du corps, lorsque Clio se fige et fait signe à ses voisins, humains comme pokémons, de faire silence. L'attention de tout l'hémicycle est bientôt dirigée dans sa direction.  
\- Nos armées se trouvent face à l'ennemi, annonce-t-elle. Non loin de la Mer Noire, près de la ville de Galati. L'ennemi tente de contourner les Carpates par l'Est. Quelles sont les instructions ?  
\- Combien de troupes avons-nous sur place ? interroge la Ministre de la Guerre, se précipitant en avant.  
\- L'ennemi disposerait de quarante-cinq mille hommes, environ, explique Clio. Du moins, ce sont les estimations que nous avons pu en faire.

\- De combien de troupes disposons-nous dans la région ? s'enquière la Ministre.  
Clio ferme à demi les yeux, contactant les pokémons psychiques positionnés entre la Mer Noire et les Carpates.  
\- Si l'ennemi reste sur ses positions, nous laissant l'initiative de l'attaque, nous pouvons rassembler dix mille soldats de plus qu'eux, annonce Clio après un moment. Cela devrait prendre une grosse journée. Par contre, si l'ennemi attaque en premier…  
Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens elle n'a pas besoin de l'achever, tous ses interlocuteurs sont parfaitement conscients des conséquences qu'aurait une attaque ennemie avant que les renforts aient pu arriver.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » rassure Slenderman. « Nous ne laisserons pas l'ennemi passer les Carpates. »

* * *

La femme à l'allure délicate rassemble péniblement son paquetage, alors que ses camarades, autour d'elle, font de même. Par terre, couinant dans sa cage solidement fermée, un rattatac désespère après la mort qui viendra le délivrer de son tourment.  
La femme délicate se relève, glisse une mèche derrière son oreille. Tout comme ses camarades, elle ne comprend pas que le général de l'armée à laquelle elle appartient soit parti. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il y a des troupes ennemies qui campent à quelques kilomètres.

Patrizia De Massari est originaire de la vallée de Vérone. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les pokémons, mais ne les détestait pas non plus. Jusqu'au jour où ses trois frères sont rentrés d'une réunion complètement bouleversés, pour lui annoncer que les pokémons sont en fait des créatures extraterrestres dont le but est d'envahir la planète Terre.  
Elle a alors décidé de s'engager. Sa première action fut de se saisir du rattatac qui vivait dans la cour de l'immeuble et mangeait les détritus, pour l'enfermer dans une des cages spéciales distribuées gratuitement à la population. Ainsi maîtrisée, incapable de bouger, la créature n'est plus qu'une paire de mâchoires dépassant d'un tube métallique sur lequel s'ajuste un couvercle-muselière.

Patrizia pousse sur ses jambes, soulevant le poids impressionnant de son « arme ». Elle constate au passage que les moustaches qui dépassent par les trous d'aération ne sont plus aussi opaques qu'auparavant. Le pokémon est en train de disparaître. Ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment pour la lâcher ! Les sentinelles ont remarqué des mouvements de troupes, l'ennemi a reçu des renforts !  
Elle rejoint sa brigade, tenant sa position dans les rangs malgré le poids impressionnant de son équipement. Sa volonté de fer la galvanise.  
\- Préparez-vous, ordonne le Brigadier. L'ennemi a envoyé trois divisions afin de tenter de chasser nos trois brigades de notre position. Le combat sera rude car nous sommes en sous-nombre, mais le relief devrait nous être utile.

Un serpent jaillit aux côtés du brigadier, sortant de terre. Deux coups de mâchoires suffisent pour que la débandade soit générale. De partout arrivent des pokémons, fondant depuis le ciel, sortant de galeries creusées silencieusement, vomissant de la brume sur leurs ennemis déroutés, tailladant tous les arbres entravant leur chemin.  
Pour pouvoir courir plus vite et avoir une chance de survivre, Patrizia jette au sol son paquetage. Puis elle ouvre le couvercle-muselière, préparant ses doigts sur les commandes qui vont actionner des aiguilles et des pinces pour torturer le rattatac et déclencher le réflexe de fermeture des mâchoires.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, perdue dans le brouillard dont les pokémons ennemis ont recouvert le terrain. Elle entend les cris et les gémissements de ses camarades blessés ou mourants et le piétinement des créatures démoniaques qui l'entourent.  
Une sorte de caniche lui saute à la gorge, toutes dents dehors. Son poil a été tondu et teint pour le rendre encore plus imposant et plus effrayant. Elle se débat, roule sur le côté, plonge la mâchoire du rattatac dans le flanc du chien, là où la fourrure tondue ne le protège plus.  
Le chien glapit, fait un bond en arrière. Elle se relève, brandissant la cage du rattatac devant elle, se précipite vers son ennemi. Les mâchoires du rongeur broient le crâne du caniche, le tuant net.

Elle entend des voix familières, les voix de certains membres de sa division. Il y a des survivants. Elle n'est pas seule.  
Le brouillard la désoriente toujours. Des feuilles tranchantes sifflent à ses oreilles, entaillant sa joue. Le sang coule le long de sa mâchoire, imbibant ses vêtements.  
\- Par ici ! On se replie ! Vers le sud !  
Sa boussole, heureusement, n'est pas restée dans son paquetage, qu'elle a désormais perdu. Elle s'arrête un instant, plissant les yeux dans le brouillard, cherchant à identifier la direction dans laquelle elle doit se diriger. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, teintant le brouillard de couleurs chaudes, éblouissant quiconque regarde dans sa direction. Éblouissant Patrizia.

Le soleil se couche à l'ouest. Elle doit donc le garder sur sa joue droite si elle veut se diriger au sud. Un vent chargé de poussière de fée la fouette, irritant sa peau, ravivant la douleur de sa coupure à la joue. Elle gémit, se protège en repliant ses bras devant son visage. Elle ne doit pas fermer les yeux complètement, elle ne doit pas perdre le soleil sur sa droite.  
Une créature se trouve dans son passage, quadrupède, grosse comme un chien normal, d'un rose bébé absolument écœurant, ornée de rubans qui ondulent dans la brume. Ses grands yeux bleu ciel n'ont pas de pupilles. Ce sont des yeux absolument démoniaques.

Une rafale de mitraillette cueille la créature de rubans dans le flanc, la faisant disparaître. Soulagée, elle ne prend néanmoins pas le temps de remercier ni même de regarder la personne à l'origine de ces tirs salutaires. Elle fonce, sent disparaître la masse du rattatac dans la cage, jette la boîte de torture dans laquelle flotte encore une impression de rattatac, qui s'éteint définitivement.  
La nuit tombe, une nuit sans lune, une nuit dans laquelle elle erre en tâtonnant dans les lambeaux de brume, des larmes de rage plein les yeux, regrettant d'avoir jeté son paquetage.  
Finalement, elle retrouve le campement principal des armées de la Mafia, où elle peut enfin se reposer, se restaurer et se faire soigner.

À l'aube, les couleurs du gouvernement européen flottent sur les armées ennemies, qui ont eu le temps de rassembler leurs troupes. Ce n'est pas bon, ils sont positionnés en hauteur, dans les collines au sud-est de la ville. Elle apprend que les troupes restées en retrait de sa division – laquelle était partie en éclaireur – ont aussi subi des pertes lourdes, suite à une attaque des armées des démons sur leur flanc gauche.  
\- On lève le camp, annonce le messager retransmettant les ordres du nouveau général. On se replie vers l'ouest, de l'autre côté du fleuve. Très peu de démons capables de nager ont été repérés dans les troupes ennemies, qui sont constituées principalement de démons du sol, de la roche et du feu, avec quelques autres types différents. L'eau nous protègera.

Patrizia attend docilement que ses bandages soient changés, puis elle se lève, aide à déplacer les autres blessés de l'infirmerie. Elle grince des dents. Elle veut retourner au combat.  
Les armées de la Mafia se réfugient tant bien que mal de l'autre côté de l'eau, attendant de pied ferme les armées démoniaques de leurs ennemis. Ceux-ci se font attendre, car ils tiennent à avancer en bloc et sont ralentis par leur forte proportion de créatures sensibles à l'eau. Patrizia sourit avec satisfaction alors qu'elle choisit une nouvelle arme dans le râtelier – un poisson, dont la queue de voile déchiquetée aurait pu rappeler un papillon, et qui est paniqué de se retrouver hors de son élément.  
Elle sent qu'elle va aimer ce nouveau jouet.

La sentinelle crie : une division ennemie est en train de se détacher de l'armée principale, ce sont des cavaliers. Ils laissent derrière eux les cracheurs de feu et les terrassiers, et se précipitent vers la rivière. Un vent glacé les accompagne, qui prend les armées de la Mafia par surprise, les faisant grelotter.  
\- Préparez-vous à les recevoir ! annonce le général. Tous en position de défense !  
Des modules sont mis en place sur les premières lignes, qui contiennent des démons capables de lever des champs de force protecteurs et déflecteurs. Les deuxième et troisième lignes se préparent également. Patrizia enrage, coincée qu'elle est dans cette dernière. Elle a soif de combat, mais pour pouvoir aller à l'assaut, elle doit attendre que l'ennemi ait percé les deux premières lignes de ses camarades, ce qu'elle refuse de se surprendre à souhaiter.

* * *

Juché sur le crâne d'un mammochon, le général Thomas étudie le terrain. Si les lacs, étangs, rivières et marécages que l'ennemi a traversés pendant la nuit sont gelés, alors le reste des troupes pourra traverser. À condition de garder les pattes des créatures de feu loin de la glace, pour éviter les catastrophes.  
La mission de Thomas est très simple : faire diversion, afin de permettre au reste de l'armée de se désembourber pour monter à l'assaut à son tour. Il est flatté d'avoir été choisi pour ouvrir le passage. En d'autres occasions, ses murs de glace ont été fortement appréciés car ils ont contenu bien des assauts ennemis. Voilà une occasion de montrer ce que ses troupes valent en attaque.

Ses quatre divisions lui emboîtent le pas. Vingt trois mille individus, humains et pokémons, férocement entraînés, marchent vers les triple lignes ennemies en se déployant. La ligne de front est extrêmement longue, mais il n'a peur de rien, et ses troupes non plus. Il rassemble sous ses ordres de féroces guerriers du froid, venant du nord de l'Europe, d'aussi loin que le cercle polaire.  
Il y a là des aglooiks, esprits bienfaisants vivant sous les glaces. Plus effrayants, les draugrs, fantômes au souffle glacé de personnes mortes dans le blizzard. Des couards qiqirns, chiens qui n'ont de poils que sur les pieds, les oreilles, la gueule et le bout de la queue. Un couple de terribles akhluts, des loups-orques aux mâchoires immenses. Un groupe d'ahkiyyinis, squelettes-fantômes qui dansent en jouant du tambour avec un os de leur bras et l'une de leurs omoplates, invoquant des catastrophes naturelles.

La vision de cette marée de glace et de terreur fige sur place les lignes de la Mafia. Les officiers supérieurs vont et viennent dans les rangs, faisant de leur mieux pour éviter que les soldats paniquent et se replient en hurlant de terreur. Entre le froid et l'angoisse, il est difficile de garder le cœur ferme.  
Les troupes démoniaques se rapprochent à grande vitesse, gelant le sol imbibé d'eau, ainsi que les lacs et les rivières. C'est l'image même de la mort qui se rapproche vers eux à toute vitesse, se précipite à leur rencontre, les bombarde d'éclats de glace tranchants comme du verre brisé, les enfouit sous une grêle drue et serrée.

La première ligne des défenses de la Mafia est balayée comme fétus de paille. Ceux qui peuvent encore réagir, parce qu'ils sont encore vivants et ont encore la capacité de réfléchir, tournent les talons en hurlant et courent se réfugier vers les deuxièmes lignes. Ils sont poursuivis par des mâchoires puissantes, des os jetés avec précision et revenant vers le lanceur, des vagues d'énergie spectrale, et la grêle, toujours la grêle, qui s'abat.  
La mission est accomplie. Le sol est fermement congelé et peut permettre l'avancée du reste de l'armée. Déjà, les qiqirns hésitent entre l'attaque de ces cibles fuyantes et le repli vers un lieu plus sûr.

Le Général leur coupe la retraite, les dresseurs leur mettent des bonnets sur les oreilles ainsi que des œillères pour les faire tenir tranquilles. Ils ne peuvent pas se replier. Ça serait un désastre. Là où ils sont, les canons qui viennent d'être mis en place sur les deuxième et troisième lignes ne peuvent pas les atteindre. S'ils bougent, ils seront à découvert. Ils ne peuvent qu'avancer.  
Une lippoutou fait signe au Général Thomas : son supérieur souhaite lui parler.  
\- Thomas ?  
\- Au rapport.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Thomas reste de marbre.  
\- Je vous avais demandé de préparer le terrain, pas d'aller attaquer tout seul ! Bon sang, vous auriez pu y passer, et vos troupes d'élite avec !  
L'interpellé reste silencieux.  
\- Mais enfin, répondez, quoi ! Assumez vos responsabilités ! Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre de pousser plus avant ?  
\- Mes troupes sont inflexibles, élude le Général Thomas. Cela est dû aux particularités de leur instinct. Les retenir en plein milieu d'un assaut est impossible.  
\- Je vais devoir prendre des mesures, continue le Général de l'Armée. Vous en êtes bien conscient ?  
\- Vous ferez tout ce que vous voudrez quand la bataille sera terminée, rétorque le Général Thomas. Mais en attendant, le prochain assaut reste à donner.

* * *

Patrizia frémit. La position sur laquelle les armées de la Maffia sont installées aurait dû pouvoir être tenue par une simple ligne de tirailleurs. Et là, les premières défenses viennent de tomber comme si elles n'avaient été que du vent. C'est absolument incroyable. Intolérable. Inacceptable. Honteux.  
Elle pourrait continuer la liste encore longtemps, mais elle a mieux à faire. Elle prépare son poisson, bien que l'effet d'un jet d'eau sous pression sur des murs de glace ne soit pas forcément très impressionnant. Elle sait qu'elle risque fort de mourir ici ce soir, mais elle n'en a cure. Elle emportera son ennemi avec elle.

Les troupes des secondes lignes se comportent de manière incohérente. Certains essayent de tenir leurs positions, tandis que d'autres tirent quelques salves avant de se replier. Cela n'a pas de sens. N'ont-ils dont pas reçu tous les mêmes ordres ? Pourquoi se comportent-ils de cette façon grotesque ?  
L'ordre de repli général est donné. Le campement est à nouveau replié, pour de bon, cette fois. Patrizia enrage. Comment des soldats peuvent-ils se comporter d'une façon pareille ?  
Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement et emboîter le pas à ses camarades. Elle repose le poisson dans le râtelier, fâchée de n'avoir pu l'utiliser, de n'avoir pu se battre encore.

Les paquetages sont chargés à dos d'homme ou de pokémon-esclave. La retraite s'organise le plus rapidement possible, tandis que quelques soldats tiennent les dernières défenses sans grande conviction. La tempête de créatures de glace est rejointe par le reste de l'armée, augmentant la fureur des attaques ennemies.  
Il n'y a plus rien à faire. L'avancée est perdue. Il n'y a aucune excuse valable qui puisse justifier la conduite des soldats de seconde ligne. Jamais elle ne pardonnera à ses camarades tombés au combat leur couardise et leur lâcheté.  
Jamais.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « a little moment of desperation » de Lunatica


	22. Quarante-et-une façons de mourir

_du 23 octobre au 5 novembre 516_

* * *

Les armées de la Mafia qui ont lancé un assaut contre les quartiers sud de Strasbourg se sont repliées sur la ville de Bern, afin de profiter de la protection d'une chaîne de montagnes. Là, les troupes terrorisent les civils, massacrent les pokémons, pillent les magasins, occupent la cité.  
De l'avis d'Eddy le flambusard, – ou rarog, suivant la région – cela n'est plus tolérable. Aussi a-t-il rassemblé autour de lui quelques-uns de ses amis et voisins, dans le but d'agir pour chasser les soldats hors de la vallée.  
Il y a là, à ses côtés, Montgolfière le grodrive, dont le nom manque d'originalité, mais dont la personnalité pétillante a su survivre au décès de son dresseur, tout juste teintée d'une ombre de désir de revanche à l'encontre des soldats meurtriers. Il y a Maryline la couverdure, larve enroulée dans des feuilles, ancienne coéquipière de Montgolfière. Cette dernière a moins bien supporté la perte de son humain, au point de compromettre gravement sa capacité à évoluer. Enfin, il y a Lorenzo, le leshy – humanoïde, pâle aux yeux verts, couvert de mousse et d'herbe, capable d'altérer sa taille au besoin – et son medhyèna de compagnie, Frank.

Lorenzo et Frank ont de l'expérience dans le domaine des mauvais tours qu'il est possible de jouer aux humains, mais ils ne se sont encore jamais battus sérieusement. Montgolfière et Maryline savent se battre, mais ils doivent encore apprendre à briser la partie de leur dressage qui leur commande de n'attaquer que d'autres pokémons. Quant à Eddy, il a suivi de près les cours et les leçons données par un groupe d'humains et de pokémons nommé la Team Rocket. Il a fait de son mieux pour retenir les stratégies, pour désapprendre le respect dû aux êtres de chair qui étaient là bien avant son peuple, et pour se laisser toucher par l'urgence de la situation. Comme la plupart des pokémons, il n'a encore jamais fait preuve de violence envers un humain. Cette attaque-surprise va être une première pour lui comme pour ses compagnons. Il a le trac.

« Hum hum. » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Mes chers amis, nous voici arrivés à quelques instants de l'heure fatidique. Si vous voulez reculer, il est encore temps. Une fois l'attaque lancée, il sera trop tard, nous aurons brisé le serment de notre peuple. »  
Frank bâille, désintéressé. Il se contentera de suivre Lorenzo. Montgolfière secoue la tête, il n'a pas changé d'avis. Maryline se contente de lever des yeux mornes et déprimés vers le rapace aux talons enflammés : elle a hâte d'en finir.  
« Lorenzo ? » s'enquiert Eddy. « Il est encore temps de refuser de me suivre. »  
« La forêt de la montagne murmure à mon oreille les rumeurs de mort et de souffrance que subissent nos frères aux mains des hommes mauvais. J'ignore encore dans quelle mesure je pourrai vous être utile, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux. »

Le rarog acquiesce doucement. Lui non plus, alors, ne peut plus reculer. Il avait espéré pouvoir encore se défiler, se cacher derrière la décision des autres. Ce n'est désormais plus le cas.  
« Bon. Planifions l'attaque, alors. Je propose de nous en prendre pour commencer à la petite équipe qui terrorise le quartier de Bümpliz. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
« C'est un bon moyen de commencer en douceur pour se faire la main » commente Montgolfière. « De plus, la disposition des bâtiments me laisse le champ libre pour me déplacer en l'air et porter Marilyn, Lorenzo et Frank sur place. »  
« Il y a une forêt non loin » approuve Lorenzo. « Je pourrai m'y replier en cas de besoin et faire appel à celles de mes capacités que je ne peux utiliser que dans cet environnement. »  
« J'm'en fiche » soupire Marilyn. « Mon dresseur est mort, alors j'm'en fiche. J'vais leur péter les gencives, ça va leur apprendre. »

« Donc, attaque sur Bümpliz » résume Eddy. « Je propose d'y aller dès maintenant, sauf si vous avez d'autres suggestions ? »  
Le reste de l'équipe acquiesce. Maintenant semble être un bon moment. Pourquoi attendre, de toute façon ? Les humains maléfiques, eux, ne se reposent jamais.

Les quelques pokémons se dirigent silencieusement, par la voie des airs, en direction de leur cible. Eddy s'entoure d'un écran de fumée, relayé et amplifié par la nappe de brume générée par Lorenzo. Mais déjà ils sont repérés par les soldats en contrebas et les tirs sifflent à leurs oreilles.  
« Nous n'allons pas faire long feu » soupire Marilyne.  
« Je refuse de me laisser canarder sans réagir ! » rétorque Montgolfière. « Attention à l'atterrissage ! »  
En guise d'atterrissage, c'est une chute libre tout juste freinée en fin de course qui précipite le pokémon et ses passagers vers le sol. Aussitôt ils se séparent, se précipitant vers les humains les plus proches. Des feuilles tranchantes sifflent dans l'air, des balles d'ombre spectrale traversent les humains sans leur faire de mal, des bourrasques violentes renversent les pièces d'artillerie, des flammes cascadent du ciel.

L'attaque est violente, mais brève. Elle ne dure que quelques minutes. Une fois la vague de violence terminée, les humains regardent autour d'eux, éberlués. Il n'y a aucune trace des attaquants.  
\- Bon sang, c'était quoi, ça ? désespère un capitaine.  
\- Personne n'en sait rien, répond son lieutenant. Aucune armée n'a été signalée dans le secteur et les capsumons sauvages ont, d'après les derniers rapports, tous été éliminés.  
\- Une contre-attaque de la part des habitants ? suggère le secrétaire du capitaine.  
\- Personne n'a été vu, mais ce n'est pas une possibilité à dédaigner, répond le lieutenant.  
Un soldat déboule, paniqué, dans la pièce qui sert de bureau.  
\- Une autre attaque a été signalée, à un kilomètre à l'Est de la première !

Une communication radio est aussitôt mise en place entre le bureau du capitaine et le poste d'observation situé dans la zone en question. La ligne est ouverte. Seuls des hurlements d'agonie et des crépitements de flammes peuvent être entendus.  
\- Allo ? Allo ? appelle désespérément le capitaine.  
C'est peine perdue. La ligne est coupée.  
L'homme en charge des opérations ouvre un à un les doigts qui tiennent l'émetteur, laissant ce dernier retomber sur la table et, de là, rouler par terre.  
\- Quel est ce cauchemar ? murmure-t-il. Des armées entières ne parviendraient pas à semer une pareille déroute. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Ils sont peu nombreux, mon capitaine, répond le soldat qui a prévenu de l'attaque. Ça les rend très difficile à toucher, mon capitaine.

L'officier grince des dents. Il se saisit à nouveau de la radio, ouvrant le canal général, et se met à cracher plutôt que hurler des messages dans l'émetteur.  
\- Mettez en place toutes les batteries ! Tirez dans le tas dès qu'une attaque de capsumon est détectée ! Bon sang, nous n'allons pas nous laisser avoir par trois créatures un peu plus culottées que les autres ! Tirez à vue ! Tirez à vue !  
Le résultat de ses ordres paniqués ne se fait pas attendre : les victimes collatérales s'enchaînent. Les soldats, de plus en plus paniqués, abandonnent leurs armes mécaniques pour des pokémons asservis et torturés.  
À la vue des attaques causées par les pauvres créatures, d'autres soldats retournent leurs armes contre leurs confrères, obéissant à l'ordre lancé par le capitaine.

« Hu hu hu » glousse Montgolfière en s'élevant au-dessus de la scène du massacre. « Qu'ils sont stupides. »  
Lorenzo panse patiemment les blessures de l'impassible Frank tandis que Marilyne semble d'un peu meilleure humeur.  
« C'était distrayant » concède-t-elle. « Voir les humains s'entre-déchirer en pensant nous attaquer nous, est distrayant. »  
Elle se débarrasse de sa couverture de feuilles, désormais lacérée.  
« Par contre, il va me falloir une nouvelle armure. Genre, plus résistant que des feuilles. »  
« J'ai chapardé pas mal de trucs » remarque Eddy. « On trouvera sûrement de quoi faire dans ce butin. »  
« Qui c'est qui le transporte, ton butin, hum ? » titille le grodrive.  
« Partageons équitablement, tout simplement » suggère le leshy. « C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire. »  
Tous acquiescent.

* * *

\- Muides-sur-Loire, village situé, comme son nom l'indique, sur les bords de la Loire. Entouré de forêts et de marécages, c'est le pire endroit dans lequel la Mafia puisse être amenée à combattre. Et c'est justement dans ces environs que le gros des troupes souhaitant passer au nord du fleuve s'est rassemblé. N'est-ce pas pratique ?  
Megara acquiesce, songeuse. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a été convoquée à cette conversation télépathique longue-distance. N'est-elle pas censée être responsable de la campagne d'Afrique de l'Est ?  
\- Bien que vos résultats en Afrique, Générale Megara, n'aient pas été parfaits, ils font montre d'une grande maîtrise du terrain. De plus, les troupes pokémones vous font confiance, bien plus qu'à d'obscures généraux humains. Vos capacités à parler l'européen en utilisant la télépathie vous rendent acceptable pour les troupes humaines.

La mentalie commence à comprendre.  
\- Vous souhaitez donc que je prenne le commandement des principaux corps d'armée situés sur les rives de la Loire ?  
\- C'est exact, répond la Ministre de la Guerre.  
\- C'est un honneur pour moi, répond modestement Megara. De telles promotions, dans un intervalle de temps si court…  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, rétorque la Ministre. Vous serez bien entendu entourée de conseillers humains, que je vous suggère fortement d'écouter. Ils ont plus d'expérience que vous en matière de stratégie militaire.  
Megara sourit à demi. Comme si sa propre expérience en matière de combat pokémon ne valait rien.

\- Votre mission sera d'écraser l'ennemi, tout simplement. Faites le plus de victimes possible. Il n'y a aucune position stratégique à tenir, juste l'ennemi à écraser. Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué. D'autres passeront derrière vous une fois le terrain déblayé.  
\- Je vais donc vous servir de bulldozer ? s'amuse la mentalie. Ça me convient.  
Sa fourrure se hérisse de délice à l'idée de massacrer le plus possible d'humains, mâles de préférence. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise du traitement qu'elle a subi, il y a si longtemps, de la part d'Absol. Elle a toujours quelques griefs à tenir envers sa riche famille humaine, qui l'a élevée dans le luxe sans pour autant la préparer au monde extérieur et à ses cruautés.

\- Vous aurez plusieurs corps d'armée sous vos ordres, continue la Ministre. Il vous faudra commencer par passer le fleuve pour sécuriser vos positions au plus proche de l'ennemi, mais attendez que le ravitaillement soit passé lui aussi avant de lancer l'assaut. Il serait préférable que les convois ne soient pas pris sous les feux croisés de la bataille. D'autre part, n'hésitez pas à tirer parti des forêts denses des environs. C'est un terrain dans lequel les pokémons sont bien plus à l'aise que les humains, la Mafia sera mise en déroute si vous parvenez à forcer la rencontre dans les sous-bois.  
\- Entendu, répond Megara.

* * *

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »  
Megara, silencieuse, regarde brûler la forêt qui était censée lui offrir le couvert nécessaire et suffisant à son attaque.  
\- Je crois que nous sommes dans la mouise, admet la mentalie. Où sont les sentinelles qui devaient nous aiguiller dans le couvert végétal ?  
\- Parties en fumée, mon Général, répond doucement un autre général à ses côtés.  
\- Et le ravitaillement ?  
\- Il n'arrivera pas avant demain, mon Général.  
Elle souffle en plaquant ses oreilles en arrière, sa queue bifide battant ses flancs.  
\- Et ce machin dans le ciel, là ? gronde-t-elle en levant le museau dans la direction d'un train de cerf-volants.  
\- Sentinelles ennemies, mon Général.

Elle se frappe le visage d'une patte avant.  
\- Et bien, on fera avec, soupire-t-elle. Ou plutôt, on fera malgré tout. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer.  
\- Nous sommes nombreux, Générale Megara, tente de rassurer le général. Nous pouvons toujours l'emporter par la force brute.  
\- La force brute ne fait pas tout, rétorque la mentalie. Mais nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix de toute façon. Fonçons droit devant et voyons ce qui se passe.  
\- Tous en même temps ? s'inquiète le général.  
La mentalie secoue la tête.  
\- Trois corps d'armée, pour les tester. Que le reste des troupes se tienne prêt à toutes les éventualités. Ne relâchez pas votre vigilance, il faut s'attendre à tout : ils ont été capables de brûler une forêt pour ne pas avoir à se battre à couvert.

Les trois corps d'armée se lancent à l'assaut : ils sont composés principalement de pokémons rapides, accompagnés par des humains capables de se battre l'arme au poing. Sportifs maniant l'arc, l'arbalète ou le fleuret ont été réquisitionnés dans les clubs et rapidement formés à l'art de la guerre avant d'être jetés sur le champ de bataille.  
Un groupe ennemi est repéré, à l'écart du reste des armées. C'est l'occasion rêvée d'amputer la Mafia d'une partie de ses hommes, sans risquer trop de pertes.  
Les corps d'armée sont envoyés, comprenant des pokémons insecte et électrique, vol et normal. Ceux avec les meilleurs réflexes, en fait, afin de délivrer rapidement leurs attaques et de mettre en échec l'avancée ennemie.

Rapidement, l'essaim se rend compte que le groupe qu'il vise est plus nombreux qu'estimé. Un second groupe se rabat d'ailleurs sur leur flanc droit.  
\- Nous avons besoin de renforts, demande le général de brigade par l'intermédiaire du canal de communication télépathique.  
\- Continuez d'avancer, rétorque Megara depuis son poste de commandement. Ne reculez pas.  
Hélas, malgré les ordres, malgré toute la bonne volonté, les tirs ennemis les prennent en enfilade dans un chemin encaissé, les forçant à la retraite. Les balles sifflent et les blessés sont nombreux.  
\- Envoyez une autre brigade, commande Megara. Une brigade d'acier, de préférence. Ils vont avoir besoin d'une couverture.

Penchée sur sa carte stratégique, la mentalie avance les pions représentant les différentes troupes en présence. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, la configuration stratégique est parfaite !  
« Ils ont des lance-flammes ! » piaule dans son esprit le pokémon de communication de l'armée d'acier. « Les insectes se font griller comme du pop-corn et nous nous faisons… argh ! »  
Le cri d'agonie résonne sur tout le réseau de communication, terrible, accompagné de la douleur ressentie par le pokémon mourant.  
\- Avancez l'artillerie ! Bombardez-les ! ordonne Megara.  
\- Nos artilleurs les plus proches sont principalement des pokémons de type plante, remarque l'un des conseillers de Megara. Les envoyer alors que l'ennemi dispose de lance-flammes n'est pas la meilleure des idées.  
L'évolie psychique grince des dents, consulte les sentinelles et les messagers. En soupirant, elle barbouille de noir les zones incendiées.

\- Envoyez des renforts, grommelle la mentalie.  
Le message est transmis. Le sixième corps d'armée est envoyé, dirigé par la générale d'armée Johansson. Cette féroce Suédoise, montée sur un nidoking, n'a qu'un geste à faire pour que ses troupes toxiques lui emboîtent le pas. Elle le talonne, le dirige vers le champ de bataille, suivie par le nuage empoisonné libéré par ses soldats. Une nuée de nostenfers l'accompagne.  
Ils tombent sur les armées de la Mafia comme des serpents sur des souris, crachant du venin corrosif, dégageant des vapeurs mortelles et des spores paralysantes, hurlant sur des fréquences qui rendent fou.  
Johansson ressent une certaine fierté en voyant que les barricades ennemies ne servent à rien, malgré leur épaisseur, malgré leur hauteur. Il est des armes subtiles que nul mur ne peut arrêter.

Elle tend son bras. À son commandement, les crapauds sautent les barricades et tombent sur l'ennemi. Les soldats de la Mafia ont beau faire jouer leurs lance-flammes, les courageux batraciens ne renoncent pas. Certains s'embrasent, d'autres se contentent de se jeter contre les soldats ennemis pour les empoisonner par simple contact, d'autres encore commencent à ouvrir des passages dans les murs pour permettre au reste des troupes au sol de passer.  
Cela n'était pas forcément nécessaire, aéromites et nostenfers transportant par la voie des airs ceux qui ne peuvent pas sauter suffisamment haut pour passer les obstacles, tandis que serpents et mille-pattes les sapent par en-dessous.  
Johansson passe la barricade. Un tir ennemi l'atteint à l'abdomen, sectionnant la moelle épinière. Elle se raccroche de toutes ses forces à son pokémon pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Continuez sans moi ! ordonne-t-elle à ses troupes. Je passe le commandement à Müller ! Ne relâchez pas l'effort ! Écrabouillez ces sales fils de…  
Elle s'engorge, tousse, crache un jet de sang. Ses yeux brillent toujours d'une lueur féroce, malgré la souffrance. Lentement, elle lâche prise, glissant par-dessus l'épaule de sa monture. Le nidoking la retient avec douceur, serrant le corps sanglant contre sa poitrine. Un instant, dans son entourage immédiat, les combats cessent. Les deux camps se demandent comment il va réagir, surveillent ses faits et gestes au cas où la perte de sa dresseuse le rendrait fou de douleur.  
Il baisse la tête, beugle, et se précipite vers l'ennemi, piétinant tout sur son passage.

* * *

\- Les choses ne se sont pas si mal déroulées que ça, remarquent les conseillers de Megara. Le corps d'armée de Johansson a tenu bon.  
La mentalie plisse les yeux, penchée sur sa carte stratégique. La perte de la générale Johansson est un coup dur. Mais celui qu'elle a désigné pour la remplacer a été capable de tenir la position toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée, malgré une tentative sournoise d'attaque surprise de la part de l'ennemi. Afin de sécuriser la position, elle décide d'envoyer des cavaliers en renfort.  
\- Pourquoi disperser ainsi les troupes ? s'inquiètent les conseillers. Le gros de l'armée ennemie n'est pas encore engagé !  
\- Le nôtre non plus, rétorque-t-elle. Envoyez un régiment de cavalerie soutenir le corps d'armée de Johan… de Müller. C'est un ordre.

Ils s'y plient l'un d'eux s'éloigne, afin de porter le message aux officiers chargés de la communication. La mentalie fait les cent pas dans son centre de commandement. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir monter à l'assaut elle aussi, mais maintenant qu'elle est générale d'armée, elle a trop de choses à superviser.  
\- Le ravitaillement est-il arrivé ? s'enquiert-elle.  
\- Nous sommes en train de décharger, Générale.  
\- Et les sixième et deuxième corps d'armée, les troupes toxiques et une partie de la cavalerie, comment vont-ils ?  
\- Ils ont forcé l'ennemi à avancer des troupes de réserve, Générale.

Ses oreilles se redressent, ses yeux s'écarquillent, un sourire se dessine sur la fourrure de son visage. Megara est fière de ses troupes. Et elle a de quoi, car la position est belle et bien tenue, jusqu'à la nuit, et le repli partiel des troupes maffieuses.

Megara n'aime pas la nuit. Une partie de ses pouvoirs perd en efficacité lorsque le soleil s'éteint à l'horizon. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de ses facultés intellectuelles. Penchée sur ses cartes stratégiques couvertes de gribouillis et de pions, elle réfléchit intensément. Ça et là, autour d'elle, la plupart de ses conseillers se sont assoupis. Ils n'ont pas sa résistance, alors, elle leur pardonne.  
\- Voyons voyons, murmure-t-elle. L'ennemi a attaqué hier avec ces troupes et ces troupes, qui vont donc être épuisées. Impossible de les replier très loin, elles vont rester dans ce secteur-ci. Mais il risque d'y avoir des mouvements pour ramener des renforts… où sont situés les renforts les plus accessibles, déjà ?

Elle inspecte la carte.  
\- Trop loin. Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lancer un assaut à l'aube sur les troupes déjà bien amochées par les batailles d'hier, et ça sera du tout cuit. Une fois cette première partie de l'armée ennemi écrasée, nous pourrons rassembler notre propre armée et balayer le reste. Hum, il manque quelque chose dans l'équation, pourtant…  
Utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle déplace des pions.  
\- Voilà, c'est parfait. Avancer nos troupes de réserve devrait empêcher les deux moitiés de l'armée ennemie de se rejoindre et d'unir leurs forces.

Patiemment, Megara attend l'aube et le lancement de l'attaque. Elle a décidé de placer, entre les deux moitiés de l'armée ennemie, l'étrangeté qu'est la division « fée ». Elle va tenter une approche psychologique, jouant à la fois sur l'aspect mignon et inoffensif des pokémons de ce type, et sur la férocité qui se cache derrière leurs grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
Quant à l'assaut en lui-même, il est lancé par la division toxique et la division rapide.  
Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle a posé les choses sur le papier. Mais rapidement, le réseau de communication psychique l'informe que les évènements se déroulent d'une toute autre façon.

\- Ils ont reçu des renforts, informe Müller par le biais du canal de communication. Et de l'approvisionnement en nourriture et en armes. Leur férocité a redoublé !  
\- Gardez vos positions, encourage Megara. Restez en bon ordre.  
\- Facile à dire, grogne Müller en réponse. Un bon tiers de mes troupes vient de se carapater. Ah non, la moitié plutôt. Hem… Je vais vous laisser, ça a l'air vraiment mal parti, il faut absolument que je m'en mêle si je ne veux pas voir la totalité de mes soldats tourner les talons.  
Megara se frappe le front contre la table. La perte de Johansson est vraiment une terrible perte.

Elle passe la matinée à surveiller l'évolution des passes d'armes, ainsi que les incommensurables difficultés auxquelles Müller doit faire face afin de maîtriser ses troupes. Les hommes ne lui font pas confiance à cause de son manque d'expérience, les pokémons ne se reconnaissent pas dans son migalos au charisme d'huître. Malgré toute la valeur de son courage, il n'a aucun talent pour diriger ses soldats.  
\- Bon sang, feule Megara sur le canal de communication, Müller, votre flanc gauche ! Il est dégarni ! Aucune défense ! Voilà presque une heure que vous offrez une occasion inestimable à l'ennemi de venir vous trancher la gorge jusque derrière vos lignes de défense ! Faites quelque chose !

Son avertissement, malheureusement, arrive trop tard. Entraînant ses troupes à sa suite, Müller recule sous les tirs ennemis, les flammes féroces, les éclairs, les obus. De la cavalerie se jette sur ses talons et l'aspect des systèmes de torture utilisés pour forcer les pokémons capturés par la Mafia à obéir paralyse de terreur les moins expérimentés des combattants.  
Le nidoking de Johansson, portant toujours contre son cœur la dépouille de sa dresseuse, pousse un beuglement terrible, fait volte-face, et se jette sur cet ennemi de cauchemar. Il est reçu par l'hydroqueue d'un clamiral. Mortellement touché, il tient pourtant encore debout, et c'est debout qu'il finit par disparaître, se dissolvant dans la mort.  
La dépouille de Johansson glisse au sol, où elle est piétinée par la cavalerie de la Maffia, lancée à la poursuite des troupes des Armées Unifiées.

La cavalerie maffieuse tournoie sur le champ de bataille, exultant, poursuivant les Armées Unifiées pendant quelques temps. Puis, satisfaite de son effet, elle tourne bride et revient dans les rangs au petit trot. Elle passe la forêt carbonisée, soulevant des nuages de cendres qui collent aux uniformes et maculent les visages.  
Des tirs soudains abattent les premiers d'entre eux. Les pokémons se cabrent, s'ébrouent sous le poids des liens et des pointes aiguës qui les forcent à obéir. Certains parviennent à désarçonner leur cavalier et s'enfuient en renversant les troncs carbonisés.  
\- Arrêtez ! ordonne l'officier chargé de diriger la brigade de cavalerie. Arrêtez, nous sommes dans le même camp !

Les tireurs s'interrompent, les canons des fusils se baissent. Rapidement, les uniformes sont époussetés.  
\- Rentrons, intiment les officiers. Et ne parlez de ça à personne.  
Si l'erreur est humaine, elle est difficilement pardonnable étant donné la situation. Penauds, les fusilleurs traînent la patte, escortés par les cavaliers encore en selle.  
\- J'ai perdu un chien de Foo à cause de vous, grogne le capitaine de la cavalerie, parlant de la perte de son arcanin. Ces créatures sont extrêmement difficiles à maîtriser et leur vitesse est incomparable. Merci à vous, bande d'abrutis !  
Un soldat pointe une gerbe d'étincelles non loin.  
\- Il est peut-être encore possible de le rattraper ? suggère-t-il.

Les cavaliers tournent bride, se dirigeant dans la direction des étincelles. Si c'est bien l'arcanin du capitaine, il faut à tout prix tenter de le maîtriser.  
Un nuage de fumée noire les entoure. Les pokémons qu'ils montent commencent à paniquer, ceux de type plante et glace en particulier.  
Le silence retombe, les étincelles disparaissent.  
\- J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça, souffle un lieutenant à l'oreille du capitaine.  
Un mur de feu s'élève soudain autour d'eux. La température de l'air devient insupportable. Une épaisse fumée, faite de cendres remuées du sol et de particules tombant du ciel, les suffoque.  
\- Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous !  
L'ordre est donné en vain. Lentement, une limace de lave et de roche se rapproche, dégageant une chaleur insupportable. Une énorme tortue crachant de la fumée leur barre toute retraite. Du ciel dégringolent des rapaces, dragons, ainsi que des singes et coqs de combat.

* * *

\- C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons pu tourner l'incendie de la forêt à notre avantage, commente un des conseillers de Megara.  
\- Pour nous autres pokémons, il y a toujours un moyen de tourner le terrain à notre avantage, rétorque la mentalie avec un demi-sourire. Ce que j'apprécie moins, par contre, ce sont les fortifications que l'ennemi a montées durant la nuit. D'après nos éclaireurs, elles seront difficiles à renverser ou à percer.  
\- L'armée ennemie est toujours dispersée, rappelle un conseiller. Il est peut-être possible de la couper en deux ?  
\- Oui, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuve Megara. C'est décidé. Nous allons contourner les fortifications ennemies tout en divisant leur armée en deux. Nous en profiterons pour tirer le meilleur parti du terrain. La forêt calcinée est propice aux pokémons de feu, mais les plantes peuvent y trouver les nutriments nécessaires à une croissance forcée soudaine, par exemple. Le tout est de ne pas se perdre dans notre stratégie de positionnement.

Les ordres sont donnés. Megara reste connectée au réseau de communication psychique, surveillant les mouvements de troupes, vérifiant que tout se passe bien.  
Le problème, c'est que ça ne se passe _pas_ bien. La cavalerie se comporte de manière étrange, un peu comme si elle refusait d'écouter les ordres et préférait agir seul de son côté. Bon sang, mais ça ne va pas du tout ! Elle enrage, et décide de leur crier directement dessus, pour les faire rentrer dans les rangs.  
L'effort psychique est intense et la laisse vidée de toute énergie. Elle s'effondre, hébétée. Ses pattes flageolent sous son ventre. Elle regrette aussitôt d'avoir voulu contourner la chaîne de commandement. Elle n'est plus en état de diriger quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, sortant de son évanouissement, c'est pour apprendre que l'ennemi a eu suffisamment de temps pour dresser des barricades supplémentaires sur la route des Armées Unifiées. Elle se secoue, yeux plissés de frustration, oreilles rabattues en arrière.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle et sanglante bataille qui commence, gronde-t-elle.

* * *

\- Sapin, je crois que ça y est ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution !  
Le professeur Sapin sursaute, renversant une tasse de café froid avec son coude. Il rajuste ses lunettes sur son nez. Les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur sont imprimées sur sa joue.  
\- Sapin, ça va ? s'enquiert Shym.  
\- Je… ça va. Je m'étais juste endormi.  
La pokémone glousse doucement.  
\- Vous n'avez pas ma résistance, murmure-t-elle avec compassion. Vous auriez dû aller dormir il y a des heures de cela.  
Il hausse les épaules.  
\- Ma femme n'est plus là et toi, tu restes au labo. Pourquoi donc devrais-je aller dormir ?

La pokémone redresse les oreilles. L'espace d'un instant, elle a l'impression que… mais non, elle se fait sans doute des idées. Elle se secoue et se concentre à nouveau sur le pointeau.  
\- Regardez, explique-t-elle. À force d'essayer toutes les combinaisons possibles, je suis parvenue à découvrir que deux « perles de dragon », une noire et une blanche, s'encastrent parfaitement dans les creux sur les deux flancs du pointeau. Impossible de les en déloger. C'est comme si c'étaient plusieurs pièces d'un même artefact.  
Sapin fronce les sourcils, se saisit de l'objet, l'examine. Lumière polarisée, loupe, tout y passe. Il finit par le reposer dans le giron de la pokémone en acquiesçant.

\- Effectivement, concède-t-il, les pièces ont tout à fait l'air d'être en place et de faire partie d'un tout. C'est étrange que nous ayons mis tant de temps à trouver la bonne combinaison !  
\- J'ai pas mal galéré, admet la femelle chromatique. Il n'y a qu'une bonne position des perles dans les creux du pointeau. Toutes les autres sont des échecs. C'est presque par hasard que la première perle s'est logée dans son creux.  
\- Tu as néanmoins le mérite d'avoir trouvé la seconde.  
\- Oh, professeur, ne me félicitez pas tant ! rougit Shym. Ce n'est rien, voyons…  
L'humain sourit doucement, pose sa main sur le bras de la pokémone. Ils échangent un regard rapide, en rougissant.  
\- Allons tester l'artefact ! encourage Sapin.

Ils sortent tous les deux, dans la nuit noire et froide de ce début novembre. Shym frissonne, non pas de froid, car être assise sur Gulliver toute la journée lui a donné une certaine résistance aux basses températures, mais d'appréhension et d'excitation. Et si ça marchait ? Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Comment prévenir Kami ? Que vont dire les musées desquels proviennent les artefacts ainsi combinés ? Les questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Sa respiration s'accélère.  
Elle s'approche de Gulliver, encadré par Reshiram et Zekrom, tous trois gardés par une horde de pokémones sélectionnées pour porter les œufs de Kami la prochaine fois qu'il passera au QG.  
Ses mains tremblent alors que Sapin l'encourage à aller de l'avant. Elle tend le pointeau dans la direction de Gulliver, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle était parvenue à le faire fusionner avec un des deux dragons.

Le pointeau est attiré par la Wyrm et se fiche dans sa poitrine. La créature de glace se redresse, surprise, secouant sa grosse tête. Les deux autres dragons, comme hypnotisés, se rapprochent de Gulliver, les yeux rivés sur les perles enchâssées dans le pointeau.  
Shym retient sa respiration. Le cœur de Sapin bat la chamade.  
Les dragons noir et blanc se rapprochent de la Wyrm et soudain, ils sont aspirés par elle. Tous les deux en même temps.  
Shym étouffe un cri de surprise et de joie, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Sapin en a le vertige.  
\- Nous avons réussi… nous avons réussi…

La pokémon se précipite vers l'humain, le saisit dans ses bras, le presse contre sa poitrine.  
\- Oh, professeur, je suis si contente ! Je suis tellement contente !  
\- Doucement, Shym, proteste l'humain. Tu es en train de m'étouffer !  
\- Pardon !  
Elle relâche son étreinte.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répond-il doucement.  
Ils se tournent à nouveau en direction du dragon, de l'immense créature de glace, de feu, et d'électricité. Le noir, le blanc et le gris se mélangent parfaitement sur son corps long et svelte armé de puissantes ailes et de terribles cannons.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal ? demande Shym. Je veux dire, les canons. Sur un pokémon. Est-ce que c'est normal ?  
\- Il faudra attendre le prochain passage de Kami et du Vaisseau pour le savoir, répond laconiquement Sapin. Pour le moment, je pense que nous avons bien mérité de nous reposer.  
\- Surtout vous, taquine Shym. Moi, je n'ai pas autant besoin de dormir !  
L'humain grimace en haussant les épaules. Peu importe après tout, car ils sont parvenus à mener à bien leurs recherches.

\- Allons nous reposer, à présent, suggère Sapin.  
Shym approuve la suggestion.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatiguée ? se moque l'humain.  
\- Il y a fatigue et fatigue, rétorque Shym. Même si je suis capable de rester éveillée très longtemps, je n'en apprécie pas moins une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Sapin rit doucement.  
\- Bonne nuit, alors, lui dit-il.  
Elle rougit légèrement, les oreilles timidement pointées vers les côtés.  
\- Dites, ça vous dérange si je reste dormir chez vous ? murmure-t-elle. Je me sens un peu seule en ce moment, comme Megara n'est pas là.

L'humain la considère pensivement. Elle est grande, elle est belle, elle est douce, elle est tendre. Et lui, sa femme est partie pour la même raison qui fait qu'il s'est rapproché de la pokémone. La créature chromatique est intelligente, consciente, presque un être humain. Une jeune femme. Il n'y a que l'aspect qui n'est pas celui d'une jeune femme. L'aspect, et les pouvoirs psychiques en plus. Mais l'âme, à l'intérieur, est bien humaine.  
\- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi, murmure Sapin.  
Shym redresse les oreilles. Elle est étonnée. Pourquoi ne pas en discuter ici et maintenant ?  
\- C'est assez personnel, continue Sapin en baissant les yeux. Je préférerais que personne ne nous espionne.  
\- Mais… personne n'espionne, ici ! proteste la pokémone.  
\- Que personne ne nous surprenne, alors, se corrige Sapin.

\- Oh, fait Shym. Je comprends. D'accord. Allons dans vos appartements.  
La pokémone se sent toute drôle. C'est comme dans les romans d'amour. Oh, sans doute se fait-elle des idées. Quel humain accepterait d'épouser une pokémone, aussi intelligente soit-elle ? Et puis, aimer un pokémon, n'est-ce pas considéré comme de la maltraitance ? Même s'il acceptait d'avoir une liaison avec elle, cela ne risquerait que de lui attirer des ennuis. Et la dernière chose que Shym souhaite, c'est que Sapin ait des ennuis. De plus, certains chercheurs ne parlent-ils pas d'imprégnation et d'instinct ? Ce qui signifie grosso modo qu'à force de vivre avec des humains, Shym se prend pour une humaine et cherche l'amour chez les humains au lieu de le chercher chez les pokémons. Oui, ça doit être ça, elle doit être dérangée.

Elle suit Sapin, lentement, bien décidée à se cacher derrière ces histoires d'imprégnation en cas de dérapage de sa part. Bon sang, elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre à lire ces stupides livres d'amour !  
La musique douce, l'ambiance tamisée, le verre offert, le canapé. Elle connaît la scène par cœur.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? remarque Sapin.  
\- Oh, élude-t-elle, ce sont les émotions de la journée, voilà tout. Maintenant que la pression retombe, je ressens le contrecoup de la fatigue et du stress. Rien de grave. Ça va passer.  
\- Est-ce que ça t'aide si je fais ça ? interroge l'humain d'une petite voix.  
Doucement, timidement, il se rapproche de Shym jusqu'à être assis tout contre elle. Puis, tout aussi lentement et délicatement, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, se serrant un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- Sapin, je ne sais pas si… murmure Shym en rougissant et en détournant la tête.  
Elle ne s'éloigne pas de l'humain pour autant.  
\- Pardon, s'excuse le chercheur. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.  
La pokémone déglutit, rassemblant tout son courage.  
\- Vous ne vous imposez pas, souffle-t-elle. Bien au contraire. Je suis juste inquiète pour vous parce que… j'ai peut-être été imprégnée. C'est tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas de l'imprégnation, répond Sapin en secouant la tête. Le mâle est pareil.  
Les oreilles de Shym retombent de part et d'autre de son visage. Son mâle est pareil. Kami est pareil. Kami a une liaison avec un être humain.  
Domino…

Elle ravale rapidement ses larmes de rage et de frustration. Kami a fait de son mieux pour s'attacher à elle, une femelle pokémon, mais ça n'a pas marché. Tant pis. Maintenant qu'il est loin et ne se préoccupe plus vraiment de son sort, elle est libre de ses mouvements, libre d'aimer qui elle veut.  
Libre d'aimer un humain.  
Oh, bien sûr, elle aura toujours de l'affection pour Kami. Après tout, ils sont membres de la même famille. Mais l'aimer d'une manière romantique ? Elle doute que ça soit un jour possible. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Sapin a pris sa place.  
Ses grands yeux couleur d'émeraude se plongent dans ceux de l'humain.  
Avec application, elle articule, de sa voix physique, le nom de celui qu'elle aime.  
\- Sapin…  
\- Je t'en prie, Shym appelle-moi Julien…

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « forty one ways » de Azam Ali


	23. Mène-nous vers la lumière

_du 6 au 28 novembre 516_

* * *

Shym ouvre les yeux. Le pâle soleil hivernal caresse son visage. À en juger par sa hauteur, il doit être près de midi. Elle se sent bien, détendue. Elle a l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde, une bien meilleure place que lorsqu'elle passait ses journées assise les fesses sur les écailles de glace de Gulliver, une bien meilleure place que lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques dans le seul but d'appuyer et de renforcer le réseau de communications psychiques.  
En tournant la tête, elle peut voir Julien Sapin, ses lunettes tordues en travers de son visage, les cheveux en bataille, les draps imprimés sur la joue. Il ronfle légèrement et bave un peu. Elle glousse, s'étire doucement, réfléchit à sa toilette. Va-t-elle se lécher comme un chat, comme à son habitude, ou rejoindre Julien sous la douche d'ici quelques instants ?

Elle opte pour la seconde solution, afin de prolonger le contact avec son compagnon. Elle patiente quelques minutes, puis, comme l'humain ne fait pas mine de vouloir se réveiller, elle le pousse doucement du bout du doigt, lui chatouille les côtes, lui tire une mèche de cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ouvre les yeux.  
\- Bonjour ! lance-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Bien dormi ? On prend la douche ?  
Sapin se frotte les yeux, redresse ses lunettes.  
\- Shym ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Il est midi, je crois, d'après la position du soleil.  
L'information donne à l'humain l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.  
\- Bon sang, j'aurais dû me lever il y a des heures de ça ! Dépêche-toi, Shym !

Il se précipite dans la salle de bain. Elle le suit, heureuse. Elle s'est fabriqué une bulle de bonheur, loin de la politique, loin de la guerre, loin des ennuis liés à la destruction de son peuple.  
Quelque chose frappe à la vitre. Intriguée, elle va ouvrir la fenêtre, alors que le bruit de l'eau qui coule parvient à ses oreilles en provenance de la salle de bain. De l'autre côté du panneau…  
\- Kami ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? rétorque-t-il amèrement. Tu sens l'humain.  
Elle baisse les yeux, contemplant les taches de fluide corporel qui collent la fourrure de ses cuisses. Elle détourne le regard.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prendre ma douche, se justifie-t-elle. Je viens de me lever.

Elle recule d'un pas, pour permettre au mâle de se glisser dans la chambre. Depuis la pièce d'à côté, la voix de Sapin peut se faire entendre, demandant à Shym ce qui se passe.  
\- Kami est là, répond-elle simplement.  
L'humain jaillit de sous l'eau, enroulé dans un peignoir en serviette-éponge. Il laisse derrière lui des flaques d'eau et de savon.  
\- Kami ? Ah, Kami ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, murmure le pokémon sombrement. Je suis venu aux nouvelles. Êtes-vous parvenus à trouver un moyen de rapprocher les trois dragons ?  
\- Si tu me laisses cinq minutes, le temps de terminer de me préparer, je vais ensuite de ce pas te montrer les résultats de mes recherches. Ça te va ?

Le mewtwo acquiesce doucement. Dans ses yeux couvent une colère et une frustration contenues. Shym s'éclipse à son tour, car elle a elle aussi besoin de se débarbouiller. Elle a pudiquement conservé sa queue enroulée autour de ses reins afin de masquer de son mieux les taches sur sa fourrure. Elle sent qu'elle et Kami vont devoir avoir une conversation à ce sujet, mais pour le moment, tous deux préfèrent l'éluder au profit de l'avancement concernant l'assemblage des pièces du Vaisseau.  
Sapin sort, s'essuyant les cheveux, rasé de près, sentant le propre. Shym se glisse derrière lui le plus vite possible, sans lui jeter un regard. Elle sent sur sa nuque les yeux couleur d'améthyste de son mâle, réprobateurs. Elle en pleurerait presque.

\- Et donc, demande Kami à Sapin, comment êtes-vous parvenus à obtenir l'étonnant résultat de la fusion des dragons ?  
\- Ce ne fut pas facile, explique le scientifique en retendant les draps du lit. Dans les premiers temps, nous avons rassemblé tous les artefacts liés aux pokémons que nous avons pu emprunter dans les musées et les collections personnelles. Puis nous les avons testés un par un, jusqu'à découvrir qu'un pointeau avait la particularité d'encourager la fusion de la Wyrm avec l'un des deux autres dragons, Kyurem ou Reshiram.  
\- C'est très encourageant. Mais comment êtes-vous parvenus à la faire fusionner avec les deux en même temps ?  
\- C'est Shym qui a découvert que certaines perles pouvaient être insérées dans les cavités sur les flancs du pointeau, augmentant et étendant ses capacités.  
\- Fascinant, répond Kami distraitement.

Shym sort de la douche, propre, séchée, portant une blouse de laboratoire soigneusement boutonnée sur le devant. Sa queue ondule au niveau de ses jambes.  
En la voyant ainsi, si grande, si mature, si adulte, Kami se rend compte à quel point elle a changé. Elle n'est plus la jeune pokémone aux grands yeux qui s'enroulait dans sa queue pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Elle vole désormais de ses propres ailes, mène désormais sa propre vie. Et lui n'en fait pas partie.  
Il refoule ses larmes et se concentre sur le travail qu'il lui reste à faire.  
\- Je vais demander au Vaisseau de descendre et de se poser dans la cour. Là, nous pourrons procéder au raccordement du système d'armement au reste des infrastructures.

L'humain ouvre la voie, suivi par les deux pokémons. Tous trois restent silencieux en traversant les couloirs, en croisant les sbires et les pokémons à l'entraînement, en traversant la cour. Kami et Shym, malgré les explications qu'ils estiment devoir se donner l'un à l'autre, n'échangent pas le moindre contact psychique. Leurs chemins se sont définitivement séparés. Avec une pointe de nostalgie, Kami se souvient d'une scène dans un cimetière, au Japon, une nuit où Shym était encore humaine, et où une magirève lui avait prédit qu'elle connaîtrait le destin des pokémons, qu'elle aurait un dresseur, et que…  
Il secoue la tête, chassant la pensée de son esprit.

* * *

Le roserade en a les pétales qui tombent. La nouvelle lui fait pousser des petits cris d'excitation. Les sylphes et dryades autour de lui dansent et s'embrassent les unes les autres. Renards, cerfs, blaireaux, écureuils, les créatures de la forêt, laissent exploser leur joie sous forme de flammèches, d'éclairs, de battements de sabots, de claquements de mâchoires. Les rochers même s'agitent, eux d'habitude si somnolents.  
« Répète un peu, pour voir » parvient à articuler le roserade.  
« J'ai dit » répète calmement le cygne venu leur apporter la nouvelle « que le Vaisseau qui nous avait transportés à travers l'espace et jusqu'à la Terre, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, a été entièrement reconstitué. »

Contrairement à ses frères et sœurs de la forêt, le roserade, nommé Marlin, a la tête sur les épaules. Il se pose toujours tout plein de questions : pourquoi avoir tenté de reconstituer le Vaisseau ? En quoi est-ce un avantage ? À quoi va-t-il servir ? Qui va le diriger ?  
« Je ne sais pas » admet le lakmécygne.  
Le roserade secoue la tête.  
« Je vais aller chercher mes informations ailleurs » coupe Marlin. « directement auprès des membres du réseau de communication psychique. Eux au moins, ils savent de quoi ils parlent. »  
« Mais j'en viens ! » se défend le lakmécygne.  
« Et bien, j'y retourne » rétorque Marlin en tournant les talons.

Sa cape de feuilles vole au vent. Ses pieds minuscules frappent le sol gelé de la forêt. L'hiver s'annonce terrible, un de ces hivers très froids qui commencent tôt mais se finissent rapidement et laissent place à un glorieux printemps. Alors, il ne s'en fait pas trop.  
Il remonte la rivière à pas rapides, jusqu'à trouver la route des humains. De là, il se fie à l'orientation de la mousse sur les arbres et tourne à droite. Il lui faut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver aux installations humaines où vit et travaille Olimpia, la pokémone humanoïde de la lignée des mimes. Grâce à l'attachement de ses dresseurs, elle a pu jusqu'à présent passer entre les mailles du filet des recherches menées par la Mafia dans les montagnes pour détruire tous les pokémons apprivoisés.

Marlin passe par le trou du grillage qu'Olimpia entretient et dissimule aux yeux des humains. Il souffle sur ses mains pour se réchauffer. Il n'a pas pour habitude de rester actif en hiver – aucun pokémon de type plante n'a l'habitude de rester actif en hiver – mais la nécessité fait loi. S'il veut pouvoir survivre en ces temps troublés, il n'a pas le choix.  
« Olimpia ? » appelle-t-il doucement. « Olimpia ! »  
Le visage rose et poupin de la pokémone apparaît à la fenêtre, encadré par deux masses de cheveux noirs.  
« Marlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai du travail ! »  
« Une info, rien de plus ! »  
« À propos de quoi ? Viens, entre ! »

La pokémone ouvre la fenêtre, permettant au roserade de la rejoindre au chaud. Elle tourne dans la pièce, appuyant sur des boutons, surveillant des machines. Marlin ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'elle fait ou à quoi ça sert, mais peu importe. Il n'est pas là pour ça.  
« Fais attention à ne toucher à rien » ordonne Olimpia. « Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec mes dresseurs. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour moi de continuer à me faire accepter par eux malgré les dernières lois et les descentes en ville. »  
« Je sais » soupire Marlin. « Mais dis-moi, que sais-tu exactement à propos du Vaisseau ? Le lakmécygne n'a pas été capable de répondre à mes questions. »

Olimpia tourne une manivelle, surveille un écran, appuie sur un bouton. Un flacon se remplit d'un liquide nauséabond au rythme du fonctionnement d'une pompe. Docilement, elle commence à préparer l'échantillon pour analyse.  
« Déjà, pourquoi reconstituer le Vaisseau ? » s'enquiert Marlin. « Et puis, qui le dirige ? Dans quel but ? »  
« Pour servir d'arme » répond Olimpia. « Le Père a eu un Fils, et ce dernier a pris la direction de notre peuple, à ce qu'on dit. Dans l'affrontement qui nous oppose aux humains, posséder une telle arme est important pour garder le moral bien haut et briser celui de notre adversaire. Son pouvoir dévastateur, par contre, ne sera déployé, à ce qu'on m'a transmis comme information, qu'en cas d'ultime nécessité. »

Marlin respire.  
« J'ai eu peur » avoue-t-il « l'espace d'un instant, que Père prévoie de partir à nouveau en exil. Ça ne serait pas juste pour cette planète de se retrouver abandonnée aux mains destructrices des humains. »  
« Je sais » soupire Olimpia. « Depuis que mes frères et sœurs qui étaient utilisés dans cette station d'épuration ont été massacrés par la Mafia, je suis seule pour faire tourner le mécanisme, et les résultats sont terrifiants. Si d'ici deux mois la situation n'est pas rétablie, il faudra, soit retrouver la technologie d'avant notre arrivée, soit quitter la région, car toutes ses eaux seront empoisonnées. »  
« Empoisonnées ? Comment ça ? »  
« Prolifération d'algues et de micro-organismes pathogènes » soupire Olimpia. « Ne traîne pas ici, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Tu as ta réponse, de toute façon, non ? »

Marlin ne répond pas. Il reste immobile, yeux plissés.  
« Tu dis que si nous ne parvenons pas à relancer les installations à l'aide de pokémons comme ceux qui vivaient ici avant, une catastrophe écologique va arriver ? »  
« Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? » répond l'intéressée. « Je fais mon travail, du mieux que je peux, et j'essaye de rester en vie. »  
« Comme tout le monde » souligne Marlin. « Comme tout le monde. »  
Il escalade tant bien que mal un tabouret sur lequel il s'accroupit.  
« Quels pokémons vivaient ici, avant ? »  
« Des tadmorvs » répond Olimpia. « Principalement. Quelques smogos, un avaltout, une paire de miamiasmes. Mais je crois que ces derniers se sont simplement déplacés vers la ville, où ils peuvent se camoufler et éviter ainsi les ennuis. Du moins, je l'espère pour eux. »

« Et, tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils ont été tués sur place ou emportés ? »  
« J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils allaient être entraînes pour servir d'armes. »  
L'œil de la rose empoisonnée s'allume.  
« Sais-tu où ils ont été emmenés ? »  
« Il y a des chances pour que ça soit… attends, je crois qu'on a les papiers ici. »  
Olimpia ouvre un tiroir, puis un autre. Elle tire du second un dossier cartonné de couleur orange, l'ouvre et feuillette avec application. Finalement, elle trouve le document qu'elle souhaitait.  
« C'est ici. Ils ont été vendus à l'armée, plus précisément à la caserne de L'Aquila. Je pense qu'ils doivent toujours y être, s'ils sont encore en vie. Il n'y a pas eu de mouvements de troupes depuis. Cela fait trois mois – non, quatre. »

« Je file » annonce Marlin. « Je vais rassembler mes amis les plus proches et les plus sincères, et nous allons passer à l'attaque. Nous allons te ramener tes assistants-nettoyeurs. »  
« Bon sang, quelle mouche t'a piqué ? » proteste Olimpia en se précipitant vers lui. « Ne fais pas ça, c'est de la folie ! »  
« Écoute » explique patiemment le roserade. « Il y a de fortes chances que la nouvelle de la reconstitution du Vaisseau fasse rapidement le tour de la planète. Il faut mettre à profit les effets d'annonce qui vont être observés dans les jours à venir. Il faut agir vite, tant que nos frères sont encouragés par les dernières nouvelles, et tant que l'ennemi, pour peu qu'il soit au courant, est en état de panique. »

Olimpia secoue la tête.  
« Je n'en suis pas. Je tiens à garder ma place. »  
« À ta guise » rétorque Marlin en tournant les talons. « Je reviendrai bientôt. Si je ne reviens pas… c'est que tu avais raison. »  
« Je préférerais autant avoir tort » murmure la pokémone psy en fermant la fenêtre derrière lui.

Dehors, le froid vif et piquant prend à nouveau le roserade par surprise. Il frissonne. Il en a pour trois ou quatre heures à rassembler ses camarades. Encore que, s'il suit les rejets pollués, il a des chances de tomber sur des groupes de pokémons autrement plus motivés que ses propres amis.  
Oui, il va faire ça. Il va commencer par suivre les rejets, et ensuite il verra.  
Il n'a pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un petit groupe de chevaux de feu, des kappas, rapaces, taupes, hérissons, belettes, lapins, moutons, corbeaux, nénuphars, bref, toute la faune habituelle à la région. Eux aussi ont entendu la nouvelle concernant le Vaisseau et ils sont exceptionnellement sortis de leurs cachettes pour en discuter.  
L'arrivée de Marlin et sa proposition de libérer les pokémons prisonniers de la garnison toute proche met le feu aux poudres. Il n'a pas le temps d'expliquer en détail ses idées et ses raisons les habitants de la forêt de montagne n'avaient besoin que de cette suggestion pour débouler dans la vallée en détruisant tout sur leur passage.  
« Oups… » laisse échapper Marlin.

Il tente de rattraper son erreur, il leur court après. Malheureusement, le froid l'engourdit, ses jambes sont courtes, la fatigue le prend. Il n'a d'autre choix que de s'asseoir, et d'attendre.  
« T'as pas la grande forme » se moque une chèvre des montagnes en passant à côté de lui.  
« Crin-Blanc ! » s'exclame Marlin en se relevant d'un coup. « Crin-Blanc, mais je croyais que tu étais parti en exil vers le nord ? »  
« Je suis revenu aussitôt que j'ai entendu la nouvelle au sujet du Vaisseau » répond la créature en secouant son épaisse fourrure de feuilles. « Enfin, je me suis mis en route bien avant. Dès que j'ai appris que les dernières pièces avaient été recouvrées. Et là, je retourne dans mes montagnes, et qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Le montage est terminé ! Tu parles d'une coïncidence ! »  
« Et les autres ? Que sont-ils devenus ? Ils étaient nombreux à être partis avec toi en exil… »  
« Je ne suis pas revenu seul » répond Crin-Blanc.

Il fait un pas de côté, dévoilant une véritable armée de créatures de la forêt venues des quatre coins du monde, rangées en bon ordre, la tête haute, la posture raide. Marlin n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
« Tu as pas mal de techniques de combat à rattraper » se moque Crin-Blanc. « Mais en attendant, peut-être pourras-tu m'expliquer la folie qui semble s'être emparée de la région ? Tous les survivants semblent être descendus dans la plaine pour se précipiter vers L'Aquila. »  
Il tourne la tête en direction de la petite ville italienne, en bas, au pied des montagnes, à quelques kilomètres.  
« C'est un peu ma faute » murmure Marlin en baissant la tête. « Je voulais récupérer les pokémons qui travaillaient à la station d'épuration où seule reste encore Olimpia. Je voulais profiter de la pollution que leur disparition a engendrée, ainsi que de la nouvelle à propos du Vaisseau. Mais… les choses se sont un peu emballées… »

« Bon » soupire Crin-Blanc. « Il n'y a plus qu'à récupérer la sauce et sauver les pots qui ne sont pas encore cassés. Allez, monte, une fois n'est pas coutume… »  
Marlin acquiesce doucement, surpris par la proposition. Péniblement, engourdi par le froid, il escalade le dos de son compagnon et s'agrippe de toutes ses forces.  
D'un bêlement, Crin-Blanc encourage toute sa troupe à lui emboîter le pas. Ils s'élancent en direction de la vallée, en direction de la ville, en direction de la garnison. Le paysage défile à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Marlin comprend, amèrement, qu'il n'est plus à la hauteur de ses amis partis en exil. Il a falloir qu'il encourage ceux restés dans la montagne à suivre leur exemple et à s'entraîner, autant au combat qu'en discipline.

L'ancien fort espagnol reconverti en caserne militaire trône au sommet de la ville. L'impressionnante structure, endommagée par plusieurs séismes, mais toujours maintenue en état, d'abord pour des raisons culturelle, récemment pour des raisons militaires, est à présent en feu.  
« J'ai peur que nous n'arrivions trop tard ! » gémit Marlin. « Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de changer les choses moi-même ! J'aurais dû écouter Olimpia ! »  
« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » bêle Crin-Blanc. « On n'a pas le choix de toute façon ! Fonçons ! »  
Ils défoncent ce qu'il reste de la grande porte et se mettent en position au pied des murailles. Des cadavres humains jonchent le sol, ainsi que des débris et des pokémons agonisant.

Crin-Blanc, méthodiquement, sépare ses troupes en deux : une partie est chargée de rassembler les pokémons survivants et leur faire entendre raison, tandis que l'autre a pour instruction de nettoyer la zone de toute présence humaine tout en délivrant les pokémons prisonniers au fur et à mesure de l'avancement.  
« Ne t'en fais pas » assure le chèvroum. « Nous allons trouver, sinon les disparus, du moins des volontaires pour les remplacer. Ton amie va bientôt pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles avec la satisfaction du travail bien accompli. »  
« Je l'espère » murmure Marlin gravement. « Je l'espère bien. »

* * *

Malgré le froid qui semble s'être installé entre les deux mewtwos, ils restent raisonnables et se concentrent sur le travail le temps demandé, sans se bouder, sans se faire de remarques acerbes. Sapin admire leur sang-froid et leur détachement. Vraiment, se dit-il, certains pokémons montrent un niveau d'évolution mentale et spirituelle supérieur à celui des humains.  
Il grimace. Il a la sensation étrange d'être un animal aux côté de créatures supérieures, alors que quelques mois auparavant, il aurait émis l'opinion inverse. Comme les rencontres et le temps peuvent changer les gens !  
Malheureusement, il semble être le seul à qui le changement a été profitable. Les deux pokémons se côtoient, mais visiblement, ils n'ont plus cette connexion qui les rendait si spéciaux aux yeux du professeur lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés pour la première fois.

\- Aide-moi, commande Kami.  
Régulièrement, il passe un doigt autour du cordon qui retient la bourse qui pend contre sa poitrine, comme si le contact le gênait. Sapin est interloqué. Avant, le pokémon avait plutôt tendance à serrer la bourse contre lui en soupirant. Quel secret est donc caché dans ce sac de cuir ?  
Sans se plaindre de la sécheresse de la demande, Shym s'approche de Kami, l'interrogeant des yeux pour savoir ce qu'il veut qu'elle fasse exactement.  
\- Il faut déplacer les terhals du Vaisseau et les reconnecter.  
\- Que souhaites-tu faire avec exactement ?  
\- Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de les faire communiquer avec des ordinateurs humains.  
\- Peut-être en utilisant des porygons comme intermédiaires, suggère la femelle chromatique.

Les oreilles de Kami se redressent soudain son visage est parcouru d'une émotion douloureuse.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Shym, visiblement inquiète. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
\- Non, répond Kami doucement. C'est juste que l'espace d'un instant, tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un…  
\- Oh, fait Shym.  
Elle ne demande pas de qui il s'agit. Après tout, Kami ne fait plus partie de sa vie désormais. Il n'est plus qu'une connaissance.  
\- Ce n'est rien, élude Kami. Donc, tu penses que des porygons pourraient réaliser la connexion ?  
\- Je pense que oui, approuve Shym. On en utilise dans certains départements de la Team Rocket.

\- Tu penses donc qu'il est impossible de connecter les terhals directement à des ordinateurs humains ? insiste Kami.  
\- Et bien, admet Shym, il y a bien une partie d'électronique dans les deux. Mais les terhals ont une partie psychique que ne possèdent pas les machines humaines. Il pourrait, en cas de connexion possible, y avoir des problèmes d'interface.  
\- La plupart des problèmes d'interface qu'ont les ordinateurs humains, plaisante Sapin, cela vient de l'interface entre la chaise et le clavier.  
Shym glousse derrière sa main. À nouveau, Kami a un pincement au cœur. Des traces de Kei sont encore visibles derrière le minois de la pokémone, même si l'humaine a complètement disparu en tant qu'individu.  
Interprétant mal le regard de Kami, Shym s'interrompt aussitôt et se concentre à nouveau sur le mâle et sur le travail en cours.

Ils y passent trois jours complet, dans une ambiance un peu tendue sans être hostile. Shym n'ose pas aller dormir Kami non plus. Tous deux appréhendent la réaction de l'autre en cas de séparation : Shym va-t-elle passer la nuit en compagnie de Sapin pour réapparaître le lendemain les cuisses tachées de l'amour qu'ils auront partagé ? Kami va-t-il entrer dans une colère noire en voyant celle qui aurait dû être sa femelle s'en aller partager la couche d'un autre ?  
Pour éluder la tension, ils ne se quittent pas et travaillent comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'étaient pas fatigués. Sapin a du mal à suivre le rythme, mais il ne veut pas non plus les laisser seul à seul. Alors, il dort par terre, enroulé dans un sac de couchage spécial températures extrêmes et ne prend pas le temps de se raser.

Au troisième jour, la connexion est établie et Kami peut lancer la modélisation qu'il souhaitait. Shym le regarde attentivement alors qu'il programme l'ensemble. Elle est fascinée par l'énorme dragon composite qu'est le Vaisseau, par son mode de fonctionnement, par la roue dorée qui lui sert de programme central, par la chèvre géante, les trois têtes de lecture, le cristal contenant l'esprit de Mew-le-Père, la nuée de jabberwockies, les dizaines de terhals. Ces derniers forment des câbles connectant les nombreuses pièces du Vaisseau au programme central et à l'interface avec les ordinateurs humains. Tout ça dans le but de calculer la puissance de tir du Vaisseau sans avoir besoin de le tester. Parce que, d'après Père, il est possible qu'avec le gain d'expérience et de puissance de chaque pièce séparément du reste du Vaisseau, ce dernier ait acquis la puissance nécessaire pour faire sauter la planète entière. Autant vérifier par calcul avant de réaliser des tests réels.

Shym frissonne. Dire qu'elle a passé des journées entières les fesses posées sur la tête de Gulliver… Lorsqu'elle le voit à présent, fusionné avec le reste du Vaisseau, possédant potentiellement le pouvoir nécessaire à éradiquer toute forme de vie dans un rayon de milliers de kilomètres, elle est prise d'horreur.  
\- Bien, je peux lancer le début des calculs à présent, annonce Kami après une dernière vérification. Arceus ?  
La chèvre angora tourne la tête dans la direction du mewtwo.  
\- Tu peux lancer le programme, informe Arceus.  
Les trois Cré se mettent en mouvement autour de la roue dorée. Des éclairs d'électricité et d'énergie psychique parcourent la structure du Vaisseau et les câbles formés de terhals. Des étincelles apparaissent au niveau de l'interface entre les ordinateurs humains et les pokémons. Les porygons s'affolent.

Shym s'assoit à côté de Kami, afin d'attendre les résultats. Ils restent silencieux, puis, doucement, s'appuient l'un contre l'autre et s'endorment assis, queues entremêlées. Sapin sourit tristement en les regardant. Il sait que sa relation avec Shym ne tient qu'à un fil.  
Doucement, il glisse la main dans sa poche, triturant la petite boîte qui s'y trouve depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'a pas encore trouvé le courage de la lui offrir. Il l'a choisie avec des petits diamants dessus presque toutes ses économies y sont passées. Quelle idée stupide et impromptue ! Et pourtant… Et pourtant, le résultat est bien là. Il a acheté une boucle d'oreille en or et en diamant pour l'offrir à une pokémone, alors que sa femme et ses enfants sont quelque part, en train de l'attendre peut-être.  
Il secoue la tête. Il se dégoûte presque lui-même. Mais il ne peut pas renier ses sentiments.

De longues heures de calcul s'écoulent. C'est Arceus qui réveille les deux mewtwos, délicatement, du bout de son sabot doré.  
« Les calculs sont terminés » annonce-t-il.  
Les deux créatures psychiques se tournent vers l'écran qui affiche les résultats, retenant leur souffle. L'hologramme de Mew-le-Père les suit, montrant tous les signes de l'anxiété.  
Le verdict tombe, moins terrible qu'il n'aurait pu l'être, mais terrifiant quand même.  
\- Si nous utilisons l'armement du Vaisseau, tout sera détruit dans un rayon de deux cent kilomètres.  
Les deux mewtwo s'entre-regardent.  
\- Que vas-tu faire ? interroge Shym.  
\- Garder le contrôle du Vaisseau afin d'éviter les débordements et m'en servir comme transport de troupes. Un genre de vaisseau-mère. Il y a des tas de jabberwockies prêts au combat qui vivent à bord, et je connais certains vols de jubjubs dont la férocité, une fois canalisée, remplacerait avantageusement les trop lourds armements du Vaisseau. Et toi ?

\- Surveiller les communications. Il y a eu une bataille féroce et une autre juste derrière mais de cette seconde, je n'ai encore eu aucun écho.  
\- Peut-être as-tu simplement raté la transmission ? suggère prosaïquement Kami.  
\- Sans doute, admet Shym. Oui, tu as raison je ferais mieux de recontacter directement Megara.  
\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'écoute votre conversation ? demande Kami. Je suis curieux de savoir comment elle s'en est tirée.  
\- Attends… comment es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe sur les champs de bataille ? gronde Shym. Ne me dis pas que… tu écoutes notre réseau sans que je sois capable de le remarquer ?  
Kami glousse doucement.  
\- Ton réseau de communication est loin d'être sécurisé, se moque-t-il. Mais ce n'est rien. Jamais il ne viendrait à l'esprit de la Mafia de s'allier à un pokémon psychique afin de nous espionner.

Shym se sent trahie, faible, vulnérable et stupide. Elle a la fâcheuse impression de s'être tournée en ridicule.  
\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, la rassure Kami. On ne peut pas toujours tout prédire.  
Il ferme à demi les yeux, connectant son esprit à celui de Shym puis, les deux mewtwo se mettent à rechercher Megara au milieu de tout le chaos du réseau de communication.  
La voix de la mentalie résonne bientôt à leurs oreilles.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez ? feule-t-elle. Je suis très occupée !  
\- Nous aurions aimé entendre de ta bouche le récit de ta dernière bataille.  
La mentalie semble se calmer.  
\- Bien, je peux vous consacrer quelques minutes. Mais après, il faudra que je retourne à l'entraînement de mes troupes.

« Nous étions donc arrivés trop tard pour parvenir à les contourner et à les écraser. De plus, nous avons rapidement découvert qu'ils sont parvenus à développer de nouvelles technologies. En se basant sur le même principe que celui qui leur permet d'établir un camouflage à base d'énergie des ténèbres, ils sont parvenus à renforcer leurs barricades de roche et d'eau. Impossible donc de les charger directement, à moins d'utiliser des troupes de métal, et impossible de les saper par le sous-sol. Des canons de feu étaient montés en défense, prévenant toute tentative de percée des barricades. Il fallait donc ruser pour venir à bout de leur nouvelle position.

« J'ai envoyé la cavalerie, toute la cavalerie, y compris les troupes de réserve. Elle avait pour instruction de couper les communications ennemies. C'est-à-dire, soit couper les câbles, soit trouver un moyen d'émettre des interférences, soit détruire la plupart des postes de radio. Mais également, empêcher tout ravitaillement, de quelque nature que ce soit.  
« Ce ne fut pas facile. La Mafia a répliqué avec une bonne moité de ses troupes encore en place. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes, en hommes comme en pokémons. Mais la cavalerie a su tenir bon. Une partie s'est sacrifiée afin de contenir la Mafia tandis que la seconde se précipitait vers les routes de circulation et la rivière.  
« Les routes ont été retournées en deux temps trois mouvements et les sapeurs, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin agir, les ont remontées sur près d'une trentaine de kilomètres. Des volontaires se sont installés dans la rivière afin d'en perturber le courant et la rendre impraticable.

« Le retour rapide des troupes envoyées pour couper les communications a permis à la cavalerie de se rassembler à nouveau et d'écraser l'ennemi. Nous avons malheureusement été incapables de briser leurs barricades pour les attaquer de front, aussi ai-je pris la décision de les contourner par la droite. J'ai donc commencé à préparer les déplacements nécessaires en reformant les brigades. Mais il est possible que je ne sois pas parvenue à réaliser ces déplacements avec la discrétion nécessaire à pareille organisation…  
« En effet, lorsque nos sentinelles nous ont tenus au courant des mouvements de l'ennemi, nous avons pu constater que la Mafia était en train de renforcer le flanc que je comptais attaquer. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste avec la Mafia, c'est quand ils parviennent à anticiper mes plans.

« J'ai néanmoins pris le temps de m'asseoir et de réfléchir aux évènements. En effet, les renforts ennemis ne peuvent pas venir d'un chapeau. Pour renforcer un flanc, ils avaient nécessairement dégarni un autre front. L'autre flanc, ou leur centre ? Le conseil a jugé, et j'ai approuvé leur jugement, que c'était leur centre qui avait le plus de chances d'avoir été dégarni. J'ai donc fait manœuvrer mes troupes de manière à continuer à faire croire à une attaque sur le flanc, pour me rabattre sur leur centre au dernier moment.  
« Nous avons été reçus d'une bien belle manière ! Contrairement à ce que l'expérience de mes conseillers avait jugé le plus probable, les troupes de renfort provenaient de l'autre flanc, et non du centre. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés face à des barricades et à des tranchées, toutes renforcées par divers énergies élémentaires.

« Nous avons fait ce que j'ai jugé bon de faire : des unités spécialisées s'en sont allées détruire les renforts élémentaires tandis que des lignes de soldats prenaient position devant les tranchées, les vidant une par une au fur et à mesure de notre avancée. Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir : le sol est vite devenu boueux sous l'effet des attaques répétées et du sang humain dont il s'imbibait. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être le pire dans toute cette sanglante bataille.  
« Ligne par ligne, nous avons remonté les tranchées ennemies. Les soldats ainsi engagés, épuisés après des heures de combats intenses, commençaient à faiblir. J'ai pris la décision, que je regrette à présent, de les replier pour avancer des troupes fraîches censées tirer parti de la percée. Mal m'en a pris.

« Je pensais mes troupes parfaitement entraînées. J'avais tort. Si les troupes de réserve s'étaient portées volontaires pour être des troupes de réserve, ce n'était pas dans l'espoir de monter un jour au front, mais bien dans celui de ne pas quitter l'arrière-garde. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Dès les premières balles, ils ont tous tourné les talons, humains et pokémons.  
« Jamais je n'ai vu de ma vie un tel ramassis de pleutres et de lâches ! C'est honteux ! Honteux ! À cause d'eux, une journée entière a été perdue et nous étions bons pour recommencer tout depuis le début dès le lendemain ! Mais le lendemain, je n'ai pas refait les mêmes erreurs que la veille. J'ai envoyé la totalité des troupes, même celles de réserve, sur la totalité du front adverse. Ainsi, en occupant les troupes adverses de réserve et en organisant une feinte pour dégarnir le centre, j'ai pu forcer l'ennemi à déplacer son artillerie lourde, et commencer à lui rouler dessus.

« Bien entendu, dès les premières attaques de front, la Mafia s'est empressée de tirer à nouveau mortiers, canons et tout le tremblement vers une position plus appropriée pour nous bombarder. C'est à ce moment que j'ai envoyé sur le terrain les troupes volantes.  
« Ce n'était pas prévu, au départ, d'utiliser ainsi les unités volantes. Mais la fin justifiant les moyens, j'avais décidé d'extraire tous les volatiles de leurs corps respectifs pour les rassembler en un seul et les tenir prêts à toute intervention d'urgence qui aurait pu s'avérer nécessaire. Bien m'en a pris, car j'ai pu ainsi les envoyer intercepter les canons. L'effet secondaire est que ça a créé une brèche en plein milieu de l'armée ennemie, dans laquelle je me suis empressée de m'engouffrer.

« L'une des ailes ennemies s'est mise à nous repousser tandis que l'autre n'y est pas parvenue. Sur la première, attaques et contre-attaques se sont succédées durant des heures, sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment de vainqueur. La Mafia en effet a amélioré ses armes d'attaque – je n'ose pas imaginer quelles tortures nos frères pokémons subissent entre ses mains – et nos troupes sont immensément démoralisées quand elles se trouvent face à ces choses de cauchemar.  
« Sur l'autre aile, par contre, la ligne de combat n'a pas bougé pendant une vingtaine d'heures. La fusillade que nous avons subie de la part de l'ennemi était tellement intense qu'un chêne de soixante centimètres de diamètres situé juste derrière nos troupes a été sectionné par les balles.

« Personne ne donnait l'impression de vouloir céder. Les soldats qui ne tombaient pas sous le feu de l'ennemi se faisaient piétiner à mort par leurs camarades une fois qu'ils s'écroulaient de fatigue. Vingt heures de ce massacre sanglant, c'est une chose terrible à contempler. Je pensais avoir vu des choses terribles dans ma vie, maintenant, je sais à quoi ressemble l'enfer.  
« Au bout de ces vingt interminables heures, la Mafia a fini par se replier – ou du moins, les quelques survivants encore capables de se tenir debout et de fuir. Je ne sais pas ce que les officiers supérieurs de l'ennemi en ont pensé, mais je trouve cela extrêmement inconscient de leur part de ne pas se préoccuper du bien-être de leurs troupes.

Shym et Kami échangent un rapide regard. Ils partagent à ce sujet la même opinion : Megara ferait mieux de balayer devant sa propre porte avant de critiquer le comportement des autres. Elle non plus n'a pas lâché l'affaire et a continué d'envoyer ses soldats au combat plutôt que de préserver leur vie en les repliant.  
\- Les résultats de ces combats, continue Megara, c'est que le champ de bataille s'est transformé en charnier. Quand nous avons passé en revue le terrain pour constituer prisonniers les survivants abandonnés et soigner nos propres blessés, nous avons remarqué que le sol avait été entièrement labouré et transformé en boue sur une profondeur de deux mètres.  
« Nous avons remarqué assez rapidement que dans ces deux mètres de boues, des centaines de cadavres avaient été enterrés par la violence des combats. Du moins, j'espère pour eux qu'ils étaient déjà à l'état de cadavre au moment d'être enterrés.

Shym plaque ses oreilles en arrière. Elle se serait bien dispensée de ces détails horribles.  
\- Merci pour ces explications, dit Kami sans se départir de son calme. Ces informations m'ont été bien utiles pour comprendre le déroulement actuel de la guerre et anticiper la façon dont je pourrai prochainement intervenir.  
Shym hausse un sourcil. Que veut-il dire par là ? Mais les traits du mewtwo restent impénétrables, et son esprit est trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse lire à l'intérieur. Et de toute façon, elle est trop bien élevée pour faire ce genre de choses.  
S'étirant, Kami se lève et commence à rassembler les terhals pour les faire embarquer à nouveau à bord du Vaisseau.

Shym tourne les talons sans lui dire au revoir, retournant à sa surveillance du réseau de communications. Elle apprend par la même occasion que le Gouvernement Européen vient d'échapper de peu à une série d'attentats et ce, grâce à la garde personnelle rapprochée qui a été embauchée par la Team Rocket. Des mercenaires japonais, des yakuzas.  
Bizarrement, le nom, comme les suchis ou les porygons, semble faire résonner quelque chose en elle, quelque chose d'oublié depuis longtemps…  
Elle rit doucement de sa propre sottise. Les impressions de déjà-vu n'ont pas nécessairement de source logique. Il n'y a aucune explication plausible à tout ça. C'est donc qu'elle est en train de se monter la tête avec toutes ces histoires.  
Oui, elle ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça et de se concentrer sur son travail. Par exemple, en sécurisant le réseau de communications psychiques.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson « lead us into the light » de Stratovarius


	24. Légions

_du 1 décembre 516 au 3 février 517_

* * *

La Présidente du Conseil se tient droite sur la tête du steelix qui la porte, contemplant la capitale européenne. Son visage est imperturbable. À ses côtés, Slenderman et sa traductrice Clio restent silencieux. Eux n'ont pas besoin d'attendre les messages venant du front pour savoir, pour sentir au fond d'eux-mêmes, la catastrophe qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Leurs frères et sœurs réduits en esclavage par la Mafia, ils peuvent en sentir les souffrances malgré la distance. Un frisson glacé leur parcourt l'échine.  
\- J'ai l'impression que leur cible est le quartier gouvernemental, remarque la Présidente en rabaissant ses jumelles. Pourtant ils devraient se douter que nous avons évacué la ville.  
« Peut-être misent-ils sur un sentimentalisme vis-à-vis des bâtiments ? » suggère Slenderman.  
\- Si c'est le cas, c'est mal calculé, répond l'humaine. Les vies humaines avant tout.

Clio se racle la gorge.  
\- Pardon : les êtres vivants avant tout, corrige la femme d'un air gêné.  
« Donc, ça ne vous dérange pas de voir votre ville se faire détruire ? » insiste l'émissaire de Père.  
\- Bien sûr que ça me dérange, grogne la Présidente. Mais il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que des bâtiments historiques. Comme maintenir le peuple en vie et en sécurité, et le gouvernement, fonctionnel.  
\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, interrompt Clio, mais dans ce cas, que faites- _vous_ ici ? N'est-ce pas plutôt la place des autorités militaires comme votre Ministre de la Défense ?  
\- Si je reste retranchée derrière mon peuple, l'Histoire me taxera de lâcheté, explique la Présidente. Et avant même de rentrer dans l'Histoire, les médias s'en chargeront. J'ai une cote de popularité à respecter !

La neige se met à tomber, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus dru. C'est une neige naturelle contre laquelle les pokémons ne peuvent lutter que difficilement car leurs capacités de modifications météorologiques ne s'appliquent qu'à petite échelle.  
Un petit oiseau bariolé au ventre blanc et ailes rouge et vert, se pose avec précision sur le bout du museau du steelix, malgré la mauvaise visibilité. Clio s'empresse de traduire ses paroles.  
« Éclaireur Armando, au rapport » annonce le brutalibre.  
\- Quelles sont les nouvelles du front ? s'enquiert la Présidente.  
« D'après les réseaux d'espionnage de communication, le but de l'ennemi est d'atteindre les bâtiments gouvernementaux. »  
\- Ça je l'avais deviné…  
« Dans le but » continue l'oiseau catcheur « de forcer les pokémons à se rassembler autour de la capitale pour protéger le gouvernement, et ainsi, empêcher nos troupes de marcher sur la péninsule italique. Tout en forçant nos généraux à dégarnir tous les autres fronts. »

La Présidente a un rictus.  
\- Ils pensent sincèrement que nous sommes assez stupides pour tomber dans le panneau ?  
« Stupides, je ne sais pas. Prévisibles, il semblerait. Vous ne voyez pas d'ici à cause de votre faible altitude, mais les troupes situées entre Strasbourg et l'ennemi ont été balayées comme sable sous le vent du désert par les troupes maffieuses. Leur sacrifice n'aura fait que nous gagner du temps, à en croire les officiers présents sur place. »  
La Présidente se mord les lèvres. Tout cela s'annonce mal.

« La neige s'épaissit » remarque Slenderman. « Il vous faudrait vous mettre à l'abri, Présidente. Vous n'êtes pas aussi résistante qu'une pokémone. »  
\- Combien de troupes ennemies marchent sur nous ? interroge l'humaine tout en faisant signe au steelix de la faire redescendre.  
« Deux corps d'armée au moins » répond le brutalibre. « Mais les éclaireurs ont aussi remarqué plusieurs brigade en train de les rejoindre. »  
Resserrant ses vêtements autour d'elle, la Présidente plisse les yeux, luttant férocement contre le sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir qui l'envahi.  
\- Au moins, la météo est de notre côté, remarque-t-elle en prenant la direction du QG militaire.

* * *

\- Bon sang, c'est quoi cette météo ? Encore un sale coup de ces horribles capsumons !  
Dans les rangs de la Mafia, les généraux grincent des dents. Habitués à passer l'hiver avec un pull, des gants, un bonnet et une écharpe alors qu'il fait plus de 10°C, ils ne voient pas la neige comme quelque chose d'habituel ou de normal, mais uniquement comme une arme de défense créée par leurs ennemis. Le froid vif de l'hiver continental leur coupe la peau de dizaines de micro-plaies qui se rouvrent et saignent s'ils ferment le poing ou plient les bras.  
\- Il va falloir prendre un jour de repos, mon Général.  
Le constat est cruel mais réaliste. Les troupes ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer au froid, sans compter les ressources médicales nécessaires pour régénérer les peaux desquamées par le gel.

\- Profitez-en pour faire un relevé militaire et stratégique du terrain, ordonne le général d'armée. Et dépêchez-vous avant que cette maudite neige n'ait tout recouvert ! Prenez note de tous les dénivelés ! Je refuse de voir mon armée s'embourber dans cette poudreuse infecte.  
\- Nous pourrions utiliser des lance-flammes pour dégager le terrain ? suggère un général de brigade. Plusieurs escadrons de ma division en sont armés.  
\- Mais réfléchissez-donc un peu, bon sang de bois ! rétorque le général d'armée. Vous en avez combien de pièces ? Deux cent ? Trois cent à tout casser ? Vous pensez que ça va être suffisant pour faire fondre vingt centimètres de glace sur une surface de centaines de kilomètres carrés ? Et pour en faire quoi au final ? Que ça transforme le sol en gadoue immonde qui se remet à geler tout de suite et nous piège comme des cancrelats dans de la glu ? Non, n'agissons pas aussi impulsivement.

\- Mais l'avantage du terrain ! proteste une voix de l'autre côté de la tente. Plus nous attendons plus nous leur laissons l'avantage du terrain !  
Le général d'armée éclate de rire.  
\- Cet avantage, l'ennemi l'a déjà. Si en plus nous nous lançons à l'assaut sans réfléchir et les pieds pleins d'engelures, autant leur donner la victoire tout de suite. Non, nous allons prendre vingt-quatre heures de battement pour réfléchir à rendre la situation la moins pire possible, puis nous passerons à l'assaut. Dans le calme et la discipline.

Le reste du conseil ne semble guère convaincu. Le général d'armée insiste.  
\- Ces bouffons que nous avons en face, ils font attention à ces démons de l'enfer qui partagent leur vie. Ils les soignent. Ils veillent à leur bien-être. Jamais ils n'enverrons la totalité de leur armée dans ce blizzard, uniquement les éléments qui peuvent y survivre. Et c'est là leur point faible. Ils croient que leurs armes sont des êtres sentients. Alors que nous, nous savons la vérité. Ce ne sont que des machines faites pour être utilisées et qui sont faciles à remplacer. Nous, nous n'hésiterons pas. Eux, ils seront pris de remords. Et c'est ainsi que nous vaincrons. Parce que nous savons ce qui est la vérité, là, au fond de nos tripes.  
Il se frappe le ventre du poing. Les autres personnes rassemblées autour de lui approuvent.

* * *

La Présidente de l'Europe assiste personnellement au conseil militaire. Elle se sent responsable de la manière dont le territoire qu'elle gère part en vrille. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ruminer. Et si elle avait... et si elle n'avait pas...  
Clio pose doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'humaine.  
\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Nous avons tous fait de notre mieux. Ce genre de choses est hélas inévitable. C'est d'ailleurs remarquable qu'il ait fallu cinq siècles de présence de notre peuple sur votre planète, avant qu'un rejet total ne se produise. C'est bien la preuve que cet événement est exceptionnel, aussi inévitable soit-il.  
\- Comment un événement peut-il être à la fois exceptionnel et inévitable ? interroge l'humaine.

La pokémone glousse doucement.  
\- C'est une question de statistiques. Il est totalement exceptionnel qu'un astéroïde assez gros pour provoquer une extinction de masse tombe sur la Terre, mais à l'échelle des temps géologiques, c'est inévitable. Ça se produit juste très très très rarement.  
L'humaine acquiesce doucement. Elle reporte son attention sur la discussion des généraux des Armées Réunies.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas profiter de l'avantage que la neige nous procure, affirme une voix.  
Les autres opinent du chef. Si les conditions météorologiques sont difficiles pour eux, elles sont difficiles pour l'ennemi également. Et eux ont l'avantage stratégique de travailler main dans la patte avec les pokémons.  
\- Je propose, continue le général Da Silva, d'avancer nos troupes glace afin de protéger les autres du blizzard. Tous les capsumons pouvant utiliser la clairvoyance pour percer cette purée de pois les accompagneront. Nous enverrons aussi des escouades rapides de transporteurs sur ce flanc et celui-ci, emportant avec elles des capsumons pouvant changer la météo temporairement par les effets d'un zénith. Cela permettra aux troupes des attaques ponctuelles et fulgurantes, avant de se replier à nouveau derrière l'écran neigeux.

Ses collègues approuvent. Megara, les yeux plissés, est dubitative. À son avis, il serait préférable de monter des barricades et des fortifications, se retrancher derrière, et attendre patiemment et au chaud que l'ennemi tombe sous des feux croisés.  
« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Megara » lui rappelle Slenderman. « Il y a des civils juste au nord de nos positions. Plus loin d'eux nous tiendrons les troupes ennemies, mieux ça sera. »  
La mentalie grince des dents et fouette l'air de sa queue. Elle a du mal à comprendre le concept de civils qui ne peuvent pas se battre mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle a passé sa vie à se battre tout en étant une civile. À lutter pour survivre. Face aux humains, face à son ancien compagnon...  
Elle se passe la patte sur son oreille blessée et s'enferme dans le mutisme.

\- Êtes-vous bien certains qu'attaquer est la solution ? insiste la Présidente. La majorité de vos troupes sont mal entraînées, et pas plus tard que ce matin, cinq nouveaux trains de réfugiés sont arrivés dans les quartiers Nord et Est de la capitale. Nous sommes débordés par les civils, et même si vous recrutez les meilleurs éléments parmi eux afin de continuer de vous alimenter en soldats, ils manquent cruellement d'expérience.  
Les généraux s'entre-regardent et l'un d'eux finit par prendre la parole pour le groupe.  
\- Madame la Présidente, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes très douée et formée parfaitement à la gestion d'un territoire. Mais pour ce qui est de la stratégie militaire, faites confiance aux professionnels, c'est-à-dire nous. D'accord ?

Piquée au vif et prenant mal le fait d'être considérée avec condescendance, la femme lève le menton et tourne les talons. Slenderman et Clio lui emboîtent le pas. Ils sortent dans le froid, s'enfonçant jusqu'au genou dans la neige.  
« Vous, vous avez une idée derrière la tête » remarque le grand pokémon en costume-cravate.  
La Présidente acquiesce.  
\- Ils se croient peut-être plus doués que moi en stratégie, remarque-t-elle, parce qu'ils en ont fait leur métier. Mais ils oublient que nos forces armées professionnelles n'ont été maintenues que par tradition et décorum, que la moitié de leurs troupes sont des volontaires fraîchement cueillis ce matin, et l'autre moitié n'a pas un an d'entraînement à son actif. Ils oublient que la majeure partie de mon comportement était jusque-là dictée par le monde politique dans lequel je baigne.

\- Certes, remarque Clio, mais en face, ce n'est pas bien mieux. Donc nos forces sont à égalité.  
\- Technologiquement ce n'est pas le cas, rappelle la Présidente. Et je doute que ces petits généraux qui ont reçu leurs grades pour faire joli lors des défilés annuels, soient aussi doués en stratégie qu'une certaine présidente qui passe tous ses week-ends, ainsi que ses vacances, et toutes ses soirées avant d'être présidente, sur des jeux en ligne de stratégie en temps réel.  
« Êtes-vous en train de suggérer de contourner la ligne de commande ? » s'étonne Slenderman, soudain raidi par la surprise.  
\- Techniquement je ne contourne rien du tout si vous me retrouvez dans mon appartement dans... quarante minutes, avec un uniforme militaire de haut gradé à ma taille. Il est temps que je mette de côté mon rôle de Présidente. Nous sommes en guerre.

Clio penche la tête de côté.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire ?  
\- Oh, juste mettre en pratique mes compétences un peu rouillées de geek fan de cosplay. Avant de me lancer en politique, j'ai gagné plusieurs premiers prix lors de concours plus ou moins amateurs, notamment grâce à ma capacité à maquiller mon visage pour en changer les traits. Je n'aurai qu'à prendre l'apparence d'un général actuellement à l'autre bout du globe, donner mes ordres par l'intermédiaire d'un pokémon psychique – vous voudrez bien en parler à Mégara ? – et pouf, ni vue ni connue, je remets sur pieds cette armée de bric et de broc et de bras cassés. De plus, si c'est un général d'armée qui implique les civils, et pas la Présidente, ma cote politique est sauve.  
Clio et Slenderman échangent quelques mots en privé, puis se mettent d'accord.  
\- Ça marche. Rendez-vous dans quarante minutes.

Clio et Slenderman, accompagnés de Megara, parviennent à se procurer les vêtements désirés, et ils retrouvent la Présidente à l'heure dite. Ils ne la reconnaissent pas tout de suite : elle a modifié sa coiffure et les traits de son visage, et il est difficile de se rendre compte que c'est bien la même personne qui se trouve devant eux. Megara est impressionnée.  
Rapidement l'humaine enfile la tenue militaire, y accroche les galons de général d'armée qui ont été dérobés par ses complices pokémons.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule faille dans ce plan, remarque Megara. Votre voix. Comment la déguiser ? Je ne peux pas parler à votre place tout le temps. Cela risque d'attirer l'attention.  
La présidente sourit et répond en chuchotant d'une voix rauque :  
\- Je crois que j'ai attrapé une extinction de voix mais oui je suis bien le général Thomas. Je viens d'arriver en renforts.  
Elle fait semblant de tousser et continue sa mise en scène.  
\- J'ai pu laisser mes subordonnés s'occuper seuls du reste des manœuvres, l'ennemi est en fuite. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de venir vous rejoindre. Oh comment ça mon capsumon ? J'ai laissé mon bourrinos à l'abri, il ne supporterait pas ce froid glacial.

\- Et bien... je pense que ça pourrait marcher, remarque Clio, admirative.  
\- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des geeks, remarque la Présidente. Ça faisait quand même un bail que je n'avais pas fait ça, je crois que ça me manquait quand même. Pfiou, vivement la fin de cette guerre et de mon mandat, que je puisse prendre ma retraite et retourner m'amuser.  
Megara souffle par le nez, désapprouvant visiblement la remarque de l'humaine.  
\- La vie n'est pas faite pour s'amuser mais pour souffrir, feule-t-elle.  
La femme secoue la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle sait que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. La pokémone est encore ivre d'une douleur passée et voit le monde à-travers le filtre de cette douleur, devenant incapable de concevoir qu'autre chose puisse exister.

\- Je vais aller sur le front avec Megara, informe l'humaine. Clio et Slenderman, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous restiez à l'abri, d'une part à cause de votre statut d'ambassadeurs, d'autre part parce que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour garder le reste du gouvernement en bon ordre. Je compte sur vous pour cela.  
« Compris » répond Slenderman. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour me montrer digne de votre confiance. »  
Lui et Clio font un salut militaire un peu maladroit, auquel l'humaine répond. La Présidente, endossant le rôle du Général Thomas, raidit son dos, claque des talons, et disparaît à grandes enjambées dans l'air glacé.

Entre la fatigue générale de ses interlocuteurs, sa manière hautaine de donner des ordres, sa voix parfaitement rauque, son maquillage bluffant dans la grisaille hivernale, personne n'ose remettre son identité en question.  
Perchée sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître plus grande, serrant les dents sous la tension des muscles de ses mollets, la Présidente fait quelques gestes raides au-dessus de la carte stratégique. Megara déplace les pions et autres marqueurs en suivant les instructions données.  
\- Voilà, grogne le « Général Thomas » entre deux quintes de toux, si nous mettons les troupes les plus entraînées sur la ligne avant, et le reste en arrière, nous parviendrons à donner l'illusion d'une armée entière parfaitement disciplinée. De quoi désarçonner l'ennemi.

Le charisme affecté du « Général » achève d'appuyer sa décision. Les autres généraux écarquillent les yeux. Comment l'ont-ils pas vu cette possibilité par eux-mêmes ? Heureusement que ce guerrier expérimenté est venu les rejoindre à temps pour éviter une catastrophe !

* * *

\- Mon Général !  
La sentinelle entre en trombe dans la tente qui abrite temporairement le conseil militaire chargé de lancer l'assaut sur le quartier politique de Strasbourg. Cet abri est fait de matériaux de récupération issus des bâtiments locaux, combiné avec des toiles de tente militaires il est tout juste suffisant pour empêcher la neige d'envahir les installations stratégiques, et conserver aux militaires haut gradés la chaleur émise par un pokémon de feu emprisonné sous la table.  
\- Repos, soldat, répond un des généraux présents.

La sentinelle referme la portière et s'avance.  
\- Les troupes ennemies sont en mouvement, annonce-t-elle. Elles se sont réorganisées.  
\- Combien y en a-t-il ?  
La sentinelle se dandine sur ses pieds, gênée.  
\- Beaucoup, finit-elle par lâcher. Le double de ce que nous avions anticipé, au moins.  
Un poing s'abat sur la table.  
\- Merde ! Bon, vous pouvez disposer, soldat.  
La sentinelle salue et se faufile entre les deux tas de neige qui encadrent la tente.

\- C'est la loi des séries...  
Le général se masse les tempes. Les autres généraux de rang inférieur soupirent. L'un d'eux se laisse tomber sur une chaise.  
\- Bon, je récapitule. Nos troupes ont pillé les lieux civils des environs, à la recherche de ravitaillement et de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Ces abrutis en ont profité pour descendre dans les caves et en sortir vin et bière.  
Il soupire et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table.  
\- On a perdu les trois-quarts des troupes parce qu'elles sont ivres.

Il se cache la tête des bras, de honte.  
\- Mes tirailleurs sont encore opérationnels, annonce l'un de ses interlocuteurs.  
Le général de l'armée relève la tête.  
\- OK, on va faire ça, affirme-t-il, soulagé. On va lancer les tirailleurs, et harceler leurs premières lignes sans interruption.  
\- J'ignore si nous avons assez d'effectif pour cela...  
Le général d'armée grogne et fusille son interlocuteur du regard. Ce dernier recule.

\- Oseriez-vous contester un ordre ?  
\- N-non, mon général...  
\- Alors exécution !  
\- Me permettez-vous néanmoins de questionner les raisons de votre stratégie ? hasarde un petit général de brigade.  
Le général d'armée soupire.  
\- Gagner du temps. Juste, gagner du temps, pendant que nous détruisons toutes les bouteilles ramenées par nos crétins de soldats, et que nous les faisons dessoûler fissa.

Des saluts militaires, et les hommes se dispersent, laissant le général d'armée maffieux seul face à un manuel médical de premiers secours, cherchant désespérément un remède à ses soucis.

Dehors, dans la neige demi-fondue et re-gelée par-dessous en traîtres plaques de verglas, des troupes maffieuses clopinent sous les effets du mal de tête post-beuverie. Quelques gradés, plus lucides que les autres, font de leur mieux pour remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos. Les pokémons attendent passivement dans leurs caisses de torture, rangés entre les piles de matériel militaire. Certains, rares, s'agitent un peu, pressentant qu'il y a là peut-être l'occasion de pouvoir s'échapper. Mais la vigilance des techniciens est trop élevée, malgré leur taux d'alcool dans le sang, et quelques coups de pied bien placés remettent les récalcitrants au pas.

Petit à petit les migraines s'apaisent, les ivrognes dessoûlent. Des pokémons de glace sont envoyés pour piétiner et tasser la neige autour de la base, testant leur capacité à ouvrir une voie pour des cavaliers moins résistants à l'épaisse courtepointe blanche qui recouvre la vallée rhénane. Le général de l'armée les observe, choisissant avec soin ceux qui serviront de monture à ses subordonnés chargés d'organiser les attaques des tirailleurs. Il les faut rapides dans la neige, capables de filer rapidement sans perdre inutilement de temps et d'énergie en travaux de damage.  
Il en sélectionne quatre. Un dragmara, sorte de dinosaure sauropode au dos couvert d'une voile, qui servira au coordinateur général sur le terrain. Et quatre feunards de glace, bridés pour éviter qu'ils ne déclenchent un blizzard, et récupérés quelque part en Europe du Nord.  
Quelques unités de cavalerie sont préparées en plus des tirailleurs, parmi les pokémons les moins sensibles à la glace, mais elles ne serviront qu'à dérouter l'ennemi en lui donnant des cibles détournant son attention.

Trois compagnies de tirailleurs sont reconstituées avec les pelotons en état de tenir debout et de tirer à peu près droit. Une autre de cavaliers est mise sur pieds. Le reste des unités, pas totalement opérationnel, est réorganisée tant bien que mal.  
Le soleil commence déjà à décliner sur l'horizon lorsque les cavaliers s'élancent sur les défenses ennemies. Les pattes nagent dans la neige les naseaux soufflent des nuages de vapeur. La clameur qui monte est infernale, mais est vite étouffée par l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvre tout.  
Zigzagant entre les bâtiments, les pokémons asservis font des écarts de temps à autre, cherchant à échapper aux pointes d'agonie qui se fichent dans leurs flancs. Mais où qu'ils aillent, la douleur les suit toujours, les poussant vers le combat et vers la mort.

Pendant que la cavalerie profite des zones un peu plus abritées où la neige est moins profonde, un mur de pokémons glace prépare le terrain pour que les infanteries légères puissent avancer avec moins de peine. Des armes technologiques sur le dos ou dans les bras, les soldats, remis de leurs excès de la veille, ont les yeux encore rougis, mais ils sont déterminés à avancer. Ils regrettent de s'être laissés aller. Les doigts se serrent sur les canons et les poignées des armes. Les épaules sont meurtries de porter des munitions. La peau frissonne malgré les couches de vêtements, et les souffles se congèlent dans les écharpes.

La cavalerie maffieuse jaillit soudain des rues pour se jeter sur les défenses des Armées Réunies. Elle est aussitôt reçue par un feu nourri et diaboliquement précis. Elle s'écarte, se replie, remonte à l'assaut un peu plus loin. Les trois renards de glace, muselés et incapables de faire autre chose que d'obéi à leur cavalier, galopent sans relâche entre les murs en torchis et sur les toits des habitations, indiquant où se replier, et sous quel nouvel angle attaquer la muraille ennemie qui semble infranchissable.  
Le but n'est que de gagner du temps pour que l'infanterie puisse s'approcher.

Une demi-heure de plus, et voilà que s'écroulent les pokémons-dameurs sous le feu ennemi. La perte est dommage, mais peu importe, car le chemin est stable, praticable, et ouvert.  
Les balles sifflent. Les rangs ennemis se creusent, mais bientôt, un chaud soleil, intense, apparaît à plusieurs endroits le long de la ligne de front. La neige, bien que damée, fond en surface, trempant les équipements de l'armée maffieuse.  
Du haut de son dinosaure de glace, le général tente de donner le signal de la retraite. Mais c'est trop tard. Les rangs ennemis sont trop bien entraînés, trop rapides. Aussitôt qu'une couche d'eau recouvre la totalité du terrain, les Armées Réunies reculent derrière une muraille de créatures d'acier, et une déferlante d'attaques électriques achève les tirailleurs. Coincés entre la neige fondue, leurs vêtements trempés par la condensation de leur souffle, et leurs armes métalliques, ils grillent comme des ampoules branchées à un circuit mal dimensionné.

Une fois le terrain dégagé, une vague de créatures de combat s'élance par-dessus la muraille, achevant les survivants, et abattant les bâtiments sans distinction. Ils ne s'arrêtent que bien après le coucher du soleil, lorsqu'il ne reste pas pierre sur pierre à moins d'un kilomètre de leurs lignes de défense.

La Mafia est en déroute. Strasbourg est, pour le moment, sauvée.

Les Armées Réunies des Pokémons et des Hommes font le point, dans la tente de commandement, sur la journée qui vient de se dérouler. La Présidente, toujours costumée et maquillée, son képi tiré bas sur son visage, serre les dents et gémit doucement. Une leuphorie et une chirurgienne militaire sont en train d'extraire une balle de son bras droit. Les autres généraux se congratulent les uns les autres, à défaut de pouvoir serrer la main du « Général Thomas ». Ce dernier n'est pas le seul à être blessé.  
\- Vraiment, mon général, c'était une idée excellente que d'organiser ainsi nos lignes de défense.  
\- Oui, l'ennemi s'est brisé contre notre front comme la mer sur une digue !  
\- Heureusement pour nous que ce n'était pas l'époque des grandes marées !  
L'assemblée éclate de rire.

La Présidente sourit, gardant son visage dans l'ombre, pas très certaine de son maquillage après toute cette journée. Slenderman et Clio essayent de ne pas rester trop près d'elle, pour ne pas révéler son travestissement. Qui sait comment les autres généraux pourraient réagir s'ils se rendaient compte que la personne qu'ils suivent aveuglément depuis quelques temps n'a aucune habilitation au commandement militaire ?  
\- Je suis d'avis de continuer à tenir ainsi les positions, interrompt Megara. Surtout, ne nous reposons pas sur nos lauriers.  
\- Que suggérez-vous ?  
\- Tenir. Les réfugiés affluent d'un peu partout, et assurer le ravitaillement en nourriture et autres biens de première nécessité est compliqué, même avec l'aide du Vaisseau. La logistique n'est pas simple et les lieux d'hébergement commencent à surcharger. Laisser l'ennemi passer notre ligne de défense c'est laisser la population civile à leur merci.

\- Des volontaires affluent de manière régulière, remarque le secrétaire.  
\- Ils ne sont pas entraînés, déplore Megara.  
\- Ils peuvent servir, coupe la Présidente de sa voix faussement rauque. Les capsumons les mieux entraînés et leurs dresseurs, peuvent rapidement être formés aux rudiments de l'art militaire. Les autres peuvent aider au terrassement, à faire le guet, porter des messages, participer à l'approvisionnement ou à l'hôpital. Chacun y trouvera sa place. Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde.  
\- Mais les vieux, les enfants, les invalides... proteste une voix faiblement.

La Présidente se racle la gorge. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire, elle n'aurait jamais pu le dire en tant que Présidente. Mais en tant que Général Thomas...  
\- Tout le monde peut et doit participer à l'effort de guerre. Ne serait-ce qu'en gardant son calme, en respectant un couvre-feu pour compliquer les efforts de l'ennemi dans ses tentatives de s'attaquer aux civils, en prenant contact avec la famille restée en zone occupée pour lui passer des directives afin de libérer les capsumons prisonniers de l'ennemi... C'est un effort collectif. Si tout le monde participe, même le plus humble, tout ira bien.  
Les officiers s'entre-regardent. La guerre est quelque chose de tellement nouveau, après des siècles de paix, et l'école militaire ne leur avait appris à gérer des troupes que comme des parties d'échecs...  
\- Et bien, heureusement que la Présidente n'est pas là, parce que sinon, elle risquerait d'être fort contrariée de vous entendre dire qu'il faut impliquer tous les civils !

Ladite Présidente masque tant bien que mal son malaise face aux commentaires, qui vont bon train. Alors, c'est ainsi qu'elle est vue ? Parce qu'elle pense d'abord aux civils, c'est ainsi qu'elle est vue ? Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que justement, impliquer les civils à l'effort de guerre comme elle vient de le faire, va permettre d'en sauver plus ? C'est un simple calcul mathématique. Tous les efforts que les civils fourniront libéreront autant de temps et d'effort que les militaires pourront lancer dans les combats. Donc, permettront une meilleure efficacité des armées. Donc, permettront une meilleure protection des civils.  
Elle sait bien comment ça fonctionne, elle qui, lorsqu'elle avait encore le temps de jouer compétitivement en ligne à des jeux de stratégie en temps réel, avait la production la plus efficace et le taux d'unités ennemies abattues par unité alliée produite le plus élevé de sa pool. Et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, elle était dans le top dix. Jamais plus bas.

La gestion, elle sait y faire. La stratégie, elle sait y faire. C'est ce qui lui a permis de gérer toute sa carrière politique. C'est ce qui lui permet de remettre les Armées Réunies sur les rails.  
\- Je vais avoir besoin de faire une inspection détaillée des troupes demain, annonce-t-elle en masquant sa voix. J'ai besoin de repos et de calme pour réfléchir ce soir, et demain, j'inspecterai en détail les troupes, le matériel, les capacités et compétences de tout le monde.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire en attendant ? Des informations que nous pourrions rassembler ? Des actions à mener ?  
Elle sourit narquoisement devant tous ces visages tournés vers elle, pleins de confiance et d'attente.

\- Je veux un suivi en temps réel des mouvements des troupes ennemies. Relayez le tout à Megara, elle me tiendra au courant. Utilisez les réseaux de capsumons télépathes pour ça afin d'avoir le meilleur suivi possible. Ensuite, je veux que les bâtiments, quels qu'ils soient, situés à moins d'un kilomètre de positions ennemies, soient systématiquement nettoyés et abattus. Pareil pour les arbres. Je veux un découvert maximal pour faciliter le travail des éclaireurs, et empêcher l'ennemi d'avancer à couvert ou de mettre en place des lignes de défense.  
« Je veux aussi une réquisition de tous les civils ayant des connaissances dans le domaine médical. La moitié sera affectée à l'encadrement des civils, l'autre moitié sera affectée aux troupes militaires.  
« Profitez-en pour vérifier que vous avez bien réquisitionné tous les capsumons capables de se battre, afin d'étoffer les rangs de nos armées les plus disciplinés et respectueux maintiendront l'ordre chez les civils, et leur serviront de protection si l'ennemi parvient à contourner nos défenses.

« Réquisitionnez aussi des civils pour les tâches militaires strictement administratives, le ravitaillement, la cuisine... Si des militaires ou individus aptes au combat sont affectés à ces tâches, remplacez-les par des civils. Dégagez le plus de personnel combattant possible.  
« Vous aurez rapidement un grand nombre de jeunes ayant besoin de nounous et autres baby-sitters. Ne surchargez pas les équipes médicales. Les personnes âgées se feront un plaisir d'occuper tout ce petit monde, libérant des effectifs médicaux pour s'occuper de ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Laissez un effectif infirmier minimum bien entendu, mais pour ce qui est d'occuper tout le monde, jeunes et vieux prendront soin les uns des autres. Les vieux adorent materner les enfants, et les enfants adorent les vieux qui leur pardonnent leurs bêtises et leur donnent des biscuits.

La stratégie du « Général Thomas » est payante. L'optimisation des tâches de tous augmente l'efficacité globale des actions. Des groupes de capsumon sans dresseur, dont l'entraînement vient tout juste de se terminer, grossissent les rangs des Armées Réunies. L'ordre et la rigueur sont de mise, imposés d'une main de fer par la Présidente. En face, les troupes de la Mafia sont de plus en plus déboussolées. Les soldats humains tombent comme des mouches à chaque fois qu'ils essayent de faire un pas en-dehors de leur camp. Lorsque cela est possible, leurs capsumons sont récupérés et libérés, puis redirigés en fonction de leur état, vers quiconque sera le mieux à même de les aider à panser leurs blessures. La machine de guerre organisée par la Présidente est d'une efficacité redoutable.

* * *

Le Général d'Armée Battagliola retire ses jumelles de ses yeux et se masse les temps. Perché sur le dos d'un capsumon, car les bâtiments alentours ont été rasés, il cherche une ouverture dans le paysage dévasté. Il n'imaginait pas que les défenses de l'ennemi allaient être aussi impénétrable. C'est comme si une nouvelle vague de détermination s'était emparée d'eux, accompagnée d'une froideur émotionnelle qu'il ne pensait pas possible chez des adorateurs de démons.  
Il glisse le long du rhinoféros sur les épaules duquel il était monté, et rentre en trombe dans l'abri qui sert de salle de commandement. Il en écarte la portière d'un geste vif, plaque violemment ses jumelles sur la table. Frénétiquement, il bouge les pions sur la carte d'état-major. Autour, les autres généraux préfèrent ne rien dire.

Après quelques temps, Battagliola lève la tête, furibond.  
\- En seulement deux jours, nous avons perdu la moitié de nos troupes humaines, et les trois quarts de nos capsumons. Sans compter le matériel et le terrain. Et c'est nous qui sommes les attaquants !  
Il frappe du poing sur la table. L'assemblée sursaute.  
\- Merde merde merde et merde ! Comment est-il possible que ces pactiseurs du diable, ces mollassons, ces créatures infectes, puissent nous tenir tête ? Nous faisons déjà tout notre possible ! Nous épuisons les prisonniers jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de leur pouvoir, dans le but de détruire et d'écraser notre ennemi ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui nous faisons rouler dessus ? Où est passé le ravitaillement ?

\- Général, nous venons de perdre nos boucliers de ténèbres. Le dernier démon noir vient de disparaître.  
\- Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça !  
Il frappe à nouveau du poing sur la table. Les pions, sur la carte d'état-major, sautent à nouveau sous l'effet du choc. Toutes les marques et les repères se sont déplacés de plusieurs centimètres.  
\- Nous voilà à nu face aux pouvoirs de leurs démons. Nous n'avons plus aucune protection contre leur système de détection, plus aucun moyen de couper leurs communications, plus rien. Et notre ravitaillement, où en est-il ?  
\- Toujours rien, mon Général.

A nouveau il massacre la table à coup de poing. Les pions sur la carte sont tellement déplacés qu'ils ne veulent plus rien dire.  
\- Ah si, je vois quelque chose en approche !  
Le Général d'Armée se précipite dehors, son souffle formant des nuages de vapeur devant lui. Il re-grimpe sur le rhinoféros, tend le cou, examine l'horizon.  
\- De l'autre côté, mon Général.  
Il se retourne, vers la ligne de défense ennemie. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur derrière ses binoculaires.  
\- La retraite ! Sonnez la retraite ! On se replie ! Vite !

L'ennemi est en marche, implacable, puissant. Dans le ciel, une énorme silhouette draconique masque le soleil, et crache des centaines de petits points ailés qui grossissent en se rapprochant du sol.  
Les troupes de la Mafia dérapent sur le verglas et la neige tassée. Le matériel est rassemblé promptement, les armes sont chargées, les soldats courent dans tous les sens de manière désordonnée. Certains se préparent à vendre chèrement leur vie d'autres ne pensent qu'à sauver leur peau et à se replier le plus vite possible vers d'autres positions militaires, loin de Strasbourg, loin de la vallée rhénane, loin de cette débâcle.

C'est peine perdue. L'ennemi, par la voie terrestre et par la voie des airs, se rapproche, implacable comme la marée montante.  
En tête des armées terrestres, un petit quadrupède dont les sabots soulèvent des éclats de glace agite sa tête ornée de plumes une corne crantée arme son front. Derrière lui, trois autres tanks à sabots creusent des ornières dans le sol gelé : un cerf vert aux bois courts fait des bonds prodigieux, déchirant le sol à chaque élan une gazelle bodybuildée au regard d'acier fige sur place les ennemis qu'elle contemple et un taureau puissant laboure le sol, projeté en avant par une force irrésistible.

Les troupes de la Mafia sont balayées comme des brindilles par le vent. Les cadavres sont piétinés et enfoncés dans le sol sous forme d'une bouillie brun-rouge. Les attaquants de s'arrêtent pas, même lorsqu'une mitrailleuse entre en action. Il y a bien un mouvement entre la ligne avant et la ligne arrière, pour que cette dernière se fasse faucher à sa place, mais une fois les balles épuisées, l'implacable avancée reprend.  
Les soldats mafieux sont en déroute. Le commandement est figé, incapable de réagir, incapable également d'abandonner son poste. L'un ou l'autre général tente tant bien que mal de rassembler un escadron, une section, un peloton même, quelque chose d'un peu organisé pour ne serait-ce que se protéger lui...  
Tout est balayé.

Un dernier message est envoyé au reste des armées mafieuses pour annoncer la défaite, puis la radio est écrasée sous le sabot de Terrakium.  
Bientôt, une partie du commandement des Armées Unifiées prend pied au milieu du camp ennemi, tandis que le reste des troupes part à la poursuite des fuyards. La Présidente, toujours maquillée en Général Thomas, glisse du dos du pokémon qui l'a portée. Megara saute au sol à ses côtés, suivie par Slenderman et Clio.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi le commandement des capsumons vous suit lors de cette opération ? interroge un Général de Division.  
Épuisée de faire semblant, la Présidente retire son képi, dénoue ses cheveux, et frotte son visage avec de la neige.

\- Parce que je suis la Présidente, bougre d'imbécile. N'importe quel ennemi aurait pu faire la même mascarade que moi, et vous auriez sauté dans la supercherie des deux pieds.  
\- Où est le vrai Général Thomas ? s'inquiètent les autres officiers. Est-il au courant ? Est-ce lui qui vous a donné l'idée d'aller risquer votre vie sur le front pour nous donner une leçon ?  
\- Le Général Thomas, c'est moi depuis le début, soupire la Présidente. Je voulais vous montrer que j'ai tout autant que vous la capacité de mener à bien des stratégies militaires. Et la preuve a été faite. L'ennemi est bouté hors de la vallée rhénane.  
Les officiers en restent coi. Megara glousse doucement.  
\- J'étais au courant, renchérit la pokémone, mais personne ne m'a posé de question. Personne n'a donné de valeur à l'avis d'une pauvre petite capsumone perdue au milieu des humains.

Elle fouette ses flancs de sa queue bifide.  
\- Que cela vous serve de leçon. Les grades ne font pas tout. L'humanité ne fait pas tout.  
« Et je ne suis pas là pour faire décoration » ajoute Slenderman par l'intermédiaire de Clio. « Il est temps que vous nous écoutiez un peu plus. Que vous nous fassiez un peu plus confiance. Nous ne sommes pas des armes, contrairement à ce que l'ennemi prétend – et ça vous l'avez bien compris – mais nous ne sommes pas vos serviteurs non plus, quoique nous ayons choisi, pour une raison qui nous regarde, d'obéir à vos ordres et de nous laisser capturer. Mais même ça, il est fortement probable que cela change. »  
\- Que cela... change ? répète l'un des généraux. Pour nous laisser en plan à nous débrouiller, c'est ça ?

Megara renifle d'un air méprisant, fait la moue, et lui tourne le dos. Elle s'éloigne en quelques bonds. Clio secoue la tête. Slenderman continue son explication.  
« Il est probable qu'après la guerre, nous réclamions des droits supplémentaires, comme le droit à la liberté et à l'auto-détermination. Ce qui signifie, fini la captivité, fini les ordres, et création de contrats d'échange de services, ainsi une place permanente sur la scène politique. »  
\- Mais pourquoi donc ? N'êtes-vous pas déjà assez bien traités ?  
Clio s'étouffe Slenderman tortille ses tentacules afin de garder son calme. Du doigt, il désigne l'une des cages vides, où un pokémon était prisonnier de la Mafia, jusqu'à ce qu'il en périsse.  
« Puisque vous appelez ça « être bien traité » pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tester cet appareil ? »  
L'humain, gêné, élude la question et change de sujet.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson Legions de Hammerfall


	25. Cela ne peut se répéter

_De mars à juin 517_

* * *

À l'intérieur du Vaisseau, Kami tourne en rond. Autour de lui, les écrans de la salle des commandes affichent des données des différents champs de bataille. Il fait de son mieux pour apporter les troupes nécessaires là où elles seront les plus pertinentes, comme lorsqu'il a facilité la destruction des forces d'assaut montées sur Strasbourg. Pourtant, cela n'est pas suffisant. Les troupes continuent d'affluer du pourtour méditerranéen, et d'autres endroits du globe, pour continuer de monter à l'assaut de l'Europe et de l'Afrique subsaharienne.  
L'Asie est entrée dans le conflit, avec un affrontement entre les cultures animistes, et les régions où des idéologies politiques radicales dormaient sous la cendre depuis plusieurs siècles. Les archives ont été ressorties, l' « ancienne splendeur » d'avant l'arrivée des pokémons est mise en avant, et la Mafia leur a fourni les plans des armes technologiques utilisées contre les pokémons.

Sur le continent américain, la guerre entre les colons, installés depuis presque mille ans, et les natifs, qui ont pu reprendre le contrôle de tout le centre des terres jusqu'à environ deux cent kilomètres des côtes lors de l'arrivée des pokémons sur la planète, font des milliers de morts. Là encore, la Mafia a fourni aux attaquants des côtes, les armes pour lutter contre les pokémons qui protègent avec ferveur l'équilibre écologique et les cultures des Premières Nations.  
Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois. C'est impossible. Il y a trop à faire. Un trop grand fossé entre les armes technologiques, et les capacités des pokémons. C'est comme lors de la Guerre et du Cataclysme qui ont accompagné l'arrivée de son peuple sur Terre. Tout recommence.

« Ah ben c'est sûr c'est pas joli à voir » commente l'esprit de Mew.  
La gerboise rose a suivi le déroulement des pensées de son fils.  
« Il y a comme une sensation de déjà-vu, tu ne trouves pas ? » miaule la petite créature.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si ça t'amusait, gronde Kami. Ce n'est pas amusant du tout. Cette planète risque de ne pas tenir le coup encore très longtemps.  
« Et cette fois-ci, la planète habitable la plus proche ne sera pas assez proche pour que nous puissions nous y rendre assez rapidement. »  
\- Tu n'envisageais quand même pas la fuite ?

Mew glousse et fait une pirouette.  
« Pourquoi même l'envisager ? Elle est impossible en l'état. Je suis le seul qui ait gardé ma forme et mes capacités d'origine, et je ne peux plus en faire grand-chose. Sauver notre espèce ne peut plus se faire comme nous l'avons déjà fait, car nous ne somme plus un peuple de mews depuis bien longtemps. Une traversée de l'espace serait trop risquée. À moins d'aller terraformer Mars ou Vénus ? »  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites faire ? Étirer cette guerre dans le temps pour faire survivre juste assez de pokémons pour pouvoir attendre que la terraformation d'une autre planète se fasse ?

Mew virevolte, sa queue ondulant dans l'air derrière lui comme un ruban.  
« Non, non, c'est trop compliqué, et nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut que cette guerre se termine au plus vite. ENSUITE, nous pourrons envisager la terraformation de Mars ou Vénus voire les deux, peut-être même d'Europe aussi, qui sait. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un foyer de repli en cas de problèmes pour la prochaine fois. »  
Kami grogne. Il s'est assez rapproché des humains pour avoir développé une sorte de compassion à leur égard, et il se sent mal à l'aise à l'idée de les abandonner. Ce ne sont que des enfants après tout, des enfants avec la capacité de détruire leur propre planète si aucun parent n'est là pour leur taper sur les doigts. La situation actuelle en est la preuve. Celle qui a entouré l'arrivée des pokémons sur Terre en est une autre.

\- Et tu ferais quoi à ma place ? renifle Kami. Pour sauver la Terre ?  
« La seule solution que je vois, c'est d'exterminer les humains. »  
Kami s'étrangle.  
\- QUOI !? Est-ce vraiment une solution envisageable à tes yeux !?  
Mew-le-Père hausse les épaules.  
« Après tout, c'est par eux que toutes les catastrophes ont commencé. La pire espèce invasive de tous les temps. Si nous n'étions pas intervenus à temps, les écosystèmes terrestres se seraient effondrés dans les cinquante années après la date à laquelle nous avons débarqué. Et maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus maintenir les équilibres dans de nombreux endroits, cela recommence. »

Kami plisse les yeux, se détourne, reprend ses allées et venues. Il refuse de détruire l'humanité toute entière, mais il ne peut pas non plus laisser la guerre s'éterniser.  
« Dans tous les cas » reprend Mew « lorsque la guerre sera terminée, mon ambassadeur et moi-même réclamerons une égalité des droits entre les pokémons et les humains, afin de responsabiliser ces derniers. »  
\- Nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin de la guerre, rappelle le kangourou mauve.  
« Certes. Et comment prévois-tu d'y mettre un terme ? »  
\- Je ne sais pas... encore. Je suis en train d'y réfléchir.  
« Pour moi, c'est tout réfléchi » piaule la gerboise rose. « Il est nécessaire d'écraser les humains qui causent un déséquilibre écologique. Tous, sans exception. »

\- Et qu'appelle-tu « causer un déséquilibre écologique » ?  
« Cela va de la pollution, à la destruction des milieux, la surconsommation des ressources, la libération d'espèces invasives, et cela passe bien entendu par le massacre des pokémons. »  
\- Donc tu veux la mort de notre camp ennemi. La belle affaire. Tu viens d'expliquer la guerre que nous menons, voilà tout.  
Mew siffle d'indignation, puis tourne le dos à son fils le mewtwo l'imite.

Les deux pokémons psy boudent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, chacun ruminant ses propres pensées. Kami finit par reprendre la parole, les yeux posés sur le mur en face de lui, le regard un peu vide.  
\- Il de vient nécessaire d'utiliser l'armement du Vaisseau afin d'attaquer directement nos ennemis.  
« Impossible lors d'une bataille rangée, à moins de vouloir vaporiser nos troupes également. Dois-je te rappeler le rayon d'explosion des tirs ? »  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai les chiffres en tête.  
« Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? »  
\- Attendre que le nombre le plus élevé possible de chefs ennemis soient réunis dans une zone de deux cent kilomètres de rayon, et les vaporiser tous.  
« Et nos pertes alliées alors ? »

Kami secoue doucement la tête.  
\- Morts au combat, ou pertes collatérales suite à la destruction du commandement ennemi, au final ils sont morts tout pareil.  
Mew frissonne, mais il ne parvient pas, en l'état des choses, à trouver une meilleure stratégie. Les armes ennemies sont trop dangereuses pour envoyer des pokémons seuls réaliser des assassinats discrets. Tout faire sauter semble malheureusement la seule option.

* * *

Sur les rives du lac Balaton, en Europe Centrale, la tendance est au dégel. Le printemps arrive à petits pas discrets. L'eau est encore froide et difficile à supporter, mais la glace laisse les eaux libres et permet de retourner un peu à la pêche, pour améliorer le quotidien. Quelques camps de réfugiés sont coincés là, coupés par l'ennemi dans leur fuite vers Bratislava ou Vienne, forcés d'hiverner dans des conditions déplorables. Les forêts n'offrent qu'une protection limitée contre les vents et la rigueur sèche du continent, loin, loin au nord des Alpes dinariques et de leurs sapins blancs.  
Les colonnes de réfugiés fuyaient les armées maffieuses, n'osant pas, ne pouvant pas, se cacher dans les recoins des montagnes cruelles où les températures peuvent descendre jusqu'à quarante degrés sous le zéro Celsius durant l'hiver. Les plaines du nord semblaient plus accueillantes et plus sécurisantes. Grossière erreur.

Une tempête de neige avait surpris les réfugiés, qui s'étaient égarés, et s'étaient jetés tout droit dans un camp militaire ennemi. La Mafia, furieuse de voir tant de personnes et de pokémons lui échapper, avait réquisitionné les seconds, forcé les premiers dans des camps de rétention et de travail. Au fur et à mesure des besoins, ce groupe de personnes était ainsi arrivé sur les rives du Balaton.  
Ce matin-là, le camp est réveillé par des bruits de martèlement. Les réfugiés, ou plutôt les prisonniers, sortent prudemment de leurs baraquements. Quelques soldats mafieux en uniforme sont en train de clouer des affichettes sur les murs. Le papier est de mauvaise qualité, les couleurs sont pauvres et il n'y a presque aucune illustration, principalement du texte. Les rigueurs de la guerre et du rationnement se font sentir.

Ce n'est que lorsque les soldats se sont retirés que les prisonniers osent s'approcher suffisamment pour lire.  
« Par ordre du Généal Projetto, décision a été prise hier de remettre de l'ordre et de la discipline parmi les travailleurs volontaires des campements du lac Balaton.  
« Des fauteurs de trouble ont été démasqués dans les ateliers, à savoir les personnes qui : - n'effectuent pas leur part minimale de travail quotidien - soudoient les organisateurs de travail et les chefs d'atelier pour obtenir une ration alimentaire supérieure à la ration adaptée en fonction du sexe, de l'âge et de l'activité - volent du matériel égoïstement, privant leurs compagnons de biens essentiels comme du chauffage, des couvertures, des vêtements, du savon - sabotent, par leur manque d'attention, la fabrication des armes et des munitions - sabotent, consciemment et en toute connaissance de cause, la fabrication des armes et des munitions - cherchent à établir un quelconque lien avec des démons nommés capsumons.  
« Trente-huit fauteurs de trouble ont ainsi été repérés et sortis des rangs durant la nuit, à savoir : Cane Milosevic Hariton Milosevic Zivka Milosevic Velisav Mehmeti Tatomir Petrovic... »

La liste s'étale, chacun y retrouve un ami, un proche, un camarade de baraquement, un membre de sa famille. Les yeux parcourent la foule à la recherche des personnes listées, mais en vain. Que leur est-il arrivé ? Reste-t-il encore suffisamment de temps pour les sauver ?  
« Ces personnes ont été sorties de leur baraquement de nuit, après avoir soumis l'ensemble des prisonniers à des sortilèges de sommeil lancés par des démons capsumons. Les coupables ont été chargés de la tâche de creuser une fosse. Puis ils ont été alignés le long du bord de la fosse, et abattus d'une balle dans la nuque.  
« Les membres de la famille souhaitant dénoncer les crimes de ces odieux pactiseurs du démon sont priés de se signaler immédiatement auprès du Caporal Sgrò avant midi. Passé ce délai, toute personne surprise à posséder des informations qui n'auront pas été révélées au Caporal, sera exécutée sur-le-champ. »

Les mains se tordent, des sanglots et des cris de douleur s'élèvent. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de ne perdre personne de proche, continuent la lecture du tract.  
« D'autre part, nous vous informons que de semblables exécutions ont lieu dans les autres camps de réfugiés et camps de travail. Jusqu'à présent, les villes de Danaùjvàros, Kecskemet, Szolnok, Oradea, Timisoara, ont été épurées de leurs traîtres. D'autres actions sont en cours.  
« Les camps de la ville de Sabac se sont rebellés durant la journée du 5. Au bout de trois jours d'intenses combats, la rébellion a été matée. Les démons capsumons qui ont soutenu les pactiseurs ont tous été éradiqués ou capturés. Toutes les personnes ayant soutenu le mouvement pro-démons ont été exécutées. Leurs proches seront traduits par la justice pour collaboration avec l'ennemi. »

Une illustration censée représenter un pokémon sert de séparateur à cet endroit de l'affiche. La silhouette tient à la fois du spectrum, de la mysdibule, du carchacrok et du tritox. La seule couleur est le noir, avec des détails en blanc. Un regard maléfique, des griffes menaçantes qui se tendent vers le spectateur, une bouche bien trop grande remplie de tellement de dents aiguës que cela frise le ridicule. L'ensemble donne un aspect terrifiant, qui cherche à pointer du doigt la soit-disant menace que posent les pokémons pour l'ensemble des humains. C'est une affiche de pure propagande.  
Le texte continue en-dessous.  
« Si vous n'êtes pas contre ces démons, vous êtes avec eux. Si vous ne les combattez pas de toutes vos forces, vous êtes avec eux. Si vous refusez de participer à la création d'armes pour les exterminer, vous êtes avec eux. Si vous les cachez parce que vous trouvez leur visage démoniaque « mignon », vous êtes avec eux.  
« Si vous êtes avec eux, vous êtes contre nous.

Un vieil homme plisse son visage ridé et s'apprête à dire quelque chose de cinglant à propos de ce pamphlet, mais les allées et venues de soldats armés lui scellent les lèvres. Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, car il a encore de la famille quelque part dans le camp, et il ne veut pas qu'ils soient exécutés par sa faute.  
« Hauts les cœurs, travailleurs ! Car les morts et les malheurs ne sont que justice. Quiconque pactise avec le Diable doit être puni par Dieu, et nous sommes l'expression de la volonté de Dieu. Quiconque se fait punir par nous, se fait punir par Dieu, et ce n'est que juste punition pour un péché mortel aussi grave que pactiser avec le Diable. »

Là se termine l'affiche de propagande. Petit à petit les réfugiés s'écartent des posters, ruminant tantôt avec dégoût, tantôt avec résignation, ce qu'ils viennent de lire.  
Quelques coups de crosse dans les côtes les tirent de leur réflexion. Il est temps de retourner au travail, tandis que les haut-parleurs du camp entonnent leur litanie habituelle de messages anti-pokémons, pro-Mafia, et tout ce qui peut à la longue forcer les gens à se joindre à l'effort de guerre de l'occupant.

* * *

Megara foule délicatement le sol d'un nouveau champ de bataille. L'ancienne Présidente, qui tient désormais le rôle de Chef des Armées, l'a assignée à l'Europe Centrale, où les dégâts causés par la Mafia sont pires que dans l'Ouest. Le Conseil des Ministres a désigné rapidement une nouvelle personne pour diriger l'État civil, et c'est à contrecœur que Clio et Slenderman ont dit au-revoir à leur humaine préférée. Comme ils sont une délégation civile, et non militaire, le Conseil a réclamé qu'ils retournent auprès des instances politiques, pour éviter que ça fasse désordre.

La plaine entre Sofia et Bucarest ne ressemble en rien à la plaine rhénane, ni aux plateaux subsahariens dans lesquels Megara a, durant les mois précédents, si vaillamment combattu et si intelligemment dirigé des troupes. Une chaîne de montagnes en forme de fer à cheval l'encercle sur les flancs Sud, Ouest et Nord. Le Danube zigzague paresseusement au fond.  
La Mafia profite du redoux printanier pour pouvoir approvisionner les troupes et les accumuler vers les grandes agglomérations, s'y installer, et de là, se répandre vers les campagnes à la recherche des pokémons apprivoisés et sauvages, pour les massacrer.  
Megara est persuadée qu'il est possible d'endiguer le phénomène en coupant les convois fournissant les soldats en armes technologiques, mais pour le moment, il est nécessaire d'étudier le terrain.

La mentalie, perchée sur un tabouret, entourée des officiers locaux, réfléchit à la composition des troupes à sa disposition. Elle est seule cette fois-ci, totalement seule et sans filet. Les humains devant elle sont totalement à ses ordres, aucun n'ose contester son grade de Générale d'Armée. Elle n'est plus « une deuxième générale » elle n'est plus « une pokémone » elle est Générale d'Armée. Les mentalités ont évolué au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la guerre, et personne n'ose la remettre en question.  
Elle sourit à demi en plissant les yeux. La voilà, enfin, à sa véritable place. La seule place qui lui soit adaptée. Diriger d'autres personnes, dont des mâles. Montrer sa puissance. Montrer qu'elle peut. Montrer qu'elle fait. Montrer qui elle est.  
Elle est Megara, et elle ne fait pas de cadeau à ses ennemis.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle déplace quelques pions sur la carte d'état-major. Elle jette ensuite un regard interrogatif au pokémon-relais de communication, lui demandant mentalement s'il y a eu des mouvements ennemis entre-temps, si les données affichées par la carte sont toujours à jour. La chatte bipède à longue fourrure blanche soulève une de ses oreilles, laissant entr'apercevoir un motif en forme d'œil. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, car elle rabat aussitôt sa patte dessus pour la refermer. Elle acquiesce en direction de Megara, confirmant que rien n'a significativement évolué depuis.  
\- Il est nécessaire, dit la féline mauve à l'attention des humains, de vous déplacer rapidement aux lieux indiqués. Cela permettra de couper rapidement les lignes d'approvisionnement ennemies, et de nous faciliter la tâche de les déloger sur le terrain.

Elle fait une petite pause, laissant les humains apprécier les informations données.  
\- C'est un ordre, précise-t-elle.  
Les humains se mettent au garde-à-vous, puis sortent distribuer les ordres. Megara, assise le dos bien droit, les yeux mi-clos, prend des airs de statue de déesse antique. Elle enroule impeccablement sa queue bifide autour de ses pattes. Elle se sent puissante, elle se sent légitime. Elle se sent à sa place. Elle en oublie presque son oreille blessée.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Megara patrouille dans son campement pour y vérifier que tout est en ordre, la mistigrise servant de relais au réseau de télépathie la rattrape à toute allure, un peu essoufflée. Rapidement la féline bipède transmet les dernières informations.  
Megara, furibonde, rejoint en quelques bonds le centre de commandement, la mistigrise sur les talons. Il n'y a personne encore, aucun humain. Peu importe. Elle déplace des pions sur la carte, indiquant que l'ennemi avait trop bien anticipé ses mouvements et a repoussé les petits détachements censés couper les lignes d'approvisionnement.  
\- Cette fois-ci, on sort l'artillerie lourde ! gronde-t-elle.  
Elle déplace des pions beaucoup plus gros, vers les bâtonnets couchés indiquant les convois ennemis. Elle réfléchit un peu, change légèrement la composition, ajoute des petits drapeaux pour indiquer les points de passage lors des déplacements.

\- Parfait, ronronne-t-elle. Transmets tout ça aux divisions concernées.  
« Compris » répond la mistigrise.  
En se rongeant les griffes d'impatience, la mentalie suit le déplacement, bien trop lent à son goût, de ses soldats. Tous les quarts d'heure, elle ajuste la position des pions d'un demi millimètre, suivant attentivement, en temps réel, l'avancée des trains ennemis, comme celle des troupes qui vont bientôt les pulvériser, arracher les rails, et barricader les routes.  
\- C'est la guerre, gronde Megara, et la guerre, c'est sale.

Lorsqu'enfin les Armées Réunies atteignent les troupes de la Mafia, les résultats ne se font pas attendre. La mistigrise transmet à la mentalie les différentes communications qui lui parviennent en tous sens. Le Danube étant un point de passage compliqué pour les convois – la Mafia a préféré utiliser les rails plutôt que de s'exposer à la fureur des pokémons en remontant le fleuve – c'est ici que les troupes des Armées Réunies se sont embusquées. Les affluents sont d'autres lieux où les troupes dirigées par Megara se sont postées, au niveau des ponts, tous préalablement détruits. Après tout, les pokémons fluviaux peuvent aider leurs alliés à passer la cour d'eau, rendant les ponts optionnels pour tous sauf la Mafia.  
Ainsi ils attendent, embusqués sous l'eau et dans les bosquets proches, sous la terre et dans des pokéballs savamment réparties et dissimulées dans les touffes d'herbe, prêts à jaillir.

La Mafia s'approche les trains s'avancent à vive allure, certains ne parviennent pas à comprendre assez vite que les ponts sont tombés. Plusieurs convois finissent entièrement à l'eau, où les soldats ennemis ne peuvent même pas se défendre, et se font massacrer sans effort. Leurs armes, rendues inutilisables par l'humidité, sont repêchées et patiemment fondues par des pokémons feu.  
Ailleurs, les cheminots parviennent à stopper les convois juste à temps pour ne pas finir à l'eau. Les pokémons jaillissent alors de leur cachette. Les mitrailleuses, déjà en place et prêtes à tirer, les arrosent de balles. Des pokémons roche et acier leur sautent dessus : des loups donc l'apparence rappelle le soleil, la lune ou le crépuscule des ensembles de boucliers et d'épées des géodes et autres roches mouvantes quelques dinosaures et autre créatures préhistoriques.

Les soldats maniant les mitrailleuses sont taillées en pièces sans ménagement aucun. Les munitions sont déchiquetées par des attaques de type sol puis arrosées copieusement d'eau, les armes sont fondues une fois vidées de leurs explosifs. Des créatures de poison finissent le travail en engloutissant les produits chimiques dangereux.  
Soudain, du convois principal, celui en direction de Bucarest et arrêté au niveau du Pont de l'Amitié, entre Roussé Pyce et Giurgiu, jaillissent deux grands oiseaux blancs. L'un est légèrement orné de rouge, l'autre est légèrement orné de bleu.  
Les Armées Réunies n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Les deux dragons jumeaux, Latios et Latias, portent chacun un collier noir épais et rigide, couvert de lumières clignotantes, sur lequel deux boîtiers avec une antenne sont également fixés.

Megara est rapidement mise au courant de ce qui se passe. Elle ne sait pas exactement de quoi les deux dragons sont capables, mais elle sait que si la Mafia les a capturés, les dégâts seront phénoménaux. Dégâts sur le moral de ses troupes, sur la composition physique de ses troupes, et au long terme, sur la planète peut-être.  
Elle secoue la tête. Pas le moment d'angoisser au sujet de ce qui arriverait si jamais les deux dragons s'éteignaient pour de bon.  
\- Recherchez leurs pokéballs, ordonne-t-elle via le canal télépathique. Et vous les troupes d'eau, attaquez-les ! Utilisez toutes vos capacités de glace ! Y a-t-il des unités pouvant lancer des attaque spectre ou ténèbres, voire fée ? Parfait ! Abattez-les sans plus tarder !

Les deux dragons sont effroyablement rapides. Latias se glisse sous le ventre de son frère afin de le protéger des coups, tandis que ce dernier arrose les Armées Réunies de flammes draconiques et de lumière agressive. Latias, sous lui, se soigne et le soigne, compliquant encore plus la tâche des attaquants.  
Désespérément, Megara tente d'entrer en communication avec les dragons psychiques, par le biais des relais en place. Mais les colliers portés par les deux dragons les rendent inaccessibles à sa télépathie.  
\- Coupez-leur tout approvisionnement, ordonne-t-elle. Forcez-les à rester en l'air. Ils finiront bien par s'épuiser et par décrocher. Ils ne pourront pas tenir éternellement ainsi.  
Un éclair parcourt les deux dragons une boîte sur leur collier s'ouvre, laissant voir une gemme ronde semblable à une bille de verre marbrée. Ils prennent une couleur violacée, leurs pattes avant s'épaississent, leurs ailes migrent dessus, et leurs pattes arrière s'affinent et s'allongent.

C'est la panique au sol, mais Megara remet personnellement tout le monde au pas. Un petit détachement est chargé de parcourir le train tout entier, massacrant les soldats ennemis sur son passage, cherchant à retrouver les pokéballs des deux dragons, jetant au-dehors pour être détruites toutes les armes encore présentes. Un autre, composé des créatures-infirmières qui avaient été prévues en backup, est chargé de retrouver toutes les sources d'alimentation présentes dans les stocks ennemis, pour ravitailler les combattants. Tous les autres, doivent se focaliser sur les deux dragons, à présent impossible à différencier.  
\- Concentrez-vous sur celui en défense, conseille Megara. L'autre sera plus facile à abattre une fois que le premier aura décroché.  
Blizzards et laser-glace fendent l'air, mais les dragons sont trop rapides. Vivement Megara change sa tactique, et ordonne un balayage complet de la zone.

La glace remplit le ciel, qui se couvre de ténèbres noires et spectrales. Les dragons tentent de zigzaguer entre les tirs, mais bientôt, ils sont repérés, et petit à petit, les attaques se rapprochent d'eux, les entourent, les empêchent de s'échapper... Et les abattent.  
Des pokémons médicaux sont envoyés les réceptionner. Les gemmes sont récupérées, car leur pouvoir est intéressant et pourrait être utilisé conte l'ennemi. Mais les colliers sont compliqués à enlever, et le deuxième mystérieux boîtier continue d'intriguer.  
Le convois termine d'être démantelé et taillé en pièces, ne conservant que ce qui pourrait être utile – vivres, matériel médical – le reste étant détruit. Les pokémons prisonniers sont libérés et réorientés vers quiconque pourra les aider à panser leurs blessures.  
Sur le sol, le dragon bleu et le dragon rouge gémissent doucement. Ils sont trop faibles pour pouvoir faire autre chose mais, liés à une pokéball, ils ne s'éteignent pas comme le ferait un pokémon sauvage dans la même situation.

Soudain, Latios lève la tête et pousse un cri de terreur et d'alarme. Sa sœur parvient tout juste à articuler de sa voix physiques : « Sauvez-vous ! »  
Certains pokémons reculent d'autres, fascinés, se rapprochent. La scène ne dure que quelques secondes, puis deux explosions. Les seconds boîtiers projettent des débris en tous sens, et les deux dragons, affaiblis, retombent sur le sol. Ils pâlissent lentement sous les yeux de leurs camarades qui se rapprochent, foulant les débris des pokéballs des deux créatures légendaires.  
Loin au Quartier Général, Megara feule et claque des dents de frustration. Elle était à deux doigts de pouvoir récupérer les deux dragons légendaires, de pouvoir les sauver, de pouvoir les libérer. Il s'en fallait de si peu !  
Mais la Mafia avait été plus retorse qu'elle, et en détruisant les balls auxquelles les deux créatures étaient liées, elle les a condamnées à la mort.

* * *

À la confluence du Danube et de la Cerna se trouve un monastère fiché sur un piton rocheux, au pieds des montagnes. L'un des nombreux corps d'armée de la Mafia s'y est posté, le plus discrètement possible, ainsi que plus au nord près de la rivière, cherchant à prendre en tenaille les troupes des Armées Réunies qui sont en réserve dans la ville d'Orsova.  
Cela, la sentinelle en est formelle.  
Doucement, la Générale Morariu glousse dans le col de son uniforme. Elle savait la Mafia un peu neuneu, mais pas à ce point.  
Souriant toujours, elle déplace quelques pions sur sa carte d'état-major, situés au sud du Danube, vers l'est de la Cerna, et dans la forêt à l'ouest du piton rocheux sur lequel est juché le monastère.

La générale fait signe au Monsieur Mime qui patiente un peu plus loin, en créant des murs invisibles pour passer le temps.  
\- Transmets les coordonnées de l'ennemi à l'artillerie.  
« Compris ! » répond le pokémon en se mettant au gade-à-vous.  
Il dissipe ses murs-lumières et s'assoit dans la position du lotus, relayant l'information.

Planquée dans un bois non loin au pied du piton rocheux portant le monastère, l'artillerie attend sans faire de bruit, s'occupant en jouant aux cartes ou sur des consoles portables – voire les deux en même temps : en jouant aux cartes sur des consoles portables. Une mesmérella ouvre les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Elle saute de la branche basse sur laquelle elle s'était perchée, et s'avance vers l'humain qui dirige tout ce petit monde. Lui tapotant doucement sur la jambe, elle attire son attention, puis transmet la position de l'ennemi directement dans son esprit, à l'aide d'une carte topographique tridimensionnelle des environs.  
\- Parfait, répond le colonel. Ils ne vont pas avoir le temps de calculer d'où ça leur tombe sur la tête.

Un déluge, lancé à distance par l'artillerie depuis le couvert de la forêt, dégringole bientôt du ciel, pilonnant l'ennemi. Rochers, boules de glace, graines énormes... chassent la Mafia de l'autre côté du piton rocheux. C'est exactement ce qu'attendait la Générale Morariu.  
Elle fait un geste, et Monsieur Mime transmet l'ordre à la cavalerie de se mettre en branle. C'est un tout petit bataillon, pas beaucoup plus grand qu'une compagnie, juste assez pour galoper sous le nez de l'ennemi et l'attirer à traverser la Cerna.  
L'ennemi mord à l'hameçon et se jette dans le piège tendu. L'avant-garde est massacrée par les tirailleurs placés sur la rive Est, le reste fait demi-tour jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Puis soudain, sans prendre le temps de se réorganiser, la Mafia repart à l'attaque, encore et encore.

\- Ils se sont beurré la gueule de confiture de con ? s'étonne la Générale, qui suit l'évolution de l'assaut grâce à Monsieur Mime. Ils viennent de se faire massacrer les trois quarts de leurs troupes en place.  
« Ils se replient vers la ville pour la nuit » remarque Monsieur Mime.  
\- Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à les achever, soupire la Générale. Envoie l'ordre d'évacuer la ville le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible durant la nuit. Heure de départ : minuit trente. Heure de fin d'évacuation : une heure quinze. Que les troupes partent du centre de la ville, et mettent le feu à tout sur leur passage. Nous allons les griller vivants.

La nui tombe, calme. Les troupes des Armées Réunies ont prétendu se rendre à la Mafia arrivée en ville, malgré le sous-effectif évident des tueurs de pokémons. Le potentiel destructeur des défenseurs est soigneusement dissimulé, et les attaquants, trop épuisés pour tout fouiller de fond en comble, se contentent de voir soldats et officiers lever les mains vers le ciel.  
Ce qu'il reste des troupes de la Mafia s'effondre dans les lits d'où ils ont délogé leurs ennemis, des tours de garde sont vaguement organisés.  
Minuit et demie sonne, et le premier foyer est allumé.  
Les Armées Réunies filent, fraîches, disposes, organisées, à-travers les rues, en direction de la campagne, laissant derrière elles un brasier étouffant.

La Générale Morariru sourit en regardant la fumée noire monter de la ville. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

* * *

Kami est immobile, le dos tourné vers Arceus et l'hologramme de Mew-le-Père. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il prépare sa décision, mais il avait tout fait pour la repousser au dernier moment. C'est une décision trop horrible, trop brutale. Même s'il en a déjà discuté avec Père. Même si c'est la seule et unique solution stratégiquement viable. Le seul moyen de sortir de la guerre. Pour autant que la manœuvre fonctionne...  
En tout cas c'est beaucoup plus pertinent et beaucoup moins lâche que la fuite à laquelle Mew pensait.

Discrètement il surveille les écrans, les communications interceptées. Oui, il va avoir vingt-quatre heures devant lui. C'est plus que suffisant. Si Mew s'indigne au dernier moment, il n'aura qu'à jeter une couverture par-dessus le cristal qui contient sa conscience, histoire de faire taire la gerboise, et prendra le contrôle du Vaisseau.  
Mais peut-être que que son père comprendra et acceptera ? Même si la discussion a déjà eu lieu, il n'est pas à l'abri d'un changement d'avis de dernière minute de la part de Mew.  
Il soupire, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il est épuisé, épuisé par la guerre, épuisé par la chasse aux chimères, épuisé par l'absence de Kei, épuisé par la culpabilité qu'il ressent envers Shym. Plus vite il en aura fini avec la guerre, plus vite il pourra en finir avec le Vaisseau, plus vite il pourra retourner auprès de Shym et lui expliquer le malaise qu'il ressent à son égard. Lui parler de Kei. Il a même préparé une explication pré-enregistrée dans un cristal à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
Doucement il porte la main à la bourse autour de son cou. Ses papiers d'identité, les cendres de Kei, et le cristal contenant le message pour Shym. Au cas où il n'aurait pas la force de le lui dire en face.

\- Père, Dragon, dirigez-vous vers la Méditerranée, ordonne-t-il.  
Le Vaisseau active ses moteurs et glisse doucement dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages.  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ? » interroge Mew.  
\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. On en a déjà parlé, et tu ne vas pas aimer ça.  
« Laisse-moi en juger. »  
\- J'ai prévu de faire sauter un disque de deux cent kilomètres de rayon au milieu de la Méditerranée.  
« Mais pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? »  
\- La totalité des grands pontes et grands dirigeants Mafieux et alliés vont se retrouver dans les environs, durant une fenêtre de temps de vingt-trois-heures et quarante-sept minutes à partir d'il y a douze minutes. Il nous reste donc vingt-trois heures et trente-cinq, non, trente-quatre minutes pour pouvoir tous les annihiler d'un seul tir.  
« Couper les têtes de l'hydre... » commente Mew.

Kami acquiesce. C'est exactement là son idée.  
« Oui, ça va les déstabiliser dans leur organisation, et les démoraliser en même temps. Nous n'aurons plus alors qu'à les cueillir comme des fruits trop mûrs. Oui, ça pourrait marcher. »  
Suspicieusement, la gerboise rose glisse un regard à son fils.  
« Je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté, que c'est une solution stratégiquement viable, mais cela m'intrigue de plus en plus. D'où t'es venu l'idée ? »  
Kami change son pied d'appui, légèrement gêné.  
\- Des archives historiques humaines datant d'une paire de siècles avant notre arrivée. Une guerre d'amplitude similaire à celle que nous vivons actuellement, s'est terminée d'une façon similaire. Sauf que, dans le passé, le lieu rasé n'abritait que des civils, et la guerre allait être gagnée de toute façon, avec ou sans cette destruction de grande ampleur.

« Nous voyons bien là notre supériorité stratégique et éthique sur les humains » se rengorge Mew.  
Kami grince des dents mais ne commente pas.  
« J'active la plaque de protection psychique » annonce Arceus. « Cela nous évitera de prendre le contrecoup du tir, bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances que cela disloque entièrement le Vaisseau. Mais au moins nous nous en sortirons vivants. »  
« Kami, tue ferais mieux d'utiliser ça » conseille Mew en désignant une sorte de bille de verre avec des reflets.  
\- Une Mewtoïte ?  
« Cela boostera tes défenses. Le Vaisseau, entier, a une puissance bien plus grande que ce que tu peux imaginer, et quand le contrecoup du tir le disloquera, il n'y aura plus rien pour te protéger. »  
\- Merci. J'activerai mes boucliers en complément.

Le Vaisseau vise le lieu indiqué par Kami, armant ses canons.  
Le mewtwo saisit la gemme et une énergie étrange l'envahit. Ses membres se développent, une armure les orne. Il se sent bizarre, et son apparence est différente de la dernière fois où il avait testé la pierre.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Non, ce n'est pas la même que la dernière fois...  
\- Père, il y a un problème...  
« Plus tard, Kami ! Le Vaisseau est dans un plus mauvais état que je le pensais, et sa stabilité laisse à désirer ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous puissions tirer ! »  
Kami lève ses yeux désormais rouges vers le centre de commandes, puis les abaisse sur la bourse qu'il porte à la poitrine. L'épuisement a raison de sa volonté.

Il dissipe ses boucliers et s'assoit, attendant patiemment ce que le destin a en réserve pour lui. Il contemple l'agitation qui l'entoure sans plus l'atteindre. Il se sent étrangement serein.  
\- Peut-être est-ce la faute au double-type combat, réfléchit-il. Moins de cérébralité, donc moins de stress, donc plus de sérénité.  
Il cligne des yeux, et suit un autre train de pensées.  
\- Peut-être est-ce la mort qui s'approche, et moi qui suis enfin prêt à l'accepter. D'immortel fils d'immortel, à rien, j'en aurai fait du chemin.  
Il soupire.  
\- Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas eu le courage de dire les choses en face à Shym. Espérons que mon message lui parvienne.

La voix de Mew lui parvient comme depuis l'intérieur d'un aquarium. Il a l'impression que son père lui hurle quelque chose, mais il n'entend pas le message. Il penche la tête sur le côté, vaguement intrigué par les raisons qui poussent l'hologramme à s'agiter en tous sens, à secouer les bras, à venir lui saisir la tête et le secouer lui. Il est au-delà de tout ça.

« Bon sang, arrêtez tout ! Ne tirez pas ! Kami n'est pas bien du tout ! » hurle avec désespoir la gerboise rose.  
« Impossible » répond le Vaisseau. « Si je ne libère pas l'énergie du tir, nous allons exploser en plein vol, et ça ne servira à personne ! »  
Mew hésite, son regard passe de Kami, toujours amorphe, à Arceus, situé au centre de la salle des commandes, encastré dans sa roue, entouré des têtes de lecture. Il a un rapide flash de souvenirs d'une lointaine planète habitée uniquement par des mews comme lui, planète mourante et déserte comme la Lune, un souvenir lointain de sacrifices faits pour sauver son espèce en lui trouvant une nouvelle planète d'accueil.  
Une planète qu'il faut absolument protéger, au risque qu'elle devienne elle aussi déserte et stérile comme la Lune.

Mew ferme à demi les yeux. Sacrifier Kami qui ne veut plus se défendre, pour protéger cette planète qui abrite toute son espèce. Sa décision est prise, à contrecœur.  
« Tire » lâche-t-il dans un miaulement à peine audible. « Tire, qu'on en finisse avec cette guerre absurde. »  
Une détonation secoue le Vaisseau, puis une lumière d'origine psychique l'envahit. L'hologramme de Mew s'accroche au cou de Kami, essayant de lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles d'excuses et d'apaisement, mais l'esprit du mewtwo est à mille lieues de ce qui se passe autour de lui.  
Doucement, la pression du tir sur le Vaisseau sépare les différentes pièces.  
Les têtes de lecture s'échappent par le premier trou qui se perce dans la coque. Les dragons se repoussent, les artefacts qui les maintiennent ensemble commencent à se fissurer puis se brisent.

Dans une dernière explosion, le Vaisseau se disloque, s'envolant tant bien que mal dans des directions opposées, rattrapant autant que possible les pièces qui ne peuvent pas voler.  
L'hologramme de Mew sent Kami lui échapper il se lance à sa poursuite, mais le cristal qui contient sa conscience cesse d'émettre.  
Arceus plonge, rapide, aérien, tentant de récupérer et le cristal de Mew, et le corps de Kami. Il saisit le premier entre ses pattes avant, le coince ente ses pattes arrière, plonge vers le corps du mewtwo...  
Le Fils du Père s'éteint entre ses sabots, ne laissant derrière lui que la bourse en cuir qu'il gardait autour du cou.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Can't repeat de The Offsprings


	26. épiloque : la fin de chaque histoire

Slenderman repose le stylo. Les flash des appareils photos l'éblouissent mais il garde son calme. Le moment est historique. Les caméras sont braquées sur lui et sur la Présidente alors qu'ils se serrent la main. L'humaine lève les bras, intimant le silence à la presse. Elle entame un discours au sujet de l'égalité des droits entre humains et pokémons. Shym soupire, éteint la télé.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interroge Sapin.  
La mewtwo hausse vaguement les épaules.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, insiste l'humain. Est-tu certaine que tu ne veuilles pas en parler ?

La pokémone a un moment de flottement, puis elle décide de se confier à son compagnon.  
\- Il y a eu trop de changements dernièrement, je ne parviens pas à tous les appréhender.  
\- Tu veux dire, politiquement ?  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a aussi le message que Kami m'a laissé, qui est difficile à accepter. C'est tellement surréel. Comment pourrais-je le croire ?  
\- Les archives que j'ai fouillées confirment pourtant ses révélations : ton étincelle de vie a été obtenue en mélangeant celles d'une humaine et de six pokémons.

Shym laisse ses oreilles retomber de part et d'autre de son visage.  
\- Je regrette qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, soupire-t-elle. Qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps... Mais je comprends mieux sa douleur lorsqu'il se trouvait près de moi. Nous étions censés être ensemble, mais pas comme ça.  
Elle se lève du canapé, tortille entre ses doigts l'anneau qu'elle porte à l'oreille.  
\- Je ne peux plus rien faire à présent. Il est mort durant l'assaut décisif.  
\- Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver, rappelle Sapin.

La pokémon laisse échapper un rire triste.  
\- Il s'est laissé mourir, corrige-t-elle. Mais ça n'a guère d'importance. Il n'est plus là.  
Un grattement se fait entendre à la porte de l'appartement. Shym ouvre d'un geste de la main, sans bouger de sa place. Sapin tourne la tête c'est Megara.  
\- Je viens vous faire mes adieux, annonce la mentalie.  
Shym l'invite à s'installer sur le canapé elle refuse d'un geste de tête.  
\- Je vais retourner dans ma ville d'origine, explique le chat psychique. Il est temps que je discute avec mon ancien compagnon. Que j'arrête de le fuir. Que j'arrête d'avoir peur.  
\- Est-ce que tu es certaine que ça ira ? s'inquiète Shym.

Megara glousse.  
\- Oh tu sais, je ne serai pas seule. J'ai loué les services d'un avocat. Puisque maintenant les lois sont les mêmes pour les humains et les pokémons, cela signifie que j'ai le droit de porter plainte contre cet horrible absol pour violences conjugales. Maître Kieffer m'a également parlé de « circonstances aggravantes », ce qui veut grosso modo dire que ce que j'ai subi est considéré comme pire, au vu du contexte.  
Elle bat ses flancs de sa queue un instant, puis finit par se confier.  
\- Il me martyrisait car je ne peux pas faire d'œufs.  
\- C'était vraiment déplacé de sa part, approuve Shym. Tu as raison de te défendre.  
\- Est-ce que ça ira, avec le délai de prescription ? s'enquiert Sapin. Et juridiquement, le nouveau statut des pokémons est-il rétroactif ?

\- C'est encore flou tout ça, répond la mentalie. Je vois ça avec Maître Kieffer. Le plus important de toute façon, c'est que j'avance. Que je ne laisse plus ma douleur et ma colère dicter mon comportement.  
Machinalement elle porte une patte à son oreille blessée, mais sans y toucher. Le geste reste comme suspendu dans le temps. Puis, lentement, elle repose sa patte au sol.  
\- Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à vous deux.

La mentalie disparaît dans le couloir. Pensive, Shym contemple le plafond. Sapin tente de la distraire.  
\- Et bien, tout le monde rentre à la maison on dirait. Les pokémons légendaires, Megara...  
\- Mais les choses changent et ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. La Team Rocket est désormais en cours d'inscription administrative comme association de protection aux pokémons en difficulté. Domino dîne de plus en plus souvent avec cet homme... Ichigo je crois. Venu du Japon, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. Et Loredana est partie il y a trois jours pour Helsinki. Tout le monde s'en va, et je les comprends. Moi-même, je n'ai plus trop envie de rester.

Sapin sent son cœur se serrer. Il prend la main de la pokémone dans la sienne, et la lève jusqu'à sa joue.  
\- Tu veux vraiment m'abandonner ? murmure-t-il.  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je pars en quête de moi-même. J'ai besoin de passer du temps seule. Ce monde est en train de changer trop brusquement pour moi. Il me faut du temps pour m'y adapter.  
L'humain lâche sa compagne, fait quelques pas en arrière.  
\- Je comprends. Je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir égoïstement. Essaye juste de me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, d'accord ?  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Elle prend le temps, lentement, de rassembler ses quelques affaires. Puis, lentement, elle ouvre la fenêtre. Elle jette un dernier regard à l'humain qui a partagé sa vie durant quelque temps. Elle lui sourit, lui fait un dernier signe d'adieu, et s'envole dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été alsacien. De là-haut, plus haut que les nuages, elle contemple le sol. Sa planète. La Terre. Bleue comme une oran mécanique.

* * *

Epilogue inspiré de la chanson The end of every story de Xandria.


End file.
